Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida
by Bani93
Summary: Todos son humanos. Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett son amigos. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward conoce a Bella, la hermana de Emmett, por primera vez? Traducción
1. 01E Invitación a cenar

Edward POV

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

Como Bella creció con Emmett, no es tan tímida. ¿Cómo podría serlo con él como hermano? Además, Bella es sólo un poco torpe, no tanto como en los libros. Bella todavía tiene mal humor y es muy cabezota. La autora ha intentado mantenerlos dentro de su personaje, aunque siendo humanos. La mayoría de la historia estará en los puntos de vista de Bella y de Edward, pero hay algunos en el de Alice.

Esta historia está calificada M por futuras escenas, pero podéis leerla sin problemas, esas escenas no aparecen hasta muy avanzada la historia, y no son vitales para esta. Además, siempre que vaya haber algo de ese tema pondré un aviso al principio del capítulo.

Bella y Emmett son hermanos, así como Jasper y Rosalie, y Edward y Alice; y todos son humanos.

**Como los puntos de vista se van alternando, la letra detrás del número del capítulo lo indica. ¡Disfruta la lectura! **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Invitación a cenar: **

"¡Alice!" Me quejé. "¡Otra vez no!"

"Me lo debes, querido hermano," contestó ella tranquilamente. "Tú eres el que evitó la cita a ciegas que te organicé."

"¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!" Grité.

"¡Baja la voz!" Me pidió.

Suspiré y ella puso una mano en mi hombro.

"Edward, sólo estoy intentando ayudarte. Para eso estás las hermanas mayores."

"¿No me ayudas suficiente comprando y eligiendo mi ropa?" Bromeé.

"Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que estás presentable," Alice soltó una risita. "Mira, Edward. No es gran cosa. Emmett invitó a Rosalie a que conociese a su hermana pequeña. Rose está nerviosa así que nos invitó a Jasper y a mí para hacer que parezca menos formal. ¡Yo te estoy invitando porque es viernes por la noche y no necesitas estar abatido en casa!"

"No estoy abatido," me quejé.

"¡Sí, lo estás!" replicó Alice. "Mamá y papá estarían enfadados si supieran que has estado enfurruñado desde que se fueron de viaje."

"Pero tú no vas a contárselo, gran hermana mía," Dije, sonriéndole. Sabía que ella no podía resistir si sonreía y enseñaba mis hoyuelos.

"Puede ser que tengas razón," Alice se rió por lo bajo, presionando un dedo contra uno de mis hoyuelos. "Pero si vienes armando un escándalo, puede que averigües que estás muy equivocado, hermanito."

"¿Qué quieres que lleve?" Pregunté. Yo había perdido y no había necesidad de seguir discutiendo.

Alice gritó y se lanzó sobre mí. Ella era la única persona del mundo que yo dejaba acercarse lo suficientemente cerca para tocarme. A veces dejaba que mi madre me abrazase, pero sólo si no podía evitarlo sin herir sus sentimientos. Era una mala idea dejar que la gente se acercase. Podrían herirte y romperte el corazón si los dejases entrar en él. Aprendí eso de la peor forma. No repito mis errores.

Besé el corto pelo de mi hermana y le devolví el abrazo. No era una mala hermana. Simplemente era, a veces, demasiado pesada. "Alice, necesitas soltarme ahora," suspiré. "No puedes elegir mi ropa si no lo haces."

"Edward, es raro que actualmente me hayas dejado romper tu regla de no tocar durante más de diez segundos. Por favor, déjame disfrutar mi abrazo," me contestó.

Me incliné y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Ella rápidamente saltó, riendo alegremente. Mi hermana siempre me recordaba a un duende cuando reía.

"¡No es justo!"

"¡La vida no es justa, Alice! ¿Nadie te ha contado eso alguna vez?" Bromeé.

"Sólo tú, hermanito," cantó Alice mientras se metía en mi armario. "Ponte esto y esto y estos," dijo mientras me tiraba unos vaqueros oscuros, un polo negro y unos zapatos. "Debes estar preparado para que nos vayamos en veinte minutos."

"¡Sí, señora!" Contesté, haciéndole un pequeño saludo.

Se giró hacia mí y puso sus manitas en mis hombros. Ella era mayor que yo, pero apenas llegaba a los cinco pies **(a.n.: 1,52 metros)**. Yo me levantaba sobre ella con mi altura de 6' 2'' pies **(a.n.: 1,88 metros)**. "Edward, te prometo que te lo pasarás bien esta noche."

"Haré que cumplas tu promesa," bromeé, empujándola fuera de mi habitación.

Veinte minutos más tarde y tres intentos frustrados de poner mi pelo bajo control, el timbre sonó. Seguido de la risa emocionada de mi hermana. Esos sonidos sólo podían significar que Jasper había llegado. Sonreí con malicia, pensando en lo enamoradísima que estaba mi hermana de su novio. Él lleva con ella sobre un año y nunca le he visto tratarla con algo que no sea respeto. Me gusta por eso.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras para verlos besándose en la puerta. Me aclaré la garganta demasiado alto y dije, "Puede ser que quieras dejarle entrar en casa, Alice. Hace un poco de frío fuera con la nieve y todo eso."

Jasper se rió por lo bajo mientras Alice me miraba con furia. "Buenas tardes, Edward," dijo él.

"Buenas tardes, Jasper. ¿Cómo estás en este fantástico día?" Pregunté.

"Mucho mejor ahora que tengo a tu hermana conmigo," contestó, acercando a Alice a su lado.

"¡Sabes que puedes quedártela cuanto quieras!" puse los ojos en blanco con un falso asco. "No la echaré de menos."

"¡Sí que lo harías!" dijo Alice escandalosamente, sacándome la lengua.

"¿A qué vienen todos esos gritos?" preguntó Emmett mientras él y Rosalie entraban. "¿Quién se está peleando?"

"¡Nadie!" gritamos Alice y yo.

"Debería haber sabido que erais vosotros dos," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "¿Qué ha hecho esta vez, Alice?"

"¡Hey!" grité ofendido. "¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi culpa?"

"La pequeña y dulce Alice nunca grita a menos que tú estés involucrado," se mofó Rosalie.

"Esto muestra lo que sabes de mi queridísima hermana mayor," me reí entre dientes. "Deberías verla cuando nuestros padres reciben las facturas de la tarjeta de crédito. Te juro que es capaz de gritar durante una hora seguida sobre los altos costes de la moda. Bueno, Rosalie, he oído que es una gran noche para ti."

Aunque parezca mentira Rosalie se sonrojó. "Eso parece." Miró nerviosa a Emmett.

Emmett la abrazó, riendo alegremente. "Prometo que no dejaré que te muerda."

"¿Quiere eso decir que hay una posibilidad de que lo haga?" Quizás esta noche sería interesante después de todo, pensé.

"Puede ser territorial cuando quiere," dijo Emmett seriamente. "Es un poco cabezota."

"Bueno, ahora estoy contento de haber sido invitado," me reí por lo bajo.

"¡Ja, Ja, Edward!" Dijo Rosalie.

"¡Ah, Rose!" suspiré. "Sabes que solo te torturo porque te quiero."

"¡Ella no está disponible!" bromeó Emmett. Abrazó a Rosalie más fuerte y la besó.

"¡Vámonos ya!" dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "He dicho que estaba de acuerdo a ir cenar, no a ver como os enrolláis."

"¿Malhumorado hoy, Edward?" Preguntó Jasper, sonriendo.

"Averigua con quién." Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Lo haría, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo para el combate de lucha libre que eso acarrearía," dijo Jasper.

"¡Yo conduzco!" Cogí las llaves y salí por la puerta. Sabía que finalmente me seguirían. Deslicé la mano por la parte de adelante del Volvo cuando iba a sentarme. Alice subió al asiento de mi lado mientras que los demás se sentaron detrás.

"¿Cómo van esos arreglos?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Eres la Diosa de los Mecánicos, Rose," dije alegremente. "¡Mi coche te adora por eso!"

"Nunca he conocido a un hombre que esté tan unido a su coche," Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

"Será porque nunca has encontrado el coche adecuado," bromeé.

"O quizás tú no has encontrado a la mujer adecuada," bromeó Alice.

La miré con furia. Esto ni la impresionó ni la disuadió.

"Irás a la próxima cita a ciegas."

"Te abstendrás de organizar cosas así," ordené.

"Te propongo un trato," dijo Alice. "Tú encuentras a una chica por tu cuenta y vas a una cita real con ella en los próximos dos meses y te dejo solo. Si no, lo harás a mi manera."

"No puedes poner un horario en el amor," bromeé, con su sonrisa favorita.

"¡Edward!" soltó una risita, empujándome en el hombro. "Sabes ser realmente irritante, hermanito."

"Pero me quieres por eso," contesté.

"En serio, Edward," me llamó Emmett. "¿Eres gay?"

"¡Qué!" grité.

"No pasa nada si lo eres. Estoy preguntando por curiosidad y todo eso," continuó Emmett. "No te tendríamos menos estima."

"Emmett," dije, luchando para mantener el control sobre mi mal humor. "_No_ soy gay."

"Sólo lo comprobaba," contestó Emmett. "No hay necesidad de enfadarse. Tienes que admitir que es una pregunta razonable viendo como te niegas a tener una cita."

"No, Emmett," suspiré. "No es una pregunta razonable. Mi negativa a tener una cita es asunto mío."

"No estoy de acuerdo, hermano," dijo Alice. "Es asunto nuestro, pero solamente porque queremos verte feliz. Un hombre no puede existir sólo con su coche y su piano."

"Eso es lo que tú dices," murmuré. "Emmett, cuéntanos algo más de tu hermana," dije, intentando alejar la atención de mí.

Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Bien, ya os he contado que es muy cabezota y mandona. También es la persona más lista que conozco."

"Pensé que ese era yo," me mofé.

"Ella puede ponértelo muy difícil, Edward," dijo Emmett seriamente. "También es muy buena leyendo a la gente. Tiene más libros y CDs de los puedo contar y ha leído y escuchado todo al menos dos veces. Es muy independiente y odia las sorpresas. Tiene grandes expectativas de la gente a la que quiere y no te dejará hacer algo a no ser que sea lo mejor que puedas. Os juro que a veces me hace sentir como si ella fuera la hermana mayor."

Observé a Emmett por el espejo retrovisor mientras hablaba sobre su hermana. Cada vez que hablaba de ella, podía ver que era muy importante para él y que la quería mucho. Emmett había estado encargándose de ella durante cerca de cinco años, desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Esa era una de las cosas que tenía en común con Rosalie. Ella y Jasper eran gemelos y habían perdido a sus padres cuando estaban en su último año de instituto. Nunca hablaban de eso. Eso hizo que Alice y yo nos diésemos cuenta de la suerte que teníamos por tener todavía a nuestros padres. Y ellos estaban más que contentos de tratar a Rose, Jasper y Emmett como miembros de la familia Cullen.

"¿Estás seguro de que voy a gustarle?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Vas a encantarle, Rose," dijo Emmett, cogiendo sus manos en las enormes suyas. "Te echará una ojeada y verá que eres perfecta para mí. Después de todo, eres la mujer más maravillosa del planeta."

"¡No puedo esperar!" dijo Alice soltando risitas. "¡Siempre he querido conocerla, Em! ¡Desde la primera vez que me hablaste de ella! Puedo decir que es una persona fantástica. Vamos a ser mejores amigas, puedo verlo ahora."

"No sé, Alice," dijo Emmett, negando con la cabeza. Su sonrisa traicionaba su broma. "Le hablé de tu adición a las compras y te tiene un poco de miedo. Ella odia ir de compras."

"¡Qué!" gritó Alice. "¿Cómo puede alguien odiar ir de compras? Bueno, Rose y yo simplemente tendremos que hacer que cambie de opinión.

"¿He mencionado que es cabezota?" Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Todavía no puedo creer que la hayas escondido de nosotros durante tanto tiempo," le reprochó Alice.

"No la he escondido. ¡Ella está en la universidad y trabajando!" se defendió Emmett.

"Estoy segura de que le encantarán tanto Rose como Alice," dijo Jasper. "son difíciles de resistir."

"¡Gracias, Jazz!" dijo Alice, inclinándose entre los asientos para besarle.

"¿Cómo le va en clase ahora que se acercan los exámenes finales?" Pregunté.

"La verdad es que no me lo dice. A veces es demasiado independiente, pero esa es mi hermana. Todavía se niega a dejarme pagar su universidad. Es por eso por lo que tiene este trabajo. Y encima ha cometido la locura de coger otro en el centro comercial envolviendo regalos de Navidad," Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Por qué es eso una locura?" pregunté.

"Mi hermanita es muy torpe y los accidentes suelen encontrarla," explicó Emmett. "Sentarse rodeada de tijeras y papel es una mala idea para ella. Para serte totalmente honesto, me sorprende que le vaya tan bien como camarera. Creo que es porque le dejan llevar zapatillas de deporte. Si esa chica tuviera que llevar algo con tacón, yo estaría en urgencias todas las noches."

"Suena... interesante," me reí por lo bajo.

"¡Edward, sé bueno!" Me advirtió Alice. "No todos podemos ser perfectos y elegantes como tú."

"Alice, no le animes," dijo Jasper. "Sus sentimientos de superioridad ya son lo suficientemente grandes."

"Nunca he dicho que fuese superior," me defendí.

"No tenías que hacerlo," se rió Rosalie. "Está totalmente escrito sobre tu cara la mayoría de los días."

"¿Entonces por qué, te ruego que me digas, os molestáis en invitarme a vuestras pequeñas escapadas?" gruñí.

"Porque cuando dejas caer tus muros, eres un chico divertido con el que estar," explicó Jasper.

"Sí, Eddie," dijo Emmett. "Siempre sabes hacer algo original cuando te permites actuar respecto a tu edad."

"Por favor, no me llames así," suspiré. "Sabes que lo odio."

"Te propongo un trato," ofreció Emmett, sus ojos azules brillaban. "Sé el divertido Edward que todos conocemos y queremos esta noche y me abstendré de usar ese nombre durante un mes."

"¡Trato hecho!" dije rápidamente.

"¿No quieres saber lo que pasará si no te comportas?" preguntó Alice, sonriendo malignamente.

Me estremecí mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban por mi mente. Quería golpearme la cabeza contra el volante. ¡Qué estúpido había sido al aceptar tan rápido! Apreté el volante con más fuerza y forcé una sonrisa. "No, gracias, hermana querida. Planeo portarme bien."

Aparqué en el primer sitio libre delante del restaurante. Nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos al edificio. Emmett anduvo directamente al pequeño podio.

"¡Hey, Mike!" le llamó Emmett. "Ponnos en la sección de mi hermana, ¿vale?"

"Sin problemas, Emmett," contestó Mike. "¿Sabe ella esta vez que ibas a venir?"

"Sí," Emmett se rió entre dientes. "Pensé que lo mejor era dejárselo saber después de lo que pasó la última vez."

"¿Qué pasó la última vez?" pregunté acercándome a él.

"No le dije que vendría aquí," dijo Emmett con una sonrisa tonta. "Vino a preguntarme lo que iba a tomar y yo tenía el menú delante de mi cara. Ella estaba esperando que su "cliente" se percatase de su presencia, pero se distrajo y se giró. Entonces le di una palmadita en el trasero y empezó a darme una paliza con su bloc de pedidos. Cuando vio que solamente era yo, me dio un puñetazo en el hombro y casi se rompe la mano."

"Esto debería ser una noche muy interesante," me reí entre dientes. Seguimos a este chico, Mike, a la mesa. Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron de forma que viesen todo el restaurante, así podrían ver a su hermana inmediatamente. Yo me senté cerca de la pared para poder inclinar mi silla. Alice se sentó en el medio con Jasper al final, al otro lado de Emmett.

"Edward, recuerda tu promesa," me advirtió Alice.

Me senté bien en la silla y me incliné cerca de ella, "Alice, deja de tratarme como a un niño pequeño."

"Edward, deja de actuar como uno," me devolvió.

Le sonreí y volví a inclinar mi silla hacia atrás. Sólo podía esperar que esta hermana de Emmett fuese tan impredecible como sonaba. De lo contrario, iba a ser otra larga noche viendo como estas dos parejas se daban el lote. Yo quería a mi hermana, pero no entendía su deseo de arrastrarme y obligarme a ir si yo allí no pintaba nada. Me puse a escuchar la música que sonaba, intentando entender la melodía. Era algo de country. Me estremecí y lo saqué de mi cabeza.

"Relájate, Rose," dijo Emmett, poniendo un brazo en su silla. "Vas a gustarle a mi hermana. Lo sé."

"¡Sí, Rose!" estuvo de acuerdo Alice. "Si no, estará asombrada de que Emmett haya conseguido una chica tan a la moda."

"¿Contigo todo está relacionado con la moda?" Me reí.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo alegremente Alice, dándome una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Cómo te va, Em?" dijo una alegre voz.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Emmett dar uno de sus abrazos de oso a una chica baja y de pelo castaño. "Bastante bien, hermanita. ¿Está ajetreada la noche?"

Así que esta era su hermana. La chica tenía un destello en los ojos marrones, reflejando su felicidad al ver a su hermano. Quizás esta noche sería interesante después de todo. Me incorporé en la silla y esperé a que la noche se desarrollase.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB **

Decidme que os parece la historia, a mi personalmente me encanta, aunque al parecer a la gente también debe de gustarle porque en tres meses ha conseguido más de 4600 reviews. Es fantástica. Bueno, todas las de My-Bella lo son, os las recomiendo.

Os pido que dejéis reviews, por favor, quiero saber vuestra opinión. Además, no cuesta tanto dejar un review, se tarda 1 minuto. Así que, R&R.


	2. 02B La novia

Esta historia ha sido escrita por My-Bella, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**La novia: **

"¡La Tierra a Bella!" me llamó alguien.

Levanté la cabeza y la giré para ver a mi amiga Angela sonriéndome maliciosamente. "¿Cuántas veces?"

"Sólo tres," Angela soltó una risita. "¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado tan lejos en la tierra de la fantasía?"

"Emmett va a venir esta noche," suspiré. "Va a traer a su novia para que la conozca."

"¡Guau!" dijo Angela impresionada. "¿Ha encontrado una a la que quiere que conozcas?"

"No sólo quiere que la conozca, es que no ha dejado de hablar de ella en un mes," dije. "Es divertido, porque ha estado hablando de ella y de sus otros amigos desde que los conoció. Pero hace un mes la llevó a una cita y ha estado muy diferente desde entonces. Creo que es posible que la quiera de verdad, Ang. Tengo un poco de miedo."

"¡Tú no!" dijo Angela con cara de falsa sorpresa. "La valiente Bella Swan no puede tener miedo de una novia."

"¿Y si quiere casarse con esta chica y mudarse?" dije en voz baja.

Angela me entendía. Sabía por lo que yo había pasado al perder a mis padres. Me dio un abrazo. "¡Bella! Emmett te quiere ante todo. Sólo porque pueda casarse algún día no significa que te dejará atrás. Son tus nervios los que están hablando."

"Espero que tengas razón," suspiré, intentando sonreír para ella.

"¡Bella!" me llamó Mike mientras entraba en la cocina.

Suprimí un gemido de irritación y en vez de eso sonreí. "¿Sí?"

"Emmett está aquí. Me ha dicho que pusiera a su grupito en tu sección," dijo Mike.

"¿Cuántos son?" pregunté.

"Cinco en total," contestó Mike. "¿Alguna posibilidad de que quieras salir esta noche después de trabajar?"

"No, gracias," dije, obligándome a ser educada. "Tengo deberes."

"¿Y un día este fin de semana?" persistió Mike.

"Lo mejor es que vaya a su mesa," dije rápidamente, cogiendo mi bloc.

Moví los pies tan rápidamente como podía sin tropezarme. Mike no podía coger la indirecta de que yo no quería más que una informal amistad. De hecho, no lo cogía ni cuando yo lo decía en voz alta. O cuando Angela se lo decía. Me reí recordando ese divertido día de trabajo.

Me dirigí a la mesa. Era fácil ver a mi gran hermano allí sentado. Era el único del restaurante que parecía un luchador profesional. Tenía el brazo alrededor de la silla de una chica guapa y rubia. Ella aparentaba ser casi tan alta como él y parecía pertenecer a la portada de una revista. Supuse que esa sería la novia. A los otros tres no les veía la cara.

"¿Cómo te va, Em?" pregunté mientras me acercaba.

Él se puso de pie y me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso. "Bastante bien, hermanita. ¿Está ajetreada la noche?"

"No," me reí entre dientes. "Sólo espantando a la mosca que es Mike."

Emmett se rió mientras me soltaba y se giraba hacia la chica rubia. "Bella, quiero que conozcas a Rosalie." Ella se levantó. Yo tenía razón, era realmente alta. Definitivamente podía ser modelo. "Rosalie, esta es mi hermana pequeña, Bella."

"Es un placer conocerte al fin," dijo Rosalie, dándome la mano. "Emmett habla todo el tiempo de ti."

Les indiqué con la mano que se sentaran. "Él también habla de ti," le dije, guiñándole el ojo a mi hermano. "Bueno, Rosalie, ¿qué frase usó contigo?"

"¡Bella!" me advirtió Emmett.

"¡Calla!" le ordené.

Esperé pacientemente a que la novia respondiese. Se sonrojó y sonreí. ¡Bien! Así yo no sería la única.

"Me pidió que le enseñara lo que había debajo de mi capó," dijo Rosalie tímidamente.

"¿Y eso funcionó?" me quedé boquiabierta, con la incredulidad clara en mi voz.

"Isabella, compórtate," murmuró Emmett.

"¡Déjala!" ordenó Rosalie. "Tiene derecho a hacer todas las preguntas que quiera." se giró hacia mí y sonrió. "Él estaba hablando sobre mi descapotable esa vez. Los coches son lo mío." ¡Bien! Entonces era lista. Emmett necesita a alguien más listo que él para protegerlo de los problemas.

Me reí alegremente y pegué a mi hermano en el hombro. "¡Me gusta! ¡Ella te controla! Y es honrada." Extendí el brazo y le di la mano a Rosalie otra vez. "Estoy realmente contenta de conocerte, Rosalie."

"¡Puedes llamarse Rose!" me ofreció.

"De acuerdo Rose, tú puedes llamarme Bella," contesté.

"Bella," me llamó Emmett. Me giré hacia él y me señaló a los otros que estaban en la mesa. "Este es el hermano de Rosalie, Jasper; la novia de Jasper, Alice; y el hermano de Alice, Edward."

El chico rubio parecía ser tan alto como Rosalie. Podía ver fácilmente el parecido. Emmett decía que Jasper era muy tierno, pero no muy hablador. Alice era muy bajita y tenía el pelo corto y negro. Casi parecía un duende. Estaba sonriéndome alegremente mientras daba saltitos sobre su silla. Emmett me había advertido sobre su júbilo y su afición a ir de compras. El último, Edward, tenía el pelo rojizo con tonos de color bronce y profundos ojos verdes. Parecía aburrido. Emmett me había contado que era tímido, pero que cuando cogía confianza era divertido.

"Es un placer conoceros," dije. "Emmett habla todo el tiempo de vosotros."

Jasper extendió la mano y se la di. "Igualmente. Tu hermano está muy orgulloso de ti."

Me sonrojé como hacía siempre que alguien me hacía un cumplido. "Gracias."

Alice salió de su silla y se tiró encima de mí para abrazarme. "¡Oh, Bella! ¡Estoy tan feliz de conocerte al fin! ¡Emmett me ha hablado tanto de ti! ¡Tienes que venir de compras conmigo mañana! ¡Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti!"

Me reí entre dientes mientras apartaba al duendecillo de mí. "Gracias, creo. Pero yo no voy de compras. Al menos no para ropa."

La chica me miraba como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada. Me sentí culpable. Ella era la amiga de mi hermano y estas personas le habían animado tanto durante este último año. Suspiré y puse una mano en su hombro.

"Sólo por esta vez, Alice. Y no más de cuatro horas."

Ella me cogió otra vez, gritando en mi oído. "¡Nos lo pasaremos muy bien! ¡Te recogeré a las nueve en punto!"

"Pero..." tartamudeé.

"Es mejor aceptar," dijo el que se llamaba Edward.

Su voz era tranquila y aterciopelada. Le miré con atención y lo vi sonriendo con malicia mientras veía cambiar la expresión de mi cara. Tenía los más asombrosos ojos verdes.

"Um... ¿qué queréis de beber?" pregunté, volviendo la atención rápidamente a mi bloc.

No podía seguir mirando a esos ojos verdes. Por decir lo mínimo, su mirada era intensa.

"Jazz y yo tomaremos unas cervezas," dijo Emmett. "Coca-Colas para las chicas y Edward."

"¿No eres lo suficientemente mayor para beber?" le pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa. **(a.n.: en algunos estados de Estados Unidos, no sé si en todos, no pueden beber alcohol hasta los 21)**

"Faltan algunos meses," contestó Edward, sonriendo. ¡Bien! Sí que tenía sentido del humor.

"¡Oh, Bella!" chilló Alice. "Tienes que venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le estoy montando."

"No me vas a montar una fiesta, Alice," se quejó Edward, girándose hacia su hermana.

Sonreí, viendo esta pelea de hermanos. Me recordaba a las que Emmett y yo teníamos.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿O preferirías que le contara a mamá y papá exactamente lo que has estado haciendo últimamente?" amenazó Alice.

¡Me gusta esta chica! Puede ser que se vuelva loca con las compras, pero sabía como hacerse con el control.

"Bueno, antes de que vosotros dos decidáis empezar a pelearos en serio, iré a por vuestras bebidas," dije. Entré en la cocina rápidamente y agarré a Angela. "¡Me gusta la novia!"

Angela empezó a dar saltitos, forzándome a que me uniera a ella. "¡Te lo dije! ¿Quiénes son los otros?"

Señalé rápidamente la mesa con el dedo. "El rubio es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, Jasper. La chica es su novia, Alice. El chico del final es Edward."

"Así que Edward está soltero," bromeó Angela. "Tú también estás soltera, Bella."

"¡Angela!" me quejé. "Sólo ayúdame con las bebidas."

Me ayudó a ponerlas todas en la bandeja. Cuidadosamente las llevé a la mesa. Había estado trabajando aquí durante seis meses y no había tenido un accidente en un mes. No quería romper mi buena racha esta noche.

Puse una de las cervezas delante de Emmett y puse la mano en su hombro. "Sólo esta o quiero tus llaves."

"¡Joder!" gruñó Emmett. "Primero, yo soy el hermano mayor. No necesito que me cuides. Segundo, Edward está a cargo de conducir."

"Es bueno saberlo," dije. Me incliné y le besé en la mejilla. "¡Y sí que me necesitas!"

"Siempre, pequeñaja," dijo, intentando alcanzar mi cabeza.

Apenas pude evitar su gran zarpa. Dejé el resto de las bebidas y saque mi bloc otra vez. "¿Qué vais a tomar esta noche?"

"Para mí el filete con puré de patatas," dijo Emmett, con una gran sonrisa.

"Por supuesto," me reí, dándole en el hombro. Él siempre pedía lo mismo. "¿Rose?"

"Tomaré la ensalada de pollo," contestó.

"Para mí la hamburguesa con bacon," dijo Jasper.

"La misma ensalada que Rose," dijo alegremente Alice.

"Una hamburguesa normal," dijo Edward.

"¿Seguro que no quieres bacon?" pregunté.

Hizo una mueca y me indicó con la cabeza que no.

"¡Edward aborrece el bacon!" Alice se rió entre dientes. "Ni siquiera deja que nuestra madre lo cocine en casa."

"Tiene algo en común con Bella," se rió Emmett. "Tiró el último paquete que compré a la puerta de atrás."

"Te lo había advertido," dije, apuntándole con el bolígrafo.

"Os dije que era cabezota," dijo Emmett, inclinándose en la mesa.

"Bueno, Rose. ¿Te ha hablado ya Emmett de su pequeño hobby?" pregunté, mirando a mi hermano con furia.

"Bella, ¿no se supone que deberías estar pidiendo nuestra comida?" gruñó Emmett, apartándome de la mesa.

Me reí, moviendo la cabeza mientras me alejaba. Llevé su pedido a la cocina y lo puse en el mostrador. "Aquí tienes, Tyler."

"Hey, Bella," me llamó Mike.

"Hola Mike," suspiré.

"Escucha, ¿por qué no vas a sentarte con tu hermano un ratito y yo les llevo su comida?" ofreció Mike.

"No puedo hacer eso, Mike," dije, aunque la idea sonaba de lo más atrayente.

"¡Claro que puedes!" continuó Mike. "Atenderé tu otra mesa y podemos dividir las propinas."

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunté.

"¡Venga!" contestó Mike, empujándome fuera de la cocina.

"¡Gracias, Mike!" dije alegremente.

Sabía que me arrepentiría más tarde, pero la verdad era que ahora mismo quería sentarme con mi hermano y sus amigos. Llegué a su mesa y me dejé caer en la silla que estaba al lado de Rose.

"¿Qué me he perdido?"

"¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?" preguntó Edward, sonriéndome.

"Lo estoy. Estoy trabajando en averiguar más cosas sobre los amigos de mi hermano," bromeé, guiñándole un ojo.

"Bueno Bella," dijo Rose, girándose hacia mí. "¿Cuántas chicas te ha llevado Emmett para que conozcas?"

"Eres la primera, Rosa," contesté. "Tan pronto como dijo que iba a traerte aquí, imaginé que ya había llegado muy lejos. Afortunadamente para mí, parece haber elegido bien.

Rosalie sonrió, sus ojos un poco empañados. "Gracias Bella. Estaba muy nerviosa por conocerte."

Me reí suavemente. "¿Nerviosa? Em, ¿qué le has contado a esta pobre chica de mí?"

"Nada que no fuese la verdad, Squirt," **(a.n.: apodo que Emmett da a Bella en señal de cariño, no lo voy a traducir, ni ahora ni cuando salga en otros capítulos) **bromeó Emmett, consiguiendo finalmente despeinarme.

Me lo alisé de nuevo, intentando mirarle con furia, pero sólo se convirtió en una sonrisa. Nunca podía enfadarme con mi hermano mayor. Después de todo, él era todo lo que me quedaba. "Para mí, cualquier chica que pueda aguantarte durante un mes es muy valiente."

"Se tarda un poco en acostumbrarse a él, ¿verdad?" dijo Rose sonriendo con malicia.

Sonreí alegremente. Sí que me gustaba esta chica. "Lo más grande es su sentido del humor."

"Le gustan mucho sus bromitas," dijo Edward.

Me giré para verle inclinándose hacia mí sobre la mesa. "¿Cuántas veces te ha cogido?"

Los ojos de Edward mostraban shock, incluso mientras mantenía la cara serena.

Me reí con entusiasmo. "Cualquiera que sepa lo que quiero decir sobre su sentido del humor ha tenido que haber recibido alguna de sus bromas."

Alice se rió alegremente y aplaudió. "¡Alguien ha puesto nervioso al siempre sereno Edward!"

"¡Guau! ¡El chico ha mostrado shock!" rió Jasper, señalando a Edward. "Demasiado para su pequeña fachada."

"Ed..." empezó Emmett.

"Emmett," le advirtió Edward, con una mirada furiosa.

"Ed_ward_, no te lo tomes personalmente. Bella tiene la mala costumbre de coger a la gente con la guardia baja. Te dije que podía leer a las personas fácilmente."

"¡Perdón por haberte impresionado, Eddie!" me reí entre dientes.

Todo el mundo se quedo callado y en los preciosos ojos de Edward destelló la irritación. ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué estaba usando la palabra 'preciosos' para sus ojos?

"Debo suponer que ese apodo no está en tu lista de títulos preferidos."

"Supones bien," respondió fríamente, hundiéndose de nuevo en la silla y cruzando los brazos. Parecía un niño caprichoso.

"¡Oh, Edward!" le regañó Alice. "Termina con esto. Bella, ¿qué haces para divertirte?"

"O leo o escucho música," respondí.

"¿Qué tipo de música?" preguntó Alice.

"Sobre todo clásica," contesté. "Debussy y Beethoven. Pero me gustan las cosas nuevas como Linkin Park y Alicia Keys."

"¿Y los libros?" preguntó Jasper.

"Clásicos otra vez," dije. Sonreí al pensar en mi colección de libros en casa. "Orgullo y Prejuicio es mi favorito ahora mismo. Cambia con cada libro que re-leo. ¡Esto molesta muchísimo a Emmett!"

"Deberías venir a nuestra casa," dijo Alice. "Te encantaría ver la colección de Edward de libros y música. Nuestro padre es médico y también tiene muchos libros viejos, pero creo que la mayoría son de temas médicos.

"¿Médico? ¿Qué tipo de médico?" pregunté.

"Es cirujano," respondió Edward.

Me incliné ya que estaba hablando bastante bajo. "¿Tiene alguna especialidad?"

"La verdad es que no," contestó Edward, "Le gusta saber como hacer un poco de todo por lo que está constantemente haciendo cursos para no quedarse atrasado."

"Impresionante," dije.

"Tu hermano dice que estás haciendo algunos cursos. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?" preguntó Edward.

"Literatura por ahora," respondí. "Creo que es posible que sea profesora, pero no estoy segura. Si acabo por ese camino, tendrá que ser de instituto. Los niños pequeños están fuera de cuestión."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward.

"No sé si mi hermano lo ha mencionado, pero soy un poco torpe," contesté. "Las clases con niños pequeños suponen muchos usos de tijeras. No me gustaría ser conocida como la profesora que accidentalmente cortó un apéndice. Y con mi suerte, es probable que sea uno mío en vez de uno de los alumnos."

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y se rió con entusiasmo. Le sonreí, estaba muy mono cuando se reía. Levanté la mirada y vi a todo el mundo mirándonos fijamente. Estaba preparándome para preguntar cuando vi a Mike acercándose a la mesa con la bandeja de la comida. Me levanté de un salto y le ayudé a dejarla.

"¡Gracias, Mike!" dije. "Ya sigo yo."

Asintió y se fue andando, pero parecía un poco enfadado. Encogí los hombros, sabiendo que me lo contaría más tarde.

Repartí la comida a todo el mundo. "Comed y disfrutad. Tengo que seguir trabajando. ¿Cuándo tiempo vais a estar aquí?"

"¿A qué hora acabas?" preguntó Alice.

"En una hora," contesté.

"Entonces otra hora," Alice se rió por lo bajo. "¡Vas a venir con nosotros a mi casa!"

"¡De acuerdo!" dije alegremente. Cogí la bandeja y me fui para hablar con Ángela.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEB**

El primer capítulo parece haber tenido una buena respuesta por parte de la gente, me alegro de que os gustara. Espero que este os guste también. Recordad dejar reviews, vuestra opinión sobre la historia y la traducción me interesa mucho, y si tenéis alguna duda podéis preguntarla, intentaré contestaros, a no ser que sea algo que salga más adelante en la historia, en ese caso tendréis que esperar. :P

Alguien dijo en uno de los reviews, que le gustaban las dos historias que estoy traduciendo, pero que esperaba que no dejase la otra atrás. Bueno, no debéis preocuparos por eso, como ahora estoy de vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo libre por lo que eso no va a pasar, y podré actualizar mucho más a menudo. :D


	3. 03A Alice conspira

Esta historia ha sido escrita por My-Bella, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Alice conspira: **

Vi como mi hermano y Bella hablaban tranquilamente. De repente, Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y soltó una risa verdadera, una que iluminó sus ojos. Bella le estaba sonriendo. Le di un golpe a Jasper con la mano, pero era innecesario. Él, Emmett y Rosalie habían visto lo mismo que yo.

De repente Bella se levantó de un saltó y empezó a hablar con su compañero. "¡Gracias, Mike! Ya sigo yo." Nos dio a cada uno nuestra comida y dijo, "Comed y disfrutad. Tengo que seguir trabajando. ¿Cuándo tiempo vais a estar aquí?"

"¿A qué hora acabas?" pregunté rápidamente. Un plan acababa de formarse en mi mente y ya podía decir que funcionaría.

"En una hora," respondió Bella.

"Entonces otra hora," me reí por lo bajo. "¡Vas a venir con nosotros a mi casa!" Me aseguré de que no había ninguna manera de que se negase mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

"¡De acuerdo!" contestó. Parecía contenta cuando se alejó andando.

"Perdonadme," dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y dejaba la mesa.

"¡Dios mío!" grité. "¿Lo habéis visto todos? ¡Se ha reído!"

"Nunca pensé que vería el día." Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Tu hermana es especial," dijo Rosalie, sonriendo a Emmett.

"Por supuesto," contestó Emmett con orgullo.

"Alguien que pueda hacer que Edward deje de estar tan estresado es un hacedor de milagros para mí," bromeó Jasper.

"No puedo creer que se haya reído así," dije. "Hace años que no oía esa risa. ¡Todo por esa estúpida chica!" crucé los brazos, enfadándome al recordar una vez más a la chica que convirtió a Edward en la persona distante que ha sido durante los últimos años.

"Alice, no es bueno que sigas enfadada por eso," me calmó Jasper, "Tú y Edward necesitáis dejarlo ir."

"Lo sé, Jazz," suspiré. "Pero no entiendes lo difícil que es verle así sabiendo como era antes."

"Lo sé. Ojalá pudiera haberle conocido entonces," dijo Jasper, frotándome el brazo. "Pero tú has estado consiguiendo que él vuelva en sí cada vez más. Solamente va a tomar tiempo."

Dirigí mis pensamientos a Bella. "¡Rose! Tienes que venir con Bella y conmigo mañana. ¡Será un día de chicas!"

"Suena bastante bien," dijo Rosalie alegremente.

"Me prometisteis ir a ver la nueva película de acción mañana por la noche," Emmett hizo un mohín.

"¡Oh, Emmett!" suspiré. "Vamos a ir a comprar por la mañana. ¡Hay suficiente tiempo para la película!" Otra brillante idea me sobrevino y aplaudí alegremente.

"¿Por qué está botando ahora?" preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba otra vez.

"Vamos a ir al cine mañana por la noche," dije.

"Parece que tenéis una gran noche planeada." la voz de Edward rebosaba sarcasmo.

"La tenemos, hermanito. Y tú eres parte del 'tenemos' en mi declaración," le informé. "¡No hay peros que valgan!"

"Ni lo soñaría," contestó, poniendo las manos sobre el corazón.

"Sabes, Edward, a veces, ¡eres una verdadera carga!" dije escandalosamente.

"¿Entonces no te cansas te arrastrarme?" se quejó Edward. "Cinco es un número raro."

"¿Quién ha dicho cinco?" pregunté, observando su cara atentamente. "Bella también viene."

¡Y allí estaba! ¡Justo como sospechaba! Su irritación se convirtió en especulación. Intentó esconder el pequeño destello de felicidad en sus ojos verdes, pero aun así lo vi. Sabía bien como ver a mi hermano.

Miré a Jasper y lo vi sonriendo. Podía decir que él también lo había visto. Emmett y Rosalie estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose para darse cuenta. Durante la siguiente hora, vi como la cara de mi hermano se encendía cada vez que Bella venía a la mesa. Realmente era una chica muy divertida. Su sarcasmo y su humor lacónico coincidían con el comportamiento de Emmett perfectamente. Pero Bella necesitaba urgentemente consejos de moda.

"No puedo creer que te guste la versión del sesenta y nueve de Romeo y Julieta," se mofó Edward. "Es deplorable."

"Es mucho mejor que la nueva versión con Claire Danes," le discutió Bella. "¡Era absolutamente ridícula! Estoy de acuerdo con situarlos en la actualidad, ¡pero no conduciendo coches y disparando pistolas mientras cantan!"

"¿Tienes algún problema con los musicales?" preguntó Edward, sonriendo con malicia a Bella.

"No, ¡tengo un problema con los musicales _estúpidos_!" se quejó Bella, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

"Pues dime un musical que te guste," le ofreció Edward.

"Rent. West Side Story **(Amor sin barreras)**. La versión de Nathan Lane y Matthew Broderick de 'Los Productores'. Esos son unos pocos que merecen mi vista y mi tiempo," respondió Bella.

"¿Has ido alguna vez al teatro para ver alguno de esos?" preguntó Edward.

"¡Claro!" contestó Bella con evidente sarcasmo. "Em me lleva todo el tiempo. ¡Ha comprado entradas para toda la temporada!"

Jasper y yo nos reímos mientras ellos dos se miraban con furia. Emmett y Rosalie se estaban riendo de ellos. Escuché a Emmett apostar con Rosalie que Bella acabaría mordiendo a Edward antes de que la noche se acabase.

"Eres absurda, Bella," dijo Edward, sonriéndole con malicia.

"¡Eso es nuevo!" Bella se rió. "Em simplemente me llama cabezota." Le sacó la lengua a Edward y se fue andando. Supuse que iba a atender sus otras mesas.

"Alice," susurró Jasper, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Has estado observándolo?"

"¡Sí! ¿Y tú?"

"Por supuesto, o no lo mencionaría. ¿De verdad piensas que esto es sólo por hablar con Bella?"

"Bueno, claramente tienen muchas cosas en común. Libros, música, testarudez. Aunque ella es más divertida con el sarcasmo. Edward sólo irrita con el suyo."

Jasper se rió discretamente. "En parte eso puede ser porque es tu hermano y vives con él."

"¡Quizás! ¡Oh, Jasper! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿Y si de verdad le gusta? ¿Crees que saldría con ella? ¿O será muy tímido?"

"Puedo sentir que siente curiosidad por ella, pero eso es todo."

"Curiosidad es mejor que la habitual 'descarada ignorancia' que muestra hacia la gente. ¡Si alguna vez pongo las manos encima de esa maldita chica!"

"¡Alice!" me advirtió Jasper. "Necesitas dejarlo ir."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero nadie hace daño a mi hermano y sale impune de eso para siempre."

"¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?" preguntó Jasper, sus ojos azules brillando.

"Necesitamos que Emmett y Rosalie ayuden, pero he estado pensando en un pequeño plan."

"¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Por supuesto. ¡Siempre sé dónde están mis enemigos!" dije alegremente, guiñando a mi maravilloso novio.

"¿Crees que Bella saldría con él?"

"Puede que sea un poco imparcial ya que él es mi hermano pequeño, pero ¿por qué no? Es inteligente, ingenioso y guapo. ¡Si lo sabré yo! ¡Le compro la ropa!" solté una risita con la última parte.

"¿Qué estáis murmurando ahora?" preguntó con recelo Edward.

Me giré hacia él y le dediqué una gran sonrisa. "Los regalos de Navidad. Aunque parezca mentira planeo sorprenderte este año. Todavía no sé como te las arreglas para adivinarlos todos los años."

"¿Me estás acusando de algo, Alice?" sonrió con engreimiento.

"Ni lo soñaría, querido hermano," dije.

"¡Venga, Emmett!" le llamó Bella mientras se acercaba a la mesa otra vez. "Sois mi última mesa. ¡Paga para que podamos salir de aquí!"

Emmett se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba y sacaba su cartera. "¿Cuánto daño hemos hecho esta noche?"

"Depende de la buena propina que planees dejar a tu competente camarera," bromeó Bella.

"Vamos a suponer que ha sido aceptable," bromeó Emmett.

Bella puso inmediatamente las manos en la cintura y levantó la barbilla. Vi como los ojos de Emmett se iluminaban mientras se reía en voz baja.

Bella no movió los ojos de su hermano y le miró con furia. "¡Emmett Swan!"

"¡Joder, Squirt!" Emmett suspiró. "¿Te puedes relajar? Sólo estaba bromeando. ¿Cuánto?"

"Setenta y cinco debería ser suficiente. Y me debes el desayuno mañana por ser un gilipollas," dijo Bella firmemente.

Sí que me gustaba esta chica. Al menos, podría poner a mi hermano en su sitio. Edward estaba riéndose para él mientras miraba su discusión. Rose también estaba mirando. Me guiñó y me sonrió.

"¡Bien!" murmuró Emmett, entregándole el dinero a su hermana.

"¡Gracias!" dijo alegremente Bella. Le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla. "Os veré fuera en cinco minutos." Se giró y casi se fue brincando a la cocina.

Emmett se rió suavemente mientras la veía irse. "Esa chica va a ser la muerte de quien acabe con ella."

"Bueno, vamos al aparcamiento," dijo Jasper. "Podemos parar cerca de su coche. Ya que estamos, ¿qué es lo que conduce, Emmett?"

La estruendosa risa de Emmett resonó por el restaurante mientras salíamos. "Tiene un camión rojo, viejo y feo que ni siquiera puede superar los cincuenta y cinco. Se niega a dejarme que se lo sustituya por otro."

Nos apiñamos en el coche de Edward y fuimos hasta la zona de empleados. Encontramos fácilmente el camión rojo ya que llamaba muchísimo la atención.

"¿Le dejas conducir eso?" preguntó Edward.

"Te lo he dicho," se defendió Emmett. "¡Es cabezota!"

"¡Voy a ir con ella!" anuncié.

Se giraron y me miraron como si estuviera loca.

"Edward, sabes que no puedes conducir a cincuenta y cinco y ella nunca encontrará la casa sola."

Parecieron satisfechos con mi respuesta por lo que me bajé del coche.

"¿Planeando volver a casa andando, Alice?" bromeó Bella mientras se acercaba.

"¡No! Voy a ir contigo. Edward tiene problemas con la velocidad y nunca encontrarás la casa sin mí," le contesté.

"¡Problemas con la velocidad!" se rió por lo bajo. "¿Es esa una manera suave de decir que representa un peligro para los otros conductores?"

Sonreí alegremente. Me gustaba mucho esta chica. "Esa es una manera de decirlo."

Nos subimos en su viejo camión y casi tuve que taparme los oídos mientras el motor rugía. Bella me vio encogerme y se rió.

"Acabas acostumbrándote," me dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"Me alegra que hayas decidido venir," dije, tramando la manera de llevar la conversación hacia mi hermano.

"Parecéis muy buena gente. No he detectado ningún asesino en el grupo," bromeó.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de nosotros?" me reí.

"Rosalie parece dulce, pero lo suficientemente dura para mantener a raya a mi hermano. Y ni siquiera hermosa la cubre totalmente. Ya me gusta mucho. Tú pareces eternamente alegre y sólo un poco espeluznante. Jasper es tranquilo, pero parece ser muy profundo, y Edward es interesante.

"¿Interesante cómo?"

"Bueno, primero, no habla como una persona joven normal. La mayoría de los chicos apenas pueden decir una frase completa sin que 'o sea' y 'umm' sean algunas de las palabras. Él, obviamente, le ha echado al menos una ojeada a su colección de libros.

"Emmett tenía razón," me reí. "Eres buena leyendo a la gente."

"No," contestó con una sonrisa. "Sólo soy observadora. No tengo tiempo ni paciencia que perder."

"Touché," dije.

"¿Y cómo te va con el oso que es mi hermano?"

"En el fondo, Emmett es muy dulce. Él y mi hermano se llevan como si se conocieran desde siempre."

"¿Entonces molesta mucho a tu hermano?"

"¡Muchísimo! Pero en defensa de Emmett, Edward se lo merece la mayoría de las veces. Puede ser un poco irritante.

"Parece bastante simpático."

"Hoy estaba en su mejor comportamiento. Emmett hizo un trato con él."

"¿Qué tipo de trato?" preguntó, sus ojos marrones brillaban con curiosidad.

"¡Uno que no podía rechazar!" me reí. "Un mes sin ser llamado por su apodo más odiado."

"¡Ah! Y entonces vengo yo y lo digo como si nada," soltó una risita. "No me sorprende que la irritación destellase en sus ojos.

"¿Viste eso?" pregunté impresionada. Nunca pensé que alguien más se diera cuenta de que podían leer a mi hermano por sus ojos.

"Sí. Te lo he dicho, soy observadora."

"¡Oh, gira aquí!" dije, señalándole nuestra carretera.

Bella siguió mis instrucciones y paró el coche, aparcando justo detrás del Volvo de Edward. Silbó mientras miraba fijamente nuestra gran casa blanca. "Médico, ¿verdad?"

Me reí por lo bajo, "Sí."

Nos bajamos del camión y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Emmett y Jasper ya estaban jugando con los videojuegos. Edward ser estaba riendo en voz baja de ellos y comentando sus muertes. Rosalie estaba estirada en el sofá leyendo una de mis muchas revistas de moda.

"Como si estuvieras en tu casa, Bella" le dije alegremente. "La cocina está por ahí, tenemos toneladas de refrescos y esas cosas."

Me senté en el suelo junto a Jasper, preparada para verle matar aliens un ratito. Observé a Bella por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía encantada con las fotografías de la familia que estaban en la pared cerca del piano de Edward. Levanté la mirada y le vi mirándola.

Me incliné por detrás de Jazz y pegué a mi hermano en la pierna. Pegó un salto y me miró con culpabilidad.

"Deberías enseñarle tus libros y tus CDs."

Asintió y se levantó del sofá. Sonreí alegremente mientras le vi andar hacia ella. Esto iba a funcionar. ¡Podía verlo ahora!

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Me alegro de que os guste la historia, a los que quieran ver como es en inglés, el **link** está al principio de mi profile. También he dejado el link para el profile de la autora, por si a alguien le interesa ver sus otras historias.

Intentaré actualizar esta historia cada 4 o 5 días, más o menos, depende de la longitud del capítulo y de mi tiempo libre.

Espero que dejéis reviews, me gusta saber vuestra opinión. R&R


	4. 04E La habitación de Edward

Esta historia ha sido escrita por My-Bella, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**La habitación de Edward: **

Bella estaba mirando las fotos de la familia que estaban en la pared cerca de mi piano. Me pregunté por qué parecía tan intrigada por ellas. Sentí que alguien me pegaba en la pierna, bajé la mirada para ver a mi hermana sonriéndome.

"Deberías enseñarle tus libros y tus CDs," me sugirió Alice.

Asentí y me levanté del sofá. "Mi madre disfruta con sus fotografías," le expliqué a Bella cuando llegué a su lado.

"¿Es esa?" preguntó Bella, señalando la foto de una mujer con pelo color caramelo. En los brazos tenía un bebé muy pequeño.

"Sí. Se llama Esme. Y este...," dije, señalando una fotografía en la que salían mis padres. "... es mi padre, Carlisle."

"Esme y Carlisle. Tienen nombres bonitos. Bueno, ¿quién es el bebé?"

Esperaba que no hiciera esa pregunta. "Ese soy yo."

"¡Eras un bebé muy mono, Eddie!" dijo, sonriéndome.

Abrí la boca para quejarme por ese nombre, pero la cerré rápidamente. Si Bella quería llamarme así, tendría que aguantarme. Valía la pena por verla sonriendo de esa manera. Rápidamente me puse a mirar por la ventana en vez de a ella. ¿De dónde había venido eso? Odiaba ese nombre con pasión.

"No quería avergonzarte," se rió por lo bajo.

"No lo has hecho," le contesté tranquilamente. Pasé la mano por el borde de mi piano.

"¿Tocas?" preguntó.

"Un poco."

"Pues toca algo."

"¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?"

"Has dicho que te gusta Debussy. Toca 'Claro de Luna'."

Me senté en el banco y flexioné los dedos. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y la miré con furia. Me indicó que me apresurara. Decidí moverme todavía más lentamente. Ella se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño. Sonreí al haberla irritado un poco. No sería justo para mí que me afectara de esta manera y que no pudiera devolvérselo.

Puse las manos sobre las teclas y cerré los ojos. La melodía inundó la habitación mientras tocaba cada tecla perfectamente, como de costumbre. Tocar el piano era lo único que me gustaba hacer con mi tiempo. Acabé la melodía y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Bella mirándome fijamente.

"No lo haces mal," dijo. Sus labios se movían ligeramente por la sonrisa que estaba reprimiendo.

Sonreí. "Gracias."

"¡Edward!" gritó Alice. "¡Si no vas a tocar algo más animado, te sugiero que vayas arriba y enciendas tu equipo de música!"

"Te tiene con correa corta, ¿no?" Bella se rió por lo bajo.

"Ella se cree que sabe lo que es mejor para mí," suspiré.

"¡Sí que lo sé!" gritó Alice. "Ahora ve y enséñale a Bella tus CDs."

"¿Te gustaría?" pregunté, en el fondo esperando que dijera que sí.

"Claro," se encogió de hombros.

Era tan fría con sus respuestas. Era difícil conseguir leerla.

"Después de ti," le dije, indicándole con un gesto la puerta.

"¿No tendría más sentido que fueras tú primero teniendo en cuenta que tú eres el que sabe donde está tu habitación?" bromeó.

Las carcajadas provenientes del salón no ayudaron a mi humor.

"Por supuesto," murmuré.

Pasé andando por su lado y subí las escaleras, negándome a mirar a mi hermana y a nuestros amigos. Bella me siguió tranquilamente. Mis padres y Alice tenían sus habitaciones en la segunda planta. Mi habitación estaba en la tercera con las habitaciones de invitados. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al equipo de música. Me giré para ver a Bella lanzándose sobre mi cama.

Cogió mi almohada y se abrazó a ella, apoyando la barbilla en esta. "Bonita colección. Debes haber estado trabajando en ella un tiempo."

"Bastante tiempo," dije dándole la razón. "¿Quieres escuchar algo en particular?"

"Sorpréndeme."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté, levantando una ceja. "Según Emmett, odias las sorpresas."

Arrugó la nariz y tuve que reírme un poco de su expresión. "Odio las sorpresas donde la gente me compra cosas e intenta hacerme el centro de atención. Una canción no se encuentra bajo esas características."

"Verdad," me reí. Puse un CD y le di al botón del play. Me senté en el suelo y la miré.

"¡No está mal!" dijo, sonriendo cuando reconoció la canción. "Nunca te habría imaginado como un fan de Cake."

"Me gusta que jueguen con el ritmo."

"Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti, Edward."

"¿Qué te gustaría saber?"

"Cualquier cosa que te apetezca compartir conmigo."

"Vale, pero sólo si me devuelves el favor."

"Depende," dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa, Edward, que si no quiero responder, no lo haré."

"De acuerdo. Soy el más joven de la familia y mi padre espera que siga sus pasos."

"¿Lo harás?"

"Tú primero."

"Soy la más joven y Emmett es mi única familia. Él sólo espera que yo dejé de ser cabezota."

"¿Es probable que eso pase?"

"Tú primero," bromeó, devolviéndome mis palabras anteriores.

"Prefiero estudiar música, pero puede que siga en la carrera médica para tener algo a lo que recurrir. Ahora mismo, estoy haciendo cursos generales hasta que me decida."

"No es probable."

"¿Qué es lo que no es probable?"

Se rió alegremente, agitando el pelo. "Que deje de ser cabezota."

Estaba realmente preciosa cuando se reía. Esperaba hacerla reír de nuevo. Me puse rígido. ¿Por qué me importaba que se riera? ¿Por qué estaba pensando que era preciosa?

"¡Hola! ¡La tierra a Edward!" me llamó.

Levanté la cabeza y la vi mirándome fijamente, con preocupación en sus ojos marrones.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?"

"Sí. Estaba pensando en algo."

"¿Me lo quieres contar?" bromeó.

"Todavía no."

"Como quieras."

"La mayoría de la gente hubiera continuado hasta obtener la respuesta."

"Pronto averiguarás que no soy como la mayoría de la gente. Si quieres contármelo, estoy segura de que lo harás. Si no quieres, estoy segura de que tienes tus razones. Ser insistente no es mi estilo."

Me reí con entusiasmo. "Vas a arrepentirte mucho de pasar el día de mañana con mi hermana."

"¿Es insistente, no?" se rió por lo bajo.

"Alice tiene la increíble habilidad de forzarte a hacer lo que ella quiere. Y si te niegas, puede hacerte sentir culpable para que lo hagas."

"¿Es así cómo acabaste viniendo a verme esta noche?"

"Más o menos."

"Bueno, es bueno que lo hiciera. Esta es una forma mucho mejor de pasar mi viernes por la noche. Sólo pensaba irme a casa y hacer la colada."

"¿Te ha mencionado que ya ha hecho planes para tu sábado noche también?"

"¡No! Y el sábado es mi único día libre. Tengo toneladas de deberes. Lo que sea que ha planeado tendrá que ser otra noche. ¡Especialmente si quiere que vaya de compras!"

Quería de verdad que Bella viniera al cine. Rápidamente pensé en una manera de hacer que viniese. "¿Y si te ayudo a acabar los deberes cuando vengas de comprar?"

"Cuéntame primero lo que ha planeado."

"Ir al cine. Emmett ha estado gimoteando por una película de acción durante toda la semana."

"¡Bien!" se rió. "Me alegro de no ser la única torturada por él."

"¿Me dejarás que te ayude con tus deberes para que puedas venir?"

"¿Eres bueno en matemáticas?"

"La verdad es que es una de las asignaturas que se me dan mejor."

"¡Entonces es una cita!" dijo alegremente. "Tú, yo, y el malvado libro de matemáticas que amenaza mis notas."

Sonreí, tanto a su uso de la palabra 'cita' como a su entusiasmo. "Asegúrate de ser específica con Alice sobre tu horario. De lo contrario, te tendrá en el centro comercial todo el día."

"Gracias por el consejo."

Bella y yo nos sentamos en un agradable silencio durante un rato, escuchando diferentes CDs. De vez en cuando me preguntaba algo sobre alguna canción. Cuando la última canción de mi CD de Debussy acabó, miré a Bella para verla durmiendo. Cogí una manta del armario del pasillo y se la eché por encima. Parecía realmente tranquila, casi angelical. Sonreí al haber hecho una amiga. No me había molestado en hacer eso en mucho tiempo.

Puse un nuevo CD y me eché sobre mi sofá de cuero negro. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la música. Por una vez, salir con Alice no había sido una pesadilla. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría a ella. Si lo supiera, nunca volvería a tener la delantera. En poco tiempo estaba dormido, soñando sobre una nueva composición para mi piano.

"¡Emmett!" dijo Bella, despertándome.

Me giré y vi que estábamos solos en la habitación.

"¡Deja de intentar grapar esas alas! ¡No quise decir 'cuando los cerdos vuelen' literalmente! ¡Puedes tener tu estúpido bacon!"

Me reí para mí mismo. Hablaba en sueños. ¡Qué interesante! Esperé para ver si decía algo más.

"¡Estúpidas matemáticas! ¡Estúpidas notas! ¡Estúpida ecuación de segundo grado! ¡No me suspendáis, por favor!" suspiró y se acurrucó encogiéndose un poco.

Cuando estuve seguro de que no iba a hablar más, cerré los ojos y me volví a dormir. Cuando me desperté, el sol estaba entrando por mi ventana. Desvié la mirada y vi a Bella todavía profundamente dormida.

Me levanté y me estiré, bostezado todo el tiempo. Mi sofá no era el mejor sitio para dormir. Salí sigilosamente de la habitación para no despertar a Bella. Bajé las escaleras, intentando peinarme un poco con los dedos. Sabía que era una causa perdida, pero lo intenté de todos modos.

Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en la cocina bebiendo café. Entré y me serví lo que quedaba.

"¡Hola, dormilón!" dijo Alice mientras soltaba una risita.

"Es demasiado temprano para tu alegría, querida hermana," dije, dejándome caer en el taburete que había a su lado.

Me pasó la mano por el pelo. "No seas cascarrabias."

"No lo soy. Sólo estoy cansado."

"¿Y por qué estás tan cansado?" preguntó Jasper, sonriendo con malicia.

"Porque he dormido en el sofá," contesté. "No es lo suficientemente largo para mí."

"Deberías haber dormido en tu cama," dijo Alice. "Eso es lo que te pasa por quedarte dormido con el equipo de música encendido. ¡Otra vez!"

"Mi cama estaba ocupada," le dije.

"¡Bella está todavía aquí!" gritó Alice.

"¿Te importa?" le pregunté, tapándome el oído. "Pensé que Emmett y Rosalie se habían quedado."

"No," Alice se rió entre dientes. "Se fueron poco después de que os fuerais arriba. Algo sobre que finalmente podía enseñarle a Rosalie su habitación ya que Bella la aprobaba."

"¡Encantador!" dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Esto nos hará más fácil el ir de compras!" Alice soltó unas risitas.

"Puede que quiera ir a casa y ducharse primero," dijo Jasper, rodeando con un brazo a mi hermana.

"Si tiene que hacerlo," Alice suspiró. Se giró y me empujó, casi tirándome del taburete. "¡Vete a despertarla, Edward!"

"¿Por qué yo?" pregunté, poniéndome derecho.

"Porque yo te lo digo. Y porque tengo que prepararme," explicó mi hermana.

"¡Bien!" contesté, mirándola con furia.

Cogí mi taza y me dirigí a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Bella sentada en el medio de la cama. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

"Buenos días."

"Igualmente. ¿Emmett se olvidó de mí?"

"Estaba emocionado por tener la oportunidad de acompañar a Rosalie a vuestra casa. O eso me han dicho. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?"

"No. Empiezo el día lentamente. Normalmente no consigo la energía para comer o beber algo hasta que he estado levantada al menos una hora. Emmett me acusa de ser cascarrabias."

"Acabo de ser acusado de lo mismo." se rió y una vez más sonó maravilloso para mí. "Por supuesto, normalmente estoy más descansado."

Dirigió la mirada al sofá y devuelta a mí con una sonrisa astuta. "Perdón por eso. Normalmente no salto en la cama de un desconocido en la primera noche."

"¿En serio?" pregunté, siguiéndole el juego. "¿Cuántas noches pasa eso?"

"Depende del desconocido. ¡Pero! Ya que técnicamente no eres un desconocido porque nos conocimos ayer, y Emmett ha hablado sobre ti durante meses, creo que se encuentra bajo la categoría de un gesto amistoso."

"¿Y cuál es el gesto amistoso?"

"Tú permitiéndome el uso de tu muy cómoda cama mientras sufres la ira de tu sofá."

Me encontré riendo con ella y los dos sonidos juntos sonaban muy bien en mi habitación. Hasta ahora el día iba muy bien. Sólo podía esperar que el resto también fuera bien.

Acompañé Bella hasta fuera. Se subió en su monstruoso camión. Intenté no reírme de ella.

El rugido del motor provocó que diera un salto y pude ver a Bella riéndose detrás del volante. Agitó la mano una vez más mientras se iba. Ahora esperaba con impaciencia el cine. No sería tan malo al poder hablar con ella.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os guste el capítulo. Os recuerdo que el **link** para la historia en inglés así como para el profile de la autora están al principio de mi profile.

Para aquellos que quieran saber lo que significa 'squirt' (el apodo de Bella), no tiene traducción, depende del contexto significa diferentes cosas. Puede ser un insulto ya que se mete con el tamaño y la edad de una persona, pero en el caso este, como Emmett y Bella son familia, squirt expresa eso mismo (poca edad y poco tamaño) pero en sentido cariñoso. Realmente me gustaría traducirlo, pero no puedo. Espero que esto os lo aclare un poco.

Me alegro de que la historia os esté gustando. R&R


	5. 05B Compras

Esta historia ha sido escrita por My-Bella, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Compras:**

Cuando llegué a la puerta de casa estaba todavía riéndome. Edward casi se echa todo el café encima cuando arranqué mi camión. Entré en la casa y tiré las llaves en la mesita que teníamos al lado de la puerta. Vi los zapatos de Rose cerca de las escaleras y sonreí.

Emmett por fin había traído a alguien a casa. Tenía mucha suerte de tenerle. Mientras la mayoría de los chicos traían chicas todo el tiempo, Emmett nunca lo hizo. Me dijo que está era también mi casa y que no haría nada que me hiciera sentir incómoda. Era un buen hermano mayor.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y golpeé su puerta. "¡Estoy en casa! ¡Gracias por olvidarme anoche!" los escuché riéndose al otro lado de la puerta. "Voy a prepararme. Rose, Alice ha dicho que estará aquí en una hora"

"¡Gracias, Bella!" dijo Rose.

Entré en mi habitación, feliz de que mi hermano hubiera encontrado a alguien. Todos sus amigos parecían ser buena gente. Era fácil hablar con Edward. Podía distanciarse si le hacías la pregunta equivocada, pero aparte de eso, parecía realmente interesante. No me hizo preguntas sólo para que hablase. Él de verdad quería saber mis respuestas.

Cogí la ropa y me dirigí a la ducha. Cuando empecé a lavarme el pelo con mi champú de fresa, pensé en lo nerviosa que estaba ayer. Había estado tan preocupada porque Emmett quisiera mudarse. En vez de eso, parecía que quizás Rosalie es la que se mudaría. Eso no me importaría. Estaría bien tener una chica cerca.

Suspiré cuando ese pensamiento me llevó hasta recuerdos de mi madre y mi padre. Todavía les echaba de menos, pero no tanto como el primer año. Intentaba con fuerza no pensar en ellos con demasiada frecuencia. Un estruendoso golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¡Aligérate, Squirt! Otras personas también necesitan el agua caliente."

"¡Ahora mismo salgo, Em! ¡Aguántate!" Grité.

Rápidamente acabé de ducharme, me sequé, y me vestí. Como de costumbre mi pelo no estaba dispuesto a colaborar por lo que me lo recogí en una cola.

"¡Ya he salido!" Grité mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba a la cocina.

Me hice una tostada y me senté después de servirme zumo de naranja, preparada para disfrutar el desayuno. Fui rápidamente interrumpida por el teléfono. Gemí mientras me dirigía hacia allí. Todavía no teníamos uno inalámbrico. Descolgué el teléfono, mirando con deseo mi tostada.

"¡Hola!" dije.

"¿Bella?"

"¡No! Soy Jane Austen. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Se rió entre dientes y supe exactamente quien era.

"¿No acabo de salir de tu casa hace un momento?"

"Sí, pero olvidaste hablar con Alice sobre tus deberes de matemáticas. Pensé que debía recordártelo," dijo Edward.

"Eso sería importante," suspiré. Extendí el cable y volví junto a mi tostada. "¿Hasta dónde pierde la cabeza tu hermana en lo referente a las compras?"

Se rió y sonreí. "Pensé que Emmett te lo había advertido," contestó.

"Em es conocido por exagerar una o dos veces," me reí por lo bajo. Le di un mordisco a la tostada, esperando que él estuviera hablando hasta que yo acabase de masticar.

"Alice se toma las compras muy seriamente. Las trata como la única verdadera forma de arte. Ten mucho cuidado, Bella. Te devolverá a tu casa con un armario entero," me previno.

Me tragué la tostada y solté una risita. "No tiene nada que hacer contra mi testarudez. Te apuesto que salgo de allí con un solo conjunto."

"Creo que aceptaré esa apuesta," se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Y cuáles son los premios?" pregunté.

"Bueno, si tu ganas, te ayudaré con matemáticas durante el próximo semestre gratis."

"¿Quién está en el teléfono, Squirt?" preguntó Emmett, su voz resonando en la pequeña cocina.

"Edward," dije, alejando el teléfono.

"¡Buenos días, Eddie!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo, inclinándose hacia el teléfono. "¿Cómo estás esta mañana?"

"Bien, gracias," contestó Edward con rigidez.

Emmett me quitó el teléfono de la mano.

"¡Hey!" grité.

Me empujó de vuelta a la silla. "He oído que mi hermana ha pasado la noche en tu cama. Supongo que fuiste un perfecto caballero con ella. No me gustaría tener que romper tu bonita cara."

"¡Emmett!" grité. "¡Dame el teléfono ahora!"

Pateé en el suelo para acentuar mi enfado. Me lo devolvió y se rió.

"Perdón por eso," le dije a Edward. "Puede comportarse como un verdadero oso a primeras horas de la mañana."

"Está intentando mostrar preocupación de hermano, creo," dijo Edward.

Me reí alegremente. "¡Sí! Ha tenido mucha suerte estos años. No ha tenido que pasar por 'conocer al novio de tu hermana pequeña' todavía. Creo que se lo he puesto muy fácil." Miré el reloj, sorprendida al ver que la mayoría de mi hora se había ido. "Te veré luego, Edward. Quiero acabar de desayunar antes de que Alice llegue para torturarme."

"Adiós, Bella."

"Adiós, Edward." Colgué el teléfono y seguí con mi desayuno.

Justo cuando acabé de fregar los platos, sonó el timbré. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí para encontrarme a Alice meciéndose sobre los talones.

"Estás un poco emocionada, ¿no?"

"¡Bella!" Alice cantó, mientras entraba en la casa bailando. "¡Es día de compras! ¿No es eso para emocionarse?" se paseó por el salón y se dirigió a la cocina. "¡Me gusta! ¡Es acogedor!"

"Gracias," contesté. Me planté en el segundo escalón y grité al piso de arriba. "¡Alice está aquí!"

"¡Ya voy!" contestó Rosalie.

"¿Está todavía aquí?" preguntó Alice, dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

"Ha pasado la noche aquí," me reí por lo bajo. "¡Oh, Alice! ¡Tengo que pedirte un favor!"

"¡Lo que sea, Bella!" dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba brincando.

"Edward me contó lo del cine. De la única manera que puedo ir es si me dejas en tu casa a las 2 como muy tarde. Tengo deberes de matemáticas en los que tengo que sacar buena nota y Edward se ofreció a ayudarme."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Alice, sus ojos color avellana cada vez más abiertos.

"Me dijo que se le daban bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Me ha mentido?" pregunté, algo molesta.

"No, se le dan muy bien," contestó Alice. "Lo que pasa es que no ofrece su ayuda muy a menudo."

"Oh," dije, sintiéndome un poco culpable por dudar de él. "Bien, entonces me alegro de que se ofreciera. Se me dan fatal y voy a suspender si no consigo buenas notas esta semana."

"¿Sobre qué estás gritando tan temprano por la mañana, Alice?" preguntó Rosalie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sonreí con malicia cuando vi su bolso de viaje. Miró el bolso y luego a mí, sonriendo tímidamente.

"¡Edward se ofreció a ayudar a Bella con matemáticas!" dijo Alice alegremente.

"¿Tu hermano Edward?" preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Qué otro Edward conoces?" contestó Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué es Edward el gran tema de conversación hoy?" preguntó Emmett mientras nos quitábamos de las escaleras para dejarle pasar. "¿No acabo de asustarle para que colgase?"

"¡Lo has intentado!" dije escandalosamente, empujándole.

"¿Edward ha llamado?" preguntó Alice, impresionada de nuevo.

"¿No usa normalmente el teléfono?" pregunté, mirándoles. Nadie contestó. Me encogí de hombros y empecé a buscar mi monedero. "Estoy lista. ¡Vámonos!"

Me fui con Alice y Rose, pero no antes de ver a mi hermano enrollarse en la puerta con su novia. Rose me dio la misma sonrisa tímida otra vez cuando se subió en el Porshe de Alice.

"¡Hora de comprar!" cantó Alice.

"Bella, gracias por venir hoy," dijo Rose.

"Gracias por invitarme," contesté.

"Estás de acuerdo con..." pero Rose no acabó la pregunta.

Agité la mano hacia ella. "Por mí no hay ningún problema. Le haces feliz y nadie se lo merece más."

"¡Gracias, Bella!" dijo Rose alegremente.

"Ni lo menciones," contesté. "Pero tengo que advertírtelo, si rompes su corazón, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas."

"'Guau!" dijo Alice con sobrecogimiento. "Eres tan protectora con Emmett como yo con Edward."

"Y yo con Jasper," añadió Rosalie. "No te preocupes, Bella. Nunca haría nada que hiciera daño a Emmett. Es demasiado tierno."

"Ahora que ya hemos aclarado eso," me reí. "¿Dónde vamos a comprar hoy?"

"¡Nos vamos al centro comercial!" dijo Alice animadamente. "Lo miré está mañana en Internet y están teniendo muchísimas rebajas por ser Navidad."

"Emmett mencionó que tienes un trabajo a tiempo parcial envolviendo regalos," dijo Rosalie.

"Sí," contesté. "Los martes y los jueves por la noche en el kiosco del centro."

"¿Cómo te va?" preguntó Alice.

Levanté las manos para enseñarles mis cortes con las tijeras y los papeles. "¡Bastante bien! ¡Todavía no me he amputado ningún dedo!"

"Pensé que Emmett estaba bromeando sobre eso," dijo Rose.

"¡Ya le gustaría!" me reí por lo bajo. "Hemos estado bastante en urgencias durante los años. He tenido la suerte de no necesitar nunca una cirujano."

"¿Os lo pasasteis bien Edward y tú anoche?" preguntó Alice.

Me encogí de hombros. "Sí. Tiene una impresionante colección de CDs."

"¡Es su orgullo y alegría después de su piano!" Alice se rió entre dientes. "¿Se comportó?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté, observando atentamente su cara.

"¿Habló o simplemente escuchó música?" aclaró Alice. "A veces puede ser tímido sin razón alguna."

"No, estuvo bien. Jugamos un poco a las veinte preguntas," respondí.

Parecía que algo había mordido a Alice.

"No dejo de ver esa expresión en tu cara. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tu hermano muy cerrado con la gente o qué?"

"¡No!" gritó Alice. "¡Nada de eso! Es sólo que... Edward tuvo una ruptura bastante mala hace algunos años y no se ha comportado como sí mismo desde entonces. ¡Pero tú no te has enterado por mí!"

"¿Por qué querría alguien ser cruel con tu hermano? Parece bastante simpático," dije.

"Si yo tuviera la respuesta para eso," Alice suspiró. "Pero este no es el lugar ni el momento. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que mi hermano hico el esfuerzo de ser agradable con alguien sin que yo le forzase. Es un buen cambio."

"¡Entonces me alegro de servir para algo!" bromeé.

Alice aparcó el coche y nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Me cogió del brazo, haciéndome su prisionera para las compras. "¿A qué tienda vamos primero, Bella?"

"La que tu prefieras, Alice. Normalmente sólo compro libros," contesté.

"Tendremos que cambiar eso," dijo Alice.

"Quizás la próxima vez. Esta vez tengo una apuesta que ganar."

"¿Qué tipo de apuesta?" preguntó Alice, botando delante de mí.

"Le aposté a Edward que podía irme con sólo un conjunto y cuando me ayudes a ganar, tendré clases gratuitas de matemáticas durante el próximo semestre," la informé.

"¡Oh, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!" Rosalie se rió. "¡Alice, tienes que dejarla ganar!"

"Sólo bajo la condición de que en nuestra próxima salida de compras, yo elijo todo," me ofreció Alice.

"Si consigo dos vetos," le dije como contra-oferta.

"¡De acuerdo!" dijo Alice, extendiendo la mano.

Se la di y sonreí. "No das tanto miedo como Emmett decía."

"¡Tú tampoco!" se rió Alice.

Pasamos las siguientes cuatro horas en varias tiendas. Alice mantuvo su parte del trato y me fui con un nuevo par de vaqueros de talle bajo y un bonito jersey azul con cuello de pico. Paramos en mi casa el tiempo suficiente para que yo dejase el conjunto y cogiera mi maleta. Entonces nos fuimos a su casa.

"¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!" dijo Alice mientras entrábamos.

"¡Ya bajo, querida!" vino desde el piso de arriba.

Alice se rió por lo bajo y se giró para mirarnos. "No tiene ni idea de que hay alguien conmigo. ¡Se va a poner rojo!"

Las tres nos sentamos en el sofá y observamos las escaleras para ver si Alice tendría razón.

Edward bajó las escaleras, todavía abrochándose la camiseta. Podías ver claramente la parte superior de su muscular pecho.

"¿Has matado a alguien hoy y simplemente has destrozado sus pies?" Levantó la mirada y nos vio a las tres. Se paró en seco y se puso rojo. "Veo que tenemos compañía, Alice. ¡Qué descortés por tu parte no haberlo mencionado!"

"¡Se me debe haber olvidado!" dijo Alice alegremente. "Y en serio, Edward. Ya deberías saber que siempre hay que bajar totalmente vestido. ¡Nunca sabes a quién he invitado!"

"Muy cierto," murmuró Edward mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Esa era una tonalidad de rojo muy interesante," me reí.

"Sólo puedo conseguir que lo haga unas dos veces al año," dijo Alice. "Esa ha sido mi segunda vez, estaba un poco preocupada de que no lo conseguiría ya que sólo quedan dos semanas para que se acabe el año."

"¿Qué le hiciste la primera vez?" pregunté.

Alice sonrió ampliamente. "Entré en su habitación cuando estaba vistiéndose una mañana. Ahora comprueba dos veces que ha cerrado el pestillo de la puerta."

"¡Eres malvada, Alice!" me reí, apoyándome en su hombro.

"¡Gracias, Bella!" dijo Alice animadamente.

"Alice y yo vamos a probarnos la ropa nueva," dijo Rose mientras se levantaba. "Tú vete a hacer los deberes para que podamos ir al cine,"

"¿Ya me estás mandando?" bromeé. "Pensé que esperarías al menos otra semana."

"Prefiero ir directa al grano," Rosalie se rió por lo bajo.

"Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien, Rose," dije seriamente. "Entiendes mi sentido del humor."

Cogí mi maleta y me fui a la cocina. Edward estaba mirando por la ventana. Me aclaré la garganta para no sobresaltarle.

Se giró lentamente, con una expresión pensativa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, sonrió. "¿Lista para abordar las matemáticas?"

"Sí," dije. "Y ya que estamos, he ganado Tutor-boy." **(a.n.: Bella va a llamar esto a Edward bastantes veces, la traducción sería 'Chico-tutor' pero como creo que suena muy mal voy a dejarlo como 'Tutor-boy')**

"¿En serio?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Pregunta a Alice si no me crees."

"No es necesario. Me fío de ti, Bella."

"¡Bien! ¡Porque yo confío en que me ayudes a aprobar!" Me senté junto a la mesa de la cocina y saque mi libro de matemáticas. Esperaba de verdad que Edward supiera como explicar. Necesitaba aprobar esta clase.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. ¿A quien no le gustaría ver a Edward bajar las escaleras abrochándose la camisa? ;)

Decidme vuestra opinión. R&R

A aquellos que lean en inglés, tengo que recomendarles que lean **Blind**, es una historia fantástica, (está calificada M), a mi personalmente me encanta. Los personajes están muy bien caracterizados, y es bastante romántica. La podéis encontrar en mis favoritas, en mi profile, sale de las primeras.


	6. 06B En el cine

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**En el cine: **

Edward pasó unas tres horas intentando ayudarme a que entendiera los problemas de matemáticas. Era un trabajo lento conmigo. Básicamente, él tenía que explicar los problemas línea por línea, pero lentamente los estaba empezando a entender. Incluso tuve dos problemas bien hechos. Estaba contenta de que me hubiera ayudado e incluso más contenta porque podía ir al cine con los demás.

Acabamos parando primero para cenar en un restaurante muy agradable. Fue una de las mejores comidas que he tenido y no por la comida. Era por el ruido. Todo el mundo hablaba y reía, era tan diferente a las silenciosas comidas en mi casa.

Cuando llegamos al cine, nos dejaron a Alice, a Rose y a mí a cargo de los aperitivos mientras los chicos buscaban asiento. Esperamos pacientemente nuestro turno en el mostrador.

"Pagaré todo esto ahora para que podamos aligerarnos dentro de la sala," sugirió Alice.

"¡Tengo que comprar Twizzlers!" **(a.n.: ahora se van a nombrar bastantes nombres de chucherías y cosas así, eso no sé como traducirlo, si queréis saber lo que son os sugiero que los busquéis en google en la parte de imágenes, es lo que hice yo) **dije, señalándolos.

"Yo necesito Sno-caps," dijo Rosalie.

"¿Qué te pongo?" preguntó el chico de detrás del mostrador.

"Skittles, Peanut M&Ms, una de palomitas grandes, Son-caps, Twizzlers, y Raisinets," pidió Alice. "Y tres coca-colas."

Cogimos las bebidas y las demás cosas y nos dirigimos a la sala. Emmett estaba de pie, agitando los brazos como si estuviera intentando ayudar a un avión a aterrizar. Nos miramos y nos reímos de mi hermano. Acabé con Edward a mi izquierda y Alice a mi derecha. Jasper estaba a su lado, y después Emmett y Rosalie.

Me senté, poniendo una pierna en el asiento y la otra encima del regazo de Edward. Me sostuvo por el tobillo con las manos, evitando que me cayese.

"¿Preparado para dos horas de acción sin cortes?" le pregunté, levantando las cejas.

"No mucho, pero aguantaré," contestó Edward, sonriendo.

"¡Aquí tienes!" dijo Alice, tirando una bolsa de Skittles a Edward.

La cogió rápida y fácilmente. Estaba impresionada.

"Toma, Bella," dijo Alice, dándome una coca-cola. "Compartidla Edward y tú. ¡Te prometo que no tiene piojos!"

Me reí mientras le pasaba la bebida a Edward. "¿Has oído eso, Edward? Tú hermana da fe de tu buena salud."

"Ser hijo único," murmuró.

"No te gustaría," dije con seguridad. "Te aburrirías y te sentirías solo sin ella."

"¡Gracias, Bella!" dijo Alice alegremente. "¡Yo le estado diciendo eso mismo durante años!"

Edward estaba observando como abría mi paquete de Twizzlers con asco en la cara.

"¿Qué?" pregunté inocentemente. "¿Tienes algo en contra de las pegajosas propiedades del Twizzler?"

"Esas cosas no tienen nada bueno," contestó Edward. "¿Sabes que esas cosas forman caries?"

"¡Sólo si las comes todos los días!" objeté. "¿Has probado alguna vez uno?"

"No."

"Pruébalo. Apuesto que te gusta."

"No, gracias."

"¡Oh, venga! No puedes tener miedo del Twizzler," dije, agitando el palo rojo delante de su cara. "Sólo un bocado. Pruébalo."

"Creo que no," dijo, empujando mi mano suavemente.

"¿Sabes qué? Tú pruebas esto y si algún día nos encontramos con algo que yo no como lo probaré."

"Vale," murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia mi mano.

"¡Y no babees!" bromeé.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le dio un mordisco. Lo masticó durante un ratito, todo el tiempo con cara de querer escupirlo. Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi control para no reírme de él. Cuando cogió la coca-cola y se bebió la mitad, no tuve más remedio que reírme. Era bueno que las luces estuvieran todavía encendidas o me habrían dicho que me callase.

"¡Bella, eso sabe a goma!" dijo Edward, con una expresión que te decía que todavía le quedaba un poco en la boca.

Di un gras mordisco y sonreí alegremente. "¡Entonces más para mí!"

"¿Qué te está haciendo, Edward?" preguntó Emmett.

Me giré en mi asiento, quitando la pierna de encima de Edward, para poder ver a mi hermano. "Nada."

"Ha hecho que pruebes uno, ¿verdad?" preguntó Emmett, sus ojos azules brillando.

"Es la cosa más asquerosa que he probado en mi vida," dijo Edward con un escalofrío.

"Impresionante," murmuró Alice.

"¡Dejad de odiar al Twizzler!" me reí por lo bajo. Cambié de posición, apoyándome contra Edward con los pies en mi asiento para poder ver a los demás. "¡Es mejor que tus simples y viejas palomitas, Em!"

"¿Cuántas veces habéis discutido sobre la comida?" dijo Edward, con su cara cerca de la mía.

"Siempre, ¿verdad Em?" bromeé.

"Casi, Squirt," contestó Emmett.

Estaba un poco distraído con Rosalie. No me lo tomé personalmente.

"Alice, veo que eres una chica Raisinet," bromeé.

"¡Por supuesto, Bella!" Alice se rió por lo bajo. "¡Que el chocolate lo cubra todo es una de las cosas que más me gusta!" **(a.n.: los raisinets son pasas recubiertas de chocolate)**

Me guiñó el ojo y me reí. ¡Eso podía tomarse de muchas formas! Cuando las luces empezaron a apagarse me tapé la boca rápidamente para contenerme.

Me giré de manera que mis pies estaban debajo de mí y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Edward. Me sentía realmente cómoda con él, como si hubiéramos sido amigos toda la vida.

¡Estaba preparada para ver acción! Emmett me había enseñado a apreciar las películas de acción por las peleas, no por la historia. Si quería una buena historia, veía cosas como 'Love, Actually' y 'Steel Magnolias'. Desafortunadamente, a mitad de la película, no podía parar las risitas que me salían. Los efectos especiales apenas eran creíbles en esta película.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí y pude verlo sonriendo con malicia. "¿Estás bien?"

Negué con la cabeza, intentando controlarme por los demás al menos un poco. "¡Esto es demasiado! No puedo parar..."

Edward me cogió de la mano y me levantó. Me indicó que fuera delante de él por el pasillo, y me llevó fuera. Me sentó en un banco que había fuera del cine. Puse la cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando tranquilizarme.

Cuando me tuve bajo control, me limpié los ojos y miré a Edward. Estaba mirándome con prudencia.

"¡Lo siento!" suspiré. "Es una combinación del azúcar del Twizzler y la cafeína de la coca-cola. Intento mantenerme lejos de los refrescos con cafeína. Cuando bebo esa malvada bebida, pierdo el control sobre mi sentido del humor y me rió de todo."

"¡Ah!" fue su única respuesta.

"Probablemente es mejor que me dejes sola si quieres seguir viendo la película," le sugerí.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

"Si vuelvo, empezaré otra vez. Esos efectos especiales son horribles," dije.

"Prefiero hacerte compañía, si no te importa," dijo tímidamente.

"¡En absoluto!" contesté, sonriendo. Se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea. Me levanté de un salto y le cogí de la mano, llevándole detrás de mí.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó, manteniendo mi ritmo fácilmente.

"¡Tu hermana mencionó que sentías necesidad por la velocidad! ¡Vamos a hacer una carrera!" arrastré a Edward a una sala de juegos recreativos. "Soy bastante buena con esto. ¿Y tú?"

"Nunca he jugado a este," admitió.

"Entonces cogeremos un circuito de nivel normal."

Le expliqué a Edward como elegir su nivel y su coche. Una vez que eso quedó decidido, empezamos el juego. Estuvimos jugando hasta que Emmett apareció por detrás de mí y me dio un susto de muerte. Me caí del asiento.

"¡Das asco, Emmett!" le grité, cuando Edward me ayudó a levantarme.

"¡No deberías haber estado tan concentrada!" bromeó Emmett, despeinándome. "¿Te aburriste con la película o algo así?"

"O algo así," murmuré.

"¿Cuánta cafeína has tomado, Bella?" preguntó Emmett, en su voz paternal que usaba muy pocas veces.

"No mucha," dije.

"¡Bella!" me advirtió Emmett.

"¡Te lo juro!" me defendí.

"La verdad es que yo me bebí la mayoría intentando deshacerme del sabor del Twizzler," dijo Edward. Le saqué la lengua a mi hermano.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Jasper.

"¡El centro comercial cierra en una hora!" gritó Alice. "¡Vamos!"

"¡De ninguna manera!" dije rápidamente. "Fui esta mañana."

"¡Venga, Bella!" dijo Alice, cogiéndome la mano. "Sólo necesito algunas cosas."

"Entonces te veré en el coche," me reí por lo bajo. "Claramente no me necesitas para algunas cosas."

"¡Bien!" resopló Alice, mientras cogía a Jasper del brazo.

"Te dije que era cabezota," dijo Emmett mientras los cuatro salían del cine.

Suspiré cuando los vi irse, debatiéndome si debería irme con ellos o no.

"No tienes que hacerlo," dijo Edward tranquilamente desde detrás de mí. Casi había olvidado que estaba ahí.

"Lo sé, pero probablemente debería. Emmett me pidió que hiciera un esfuerzo," dije chocando los pies entre sí. "Se preocupa de que no salgo lo suficiente."

"Podemos dar un paseo mientras esperamos," sugirió Edward. "Llevo mi móvil y estoy seguro de que Alice llamará si vuelven a los coches antes que nosotros."

"¡De acuerdo!" dijo mientras mi buen humor volvía. Realmente odiaba ir de compras.

Edward me dio la mano y nos fuimos andando juntos, dirigiéndonos al paseo marítimo. Él no era una de esas personas que necesitan llenar casa segundo con palabras. Me incliné más cerca de él cuando una ráfaga de viento me hizo sentir frío.

"¿Tienes frío, Bella?" preguntó suavemente.

"Estaré bien," dije, no quería que se preocupara por mí.

¡Demasiado tarde! Ya me había soltado la mano y estaba quitándose la chaqueta.

"De verdad, Edward..."

"Por favor," dijo en voz baja.

No podía resistirme cuando me lo pedía tan amablemente. Le deje que me ayudara a ponérmela. Sus brazos eran mucho más largos que los míos y me tomó un rato doblar las mangas hasta que estaba cómoda.

"Gracias."

"De nada." Me dio la mano otra vez y seguimos con nuestro paseo.

"Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Edward. Puedes estar callado o hablar, pero en los dos casos, significa algo. No como cuando estoy hablando con Mike o Tyler, o incluso Emmett."

"¿Quiénes son Mike y Tyler?"

"Trabajan en el restaurante conmigo. Tyler es cocinero y es buena gente. Puede entender una indirecta."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Oh, bueno, cuando empecé a trabajar allí, Tyler me pidió salir. Le dije que no quería salir con nadie y lo aceptó. Hemos sido amigos de trabajo desde entonces. Mike es una historia diferente."

"¿Amigo de trabajo?"

"¡Claro! Tienes tus amigos de verdad con los que te gusta pasar el tiempo. El tipo de amigos que es más como familia, como Angela, aunque ella técnicamente también es una amiga de trabajo. Después tienes tus amigos de trabajo, las personas con las que hablas y en las que tienes algo de interés, pero sólo mientras estás en el trabajo."

"¿Y la historia diferente?"

Resoplé. No puede evitarlo. "Mike la Mosca. Eso es lo que Em y yo le llamamos. Siempre parece que le estoy espantando. No importa cuantas veces le diga a ese chico que 'no', nunca parece entenderlo. Quiero decir, ¡por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tienes que decir 'no quiero salir con nadie' antes de que una persona lo entienda?"

"¿De verdad no quieres salir con nadie?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Todavía no he encontrado alguien por el que quiera dejar mi tiempo libre. ¡Además! Con todas las clases que vas a tener que darme, ¡no tendré tiempo para salir con alguien!"

"No lo estabas haciendo tan mal hoy," ofreció Edward.

"¡Gracias por mentirme, Edward!" me reí por lo bajo. "¡Me encantan los chicos que saben cuando mentir!"

Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero su móvil empezó a sonar. El tono era chopsticks** (a.n.: significa 'palillos chinos', supongo que se referirá a esos tonos que traen todos los móviles recién comprados, por lo menos el mío tenía uno que me recordaba a algo chino)** y no pude evitar reírme. Me sonrió mientras soltaba mi mano y sacaba su móvil.

Lo abrió fácilmente y dijo, "¿Sí, Alice? Estaremos allí en poco tiempo." Cerró el teléfono y sonrió. "Los guardias de seguridad acaban de escoltar a mi hermana fuera del centro comercial. Van de camino a los coches."

Me reí por lo bajo mientras le daba la mano y volvíamos al aparcamiento corriendo suavemente. Increíblemente, mis pies se comportaron todo el camino. Cuando nos acercamos al coche, pudimos ver a los otros esperándonos pacientemente.

"¿Ha intentado comerte una chaqueta?" bromeó Emmett.

"¡Ja, ja!" dije, poniendo las manos en la cintura. Verme así sólo hizo que todo el mundo se riera. "¡No puedo evitar tener brazos cortos!" grité, montándome en el coche de Edward y cerrando la puerta mientras se reían.

Edward se deslizó detrás del volante e intentó esconder su sonrisa. Suspiré y me permití sonreír un poco.

"Puedes reírte. Sí que tengo un aspecto bastante tonto."

"La verdad es que..." dijo, mirándome atentamente. "Creo que estás preciosa."

Me sonrojé, escondiendo la cara detrás del pelo. Nadie aparte de Emmett me había dicho eso antes. Al menos, no desde que mis padres murieron.

"Gracias," murmuré.

"De repente pareces triste, Bella. Perdóname si he dicho algo que te haya ofendido."

"No, Edward, ¡nada de eso!" me mordí el labio, preguntándome cuanto quería contarle. Sólo le he conocido durante un día. "Es sólo que... a veces, algunas cosas me hacen pensar en mis padres y todavía duele un poco."

"Les echas de menos." No era una pregunta.

"Mucho. Eran muy buenos padres. ¡Pero! ¡Tengo más suerte que otros!" dije, levantando la cabeza. "Tengo a Emmett para cuidar de mí. Y algunos amigos muy buenos."

"¿Entro en la categoría de buen amigo?" Su sonrisa era bromista, pero sus ojos verdes eran muy serios.

"Absolutamente," dije, sonriendo. "¡Después de todo eres mi tutor favorito!" me alegraba de ver que mi respuesta había quitado esa expresión seria de su cara para reemplazarla con una de alegría. Edward nunca debería estar triste.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os guste el capítulo. Yo con lo de la chaqueta no puedo evitar reírme. Decidme que os ha parecido el capítulo, y por supuesto, que os parece la traducción, si hay algo que no entendáis no dudéis en preguntarlo. R&R

Sigo recomendando a los que lean en inglés que lean 'Blind', la historia es buenísima.

Bueno, nos veremos en 4 o 5 días cuando suba el siguiente capítulo, que estoy segura que os va a encantar. Imaginaos las cosas que pueden pasar cuando Alice juega a 'Verdad o Atrevimiento'.


	7. 07E Verdad o Atrevimiento

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Verdad o Atrevimiento: **

Eran algo más de las diez cuando llegamos a mi casa del cine. Nadie estaba preparado para acabar ya la noche. Nos sentamos, intentando decidir que hacer.

"¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer!" cantó Alice.

"Conozco esa voz," dije cautelosamente. "Quiere jugar a algo."

"¿A qué?" preguntó con emoción Emmett.

"¡Verdad o Atrevimiento!" gritó Alice. "¡Yo elijo primero! ¡Jasper! Verdad o Atrevimiento."

"Verdad," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No eres divertido," Alice hizo un mohín. "¡Pero de acuerdo! ¿Qué sientes por mí?"

"Eso es fácil," Jasper se rió por lo bajo, inclinándose más cerca de ella. "Te quiero."

La besó rápidamente. Puse los ojos en blanco al verlos.

"¡Mi turno!" dijo Jasper, frotándose las manos.

"¡Edward, eres mi hombre! ¡Verdad o Atrevimiento!"

Bajé la cabeza. De las dos formas era hombre muerto. Si decía verdad, me cuestionaría sobre mi virginidad. Si decía atrevimiento, un montón de cosas embarazosas podían pasar. Pero, con Bella aquí, atrevimiento era la elección más prudente.

"Atrevimiento."

"¡Edward!" casi cantó Jasper. "Te desafío a que toques chopsticks **(a.n.: palillos chinos, otra vez)** en la clave incorrecta."

"¿Qué tipo de atrevimiento es ese?" soltó Bella.

Todo el mundo se rió de mí y de Bella. Sabían cuanto odiaba bromear sobre mi piano.

"¡Bien!" gruñí mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al piano. Toqué la versión más corta y horrible de la canción. Volví dando zancadas al salón y me senté en el suelo otra vez. "¿Feliz?"

"Disminuye esa agresividad, Edward," dijo Jasper mientras se reía. "¡Podía haber sido peor, ya sabes!"

"¡Emmett, verdad o atrevimiento!" le pregunté, dándole la espalda a Jasper.

"¡Atrevimiento, por supuesto!" contestó Emmett alegremente.

Sonreí malignamente. Todavía me lo debía por su última broma. "Te desafío a que corras alrededor de la casa mientras cantas 'Barbie Girl' tan fuerte como puedas." **(a.n.: a los que no sepan cual es esa canción, descargáosla o buscadla en youtube, os reiréis un montón, además, así entenderéis lo ridículo de Emmett cantándola) **

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que rodear la casa?" preguntó Emmett, levantándose.

"Sólo una," contesté. "Pero tienes que cantar hasta que acabes el primer estribillo."

Emmett abrió la puerta empezó a correr alrededor de la casa cantando tan fuerte como le era posible. Todos nos fuimos corriendo a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero para verle cruzarlo. Nos vio y paró el tiempo suficiente para hacer un pequeño baile. Para cuando volvió a entrar en la casa, teníamos un ataque de risa y su cara estaba completamente roja.

Emmett se sentó al lado de Rosalie y ella le besó rápidamente en la mejilla. "¡Bella!" dijo.

Bella inmediatamente se incorporó y miró a su hermano. "Verdad."

"¿En secreto te gustaría salir con Mike la Mosca?" preguntó Emmett.

"¡Eeww! ¡Nunca!" gritó Bella, tirándole un cojín del sofá a su hermano.

"¡Rosalie!" Bella se rió por lo bajo. "¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?"

"Verdad," Rosalie sonrió con malicia.

"¿Quieres a mi hermano?" preguntó Bella.

Rosalie se sonrojó muchísimo. Miró a Emmett pero rápidamente retiró la mirada. "Sí," susurró.

"¿Rose?" preguntó Emmett, levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirase. "¿Lo dices de verdad?"

"Sí," dijo Rose mientras se sonrojaba otra vez.

Emmett se rió por lo bajo y la besó suavemente. "Yo también te quiero, ya sabes."

"¡Volvamos al juego!" ordenó Alice. "Rose, elige a alguien."

"¡Jasper!" dijo Rosalie.

"Dame un atrevimiento," contestó Jasper.

"Te desafío a que quites de en medio todas las revistas de moda de Alice durante un día entero," dijo Rosalie.

"¿Quieres que muera?" dijo Jasper con un grito apagado.

"¿Quiere eso decir que eliges el segundo atrevimiento?" bromeó Rose.

"¡Lo que sea!" gritó Jasper.

"Te desafío a que vayas arriba, te desnudes, y cruces el salón una vez," anunció Rosalie.

"¡Oh, Dios!" dijo Bella, escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

Podía ver su sonrojo extendiéndose hasta su cuello. Sonreí al verlo.

"¡Bien!" cedió Jasper, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. "Para aquellos que no quieran ver, sentíos libres de cubrir vuestros ojos."

Bella se inclinó hacia mí, escondiendo su cara en mi hombro. Sonreí abiertamente mientras ponía un brazo a su alrededor.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres ser testigo de su vergüenza?"

"Totalmente," murmuró Bella contra mí.

"¡Voy a bajar!" gritó Jasper.

Cerré los ojos, ya que no tenía deseos de ser testigo del espectáculo. Escuché como mi hermana le silbaba y Emmett y Rosalie se reían por lo bajo.

Cuando oí cerrarse una puerta del piso de arriba, abrí los ojos otra vez. "Ya puedes mirar, Bella."

Echó una ojeada entre sus dedos antes de incorporarse y quitarse las manos de la cara. "Os tomáis vuestro Verdad o Atrevimiento muy en serio."

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Alice alegremente.

Jasper bajó poco después, murmurando para sí. "Alice, verdad o atrevimiento."

"Verdad, por favor, Jazz," dijo Alice dulcemente.

"¿Eres adicta a las compras?" preguntó Jasper, guiñándole el ojo.

"No puedes ser adicto a tu trabajo," declaró Alice. "¡Bella!"

"¡Atrevimiento!" dijo Bella, cruzando los dedos.

"¡Te desafío a que vayas arriba y reordenes la colección de CDs de Edward!" anunció Alice.

"¡Alice!" me quejé.

Mi hermana sabía que mi colección estaba específicamente organizada por año y artista. Bella ya se había ido y subía las escaleras corriendo. Volvió unos diez minutos más tarde, sonriendo alegremente.

"¡Todo hecho!" cantó Bella. "¿Quieres mandar a alguien para que lo compruebe?"

"¡No!" dijo Alice animadamente. "Confío en ti."

"¡Edward!" dijo Bella, girándose hacia mí. "¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?"

"Atrevimiento," suspiré.

"Te desafío a que pongas tu colección de CDs como estaba en cinco minutos," dijo.

Entonces me guiñó el ojo. Me quedé mirándola fijamente durante un minuto.

Se rió por lo bajo y dijo, "Estás malgastando el tiempo. Te quedan cuatro minutos y medio."

Me levanté y subí los escalones de dos en dos. Entré corriendo en mi habitación y me dirigí hacia mis CDs. Sonreí a lo que vi. Bella había cogido el primer y el último CD de cada estantería y sólo había cambiado esos. ¡Era un genio! Tendría que agradecérselo más tarde. Rápidamente lo arreglé todo y bajé corriendo las escaleras cuando todavía me quedaba un minuto.

"¡Hecho!" dije con orgullo.

"¡Tengo que verlo!" gritó Alice, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Todo el mundo la siguió. Estaba de pie en delante de mi colección, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que estaba arreglado.

"Bella, ¿de verdad cambiaste el orden?" preguntó mi hermana.

"¡Por supuesto!" contestó Bella. "Yo no mentiría."

"Estaba desordenado, Alice," confirmé. "Lo que pasa es que sé donde va todo."

"¡Bien!" dijo Alice en derrota. "Volvamos abajo."

Volvimos a nuestros sitios en el salón. Me giré hacia Rosalie.

"Rose, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?"

"Atrevimiento," contestó Rose.

"Te desafío a que te comas una de las barritas energéticas de Emmett," dije.

"¡Edward!" gritó Rosalie. "¡Sabes que esas cosas están asquerosas! ¡Me desafiaste a que hiciera eso hace meses! Además, esas barritas son para ganar peso y _no_ quiero ganar pero. Cuesta trabajo mantener esta figura."

"La última vez no lo completaste," la informé. "Eso significa que todavía vale."

"¡Bien!" gimió. "Emmett."

Extendió la mano hacia él. Él rápidamente sacó una barrita y se la dio. Sería incluso más asquerosa después de estar en su bolsillo todo el día.

Bella se inclinó más cerca de mí y susurró, "Eres bastante malvado, Edward."

Sentí su respiración en mi mejilla, tuve un escalofrío y cerré los ojos. Rápidamente me controlé y miré a mi hermana. Parecía que no me estaba prestando atención. Esperaba que eso fuera verdad.

Esperamos pacientemente a que Rosalie acabase su atrevimiento. En el momento en que dio el último bocado, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Volvió un poco más tarde, con la cara un poco verde.

"Rose," dije, mirándola atentamente. "Lo siento mucho. Si hubiera sabido que te iba a sentar mal, habría cambiado tu atrevimiento."

"No pasa nada," dijo Rose, sonriéndome débilmente. "Em, ¿podrías llevarme a casa?"

"Claro, Rose," dijo Emmett. Levantándose y abrazándola. "Squirt, ¿quieres irte ya a casa?"

"Me gustaría quedarme un rato más si alguien me lleva después a casa," dijo Bella.

"Haré que Edward la llevé más tarde," dijo Alice alegremente. "¡Ponte mejor, Rose!"

"Gracias, Alice," dijo Rose mientras Emmett la llevaba fuera de la casa.

"No más atrevimientos con barritas energéticas, Edward," me advirtió Alice.

"No estaba planeándolo," dije con rigidez. "No quería que se pusiera mala."

"Ya lo sé, hermanito," dijo Alice, dándome un golpe en la rodilla. "Me quedaré con el turno de Rose. Jasper, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?"

"Creo que esta vez elegiré verdad," dijo Jasper.

"¿Cuál es el peor libro que has leído?" preguntó Alice.

"Un libro llamado 'Grendel', que se suponía que era Beowulf desde el punto de vista del monstruo. Era una perdida de dinero y tiempo," contestó Jasper.

"¡Nota mental!" Bella se rió por lo bajo. "No acercarse a un libro llamado 'Grendel'. Gracias por la advertencia, Jasper."

"¡De acuerdo, Bella!" dijo Jasper. "¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?"

"Verdad," contestó valientemente Bella.

"¿Cuál es la cosa más embarazosa que has hecho en tu vida?" preguntó Jasper.

Bella se puso roja desde la frente hasta el cuello. "Una vez fui a clase con la parte de atrás de mi vestido metida enganchada en mi ropa interior." Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos y se inclinó en su regazo.

Miré a mi hermana y a Jasper, impresionado por la honestidad de Bella. No sabía si reír o sentirme mal por ella. Obviamente, mi hermana y Jasper pensaron que reírse era la reacción adecuada.

"¡Sólo tenía cinco años!" murmuró Bella. De repente se incorporó, levantando la barbilla. "¡Alice! ¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?"

"¡Atrevimiento!" Alice se rió por lo bajo.

"Te desafío a que no compres nada mañana durante el día entero," dijo Bella, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Qué?" gritó Alice. "¿Un día entero sin comprar? ¡Bella, eres malvada!" vi a mi hermana fruncir el ceño a la perspectiva de veinticuatro horas sin una sola adquisición. Cuando empezó a sonreí de repente, me entró mucho miedo. Mi hermana se tomaba la venganza muy seriamente. "¡Oh, Bella!" cantó Alice.

"Alice, sé buena," le advertí.

"¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?" preguntó Alice, ignorándome completamente.

"Atrevimiento," dijo Bella. Estaba siendo cabezota. Su barbilla estaba todavía rígida y levantada.

"Te desafío..." empezó Alice. Se paró a propósito y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Te desafío a que beses a Edward, en la boca."

"¡Alice!" grité. "Eso no es un atrevimiento justo y lo sabes."

"Tampoco lo es una prohibición a comprar. Supongo que entonces podemos cancelar los dos atrevimientos," dijo Alice alegremente.

"Creo que no," Bella se rió por lo bajo.

Me giré para mirarla y estaba de rodillas. Cogió mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Había tenido algunos besos antes, pero ninguno como este. Sus labios se movían perfectamente sobre los míos. Eran cálidos y suaves y se fueron demasiado rápido.

"¡Maldición!" gritó Alice.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Jasper intentando consolar a mi hermana. Bella le estaba sonriendo con malicia.

Bella buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda. "Hey, Alice. Te daré otra oportunidad para recuperar tus privilegios para comprar. ¡Elige!" Tiró la moneda, la cogió y la apretó contra su mano.

"¡Cruz!" dijo Alice.

Bella echó una ojeada por debajo de su mano y frunció el ceño. "Tú ganas, Alice. Tus privilegios para comprar son restaurados."

"¡Sí!" gritó Alice, abrazando a Jasper fuertemente.

Bella miró su reloj e hizo una mueca. "Realmente necesito irme a casa. Tengo el turno de mediodía mañana. ¿Te importa?" preguntó, mirándome.

"En absoluto." Me levanté y cogí mis llaves. "Ahora vuelvo, Alice."

Me giré y vi a mi hermana perdida en los ojos de su novio. Me reí por lo bajo mientras le abría la puerta a Bella. Salimos los dos juntos y cerré la puerta suavemente, ya que no quería interrumpir a Alice y Jasper.

"Gracias," dijo Bella, cuando le abrí la puerta del coche.

La cerré y me deslicé detrás del volante. "¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche?"

"¡Sí! ¡Alice es adicta a las compras de verdad!" Bella se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Tenía razón?"

"¿Quién y sobre qué?"

"¿Alice con la moneda?"

"Ni siquiera se acercó," Bella se rió. "Me sentía mal porque estaba muy disgustada. Si hubiera sabido que se lo iba a tomar tan mal, hubiera cambiado su atrevimiento."

Me di cuenta de que no había dicho que se habría echado atrás de su propio atrevimiento. Me pregunté si eso significaba que había disfrutado el beso tanto como yo. Probablemente me lo estaba imaginado. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto tan rápidamente? ¿Y cómo podía gustarme tanto en tan poco tiempo?

La vuelta a su casa fue silenciosa. Sólo habló para señalarme calles que tenía que girar. Finalmente llegamos a un camino de entrada con una pequeña casa al final de una calle rodeada de árboles.

"¿Te gustaría pasar?" preguntó.

"Si no es demasiado tarde," dije con cautela. No quería que descubriera cuantas ganas tenía de ver su casa.

"No, está bien," me aseguró Bella. Cogió su maleta del asiento de atrás y salió del coche.

La seguí por la acera y en la pequeña casa. El salón tenía un viejo sofá y una televisión con juegos apilados a su alrededor. La pared de detrás de la televisión tenía la fotografía de una pareja que supuse que eran sus padres. Todas las demás fotografías eran de ella y Emmett durante sus vidas.

"No es mucho," Bella suspiró. "Pero es nuestro."

"Me gusta," le contesté sinceramente. Bella sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Me cogió de la mano y me guió al piso de arriba y a su habitación. Me soltó la mano y se acercó a su reproductor de CD. Lo encendió y 'Girlfriend' de Avril Lavigne llenó la habitación. Sonreí con malicia a su elección. Me vio y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Todo el mundo necesita al menos una canción estúpida para bailar cuando nadie está mirando. Ahora vuelvo," dijo mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

Escuché el sonido de agua al caer y supuse que estaba en el cuarto de baño. Me acerqué hasta su cama y cogí el libro que estaba allí. Era un ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio y las tapas estaban rotas en algunas partes. Lo dejé donde estaba y me incliné contra sus cojines, cerrando los ojos.

Sólo había estado en la habitación de una chica una vez y aquella vez no me había sentido tan cómodo, tan normal. Recordé el día en mi cabeza y estuve contento al darme cuenta de que realmente me había divertido. No podía recordar la última vez que eso pasó. Pensé que oí a Bella decir mi nombre, pero simplemente debía haber estado pensando en su voz. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para molestarme.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el primer beso? No es mucho, pero la situación no era la más apropiada. Esa Alice...

Decidme que opináis, y que os ha parecido el capítulo. R&R

A los que lean inglés les recomiendo 'Camp Wilderness', es una historia muy buena en la que Edward y Bella se conocen en un campamento del que son monitores. Tiene segunda y tercera parte. Podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos.

También recomiendo 'Hear no Evil', esta historia también es muy buena, empieza un poco lenta, pero se pone muy interesante. En esta Bella ya es vampiro, un vampiro muy especial, pero todavía no conoce a los Cullens. También está en mis favoritos.

Realmente os las recomiendo, las vais a disfrutar.


	8. 08B Turno de Mediodía

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Turno de Mediodía: **

Mi despertador sonó y rápidamente estiré el brazo y lo golpeé. Me giré, intentando tirar de las mantas, pero se habían enganchado. Me giré otra vez para ver con que se habían enganchado y dejé escapar un grito ahogado al ver la figura durmiente de Edward encima de mis mantas.

Sonreí, recordando mi intento de despertarlo anoche. Dormía profundamente y no parecía hablar. Hice una mueca. Esperaba que no hubiera hablado anoche o la noche antes. Solía decir cosas muy embarazosas mientras dormía.

Le miré hasta que mi despertador sonó otra vez. Lo dejé sonar durante un minuto, esperando que le despertara. Lo apagué cuando no pareció estar haciendo mucho. Me senté y pasé los dedos por su pelo de color bronce. Era más suave de lo que había imaginado. No tan suave como sus labios, me dije a mí misma, sonrojándome al recordar anoche.

"Edward," le llamé, sacudiéndole el hombro.

Solamente se movió un poco. Empujé su hombro con un poco más de fuerza.

"Despierta, Edward." Iba a empujarle de nuevo, pero cogió mi muñeca en el aire.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró fijamente. Parecía confundido sobre donde estaba y lo que yo estaba haciendo allí.

"Te quedaste dormido," le aclaré.

Me soltó el brazo y se sentó lentamente. Se paso las manos por el pelo.

"Sólo lo estás haciendo peor," me reí por lo bajo.

Sonrió dulcemente. "Lo sé."

"¡Pero si habla!" me reí.

"Hacía bastante tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente," admitió, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Sin problema," dije, frotándole la espalda, esperando que dejara de fruncirlo. "¡Al menos no roncas como Emmett!"

Se rió por lo bajo y me miró. "Gracias, Bella."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por aliviar mi aprensión. No estoy acostumbrado a despertar en habitaciones desconocidas."

"Pensé que ayer habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que no éramos desconocidos," dije, empujándole en el hombro con las manos.

Sonrió, pero no le alcanzó los ojos.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes dos o tres libros negros escondidos debajo del colchón en tu casa?"

Sonrió, sus ojos al fin iluminándose. "¡Ni uno!"

"¡Bien!" dije alegremente. "Eres demasiado bueno para eso de todos modos. Puedes quedarte y despertarte un poco más antes de irte a casa. Desafortunadamente, yo tengo que prepararme para el trabajo."

"Turno de mediodía, ¿verdad?" preguntó Edward.

"¡Sí!" dije, sacando mi ropa. "Asegúrate de decirle a Alice que me lo pasé muy bien ayer y dale las gracias otra vez de mi parte."

"Lo haré," contestó tranquilamente, viéndome cruzar la habitación y dirigirme a él.

Le besé en la sien y le despeiné el pelo. "Despiértate más antes de conducir. Todavía pareces estar medio dormido. Odiaría que mi tutor favorito tuviera un accidente de tráfico. Ya hablaremos más tarde."

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para empezar mi día. Me duché, me depilé, y me vestí con la ropa del trabajo. Tenía que llevar vaqueros negros y zapatillas de deporte negras con la necesaria camiseta negra con letras amarillas. Decidí que mi pelo pedía una cola hoy. Rápidamente me cepillé el pelo todavía húmedo y lo sujeté con dos gomillas.

Me detuve delante de la puerta de Emmett y llamé una vez. "¡Me voy al trabajo, Em! Son las diez en caso de que te lo estés preguntando."

No respondió. Supuse que estaba o todavía durmiendo o ya se había ido. Nunca abría la puerta de su habitación si podía evitarlo. La tenía muy desordenada. Eché un vistazo en mi propia habitación y vi que Edward se había ido.

Bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina dando saltitos. Busqué en uno de los muebles hasta que encontré mi escondite de las barritas de cereales. Cogí una y me dirigí al salón. Una vez que encontré mi delantal y mi bloc, cogí las llaves y salí.

Hacía bastante sol para un día de Seattle. Me subí en mi camión, sonriendo cuando el motor rugió. Me encantaba mi camión, sobre todo porque lo había comprado por mi cuenta. Pero también me encantaba porque era prácticamente indestructible.

Me dirigí al trabajo, tarareando para mí, sin molestarme en poner la radio. Angela estaba en el aparcamiento cuando llegué. Bajé de un salto y la saludé.

"¡Hey, Ang! ¿Habéis hecho tú y Ben algo divertido este fin de semana?"

"Sólo ver una película de ninjas que ha salido," dijo Angela, cogiéndome del brazo. "¿Cómo ha sido tu fin de semana?"

"¡Genial!" le contesté alegremente. "Edward tiene una colección de CDs muy guay. ¡Alice no era tan mala como Emmett decía que era con las compras! Y todos fuimos al cine anoche. Rosalie es fantástica y sin lugar a dudas podría acostumbrarme a tenerla cerca. Jasper también es bastante buena gente. ¡Oh! ¡Casi se me olvida lo mejor! ¡Edward va a ayudarme con matemáticas para que no suspenda!"

"¡Eso es fantástico!" dijo Angela, abrazándome. Lo que más me gustaba de Angela era que siempre sabías que realmente se alegraba por ti. "Sé lo preocupada que has estado por esa clase."

"¡Sí! Ayer hizo mis deberes conmigo durante tres horas y al final, entendía dos de las soluciones. Lo mejor es que no hablemos de que eran dos de quince," me reí por lo bajo.

"¡Hey, Bella!" me llamó Mike tan pronto como Angela y yo entramos por la puerta trasera.

"Hey, Mike," contesté. "¿Has tenido un fin de semana agradable hasta ahora?"

"No ha sido demasiado malo. ¿Has hecho ya todos tus deberes?" preguntó Mike.

"Casi," contesté.

"¿Crees que puedes salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?" preguntó Mike.

"Lo siento, Mike. No estoy interesada en salir con alguien ahora mismo. Tengo que concentrarme en la universidad," dije. "Pero gracias por preguntar."

Me adentré algo más en la cocina y me até mi delantal. Tenía mi bloc y mi bolígrafo y salí para ver si ya tenía alguna mesa. Tenía una pareja de personas mayores en una de las mesas con banco en un rincón. Apunté lo que querían para beber y fui a la cocina para cogerlo. Podía oír a Angela armándole un escándalo a Mike cuando doblé la esquina.

"No deberías haber mentido así. ¡Bella se pondrá furiosa si se entera!" le regañó Angela.

"Ya le he cambiado," se defendió Mike. "Simplemente podrías no decírselo."

"Como lo hagas otra vez, Mike," le advirtió Angela.

Puse los ojos en blanco, preguntándome si quería saberlo. Entré en la habitación y los dos dejaron de habar, desviando sus miradas. Cogí las bebidas y volví con la vieja pareja.

"Bella," me llamó Angela. Me giré y vi que estaba detrás de mí.

"¿Qué pasa, Ang?" pregunté.

Me sonrió y señaló detrás de ella. "Tienes una segunda mesa."

Miré detrás de ella y vi a Edward mirando fijamente el menú. Sonreí ampliamente y empecé a andar. Paré, recordando la discusión en la cocina.

"¿Ang?"

"¿Sí, Bella?"

"¿Es eso por lo que Mike y tú estabais discutiendo?" pregunté.

Angela se rió por lo bajo. "Mike está un poco celoso e intentó sentarlo en mi sección. Le reconocí e hice que lo arreglara."

"Gracias," dije, abrazándola.

"Sin problema," se rió. "Me alegro de ver que has hecho un nuevo amigo."

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras la dejaba y me dirigía hacia Edward. "¿No es un poco temprano para almorzar para ti? Da la casualidad de que sé con bastante seguridad de que sólo has estado levantado sobre una hora."

Edward me sonrió, inclinándose hacia el banco. "No soy una persona de desayunos."

"¿Te los ha arruinado el bacon?"

"Algo así."

"¿Qué te gustaría para almorzar?"

"¿Qué recomiendas?"

"El filete, pero yo me lo tomaría con una batata en vez de una patata al horno."

"Entonces me tomaré eso con una coca cola, por favor."

"Eres claramente mi cliente más educado del día hasta ahora. Ahora vuelvo." Me alejé andando y me fui a la cocina.

Angela estaba esperándome en la puerta. "¡Bella!" cantó. "¡Es tan mono y sonríe cada vez que te acercas a él! ¡Y tú también, ya que estamos!"

"Sólo le conozco desde hace algunos días," dije.

"Sí, ¡pero has oído a Emmett hablar sobre él durante meses!" presionó Angela.

Me mordí el labio, pensando otra vez en anoche.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Angela.

Miré a nuestro alrededor para ver si estaba Mike antes de inclinarme más cerca de ella. "Anoche le besé."

"¡Bella!" gritó.

Puse una mano sobre su boca. "¡Calla!"

Asintió con la cabeza y quité la mano.

"Todos estábamos jugando a verdad y atrevimientos y me retaron a que lo hiciera."

"¿Tu primer beso era un reto? ¡Es algo totalmente Bella!" Angela se rió por lo bajo. "Estabas siendo cabezota, ¿verdad?"

"Aprecio el apoyo, Ang," contesté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, ¿cómo fue?" preguntó, sus ojos brillando de alegría por mí.

"Bastante bueno," dije, intentando no sonrojarme pero fallando miserablemente.

"Lo mejor es que te encargues de su pedido y le lleves la bebida antes de que piense que te has olvidado de él," ordenó Angela.

Rápidamente escribí su pedido y se lo di a Tyler. Serví una coca cola y se la llevé a Edward. "Ahora vuelvo. Tengo que ir a mi otra mesa."

"Tómate tu tiempo," contestó Edward.

Me dirigí a la vieja pareja y me aseguré de que estaban bien. Los dos ordenaron ensalada y entré en la cocina para encargar lo que querían. Volví una vez más para comprobar si querían algo. Estaban realmente monos juntos.

Para cuando acabaron de contarme como se conocieron, Tyler tenía su pedido listo. Cogí las ensaladas y se las llevé. Prometí volver a su mesa pronto. Cuando volví a la cocina, la comida de Edward ya estaba acabada.

La llevé a su mesa y se la di. "¡Aquí tienes!"

"Estuviste hablando con ellos un rato," dijo, moviendo la cabeza en la dirección de la vieja pareja.

"Sí," dije, sonriendo. "Esos son Frank y Cecile. Llevan casados cincuenta años. Se conocieron en un crucero al que sus padres les habían arrastrado. Se chocaron mientras Frank estaba jugando con herraduras de caballo con unos amigos que había hecho. ¿Te puedes creer que jueguen con herraduras de caballo en un barco? ¡Bueno! Cecile se había enamorado y Frank también. Estuvieron en contacto durante un año antes de que Frank de repente apareciera en la puerta de Cecile con rosas y un anillo."

"¿Te han contado todo eso?"

"Claro," dije. "Me he dado cuenta de que la gente mayor se abre rápidamente si estás dispuesto a escucharles. Demasiada gente ignora las generaciones mayores."

"Bella, ¿te importaría decirles que su almuerzo va a ser pagado? Me gustaría invitarles," me dijo Edward.

"De acuerdo," dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente. Realmente tenía un alma muy buena. "Estoy segura de que les encantará. Y te traeré otra coca cola. Mientras tanto, ¡come!"

Me sonrió mientras desenrollaba sus cubiertos. Me acerqué a la vieja pareja.

"¡Tengo el mejor regalo de un domingo por la tarde para vosotros jovencitos!" dije. Me giré un poco y les señalé a Edward. "Mi amigo es un gran fan de cruceros y herraduras de caballo. Le conté vuestra historia y ha decidido pagar por vuestro almuerzo."

"Bella, querida," me llamó Cecile, cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas. "Es un hombre muy bueno por hacer eso."

"Sí," contesté. "Edward es un buen amigo. Si Frank no se pusiera muy celoso, quizás puedes darle un besito en la mejilla cuando os vayáis a ir." Guiñé un ojo a Frank.

"Creo que puedo confiar en ella con uno pequeño," dijo Frank, sonriendo a su mujer. "Algo más que eso y tendré que espantarle con un palo."

"¡Oh, Frank!" se rió Cecile, dándole un golpe con la mano.

"¡Bueno, vosotros dos! Tengo que llevarle a Edward otra coca cola. ¿Necesitáis algo más?" pregunté.

"Estamos bien, Bella," contestó Frank. "Cuida de tu joven amigo."

Me dirigí a la cocina y saqué a Angela. "Mi vieja parejita es demasiado mona. ¡Edward va a pagar su almuerzo! He convencido a Cecile para que le de un besito cuando se vayan. Estate atenta en caso de que me los pierda."

Angela se rió por lo bajo mientras salía con una bandeja llena de comida. Mike entró tranquilamente es la cocina justo después.

"Hey, Bella," me llamó Mike.

"Hey," contesté, con mi atención en llenar un vaso.

"¿Quién es el chico que pidió estar en su sección?" preguntó Mike.

"Ese es mi amigo Edward," contesté. "Estaba aquí con mi hermano el viernes por la noche. Mi hermano está saliendo con la hermana del novio de su hermana." Sonreí, sabiendo que Mike tardaría casi todo el día en entender eso.

"¡Oh!" fue su única respuesta.

"Tengo que volver ahí fuera," dije, pasando por su lado con el vaso.

Justo cuando salí y empecé a dirigirme hacia la mesa de Edward, vi a Frank y Cecile hablando con él. Me paré y los miré, esperando para ver lo que pasaría. Cecile le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y los ojos de Edward casi se salen se su cabeza. Me reí tan discretamente como podía, intentando no derramar su bebida.

Una vez que Frank y Cecile se fueron, me acerqué a la mesa. "Aquí tienes tu coca cola." Sonreí con malicia al ver la marca de barra de labios en su mejilla. "Parece que has estado ocupado mientras yo no estaba."

Los ojos de Edward se precipitaron a mi cara rápidamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tienes algo justo aquí," dije, pasando un dedo sobre la marca.

Sentí como si electricidad estática estuviera pasándome por el dedo cuando le toqué la mejilla. Vi que Edward cerraba los ojos cuando le toqué. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, sus ojos verdes parecían un poco más oscuros.

"Te traeré un paño húmedo." Me giré y rápidamente volví al refugio que era la cocina.

"Um... Bella," susurró Angela.

"¿Sí?" dije, haciendo como si estuviera buscando los paños cuando en verdad estaban en un cesto delante de mí. ¡Le había tocado la cara! ¡Y realmente quería hacerlo de nuevo! ¿Qué me pasaba?

"No se que ha pasado, pero Edward acaba de salir corriendo como si estuviera en llamas."

Volví a la mesa para encontrar que había dejado suficiente dinero para cubrir su comida. No sabía lo que le había molestado, pero esperaba que no hubiera sido yo. No tuve tiempo para reflexionarlo ya que la hora punta había llegado y estuve ocupada el resto de mi turno.

Estaba agotada para cuando salí del trabajo. Me arrastré hasta mi camión y me subí. Conduje directamente a casa, sin comprar comida rápida como hacía normalmente. Esta noche no tenía hambre. Sólo quería quitarme esta ropa. Entré fatigosamente en la casa y dejé caer las llaves sobre la mesa.

"Estoy en casa," dije.

Nadie respondió. Emmett debe estar fuera con Rose.

Eché el cerrojo a la puerta y me fui a la cocina. No podía recordar por qué había venido aquí. Me quedé mirando la pequeña habitación un momento, intentando que mi lento cerebro funcionase. Mis ojos se posaron en el teléfono y pensé en Edward. Fui hasta allí y llamé a su casa.

"¡Hola!" cantó Alice en el teléfono.

"Hey, Alice. Soy Bella."

"¡Bella! ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el trabajo?"

"Bien. Hey, ¿se encuentra bien Edward?"

"Hoy no le he visto. Está arriba en su habitación."

"Oh. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo más tarde? Se pasó para almorzar en el restaurante y se fue con bastante prisa. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estaba enfermo ni nada por el estilo."

"Gracias por dejármelo saber, Bella. Me aseguraré de que está bien. Le diré que te llamé más tarde."

"Gracias, Alice."

"¡De nada, Bella!"

Colgué el teléfono y me fui al piso de arriba. Tuve la ducha más rápida de la historia de la humanidad y me puse mis pantalones de chándal favoritos con una camiseta. Me metí debajo de las mantas y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Sólo eran las seis y media de la noche, pero estaba muerta.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya vamos viendo algo más de los sentimientos de Bella. ¿Y qué le pasará a Edward? Dejadme vuestra opinión, R&R

He empezado a traducir otra historia, ya he colgado el primer capítulo, agradecería que le echarais un vistazo, en leer un capítulo se tarda muy poco, y me interesa saber que os parece. Se llama '**Boicots y Moscas de Bar**', la historia es muy buena, ha conseguido más de 10000 reviews (sí, diez mil). Pasaos y decidme que os parece.

Bueno, recomendemos algo para los que lean inglés... '**High Heels and Runaway Fresbees**', es una historia bastante buena, en la que todos son humanos, y Edward y Bella se conocen en un parque cuando se chocan y se caen el uno sobre el otro. Realmente está muy bien. Es una historia M.

También recomiendo '**Only Human**', en la que Bella, mientras celebra su 19 cumpleaños con los Cullens es enviada por un deseo a 1918, para conocer al Edward humano.

Ambas historia las podéis encontrar en mis favoritos.


	9. 09A Alice Investiga

Esta historia ha sido escrita por My-Bella, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Alice investiga:**

El teléfono sonó en casa. Salté hacia él, esperando que fuese Jazz. "¡Hola!" canté.

"Hey, Alice. Soy Bella."

"¡Bella! ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el trabajo?"

"Bien. Hey, ¿se encuentra bien Edward?"

"Hoy no le he visto. Está arriba en su habitación."

"Oh. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo más tarde? Se pasó para almorzar en el restaurante y se fue con bastante prisa. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estaba enfermo ni nada por el estilo."

"Gracias por dejármelo saber, Bella. Me aseguraré de que está bien. Le diré que te llamé más tarde."

"Gracias, Alice."

"¡De nada, Bella!"

Colgué el teléfono y miré la escalera. Edward no había vuelto a casa anoche. Edward se había pasado por el trabajo de Bella. Edward se había ido directamente a su habitación cuando llegó a casa. Mi hermano estaba tramando algo.

Subí las escaleras y fui directamente a su habitación. Estaba extendido en su cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza. Ni siquiera tenía el equipo de música encendido. Esto era serio. Me tumbé en la cama y metí la cara debajo de la almohada con él, como cuando éramos niños.

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Estaban tan llenos de tristeza que quise llorar por él.

"Edward," susurré, cogiéndole la mano. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," murmuró, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos escondimos debajo de tu almohada, hermanito."

"Alice."

"_Ed-ward_," canté. Le escuché reírse por lo bajo. "He oído eso. Mira, sé que a veces puedo ser un poco insistente, pero siempre estoy aquí para ti. ¿Hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar? ¿Pasó algo anoche?"

"No pasó nada. Te lo he dicho. Me quedé dormido."

"Te creo, así que eso significa que hoy ha pasado algo."

"Por favor vete."

"No. No puedo irme si lo estás pasando mal."

"No lo estoy pasando mal."

"Entonces ¿porqué, hermanito, están tus preciosos ojos tan tristes?"

"Realmente no es justo que puedas hacer eso."

"Da la casualidad de que recuerdo a alguien diciéndome una vez que la vida no es justa."

Resopló y supe que finalmente estaba rompiendo ese muro suyo.

"Habla con tu hermana mayor. Quizás puedo ayudar."

Suspiró tan fuerte que me pregunté como había tenido suficiente aire para eso. "Creo que me gusta."

"¿Quién?"

"Bella."

"¿Es eso algo malo?"

"No lo sé."

"No creo que sea algo malo. Es lista y muy divertida," le ofrecí.

"Acabo de conocerla."

"¿Y qué? ¿Te olvidas de que yo le dije a Jasper que había estado esperándole cuando sólo hacía una hora que le conocía?"

Edward se rió por lo bajo y seguí presionando.

"¿Recuerdas qué Jazz simplemente se me quedó mirando y tú pensaste que me había vuelto loca? Y entonces Jazz se disculpó por hacerme esperar."

"Eso fue tremendamente interesante," suspiró. Estaba contenta de ver que no era tan fuerte como el primero.

"¿Por qué es tan malo que te guste Bella?"

"¿Y si yo no le gusto?"

"Eso es una posibilidad, pero lo dudo mucho."

"¿Qué es lo que te hace decir eso?" Sus ojos verdes se abrieron otra vez, buscando en mi cara la respuesta.

"¡Obvio! Yo estaba en la habitación cuando te besó."

"Eso era un reto, Alice."

"Puede que empezase así, pero no es así como acabó."

"Creo que estás leyendo entre líneas, hermana querida."

"Vale. Cuéntame tu día en detalle, empezando cuando os fuisteis anoche."

"Llevé a Bella hasta su casa. Me preguntó si quería pasar. Me llevó a su habitación y se fue a cambiarse de ropa. Me senté en su cama y de alguna manera me quedé dormido. Me despertó esta mañana y me dijo que lo había intentado anoche, pero que no me movía. Me dijo que tenía que ir al trabajo, y lo hizo."

"Estás omitiendo algo," dije, mirando como sus ojos me recorrían la cara. El único signo seguro de que Edward estaba editando.

"Cuando estaba preparándose para irse, me besó en la frente y me dijo que me despertara más antes de conducir. Dijo que estaba preocupada de que tuviera un accidente."

"¡Eso son dos besos!" grité. Frunció el ceño. "Perdón. Continúa por favor."

"Así que decidí almorzar para poder verla otra vez. No sé por qué, pero lo quería de verdad. Ese tal Mike intentó ponerme en otra sección, pero una chica apareció y me llevó a la sección de Bella. Bella vino un poco más tarde y habló conmigo un poco y apuntó lo que quería. Tenía otra mesa que también tenía que atender. Era una pareja de viejecitos. Bella habó con ellos un rato antes de volver a mi mesa. Me dijo que le habían contado la historia de cómo se habían conocido. Pensé que era una historia bonita, por lo que me ofrecí a pagar su almuerzo. A Bella pareció gustarle eso de verdad. La pareja se levantó para irse y vino a mi mesa y la viejecita me besó en la mejilla. Me dijo que Bella era una chica especial y que debería casarme con ella rápido, antes de que algún otro la cogiera. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se había ido y Bella se estaba acercando a la mesa. Yo tenía barra de labios en la cara, donde la mujer me había besado y Bella me tocó la mejilla para enseñarme donde estaba."

"¿Fue entonces cuando saliste corriendo?" asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. "¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

"No quiero acercarme a nadie. No quiero que me hagan daño otra vez, Ali."

Edward no había usado ese apodo para mí en años. Sabía que estaba sufriendo de verdad. Le abracé fuertemente.

"Edward, no puedes hacer esto. No puedes dejar de intentarlo sólo porque tengas miedo de que te hagan daño. Tenías diecisiete años con tu primera novia. Considéralo una experiencia de la que aprender. Una muy mala, pero una sin embargo. Además, Bella no es como la chica que te hizo daño."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"La razón por la que he venido aquí, hermanito, es porque Bella llamó. Estaba preocupada de que estuvieras enfermo por la comida. Me pidió que te echara un vistazo y le dejará saber que estás bien. Le prometí que haría que la llamaras. Mira, entiendo por qué estás asustado ahora mismo. Pero sólo hazme un favor. Ahora se amigo de Bella. No necesitas preocuparte por nada más. Puedes ser el amigo de alguien, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí, Alice!"

"Bien," me reí por lo bajo. "Además, ya le has dicho que serías su tutor. ¿Cómo de mal te sentirías si la dejaras suspender matemáticas?"

"Muy mal."

"¡Ves! Sí que sé de lo que estoy hablando."

"Sólo a veces," murmuró, intentando esconder su sonrisa.

"Al menos deberías ducharte pronto. Mamá y papá estarán en casa dentro de unas horas."

"¡Genial!"

"Tu falso sarcasmo no es mono. Los dos sabemos que los querías en casa desde el instante que salieron por la puerta. Aunque Esme no lo creería teniendo en cuenta que siempre la ignoras."

"Alice, sabes el por qué. En el momento que me tenga solo y empiece a abrazarme me sentiré culpable y le contaré todo lo que quiera saber."

"¿De verdad sería tan horrible si simplemente te abres y le cuentas lo que pasó?"

"¡Sí! Sabes como se pone por mí. Querrá localizar a la chica y a sus padres y armará un gran escándalo."

"La verdad es que creo que sería divertido. No me importaría ayudarla con algo como eso. Además, no puedes evitar a tu propia madre para siempre."

"¿No me regañaste por esto mismo la semana pasada?"

"Sí. Y unas semanas antes de esa y así sucesivamente. ¡Y seguiré hasta que empieces a comportarte como tú mismo!"

"Lo que tú digas," gruñó Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sólo estoy contenta de que vuelvan a casa."

"¿Por qué?" bromeó Edward. "Su presencia sólo obstaculizará tu festero estilo de vida."

"¡Cállate! ¡Sabes que te encanta! ¡Si no fuera por mí, no habrías sido besado por la encantadora Bella Swan!"

"Emmett no sabe eso, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy segura de si Jazz se lo ha mencionado. ¿Por qué?"

"No sé si te has dado cuenta, Alice, pero Emmett es bastante capaz de hacerme picadillo."

"Estoy segura de que mientras no rompas el corazón de Bella, no tienes nada que temer."

"Yo nunca haría eso."

"Lo sé." Le besé en la frente y le dejé debajo de la almohada durante un rato más. Fui a mi habitación y marqué el número de Jasper.

"Hola, cariño," contestó Jasper.

"¡Hey, Jazz!" suspiré alegremente. "¿Ya me echas de menos?"

"Absolutamente. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta llamada?"

"Le gusta de verdad, Jazz. Y está asustadísimo por eso."

"Deberías llevarle de compras para animarle."

"Creo que ni las compras funcionarían esta vez."

"¡Oh, Dios! Un día en el que Alice Cullen cuestiona el valor terapéutico de las compras. Esto es bastante serio."

"¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Nada. Necesitas dejarle hacer esto solo. A menos que lo veas preparándose para cometer un error fatal, deja que llegue a aceptar sus sentimientos por sí mismo."

"¿No debería yo al menos asegurarme de que Bella siente lo mismo por él?"

"Creo que eso es algo que Edward y Bella tienen que averiguar juntos."

"Tienes razón."

"Alice, sé que cuidas de él y que has estado preocupada por él, pero ya es mayor."

"Nunca eres demasiado mayor para que tu hermana te respalde."

Jasper se rió por lo bajo. "Tal vez no. Pero todavía creo que deberías dejarle solo un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que la memoria de esa noche está muy fresca en su cabeza ahora mismo."

"Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo." murmuré. "Mi cerebro estará siempre dañado por haberlos visto a ella y a su amiguito. Es algo bueno que no hubiéramos comido o hubiera vomitado encima suya."

"¡Alice! Compórtate y para."

"Lo haré."

"Lo digo de verdad, Alice. Sólo empeorarás las cosas."

"Prometo portarme bien, Jasper. Tengo que irme. Necesito asegurarme de que todo está donde debería estar. Mis padres llegan en unas horas."

"Buena suerte, cariño."

"Gracias, Jazz."

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé mirándolo un momento. ¿Debería llamar a Bella sólo para decirle que Edward está bien? ¿O debería esperar y ver si Edward lo hace?

Cogí el teléfono y escuché el sonido de una llamada. Puse la mano sobre la parte de abajo y escuché.

"Hola," dijo la adormilada voz de una chica.

"¿Bella?" preguntó mi hermano.

"¡Oh, hey, Edward! Lo siento. Dame un momento. Me quedé dormida después del trabajo," contestó Bella. Dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo. "¡Bueno! ¿Estás bien? Saliste de allí bastante rápido."

"Me encontraba un poco mal. Estoy mucho mejor ahora."

"Es bueno saberlo. Odiaría tener que llamar al Departamento de Salud de mi propio trabajo. ¡No puedo tenerlos dejando que mis amigos se pongan enfermos y todo eso!"

"Me conmueve que arriesgues tu trabajo por mí."

"¡Ja! ¡Como si fuera a dejarles saber que era yo! Dejaría que Mike la Mosca asumiera la culpa. Probablemente lo haría gustosamente si aceptara tener una cita con él. Hablando de él," Bella se rió por lo bajo. "Angela me contó lo que intentó hacer."

"¿Es ese el nombre de la chica que me rescató?"

"Sí. Te la presentaré la próxima vez si decides agraciar nuestro establecimiento con tu presencia otra vez. Te gustará. Es realmente honrada y se preocupa de verdad por la gente. ¡Bueno! ¿Qué cosas emocionantes pasarán esta noche en la casa Cullen?"

"Nuestros padres van a volver de su viaje. Creo que Alice actualmente se está asegurando de que la casa está en orden. Como la mayor, es su responsabilidad asegurarse de que no la destruyo."

"Tú no pareces un alborotador de fiestas, Edward."

"No lo soy. Sólo soy al que Alice culpa cuando la pillan."

"Eso es bastante cruel."

"Te dije que no la echaría de menos."

Estaba preparándome para gritarle cuando levanté la mirada para verlo de pie en mi puerta, sonriéndome ampliamente, con hoyuelos y todo. Rápidamente colgué el teléfono y le dediqué mi sonrisa más inocente."

"Gracias por llamar antes para ver como estaba, Bella. Me temo que tengo que irme y ayudar a Alice ahora. Parece haber olvidado algo. Estoy seguro de que apreciaré que se lo recuerde."

Vi como Edward se despedía y colgaba el teléfono. Me miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Me fui detrás de él.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?"

"No te gustaría saberlo," bromeó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación en mi cara.

"¡Edward! ¡No quise hacerlo! Yo sólo estaba preparándome para llamar a Rose y tú ya estabas en el teléfono y simplemente me encontré escuchando. ¡Lo siento!"

"No tanto como lo sentirás, querida hermana," me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¡Estaba en grandes, grandes problemas!

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

¿Con que Alice se encontró escuchando? Claro, claro...

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Cada vez se desvela más del pasado de Edward. Hay que comprenderle, sólo tiene miedo de que le hagan daño, otra vez. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, a mi me parece que es un capítulo muy bueno ya que nos permite comprender como se siente Edward. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? R&R

Bueno, ya se que ya lo he recomendado, pero a los que lean en inglés, les sigo recomendando 'Blind', la historia es fantástica. También recomiendo 'A World Without Sound', esa historia también es muy buena.

'Monika' preguntó en su review si las historias que recomiendo las voy a traducir, por si alguien más se lo pregunta, no, no las voy a traducir, tengo tres traducciones, no me hacen ahora mismo, no me hacen falta más por ahora. Sólo las recomiendo porque me parecen muy buenas y aquellos que lean inglés las lean. A los que no lean inglés... lo siento mucho, pero yo no suelo leer historias en español, es que en inglés hay muchísimas más, y a la vez que hago algo que me gusta estoy aprendiendo.

Os sigo pidiendo que le echéis un vistazo al primer capítulo de mi nueva traducción, '**Boicots y Moscas de Bar**', la historia es muy buena, y por los reviews que han dejado hasta ahora está gustando. A mi me encanta porque es la historia con la que más me he reído. Pasaros si tenéis tiempo, se tarda poco en leer un capítulo. Sé que el título os echa para atrás, pero la historia es fantástica, y en el primer capítulo se explica el significado del título, hasta ahora es la historia con más reviews que he visto, tiene diez mil doscientos y pico. Si tiene tantos, debe de ser por que es buena.


	10. 10E Clases

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Clases: **

Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal cuando Emmett estaba saliendo.

"¡Hey, Tutor-boy!" me llamó.

Sonreí con malicia. "Es mejor que la otra elección."

Emmett me dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro. "Está arriba. ¡Asegúrate de que saca buena nota!"

"Por supuesto," contesté, levantando la mano para llamar a la puerta.

Emmett se rió por lo bajo y me giré para mirarle. "Lo mejor es que entres, Edward. Está en su habitación y nunca te oirá llamar."

Hice lo que me dijo y entré en la casa. Lo primero que escuché era música. Era el rasgueo de una guitarra y una dulce voz cantando suavemente. **(a.n.: la canción que aparece a continuación es 'Bubbly', de Colbie Caillat, os recomiendo que la busquéis u os la descarguéis, así os hacéis una idea de lo que está cantando Bella, a mí es una canción que me gusta bastante, la letra de la canción no la voy a traducir) **

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Undercover staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore _

Me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, preguntándome que CD estaría escuchando ahora mismo. Empujé la puerta para que se abriera y me paré en seco.

_Its starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I always know_

_You make me smile please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time, wherever you go_

Bella estaba tocando la guitarra y Bella estaba cantando. Me vio y paró inmediatamente, y casi se le cayó su instrumento.

"No, no pares por mí," dije suavemente.

"¡Ah!" dijo, agitando la mano. "Sólo estaba tonteando. ¿Estas listo para darme clases?"

"Eso era mucho mejor que tontear, Bella," contesté.

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó, arrugando la nariz.

"Tengo un poco de experiencia personal con la música," bromeé. "Creo que es prudente decir que sé de lo que estoy hablando."

"Oh," dijo Bella. De repente sonrió y mi día entero se alegró. "Gracias, Edward. ¡Emmett no es un fan! Aunque, eso puede que tenga más que ver con mi elección de canciones que con otra cosa. ¿Cómo han estado hoy tus clases?"

"Bien," contesté. Me di cuenta de que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de tiritas. "¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté mientras le levantaba la mano.

Bella se sonrojó mientras decía, "Las cuerdas son nuevas. No quería cortarme los dedos así que me los envolví. ¡Bueno! Cuéntame algo más de la universidad. 'Bien' no es muy descriptivo," dijo mientras cogía su mochila y sacaba su libro de matemáticas.

Dio unas palmaditas a su lado en la cama. La miré lleno de dudas.

"A no ser que nos quieras en la mesa de la cocina." Había visto mi aprensión.

Sacudí la cabeza y me senté a su lado. "Sólo ha sido un día largo. Hoy mis clases parecían durar demasiado."

"Me encantaría estar de acuerdo contigo, Edward, pero mi clase de matemáticas siempre parece demasiado larga. Y hoy ha sido la más horrible hasta el momento. Te juro que ese hombre sabe lo mal que se me da."

"Debo suponer que ha aumentado los deberes."

"Sí. Examen Final el Viernes."

"Estarás preparada."

"¡Ja!" Bella se rió por lo bajo, agitando su largo pelo marrón. "Eres un auténtico humorista, Edward."

Me levanté y fui hasta el pequeño equipo de música. Rebusqué entre sus CDs, buscando el adecuado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"Estoy buscando algo de Beethoven."

"Está en la estantería a tus pies."

Me agaché y encontré exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Puse el CD en el equipo de música y lo encendí. Volví a la cama, donde Bella me estaba mirando fijamente, un ceja levantada como pregunta silenciosa.

"Me he dado cuenta durante los años que tener música clásica de fondo ayuda a memorizar cosas. Pensé que podría funcionar contigo," le expliqué.

"Llegados a este punto, ¡intentaré cualquier cosa!" Bellas abrió su cuaderno para enseñarme su trabajo.

"Puede que haya hablado demasiado pronto," bromeé. "Claramente parece saber tu debilidad."

"Las matemáticas son mi kriptonita," se rió por lo bajo.

"Empecemos con lo que hicimos el sábado. Empieza con los dos que te salieron bien y después escoge uno de los otros."

Bella hizo lo que le dije e hizo de nuevo los dos que le salían. Pudo resolverlos otra vez sin tener que mirar su trabajo previo. Suspiró fuertemente cuando escogió un nuevo problema.

"Relájate, Bella. Sólo son matemáticas."

"¡Eso es lo que tú dices! Tú no estas en peligro de suspender."

"No te dejaré suspender."

Me miró llena de dudas.

"Te propongo un trato. Voy a venir el miércoles para ayudarte, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Si cuando me vaya todavía no le has cogido el tranquillo, vendré el viernes por la mañana antes de tu examen."

"Pero tú tienes tus clases, Edward."

"No a primera hora los viernes."

"¡Gracias!" dijo mientras su cara se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

"Vuelta al trabajo," dije, señalando severamente su libro de matemáticas. Aunque no podía quitarme la sonrisa de la cara.

Bella se rió por lo bajo, pero empezó a trabajar en el problema que había escogido. Vi como sus ojos escaneaban la página, intentando sacar la respuesta del texto. Se estaba dando golpecitos con el bolígrafo en el labio. No pude evitar recordad lo que fue sentir sus labios contra los míos.

Cuando finalmente decidió por donde empezar, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Escribió su respuesta, tomándose su tiempo en comprobarla antes de entregármelo. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos y después las piernas.

Hice lo que pude para no reírme porque ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa. Revisé lo que había hecho y me alegré al ver que lo tenía bien. "Bella."

Abrió un ojo y me echó un vistazo. "¿Cómo de mal está?"

Hice como que fruncía el ceño, "Bueno..."

"¡Argh!" gritó, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. "¡Voy a suspender! Nunca antes he hecho eso."

"Bella, lo siento, sólo estaba bromeando," me reí. "Lo tienes bien."

Levantó la cabeza y me miró cautelosamente. "¿Estás siendo serio? ¿Lo tengo bien?"

"¡Sí, Bella!" contesté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me quitó su cuaderno y me dio un golpe con él. "¡Estúpido Tutor-boy!"

Entonces me sonrió y supe que sólo estaba bromeando. Intentó los otros catorce problemas que la habían dejado perpleja el sábado y los tuvo todos bien menos uno.

"Este es el único que está mal, Bella. ¿Por qué está mal?"

Miró fijamente el libro y su solución. Dejé que se tomara su tiempo. Necesitaba saber como resolverlo correctamente para poder pasar a su siguiente trabajo. Sus cálidos ojos marrones brillaron y supe que había encontrado su error.

"Se me ha olvidado bajar este aquí, así que mi respuesta es 235."

"¡Excelente!"

"Eres un buen tutor de verdad, Edward. Quizás tú deberías ser el profesor."

"No tengo la paciencia requerida para una habitación llena de niños."

"Pues pareces aguantarme bien," resopló.

"Tú no eres irritante," bromeé.

"Eso lo dices ahora," suspiró. Abrió la página de su nuevo trabajo y la miró. La preocupación le arrugó las cejas. "Déjame intentar el primero sola y veremos que pasa."

"Sigue adelante, no faltaría más."

Se rió por lo bajo y agitó la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté.

"La manera de la que hablas."

"¿Sí?" pregunté cautelosamente.

"¡Relájate, Edward!" dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la mía. "Me gusta. Es educado y anticuado. Diferente, ¡pero un diferente realmente bueno!" Removió la mano y eché de menos su calidez contra mi piel.

Podía ser amigo de Bella, me dije a mí mismo. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que quiera ser algo más que amigos? ¿Y si ella no quería nada más que amistad? Me di cuenta de que no importaba. Tenerla como amiga siempre sería mejor que no tenerla en absoluto en mi vida.

"¡Me rindo!" gritó de repente, lanzando su libro de matemáticas a la otra punta de la habitación.

Intenté esconder mi sonrisa mientras recogía su libro. "El libro no tiene la culpa."

"Lo sé."

Volví a poner el libro delante de ella. Me estiré en la cama para imitar su posición. Pasamos los siguientes quince minutos desmontando el problema y la solución, línea por línea.

"Entonces si esto es 12 y la primera parte está bien, ¿X es 172?" preguntó, mirándome. Sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza y su ceja estaba arrugada.

"¡Correcto!" me reí. "Lo has conseguido."

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" cantó mientras me cogía la cara y me besaba en las mejillas. "¡Eres el mejor tutor del mundo!" se levantó de un salto y me cogió de la mano. "¡Hora de celebrar! ¡Voy a hacer la cena!"

La seguí al piso de abajo y en la pequeña cocina. "No tienes que hacerlo."

"Actualmente, sí que tengo. Incluso si eliges no comer, ¡Emmett estará pronto en casa y necesita sustento!"

Vi como sacaba un pimiento verde y amarillo con un pack de pechugas de pollo y una cebolla. Lentamente lo cortó todo en pequeñas tiras. Me pregunté si su lentitud era por precisión o a causa de sus tendencias torpes. Cuando lo echó todo en una cacerola y lo puso al fuego, la casa se llenó con el olor. Bella parecía ser una cocinera muy buena.

"Edward, alcánzame del mueble que hay al lado del frigorífico los envoltorios para las fajitas, por favor."

Hice lo que me pidió y encontré la caja fácilmente. Me giré para dársela y nos chocamos. Automáticamente puse los brazos alrededor de su cintura para incorporarla. Me sonrió mientras cogía la caja.

"Gracias."

"De nada," dije.

Se rió por lo bajo y sentí como mi ceja se levantaba. "Puede que quieras soltarme para que no se me quemé la cena."

No me había dado cuenta de que todavía la estaba sujetando. La solté y sentí como mi cara se ponía roja.

Se rió profundamente. "Alice dice que sólo haces eso dos veces al año y que ya te ha cogido las dos veces."

"Alice dice muchas cosas," murmuré, sentándome junto a la mesa.

Bajó el fuego y puso los envoltorios de las fajitas en el horno. Se sentó a mi lado y echó los pies sobre mi regazo. "¿Qué más dice Alice?"

"Piensa que estás loca por no disfrutar yendo de compras."

"Eso lo he averiguado por mi cuenta. Cuéntame algo que no sepa." Su cara y sus ojos se iluminaron de repente. "¡Ya sé! ¡Cuéntame si tus padres han averiguado que tenía fiestas salvajes mientras estaban fuera!"

"No había ni el más tenue signo de una fiesta en ningún lugar cercano a mi casa," me reí por lo bajo. "Todavía ignoran completamente que tienen una niña taimada a la que llaman hija."

"Puedo decir que realmente no quieres decir eso," dijo, mirándome fijamente. "Cada vez que hablas de tu hermana, tus ojos se alegran."

"No le digas eso," advertí. "Ya se considera a cargo de mi felicidad. Información como esa sólo prolongará mi sufrimiento."

"Odiaría verte sufrir, Edward."

Sonrió mientras quitaba los pies y se levantaba. Quitó la cacerola del fuego y sacó los envoltorios de las fajitas del horno. Justo cuando estaba apagándolo todo, Emmett vino saltando por la puerta.

"¿Qué estás cocinando, guapa?" dijo Emmett mientras le daba un abrazo a Bella.

"Fajitas," dijo Bella, intentando empujarle. Bella miró detrás de Emmett. "¿Dónde está Rose?"

"Ella y Jasper unos asuntos que atender," dijo Emmett, dejándose caer en una silla. "Hey, Edward. ¿Cómo le está yendo con matemáticas?"

"Mucho mejor," dije, con orgullo. "Ha tenido diecisiete correctos hasta ahora."

"Sí, pero dos los tuve bien el sábado por lo que no creo que esos deberían contar," dijo Bella mientras le daba a Emmett un plato lleno de comida.

"¡Huele fantásticamente, Bella!" dijo Emmett con seriedad.

"Gracias," dije cuando Bella me dio un plato.

Se sirvió el suyo y se sentó a mi lado. "¿Cómo te ha ido el día, Em?"

"Ya sabes como me fue en el trabajo esta mañana," contestó Emmett. "Pero esta noche ha estado bastante bien. Rose me dejó que la llevara a patinar sobre hielo un rato."

"¿Y los dos habéis sobrevivido?" bromeó Bella.

"No todas las chicas son tan torpes como tú, hermanita," Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

Bella le sacó la lengua y me reí.

"Bueno ¿qué tenéis planeados vosotros dos niños locos para esta noche?" preguntó Emmett.

"Más matemáticas," dijo Bella, picoteando de su comida.

"Tienes el resto de la semana. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos por esta noche y seguimos el miércoles?" ofrecí. "Estoy seguro de que tu profesor no añadirá mucho más trabajo antes de tu examen final el viernes."

"¡Sí, Bella!" dijo Emmett. "¡Tómate un descanso, Squirt! Eso no los haces lo suficiente. Tú y Edward podéis ver una película o jugar a algún videojuego o algo así."

"¿Por qué, Emmett!" preguntó Bella con una gran sonrisa. "¿Dónde estarás?"

"Pensé que podría pasarme y visitar a Rosalie en un rato," contestó Emmett, mirando fijamente su comida.

"Me lo imaginaba," Bella se rió por lo bajo. "Supongo que no habrá necesidad de que me preocupe con despertarte para el trabajo."

Emmett levantó la cabeza y sonrió alegremente. "¡Cállate, Bella!"

"¡Eso está bien!" suspiró, todavía sonriendo. "¡Abandonar a tu hermana pequeña! ¡Ya lo cojo!"

Emmett cogió un trozo de pimiento de su envoltorio y lo tiró hacia la cabeza de Bella. "¡Cállate ya!"

Bella lo esquivó fácilmente y le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

"¡Además! No te estoy abandonando. ¡Te voy a dejar en las muy competentes manos de Edward! Solamente no te quedas levantada hasta tarde. Tienes trabajo mañana." Emmett se terminó lo que le quedaba de comida y llevó su plato hasta el fregadero. Lo aclaró y lo dejó allí. Cuando se volvió, despeinó el pelo de Bella y la besó en la mejilla. "¡Cierra las puertas!"

"¡Sí, señor!" Bella soltó una risita mientras le hacía un rápido saludo.

"¡Ya nos veremos, Eddie!" dijo Emmett mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

"¿No tenías un mes libre de Eddie por comportarte el viernes?" preguntó Bella, sonriéndome.

"Emmett tiene una memoria a corto plazo muy pequeña," contesté.

"¡Sí! ¡Por eso sigue trayendo bacon a casa y yo sigo tirándolo fuera!"

Nos comimos el resto de la comida en silencio. Podía decir que la mente de Bella estaba muy lejos. Sus ojos marrones tenían una expresión vidriosa. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando. No estaba seguro de si estaba bien por mi parte pregunta así que me mantuve callado.

Lavamos los platos juntos, yo lavándolos y ella secándolos. Después volvimos a su habitación y puso un DVD. Me apoyé en sus almohadas y en la cabecera de la cama mientras que ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Ella vio la película hasta que se quedó dormida. Yo la vi a ella. Esa fue la noche que dijo mi nombre en sueños por primera vez.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

¿Soy sólo yo o los demás también pensáis que ese final de capítulo era romántico? Yo es que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta como acaba. (suspiro) Debe ser que soy una romántica empedernida, encuentro romanticismo donde no lo hay.

Bueno, ¿qué os parece este capítulo? Decidme vuestra opinión, R&R

Ya he publicado el segundo capítulo de mi otra traducción 'Boicots y Moscas de Bar', si todavía no os habéis pasado hacedlo y los que sí lo hayáis hecho espero que os guste el segundo cap. La historia es muy buena, si esta os gusta, esa también lo hará.


	11. 11B Día de Trabajo

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Día de Trabajo: **

Escuché el retumbar de mi despertador, pero parecía venir de muy lejos. Paró y pensé que podía haberlo soñado. Me acurruqué más en mi almohada, preparada para dormir lo máximo posible. Intenté darme cuenta de que mi almohada no parecía normal, pero mi cerebro todavía no estaba funcionando.

"Bella," llamó una voz de terciopelo.

Gemí, sabiendo que era la única voz que era incapaz de ignorar. Pero decidí intentarlo de todos modos. Después de todo, su voz sólo era una parte de mi sueño. Me tapé la cabeza con las mantas, para que me ayudasen a ignorar la luz del sol que entraba en mi habitación.

Escuché una risa familiar y entonces me quitaron las mantas. "¡Hey!" grité, sentándome rápidamente.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se tarda en despertarte?" preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Noté su desaliñada apariencia y su pelo despeinado y no pude evitar sonreír. "Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre para nosotros."

"¿El qué?" preguntó, confundido de verdad.

Me reí mientras le empujaba la pierna. "Quedarse dormido en la cama del otro."

"¡Oh!" fue su única respuesta.

"¡No he dicho que sea algo malo!" dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su sonrisa reapareció y me hizo sentir muy feliz. Le eché un vistazo el reloj. Sólo eran las nueve menos cuarto.

"Espero que no llegues tarde a ninguna de tus clases."

"Tengo el tiempo suficiente," contestó.

"¡Bien!" me reí por lo bajo. "¡Odiaría tener que conseguirle un tutor a mi tutor!"

"Tonta Bella," se rió por lo bajo.

"Bueno, lo mejor es que empiece a moverme. Va a ser un largo día de trabajo," dije, levantándome y estirándome. "Estarás aquí el miércoles por la tarde, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," contestó, mientras se ponía los zapatos. De repente levantó la mirada y pude ver preocupación en sus ojos verdes. "¿Bella?"

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"¿Estaría bien que te llamara esta noche?"

Me pregunté por qué estaría preocupado por preguntarme algo como eso. "¡Claro!" dije, esperando que mi sonrisa le hiciera sonreír. Lo hizo. "Debería estar en casa sobre las once esta noche."

"¿Estás segura de que no es demasiado tarde?"

"Totalmente. Normalmente me quedo levantada sobre una hora o así después de llegar a casa." Le cogí de la mano y tiré de él para que se levantara. "Venga, te acompañaré hasta la puerta."

Le guié por las escaleras y hasta la puerta delantera. Le solté la mano para poder abrir los seguros de la puerta y la abrí.

"Gracias de nuevo por toda la ayuda, Edward. ¡Lo aprecio de verdad! ¡Mis notas también lo aprecian!"

"Más que de nada, Bella," contestó, sonriéndome ampliamente.

Avancé y le abracé fuertemente. Al principio estaba sorprendido, pero después me lo devolvió. Era raro, pero no incómodo. Sólo era raro porque ninguno de nosotros parecía querer ser el que rompería el abrazo. Pero sabía que él tenía clases y sabía que yo tenía que estar en el trabajo a tiempo. Con reticencia me separé.

"¡Ya hablaremos más tarde, Tutor-boy!" dije mientras bromeando le empujaba por la puerta.

Me sonrió alegremente antes de irse andando hacia su coche. Me quedé en la puerta hasta que se fue. Cerré la puerta y me incliné fuertemente contra ella.

"Creo que me gusta Edward Cullen," anuncié a la casa vacía. Sacudí la cabeza mientras volvía a mi habitación. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Tenía un trabajo al que ir. Y una vez que acabase allí, sería el momento de envolver regalos otra vez. ¡Oh, qué alegría!

Rápidamente me duché y me vestí. No tenía tiempo para un desayuno de verdad, así que sólo cogí una de mis barritas de cereales de confianza. Cerré la puerta de la casa con llave y fui corriendo hacia mi maravilloso y oxidado camión. Me gustaba verlo como un clásico. A Emmett le gustaba llamarlo trasto. Me encogí de hombros mientras pensaba en el dicho 'a cada cuál lo suyo'.

Llegué al trabajo con tiempo de sobra. Angela estaba esperándome como siempre. Entrecrucé mi brazo con el de ella, nuestra pequeña tradición, y entramos en el edificio.

"¿Cómo te están yendo las clases particulares?" preguntó Angela.

"Mejor de lo que creía posible," contesté animadamente. "Técnicamente tuve diecisiete bien, pero ya que dos estaban bien el sábado, son sólo quince."

"¡Ves! ¡Nunca he estado tan contenta de demostrarte que te equivocabas!"

"Ya no estás hablando de las matemáticas, ¿verdad?"

Me la acerqué más para poder susurrarle en el oído sin que alguien nos escuchase a escondidas. "Creo que me gusta de verdad."

"Yo también creo que te gusta," Angela se rió por lo bajo. "Entonces ¿estaba bien el otro día?"

"Sí, solamente se encontraba un poco mal."

"Espero que no fuera por la comida."

"No comió mucho así que supongo que fue por alguna otra cosa."

"Bueno, no mires ahora, pero Mike viene directamente hacia ti." Angela me dio un rápido abrazo y después se fue andando en la dirección contraria.

"Hey, Bella," dijo Mike.

"Hey, Mike."

"¿Cómo te va en la universidad?"

"Bien. Ahora tengo un profesor particular de matemáticas por lo que actualmente puede que apruebe la clase después de todo."

"Eso es bueno. Entonces ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café después del trabajo?"

"No puedo. Tengo que ir a mi otro trabajo justo después de que acabe aquí."

"¿Tienes dos trabajos?"

"Alguien tiene que pagar mis clases, Mike."

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que mi irritación no se reflejara en mi voz. No creo que estuviera funcionando muy bien. No apreciaba como me preguntaba por mi clase, cuando no le importaba la respuesta. Despreciaba el falso interés. Esa era otra razón por la que me gustaba Edward, él no hacía eso.

"¡Bella!" me llamó Angela. "¡Tenemos una mesa que te ha pedido a ti específicamente! Creo que son los amigos de tu hermano."

Rápidamente seguí a Angela, contenta por la interrupción. "Sin importar lo fuerte que le espante," murmuré.

Angela se rió por lo bajo desde mi lado mientras me señalaba la mesa. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper estaba allí sentados, saludándome con la mano. Me acerqué, contenta por verles.

"Buenos días o casi hora de almorzar."

"¡Hey, Bella!" dijo Rosalie. "Pensamos que vendríamos a hacerte una visita durante nuestros descansos para almorzar."

"¡Bueno, Bella!" dijo Alice alegremente. "Edward no vino a casa anoche. ¿Alguna idea de dónde estaba?"

Me reí por lo bajo y asentí con la cabeza. "Mi culpa. Nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película anoche. Mis malas habilidades matemáticas acabaron con lo mejor de nosotros."

"¿Cómo te va con las clases?" preguntó Jasper.

"¡Muy bien!" contesté. "Tuve todo bien menos uno. Pero esto muy nerviosa por mi examen del viernes. Tengo que sacar un 8 o más para poder aprobar la clase."

"Estoy segura de que lo harás bien," dijo Alice, dándome unas palmaditas en la mano. "¿Tienes que trabajar en tus dos trabajos hoy?"

"¡Sí! Me voy directamente al centro comercial cuando acabe mi turno aquí. ¡Dedos que cortar y regalos que ensangrentar!" me reí por lo bajo. "¿Qué puedo poneros hoy?"

"Rose y yo tendremos esas deliciosas ensaladas otra vez. Y tendremos coca cola hoy," contestó Alice.

"Yo quiero el sándwich de pollo a la plancha," dijo Jasper.

"¡Ahora vuelvo!" entré en la cocina y le pasé a Tyler el papel. Cogí sus bebidas y se las llevé. "Vuestros trabajos deben de estar bastante cerca de aquí. ¿Dónde trabajáis?"

"Actualmente, trabajamos en la otra punta de la ciudad," explicó Alice. "Realmente hemos venido a hacerte una visita."

"¡Eso es muy amable por vuestra parte!" dije.

"Estamos contentos de hacerlo," contestó Rosalie.

"Bueno, Rose, ¿cómo fue tener a Emmett anoche?" pregunté.

Se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. "Esos ronquidos me están volviendo loca."

"Tienes que ponerle de lado y meterle una almohada por detrás," le expliqué. "Eso es lo que solíamos hacer en nuestras acampadas."

"¡Gracias por el consejo!" dijo Rose.

"Sin problema," contesté.

Charlé con ellos tanto como pude entre ir de un lado para otro de la cocina y sirviendo a mis otras tres mesas. Aunque la hora paso rápidamente y pronto estuve diciéndoles adiós. Alice hizo planes para otra noche de películas después de mi trabajo el viernes. Estaba rápidamente aprendiendo que Alice era una profesional en que la gente estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente con las prisas de la hora del almuerzo. Las cosas se ralentizaron después de eso y Angela y yo pasamos nuestro tiempo envolviendo cubiertos para uso futuro. La multitud de la cena tempranera vino y se fue sin mucha fanfarria y me alegré por eso. Todavía tenía que pasar cuatro horas en mi otro trabajo.

Rápidamente me cambié de camiseta en el servicio del restaurante. No quería ir al centro comercial con mi camiseta del trabajo. Fui hasta mi camión sin tropezarme con Mike y me alegraba por eso. Tardé un rato en llegar al aparcamiento del centro comercial con todos los asuntos extra que había en esta temporada. Una parte de mí esperaba mucho trabajo y la otra se encogía al pensar en cortes con el papel. Decidí intentar ser extra cuidadosa esta noche.

La primera hora fue completamente aburrida. Ni una sola persona se acercó al quiosco. Deseé por milésima vez que me permitieran leer o hacer los deberes. El director temía que la gente se alejaría si yo no parecía ansiosa por ayuda. Me senté en la silla con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente las profundidades del centro comercial. Si no podía leer o estudiar, al menos podía 'observar a la gente'. Vi como una niña pequeña intentaba escaparse de sus padres para meterse en la fuente. Me pregunté una vez más por qué los diseñadores de centros comerciales pensaban que niños y fuentes pegan bien en una atmósfera consumista.

Una voz familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos. "Perdóneme, Señorita. Tengo este regalo y esperaba tenerlo envuelto para esta noche. ¿Podría ayudarme?"

Me agarré al mostrador y giré la silla para tenerlo cara a cara. Estaba sonriéndome alegremente, con un poco de su pelo color bronce sobre sus ojos verdes. Me levanté y me acerqué andando a él.

"Eso depende."

"¿De qué?" preguntó, inclinándose para estar más cerca.

Le quité los pelos sueltos de encima de los ojos. "De si realmente quieres que yo envuelva ese regalo. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que no se me daba muy bien."

"Confío en ti."

A punto estuve de inclinarme y besarle en ese momento. Pero no estaba segura de si él sentía lo mismo. En vez de eso cogí la caja que llevaba. "¿Quieres algún papel en particular? Tenemos sofisticado, chillón, brillante, y la siempre popular línea Disney."

"Cualquiera que elijas estará bien," respondió.

Cogí mi favorito. Era azul marino con sencillos copos de nieve blancos. Señalé la zona para envolver y Edward me siguió. "¿Cómo te ha ido hoy la universidad?"

"Un poco lenta, pero manejable," se encogió de hombros.

"Tu hermana se pasó hoy con Rosalie y Jasper."

"¿Qué querían?"

"El almuerzo y hacerme una visita. Aparentemente, ahora soy una camarera popular.

"¿Y eso?"

"Soy especialmente requerida más que las otras camareras," dije, con un guiño.

Usé un lápiz para señalar por donde tenía que cortar. Normalmente ayudaba, pero sólo un poco. Me recordé a mí misma mi promesa de tener cuidado. Lo último que necesitaba era cortarme delante de Edward.

"Eres muy precisa," dijo.

"Estoy intentando hacer esto sin sangrar sobre tu regalo." Lenta y cuidadosamente corté el cuadrado de papel que necesitaba. "¿Cómo sabías lo de este trabajo?"

"Alice."

"¡Ah! Sí que parece saberlo y verlo todo.

"No eres la primera en decir eso de ella."

"¿Cómo podría serlo? Sólo la conozco desde hace poco tiempo. Estoy segura de que siempre ha sido así. Se tarda años en perfeccionar el nivel de su habilidad hasta poder organizar el futuro.

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora?"

"Noche de películas el viernes después de mi trabajo. Emmett va a flipar cuando se entere de que vamos a ir a ver una película de chicas como él las llama."

"Emmett realmente es un hombre de acción," Edward se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Y tú?" pregunté. "¿No tienes miedo tú también de la gran y mala película de romance?"

Dejé su regalo en el mostrador delante de él. Era uno de mis mejores intentos. No había ni una sola gota de sangre encima.

"Eso depende," dijo, inclinándose más cerca de mí.

"¿De qué?" no sé cómo me oyó. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de haber hablado. Estaba distraída por su cercanía y por esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

"De con quién la vaya a ver."

Intenté desviar la mirada, pero no pude hacerlo. "Creo... creo que la vas a ver conmigo."

Se puso derecho, sonriendo una maravillosa sonrisa torcida que resaltaba sus hoyuelos. "Entonces debería estar bien." Esa sonrisa era mi nueva cosa favorita para ver.

Sonreí ampliamente, estoy segura de que parecía una idiota haciéndolo también. "Bueno, eso serán tres dólares," dije, intentando controlarme.

Edward me dio el dinero y podría jurar que me tocó la mano a propósito. Pero otra vez, probablemente estaba imaginándomelo por lo mucho que él me gustaba. Metí la mano en la caja registradora y la cerré.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Edward frunciendo el ceño a algo. Intenté seguir su mirada, pero con tanta gente en el centro comercial, nunca lo averiguaría. Extendí el brazo y toqué el suyo. "¡La Tierra a Edward!"

Se giró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Debería irme. Tengo deberes que hacer."

"Está bien." Quería recordarle lo de que me llamara más tarde, pero tenía la sensación de que ya había olvidado todo eso con lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Me sorprendió cuando habló de nuevo. "¿Todavía puedo llamarte esta noche?"

"¡Absolutamente!" contesté un poquitín demasiado alto. Me encogí por dentro. ¡Un movimiento suave, Bella!

"Hasta entonces," dijo y me asintió con la cabeza.

Tenía el extraño impulso de hacer una reverencia. "¡Hasta luego, Edward!"

Vi como salía del centro comercial. Era más como si estuviera haciendo footing. Lo que sea que le había hecho fruncir el ceño lo había molestado lo suficiente para hacer que se fuera. El teléfono me sacó de mis reflexiones.

"Gracias por llamar a la Estación para Envolver Regalos. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Puedo hablar con Bella Swan, por favor?" preguntó la voz.

"Esta es Bella Swan," contesté, preguntándome quién estaba llamándome. El grito del otro lado del teléfono respondió eso por mí. "Hola, Alice."

"¡Hola, Bella! Esperaba alcanzar a Edward y pedirle que me trajera una cosita a casa."

"Acaba de irse."

"¿De verdad?" Alice sonaba tan desilusionada como yo me sentía.

"Dijo algo sobre que tenía deberes. ¿Hey, Alice?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿No tiene Edward un móvil?"

"Um... ¡tengo que irme, Bella! Mi madre me está llamando."

"Claro, Alice," me reí por lo bajo, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. "Dile a tu _madre_ hola de mi parte."

"Rose, te dice 'hola'. ¡Maldición!"

Me reí mientras colgaba el teléfono. Claramente iba a ser divertido tener a Alice cerca. Era difícil cogerla con la guardia baja, pero valía mucho la pena cuando lo hacías. Ahora sólo tenía que sentarme sin moverme durante dos horas y media más y entonces podría irme a casa y hablar con Edward otra vez. Practiqué cantando la canción que me estaba enseñando a mí misma bajo mi respiración mientras veía a las multitudes pasar.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Sé que no pasa gran cosa, pero lo interesante ya empieza en el siguiente. Por fin sabréis lo que le pasó a Edward con su ex-novia.

Como siempre, pasaos por 'Boicots y Moscas de Bar', ya he subido el tercer capítulo, espero que esa historia también os esté gustando.


	12. 12B Una Llamada Telefónica

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Una Llamada Telefónica: **

Me fui a mi habitación, contenta de haber acabado mi día de trabajo. Había sido el más largo y el mejor martes que podía recordar. Sólo era el mejor porque vi a mis amigos en el almuerzo y después a Edward esta noche.

Escuché el teléfono sonar, pero no era el habitual sonido amortiguado. Miré por la habitación y encontré un teléfono inalámbrico nuevo con identificador de llamadas en mi mesita de noche. Cogí el teléfono y en el identificador ponía 'Cullen'.

Presioné el botón para hablar. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, Bella," dijo Edward, su voz suave y melódica.

"¿Eres responsable del nuevo teléfono?"

"Pensé que te merecías un regalito por tu gran mejoría en matemáticas."

"Um..."

"Por favor acéptalo, Bella. Además, estaría muy disgustado conmigo mismo si te mantuviera sentada en la cocina mientras hablamos."

Me mordí el labio, mirando fijamente mi cómoda cama e imaginando la alegría de tumbarme mientras hablaba. "De acuerdo, Edward. Lo acepto, pero por favor abstente de gastar dinero en mí."

"Gracias."

Cumplí mi deseo anterior y me tumbé en mi cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Cerré los ojos, contenta de dejar de estar de pie. "¿Has acabado tus deberes?"

"Justo antes de que te llamara."

"¿Le enseñaste a Alice mis asombrosas habilidades envoltorias?"

Edward se rió y sonreí. "Estaba complacida al ver que no se había derramado nada de tu sangre."

"Me llamó, tú sabes. Justo después de que te fueras."

"Alice olvidó mencionar eso."

"Se creía que estaba siendo astuta. Me dio una excusa sobre querer decirte que cogieras algo para ella. Cuando le pregunte por qué no te había llamado al móvil, casi se atraganta con sus palabras. Me dijo que tenía que colgar porque su madre la estaba llamando. Le dije que le dijera 'hola' a su madre y se lo dijo a Rose y la llamó por su nombre."

Edward se rió durante un rato, lentamente calmándose hasta estar riéndose por lo bajo. "No mucha gente puede anteponerse a Alice. Eres asombrosa, Bella."

"¡Gracias! ¡Lo intento!" me reí por lo bajo.

"Tienes éxito."

Sonreí alegremente a su comentario. Sonaba como si puede que yo le guste tanto a él como él me gusta a mí. "Realmente sabes como hacer que una chica se sienta especial, Edward. Eso me gusta." Sentí que mi cara se ponía muy roja por mi valentía.

"¿Tuviste algún clientes después de que me fuera?"

"Ni uno sólo," suspiré. "Supongo que eso te convierte en el mejor cliente de la noche."

"¿Ganando por defecto?" se rió por lo bajo.

"Hubieras ganado de todos modos." Mi cara se sonrojó otra vez. "Bueno ¿qué clases has tenido hoy?"

"Los martes son mis clases de música. Tengo 'Historia de la Música Clásica', 'Composiciones para Principiantes', y 'Teoría Moderna Musical'."

"¿Cómo puedes tener una teoría sobre música?"

Se rió por lo bajo. "Sólo significa que discutimos los temas y los tempos que se usan en la música moderna para provocar ciertas reacciones de los oyentes. También discutimos tácticas publicitarias para conseguir nombres de grupos fuera de lo establecido."

"Parece intenso."

"Puede serlo a veces. Principalmente, es una habitación llena de adolescentes discutiendo que canción consigue el baile más provocativo en la discoteca."

"¿Cuál es la favorita de la clase?"

"La canción 'Hot in Herre' de Nelly todavía es considerada la que pone a la gente de humor para bailar."

"¿Y tú?"

"Puedo ver el valor en algunas formas de música moderna, pero nunca me he molestado con música de discoteca. Ese es más el punto fuerte de Alice. A ella y a Rose les gusta mucho bailar."

"Entonces si no es la moderna, ¿cuál es tu música favorita?"

"Prefiero la clásica. La música está libre del desorden de las palabras. Puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginarte las notas pintando cualquier cuadro que quieras. Disfruto la manera en que los sutiles cambios en el tempo y la longitud pueden convertir una canción en algo completamente nuevo."

"Eres muy apasionado con tu música."

"Es la única cosa que me atrae en la vida. Todo el mundo espera que sea perfecto en todo lo que hago por quien soy. La música es lo único en lo que _deseo_ ser perfecto."

"Parece que tienes mucha presión sobre tus hombros."

"Es meramente el resultado de tener una madre que es la que está en cabeza de las señoras de la ciudad y un padre que es un cirujano famoso. A veces puede ser tedioso, pero mi familia lo es todo para mí."

Su voz se había vuelto cada vez más sombría y calmada mientras hablaba sobre su familia y las expectativas que se esperaban de él. Sentí la necesidad de consolarle.

"Edward, no sé lo que se siente al tener que llegar a tanto estándares. Pero si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento. No me molestará."

"Eso es muy dulce por tu parte, Bella. Gracias."

"¿Y de qué va tu clase de 'Composición para Principiantes'?" pregunté, esperando volver su atención a la música para que su humor se alegrara.

"Es para estudiantes que quieren aprender a escribir su propia música."

"¿Has escrito algo?"

"Pero no con éxito. Tengo una pieza en la que he empezado a trabajar recientemente. Tengo grandes esperanzas en ella."

"¿La tocarás para mí cuando la acabes?"

Se mantuvo en silencio.

"Edward, te prometo que seré un público atento. ¡Incluso puedes cobrarme!"

Se rió por lo bajo. "Lo consideraré."

"¿Tienes ganas de ver mis torpes intentos con más problemas de matemáticas mañana?"

"Sí."

"Al menos soy entretenida," me reí por lo bajo.

"Eres absolutamente lo contrario a Emmett. Nunca creería que erais hermanos si no lo supiera mejor."

"Él es mi equilibrio. Él es el tonto, despreocupado y yo soy la estudiosa que se preocupa por todo."

"No deberías preocuparte, Bella."

"Bueno, al menos ahora no estoy preocupada. ¡Te tengo a ti, Tutor-boy! Estoy bastante segura de que mis notas de matemáticas mejorarán bajo tu orientación. ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta ayudarme tanto?"

"No me molesta en absoluto."

"Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas cancelarlo por tus deberes o una cita o algo, puedes." Me encogí un poco al haber dicho eso, pero yo no podía ocupar todo su tiempo libre. No quería aprovecharme de su amabilidad.

"Tengo tiempo de sobre para acabar mis deberes y no estoy saliendo con nadie en este momento."

Sonreí alegremente y mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. Edward no se estaba viendo a nadie. Me pregunté si querría salir conmigo si le preguntaba. Casi me reí en voz alta cuando me di cuenta de que nunca sería lo suficientemente valiente para preguntar.

"Gracias."

"Dices eso mucho," se rió por lo bajo.

"Y cada vez lo digo de verdad. Siempre intento decir lo que pienso y pensar lo que digo. Es un derroche hacer cualquier otra cosa."

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?"

"Cumplí veinte el 13 de septiembre. ¿Y tú?"

"También tengo veinte y los tengo desde el 20 de junio."

"¿Por qué lo has preguntado?"

"Pareces mucho mayor."

Suspiré mientras me acordaba de mi madre. Todavía dolía pensar en ella. "Mi madre solía decirme que nací con treinta y cinco que me hacía más mayor cada año. Según su cuenta, tenía cincuenta cuando cumplí quince años."

"La echas de menos"

"Mucho. Se suponía que íbamos a tener una gran fiesta para mi décimo sexto cumpleaños. Iba a llevarme a un hotel de lujo, sólo nosotras dos. Íbamos a cenar en un restaurante francés y después ir a la librería donde iba a comprar un montón de libros. Empezó a planearlo el día después de mi décimo quinto cumpleaños." Limpié mis lágrimas y respiré hondo. "Murió a finales de julio."

"Si no te doliera mucho, ¿me hablarías de tus padres?"

Me quedé callada, considerando su petición.

"Sólo si tú quieres, Bella."

Su preocupación por mis sentimientos me conmovió. Podía confiar en él. Sabía con todo lo que tenía que me escucharía y prestaría atención.

"Mi madre era muy guapa. Se parecía un poco a mí, pero era mucho más atractiva. También era algo más alta que yo. Le encantaba probar cosas nuevas. Algunas de sus aficiones eran un poco tontas para mi gusto, pero ella no tenía miedo. Nunca se preocupaba. Sólo vivía. Siempre me hacía equilibrar mi soledad con la familia y actividades escolares. Retiro mi comentario anterior, sólo tenía una preocupación. Le preocupaba que me perdería en mis libros y música y se me olvidaría vivir. Creo que en algún momento le mencionó su preocupación a Emmett. A veces le pillaba observándome cuando él se creía que no estaba prestando atención. Es como si estuviera intentando averiguar si estoy bien de verdad o si algo se rompió dentro de mí cuando nuestros padres murieron."

"¿Se rompió algo, Bella?"

"Creo que no. Yo sólo... La vida es tan corta y puede acabar en cualquier momento así que por qué malgastarla con gente que son falsos contigo o que realmente no planean estar a tu alrededor durante mucho tiempo. ¡Como Mike! Ese chico habla conmigo cada vez que puede, pero no está hablando conmigo de verdad. Me habla _a_ mí. Hace preguntas, pero nunca espera la respuesta o muestra que le importa. No es como cuando hablo contigo. Siempre sé que te interesa la respuesta. Si no, no lo hubieras preguntado." Respiré hondo para calmarme. No había hablado tanto de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo. "Mi padre era muy guay. Él y yo compartíamos la habilidad de ser torpes bajo todas las circunstancias. Su pasión era ir de pesca. Le encantaba arrastrarnos a todos para acampadas familiares. Mientras a mi madre le preocupaba que no encontrara la persona correcta para mí, mi padre esperaba que yo nunca saliera con nadie." Me reí al recordar un día en particular con él.

"¿Qué es lo que ha ocasionado esa preciosa risa tuya?"

"Estaba acordándome de una de las últimas conversaciones que tuve con mi padre. Él estaba viendo un partido de fútbol y mi madre estaba intentando convencerme para que hiciera una fiesta e invitase niños del colegio. Yo estaba siendo cabezota, ¡lo que se me da muy bien ya que estamos! ¡Bueno! Se molestó lo suficiente para dejarme sola un rato. Mi padre se inclinó y me susurró. Me dijo que debería pegarme al trabajo del colegio. Que habría tiempo de sobra para encontrar un chico después de que cumpliera los treinta."

"Por tus descripciones, parece que te querían mucho."

"¡Ah! Fue cuestión de suerte. Todo el mundo quiere al pequeño de la familia, ¿verdad Edward?"

"Eso parece," se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Cómo eras de pequeño?"

"Casi como soy ahora, pero demasiado confiado."

"¿Cómo podías ser demasiado confiado?"

"Solía creer que la honradez era importante para todo el mundo."

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre eso?"

"Confié en la persona equivocada para ser honrada." Edward se quedó en silencio otra vez.

Quería que me hablase más. Me encantaba el sonido de su voz. Lo encontraba muy tranquilizador. "Puedes cambiar de tema si quieres."

"Quiero confiar en ti, Bella."

"Puedes, Edward. Te lo prometo. Yo confié en ti lo suficiente para hablarte de mis padres."

"Una vez tuve una novia."

"¿Sólo una? ¿No era una entre miles?" bromeé, esperando alegrarle un poco.

"Sólo una en toda mi vida."

"¡Eso es todavía más que yo!" me reí por lo bajo. "Bueno sigue. ¿Tenías esta novia?"

"Me dijo que yo le importaba y la creí. Estuve con ella un tiempo. Al principio, era tan agradable y tan dulce como siempre había parecido ser en clase."

"¿Instituto?" pregunté.

"Sí. Último año. El colegio estaba acabando y conseguí el valor suficiente para pedirle salir. Estuvo muy bien al principio. Pero ella quería cosas que yo no quería. En vez de dejármelo saber en privado, decidió que humillarme era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Me invitó a su casa para conocer a sus padres. Alice y yo llegamos, esperando una agradable cena familiar. En vez de eso, entramos para encontrarla _ocupada_ con alguien en medio del salón. Paró lo suficiente para reprenderme por lo que ella consideraba que eran mis defectos. Tuve que arrastrar a Alice de allí ya que quería atacar a la chica. Me he negado a salir con alguien desde entonces. Alice a menudo intenta enviarme a citas a ciegas. Yo encuentro interesantes formas de salir de ellas." De repente se rió por lo bajo, pero no sonaba muy alegre. "Soy la mayor fuente de irritación para Alice."

"Siento mucho que alguien fuera tan desconsiderado contigo, Edward. Eres demasiado dulce para ser tratado tan brutalmente. La verdad es que deberías haber dejado a Alice con la chica."

Se rió y esta vez, sí que sonó alegre. Me hizo sonreír.

"Gracias por confiar en mí, Edward. Estoy segura de que eso no ha sido fácil para ti."

"No lo ha sido. Pero sí que me siento mejor después de hablar contigo, Bella."

"Sólo recuerda esa sensación, Edward. Siempre estoy aquí si quieres hablar."

"Se está haciendo bastante tarde, Bella. Tienes clase de matemáticas mañana. O debería decir hoy más tarde ya que es la una de la mañana. Siento haberte mantenido en el teléfono tanto tiempo."

"Por favor no te disculpes. He disfrutado mucho nuestra llamada. Y realmente no estoy tan cansada." Mi cuerpo decidió demostrarme que me equivocaba. Bostecé fuertemente en el teléfono. "Lo siento, Edward," me reí por lo bajo.

"Duerme un poco, Bella," se rió.

"¿A qué hora vendrás hoy?"

"¿Te viene bien a las tres?"

"Eso es perfecto."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

"Buenas noches, Edward." Esperé que colgase, pero la línea permaneció en silencio. "¿Edward?"

"¿Sí, Bella?"

"Gracias por el teléfono y las clases y la confianza."

"De nada. Dulces sueños, Bella."

"Buenas noches, Edward."

Presioné el botón para acabar la llamada y lo miré fijamente durante un momento. Acababa de pasar una hora y media hablando con Edward y ya echaba de menos su voz.

Solté el teléfono y me preparé para acostarme. Cuando me metí debajo de las mantas, pensé en lo que esa malvada chica le había hecho a Edward. Su timidez y comentarios resguardados cuando le conocí tenían perfecto sentido ahora. Estaba contenta de que estuviera más relajado conmigo cada vez que pasábamos tiempo juntos.

Realmente era algo bueno que Emmett se hiciera amigo de Jasper en el gimnasio. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera conocido a Rosalie y a Alice y a Edward, y yo tampoco les hubiera conocido.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Bueno, ya sabéis lo que le pasó a Edward. ¿Alguien aparte de mí que quiera matar a la chica? Edward cada vez confía más en Bella, eso es bueno. Estoy segura de que el siguiente capítulo os gustará, digamos que... avanzan más en su relación. Dejad reviews, vuestra opinión de la historia y la traducción me interesa de verdad. R&R

Como siempre, os recuerdo que os paséis por 'Boicots y Moscas de Bar', ya he subido el cuarto capítulo.


	13. 13E Q&A

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Q&A: **(Questions&Answers Preguntas&Respuestas)

"¡Lo he resuelto correctamente!" cantó Bella. "Ahora puedo hacer una pregunta."

Para ayudar a Bella a que se concentrase, había hecho un trato con ella. Si resolvía el problema sin ayuda y tenía la respuesta correcta, podía hacer una pregunta y yo la respondería. Si necesitaba ayuda o lo tenía mal, yo hacía la pregunta. Estaba empezando a preocuparme sobre el trato ya que tuvo el primero correcto.

"Ok, Bella," contesté. "¿Cuál es tu pregunta?"

Me miró fijamente durante un momento, dándose golpecitos con el bolígrafo en los labios. Sonrió alegremente y sus ojos marrones se abrieron mucho. "Dime algo que hayas hecho que nadie en tu familia sepa."

Sacudí la cabeza. Sólo a Bella se le ocurriría una pregunta como esa. "Bella."

"¡Edward! ¡Dijiste cualquier pregunta y estuviste de acuerdo en que las contestaríamos!"

"¡Bien!" suspiré. "Hice novillos en el instituto el día de un examen y pasé el tiempo en la playa. Le dije al profesor que mi abuela estaba muy enferma para poder hacer un examen de recuperación."

"¿Primavera, otoño o invierno?"

"Eso son dos preguntas."

"Por favor," dijo, agitando las pestañas y soltando una risita.

Sacudí la cabeza, pero fui incapaz de detener la sonrisa de extenderse por mi cara. "Primavera."

"A mí me gusta el invierno. No hay multitudes. Y da la sensación de que el viento te cogerá y te llevará volando como a una cometa en cualquier momento."

"Siguiente problema," dije, señalando su libro.

Pensé en su respuesta mientras ella trabajaba en encontrar una solución. ¿Quién elige invierno para la playa? ¿Quién tiene una razón tan maravillosa para eso? Bella claramente estaba resultando ser una de las personas más interesantes que alguna vez he conocido.

Después de algunos minutos, me pasó su libreta. "Lo siento, Bella. Dos partes de la solución son incorrectas. Vamos a encontrar tus errores y entonces haré mi pregunta."

Después de que ayudara a Bella a encontrar sus errores, me miró con cautela. "De acuerdo, Tutor-Boy. ¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta?"

Le sonreí, viendo como se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. "¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?"

"No tengo una. La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre flores."

"¿Nunca has recibido flores como regalo?"

"No. ¡Y eso han sido dos preguntas!" bromeó, levantando el correspondiente número de dedos.

"¡Vuelta al trabajo!" me reí por lo bajo, dándole un toque con el hombro.

Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas y tuve que tomarme un momento para respirar. Claramente era una mujer preciosa.

La vi forcejeando con el siguiente problema. Sus cejas se arrugaron con su agitación. Sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron con su frustración. Su cara era tan expresiva. Finalmente suspiró y me miró con la expresión más suplicante.

"Necesito ayuda," declaró.

Asentí y empecé a desmontarle el problema. Escuchó atentamente, sólo interrumpiendo si necesitaba que le explicase algo otra vez. Era inteligente, pero por alguna razón, las matemáticas la confundían de verdad. Quizás era porque las matemáticas eran una asignatura lógica. No cabe ninguna interpretación y Bella era un ser muy intuitivo.

Cuando acabamos la solución, me preparé para la siguiente pregunta. "¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tuviste tu primer beso?"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron mucho con sorpresa y un poco de miedo, quizás. Su nariz se arrugó y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Te dejaré hacer dos preguntas si no me haces contestar esa."

¡Ahora sí que sentía curiosidad! Tenía que averiguarlo. "¡No! El trato era que teníamos que contestar la pregunta fuera la que fuera. Esta era tu idea, Bella."

Cogió su almohada y hundió su cabeza en ella. Apenas podía oír sus murmullos amortiguados mientras se quejaba de las reglas.

"¡Venga, Bella!" la persuadí, tirando de su almohada. "Tu respuesta no puede ser tan horrible."

Subió y bajó la cabeza rápidamente mientras todavía la hundía firmemente en la almohada.

"¡Bel-la!" susurré mientras le daba un empujoncito en el lado.

Se retorció y soltó una risita. ¡Bien! Tenía cosquillas. Me puse de rodillas y empecé a hacerle cosquillas fervientemente. Se retorció hasta que estaba sobre su espalda, riéndose hasta el punto de llorar.

"¿Prometes responder?"

Asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus rojizas mejillas. La solté y jadeó para recuperar la respiración.

"¡Tramposo!" se rió por lo bajo.

"Nunca dije que jugaría limpio."

Se incorporó, tirando de su camiseta mientras soltaba las últimas risitas. "¿Cuál era la pregunta?"

"¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tuviste tu primer beso?"

"¿Y estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Suspiró fuertemente, pero siguió mirándome.

"Veinte." Se sonrojó profundamente mientras seguía mirándome.

"¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Qué es lo que me estaba perdiendo? ¿Estaba avergonzada de que su primer beso hubiera sido tan recientemente y no cuando era más joven? Dijo que había cumplido veinte en septiembre por lo que tenía que haber pasado en los últimos tres meses.

La miré. Estaba trabajando en el siguiente problema, pero seguía echándome ojeadas. ¿Qué es lo que me estaba perdiendo? ¡Esto era tan exasperante! Ahora sería un momento excelente para tener un súper poder, ¡como leer mentes!

De acuerdo. Veamos esto de nuevo. Bella tiene veinte años y su cumpleaños fue hace tres meses. Bella no sale con nadie. Bella ha tenido recientemente su primer beso. ¡OH! Me di una palmada en la frente al darme cuenta de cual podría ser la respuesta. Bella saltó con el sonido y casi se cae de la cama. La cogí en el último segundo.

"Gracias," murmuró.

Creo que sospechaba que lo había averiguado. Por mucho que quisiera que Bella aprobara esta clase, quería que tuviera mal este problema o pidiera mi ayuda. Necesitaba hacer mi pregunta. Acabó su trabajo y me pasó la libreta. Lo tenía bien.

"Buen trabajo," le dije. "Tu turno."

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer para relajarte?"

"Si hace sol, me gusta tumbarme al sol en nuestro jardín trasero. Si no, toco el piano."

"A mí también me gusta eso. Me refiero a la parte del sol. ¡No sé lo del piano!" Bella empezó su siguiente problema y yo me senté en silencio, esperando que acabase.

Mi mente todavía estaba en su primer beso. Si Alice le había hecho malgastarlo en un reto... pero Bella no se negó al reto. Quizás eso significaba que quería entregarme su primer beso. Eso probablemente eran ilusiones por mi parte. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Bella me dio un golpe en el brazo con su libreta.

"Despierta, Tutor-boy."

Le sonreí avergonzadamente. Cogí su libreta y la miré. Tenía una pequeña parte de la solución mal.

"Bella, esta línea de aquí tiene un error. Míralo atentamente y dime si lo ves."

Comprobó su solución atentamente. Podía decir cuando se dio cuenta.

"Es bajar este otra vez. Eso parece pasarme mucho."

"En tu examen el viernes, necesitas comprobar cada solución lentamente antes de pasar al siguiente problema. Probablemente es una buena idea comprobarlo dos veces."

Asintió con la cabeza. "Venga. ¿Qué quieres saber ahora?"

"Bella, ¿fue tu primer beso el reto de Alice?"

Su cara decía que sabía que esto estaba viniendo. "No es para tanto," se encogió de hombros.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Por supuesto que era para tanto! ¡Yo tenía una hermana! Sabía lo que las chicas pensaban sobre besar y primeros besos. Alice casi me vuelve loco esperando su primer beso con Jasper. Tenía millones de situaciones donde quería que pasara. Y un beso requiere dos personas. Yo estaba demasiado impresionado para responder durante el reto. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de la laguna que tenía eso. ¡Bella no había malgastado su primer beso conmigo! Probablemente me agradecería que resolviera esto por ella.

"Bella, todavía no has tenido tu primer beso."

Me miró fijamente como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Levanté una mano cuando la vi preparada para decirme lo contrario.

"Un beso requiere dos personas. Yo estaba demasiado impresionado de que Alice hiciera el reto."

"¡Oh!" dijo Bella, sus hombros hundiéndose.

Quizás me había equivocado. Quizás ella había querido besarme de verdad. Esto me superaba. Por la primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba que Alice estuviera conmigo.

"Bella, ¿qué te pone tan triste? Pensé que serían buenas noticias. No malgastaste tu primer beso en un reto."

"En ningún momento pensé que lo hubiera malgastado," susurró suavemente.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si la había oído correctamente, pero sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y supe que lo había hecho. ¿Debería? ¿Debería cruzar la pequeña distancia entre nosotros y darle un primer beso de verdad? ¿Querría eso?

"Bella."

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos marrones estaban tristes. Esa expresión me lo dijo todo. Crucé el espacio, moldeando mis labios contra los suaves suyos. Empezó a moverse conmigo, inclinándose más hacia mí. Lo dejé ir tanto tiempo como me atrevía. No quería asustarla o hacerla sentir incómoda y sinceramente, había estado pensando en hacer esto desde la noche del reto.

Me separé de ella. Bella se quedó ahí sentada, sus ojos todavía cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus preciosos labios.

Me incliné y le susurré en el oído. "_Ese_ ha sido tu primer beso." Me alejé.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y clavados en los míos. Ningunos de los dos habló. Bella respiró hondo y cogió su libreta otra vez.

"Bueno," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. "Pasemos al siguiente problema."

Dejó que su pelo cayera delante de su libreta, pero vi el rubor de sus mejillas. La dejé esconderse por ahora. Era horrible en matemáticas. Podría hacerle más preguntas. Unos minutos más tarde, Bella me dio su libreta. Estaba sonriendo con orgullo. Parecía bastante segura de que había resuelto este. Lo miré. Lo tenía bien. Le asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Pizza de queso."

"Eso es casi la mía. La pizza es mi favorita, pero tiene que ser de salchicha y piña."

"¿Qué?" me reí por lo bajo.

"¡Está tan buena! ¡Mi madre y yo las pedíamos todo el tiempo! Emmett nunca se molestó en probar un bocado, pero sé que le encantaría si solamente me escuchara."

Bella gritó y saltó al otro lado de la cama, cogiendo el teléfono inalámbrico que le había comprado. La vi marcar un número rápidamente.

"¿Eric? Soy Bella. ¡Sí! ¿Cuándo puedes llegar aquí? ¡Perfecto! ¡Asegúrate de que el conductor reparte la propina contigo!" Colgó el teléfono y me sonrió malignamente.

"Bella, ¿qué acabas de hacer?"

"Nada," dijo, intentando parecer inocente. "Sólo he pedido la cena."

"¿Qué has pedido?"

"¡Ya lo verás!"

Cogió su cuaderno y empezó el siguiente problema, haciendo como que no me veía frunciendo el ceño. El timbre sonó cuando ella todavía estaba peleándose con su trabajo. Sonrió alegremente y soltó su cuaderno. Saltó de la cama y bajó las escaleras corriendo, casi tropezándose al final.

La vi desde la puerta de su habitación, agitando la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y la escuché hablar con alguien. Bajé las escaleras para verla cerrando la puerta y sosteniendo una caja de pizza.

"¡Tiempo de descanso!" dijo alegremente, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La seguí, mirando la caja con cautela. "¿Qué tipo de pizza es esa, Bella?"

"Edward, sólo toma asiento y confía en mí."

Me senté pero no estaba muy seguro de si confiar en ella. Esto se parecía demasiado al incidente con el Twizzler. "Bella."

"Edward," dijo, girándose hacia mí y sonriéndome dulcemente.

Se acercó andando y me miró. Levantó su pequeña mano y la puso con delicadeza sobre mis cejas. "Cierra los ojos y por favor confía en mí."

Pasó su mano sobre mis ojos, ayudándolos a que se cerraran. La sensación era increíble. Respiré hondo mientras la escuchaba moverse por la cocina.

"Abre la boca," dijo justo desde mi lado.

Hice lo que me dijo y sentí el calor del trozo de pizza contra mis labios.

"Dale un bocado."

Lo hice y alejó la pizza. Abrí los ojos y la vi a mi lado, esperando pacientemente que acabara mientras ella mordía el mismo trozo del que me había hecho comer.

Tragué y me miró con expectación. La pizza estaba un poco dulce, pero no estaba mala. Me había imaginado que la combinación de salchicha y piña sería detestable.

Decidí meterme un poco con ella. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas comiendo eso?" Señalé su trozo.

Me miró cuidadosamente, buscando el mínimo rastro de una sonrisa.

"No diré que es la mejor pizza que alguna vez he probado, pero era aceptable."

Me sonrió alegremente. "Sabía que te gustaría. ¿Cuántos trozos quieres?"

"Bella, he dicho que estaba bien, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera más ahora mismo."

Cogió la caja de pizza y la dejó delante de mí, con una mano en su cadera. "Por eso la pedí de la manera que lo hago cuando Em está en casa. La otra mitad es sólo queso."

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Realmente estás llena de sorpresas."

"Tengo que mantener a mi tutor bien alimentado," bromeó mientras se sentaba a mi lado. "Necesito aprobar esta clase."

"Lo harás," le aseguré.

Me sonrió, pero podía ver en sus ojos que lo dudaba. "Bueno, ¿qué es lo que de verdad piensas de mi pizza?"

"Está buena, sólo un poco dulce."

"No te hubiera imaginado como un hombre de simple queso, Edward."

"Sólo me gustan los ingredientes frescos. Sólo pongo esos cuando hago pizza."

"Esa es una de las pocas cosas que nunca he intentado. Tendrás que invitarme la próxima vez que hagas una para que puede mirar."

"Te invitaré, pero tienes que ayudar."

"Es lo justo."

La puerta delantera se abrió y la casa se llenó con la risa de Emmett. Entró sacudiendo la cabeza con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper siguiéndole.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Bella, sonriéndole a su hermano.

"Nada," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. Se acercó más y miró la caja. "¡Bella! ¡De verdad!"

"¡Calla! Es mi cena. No sabía si estarías en casa o no. Te olvidaste de dejar una nota hoy." La voz de Bella sonaba un poco herida con su última frase.

"Perdón, Squirt," dijo Emmett, despeinándola. "Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo esta mañana."

"¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos?" preguntó Alice, sonriéndome.

"Comiendo," contestó Bella. Levantó su trozo de pizza como prueba. "¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros cuatro?"

"Emmett y Jasper se han desafiado a algún videojuego," explicó Alice. "Rose y yo hemos venido para hacerte una visita."

"Parece divertido, pero primero tengo que acabar los deberes," dijo Bella.

"Después de que acabes ayudando a la Squirt con sus matemáticas, baja y juega con el ganador," me dijo Emmett. Le asentí.

"¿Cómo te va con matemáticas?" preguntó Jasper.

"Tres bien, dos mal, y uno para el que tuve que pedir ayuda," declaró Bella tranquilamente. "Tutor-boy aquí dice que soy demasiado rápida para pasar al siguiente problema."

"Lo eres," defendí. "A los que dedicas más tiempo son siempre los que tienes bien."

"No puedo evitar que odio matemáticas y estoy constantemente deseando que ya se hubiera acabado," suspiró Bella.

"Estoy segura de que eso no durará," Alice se rió por lo bajo.

"Creo que puedes que tengas razón, Alice," dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Creo que las matemáticas pueden que se conviertan en la nueva asignatura favorita de Bella."

Bella miró con furia a mi hermana y a Rosalie. Dejó su trozo de pizza en la caja, se sacudió las manos dramáticamente y salió de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras a zancadas.

Me giré hacia Alice. "Eso no ha sido muy amable. Está disgustada de verdad sobre sus clases. He visto sus notas. Si no saca un 8 o más el viernes, suspenderá de verdad. No está exagerando."

"No nos habíamos dado cuenta," dijo Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

"Emmett dijo que ella sólo se estaba preocupando demasiado," añadió Rosalie.

"No lo está," dije, cruzando los brazos. "Una de las razones por las que está teniendo tantos problemas es porque prácticamente se ha convencido a sí misma de que suspender es inevitable."

"Iremos a hablar con ella," dijo Alice animadamente, cogiendo a Rose del brazo. "Venga, Rose."

Las vi subir las escaleras y suspiré fuertemente. Miré en el salón y vi a Jasper y Emmett inmersos en su desafío. Tiré mi trozo de vuelta en la caja. Ya no tenía hambre. Sabía que mi hermana y Rose no lo decían en serio, pero no podía soportar la idea de Bella disgustada.

Me levanté y me dirigí al piso de arriba. Las chicas estaban sentadas en la cama de Bella hablando en suaves susurros.

Bella levantó la mirada y se sonrojó cuando me vio. "Hey, Tutor-boy. ¿Listo para acabar?"

"Nos vamos para abajo para dejaros trabajar en paz," dijo Alice, levantando a Rosalie de la cama con ella. "¿Bella?"

Bella sonrió dulcemente a mi hermana. "Estamos bien, Alice. No te preocupes por eso."

Las chicas dejaron la habitación y me ocupé mi sitio al lado de Bella otra vez. Ya estaba trabajando para acabar el siguiente problema que había empezado antes de que la pizza llegase.

"¿Estás bien de verdad?"

"Sí, no tenían ninguna manera de saberlo. Puedo ver por qué Emmett les diría que me estaba preocupando por nada. ¿Tú crees eso, Edward?"

Le froté el hombro, intentando consolarla. "No, Bella. Pero yo sí que te he visto forcejear para hacer tus deberes. Intenta ser positiva. Sé que será difícil, pero inténtalo por mí, por favor. Puedes hacer esto. Sólo necesitas ir más lenta y comprobar más de una vez tu trabajo."

"Gracias, Edward," dijo suavemente.

Trabajamos en silencio para completar todos sus deberes ya que así podría conseguir puntos extra que la ayudasen con su nota media. Llegué a la conclusión de que ya se había estresado lo suficiente esta noche y hacerle una pregunta ahora sólo empeoraría las cosas.

De vez en cuando nos mirábamos y nos reíamos cuando los gritos de guerra de Jasper y Emmett nos llegaban desde el piso de abajo. No mucho después, habíamos acabado. Vi como Bella preparaba su mochila.

"Mañana es jueves. Tienes trabajo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. El restaurante primero y después el centro comercial. ¿Vas a llamarme otra vez mañana por la noche?"

"Si te gustaría."

"Sólo si tú quieres."

"Entonces te llamaré mañana por la noche. ¿A las once otra vez?"

"Sí. ¿Quieres bajar y jugar con Em y Jazz ahora?"

"Por los sonidos que hay, eso puede que sea peligroso para mi salud. Probablemente debería irme a casa. Mañana tengo una clase temprano. ¿Me acompañarías hasta la puerta?"

"Claro," dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

Bajamos las escaleras. Alice y Rose estaban en una seria conversación mientras miraban una revista juntas. Jasper y Emmett estaban dando golpes con los dedos furiosamente sobre los mandos de la Xbox. Bella empezó a soltar risitas cuando los vio. Nos miraron por un breve segundo y pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo.

"Edward se va a casa. Sed educados y decid adiós," ordenó Bella.

"Adiós, Edward," dijo Jasper. "¿Todavía vas a venir al gimnasio con nosotros mañana por la tarde?"

"Sí," contesté. "Mi última clase acaba a las tres y media."

"Entonces nos veremos en tu casa," dijo Emmett. "Buenas noches, Edward."

"Edward, dile a mamá que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Rose esta noche," dijo Alice mientras me sonreía.

"Por supuesto," me reí por lo bajo.

"Conduce prudentemente," dijo Rose, sonriéndome ampliamente. "No arruines todo el trabajo que acabo de hacer en ese motor."

"Lo haré lo mejor que pueda," contesté.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Bella de pie en la puerta esperando. Le sonreí cuando salía. Ella salió conmigo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Gracias por hacer todo esto, Edward," dijo Bella suavemente. "¡Has sido un amigo estupendo para mí y sólo nos conocemos desde hace cinco días!" Soltó unas risitas y le sonreí.

"Es fácil ser buen amigo tuyo, Bella."

"Yo siento lo mismo contigo."

La estruendosa risa de Emmett podía ser oída claramente. Bella sonrió.

"Lo mejor es que vuelva ahí antes de que se ponga más alto. A los vecinos no les gustará que acabe haciendo su canción de victoria en el jardín delantero otra vez. Buenas noches, Edward."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

La vi girarse y entrar de nuevo en su casa. Sonreí para mi mismo y me dirigí a mi coche. Me deslicé detrás del volante, con muchas ganas de conducir hasta casa. Me encantaba conducir mi coche. Era liberador conducir por las carreteras con velocidad sin nada en mi mente excepto conducir el coche. Pero mientras conducía por la carretera, me di cuenta de que mi mente no estaba en la conducción. Estaba en Bella.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Bueno, ha habido un beso, no ha sido muy espectacular, pero yo creo que ha sido muy importante, Bella misma lo dice, sólo se conocen desde hace cinco días. Decidme que os parece el capítulo. Creo que los siguientes os van a gustar mucho, por lo menos a mí me gustan, ya que Bella coge más confianza con Edward y bueno, el cap. 15 es uno de mis favoritos. Sólo tendréis que esperar un capítulo más para saber por qué. R&R

Ya he subido el quinto capítulo de 'Boicots y Moscas de Bar', si estáis leyendo la historia, pasaos a leerlo. Y si no la estáis leyendo, echadle un vistazo, es una historia muy buena.


	14. 14E Viernes Noche

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Viernes Noche:**

Vi a Bella esperando impacientemente delante del restaurante cuando estábamos aparcando. Emmett había llamado antes para dejarle saber que llegaríamos pronto. Rose encontró un sitio para su descapotable y yo aparqué mi Volvo unos coches más abajo.

Apenas había salido del coche antes de que Bella se lanzara sobre mí. La cogí y me abrazó fuertemente. No pensaba que tenía tanta fuerza en su pequeño cuerpo.

"¡He aprobado!" gritó. "¡He sacado un 8,5!"

Salió de entre mis brazos y agitó el papel delate de mí mientras bailaba de un pie al otro. Lo cogí y lo ojeé rápidamente. Bella ya se había movido y estaba en mitad de un abrazo de oso con Emmett.

"¡He aprobado, Em!"

"Buen trabajo, Squirt," dijo Emmett, despeinándola.

Bella le alejó la mano y volvió hasta mí brincando. Cogió su examen y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Me sonrió y estuve seguro de que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta. "¡Gracias, Tutor-boy!" Me cogió de la mano y me llevó por el aparcamiento. "¡Tengo una mesa preparada para vosotros chicos! Y Edward, ¡tu cena es gratis! ¡Yo invito!"

Quise protestas, pero Emmett me estaba sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Se inclinó y rápidamente susurró, "¡Déjala hacerlo o sólo empeorará!"

Bella nos guió hasta una mesa y dejó su examen conmigo. Rápidamente volvió con una chica que reconocí de la última vez que estuve aquí. "Angela, este es mi salvador, Edward, alias Tutor-boy. Edward, esta es mi amiga, Angela."

Me levanté y le di la mano. "Encantado de conocerte. Bella habla muy bien de ti."

"Igualmente," dijo Angela.

"¡Hey, Ang!" dijo Emmett. "¿Cuántas veces ha agitado el examen por aquí?"

"¡Sólo un millón, Em!" bromeó Angela.

Bella abrazó a su amiga y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Me entusiasmaba verla tan feliz.

"Tengo que volver a mi sección," dijo Angela.

Bella se alejó un poco y sacó su bloc. "¿Qué queréis de beber?"

"Lo mismo que la última vez," dijo Emmett.

"Entonces ahora vuelvo," Bella se fue dando saltitos a la cocina.

Me reí por lo bajo mientras me sentaba otra vez. Si seguía así, se caería en poco tiempo. Volvió pronto y nos dio las bebidas. Estaba de pie detrás de mí y dejó sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras hablaba con los demás, explicándonos su examen y lo nerviosa que había estado. Quitó las manos para apuntar lo que queríamos y me encontré a mi mismo esperando que se diera prisa en volver para que lo hiciera otra vez.

"Otra cosa que Edward hace perfectamente," Alice se rió por lo bajo.

Me giré para mirarla. Tenía una familiar sonrisa malvada en la cara. "¿Que sería eso, hermana querida?"

"Dar clases, por supuesto," contestó Alice, guiñándome.

"Edward, te debo una," dijo Emmett. "Se estaba estresando de verdad por ese examen. Le iba a dar un ataque antes de que llegaras allí esta mañana. Estaba en su habitación gritando sobre ecuaciones imposibles de solucionar y malvados profesores de matemáticas."

"Esta mañana, pero tenías..." empezó Alice hasta que le di una patada por debajo de la mesa. Frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"No hay de qué, Emmett," contesté. "Se merece aprobar esa clase. Es lo suficientemente lista, pero su profesor no se toma el tiempo para explicar correctamente."

"Asegúrate de no montar un escándalo sobre que te pague la cena. Si lo haces, sólo encontrará alguna manera más grande y cara de agradecértelo," advirtió Emmett.

"Edward, creo que he dejado mi jersey en tu coche," dijo Alice. "¿Vendrías conmigo para ayudarme a encontrarlo por favor?"

"Por supuesto," dije.

Los dos sabíamos que no había ningún jersey en mi coche. La seguí fuera, preparándome para su ataque.

Paró cuando llegó al maletero de mi coche y se dio la vuelta para mirarme a la cara. "¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Sabes lo que hará Carlisle cuando averigüe que pasaste de esa entrevista?"

"No pasé de ella," dije, sabiendo que no estaba escuchando. Todavía no había acabado de despotricar.

"¡A Esme le va a dar un ataque! Su perfecto hijo finalmente se porta mal y cuando lo hace, ¡pasa de una entrevista gigante para la que Carlisle tuvo que mover hilos para organizar! Escucha, hermanito, yo he hecho mi parte justa de desobediencia a los padres, ¡pero esto está mal! ¡Piensa en la posición en la que has puesto a tu padre! ¿Cómo se supone que va a volver al hospital con todo el mundo cotilleando sobre su excéntrico hijo? ¡Respóndeme eso, Edward!"

Puse las manos sobre sus hombros y me agaché para poder mirarla a los ojos. "No me perdí la entrevista. Llamé al Sr. Reynolds el martes y adelantó la entrevista una hora. Llegué quince minutos antes."

"¡Oh!" dijo, mirándome fijamente. "Bien, entonces. Eso está bien."

Me reí de su expresión atónita. "¡A la Gran Ali se le ha escapado una!"

De broma me dio un puñetazo en el hombro. "Podías haberme avisado."

"¿Qué diversión habría en eso?" pregunté, acercándola a mi lado.

Cuando volvimos al restaurante tenía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y los suyos alrededor de mi cintura. No se me escapó que nuestros amigos nos miraban fijamente. Estaba rompiendo mucho esta noche mi propia regla de no tocar. Nuestra comida ya estaba en la mesa y me pregunté si Bella volvería pronto.

"¿Encontraste tu jersey?" preguntó Jasper mientras apartaba la silla de Alice para ella.

"Debo haberlo dejado en casa," dijo Alice mientras él le empujaba la silla para ella. "¿Nos hemos perdido algo?"

"¡Sí! La buena racha sin accidentes de Bella ha acabado," Emmett se rió.

"¿Está bien?" pregunté.

"_Ella_ está bien," contestó Emmett. "Mike la Mosca va de camino al hospital para que le miren su mano abrasada por el café."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Alice, botando en su asiento.

"Aquí viene," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Deja que ella te lo cuente."

Bella se acercó lentamente a la mesa. Su cara estaba roja y tenía los ojos hinchados. Había estado llorando. No quería nada más que abrazarla y consolarla. Aunque imaginé que iría a Emmett o a una de las chicas antes que a mí. Tendría que decirle como me sentía para que supiera que podía venir a mí.

Aunque Bella me sorprendió. Mi silla estaba separada de la mesa y ella se deslizó en el pequeño espacio entre la mesa y la silla y se sentó en mi regazo. Se limpió los ojos rápidamente.

"Angela dice que Tyler acaba de llegar al hospital con Mike. Dicen que puede pasar otra media hora antes de que sepan algo."

"¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?" preguntó Alice suavemente, sus saltos habían desaparecido al ver a Bella triste.

"Estaba sirviendo café para uno de mis clientes," explicó Bella entre sollozos.

Empecé a hacer círculos contra su espalda, intentando tranquilizarla.

"Estaba intentando ignorar a Mike y supongo que hice un trabajo demasiado bueno porque en vez de echar el café en la taza lo eché sobre su mano. Tiene suerte de que no se me cayera la cafetera cuando gritó. Angela se acercó corriendo con un cubo de hielo y le hizo meter la mano dentro hasta que Tyler pudiera acercar su coche."

Rosalie se levantó y se acercó a Bella. La cogió de las manos y dijo, "Bella, ven conmigo al servicio. Sé una manera de hacer que no tengas las mejillas tan rojas."

Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

"No creo que esa fuera una historia divertida, Emmett," le regañó Alice.

"Mira, siento que el chico se haga hecho daño," explicó Emmett. "Pero ha estado detrás de mi hermana desde que ella empezó a trabajar aquí y no la deja sola. No me da pena un chico que molesta Bella. Y conociéndole, intentaré hacer que mi hermana se sienta culpable y que vaya a una cita con él y entonces tendré que romperle algo de verdad."

"Entonces sólo tendremos que asegurarnos de que siempre esté con alguien," dijo Alice animadamente, su buen humor había vuelto. "Estoy segura de que a Edward no le importará ayudar con eso."

Emmett se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. No me preocupé por su sonrisa. "¡Bueno, Edward! Un pajarito me ha contado que ya has dormido con mi hermana tres veces."

Mi cara se sonrojó y la risa tintineante de Alice llenó mis oídos.

Emmett me dio brutalmente una palmada en el hombro. "Sólo me estoy metiendo contigo. Sé que te has comportado."

"Confías muchísimo en él." Jasper estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

"No," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Confío en que Bella le pondrá el ojo morado si hace algo que a ella no le gusta."

"Hey, Emmett," dijo Angela mientras se acercaba a la mesa. "Lleva Bella a casa. El Sr. Stevens ha llamado a Shelly y llegará de un momento a otro. Yo me ocuparé de sus otras mesas hasta entonces."

Sacamos el dinero y se lo dimos a Angela para que pudiera cobrar lo nuestro.

"Dile que la llamaré mañana," dijo Angela mientras se alejaba.

"Voy a contárselo a las chicas." Alice se fue en la dirección del cuarto de baño. Nos alejamos de la mesa y esperamos cerca del servicio que las chicas salieran. Vinieron con Bella aplastada en medio. Sus ojos todavía estaban un poco hinchados, pero sus mejillas no estaban tan rojas. El truco de Rosalie, fuera el que fuese, funcionaba bien.

Bella me sorprendió de nuevo al venir a mi lado y apoyarse contra mí. Levanté el brazo y lo puse sobre sus hombros. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y dejamos el restaurante andando juntos. Las risitas y sonrisas de Alice no se me escaparon. Y tampoco las sonrisas maliciosas en las caras de Emmett, Jasper, y Rosalie.

Abrí la puerta y dejé que Bella entrara en el coche. Los otros había decidido ir con Rosalie. Cerré su puerta y me dirigí a mi asiento. Miré a Bella y sus ojos todavía estaban húmedos.

"Bella, sólo ha sido un accidente." Arranqué el coche y rápidamente alcancé a Rosalie.

"Lo sé," suspiró. "Sólo me siento mal por eso. Estaba pensando cosas no muy buenas de Mike cuando pasó."

Cogí su mano y me la acerqué al pecho. "Eres muy dulce al preocuparte así, pero no es tu culpa. Tú y Emmett habéis explicado lo irritante que ha sido el chico. No es como si le derramaras el café encima queriendo."

Sonrió un poco con mis palabras. "Gracias, Edward. Supongo que sólo necesitaba una nueva perspectiva sobre eso. Angela me ha dicho lo mismo, pero ella tiene que ser al menos un poco imparcial después de haber visto los muchos intentos fallidos de Mike para salir conmigo."

"A Emmett le preocupa que ahora Mike podrá hacerte sentir culpable para que vayas a una cita."

Bella hizo una mueca al escucharme.

"Aunque no te preocupes. Alice ha prometido proporcionarte todas las excusas que necesites para negarte."

"Apuesto que lo ha hecho," resopló Bella. "¿Tienes algún ejemplo para mí?"

Pensé como expresar esto para averiguar los sentimientos de Bella por mí sin dejarle saber que esa era mi intención. "Bueno, creo que planea decir que estás cogida."

"¿Cogida?" Bella se rió. "¿Y quién se supone que me reclamado como suya propia?"

Sonreí la favorita sonrisa de Alice y miré a Bella. Tragó saliva, pero después serenó la cara.

"En ese caso, puede conspirar todo lo que quiera."

"¿No te opones a fingir que sales conmigo?" pregunté, intentando sacarle más información.

"¿Te opones tú?" me devolvió.

"En absoluto."

"Esto significa que comerás fuera mucho más," se rió por lo bajo. "Para mantener la farsa, tú sabes."

"¿Qué otras cosas estás bajo la categoría de farsa?"

"Bueno, supongo que tendríamos que incluir darnos la mano. ¡Oh! Y debemos darnos apodos tontos."

"Sí a lo primero, pero no a lo segundo. Tutor-boy es bastante."

"¡Oh, venga! También podemos divertirnos con esto si vamos a engañar a Mike."

Fruncí el ceño y ella estiró el brazo y puso mis labios en una sonrisa.

"¡Mucho mejor!" se rió. "¡Ahora! ¿Qué apodo me darías? ¡No! No lo digas directamente. Úsalo en una frase. ¡Haz como que has aparecido para almorzar y me estás saludando delante de Mike!"

Aparqué el coche al lado del de Rosalie y apagué el motor. Miré a Bella que estaba prácticamente bailando en su asiento. No podía salir de esta. Yo me lo había buscado después de todo.

"Te estoy saludando, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí! ¡En el restaurante, durante el almuerzo!"

Extendí el brazo y pasé un dedo por la mejilla de Bella. "Buenos días, mi amor." Algo era diferente en el coche. Intenté averiguarlo y casi me rió de ella cuando descubrí el problema. "¡Respira, Bella!"

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. "Eso le convencerá totalmente," suspiró.

"¡Vamos!" gritó Alice mientras daba golpecitos en mi ventana.

Nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos al cine. Bella me dio la mano y me sonrió ampliamente.

"Por si Mike decide ver una película cuando salga del hospital," se encogió de hombros.

"Por supuesto," contesté, sonriéndole.

"Edward, ya que te has tomado tanto tiempo, tú y Bella estáis a cargo de los aperitivos," ordenó Alice.

"¿Qué es lo que queréis?" pregunté.

"Lo mismo que la última vez. Bella sabe que coger," contestó Rose.

Bella y yo esperamos en la cola juntos. Mantuvo mi mano fuertemente en la suya.

"¿Vas a comprar Twizzlers otra vez?" pregunté.

"Nop," se rió por lo bajo. "He tenido suficiente adrenalina para todo el día. No necesito azúcar también. ¿Quieres compartir unas palomitas pequeña conmigo?"

Asentí mientras Bella se acercaba al mostrador.

"Queremos palomitas grandes, pequeñas, Son-caps, Raisenets, Peanut M&Ms y tres coca colas, por favor. ¡Oh! Y uno de esos sujeta vasos para las bebidas," le dijo al cajero.

Pagamos nuestras compras y entramos en la sala. Emmett fue lo suficientemente amable para llamar nuestra atención de la manera más llamativa posible. Repartimos las bebidas y los aperitivos mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos al lado de Jasper y Alice.

Bella se dejó caer al lado de Alice y yo cogí el asiento que había a su lado. Ella inmediatamente levantó el apoya brazos que había entre nosotros y se apoyó contra mí. Me encantaba como quedaba perfectamente contra mí.

Vimos la película en silencio, excepto por los murmullos de Emmett y los ocasionales sollozos y suspiros de las chicas. Cuando dejamos el cine, Alice decidió que quería bailar. Bella se negó, diciendo que estaba cansada por la universidad y el trabajo. Alice quería discutir, pero yo educadamente la detuve. Cedió y llevé Bella a casa.

"¿Te gustaría pasar un rato?" preguntó Bella cuando aparqué el coche en su calle.

Asentí y sonrió.

"¡Eres tan agradable, Edward!" se rió por lo bajo.

Escuchamos algunos de sus CDs y hablamos durante un tiempo, pero sus bostezos se volvieron más evidentes y más frecuentes.

"Bella, deberías prepararte para dormir. Ahora estás medio dormida."

Asintió y se dirigió al pasillo con su ropa. Coloqué bien sus almohadas y destapé la cama para ella. Volvió lentamente a la habitación con el pelo suelto y el pijama puesto. Sonrió cuando vio que la cama estaba lista para ella.

Se metió debajo de las mantas y se movió a un extremó de la cama. "Edward, túmbate conmigo hasta que me duerma."

Me quité los zapatos y me deslicé a su lado. Ella se movió hasta que su nariz estaba casi tocando la mía y su pequeño brazo estaba alrededor de mi cintura.

"Gracias." Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Bella," susurré.

"¿Mmm?" fue su única respuesta.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"El hospital tiene una fiesta de Navidad mañana por la noche y mi familia tiene que hacer acto de presencia. ¿Me acompañarías?"

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. "¿Estás seguro? No bailo muy bien."

"No cambiaría tu compañía ni por la mejor bailarina del mundo."

Sonrió alegremente y me besó en la punta de la nariz. "Me encantaría, Edward." Se movió hasta que estuvo acurrucada contra mi pecho. Estuvo callada por un tiempo, pero entonces murmuró, "No tengo un vestido."

"Alice solucionará eso por la mañana," susurré.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró. "¿Puedo contarte un secreto?"

Asentí.

"Me gustas mucho, Edward."

"Tú también me gustas, Bella."

Apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho otra vez y apretó más el brazo que tenía alrededor de mi cintura. Estaba casi dormida cuando habló de nuevo y apenas capté las palabras. "No te vayas."

La sostuve contra mí y la besé en la cabeza. No sabía si recordaría haberlo dicho por la mañana, pero sabía que yo sí que lo haría. Había planeado irme tan pronto como estuviera dormida, pero ahora me negaba a moverme.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y le envié un mensaje a Alice, dejándole saber que no estaría en casa esta noche. También mencioné compras para un vestido. Me aseguré de poner la alarma del móvil para que Bella tuviera tiempo de sobra para despertarse antes de que Alice llegara.

Con eso hecho, simplemente sostuve a Bella y escuché el sonido de su respiración. Sólo dijo una cosa mientras hablaba en sueños, pero era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Dijo mi nombre.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Bella ya tiene más confianza con Edward, yo creo que este cap. es muy importante para su relación. Y en el siguiente la fiesta de Navidad, como ya he dicho el 15 es uno de mis favoritos, y sabréis por qué dentro de poco. Decidme que os parece, R&R


	15. 15E Fiesta de Navidad

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Fiesta de Navidad: **

Sólo había visto a Bella por un breve periodo de tiempo esta mañana. Alice se la llevó a toda prisa para comprar vestidos mucho antes de lo que yo había anticipado.

Habían vuelto a casa hace tiempo, pero Alice me había prohibido que entrase en su habitación. Dijo que quería que me sorprendiera con el vestido de Bella. Esperé que mi hermana no estuviera torturándola demasiado.

Decidí arreglarme mientras las esperaba. Me forcé a mí mismo a tomarme mi tiempo duchándome y vistiéndome. Alice había elegido un traje negro muy bonito con una camisa de color plateado oscuro. La corbata también era plateada, pero era algo más oscura que la camisa.

Alice me había vestido bien una vez más. Realmente sí que tenía un talento para eso. Hice lo mejor que pude con mi pelo, pero como de costumbre, no fue mucho. Recordé la manera como Bella movía sus dedos por mi pelo cuando se caía delante de mis ojos. Me pregunté si lo haría otra vez si estaba despeinado de esa manera. Decidí ver lo que pasaría.

Escuché un suave golpe en mi puerta. Rápidamente fui hasta ella y la abrí del todo. Bella estaba delante de mí con un vestido que pegaba perfectamente con el color de mi camisa. Era sin tirantes, con la parte de arriba ajustada y de lentejuelas y la de abajo tenía vuelo y le llegaba hasta los pies. Sólo había un diminuto espacio entre el suelo y su vestido. Alice le había rizado el pelo y se lo había recogido de manera que le caía sobre los hombros. Sólo llevaba una ligera capa de maquillaje que ella realmente no necesitaba. Ya era preciosa, pero vestida así, estaba absolutamente impresionante. Me sonrió y extendió el brazo, moviéndome el pelo con los dedos.

"Estás muy guapo, Edward," dijo.

"Tú estás impresionante, Bella," contesté.

Con delicadeza levantó un poco el vestido y dio una vuelta. "¿Te gusta el hábil trabajo de Alice?" Soltó el vestido y lo alisó, mirándome y sonriéndome todo el tiempo.

"Tendré que agradecérselo. Mis padres estás en casa ahora. ¿Te gustaría conocerles?"

Bella asintió, pero de repente parecía nerviosa. Salí al pasillo con ella y me cogió del brazo con el suyo.

"Ve lento en las escaleras. Todavía no estoy lo bastante firme en estos zapatos." Sus ojos marrones se precipitaron por delante de ella, intentado mirarlo todo a la vez.

"Tranquilízate, Bella. Mis padres se alegrarán mucho de conocerte." Bajé las escaleras con ella y fuimos al estudio de mi padre en el segundo piso. Llamé a la puerta.

"Adelante," dijo la voz de mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y acompañé a Bella dentro de la habitación. "Papá, me gustaría que conocieras a Bella. Bella, este es mi padre, Carlisle."

Mi padre salió de detrás de su escritorio y le dio la mano a Bella. Llevaba su esmoquin, menos su chaqueta. "Es un placer, Bella. Emmett y Edward han hablado muy bien de ti."

"Gracias," contestó, sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Carlisle, lo mejor es que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde," se quejó mi madre mientras entraba en la habitación, buscando algo en su bolso.

Llevaba un vestido negro brillante con un chal negro en los brazos. Levantó la mirada y nos vio a mí y a Bella. Me sonrió y se acercó.

"¡Tú debes de ser Bella! ¡Emmett y Edward me han hablado tanto de ti!" Mi madre le dio un abrazo a Bella. "Lo siento. Ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Esme, la madre de Edward."

"Encantada de conocerte. Tu foto no te hace justicia," contestó Bella.

"Tendrás que especificar, querida," mi madre se rió. "Estoy segura de que Edward te ha contado lo que me encantan las fotografías familiares."

Bella me miró y sonrió. "Lo ha mencionado." Volvió su atención de vuelta a mi madre. "Me refería a la que está cerca del piano de Edward, en la que le tienes en brazos."

"¡Esa es una de mis favoritas!" dijo Esme, poniendo las manos delante de su corazón. "Edward era un bebé tan bueno. Era tan calmado. Es una pena que eso sólo le durara hasta la etapa de niño."

"Madre," le advertí.

Me sonrió y puso una mano sobre mi mejilla. "No tengo planes de avergonzarte. Estoy segura de que Alice ya se ha encargado de eso por mí."

Era mi turno de sonrojarme. "Ha dedicado sus mejores esfuerzos para ello."

"Eres mucho más tranquila que Emmett," observó Carlisle, mirando a Bella atentamente.

"Una persona no puede evitar parecer tranquila al lado de mi hermano," bromeó Bella.

Le apreté la mano y le sonreí.

"Estaba un poco preocupado porque estabas relacionada con Emmett," dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa. "Pero puedo decir que ya no tengo que preocuparme por ser avergonzado delante de mis colegas."

"Yo no iría tan lejos," bromeó Bella. "Todavía es pronto. Hay una posibilidad de que puede que acabe en el suelo." Bella levantó la parte de abajo de su vestido y nos enseño sus zapatos. "Alice decidió que unos tacones eran perfectos para mi torpe yo."

Puse mi mano sobre la de ella. Su brazo todavía estaba entrelazado con el mío. "Sólo quédate cerca y yo te mantendré en tus pies."

"¡De acuerdo, Tutor-boy!" Bella se rió por lo bajo.

Carlisle levantó una ceja mirándome.

"Es el apodo que Bella me ha dado ya que la estoy ayudando con matemáticas," expliqué.

"Solamente no le llaméis 'Eddie'," dijo Bella, inclinándose más cerca de mi padre como si le estuviera contando un secreto. "Ese lo odia _de verdad_."

Mis padres se rieron fuertemente. Bella se los había ganado fácilmente en ese momento.

"¡Jazz está aquí!" cantó Alice mientras entraba bailando en la habitación. "Ahora podemos irnos." Alice me guiñó. "¡Pero mirad eso! Bella y Edward pegan. ¡Me preguntó como habrá pasado eso!"

"Una persona muy baja, pero consciente de la moda, compró nuestros trajes," dije, sonriéndole.

Alice hizo una reverencia antes de salir bailando por la puerta.

"Cogeré mi chaqueta y podemos irnos," dijo Carlisle.

"Querido, ya la he puesto en el coche," dijo Esme. "Edward, probablemente deberías ir en tu coche con Bella. Tu padre y yo puede que vayamos a tomar algo después de la fiesta."

Ayudé a Bella por el resto de las escaleras y en mi Volvo. Fue un poco difícil meter el vestido dentro sin que tocara el suelo, pero conseguimos hacerlo mientras nos reíamos. Suspiré mientras me subía en el coche.

"¿Va todo bien?" preguntó Bella, mirándome.

"Tengo que seguir a mi padre."

Bella se rió y juntó las manos. "¡Quieres decir que tienes que respetar el límite de velocidad!"

Le sonreí ampliamente. "Realmente eres demasiado observadora."

"¡Nunca!" se rió por lo bajo.

Íbamos en un tranquilo silencio a la fiesta. Cada vez que le echaba un vistazo a Bella, la pillaba mirándome y sonriendo. Me daba esperanzas de que quizás sintiera por mí lo que yo sentía por ella.

Había dicho que yo le gustaba mucho. Pero hoy me había dado cuenta de que yo sentía algo mucho más fuerte por ella. Quería pasar cada segundo con ella. Cada vez que dejaba su lado me sentía más incómodo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegamos al aparcamiento.

Alice ya había aparcado y nos estaba esperando. Llevaba un vestido rojo por la rodilla, con finos tirantes y un lazo en la cadera. Jasper llevaba un traje negro. Podía decir que Alice también le había vestido.

La chica realmente debería dar clases de empresariales. Podría abrir su propia tienda. Como mínimo, podría ser una compradora personal para los ricos y los famosos.

Ayudé a Bella a salir del coche y me aseguré de que estaba bien sujeta a mi brazo. Nos acercamos a mi familia.

"¡Guau, Bella!" dijo Jasper, sonriéndole.

Bella se sonrojó. "Tuve un montón de ayuda de Alice."

"Fue todo un placer," dijo Alice.

"¿También te ha vestido a ti?" me preguntó Jasper.

"Por supuesto," contesté, sonriendo ampliamente. "De ahí que peguen los colores."

"No perdáis el tiempo, niños," nos llamó Esme dulcemente.

Alice y yo nos reímos de ella mientras nos movíamos para alcanzar a nuestros padres. Le encantaban todas las oportunidades que conseguía para pretender que todavía éramos adolescentes.

Entramos en el enorme banquete y seguimos a mis padres a la mesa que tenían asignada. Saqué la silla de Bella para ella. Parecía conmovida y me sonrió alegremente. Me hizo preguntarme si alguien le había hecho eso antes alguna vez. Tendría que recordar preguntárselo más tarde. Me senté a su lado con Alice a su derecha. Bella me cogió la mano y la sostuvo en su regazo. Me alegraba que pareciera tan dispuesta a tocarme.

La primera hora estuvo llena con el habitual discurso de fin de año hecho por el personal de administración. Todo era bastante aburrido. Pasaron a rendir homenaje a ciertos miembros del personal. No mucho después mi padre fue llamado.

Se dirigió al podio. "Gracias. Es un honor para mí que reconozcan mi trabajo. El departamento quirúrgico es una parte vital de cualquier hospital. Operaciones para salvar vidas se llevan a cabo a diario dentro de estas paredes. Siempre deberíamos esforzarnos en encontrar satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho y reconocer cuando se pierde una vida. Todos somos humanos y por lo tanto, somos propensos a fallar. Ojalá siempre podamos ser humillados por la fragilidad de la vida y animados por el resplandor del espíritu humano. Me habéis agradecido un trabajo bien hecho, a mí me gustaría darles las gracias a esos que hacen que me esfuerce por hacer todo lo mejor que puedo. ¿Podría ponerse en pie mi encantadora familia?"

Mi madre se levantó primero, seguida por Alice y Jasper. Me levanté y levanté a Bella conmigo. Al principio parecía reacia, pero finalmente cedió cuando le sonreí.

"Por favor dadles una ronda de aplausos. Ellos aguantan mis largas horas y muchos estudios sin quejarse," dijo Carlisle.

Nos quedamos de pie hasta que Carlisle volvió a la mesa y besó a mi madre. Todos nos sentamos a la vez. Esto había sido una tradición durante todos los años de la carrera de mi padre. La única diferencia era que ahora Alice y yo teníamos alguien a nuestro lado. Esperaba tener un día un matrimonio y una vida que rivalizara con los de mis padres.

Después de que todo el mundo acabase de cenar, el baile empezó. Mi madre me había enseñado a bailar cuando era muy pequeño. Esperaba que Bella me dejara bailar con ella. La vi cuando observaba a Alice y Jasper y a mis padres bailando. Parecía estar interesada.

"¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo, Bella?" preguntó, inclinándome más cerca de ella.

Se mordió el labio mientras me miraba. "No quiero hacerte daño en los pies."

"Estoy seguro de que estaré bien. Además, todo depende de quien guía."

"Si estás seguro..."

"Lo estoy." Le sonreí y me levanté, levantándola con la mano que había estado sujetando toda la noche.

La llevé hasta la pista de baile, cerca de mi familia. Puse su mano libre en mi hombro y la mía en su cintura. Empecé y Bella me siguió. Pareció darse cuenta de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo porque sus nervios desaparecieron completamente y empezó a sonreír. La hice girar y se rió alegremente. Me reí con ella y me la acerqué de nuevo. Bailamos juntos durante mucho tiempo.

"Edward, necesito un descanso," Bella se rió jadeando. "¿Podemos salir fuera un momento?"

Vi las puertas que llevaban al balcón y acompañé a Bella hasta ellas. Salimos al frío aire de la noche. Suspiró y tiritó al mismo tiempo.

Me quité la chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros. "¿Te lo estás pasando bien?"

"Mucho. ¡Tus padres son tan agradables! Y tú realmente bailas muy bien, Edward. ¡Casi me hacer creer que puedo bailar! Muchísimas gracias por invitarme."

"El placer es completamente mío."

Bella empezó a soltar risitas y a señalar algo sobre mi cabeza. "¡La tradición aparece!"

Seguí la dirección de su dedo para ver que estábamos debajo de una rama de muérdago. La miré y sonreí ampliamente. "Realmente no deberíamos ignorar a la tradición."

"O pretender. ¡Después de todo eres mi novio de mentira!"

Me acerqué más a Bella, perdiéndome en sus profundos ojos marrones. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Quitó la mano y abrí los ojos para mirarla.

"Bella, ¿puedo besarte?" susurré.

"Por favor," contestó.

Me incliné lentamente, intentando asegurarme de que ella quería de verdad que hiciera esto. Bella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza más arriba, dejándome saber que era seria. La besé tiernamente y ella me lo devolvió ansiosamente. Rodeó mi cuello con los brazos y hundió los dedos en mi pelo. Tirité al sentirla presionada contra mí y sus suaves labios moviéndose con los míos.

Apenas fui consciente de que la puerta se abría a nuestro lado. Fue seguida por una risa tintineante.

"¡Ups!" cantó Alice.

Bella se separó de mí de un salto y se le sonrojaron la cara y el cuello. Alice ya había cerrado la puerta. Bella me miró tímidamente. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Mi hermana mayor me acababa de pillar besando a una chica. Y no sólo cualquier chica, si no Bella. Alice iba a hacer mi vida un infierno. Pero no podía conseguir que me importara tanto como debería. Ese beso había sido todo lo que quería que uno fuera.

Bella se movió nerviosamente y me di cuenta de que debía estar esperando que yo dijera algo.

"Alice es muy oportuna."

"Mmm," fue su única respuesta.

Extendí el brazo y cogí una de sus manos. "Bella, ¿qué estás pensando?"

Se sonrojó de una tonalidad todavía más fuerte. ¡Ahora tenía que averiguarlo!

"Por favor, Bella."

"Estaba pensando que ojalá Alice hubiera elegido otra puerta," dijo en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

Mi corazón dio un salto al oír sus palabras. Me acerqué más a ella y le levanté la barbilla hasta que pude ver sus cálidos ojos marrones. "Yo estaba pensando lo mismo."

Esta vez no pedí permiso. Empecé a besarla de nuevo, haciéndolo más profundo esta vez. Quería que tuviera alguna idea sobre mis sentimientos ya que todavía no estaba preparado para decírselo. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, los dos estábamos jadeando. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan vivo! Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, y nos miramos a los ojos.

"Edward," susurró.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te gustaría... crees que considerarías salir conmigo de verdad?"

"¿Estás... es eso lo que quieres?"

"No estoy segura. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Sé que disfruto pasando tiempo contigo. Sé que nunca me he sentido tan cómoda con alguien como me siento contigo. Sé que me sudan las palmas de las manos y mi corazón late con fuerza cuando estás cerca. Sin mencionar el número de veces que he fantaseado sobre besarte." Me sonrió y supe que en su última frase estaba bromeando y siendo completamente seria a la vez.

"Bella..." Por una vez no sabía que decir. Sí que quería, pero ¿y si ella cambiaba de opinión?

"Edward, prometo no hacerte daño. Te prometo que si tengo algún problema contigo, te lo diré a ti directamente y en privado. A mí sólo me gustaría estar contigo y llegar a conocerte mejor. Lo siento si he ido demasiado lejos, pero como he dicho, nunca antes me había sentido así."

"Yo tampoco. Da un poco de miedo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," se rió por lo bajo. "¡Pero también es estimulante!"

"Sí, eso también," me reí por lo bajo. Puse la cara seria. "Bella, ¿serías mi novia?"

"¡Me encantaría, Edward!"

Me sonrió ampliamente y no pude resistir besarla otra vez. Puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, queriendo que me cogiera como había hecho antes. Y no me decepcionó. Nuestro beso fue tierno y lento. Cuando la solté, empezó a soltar risitas.

"¡Emmett va a flipar!"

Me había olvidado del todo de su hermano, mi amigo, con los enormes brazos. "¿Será horrible?"

"¡No!" Bella se rió, echando hacia atrás la cabeza. "¡Es sólo que esto nunca se lo esperaría!"

La miré lleno de dudas. Puso las manos en mi cara.

"Tú ya le gustas Edward. No es como si fueras a conocerle por primera vez o algo así. Además, si intenta algo, yo te protegeré."

"¡Nok, nok!" dijo Alice mientras ella y Jasper salían al balcón.

Bella quitó las manos de mi cara y me preocupó que se alejara otra vez. En vez de eso, se acercó un paso y apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos.

"Una noche encantadora," comentó Jasper.

"Sí que lo es," Bella suspiró.

"¿Estáis planeando volver a la fiesta?" preguntó Alice. "Habéis estado aquí fuera el tiempo suficiente para que mamá y papá se den cuenta."

"Estábamos a punto de entrar," contesté.

"Esme está esperando para bailar contigo, Edward," Alice se rió por lo bajo. "Y he oído que nuestro querido padre planea pedirle a Bella que baile con él."

"¿Puede guiar tan bien como tú?" preguntó Bella, mirándome.

"Sí. Mi madre nos enseñó a los dos," dije.

"¡Entonces, bien!" Bella me tiró del brazo. "No les hagamos esperar."

Alice puso su mano contra mi hombro. "Jasper, ¿acompañarías a Bella dentro? Sólo necesito hacerle a mi hermano una rápida pregunta y entonces entraremos."

Jasper extendió la mano. "Bella, ¿me concedes este honor?"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Bella mientras ponía su mano en la de Jasper.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Alice se giró hacia mí. "¿Qué era eso, Edward Cullen?"

"¿El qué?"

"¡No me digas eso a mí! ¡Tú y Bella besándoos!"

"Eso era simplemente yo besando a mi novia, querida hermana."

No valía la pena mentir u omitir. Alice lo sabría de cualquier manera. Mi hermana gritó y echó los brazos a mí alrededor. Sólo podía esperar que Emmett tuviera una reacción tan favorable.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Bueno, la gran pregunta es ¿qué chico te pide permiso para besarte? Y por supuesto, toda gran pregunta tiene una gran respuesta, que es este caso es: Edward.

Para mí este capítulo era muy romántico, no es ya que se besen en un balcón bajo el muérdago (súper romántico) pero que Edward le pida permiso a Bella hace que me guste todavía más (el cap. claro, a Edward le quiero).

Bueno, decidme que os ha parecido el cap., me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, y muchas gracias por la enorme cantidad de reviews que dejasteis en el cap. anterior, es el cap. con más reviews hasta ahora, espero que con este pase lo mismo. ;) R&R


	16. 16B Quédate

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Quédate: **

Edward me agarró fuertemente mientras subíamos los escalones y entrábamos en su casa. Alice y Jasper estaban justo detrás de nosotros. Sus padres, efectivamente, había decidido salir a tomar unas copas después de la fiesta.

"¿Te lo has pasado bien?" preguntó Edward mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá.

"Mucho," bostecé contra mi mano. "Lo siento."

"Sin problema," se rió por lo bajo.

Extendió el brazo y me cogió los pies. Le miré con una ceja levantada.

"Pensé que quizás apreciarías ser liberada de tus zapatos."

"¡Gracias!" suspiré.

Edward con mucha delicadeza desabrochó los cierres y me quitó los zapatos. Cada parte de mi piel que había sido tocada por sus dedos me hormigueaba. ¡Era emocionante! Me sonrió y casi olvidé respirar otra vez.

"Esta ha sido la mejor fiesta hasta ahora," dijo Alice animadamente mientras saltaba a mi lado en el sofá. "¡La fiesta del año pasado fue tan aburrida!"

"Si sólo Rosalie se hubiera sentido con fuerzas para venir," Jasper se rió por lo bajo. "¿Te puedes imaginar las miradas que ella y Emmett hubieran recibido?"

"¿Está bien?" pregunté.

"Sólo es una época del año difícil para Rosalie," dijo Jasper. "Siente la pérdida de nuestros padres muchísimo más durante las vacaciones."

"Puedo entender eso," murmuré, pensando en mis propias pérdidas.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, frotándome los hombros. Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. "¿Estás bien?"

Le sonreí. "Sí, sólo estoy cansada."

"Venga, Bella," cantó Alice mientras se levantaba de un salto. "Vamos arriba y te ayudaré a quitarte el vestido. Te vas a quedar a dormir. Ya he hablado con Emmett. ¡También tengo el pijama perfecto para ti!"

¿Cómo podía posiblemente discutir con alguien que puede decir tanto respirando una sola vez? Dejé que me guiara al piso de arriba y a su cuarto.

"Gracias por todo, Alice."

"Me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas, Bella. Especialmente cuando es para alguien que lo aprecia y se lo merece, como tú. ¡Además! Eres la novia de mi hermano. O eso he oído."

Me puse roja y la miré con culpabilidad. "¿Está eso bien?"

"¿Está eso bien?" Alice se rió. "Bella, ni siquiera puedo empezar a expresar lo aliviada, feliz, emociona, y alegre que estoy porque Edward haya encontrado el valor de preguntártelo y de que hayas aceptado. Ha cambiado tanto en esta última semana y todo ha sido por estar a tu alrededor. En una semana, has destruido una muralla que yo he estado mellando durante la mayor parte de los últimos tres años. ¡Casi estoy celosa!" Alice me guiñó para mostrarme que estaba bromeando.

"Me importa de verdad, Alice. Nunca he conocido a nadie que sea más paciente o amable o atento. Y me encanta como habla." Me senté pesadamente en la cama y suspiré. "Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser un verdadero sueño. ¡O alguna película! ¿En qué otro sitio si no en tus sueños o en una película puede una chica enamorarse de su tutor de matemáticas?" Miré a Alice y las dos empezamos a reírnos.

"Eres demasiado, Bella," Alice soltó una risita. "Y que conste, ¡sabía perfectamente que esto iba a pasar! La manera como te miraba tan intensamente esa primera noche." Alice sacudió la cabeza. "Edward no deja de prestar atención al mundo a su alrededor sin una buena razón. Esa es una de las razones por las que le cuido tanto. Se queda demasiado absorto en su propio mundo."

"Mi madre solía decir lo mismo sobre mí," suspiré. Pensé en Edward en el piso de abajo y mi sonrisa volvió. "¡Se supone que me estás ayudando a quitarme el vestido! No es que no me haya encantado, pero me gustaría tener la oportunidad de volver a respirar completamente."

Alice se rió por lo bajo mientras me indicaba que me levantase. Desabrochó la parte de atrás y me ayudó a salir de él. Corrió hasta su armario y volvió con un pijama celeste de seda. "Este te debería quedar perfectamente. Te enseñaré la habitación de invitados cuando acabes."

"Gracias por todo, Alice."

"Sin problema, Bella. Puedo ver que tú y yo vamos a ser mejores amigas," contestó.

"No me lo hubiera creído hace una semana, pero ahora, creo que hay una posibilidad," dije, sonriéndole y abrazándola.

"¡Ve a cambiarte!" Alice se rió por lo bajo mientras me empujaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Hice lo que me había dicho, tomándome mi tiempo en lavarme la cara y soltarme el pelo. Cuando salí, Alice ya se había puesto su pijama. Entrelazó su brazo con el mío y me llevó hasta el tercer piso.

"Te voy a poner en la habitación que está en frente de la de Edward por si necesitas algo."

Alice abrió la puerta de una preciosa habitación de invitados. Las paredes eran azules con adornos en blanco. En el medio de la habitación había una cama de matrimonio con una colcha azul que pegaba con las paredes. Había una montaña de cojines de colores dorados apilados en la cama. Todos los muebles eran blancos y contrastaban perfectamente con las paredes. La habitación incluso tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño privado.

"¡Guau!" susurré.

"¡Sí! Mi madre es muy buena decorando casas," dijo Alice con orgullo. "Ella ha decorado todas las habitaciones de esta casa."

Bostecé fuertemente y Alice se rió.

Me besó en la mejilla. "Duerme bien, Bella. Te veré por la mañana."

"Buenas noches, Alice," dije mientras me dirigía a la cama.

Me concentré en meterme debajo de las mantas y tumbarme sobre la almohada. Finalmente conseguí mi tarea y suspiré mientras me derretía en la cama. Me quedé dormida sin ningún problema.

Pero tan rápido como me quedé dormida, estaba despierta otra vez. Sabía que había pasado algo de tiempo, pero no cuánto. Había sido despertada por un sueño que tenía desde que mis padres murieron. Venía cada vez que alguien entraba en mi vida. Aunque yo no había estado cerca del accidente, soñaba con él. Podía verles sentados en los asientos delanteros del coche de policía de Charlie, riendo y hablando. Podía ver a mi madre sonriendo y la cara de mi padre arrugándose. Podía ver los faros brillando en sus caras y haciéndoles daño en los ojos. Podía ver el miedo en la cara de mi madre cuando ella veía lo que estaba pasando, y la determinación en la de mi padre de evitar el accidente. Y entonces el coche golpeaba el coche de policía y hacía añicos el parabrisas y tiraba sus cuerpos como si no pesaran nada. Siempre me despertaba en ese momento, sudando y jadeando. A veces lloraba y a veces sólo me sentía insensible. Esta noche era una de las insensibles.

Fui al pequeño cuarto de baño y me lavé la cara, el cuello y los brazos. Me miré en el espejo y me alegré al ver que no estaba muy mal.

Volví a la cama y me senté en el medio. Pensé en el sueño y por qué lo debí haberlo tenido. No tardé mucho en averiguarlo. En una semana, había hecho cuatro amigos. Una puede que potencialmente se convierta en mi cuñada y uno se acaba de convertir en mi novio. Eso era mucha gente de una vez. Y después confiar que todos se quedarían y no se irían... eso era algo bastante grande.

Me quedé mirando los cojines, deseando que pudiera apoyar la cabeza y volverme a dormir. Había tenido este sueño las veces suficientes para saber que eso no iba a funcionar. En casa, siempre me iba a la cama de Emmett. Sus ronquidos funcionaban como una nana para mí en esas noches. Pero Emmett no estaba aquí y no tenía mi camión para ir a casa con él. Además, Rosalie probablemente estaba en su cama ahora mismo.

Pensé en Edward que estaba al otro lado del pasillo y me pregunté si le importaría que me tumbara con él. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Silenciosamente salí de la habitación y entré en la suya.

La luna estaba brillando mucho y podía verle perfectamente. Estaba boca abajo, abrazando su almohada fuertemente. Su pelo era un completo desorden, pero su cara estaba tan serena. Odiaba tener que despertarle. Pero estaba justo en el medio de la cama y no había manera de meterse ahí sin que él se moviera al menos un poco.

Me acerqué a la cama y puse mi mano sobre la suya. "Edward," susurré.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me encontraron enseguida. Se puso de lado y me miró fijamente. "¿Estás bien?"

Negué con la cabeza. Se movió un poco y levantó las mantas.

"Ven aquí."

Hice lo que me dijo y me subí en la cama, hundiendo mi cara en su pecho. Él me rodeó con el brazo de manera protectora y suspiré de satisfacción.

"Gracias."

"De nada," susurró. Apoyó la barbilla contra mi cabeza y suspiró. "Duerme, mi Bella."

Sonreí cuando me reclamó como suya. No mucho después estaba totalmente dormida.

Demasiado pronto, era por la mañana y el sol estaba brillando fuertemente a través de mis párpados. Estaba un poco grogui y no del todo segura de donde estaba. Había tenido muchos sueños durante la noche. Había soñado con mis padres y Emmett. Había soñado que Emmett se casaba con Rosalie en una boda realmente excesiva. Había soñado que Alice y Jasper estaban casados y tenían una hija. Y después había soñado con Edward. Soñé que estábamos viviendo en nuestra pequeña casa y que él estaba tocando una canción que había escrito sólo para mí en su piano.

"Buenos días, Bella," murmuró Edward.

Moví la cabeza y levanté la mirada, para encontrarme con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes. "Buenos días, Edward."

"¿Dormiste mejor?"

"Sí, gracias. No era mi intención despertarte en mitad de la noche."

"No me importa. Parecía que necesitabas que alguien te consolara. Es un honor para mí que me permitas hacer eso."

Suspiré alegremente y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho otra vez. "Gracias."

Los latidos de su corazón eran regulares y fuertes. Era un sonido maravilloso.

"¿Estaría bien si te preguntara por qué?"

Me puse rígida y él de alguna manera lo sintió.

"No tienes que contármelo, Bella. Sólo me gustaría ayudarte si puedo."

"Bueno... yo... a veces, tengo una pesadilla sobre como murieron mis padres. Yo no estuve allí ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces, sueño con el accidente. Sueño como habrían reaccionado al ver el coche viniendo hacia ellos. Es bastante vívido y siempre me asusta. No me... no me gusta estar sola después de haber tenido ese sueño."

"Nunca tendrás que estar sola, Bella. Siempre estaré aquí para ti," susurró.

"No deberías decir cosas así, Edward. Nadie sabe el futuro. A veces, la gente se va lo quieran o no."

"Eso es verdad. Pero también es verdad que a veces se quedan. Yo me quedaré a menos que me digas que no lo haga."

Rodeé su cintura con un brazo de manera protectora. "Nunca te diré que te vayas. Siempre querré estar contigo."

"Esto es extraño, Bella. Te conozco desde hace una semana, pero me siento como si te hubiera conocido toda mi vida. Me molesta que estés fuera de mi vista."

"Lo sé. Yo siento lo mismo. ¿Crees que nuestras familias nos encontrarán melodramáticos o locos?"

Edward se rió por lo bajo mientras me cogía la mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos. "Creo que no me importa."

"A mí tampoco," solté una risita. "Pero sí que tenemos que contárselo hoy a Emmett."

"¿Estás segura de que es seguro para mí estar allí cuando se lo digas?" dijo, fingiendo estar preocupado.

"Probablemente no," bromeé. "¿Pero de verdad quieres perderte como se retuerce?"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Edward se rió.

La puerta de Edward se abrió de repente y yo grité, tapándome la cabeza con las mantas. Sentí la risa de Edward mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba. También podía ir una risa tintineante mezclada con la suya. Eché un vistazo por encima de las mantas y vi a Alice arrodillada sobre mí y sonriendo alegremente.

"¡Entonces estás aquí!" se rió por lo bajo. "¿La habitación de invitados no era lo suficientemente cómoda?"

Tiré de las mantas y empujé el brazo de Alice, haciendo que se cayera a mi lado.

"Creo que simplemente no podías resistir a mi encantador hermanito," bromeó Alice, tocándole un poco el pelo.

"Alice," suspiró Edward, empujándole la mano. "¿No necesitas estar molestando a Jasper?"

"Nop. No hasta más tarde. Ahora mismo, estoy aquí para advertirte de que Esme te está buscando. Quiere tener una pequeña conversación contigo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward, levantando su guardia.

Vi como sus ojos se oscurecían. Casi podías ver el muro levantándose sobre él.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo?" Alice se encogió de hombros.

"Tú sabes _todo_ lo que pasa en esta casa," saltó Edward.

"¡Bien!" Alice suspiró. "Puede que se haya enterado de que le pediste a Bella que fuera tu novia."

"¿Cómo demonios ha pasado eso?" preguntó Edward. Yo me mantuve callada. Me pregunté por qué eso le molestaba tanto.

"¿Te puedes relajar?" Alice suspiró. "Ella se acercó mientras yo estaba hablando con Jasper. No la vi allí. Además, de todos modos se lo hubieras acabado contando. Esto sólo está aligerando las cosas."

"Sólo es que hubiera preferido contárselo yo en el momento oportuno. Sabes cuanto odio las conversaciones sentimentales que le gusta tener conmigo," dijo Edward.

"¡Apuesto a que no te molestaría que Bella se pusiera sentimental contigo!" cantó Alice mientras saltaba de la cama.

"¡Sal de mi habitación!" gritó Edward mientras le tiraba un cojín. Golpeó la puerta justo cuando ella la había cerrado. "¿Ves ahora por qué no la echaría de menos?"

Me reí de su expresión. "¡Aún así la echarías de menos!" me reí por lo bajo.

"Lo dudo," Edward suspiró.

Me apoyé en los codos y miré su habitación. "Tu ventana coge la luz perfectamente. Por supuesto, es casi tan grande como la pared."

"Nunca sé lo siguiente que vas a decir," reflexionó Edward. "Eso me gusta de verdad. Demasiadas personas son predecibles."

"¿Y Alice?"

"Ella lo es hasta cierto punto. O está tramando algo que no es bueno o conspirando para tramar algo que no es bueno."

Solté una risita y vi como en su cara aparecía mi sonrisa favorita. Se apoyó en un codo y me miró fijamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, sintiéndome cohibida.

"¿Te importaría que te besara?"

"¿No te da miedo el mal aliento?" bromeé.

"La verdad es que no," se encogió de hombros.

Le sonreí con malicia. "Pues entones bésame, Tutor-boy."

Edward sonrió y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, con delicadeza acercándome a él. Nuestros labios se encontraron y se movieron juntos perfectamente, justo como anoche. Sonreí contra sus labios. Se separó un poco y me miró fijamente.

"Besas muy bien, Edward."

Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

"Lo siento," me reí por lo bajo. "Sé cuanto odio sonrojarme. No puedo imaginar lo que es para ti."

"Alice se deleita con mi color," Edward se rió por lo bajo.

"Ya me he dado cuenta." Extendí el brazo y le toqué la mejilla. "No es tan malo como el día que bajaste las escaleras con la camisa a medio abrochar."

"Gracias por recordármelo," suspiró mientras se dejaba caer contra la almohada.

Me acerqué y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. "No te preocupes. No le contaré a Alice que te has sonrojado tres veces más esta semana."

"Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho."

Sonreí y abracé a Edward más fuerte. Nos acurrucamos en un agradable silencio, disfrutando la calidez del sol que entraba por su ventana.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Bueno, no pasa mucho, pero la parte de las pesadillas es importante, ya que ese tema y algunos parecidos se tocarás más adelante en la historia.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo también quiero meterme en la cama de Edward.

Decidme vuestra opinión, R&R

Os recuerdo que le echéis un vistazo a mi otra traducción, 'Boicots y Moscas de Bar', ya he publicado el séptimo capítulo.


	17. 17E Desayuno

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Desayuno: **

"¿Necesitamos levantarnos para que puedas hablar con tu madre?" preguntó Bella de repente.

Llevábamos acurrucados bastante tiempo. Era reacio a dejarla que se alejara una pulgada de mí. Pero sabía que mi madre quería hablar conmigo.

"Ojalá no tuviéramos que hacerlo, pero sí. Tendré que ir a buscarla antes de que ella venga a buscarme a mí. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?"

"De acuerdo," suspiró mientras se alejaba y se levantaba de la cama.

Rodeé la cama y la esperé en la puerta. La besé en la mejilla y le cogí la mano, agarrándola fuertemente. Bajamos las escaleras y entramos en la cocina juntos. Mi madre estaba sentada bebiéndose un café. Vio nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonrió a Bella, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Llevé a Bella hasta el frigorífico. "Tenemos fruta y yogur. Alice tiene un compartimento secreto para waffles de Eggo. O, si lo prefieres, podría hacerte una tortilla."

Nunca antes había podido presumir de mis habilidades culinarias. Esperaba de verdad que Bella me dejara cocinar para ella.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" preguntó, mirándome con sorpresa.

Asentí y le sonreí.

"¡Una tortilla sería estupendo!"

"Siéntate," dije. "Te la llevaré."

"Gracias, Edward." Se puso de puntillas y me besó en la mejilla.

Si mi madre no hubiera estado en la habitación, no lo hubiera dejado acabar ahí. Sonreí mientras Bella se sentaba al lado de mi madre.

"Buenos días, Bella. ¿Estaba bien la habitación de invitados?" preguntó Esme.

"Era fantástica. Me encanta como has decorado la habitación. Es tan bonita," contestó Bella.

Sonreí para mi mismo, sabiendo que Bella había pasado muy poco tiempo en esa habitación.

"Gracias, querida," dijo Esme. "Decorar es una de mis aficiones."

"Tus habilidades para el jardín superan la decoración," ofrecí, sabiendo que era la afición favorita de mi madre. Estaba intentando mantener la conversación lejos de mí. "Tiene rosas premiadas."

"Edward, no es de buena educación alardear," me regañó Esme.

"Estar orgulloso de tu madre no es alardear," discutí.

"Yo no tengo permitido tener más plantas," dijo Bella. "Después de que matara el pequeño e inocente helecho que Emmett trajo a casa del trabajo, me prohibió incluso tocar una planta. Dice que tengo el pulgar negro sobre la tierra."

Resoplé y Esme se rió por lo bajo. Bella nunca decía lo que esperaba. Disfrutaba eso de ella.

"Bella, ¿disfrutaste la fiesta anoche?" preguntó Esme.

"¡Oh, sí!" dijo Bella. Podía oír la sonrisa en su preciosa voz. "Nunca antes había conseguido bailar sin caerme. Por supuesto, ¡Edward tiene todo el crédito por eso! Guía perfectamente."

"Aprendió tan rápido," reflexionó Esme. Podía sentirla mirándome fijamente. "Emmett ha mencionado que estás en la universidad."

"Sí, señora," contestó Bella.

"Esme, por favor, querida," dijo mi madre.

"De acuerdo, Esme," Bella se rió por lo bajo. "Tengo clase los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes. Principalmente son clases generales, pero me estoy inclinando hacia la literatura. Tengo un trabajo como camarera los martes y los jueves, con las noches de los viernes y los almuerzos de los domingos. Después, tengo un trabajo temporal envolviendo regalos los martes y los jueves por la noche en el centro comercial. Se me da mejor ser camarera que envolver regalos, pero sólo un poco."

"Realmente eres un soplo de aire fresco, Bella," observó Esme. "Eres tan dulce y honrada. Es agradable de ver hoy en día."

"Adoptémosla y deshagámonos de Alice," bromeé, sabiendo que mi hermana estaba en el salón.

"¡Edward Anthony!" gritó Alice. "¡Lo he oído!"

Me reí por lo bajo del tono de mi hermana. Ella sabía que yo no lo decía en serio.

Escuché a Esme hacerle otra pregunta a Bella. "¿Tenéis planes para hoy niños?"

"Creo que estaremos con Emmett y Rosalie antes de que Bella se vaya a trabajar," dije.

"Bella, deberías cenar hoy con nosotros," dijo Esme. "La cena de los domingos es una tradición familiar."

"Gracias. Tendré que pedirle permiso a Emmett primero," contestó Bella.

"Tonterías," dijo Esme. "Emmett estará aquí con Rosalie. Le hemos estado suplicando que te trajera, pero al pobre le preocupaba que no aceptaras a Rosalie."

"Es un memo," Bella se rió por lo bajo. "¡La había asustado sobre mí!"

Me reí por lo bajo. "La verdad es que dijo que podrías morder. Esa fue una de las razones por las que acepté ir."

"¡No!" gritó Bella. "Mi hermano puede ser tan tonto. Tiene suerte de que le quiera tanto."

"Al menos él es lo suficientemente listo para apreciar a las mujeres de su vida," dijo Esme. "Habla tan bien de ti, Bella. Siento como si ya te conociera. Y cómo se comporta con Rosalie. Estoy segura de que esos dos se casarán algún día."

"Madre, tú sabes que no debes hacer de casamentera," dije, haciendo como que la regañaba.

Los dos sabíamos que se le daba muy bien. Ella podía decir en un instante si una relación duraría o no. Por eso empujó a Emmett y a Rosalie juntos y aprobó a Jasper de todo corazón.

"Si no fuera por mis empujoncitos, quién sabe cuanto habría tardado Emmett en pedirle salir a Rosalie," defendió Esme. "Y hablando de pedirle a alguien salir... Edward, he oído que tienes noticias."

Me acerqué y puse un plato delante de Bella. Ignoré el comentario de mi madre a propósito, esperando poder ganar más tiempo.

"Gracias, Edward," dijo Bella.

"De nada, Bella." Me di la vuelta y empecé a hacer una para mi madre. Podía sentir a Esme observándome, esperando. Al final me sacaría la respuesta. Acabé su tortilla y se la llevé.

"Gracias, hijo," dijo Esme con orgullo.

"Edward, esta es la mejor tortilla que he probado en mi vida," me dijo Bella.

"Gracias, Bella," dije, de pie delante del horno otra vez. Acabé mi tortilla y me senté al lado de Bella. "Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar."

"Todo hombre joven debería saber como hacer al menos una comida para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena para un poco mimar a su chica," dijo Esme.

"Entonces si esta es tu especialidad para el desayuno, ¿cuáles son las del almuerzo y la cena?" preguntó Bella, girando el tenedor en mi dirección y sonriendo.

"Sándwiches de pepino para el almuerzo y carne asada para la cena," contesté.

"Entonces no puedo esperar para la cena," dijo alegremente.

Sonreí, feliz de saber que tendría la oportunidad de hacer una cena especial para ella.

"Edward, ¿tus noticias?" persistió Esme.

Miré a mi madre mientras cogía la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa. "Alice ha dicho que la oíste por casualidad mientras hablaba con Jasper."

"Sí, pero preferiría oírtelo a ti," contestó Esme.

Respiré hondo y miré a Bella. Ella me quitó completamente la ansiedad. Volví a mirar a Esme, sintiendo orgullo y sobrecogimiento por tener Bella a mi lado.

"Le pregunté a Bella si quería ser mi novia y ella aceptó."

"¡Bien, entonces!" Esme sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Haré algo extra especial para la cena de esta noche en honor de Bella."

"Por favor, no tienes por que complicarte mucho," dijo Bella rápidamente.

"No hay ninguna complicación, querida," dijo Esme mientras se levantaba. Besó a Bella en la mejilla y después a mí. "Estoy contenta de ver contento a mi hijo." Nos dejó solos en la cocina.

Bella me miró. "Esperemos que Emmett se lo tomé así de bien. Pero sin besarte en la mejilla."

La miré fijamente durante un momento y de repente me eché a reír cuando me di cuenta de lo tonto que era lo que estaba diciendo. Ella me sonrió, y parecía feliz de verdad. Nos sentamos en silencio hasta que acabamos nuestras tortillas. Levanté su mano por encima de la mesa y se la besé.

"Tu madre te quiere de verdad, ya sabes," dijo Bella, rompiendo el silencio.

"Esme es una buena madre. A veces está demasiado metida en nuestras vidas, pero..." me encogí de hombros, al no saber todas las palabras que expresaran mis sentimientos por mi madre.

"Creo que a mi madre le hubiera gustado la tuya," dijo Bella tristemente, mirando la mesa.

"Bella, ¿qué estás pensando?" pregunté, queriendo quitarle su tristeza.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Estaba pensando en todo el tiempo que hace desde que me permití de verdad pensar en mis padres. Es un poco sorprendente saber que el dolor de perderles todavía sigue ahí."

"¿No habláis de ellos Emmett y tú?"

"La verdad es que no. A veces puede que los mencionemos si algo nos los recuerda. Les llevamos flores en sus cumpleaños y en su aniversario de boda y en Navidad. Pero..." Bella se encogió de hombros.

Extendí el brazo y le levanté la barbilla. Acababa de tener una idea fantástica y esperaba que le gustase. "¡Bella! Creo que tú y Emmett deberíais pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Rosalie y Jasper van a estar aquí, justo como el año pasado. Podéis venir y celebrarla con nosotros y quizás eso te ayudé a no echar tanto de menos a tus padres."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿No deberías preguntarles a tus padres primero?"

"¡Les encantará! Siempre quisieron una gran familia. Sólo pararon después de dos porque no tenían otra elección." Me apoyé contra la silla, pero mantuve su mano entrelazada con la mía.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Una de las razones por las que Esme me adora tanto es porque su embarazo conmigo fue muy arriesgado. Los médicos casi nos pierden a los dos durante mi nacimiento. Nos salvaron, pero dejó a mi madre estéril."

"Eso tuvo que ser horrible para ella."

"Al principio estaba triste. Pero después se dio cuenta de que tenía la hija y el hijo que siempre había querido y decidió que tenía mucha suerte."

"Tu madre parece ser una mujer extraordinaria."

"Tiene que serlo. Nos aguanta a mí y a Alice."

"¿He oído mi nombre?" preguntó Alice mientras entraba botando en la cocina.

"Estaba contándole a Bella un poco sobre Esme," dije.

Alice sabría exactamente lo que quería decir con eso. Era una de las cosas que me encantaban sobre mi hermana. Me conocía lo suficientemente bien para no necesitar explicaciones.

Alice se acurrucó en la silla al lado de Bella. "Es una mamá bastante guay. ¡Pasa por alto muchísimas cosas!" se rió por lo bajo. "¡Y quiere a Jasper completamente! Prácticamente les considera a él y a Rosalie sus hijos adoptivos."

"¡Eso es porque están aquí tan a menudo!" me reí. "Y Emmett también desde la primera vez que Jazz le trajo."

"¡Y por supuesto ahora Bella también formará parte de la pandilla!" dijo Alice mientras me guiñaba.

"Les he invitado a ella y a Emmett para que se queden en Navidad," dije.

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Alice alegremente. "¡Nos lo pasaremos fantásticamente! ¡Rose y Jasper también se van a quedar! ¡Voy a contárselo a Esme!" Alice se bajó de un salto y se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Gracias, Edward. Es muy amable por tu parte invitarnos," dijo Bella.

"Es todo un placer."

Le solté la mano y me levanté, llevando nuestros platos al fregadero. Ella me siguió, viendo como yo rápidamente los lavaba y los dejaba en el escurridor."

"¿Eso también te lo enseñó tu madre?" preguntó, sonriendo abiertamente.

Le sonreí con malicia. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me la acerqué, empujándonos contra la encimera. Quería tocar de ella lo máximo posible. "De hecho, sí, lo hizo."

"¿Qué es lo que no te enseñó?"

"Esto," susurré justo antes de besarla.

Puso sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros y me apretó más fuerte contra ella. Quería quedarme en este momento para siempre. Pero desafortunadamente, los dos necesitábamos respirar.

"Odio arruinar esta maravillosa mañana, pero necesito ir a casa," suspiró. "Tengo que prepararme para el trabajo y también me gustaría hablar con Emmett."

"Vamos a cambiarnos y yo te llevaré a casa," ofrecí.

"De acuerdo. ¿Pero puedes besarme una vez más primero?"

Le sonreí. ¡Como si necesitase preguntar! Besar a Bella era la cosa más maravillosa que alguna vez pude imaginar hacer. La manera como sus labios se movían perfectamente con los míos era casi imposible de aguantar. Estaba enamorándome perdidamente de esta chica. No, no una chica. Una extraordinaria mujer joven.

Bella se separó y me abrazó fuertemente. "Lo mejor será que nos vayamos moviendo."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Me reí por lo bajo algo después porque no me soltaba. "Bella, moverse requiere que me sueltes."

"Lo sé," dijo. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. "Pero creo que los dos podemos perder algunos segundos más."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente sale la reacción de Emmett y me parece que también la de Mike. Lo tendré lo antes posible.

Siento que hayáis tenido que esperar más de lo normal por este capítulo, pero es que he estado ocupada con otras cosas y no he podido acabarlo antes.

Decidme vuestra opinión, R&R


	18. 18B Hablando con Emmett

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Hablando con Emmett: **

La verdad es que pasaron otros cinco minutos antes de que nos separásemos y nos vistiésemos para irnos. Entré en mi casa, cogiendo fuertemente la mano de Edward. No estaba muy nerviosa, sólo emocionada de compartir noticias nuevas de verdad.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película. Levantaron la mirada y nos sonrieron. Edward se sentó en el sillón y yo me senté en el brazo de este.

"¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?" preguntó Emmett. "¿Te has roto algún dedo del pie, Bella?"

"¡No, Em!" dije, sacándole la lengua. "Edward es un bailarín excelente. ¡No tropecé ni una vez!"

"Edward es la perfección," bromeó Rosalie.

Edward bufó. "En absoluto."

"Bueno, ¿qué tenéis planeado para hoy niños locos?" preguntó Emmett.

"Esme ha invitado a todo el mundo a la cena de los domingos," contesté. "Mencionó que yo había sido invitada antes, pero _alguien_ olvidó mencionármelo."

Emmett sonrió con culpabilidad. "¡Lo siento, hermanita! Estaba nervioso."

"Eso he oído," bromeé. "¡Algo sobre que posiblemente mordería!"

"¡Joder, qué bocazas eres, Edward!" bromeó Emmett mientras de broma le daba una patada al pie de Edward.

"¡No le culpes a él, querido hermano!" me reí. "¡Tú has hecho esto!"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Emmett se rió por lo bajo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Rosalie. "Rose me hace olvidar toda lógica."

Rosalie sonrió y le besó rápidamente. "Lo mismo para mí." Rose se giró hacia mí. "¿Hizo Alice fotos como le pedí?"

"¡Cómo lo prometimos!" me reí por lo bajo. "Creo que gastó la tarjeta de memoria entera. Estaba murmurando algo sobre la batería cuando nos íbamos."

"¡He oído que el vestido era espectacular!" dijo Rose.

"Bella estaba impresionante," contestó Edward, apretándome la mano.

"Todavía no puedo creer que conseguiste que mi hermana llevara un vestido y tacones," Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

"Los tacones fueron idea de Alice," dije. "Prácticamente tuve que colgarme del brazo de Edward para mantenerme en pie. Pero era más fácil hacer eso que discutir con Alice." Todo el mundo se rió con ese comentario. "Bueno, ahora vuelto. Necesito cambiarme para el trabajo. Rosalie, ¿te importaría venir conmigo un momento?"

"En absoluto," contestó Rosalie.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos en mi habitación.

"Rose," dije. "Tengo que contarle una cosita a Emmett y estoy un poco nerviosa. Edward me pidió anoche que fuera su novia."

"¡No!" gritó Rosalie. "¡Bella eso es maravilloso! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Yo tampoco. ¿Crees que Emmett estará bien con eso?"

"No veo por qué no. Le gusta mucho Edward y le considera un íntimo amigo. Y lo más importante, quiere verte feliz. Es una de las cosas de las que más habla."

"¿De verdad?"

"Está tan orgulloso de ti, Bella," dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba. "Piensa que eres una mujer asombrosa por trabajar para poder ir a la universidad. Le gustaría que le dejaras ayudar más, pero admira tu espíritu independiente."

"Y por ser un chico, no puede contarme estas cosas."

"¡Por supuesto!"

Me separé de Rose y empecé a sacar mi ropa para el trabajo. "Espero que Mike esté bien. La verdad es que espero que tenga el día libre."

"No te sientas mal por eso, Bella," dijo Rose. "Fue un accidente. No le debes nada. Ya te has disculpado un millón de veces."

"Lo sé," contesté, poniéndome los pantalones del trabajo. "Es sólo que es mi naturaleza sentirme culpable."

"Dejemos este tema tan aburrido y volvamos a Edward. ¿Algún otro detalle que estés dispuesta a compartir?"

"Bueno, me besó anoche."

"¡Cuéntamelo!"

Me metí la camiseta del trabajo por la cabeza y me puse a arreglármela. "Salimos fuera para tomar algo de aire fresco después de bailar y él estaba de pie debajo de una rama de muérdago. Se la señalé y me preguntó si podía besarme. Creo que fue tan dulce que pidiera permiso."

"¿Y cómo fue?"

"Bueno, no es como si tuviera algo con lo que compararlo, pero fue muy agradable."

"¿Edward es el primer chico que has besado?"

Asentí alegremente. "¡Sip!"

"Un novio y el primer beso en la misma noche. ¡Así se va por la vida, Bella!"

"La verdad," sonreí abiertamente. "Mi primer beso fue la noche que jugamos a verdad o atrevimiento. Alice me desafió a que lo hiciera."

"¡Ella no me contó eso!"

"Probablemente no quería admitir que fue como represalia porque la desafié a no comprar en 24 horas."

"¡Bella, eres mala! ¡Me encanta!"

Cogí mi delantal y mi bloc. "Tengo unos veinte minutos antes de irme al trabajo. Supongo que es hora de contarle las noticias a Emmett."

"Irá bien, Bella," me aseguró Rose.

Bajamos las escaleras juntas, mirándonos y riéndonos. Rose se sentó otra vez al lado de Emmett, dejándole poner un brazo a su alrededor. Yo me senté en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Edward. Inmediatamente empezó a frotarme la espalda. Sonreí, apreciando su toque de consuelo.

"¡Esto, Emmett! Tengo que contarte algo," dije.

"¿El qué, Squirt?" preguntó Emmett, mirando la televisión más que a mí.

"¿Puedo por favor tener toda tu atención durante cinco minutos?" pregunté, poniendo mi cabeza en su línea de visión.

"Claro, Bella," contestó Emmett. Incluso le quitó el volumen a la tele.

"Gracias. Bueno, me lo pase muy bien anoche en la fiesta. Y también ha estado bien ir al cine y pasar tiempo con todos. Y bueno, Edward y yo hablamos y se podría decir que nos gustamos. Por lo que me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que vale." Había estado divagando bastante rápido y no estaba segura de cuanto había absorbido Emmett.

Debía de ser todo porque su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa perversa. "Bella, échate a un lado para que pueda ver claramente a mi buen amigo Edward."

Me deslicé al regazo de Edward para no bloquearle a Emmett la vista. Emmett se inclinó más cerca, eliminando la distancia entre el sofá y el sillón.

"Edward, me gustas. Eres muy buen amigo. Pero si le haces daño a mi hermana de alguna manera, limpiaré el suelo contigo."

"No espero nada menos," dijo Edward seriamente.

Extendió la mano. Emmett se la dio y la sacudió brutalmente.

Emmett se inclinó de nuevo contra el sofá. "De todos modos Alice dijo que esto pasaría."

La boca de Edward se abrió de shock mientras miraba fijamente a mi hermano. Rosalie se rió por lo bajo y me guiñó.

Edward preguntó, "¿Cuándo dijo eso?"

Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "La noche que os llevé a conocer a Bella."

"Bueno, esto ha ido bastante bien," dije. "Me voy al trabajo. ¿Estaréis aquí cuando vuelva o os veré en la casa de los Cullen?"

"Todavía no estamos seguros. Ya lo veremos. Te dejaré una nota si nos vamos antes, Squirt," contestó Emmett.

Me levanté y le abracé fuertemente. "Gracias," le susurré al oído.

Me hizo cosquillas y me alejé de un salto.

"Te quiero, Em, aunque eres un pesado."

"Es parte de mi encanto," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "¡Ve a trabajar y gana algo de dinero!"

"¡Adiós!" solté una risita mientras me iba a la puerta.

Edward estaba justo a mi lado. Tan pronto como estuvimos fuera, me abrazó y me besó.

"Eso ha ido muy bien." comentó.

"Sí. Te dije que a Emmett no le importaría," dije.

"Bueno... tengo una pregunta," empezó Edward.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, viendo que el humor brillaba en sus ojos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedo sentarme en tu sección antes de que me echen para hacer sitio para otros clientes?"

"Bueno, si pides una comida, entonces se podría decir la mesa te pertenece hasta que decidas irte. Pero ¿por qué querrías sentarte durante horas hasta que salga del trabajo? ¿No te aburrirás?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Puedo hacer los deberes mientras espero. Además, observarte nunca sería aburrido."

Sonreí y me sonrojé. "Bueno, me sentiría mucho mejor si acabaras los deberes."

"Entonces eso es lo que haré." Edward me besó otra vez. "¿Te importa que conduzca?"

"En absoluto."

Nos acercamos a su Volvo y me abrió la puerta. Sonreí, disfrutando su cortesía. Se montó y pronto estábamos acelerando por la calle. Su conducción podría haberme asustado si no se le diera tan bien. El silencio era una vez más cómodo y reconfortante.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, entramos por la puerta principal. Angela ya estaba esperando en una mesa. Levantó la mirada y saludó con la mano cuando me vio. Vi que en su cara aparecía una preciosa sonrisa cuando vio que estaba dándole la mano a Edward.

Fui directamente hacia Mike. "¿Cómo está la mano?"

"No está tan mal. El médico cree que debería estar curada en un par de semanas," dijo Mike.

"Lo siento otra vez, Mike," le dije.

"No pasa nada, Bella. Sé que fue un accidente," contestó Mike.

"¿En qué sección voy a trabajar, Mike?" pregunte, feliz al ver que me había perdonado.

"Hoy tienes la número tres," contestó Mike.

"Vale. Marca la mesa dos para Edward por mí, por favor," dije.

El suspiro de exasperación de Mike no se me escapó. Creo que Edward también se dio cuenta. Guié a Edward hasta la mesa con banco. Se sentó y puso su mochila a su lado.

"Saca tus libros y ponte cómodo. Te traeré una coca cola."

"Sí, señora," dijo Edward, haciéndome un pequeño saludo.

Le besé rápidamente y me dirigí a la cocina. Angela estaba esperándome en la puerta. Le sonreí y empezó a aplaudir. La cogí del brazo y la empujé en la cocina.

"Estoy tan contenta de que te emocione tanto verme," bromeé.

"¡Bella! ¡Le has besado!" Angela se rió por lo bajo.

"Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa hace una con su novio?" bromeé.

Angela gritó y me abrazó fuertemente. "Mike estará tan indignado al saber que ya no es el único."

"¡Eso no es tan divertido, Ang!" dije, empujándola.

"Así que novio, ¿huh?" preguntó Angela con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sí. Oficialmente anoche. Se lo he contado a Emmett esta mañana. Hizo lo del hermano mayor que da miedo. ¡Estaba tan mono! ¡Oh! Y voy a cenar esta noche en su casa, ¡con sus padres!"

"¡Qué fin de semana has tenido, Bella!" dijo Angela, empujando mi hombro con el suyo. "¿Qué más ha pasado?"

"Veamos... cine el viernes por la noche," empecé. "Compras con Alice el sábado por la mañana. Fiesta con su familia anoche. Besos bajo el muérdago y convertirme en la novia de alguien anoche. Hacer que me hiciera el desayuno esta mañana. Contándoselo a Emmett. Y ahora va a pasar el día aquí mientras yo trabajo."

"No sé que comentar primero. Aunque tendré que esperar. Tengo que ir a mis mesas," Angela suspiró.

"Tenemos tiempo," dije. "Además, se supone que estoy llevándole una coca cola."

Angela se fue a su sección y yo serví la bebida para Edward. Se la llevé a su mesa y le encontré trabajando con su libro de ciencias. Al principio ni siquiera me vio. Vi que una arruga se formaba en su lisa frente mientras se esforzaba por entender lo que estaba leyendo. Tan pronto como lo averiguó, la arruga desapareció completamente.

Con delicadeza le toqué el hombro y levantó la mirada. "Estabas muy metido en eso. ¿De qué iba?"

"Estoy repasando los aparatos del cuerpo. El examen final es mañana. Me cuesta creer que el semestre casi ha acabado. Tengo esto mañana y mi clase de composición el martes," contestó Edward.

"¿Entonces has acabado tu composición?" pregunté.

Asintió, sonriéndome.

"Aunque todavía no estás listo para compartirla."

Negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa cada vez más grande.

"Bueno, está bien. Puede que te apetezca después de que te la puntúen. ¿Has decidido lo que quieres comer?"

"Hamburguesa de queso y patatas fritas," dijo. Miró algo detrás de mí y empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

"¿Qué?"

"No creo que le guste mucho a Mike. Te mira con ojos esperanzados, y después me fulmina con la mirada," contestó Edward.

"Bueno, ya que tenemos un público tan atento," dije. Me incliné y le besé.

"Espero que no seas tan atrevida con todos tus clientes," bromeó Edward mientras me incorporaba.

De broma le pegué en el brazo.

Miró por detrás de mí otra vez. "Ha funcionado. Ya no está mirando."

"Bien. Pediré tu comida," dije.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Pensé en darme la vuelta cuando vi a Mike esperando para acorralarme. Suspiré y seguí andando. Le dije a Tyler el pedido y me giré de cara a Mike.

"Hola, Mike."

"Creí que dijiste que ese chico era familia," acusó Mike.

"Dije que era como de la familia. No es lo mismo que ser un miembro de la familia," dije.

"Eso espero. Sería bastante asqueroso besar a tu familia de esa manera," contestó Mike.

"¿Hay algo en particular que te gustaría decir, Mike?" pregunté, cada vez más irritada con él.

"No. Sólo sentía curiosidad. Dijiste que no ibas a salir con nadie y ahora esté chico está por aquí y le estás besando. Es muy raro," dijo Mike.

"Estaba intentando rechazarte fácilmente," me defendí. "Simplemente no me gustas de esa manera, Mike."

"Bueno, si alguna vez dejas a ese chico, déjamelo saber." Dijo Mike mientras se alejaba.

Yo sólo me quedé mirando como se iba, no segura de si quería darle un puñetazo o compadecerme de él. Me quedé en la cocina, intentando tranquilizarme. Para cuando estaba preparada para volver con Edward, su comida estaba hecha. Cogí el plato y me dirigí allí.

"Hey, guapo," dije mientras ponía el plato lo más lejos posible de sus deberes.

"Hola, preciosa," dijo Edward, sonriéndome. "¿Cómo te está yendo el trabajo?"

"Lento, pero me las arreglaré. Hay un chico muy mono al que puedo mirar y con el que puedo hablar cada vez que quiero," bromeé.

"¿De verdad? ¿Alguien que yo conozco?" preguntó Edward mientras me seguía el juego. Me cogió la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

"Bueno, es bastante alto. Tiene un pelo que es casi color bronce y siempre parece que necesita un peine." Pasé los dedos de mi mano libre por su pelo y él sonrió alegremente. "Y tiene los ojos verdes más preciosos que he visto en mi vida. ¿He mencionado que besa excelentemente?"

"Parece de ensueño."

Me reí por lo bajo de su sonrisa maliciosa. Levanté la mirada y vi a Mike sentado a cuatro personar en mi sección. "¡Ups! Tengo que irme a trabajar de verdad. Si ves a ese chico de ensueño, dile que ahora vuelvo."

"Lo haré," Edward se rió.

Después de eso todo se puso muy ajetreado. Sólo puede visitar a Edward el tiempo suficiente para traerle otra bebida. Pero el ajetreo ayudó a que pasara el tiempo y antes de que lo supiera, mis cuatro horas habían acabado y estaba otra vez con Edward en el Volvo. La verdad es que estaba deseando cenar con todo el mundo.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Bueno, no sé si era lo que esperabais, pero me ha sorprendido que muchos pensarais que Emmett iba a reaccionar mal. Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R

Y bueno, para aquellos que les interese, ya que más de uno preguntó, ya me he acabado de leer **Breaking Dawn**, en inglés por supuesto, por lo que si alguien que se lo haya leído quiere comentarme algo o preguntarme algo, puede hacerlo, aunque agradecería que nadie dejara spoilers en los reviews, para hablar de algo sobre el libro, prefiero que me enviéis un mensaje privado. Si los que no se lo han leído quieres saber algo, pueden preguntar, siempre y cuando no sea nada relacionado con spoilers, no voy a revelar nada a quien no se lo haya leído, no quiero estropearle a nadie el libro, pero si quieren saber mi opinión sobre él no tienen más que preguntar.


	19. 19E Cena Familiar

Esta historia ha sido escrita por My-Bella, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Cena Familiar: **

Aparqué en la calle de Bella para que pudiera ducharse y cambiarse antes de la cena. Había estado muy ocupada trabajando. La había visto hablar con sus clientes y salir y entrar de la cocina. Se le daba muy bien su trabajo, a pesar de su torpeza.

También había pillado a Mike mirándola demasiado. La expresión de su cara me decía que no estaba pensando cosas buenas sobre mi Bella. Tendría que arreglar eso por ella. No podía decidir si sólo estaba enfadado por que no la dejaba sola o si era algo más. Pero si era algo más, ¿qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Uno protector? ¿Uno posesivo? ¿Celos? Sólo tenía que ser enfado, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba fuera del coche, inclinándose para mirarme. "¡La Tierra a Edward!"

Di una sacudida y la miré, sonrojándome un poco. "Perdón, ¿qué?"

"¿Vas a entrar?" soltó unas risitas.

"Claro," contesté. Me bajé del coche y lo rodeé para llegar a su lado. Me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos a su casa.

"¡Em!" gritó en la dirección de las escaleras.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, entró en la cocina. Había una nota en la mesa.

Bella la leyó y dijo, "Se han ido temprano. De acuerdo con esta nota, Alice y Rose tenían que discutir cosas súper secretas de chicas."

"Interesante," observé.

No había manera de decir lo que mi hermana estaba tramando. Y que Rosalie también estuviera metida en eso lo haría mucho peor. Fácilmente podrían haber sido hermanas que habían sido criadas juntas, en vez de amigas que sólo se conocen desde hace algo más de un año.

"Puedes escuchar música en mi habitación mientras me ducho, o quedarte aquí abajo y ver la televisión," ofreció Bella.

"Preferiría escuchar música, si no te importa," dije.

Asintió con la cabeza. Seguí a Bella hasta su habitación y fui hacia su pequeño reproductor de música, encendiéndolo. La canción que Bella había estado practicando empezó a sonar. Bella era mucho mejor de lo que me había dado cuenta. El tempo y la voz eran casi perfectos. Escuché un tarareo y me giré para ver que venía de Bella. Estaba moviendo un poco las caderas mientras buscaba algo en su armario. De tararear pasó a cantar de verdad mientras la canción continuaba. La observé en silencio, no queriendo que parase.

"_Cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_," cantó Bella. Cerró un cajón y se giró, finalmente recordando que yo estaba en la habitación. Una sonrisa tímida le apareció en la cara a la vez que una preciosa tonalidad rosada. "¡Hey!"

"¡Hey a ti!" dije, levantando una ceja.

Bella se sonrojó todavía más y salió corriendo de la habitación. Escuché una puerta cerrarse y agua cayendo. Sonreí para mi mismo. Era absolutamente perfecta y por alguna razón, estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo. Me asombraba que con una palabra, no la habría conocido. Si me hubiera negado a Alice... esa pequeña elección lo hubiera cambiado todo, y no para lo mejor. Con suerte y agradecido eran palabras que correspondían mi humor, pero parecían débiles al mismo tiempo. Sentía como si alguna gran fuerza del mundo me hubiera sonreído y me hubiera otorgado un ángel. Sólo podía esperar que me la mereciera.

Fui hasta el borde de su cama y cogí su guitarra. Nunca antes había tocado una, pero me imaginé que no podía ser tan difícil. Encontré su púa en el suelo e intenté pasarla por las cuerdas. El sonido no era agradable. Dejé la púa y sólo toqué diferentes notas sujetando cuerdas en la parte de arriba y rozándolas en la parte de abajo.

"Es algo bueno que seas tan mono."

Levanté la cabeza y la vi apoyada contra el marco de la puerta sonriéndome.

"Si no, tendría que volverme a pensar todo esto de ser tu novia después de oírte tocar así."

Sentí que mis labios se curvaban en la sonrisa que sólo ella y Alice podían sacarme. "¿Tan mal?"

Bella se acercó y se arrodilló delante de mí. Movió mis dedos delicadamente, y los colocó en las posiciones correctas. "Usa tu pulgar y empuja la cuerda hacia abajo y hacia fuera, como si la estuvieras sacudiendo."

Hice como decía.

"Bien. Ahora mueve tu dedo aquí, a la parte de arriba y sobre la siguiente cuerda y sujétala, después sacude la cuerda de la parte de abajo otra vez. Cambias los dedos en la parte de arriba y sigue sacudiendo la parte de abajo." **(a.n.: nunca he tocado una guitarra, por lo que probablemente esta parte de la traducción está bastante mal, pero es que son términos que no sé usar en este contexto)**

Hice lo que decía, y sí que sonó mucho mejor.

"Tienes la idea general, pero dudo que vayas a tocar alguna obra maestra en este bebé por mucho tiempo." Bella tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus perfectos labios y sus ojos marrones brillaban de alegría.

"No he visto ningún libro de letras por aquí," dije mientras soltaba su instrumento con delicadeza. "¿Cómo estás aprendiendo la canción de tu CD?"

"De oído," Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Bella, ¿sabes que no muchas personas son capaces de hacer eso?"

"¿De verdad?" se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Siempre se me ha dado bien sacar el ritmo."

Pasé mi mano por la línea de su mandíbula. "Eres sencillamente asombrosa."

Se echó un poco hacia delante y yo me moví el resto, besándola profundamente. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, palpitando en mis oídos. ¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir así? Podía sentir el calor de su sonrojo contra mis propias mejillas. Esperaba que eso significara que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Se rió por lo bajo cuando nos separamos. "Llegaremos tarde a cenar si no paras eso."

Le sonreí, sabiendo que tenía razón. Era reacio a parar, pero muy emocionado de saber que podría hacerlo otra vez, ¡y pronto! Me levanté y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Nos fuimos de su casa y nos dirigimos a la mía.

Entramos por la puerta principal y encontramos a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett sentados en el salón y discutiendo sobre algún programa de la tele. Esme estaba obviamente en la cocina por los olores que llenaban la casa. Carlisle no llegaría hasta dentro de otros quince minutos. Mi padre era muy puntual.

"¡Hey, Bella!" dijo Alice, cuando finalmente nos vieron. "¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?"

"Bastante bien," dijo Bella, dejándose caer en los cojines del sofá y apoyándose contra mi hermana. "He estado muy ocupada y he tenido muy buenas propinas. Más gente está comiendo fuera con la Navidad tan cerca."

Me senté en el brazo del sofá para poder estar cerca de Bella. Hoy no podía estar lo suficientemente a su lado. Durante un segundo, consideré la posibilidad de que podía estar volviéndome loco. Pero entonces me reí para mi mismo, sabiendo que esto era la sensación de tener a alguien en mi vida después de estar solo durante tanto tiempo. Y no cualquier persona, si no la persona perfecta. Bella era perfecta para mí. Tenía un gran sentido del humor. Era cariñosa y amable y honrada. Y no había un pensamiento en mi mente o en mi corazón de que ella me haría daño.

"¡Hablando de eso!" dijo Alice animadamente. Se giró hacia Emmett. "Tú y Bella os vais a quedar a dormir desde el 23 hasta el 26. Todos vamos a pasar la Navidad juntos, y no quiero oír nada más que 'Sí, Alice'. ¿Lo cogéis?"

"¡Sí, Alice!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "¡Has oído eso, Squirt! Ya tienes otra excusa para meterte en la cama de Eddie."

"Qué buen hermano mayor eres, Em," Bella suspiró. Las comisuras de sus labios empezaron a moverse, preparándose para su réplica. "Habría pensado que al menos estabas un poco preocupado por mi virtud, sea lo que sea. Todavía no tengo claro ese concepto. Quiero decir, ni siquiera me has dado el discurso sobre los pájaros y las abejas."

Todos nos quedamos de piedra. Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró, sacudiendo la cabeza para ver si eso le ponía en orden los pensamientos.

Los labios de Bella se movieron ligeramente otra vez. "En serio, Em," dijo, intentando fuertemente esconder su risa. "De todos modos, ¿qué otra cosa hace uno en un dormitorio excepto dormir? Tú y Rosalie sólo estáis durmiendo en tu habitación, ¿verdad?"

Emmett se ahogó con su propia respiración y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Bella. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se rió alegremente, aplaudiendo. El alegre sonido de su risa fue suficiente para que siguiéramos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y yo.

Emmett tosió con fuerza, intentando aclararse la garganta. Finalmente gruñó y consiguió decir, "Das asco, Bella."

Bella brincó hasta él y se sentó en su regazo, besándole en la mejilla. "Es sólo porque te quiero, hermano oso. No te preocupes. Mamá me dio el discurso por mi cumpleaños. Por supuesto, las cosas han podido cambiar desde entonces... puede que necesites darme un cursillo de actualización."

Emmett la empujó de su regazo y cayó de culo. Estaba muy ocupada riéndose para darse cuenta. Una parte de mí estaba intentando con fuerza no reírse de ella y otra parte esperaba que estuviera bien. Emmett no la había empujado con fuerza, pero Bella tiende a ser torpe.

Cuando vi que todavía estaba riéndose, dejé salir mi propia risa. Me extendió las manos y la ayudé a levantarse del suelo. Se limpió las lágrimas de alegría, y ausentemente se frotó una mano por el culo. Miré hacia otro lado, intentando ser un caballero.

"Bella, está clarísimo que te castigaría si creyera que escucharías," gruñó Emmett.

"Emmett," dijo Rosalie, despeinándole. "Bella sólo se estaba divirtiendo. No la castigues."

"¡Bella!" cantó Alice, tirando de ella para que cayera en el sofá. "¡Eres mi nueva mejor amiga! ¡Ahora tengo dos! El doble de diversión... ¡y el doble de compras!"

"¡Edward!" Bella soltó una risita, extendiéndome las manos. "¡Sálvame de Alice!"

Alegremente la cogí y me la eché por encima del hombro. Gritó, pero empezó a reírse todavía más fuerte.

"¡No es justo, Edward!" Alice hizo un mohín.

"Me lo han ordenado," dije, empujando a Alice contra el sofá con una mano y sujetando el pequeño cuerpo de Bella con la otra.

"Lo mejor es que la bajes." Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Es probable que vomite por como se está riendo."

Bella estaba jadeando entre risas. Me senté al lado de Alice con Bella en mi regazo. Se quitó el pelo de la cara, intentando calmarse. Le froté la espalda, esperando ayudarla. Su cara estaba de una alarmante tonalidad de rojo y había lágrimas cayendo de sus preciosos ojos marrones. Respiró hondo y las limpió, todavía sonriendo.

"¡Dios, Bella!" dijo Emmett con una risita. "¡No te has reído así en años! ¿No fue la última vez cuando papá pensó que tenías una cita?"

Bella asintió, todavía incapaz de hablar. Todavía tenía una espléndida sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Cuéntanoslo!" cantó Alice, botando a mi lado.

"Bella tenía trece años. Nuestra madre le había comprado un vestido nuevo y se las había arreglado para que la Señorita Cabezota se lo pusiera. No hay que olvidar, nuestra madre también la había maquillado y le había puesto unos zapatos que no eran deportivas. Nuestro padre llegó a casa, vio a Bella de pie delante de las escaleras y se puso morado. Empezó a gritarle a nuestra madre, diciendo que Bella era demasiado joven para salir con chicos. Bella se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando y se sentó con fuerza en el último escalón. Se rió hasta que lloró, y después se rió algo más hasta que vomitó encima del vestido nuevo. Nuestra madre dejó los vestidos después de eso."

"¿Cuántas historias embarazosas de Bella hay?" preguntó Alice, la alegría evidente en sus ojos avellanos.

"Demasiadas," Bella se rió por lo bajo.

Me alegraba ver que su cara había vuelto a su normal tonalidad pálida. Bella me sonrió antes de apoyarse contra mi hombro. Le acaricié el pelo, feliz de tenerla tan cerca.

La puerta se abrió y entró mi padre, llevando en la mano su abrigo y un maletín. Cuando nos vio a todos juntos, sonrió con orgullo. "¡Qué buen regalo de bienvenida por volver a casa!"

"¡Hey, papi!" dijo Alice mientras bailaba hasta él y le abrazaba. "¿Cuántas vidas has salvado hoy?"

"Las suficientes," dijo mi padre, besando el pelo de mi hermana. "Por favor, decid que todos os vais a quedar a cenar."

"¡Por supuesto!" Alice se rió por lo bajo.

"¡Ah!" dijo. "¡Qué tonto por mi parte olvidar que la libertad huye por la puerta cuando estás cerca, mi encantadora hija!"

"¡Gracias, papi!" cantó Alice, besándole en la mejilla. "¡Yo también te quiero, ya que estamos!"

Sacudí la cabeza, riéndome de ella. "Alice, eres imposible."

"¡Nop!" Alice se rió por lo bajo. "Eso lo seré mañana cuando acabes tu examen final, Edward. Todos vamos a ir a buscar un árbol y después vamos a decorar. Y tendrás que hacer más cosas aparte de tocar villancicos."

"¡Pequeño duendecillo de las Vacaciones!" Bella se rió por lo bajo.

Todos nos reímos y Alice sonrió con orgullo. Creo que le gustaba su nuevo título.

"¡La cena está lista!" dijo Esme desde la cocina.

Todos nos fuimos al comedor pasando por la cocina. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron en un lado, Bella y yo en el otro. Mis padres se sentaron en los extremos. Mi madre había hecho su famosa lasaña para cenar.

"¡Huele maravillosamente!" dijo Bella. "¡Muchas gracias, Esme!"

"Ha sido un placer, Bella," contestó Esme. "Me encanta tener mucha gente para la que cocinar."

"Y con Emmett aquí, no tienes que preocuparte de que haya sobras," Bella se rió por lo bajo.

"Ten cuidado, Squirt," dijo Emmett, entrecerrando los ojos. Pero la sonrisa en su cara dejaba entrever el hecho de que él no estaba molesto de verdad.

"Edward," me dijo mi padre.

Le miré y le vi sonriéndome. Sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa. Hoy había hablado con mi madre. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar esto ahora?

"Hoy he hablado con tu madre."

Puse los ojos en blanco, al haber averiguado eso por mi cuenta.

"Ella y yo tuvimos una interesante conversación sobre ti."

"Estoy seguro," murmuré, empujando la comida a los bordes del plato.

Bella me dio un codazo. La miré y sonrió. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"¿Has oído algo del Sr. Reynolds, Edward?" preguntó mi madre.

¡No podía creer la suerte que tenía! ¡Había alejado la conversación de mi padre! "Es domingo, mamá. Todavía no lo estoy esperando. Dijo que sería una semana o más."

"¿Has pensado más si lo aceptarás o no?" preguntó mi padre.

"Preferiría quedarme en la universidad a tiempo completo. Si tiene prácticas a tiempo parcial, no me opondría a la idea," contesté.

"Sí, pero la mayoría de tus clases ni siquiera se aplican a un título médico," presionó.

"Carlisle," interrumpió mi madre. Dios bendiga su dulce alma. "Edward es capaz de elegir su propio camino. Después de todo, así es como le criamos. Sé paciente, querido. Todavía no lo ha descartado completamente."

"Bella, ¿qué estudias?" preguntó mi padre.

Le sonrió. "Ahora mismo estoy estudiando literatura. Estoy pensando en sacarme un título de enseñanza, pero también estoy interesada en ser editora. Ese pequeño bolígrafo rojo es tremendamente atrayente."

"Bella, eres tan rara," dijo Emmett, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y?" preguntó Bella, levantando las cejas. Otra vez nos tenía a todos riéndonos. ¡Era contagiosa!

"Claramente puedes mantener alerta a Edward," mi padre se rió por lo bajo. **(a.n.: para que entendáis lo que ahora va a decir Bella, tenéis que saber que mantener a alguien alerta es 'to keep sb on his toes', que traducido literalmente sería algo como 'mantener a alguien de puntillas', si no os digo esto no entenderéis lo que viene ahora.) **

"Nunca he entendido esa frase," dijo Bella, inclinándose hacia mi padre. "Cojo la idea general de que es para que una persona sea precavida con otra y tenga cuidado. Pero si una persona está literalmente de puntillas, hay muchas más posibilidades de que se caiga hacia delante y de con la cara en el suelo. ¿No querrías mantener los pies en el suelo para poder quitarte antes de en medio?"

"Ese es un punto de vista bastante interesante," observó mi padre. "¿Reflexiones sobre esas cosas frecuentemente?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Depende de lo que estoy haciendo en ese momento. Cuando trabajo en el centro comercial, no tengo permitido estudiar ni leer por lo que tengo mucho tiempo para la contemplación. Justo esta semana, estaba intentando entender por qué los promotores de centros comerciales creen que fuentes y niños pequeños en una zona para consumir es una buena idea. Tienes el potencial para tantos accidentes en eso." Bella empezó a contar con los dedos. "Pueden ahogarse, atragantarse con las monedas, caerse, coger una neumonía por haberse mojado. Sin mencionar el malgasto de recursos naturales. Todos deberíamos ser más prudentes con el uso del agua."

"Si nuestros padres pudieran verte ahora," Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

"¡Guau!" dijo Alice. "¡Respirando una sola vez, puedes decir casi tanto como yo!"

"Eso es todo un logro," comentó mi madre, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Ves Alice! La respiración puede ser usada para algo más que el último informe semanal de moda," bromeé.

Alice me sacó la lengua. "Sólo te estás haciendo el sabelotodo porque tu novia es más lista que tú."

"Alice, no avergüences a tu hermano mientras comemos," la reprendió mi madre.

"Tienes razón, mamá," dijo Alice seriamente. Sabía que estaba fingiendo. "¡Debería avergonzarle en todas partes! Y tú sabes que quieres meterte con él tanto como yo. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado maternal para hacerlo."

Mi madre intentó esconder su sonrisa, pero todos la vimos. Alice sonrió alegremente.

"¿No hay algún otro tema más interesante que yo?" pregunté.

"¡Nop!" vino desde Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett... y mi madre.

"Emmett, querido," dijo mi madre. "¿Te han hablado Alice y Edward sobre Navidad?"

"Alice nos ha ordenado a Bella y a mí que pasemos las vacaciones aquí," Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

"¡Bien!" sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Tenemos habitaciones de sobra para todos!"

La conversación continuó durante la comida. Cuando todos acabamos, mi padre, Emmett, Jasper y yo limpiamos la mesa y lavamos los platos como mi padre nos había enseñado. Podía oír a Bella hablando y riendo con Alice y Rosalie. Su felicidad me hacía feliz. Era extraño sentir algo tan fuerte por ella, pero era como si ella siempre hubiera formado parte de mí, simplemente estaba en otro sitio durante un tiempo.

"Deja de fantasear con mi hermana y dame ese plato," dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le sonreí con culpabilidad. "Estaba pensando en mi examen final de biología mañana."

"Claramente estabas pensando en la biología de alguien," Jasper se rió por lo bajo. "¿Queréis jugar a una ronda de adivinar el humor de Eddie ahora mismo? ¡Apuesto que gano!"

"Bueno, Edward," dijo mi padre. "He oído que le pediste a Bella que fuera tu novia."

Me encogí un poco, intentando recordarme a mí mismo que lo decía con buena intención. "Sí."

"Me gusta. Es una chica muy agradable. Inteligente también," dijo.

"Sí, la Squirt es bastante especial," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Simplemente mantén eso en mente, Edward. No lo olvides ni durante un segundo o tendré que recordártelo de una manera que no disfrutarás."

"Lo he cogido," me reí por lo bajo. "¿Ya ha acabado el número de el hermano mayor que da miedo? Porque me gustaría desafiarte a Halo."

"¡Las palabras mágicas!" gritó Emmett. "Corre, Edward. ¡Échale ganas! ¡Cuánto antes acabemos, antes podremos patear el culo de los aliens!"

Por eso me encantaba Emmett. Era sencillo y honrado. Lo que estaba pensando era lo que probablemente diría. ¡Y se le distraía fácilmente! No estaba listo para que averiguase cuando me gustaba su hermana. Temía que no lo aprobaría y sabía cuánto valoraba Bella sus pensamientos.

¡Bella! Incluso me gustaba como sonaba su nombre en mi cabeza. Pensé en la suerte que tenía por haberla conocido.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado muy ocupada esta semana, además, estoy intentando traducir lo máximo posible porque cuando acaben mis vacaciones no tendré tanto tiempo. Una vez que mis vacaciones acaben, faltan tres semanas, publicaré un capítulo a la semana, no creo que me dé tiempo a más.

Bueno, estoy segura de que el final del siguiente cap os encantará, pasa algo que muchos estabais esperando.

Decidme vuestra opinión, R&R


	20. 20B Chicos & Juguetes

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Los Chicos y sus Juguetes: **

Alice y Rose estaban embelesadas con un test del último número de la revista Cosmo de Rose. Los chicos estaban gritando y riendo mientras luchaban en Halo. Emmett me había enseñado como jugar hace algunos meses para que pudiera practicar sus habilidades. Casi era adicto al juego.

Me senté al lado de Edward. Me sonrió y abrió los brazos. Me senté en su regazo y extendí las piernas sobre las suyas, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los brazos y agarró su mando con más fuerza. Su cuerpo entero se movía cada vez que su personaje moría. Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Emmett y los dos temblamos con su risa.

"¡Te cogí!" Edward se rió alegremente.

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo," Emmett se enfurruñó.

"Ha sido una muerte limpia," discutió Jasper. "La verdad es que estoy impresionado. ¿Has estado practicando, Edward?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Estaba aburrido hace unas semanas."

Edward me dio un golpecito con el brazo. Levanté la mirada para verle sonriéndome.

"¿Te gustaría jugar?"

"¡Claro!" sonreí malignamente. No había tenido oportunidad de enseñarle a Emmett el nuevo truco que me había auto enseñado.

"¡No vale hacer cambios!" gritó Emmett.

"¿Estás diciendo que tienes miedo de que tu diminuta hermana pequeña puede que te gane?" dije con un tono de burla.

"Creo que acaba de desafiarte," Jasper se rió.

Edward me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se inclinó más cerca de mí. "Limpia el suelo con él," me susurró al oído. Asentí la cabeza con entusiasmo.

Hice que mi personaje se moviera en círculo por la zona en un amplio arco, cambié la pistola por la escopeta y con disimulo aparecí detrás del personaje de Emmett. Se dio cuenta en el último segundo y se giró. Disparé y le volé la cabeza. Me reí fuertemente mientras Emmett gemía.

"¿Cómo has aparecido detrás de mí?" preguntó Emmett.

"Si te agachas y te acercas en ángulo, tu pantalla no me apunta hasta el último momento," le informé. "De todos modos te he cogido. Soy buenísima con esa escopeta."

"Ah, ¿sí? ¡Demuéstralo!" me desafió Jasper.

"Tú lo has pedido," canté. Escondí mi personaje cerca de unos contenedores y esperé pacientemente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jasper empezó a irritarse. "¿Dónde demonios estás?"

"Te daré una pista," dije. "Estoy cerca de la posición inicial de este mapa."

El personaje de Jasper se acercó corriendo. Salí de un salto y le disparé. Un gran agujero le apareció en el pecho.

"Hijo de..." empezó Jasper.

"¡Jazz!" advirtió Edward.

"Perdón," Jasper se rió por lo bajo. "Me he dejado llevar. Casi olvido que tenemos una mujer presente. Lo siento, Bella."

"Sin problema," dije. "Aquí tienes, Edward. Quizás sea mejor que juegues tú. Al parecer yo estoy hiriendo a Jasper y Emmett."

Le devolví el mando. Él sólo me sonrió. ¿He mencionado que me encanta su sonrisa?

"¿Por qué no me ayudas?" ofreció Edward. "Tú disparas y yo apunto."

Sonreí por lo dulce que estaba siendo. Para empezar, ¿cuántos chicos me dejarían jugar? Y aquí estaba Edward dispuesto a perder sólo para dejarme unirme a él.

"Eso me gustaría."

Durante la hora siguiente, los cuatro nos reímos y gritamos a la pantalla y a los demás. Los dedos de Edward estaban en contacto constante con los míos mientras compartíamos el mando. Cada vez que nos rozábamos, sentía un poco de shock, como si hubiera electricidad estática. Me pregunté si él también lo sentía. Pero ahora no era el momento de preguntar. ¡Después de todo estábamos en mitad de una guerra alienígena!

"¡Emmie!" le llamó Rosalie, sacándonos de nuestro pequeño mundo. "Estoy cansada. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?"

Me imaginé que Emmett se quejaría o suplicaría para tener unos minutos más. Me sorprendió cuando soltó el mando y se levantó de un salto.

"Claro, Rose. Vamos. ¿Vienes, Squirt?"

Jasper acababa de darme el mando de Emmett. Miré a mi hermano con una gran sonrisa. "Me voy a quedar para matar algunos aliens más."

"¿Tienes clase mañana?" preguntó Emmett, usando su voz paternal.

"No. El de matemáticas era mi último examen," contesté.

"Entonces vale. Sólo me aseguraba. Tengo cuidar de ti," dijo Emmett.

"Lo sé. ¡También te quiero por eso!" me levanté de Edward y fui hasta mi hermano, dándole un gran abrazo. Le besé en la mejilla. Entonces agarré a Rose y le hice lo mismo a ella. Estaba un poco sorprendida, pero parecía feliz por eso.

Volví a Edward y me coloqué justo donde había estado antes. Era muy cómodo tumbarse sobre él de esa manera. Apenas escuché a Emmett y Rosalie diciendo adiós a los demás. Estaba concentrada en encontrar al personaje de Edward.

"No seas muy dura conmigo, por favor," suplicó Edward.

"No puedo tener favoritismos," bromeé. "No sería justo para Jazz."

"Bella, te adoro," dijo Alice soltando risitas mientras se sentaba entre nosotros y Jasper.

"¿Has oído eso, Edward? ¡Soy adorada!" bromeé.

Se inclinó un poco y respiró junto a mi oído. "No tienes _ni_ idea."

Tirité, pero no sabía si era por su cercanía o por las palabras que había dicho. Miré la tele para ver que mi personaje acababa de ser asesinado por Edward.

Me giré para mirarle a la cara. "¡Tramposo! ¡Me has distraído!"

"Todo es justo en el amor y en la guerra, Bella," Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Pero aún así lo que te he dicho era verdad."

Sonreí, incapaz de estar molesta con él. "¡Ya veremos, Tutor-Boy!"

"Bella, ya que no tienes clases mañana, ¡deberías quedarte a dormir!" dijo Alice. "Puedes ayudarme a sacar todos los adornos y tenerlos preparados para mañana por la tarde. Edward, ¿a qué hora llegarás de la universidad?"

"Entre las dos y las tres, dependiendo de la dificultad del examen," contestó Edward.

"¡Perfecto!" gritó Alice, botando en el suelo. "Entonces te quedarás a dormir, ¿verdad?"

Miré a Alice. Estaba tan emocionada y no podía desilusionarla. Además, sí que quería quedarme si era honesta conmigo misma. "¡Claro, Alice!"

Me quitó el mando de las manos. "Ya has matado suficientes aliens por esta noche. Ven conmigo y te buscaré un pijama."

"Sí que eres una cosita mandona," refunfuñé mientras me levantaba del regazo de Edward. Jasper y Edward se rieron por lo bajo.

Alice me arrastró por las escaleras hasta su habitación. "No te comportes como si odiaras mis habilidades para mandar," bromeó Alice. "Sabes que hasta ahora he tenido razón."

"Sí," admití. "Hasta ahora has tenido razón. Pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar hacer lo que quieras."

Alice se rió por lo bajo. "Todavía no, de todos modos."

Le sonreí. Entró corriendo en su armario y salió con un pijama rosa claro. La camiseta era sin mangas y la parte de abajo eran pantalones largos.

"¡Esto debería quedarte perfectamente!"

Entré en su cuarto de baño y me cambié. Me alegraba de haberme duchado antes de venir. El pijama parecía muy bonito. Los pantalones eran de talle bajo y la camiseta ajustada. Hacían que pareciera que tenía curvas. Vi mi pelo. Estaba revuelto, como de costumbre. Abrí la puerta y vi que Alice se había cambiado y estaba sentada en el medio de su cama.

"Alice, ¿me dejas un cepillo y una gomilla?" pregunté. "Me gustaría recogerme el pelo."

"Sólo si me dejas hacer los honores," dijo Alice, sujetando un cepillo y una gomilla.

Sonreí y fui hasta su cama. Me senté en el suelo justo delante de ella.

Alice me desenredó el pelo con delicadeza. "¿Cómo os lleváis tú y Edward?"

"Muy bien," dije alegremente. "Es muy fácil hablar con él y me encanta que me siga el juego con mi sentido del humor."

"¿Te ha besado otra vez?"

Asentí. "Esta mañana y esta tarde."

Alice gritó. "¡Estoy tan feliz por esto, Bella! Sois perfectos el uno para el otro."

"¿De verdad crees eso?" pregunté.

Alice me tiró un poco del pelo y me giró la cabeza hacia ella. "Bella, eres todo lo que mi hermano hubiera pedido si hubiera sabido lo que quería."

"¡Gracias, Alice!" dije con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Sin problema!" Alice se rió por lo bajo. Me puso la cabeza recta otra vez y siguió trabajando en mi pelo. "Entonces, ¿debería molestarme esta noche es ponerte en la habitación de invitados?"

"No me gustaría meter a Edward en problemas con tus padres."

"No te preocupes por nuestro padres. Confían en que Edward y yo somos responsables. Sólo te puse en la habitación de invitados porque no sabía cuánto te gustaba Edward."

"Me gusta muchísimo," dije sin pensar.

"¿Muchísimo, eh?" preguntó Alice, con una sonrisa maligna en la cara. "¿Cuánto es muchísimo?"

"Si te lo digo, no puedes decírselo. No creo que todavía sienta lo mismo, y no querría hacer que se sientiera incómodo. Me ha contado lo de esa novia que tuvo," contesté.

"¿Te ha hablado de ella?" preguntó Alice impresionada.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Cuando hablamos por teléfono el martes pasado. ¿Sabes que me compró un teléfono inalámbrico para que pudiera hablar con él desde mi habitación?"

"Conocía esa parte. Después de todo yo elegí el teléfono. Pero Bella, que haya confiado en ti de esa manera..." Alice sacudió la cabeza. "No creo que necesites preocuparte por que no sienta lo mismo."

"Bueno... no estoy completamente segura ya que nunca antes me he sentido así, pero... creo que le quiero."

"Entonces empecemos por ahí, y veamos lo que podemos averiguar. ¿Cómo te sientes cuándo estás con él?"

"Tranquila y cómoda. Completa. Es como si me faltara algo, pero no sabía lo que era hasta después de que le conociese."

"¿Y cuándo estáis separados?"

"Nerviosa y... ansiosa. No me gusta. Pero entonces me siento tonta porque le conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo."

"El tiempo no importa cuando el amor verdadero está de por medio. Hacía una hora que conocía a Jazz cuando le dije que le había estado esperando."

Me giré para verla mejor. "¿Y el qué dijo?"

"Se disculpó y me besó en la mano." Los ojos de Alice tenían una expresión soñadora.

"¡Guau!" fue mi brillante respuesta.

Alice volvió a ponerme la cabeza recta y siguió con mi pelo. "Por lo que tardar una semana en descubrir que quieres a mi hermano, es prácticamente una vida. ¡Ahí tienes!"

Extendí una mano por mi espalda y sentí una larga y apretada trenza. "¡Gracias, Alice!"

"De nada, Bella," dijo Alice. "Realmente quiero que seamos amigas."

"Lo somos, Alice," contesté, abrazándola fuertemente. "Todavía no vas a conseguir que me gusten las compras, pero sin ninguna duda eres mi amiga."

"¡Knock, knock!" dijo Jasper mientras entraba en la habitación.

"¿Has acabado de salvar el mundo?" bromeó Alice.

"Por un día más," bromeó Jasper, cogiéndola entre sus brazos. "Edward quería irse a la cama. Tiene que levantarse temprano para su examen."

Le sonreí y besé a Alice en la mejilla. "Buenas noches, chicos."

"Buenas noches, Bella," dijo Jasper.

"¡Buenas noches!" cantó Alice.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la tercera planta. La puerta de Edward estaba entreabierta. Me asomé y vi a Edward de pie cerca de su equipo de música. Llevaba unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta ajustada. Era precioso. Sé que ese es un término que normalmente no usarías para un chico, o un hombre en este caso, pero lo era de verdad. Todo sobre él era perfecto.

Llamé a la puerta con un dedo mientras la abría. "Hey."

Edward sonrió y se acercó. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y cerró la puerta. "Me estaba preguntando si Alice te liberaría algún día." Me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta la cama. Me ayudó a que me subiera y se tumbo a mi lado, sujetándome contra su pecho.

Suspiré, sintiéndome completamente segura. "Tienes tu examen final mañana. ¿Debería quedarme en la habitación de invitados para que puedas estar más cómodo?"

"Estoy tan cómodo como me era posible esperar. Por favor, quédate."

Me acurruqué más contra él, abrazando el brazo que estaba a mi alrededor. "Vale. Pero en algún momento tendremos que movernos para meternos debajo de las mantas."

Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Se me había olvidado eso."

Me ayudó a levantarme y a que me bajara de la cama. Le observé mientras tiraba los cojines en su sofá, preguntándome si era él el que había arreglado tan bien la cama. Me imaginé que probablemente sí que lo había hecho y que su madre le había enseñado. Destapó la cama, y colocó algunas almohadas.

Se giró hacia mí y sonrió. "¿Lista?"

Me subí de un salto en la cama y me puse en un lado. Edward se subió y nos tapó con las mantas. Esta vez estábamos uno frente al otro, con las cabezas apoyadas en las almohadas.

Le susurré, "Edward, hoy me lo he pasado muy bien contigo y con tu familia. Tus padres me gustan mucho."

"Tú también les gustas," me susurró. Era como nuestra pequeña conversación secreta. ¡Me encantaba!

"¿Estás nervioso por tu examen de mañana?"

"No."

"Yo lo estaría si estuviera en tu lugar."

"No soy capaz de preocuparme en este momento. Estoy demasiado distraído por la preciosa mujer en mi cama."

Me sonrojé y le sonreí. Levantó una mano y me acarició la mejilla.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que te digo que eres preciosa?"

Me encogí de hombros, intentando no mostrarle lo mucho que me importaba. "Aparte de Emmett y mis padres, nunca nadie me había dicho eso antes."

"Entonces estaban ciegos," susurró Edward. Me acercó a él, apoyando su mano en mi espalda. Sus ojos esmeraldas vagaron por mi cara como si estuviera intentando grabársela en la memoria. "Eres la mujer más preciosa que he visto en mi vida."

Solté una risita. No pude evitarlo. "¡Tienes a Alice por hermana y a Rosalie de amiga y esperas que me crea eso!"

"Sí. Es la verdad."

"¿Estás seguro de que no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? No creo que muchos estarían de acuerdo contigo."

"¿Importa si alguien más está de acuerdo? Si eres preciosa para mí y esa es mi verdad, ¿te importa lo que digan otros? Además, sabes que Mike la Mosca te considera preciosa. Por eso te persigue tanto."

"Hmm... ¿Por dónde empezar? Bueno, por lo que a Mike respecta, la belleza no es un gran factor. A él le gusta la persecución. Si consiguiera meterme en su cama, ya estaría hecho. Misión cumplida. Y la primera parte de tu discurso, supongo que no importa. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a eso."

"Tendré que cambiar eso. Tendré que encontrar maneras de decirte lo preciosa que eres."

"Puede que sea capaz de acostumbrarme a eso," bromeé, besándole en la punta de la nariz.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro."

"¿Alguna vez has... estado con alguien?" Por como se estaba sonrojando, supe lo que me estaba preguntando.

"No. Ya te he dicho que nunca he tenido novio."

"Eso no es siempre exclusivo hoy en día."

"Para mí, lo es."

"Para mí también. Yo tampoco lo he hecho."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté, apoyando la cabeza en un brazo. "Es sólo que... ¡guau! Supongo que pensaba que, con tu apariencia y personalidad, hubieras podido tener cualquier chica que quisieras."

"Eres la única chica en la que he pensado de esa manera." Se mordió el labio y estaba tan adorable. "Bella, quiero contarte algo, pero me preocupa que te haga cambiar de opinión sobre estar conmigo."

"Eso nunca podría pasar," le aseguré, poniendo una mano contra su mejilla.

"Bella, te quiero."

Dejé escapar un grito apagado y le miré fijamente. Sus ojos verdes cambiaban continuamente, de miedo a esperanza.

"Edward, yo..."

"No tienes que decir nada."

"¡Pero quiero! ¡Yo también te quiero! No quería decir nada porque creía que pensarías que era demasiado pronto."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Asentí con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Por dentro, tenía miedo. Había dicho que me quería, pero ¿lo decía de la misma manera que yo? ¿Cómo podía esto ser amor tan pronto? ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser si no era amor?

Me puso encima de él y me besó profundamente. Su cariñoso beso me dio las respuestas. Sí que se sentía como yo. No importaba si pasaba rápidamente o tardaba meses. Hubiera tenido el mismo resultado. Y mientras lo decía mentalmente, mi corazón confirmaba que lo creía de verdad. Quería a Edward y él me quería a mí. Supongo que podrías decir que fue mi pequeña epifanía.

Hundí los dedos una y otra vez en su pelo, me encantaba como sentirlo entre mis dedos. Finalmente tuvimos que parar para respirar. Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho y le rodeé con los brazos tan fuerte como pude. Empezó a tararear algo suave y tranquilo, pero estaba dormida antes de que pudiera preguntarle que era.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, muchos estabais esperando que se declarasen, pues ahí lo tenéis. Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R

Nunca he jugado a Halo, pero espero que la parte del juego esté bien traducida.


	21. 21E Encontrando un Árbol

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Encontrando un Árbol: **

Había estado ansioso casi todo el día. Estar separado de Bella, después de haber confesado nuestro amor, era casi insoportable. Todo lo que quería era estar en casa, abrazándola.

Estaría mintiendo si no dijera que una pequeña parte de mí también quería asegurarse de que era verdad. No quería nada más que Bella me quisiera como yo la quería a ella. Pero esa persistente voz en mi cabeza me decía una y otra vez que cómo alguien tan perfecto podía quererme. Sabía que era mi miedo haciendo que dudara de ella. Pero como Alice me había dicho, Bella no tenía nada que ver con la chica que me había hecho daño.

Sabía que necesitaba dejar atrás el pasado, especialmente si quería un futuro con Bella. Pero ¿cómo olvidas algo tan doloroso? ¿Cómo eliminas los cambios que provocó en tu vida, en tus creencias?

Quizás Alice había tenido razón... quizás todo lo que había que hacer era dejar de tener miedo y abrirte a la persona correcta. Esa persona era Bella. Ella nunca me haría daño. Me había dicho que no lo haría y cada parte de mí sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Esos pensamientos eran importantes, pero también lo era el examen que tenía delante de mí. Tuve que usar todo mi control para concentrarme en el examen. Intenté no hacerlo muy rápido, pero aún así fui el primero en acabar. Me hice repasarlo dos veces. Lo último que necesitaba era arruinar mi examen final. Carlisle lo usaría como excusa para hacerse cargo de mi carrera.

Dejé el examen y me fui rápidamente. En el camino de vuelta a casa, mis pensamientos volvieron a Carlisle otra vez. Mi padre me quería y quería que fuese feliz, pero también creía que sabía cual era la mejor manera de conseguir eso. Quería que fuera médico como él. Yo sólo quería tocar música. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con él sobre esas cosas, pero quería esperar hasta después de Navidad.

Cuando finalmente llegué a mi calle, respiré de alivio. Estaría viendo a Bella en unos segundos. Aparqué el coche y abrí la puerta. Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y levanté la mirada para ver a Bella corriendo hacia mí.

"¡Edward!" gritó mientras caía en mis brazos, abrazándome fuertemente.

Incliné la cabeza y hundí la cara en su cuello. "Gracias por la cálida bienvenida."

"Te he echado de menos."

"Yo también te he echado de menos," dije, levantando la cabeza y besándola suavemente. "Te quiero, Bella."

Sonrió y sus ojos marrones brillaron de alegría. "Te quiero, Edward."

"¡Bella!" la llamó Alice desde el porche. "¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Todavía no hemos acabado!"

Bella se rió por lo bajo mientras agarraba mi camiseta y se apretaba más contra mí. "El Duendecillo de las Vacaciones es una malvada que te obliga a trabajar. Sólo necesita un látigo para completar el conjunto."

Una risa se me escapó mientras íbamos a la casa. Alice me dirigió una expresión de desconcierto. Estoy seguro de que se estaba muriendo por saber de que me estaba riendo, pero negué con la cabeza. No pondría a Bella en peligro de compras. Era la forma favorita de venganza de Alice.

"¿Cómo te ha ido el examen, hermanito?" preguntó Alice, sonriendo por como estaba agarrando a Bella.

"Creo que lo he hecho bastante bien. El profesor no cubrió tanto material como dijo que haría. Sólo me queda un examen y habré acabado con este semestre." Eché un vistazo al salón, admirando el trabajo de Alice y Bella. "Está muy alegre, Alice."

"¡Sólo espera hasta que tengamos el árbol!" dijo Alice animadamente, frotándose las manos. "La verdad es que creo que puede que supere a Esme este año."

"Hablando de ella..." miré fijamente a Alice, dejándola saber de lo que estaba hablando en caso de que nuestra madre estuviera en casa.

"Ha ido a Port Angeles a pasa el día. Algo sobre un acto importante," dijo Alice.

"¿Deberíamos usar esta oportunidad para recoger su regalo?" pregunté.

Alice se puso los dedos en la frente y cerró los ojos. Los abrió y me sonrió. "Prevengo que lo haremos mientras conseguimos el árbol."

"Por supuesto." Me reí por lo bajo. "Eres la Gran Ali."

"¿Le importaría a alguien incluirme en la conversación?" Bella estaba sonriendo mientras nos miraba.

Resistí el impulso de cubrir su preciosa cara con besos. Aunque los dos lo disfrutaríamos, también sabía que la haría pasar vergüenza delante de Alice. En vez de eso sonreí.

"Cuando era pequeño. Alice intentó convencerme de que podía ver el futuro. Incluso hizo un cartel para su puerta, llamándose a sí misma la Gran Ali. Tenía una mesita montada, con bola de cristal y todo. Aunque el turbante morado era demasiado."

"Yo no hago nada a medias, hermanito." Alice me dio en el pecho con un dedo. "Tú, de todo el mundo, deberías saberlo."

"Lo sé," me reí por lo bajo, empujándole la mano.

"Bueno, Gran Ali," dijo Bella. "Dime mi futuro."

Alice cogió la mano de Bella y trazó las líneas de su palma. "Veo un gran amor en tu futuro. Te veo siendo muy feliz y con mucho éxito. Veo una gran familia con dos niños, una gran casa, un Volvo y un Porshe Cayenne. Oh, y dos cuñadas, ¡que te forzarán a comprar hasta que te caigas!"

"Eso es tremendamente específico," Bella se rió, recuperando su mano. "¿Y cuándo voy a encontrar a este gran amor?"

"Ya lo has hecho," dijo Alice con un guiño. Se fue bailando a la cocina sin esperar la respuesta de Bella.

Bella se quedó de pie a mi lado tan inmóvil como una estatua. Le di un momento, preguntándome lo que estaría pasándole por la cabeza. ¿No pensaba que nuestro amor era grande? ¿No quería una familia en su futuro?

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" pregunté.

Asintió lentamente. La acompañé hasta el sofá y la senté.

"No puede ver el futuro de verdad, ya sabes."

"Lo sé," susurró Bella, mirándose fijamente las manos. "Pero sería bueno si pudiera... y tuviera razón."

Mi corazón se hinchó por las posibilidades de su declaración. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle lo que yo pensaba, la puerta principal se abrió de repente. Emmett y Jasper entraron discutiendo, arrastrando a Rosalie.

"Te estoy diciendo que en la vida real nunca pudo pasar de esa manera," insistió Jasper. Su cara estaba roja y me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaban con eso.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" discutió Emmett. "¿Estabas allí durante la Guerra Civil?"

"No, pero he leído todo lo que hay sobre eso," se defendió Jasper. "El submarino que llamaron 'David' no fue construido como un submarino normal. La palabra 'torpedo' tenía un significado muy impreciso en aquella época. El submarino se usaba sobre todo para embestir barcos. No tiene nada que ver con los de 'La Caza del Octubre Rojo'."

"¿Podéis parar?" suplicó Rosalie. Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y se cubrió la cara con las manos. "Habéis estado discutiendo desde la mitad de la película. ¡Han sido unas tres horas!"

"Lo siento, Rose," dijo Emmett. Se sentó a su lado y con delicadeza le quitó las manos de la cara. La abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. "Supongo que se nos ha ido de las manos."

"Perdón," Jasper suspiró, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. "Da la casualidad de que La Guerra Civil es una pasión mía."

"Ya lo he visto," comentó Bella mientras le sonreía a Jasper. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Jazzy!" gritó Alice mientras venía corriendo y saltaba encima de él. "¡Hoy te he echado de menos!" Le rodeó con sus pequeños brazos y le besó a fondo.

Casi era suficiente para que me sonrojara, pero lo había visto suficientes veces para superarlo. Al parecer, Bella no era inmune. Sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras miraba fijamente el techo. Hice todo lo que pude para no reírme mientras la abrazaba, intentando consolarla.

"Alice, la casa está genial," dijo Rosalie mientras contemplaba la habitación.

Alice se separó de Jazz y sonrió. "¡Todavía queda mucho que hacer! ¡Pero primero! Tenemos que recoger el regalo de Esme y comprar un árbol. ¡Deberíamos irnos ya!"

"Cojamos mi Jeep y podremos ir todos juntos. El árbol también cabrá perfectamente en la parte de arriba," dijo Emmett.

Bella y Alice se fueron corriendo hasta el armario de los abrigos y sacaron sus chaquetas. Todos salimos fuera y nos dirigimos al Jeep de Emmett. Era una monstruosidad, pero era perfecto para conducir por carreteras no pavimentadas. Emmett nos había llevado a Jasper y a mí unas cuantas de veces.

Esperé pacientemente a que Bella se subiera en la parte de atrás. Sonreí al darme cuenta que las ruedas casi le llegaban a la cintura. Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando Bella empezó a caerse hacia atrás.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, extendí los brazos para sujetarla y que no se cayera al suelo. La levanté para que se montara sin problemas en el jeep. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que acababa de tener mis manos en el culo de Bella.

Casi me ahogué y tosí, intentando no ponerme rojo. Mi madre siempre me había enseñado a ser respetuoso y había ciertos sitios en los que simplemente no ponías las manos. ¿Qué iba a pensar Bella?

La estruendosa risa de Emmett sonó justo detrás de mí, haciendo que me encogiera. ¿Lo había visto? Pensé que lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiera pasado por si no lo había visto.

Me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y dijo "¡Súbete en el jeep, Eddie!"

"¿Qué le ha pasado a mi mes sin ese apodo?" pregunté.

Emmett se inclinó más cerca de mí y susurró, "Acabas de tener las manos en el culo de mi hermano pequeña. Puedo llamarte como quiera."

Tragué saliva y le miré, esperando que no fuera a humillarme.

Se rió otra vez. "¡Súbete ya, Edward!"

Mis nervios se habían disparado. ¿Había pensado Emmett que eso era ir muy lejos? ¿Iba a decirle algo a Bella? Era mi amigo, y sabía que era tonto estar preocupado por que me fuera a dar una paliza... Pero también era su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué Bella no podía tener un hermano un poco menos capaz de darme una paliza?

Bella se inclinó hacia mí. "¿Qué estaba diciéndote Emmett? Estás un poco verde."

"No mucho," me encogí de hombros.

Ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza, sin admitirle a Bella mi miedo hacia Emmett. Ella siguió mirándome fijamente. El brillo de sus ojos me hizo sentir como si supiera lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pensando.

Bella se inclinó y puso sus labios al lado de mi oído. "Te vio ayudarme, ¿verdad?"

Sólo pude asentir.

"No te preocupes. No me ha importado."

Se sentó otra vez y sólo pude mirarla. Una vez más, me había dejado sin habla al decir algo completamente inesperado. Me sonrió y volvió su atención a Alice. Me encontré a mi mismo deseado que pudiera leer su mente. Le hubiera preguntado lo que estaba pensando, pero estábamos rodeados de cotillas.

"¿Y cuál es el regalo que estamos recogiendo para tu madre?" preguntó Bella.

Había estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba mirando otra vez. Sonreí, pasando una mano por su sedoso pelo de color chocolate. "Alice y yo nos decidimos por un cuadro."

"¡A Esme le encantará!" dijo Bella alegremente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Todavía no lo has visto." pregunté.

"Porque es Esme y le encantan los cuadros," Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es lo que yo dije," gritó Alice, dándome una palmada en el hombro. "Bueno, Bella, ¿has acabado tus compras de Navidad?"

"La verdad es que no he empezado," admitió Bella.

"¡BELLA!" gritaron Alice y Rosalie.

"¡Bella Swan! ¡Estamos a 22 de diciembre! ¿Cómo es que todavía no has empezado?" dijo Alice escandalosamente, con las manos en las caderas.

"Odio comprar," contestó Bella, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas.

"Vamos a ir mañana, jovencita," ordenó Alice. "No nos iremos hasta que tengas regalos para todo el mundo de tu lista."

"Bien," Bella se rió. "¡Es una lista muy corta!"

"¿Cuántas personas tienen en tu lista?" preguntó Alice.

Bella se mordió el labio y arrugó la nariz. "Nueve."

"¡Nueve!" gritó Alice. "¡Y ya está!"

"Alice," dije entre dientes. Yo sabía porque Bella sólo tenía nueve personas. ¡No podía creer que mi hermana no lo supiera! ¡Siempre parecía saberlo todo!"

Bella se tiró de la camiseta. "Sólo nueve. No conozco a tanta gente."

Alice le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bella. "Lo siento. Eso ha sido muy insensible por mi parte. Sólo es que me había imaginado que alguien tan dulce y divertido como tú tendría muchísimos amigos. ¿Me perdonas?"

Bella asintió lentamente.

"¿Me dejarías por favor que te lleve a comprar y que te ayude a encontrar tus regalos?" preguntó Alice con una amistosa sonrisa. ¡Estaba impresionado! Alice nunca pedía permiso para arrastrar a alguien de compras.

Bella sonrió alegremente y besó a Alice en la mejilla. "Es tu deber como mi amiga ayudarme, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Alice se rió por lo bajo. "¿Y quiénes son esos nueve? Quiero ir pensando en ideas."

"Bueno, estáis tú y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, Angela y su novio Ben, y Edward," contestó Bella, contando con los dedos.

Alice gritó y abrazó a Bella otra vez. "¡Vamos a pasárnoslo tan bien mañana!"

Tan pronto como Alice la soltó, cogí a Bella entre mis brazos. Me incliné y le susurré al oído, "Alice no tenía mala intención. Ella sólo... se emociona demasiado a veces. ¿Estás bien?"

Asintió con la cabeza, pero yo podía sentir la tensión en sus hombros mientras la abrazaba. Decidí intentar hacerla reír.

"Es muy valiente por tu parte aceptar hacer las compras de Navidad con Alice. Es peor en las fiestas."

Bella se rió por lo bajo y su pequeño cuerpo tembló contra el mío.

Sentí que Bella se merecía una sorpresita por aguantar a mi hermana. "Te daré uno de tus regalos antes."

Se giró para mirarme, sus ojos muy abiertos, y se acercó para que nadie nos oyera. "¡Muy bien, Tutor-boy! Primero de todo, ¿qué has querido decir con _uno_ de mis regalos? ¿Cuántos hay? ¿Y porqué tienes regalos para mí? Segundo, ¿qué me has comprado que necesites darme sólo porque voy a ir de compras con Alice?"

Sonreí a su expresión de frustración. ¡Estaba adorable! Sabía que tendría que convencerla, pero quería que tuviera este regalo. La besé en la punta de la nariz y su respiración cambió, dejándome saber que tenía su atención.

"He dicho uno de tus regalos porque te he comprado varias cosas. No te voy a decir el número exacto. Tengo regalos para ti porque quiero dártelos. Y tendrás que esperar para averiguar qué será tu primer regalo."

"¡De ninguna manera!" dijo Bella entre dientes, cruzando los brazos.

Me incliné y rocé mis labios con los suyos. "Por favor, Bella. Por favor, déjame hacer esto para ti. Después de todo es Navidad."

"Yo... no sé..." susurró Bella.

La besé suavemente y me separé. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara relajada. Sonreí, seguro de que ganaría a su miedo por las sorpresas.

"Por favor, Bella."

"Sólo esta vez, pero _no_ lo conviertas en una costumbre," dijo Bella mientras abría los ojos y me miraba con furia.

Sonreí torcidamente y la besé en la frente. Suspiró y se apoyó contra mí, abrazándome fuertemente. ¡Estaba muy emocionado porque hubiera cedido tan fácilmente!

Apoyé mi cabeza en la suya y la rodeé con mis brazos. Quedaba perfectamente contra mí. Todo sobre Bella era perfecto. Respiré hondo, oliendo su champú de fresa. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente se distanciara, imaginándome su reacción con los regalos. Estaba seguro de que me equivocaría completamente, pero esperaba que le gustasen.

De alguna manera, me las arreglé para quedarme dormido mientras la abrazaba. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de mi hermana riéndose y tirándome suavemente del pelo.

"¡Despertad, dormilones!" dijo Alice soltando risitas. "¡Tenemos un árbol que comprar!"

Estiré la espalda sobre el asiento mientras Bella se incorporaba, frotándose los ojos. "¿Y el regalo de Esme?" pregunté.

"Te he dejado dormir mientras hacíamos eso," dijo Alice. "De todos modos ya lo has visto."

"¿Dónde están los otros?" preguntó Bella.

"No quería que os tuvierais que despertar con todos ellos riéndose," contestó Alice.

"¡Gracias, Alice!" dijo Bella, abrazándola fuertemente. "Me habría quedado permanentemente roja."

"Lo sé," Alice se rió por lo bajo. "¡Ahora págamelo ayudándome a escoger el árbol perfecto!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Bella soltó una risita. Me cogió de la mano y nos bajamos del jeep.

"¡Hey, mirad!" dijo Emmett desde el otro lado del aparcamiento. "¡La Bella Durmiente y la Bestia se han levantado!"

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y escondió la cara contra mí. Hubo un fuerte sonido de un golpe. Levanté la mirada y vi a Rosalie mirando a Emmett con furia mientras él se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Creo que Rosalie te considera familia, Bella. Acaba de pegar a Emmett por meterse contigo," susurré.

Bella me miró con una expresión tan triste y esperanzadora que hizo que me doliera el corazón por ella. "¿Lo crees?"

Me di cuenta de que esta preciosa mujer había estado sola, con sólo Emmett, durante demasiado tiempo. Estaba teniendo problemas aceptando tanta gente a la vez en su frágil corazón.

"¡Hey, Rose!" la llamé.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Bella entre dientes.

"¿Confías en mí?" pregunté, cogiendo su cara entre mis manos.

Asintió. "Completamente."

"Entonces ten paciencia."

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" preguntó Rosalie mientras se acercaba. Sonrió a Bella y le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo. Justo lo que esperaba.

"Sólo me estaba preguntando por qué has pegado a Emmett," dije.

Rose sonrió y abrazó a Bella más fuerte. "Porque estaba riéndose de mi amiga Bella." Rose miró a Bella a la cara y continuó. "Puede que sea tu hermano, pero tú eres mi amiga, y no aguantaré a nadie que te moleste." Me miró y me guiñó el ojo. "Y eso también va por Edward. Déjame saber si cruza la línea contigo, incluso por un segundo."

Bella asintió y sonrió. Rosalie la besó en la frente y se fue andando hacia Emmett y nuestros amigos.

Cogí a Bella y me la acerqué, queriendo que sintiera mi amor en nuestro abrazo. "¿Lo ves ahora?" pregunté. "¿Entiendes lo extraordinaria que eres? Todos ansiamos tu compañía, Bella. Eres preciosa en mente, cuerpo y espíritu. Todos vemos eso."

Me abrazó más fuerte, sollozando un poco contra mi camiseta. "Gracias, Edward. Me siento mucho mejor."

"¡Perfecto!" me reí por lo bajo. "Esa era la intención. Ahora, mujer más preciosa que es mi muy preciosa novia, vamos a escoger un árbol."

"¡Buen movimiento, Tutor-boy!" Bella se separó de mí, sonriendo alegremente. "Eso ha sido dos veces en una frase."

"Decía la verdad anoche cuando te dije que me las arreglaría para meterlo en tantas conversaciones como sea posible," dije, cogiéndole la mano. Levanté nuestras manos entrelazadas y besé la suya.

"¡Los árboles están allí!" cantó Alice, botando mientras cogía la mano de Jazz.

Bella y yo nos reímos mientras corríamos hasta ellos.

Alice nos forzó a todos a ir por cada pasillo, a veces dos veces, para encontrar el árbol perfecto para el salón. Bella fue la que encontró el árbol que se ganó las alabanzas de Alice. Emmett, Jasper, y yo nos peleamos con el pino de 3 metros para llevarlo hasta el jeep y asegurarlo al techo. Las chicas aplaudieron y silbaron por nosotros cuando finalmente aseguramos la última cuerda. Nos subimos al jeep y nos dirigimos a casa.

Mi padre aparcó en la calle justo delante de nosotros. Nos ayudó a bajar el árbol y a meterlo en la casa mientras las chicas gritaban que nos moviéramos a la izquierda o la derecha para que no estropeáramos el árbol. Finalmente lo conseguimos poner en el pie y en la esquina que Alice quería. Fuimos recibidos con otra ronda de aplausos por nuestro duro trabajo.

También me encontré con una Bella muy entusiasmada cuando saltó en mis brazos y me besó dulcemente. La apreté más fuerte contra mí, olvidando que todos los demás existían. Sólo estábamos Bella y su amor por mí. Una vez más estaba sorprendido por que se sintiera así por mí, y muy agradecido por tenerla en mi vida.

"¡Hey!" gritó Emmett. Bella y yo saltamos. "Puede que no me importé que estéis saliendo, pero no quiero ver a mi hermana pequeña enrollándose delante de mí."

Bella sonrió a Emmett malignamente. "No seas mojigato, hermano oso." Se giró hacia mí y agarró el cuello de mi camisa, poniéndome otra vez contra sus labios. Levemente oí a Jasper silbando y a Alice y Rosalie riendo, pero estaba más concentrado en los maravillosos y suaves labios presionados contra los míos.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, este cap era más largo.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	22. 22A Adornando el Árbol

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Adornando el Árbol: **

Adornar el árbol siempre había sido mi parte favorita de la Navidad y una que me tomo muy en serio. Comprar los adornos perfectos es un arte que no mucha gente practica. Los adornos de tu árbol deberían reflejar a tu familia y el amor que sentís, a la vez que las fiestas. Y este año, ¡tendría el placer de tener unos adornos muy especiales creados para los nuevos miembros y parejas de la familia!

Esperaba con mucha emoción que Bella viera su adorno y que Edward y Bella vieran el suyo como pareja. Me había sorprendido a mi misma este año con lo que había conseguido en tan sólo unos días. Por supuesto, saber que estaría perfectos juntos antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, me dio algo de tiempo extra.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?" me susurró Jasper al oído mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

"Sólo estaba pensando en lo estupendo que es tener a todo el mundo aquí ahora mismo," suspiré, apoyándome más contra él.

"¿Eso es todo? Siento el amor, pero también alegría. ¿Qué te tiene tan emocionada, Alice?" presionó Jasper.

"Estaba pensando en los adornos que vamos a poner," dije.

"Me quedé anonadado con el mío y el nuestro el año pasado," me arrulló Jasper. "¿Volveremos a poner esos este año?"

"Y cada año hasta el final de los tiempos," contesté, girándome en sus brazos.

Se inclinó para mí y le besé cariñosamente. Oh, cuanto quería a este hombre y su dulce y sensible alma. ¡Siempre sabía como me estaba sintiendo!

"Emmett, necesito más cable," dijo Edward desde encima del taburete. Él y Emmett estaban colgando las luces en el árbol de Navidad.

"¡Espera, Tutor-boy!" Bella soltó una risita. "Em se lo ha enrollado en las piernas. Estoy intentando que no se caiga encima del árbol."

Edward bufó y se bajó del taburete para poder ver a Emmett claramente. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?" preguntó, riéndose de lo que tenía delante.

"No lo sé," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Tengo una habilidad para hacerlo. Por esto Bella y yo tenemos un árbol muy pequeño con luces incorporadas."

"¡Nunca más!" le reprendí. "La Navidad no es lo mismo sin un árbol real y enorme para decorar, con luces y todo."

"Levanta la pierna, Em," le dijo Bella, dándole golpecitos en la pierna izquierda. "No... no..." consiguió decir entre mientras se reía y jadeaba. "En la que te estoy dando, ¡payaso!"

"¡Oh!" contestó Emmett. Levantó la pierna correcta y Bella le liberó de las luces. Edward la ayudó a sacar la otra pierna. "¡Gracias! Eso estaba empezando a molestarme," dijo Emmett.

"Edward, deberías darle a Emmett un trabajo más seguro y dejarme ayudar con las luces," le dijo Bella.

"Creo que tienes razón," Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Emmett, ¿podrías colgar el muérdago en la puerta cerca de mi piano, por favor?"

"¡Rose! ¡Después tienes que ayudarme a probarlo!" dijo Emmett, llevando a Rosalie hasta la puerta.

Edward ayudó a Bella a que se levantase y le dio un rápido beso. Su respuesta fue una gran sonrisa feliz. Les iba a ir bien y sería una pareja tan mona. Podía verle casándose con ella algún día. Ella sería la esposa perfecta para él, haciendo que no se tomara las cosas tan en serio. La parte del apodo Tutor-boy era demasiado mona y nunca sabías cuando le llamaría así. Podías ver un poco de irritación en sus ojos, pero su diversión la superaba cada vez.

"Alice, ¿estamos esperando a Esme?" preguntó Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¡Y Edward piensa que sólo me preocupo por la moda! ¡Qué poco sabe mi hermano!

"Estará aquí de un momento para otro," contesté.

Bella atrajo mi atención con su risa. "¡Ya son dos cosas las que se te dan fatal! ¡Tocar la guitarra y colgar las luces!"

Él le sonrió cariñosamente. "Pues tendrás que enseñarme a hacerlas."

"Edward," suspiró, poniendo su pequeña mano en su ancho hombro. "No hay suficientes horas en el día para el tipo de ayuda que eso necesitaría."

Jasper y Emmett empezaron a reírse y Rosalie bufó. Yo sólo sonreí. Bella y Edward se dieron cuenta de que tenían público y los dos se sonrojaron.

"Espabilaos con esas luces," ordené.

Bella se hizo cago y le enseñó a Edward como ponerle bien las luces al árbol. Estaba impresionada. No mucho tiempo después las enchufó para mostrarnos su trabajo. Se separó un poco para admirar su trabajo y Edward se le acercó por detrás, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Eran tan monos.

Me acerqué al árbol y me arrodillé al lado de nuestra caja de adornos. Bella se unió a mí.

"Todos son preciosos," dijo Bella, mirando la primera capa de adornos.

"Esme empezó con uno para ella y uno para Carlisle," expliqué. "Tenían un adorno para cada año que han estado juntos. Edward y yo tenemos adornos por cada Navidad que hemos estado con ellos." Levanté un pequeño oso azul de peluche. "Este es el primer adorno de Edward. Mi madre lo encontró en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades. El propietario dijo que fue hecho en 1901."

"Eso te pega," dijo Bella, mirando a Edward. "Te comportas como un caballero de esa época." Una sonrisa muy tierna y cariñosa apareció en la cara de mi hermano mientras miraba a Bella fijamente. Ella se sonrojó, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

Cogí un adorno con la forma de un pequeño canario amarillo. Bella lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras yo lo tocaba. "Este es mío. Mi primera Navidad," expliqué. "Mi madre decía que yo era el bebé más hablador que había visto en su vida y que sonaba como un pajarito cantando."

Edward se arrodilló a nuestro lado y sacó su adorno favorito. Era un corazón verde de cristal. "Alice y yo compramos esto para nuestra madre cuando éramos muy pequeños. Suplicamos a nuestro padre que nos diera tareas para poder conseguir el dinero para comprarlo. Alice lo había visto en un escaparate y sabía que teníamos que dárselo."

Bella tocó el adorno con delicadeza, como si le diera miedo romperlo. "Pega con sus ojos... y con los tuyos."

Sonreí para mí misma, orgullosa de mi habilidad para combinar cosas. Saqué un soldadito de juguete sosteniendo un regalo. "Este el adorno de Jasper del año pasado. Lo escogí porque era un soldado y a él le encanta la era de la Guerra Civil. Este soldado parecía tan dulce y honrado, como mi Jasper."

"Apuesto a que este es de Rosalie," Bella soltó una risita, sosteniendo un tacón rojo con cuidado.

"Has supuesto bien," dijo Rose, sentándose al lado de Bella.

"Este se lo dieron a Alice sus padres," les informó Jasper, sosteniendo una bolsita de porcelana con mi nombre escrito con purpurina.

"¡Uno de mis favoritos!" grité, inclinándome para cogerlo. Jasper me dio un beso y sonreí contra sus labios. Era tan maravilloso conmigo. Me incorporé otra vez y le miré con todo el cariño que podía reunir. "Sólo espera hasta que Rose y tú veáis lo que os he escogido este año."

"¿Son muy malos, Edward?" preguntó Jasper mientras le daba a mi hermano con el hombro.

"La verdad es que este año no me ha metido en esto. No quería que viera los de Bella y Emmett," contestó Edward, sonriéndome.

"¿Nos has comprado adornos?" preguntó Bella con una expresión de shock.

"¡Por supuesto!" me reí por lo bajo. "Vas a celebrar la Navidad como una Cullen. ¡Tienes que tener un adorno en el árbol!"

Bella me pasó los brazos por el cuello y me abrazó fuertemente. "¡Gracias, Alice!"

Me entusiasmaba verla salir de su concha. Era una persona maravillosa y se merecía más de lo que la vida le había dado hasta ahora. Tendría un final feliz si yo intervenía. Con suerte, yo siempre intervenía en estas cosas. Nadie apuesta contra mí cuando he visto su camino.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una Esme muy nerviosa. "Siento llegar tarde, niños. La reunión empezó más tarde, y después se me pinchó una rueda y tuve que esperar al taxi. Alice, la casa está estupenda. Ya veo que has puesto los adornos."

Me acerqué a ella y le quité el abrigo y la bufanda. "Tranquilízate, Mamá. Respira. Tenemos tiempo de sobra." Mi madre sonrió y me besó en la frente. Era una mujer extraordinaria y la quería muchísimo.

Colgué sus cosas en el armario del pasillo. Me giré y la vi con mi padre mirando algunos adornos con Edward y Bella. Rápidamente fui a la cocina y cogí mi cámara del mostrador. Mis calcetines se deslizaron por el suelo mientras volvía al salón. Me incorporé, e hice una foto de los cuatro juntos alrededor de la caja. También les hice una foto a Emmett y a Rosalie acurrucados cerca de las escaleras. Jasper se me acercó por detrás, abrazándome. Sonreí y giré la cámara. Se inclinó por mí y extendió la cámara, haciéndonos una foto. Le besé en la mejilla, y volvimos al árbol.

"Alice, ¿tienes los nuevos adornos para este año?" preguntó mi padre.

"¡Cómo si necesitaras preguntar!" Puse los ojos en blanco con falso asco y entonces les sonreí malignamente.

Sabían cuanto me encantaba hacerme cargo de los adornos. Corrí hasta mi habitación y cogí la caja de debajo de la cama. Volví abajo con cuidado, ya que no quería que se me cayera.

La dejé a mi lado en el sofá. "¿Quién quiere ir primero?"

"Yo mismo," contestó mi padre.

"Vale." Busqué en la caja hasta que encontré su adorno. "Papá, quería comprarte algo especial, pero ya llevas bastantes Navidades y hay tantos adornos relacionados con la medicina ahí. Así que me decidí por un hobby, aunque no es que como si te tomaras el tiempo para tener muchos." Saqué el adorno de la caja, previendo la respuesta que me daría.

Todo el mundo se rió cuando vieron el adorno.

Mi padre extendió la mano y lo cogió. "Alice, te has superado. ¡Un tostador roto!"

"Bueno, sí que te gusta intentar arreglar electrodomésticos aunque no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo," dije con un guiño. Todos vimos como mi padre elegía un sitio cerca de la copa para su adorno.

"¡Ahora yo!" dijo alegremente mi madre. ¡Y ella se preguntaba de quién había sacado mi alegría!"

Sonreí, ya sabiendo que mi madre estaba a punto de llorar. Saqué su adorno, extendiéndolo en la palma de mi mano.

"¡Oh, Alice!" al instante empezó a sollozar mientras lo acariciaba con el dedo. "¿Cómo sabes siempre lo que es perfecto para nuestro árbol?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¡Un talento natural!"

Le había comprado un adorno con forma de manuscrito. El grabado decía lo siguiente: Navidad 2007 de la Familia Cullen. Debajo de ese título estaban nuestros nombres: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella.

"Claramente te has superado," dijo mi madre, dándome un rápido abrazo. Se levantó y puso su adorno justo en el medio del árbol.

"Edward, ¿quieres ser el siguiente?" pregunté, guiñándole.

"Si eso te complace," sonrió con malicia.

Puse la mano sobre su adorno. "Ahora, ten en cuenta que esto es una broma en honor a tus cambios de humor durante los últimos años." Frunció el ceño. Saqué su adorno y lo levanté. "Representa lo fácilmente que pasas de ser mi dulce hermanito a una bestia enfadada y gritona."

"¡Un león con una oveja, Alice! ¿En serio?" Edward suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

"No te preocupes. El año que viene tú te harás cargo de los adornos. Entonces podrás vengarte," dije con una sonrisa.

Edward sonrió mientras murmuraba entre dientes. Estaba segura de que ya estaba conspirando una venganza adecuada. Encontró un sitio en la parte más a la izquierda del árbol para su adorno. Supuse que estaba esperando no tener que mirarlo mucho.

"¡Ahora yo!" dijo Rosalie. Sonreí y lo saqué de la caja, enseñándoselo. "¡Dios mío! ¡Alice, me encanta!"

Rose cogió el adorno de cristal con mucho cuidado. Era una réplica de la esfera que bajan en Times Square en Año Nuevo. Rose siempre había querido ver eso en persona. Escogió colgarlo a la derecha para que cualquiera que entrara por la puerta lo viera al instante. **(a.n.: Times Square es un edificio que está en Nueva York, y en Año Nuevo bajan una esfera, si no entendéis lo que digo, buscad en Google, en la parte de imágenes: Times Square New Year, y una de las primeras es la esfera esa, cuando la veáis seguro que sabéis a lo que me refiero.) **

"Jasper, ahora tú," dije. Saqué su adorno y todo el mundo se rió. "Sé cuanto te gusta ver 'Una Historia de Navidad' cada año y cuando vi esto, tu escena favorita, tenía que comprarlo."

"¡Me encanta la parte donde la lengua se queda pegada al poste!" dijo Emmett. "¡Excelente!"

"Gracias, cariño," dijo Jasper, besándome en la mejilla. Cogió su adorno y lo puso al lado del de mi padre.

"¡Yo! ¡Yo!" gritó Emmett, levantando la mano.

Me reí de él. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? "Vale, Emmett. Ven aquí. Extiende la mano y cierra los ojos. ¡No mires!"

Emmett hizo lo que le dije, pero no pudo dejar de arrastrar los pies como un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad. Puse el adorno en la palma de su mano y escuché a los otros riéndose en voz baja.

"Bien, abre los ojos y ve tu primer adorno Cullen."

Emmett abrió los ojos. "¡Sí!" gritó mientras levantaba un puño. "Rose, ¿lo has visto?" Emmett se fue rápidamente hasta ella. "Es un osito negro sonriendo."

"Y date cuenta que está siendo perezoso y está tumbado," dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa perversa. "Alice ha escogido bien."

Emmett se rió por lo bajo y puso su oso al lado del adorno de Rosalie. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras miraban sus adornos colgados juntos.

"Ya sólo quedas tú, Bella," dije, sonriéndole.

Se sonrojó y me sonrió tímidamente. La cogí de la mano y me la acerqué.

"Espero que al menos te guste la mitad de lo que me gusta a mí," le dije.

Saqué un precioso cisne que tenía las alas plegadas y el cuello encogido. Bella lo cogió con cuidado, mirándolo fijamente. Miré a Edward y le vi asintiendo para decirme que lo aprobaba. **(a.n.: para los que no entiendan a que viene lo del cisne, Swan, el apellido de Bella, significa cisne en inglés.)**

Se acercó a Bella y la cogió por los brazos. "Vamos a buscar un sitio para esto," le dijo.

Asintió, con una gran sonrisa. Edward la ayudó a ponerlo alto, entre los adornos de Rose y mi padre.

Bella volvió y me abrazó fuertemente. "Muchas gracias, Alice."

"Ha sido un placer, Bella," contesté.

"Empecemos a poner el resto," anunció mi padre. "Hay bastantes en esta caja."

"¡Espera!" me reí por lo bajo. "Os estáis olvidando de algo."

"¿Del qué, querida?"

"Además de tener dos miembros más en la familia Cullen, también tenemos dos nuevas parejas. La tradición es que el adorno de pareja nunca cambia y cada pareja sólo tiene uno." Saqué de la caja una ventana con escarcha que tenía mi nombre y el de Jasper y parecía que habían sido pintados con nieve. "Este el adorno que Jasper y yo tenemos desde el año pasado como nuestro adorno de pareja." Se lo di a Jasper y volví a la caja. "Rose, Emmett, este es el vuestro." Saqué una bombilla morada con anillos dorados en la parte de arriba y en la de abajo. Los nombres de Rosalie y Emmett estaban escritos en dorado.

"¡Alice, es precioso!" gritó Alice, abrazándome fuertemente.

"Gracias," dijo Emmett con sinceridad. Con cuidado cogió el adorno. Él y Rose lo colgaron debajo de los suyos.

"Edward, Bella." Vi cómo prácticamente él tenía que arrastrarla. "¡No muerde, Bella!" dije con un guiño, intentando disminuir sus nervios.

Funcionó y se rió. Saqué un marco plateado con forma de copo de nieve con una foto de ellos bailando en la fiesta de Navidad. Edward lo cogió y se lo enseñó a Bella.

"¡Mira a Squirt con un vestido!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo desde detrás de Bella. "No importa cuantas veces lo vea, ¡casi no puedo creerlo!"

"Bella, sí que estabas muy guapa con ese vestido," dijo Rose, abrazándola.

"Gracias, Ali." Edward me dio un abrazo, besándome el la frente. Me gustaba más este Edward sentimental y todo era gracias a Bella. Sonreí alegremente.

Bella puso el adorno al lado del de mi madre, limpiándose algunas lágrimas cuando acabó. Edward la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Todo el mundo les sonrió. Era maravilloso verlos felices.

"Ahora podemos poner los otros," dije alegremente. "Y Edward, creo que ya es hora de tocar algunos villancicos."

Sonrió y asintió. Besó a Bella en la mejilla y se fue a su piano. Empezó con 'Noche de Paz' y nunca antes había sonado tan dulce.

Ya que Emmett y Bella eran nuevos, tardamos bastante en adornar el árbol. Les contamos la historia de cada adorno antes de ponerlos en el árbol. Cuando acabamos, el árbol estaba fantástico.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Siento haber tardado, pero he estado muy liada. Mis vacaciones acaban el miércoles que viene, y he estado preparando cosas que me hacían falta. Si de aquí al martes no he actualizado, aunque espero poder actualizar una vez más antes de que acaben mis vacaciones, esperad la actualización el fin de semana que viene, probablemente el domingo. Ya os diré en la próxima actualización cuando actualizaré y que días publicaré para que podáis mirarlo sólo ese día y no tengáis que estar preguntándoos cuando falta.

Espero que os haya gustado, no pasan muchas cosas, pero creo que es interesante saber como se comportan todos juntos y cuáles son las tradiciones de la familia.

En el siguiente cap, el primer regalo de Edward para Bella, ¿qué será?


	23. 23E Un Pequeño Regalo

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Un Pequeño Regalo: **

Guié a una Bella en pijama y soltando risitas al piso de abajo y al salón. Mi estómago estaba haciendo piruetas por los nervios de su reacción a este regalo.

Bella había decidido quedarse a dormir otra vez una vez que acabamos de adornar el árbol. No podía estar más contento por eso. No quería nada más que tenerla entre mis brazos.

Me acerqué al árbol de Navidad y cogí su regalo. Me estiré cerca del árbol y la puse a mi lado. Se puso boca abajo, mirando la caja que había puesto delante de ella.

"Por favor ábrela," susurré, acariciándole el pelo.

"No puedo creer que me hayas comprado regalos. Eso es plural, Edward," me regañó. La sonrisita que tenía en los labios me dejaba saber que estaba bromeando.

"Bella, estaba bajo la impresión de que estábamos de acuerdo en que me perdonarías las sorpresas ya que es Navidad."

"Sí, ¡pero no tengo que ponértelo fácil, Tutor-boy!" se inclinó y me besó la punta de la nariz.

Empujé la caja hacia ella. "Ábrela."

Bella sonrió y en ese momento, con las suaves luces alumbrándole su sedoso pelo, me quedé sin respiración. Era totalmente preciosa y estaba más angelical que nunca.

Con cuidado quitó el papel de regalo, intentando prolongar el suspense y evitar la sorpresa. Me reí suavemente de ella. Sonrió con malicia, pero continuó con su lento ritmo. Cuando acabó con el papel, empezó a abrir la caja. Finalmente la abrió y soltó un grito ahogado.

"¡Edward!" gritó. "¡Me has comprado un móvil!"

Respiré, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. ¡Le gustaba! Le había comprado un Motorola KRZR en azul, uno de sus colores favoritos. Bella me abrazó fuertemente y me besó en la mejilla. Su cara se puso seria de repente y frunció un poco el ceño. **(a.n: si queréis saber que móvil es, buscad en Google, en imágenes, Motorola KRZR, de los primeros que salen uno es azul, tengo que decirlo, Edward tiene buen gusto, el móvil es chulísimo.)**

"Edward, no puedo quedármelo. Con los que cuesta la universidad, no puedo permitirme un móvil."

"Yo lo pago. Vas a compartir mi plan conmigo."

"Pero yo no necesito un móvil y no quiero que lo pagues indefinidamente."

"Sí que necesitas un móvil," insistí, moviéndonos para que estuviera tumbada encima de mí. "Trabajas hasta tarde tres noches a la semana y conduces un camión muy viejo. Además, esto me facilita oír tu preciosa voz cada vez que quiera. Sin mencionar que si planeas ser la mejor amiga de mi hermana, puede que necesites un rescate ocasional. ¿Cómo sabría que tengo que salvarte si no puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo?"

Bella me sonrió alegremente. "¿Tiene cámara?"

"Por supuesto."

Bella sonrió ampliamente y abrió el teléfono. Aprendió a usar el menú y la cámara rápidamente. "¡Sonríe, Tutor-boy!"

Hice lo que me pedía y escuché el pitido cuando me hizo la foto. Me sonrió y me la enseñó. "Bella, esa es probablemente la foto en la que peor he salido," dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi pelo estaba fatal y tenía una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Tendría que intentar que borrara esa foto antes de que mi hermana la viera.

"Tú no puedes salir mal en una foto," dijo, sonriéndome. Jugó un poco más con su móvil. "¡Ya has puesto los números de todo el mundo por mí!" gritó.

"Todo parte de mi complot para convencerte de que te lo quedaras sin montar un escándalo," dije, acercándomela para poder besarle el cuello. Sonreí contra su piel, satisfecho con mi victoria. Le gustaba el móvil y se lo iba a quedar.

"Es tan guay, Tutor-boy. Me encanta."

Extendí la mano y cogí su móvil. Me alegraba que le gustase, pero quería su atención para mí. "Te quiero, Bella."

Levantó una ceja, sonriéndome un poco. Me incliné y capturé sus suaves labios con los míos. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo. Decidí averiguar si me dejaría intensificar el beso. Rocé con la lengua su labio inferior. Suspiró y separó los labios. Cautelosamente rocé mi lengua con la suya, preparado para parar si no le gustaba. Gimió suavemente y sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo. Conseguía afectarme de una manera... ¿sentía ella lo mismo? Demasiado pronto, tuve que separarme para que pudiéramos recuperar la respiración.

Bella me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, acariciándome las mejillas con las manos. "¡Tienes un examen final mañana, Mister! Necesitamos acostarte."

"Sólo si me prometes quedarte conmigo."

"Edward, puedo decir honradamente que no hay otro sitio en el que preferiría estar."

Sonreí y la vi levantarse. Me extendió una mano. Sabía que era imposible que ella me levantara, pero la dejé pretender.

Bella se subió en la cama. Se giró para mirarme y su sonrisa era radiante. Fui corriendo hasta su lado y la besé otra vez. Esta vez ella me abrió la boca, acariciándome suavemente la lengua con la suya. La apreté más contra mí, sabiendo que pronto se separaría para respirar.

"Edward," suspiro. Mi nombre nunca había sonado mejor.

Se metió debajo de las mantas y me indicó con un dedo que la siguiera. Obedecí gustosamente. La sujeté contra mí con un brazo, dejando besos por su cara y cuello. De repente, sentí su cálida mano contra mi estómago y dejé de respirar. No quería que nos dejásemos llevar. Quería que nos tomásemos las cosas con calma. Bella se merecía mucho más que una relación rápida, especialmente en relación a las partes físicas.

Había sentido mi reticencia y había quitado la mano. "Lo siento."

"No, no lo sientas. Es sólo que... quiero que nos tomemos las cosas con calma y estar muy seguros de lo que queremos."

"Yo no quiero hacer eso todavía. Al menos no todo. Además, deberíamos dormir, Tutor-boy. Tienes un examen muy importante mañana. ¡La gran presentación de tu composición súper secreta!" Levantó y bajó las cejas y me reí.

La besé una vez más antes de que apoyara su cabeza contra mi pecho, quedándose dormida casi al instante. Sujetarla de esta manera me hacía sentir completo y contento. No había ningún otro sitio del mundo en el que preferiría estar. Esperé para oírla hablar. No tardó mucho en empezar.

"Em, tienes que pedírselo. Quiero una hermana. Cómprale un anillo bonito, ¿vale?"

Me reí en voz baja. Obviamente había aceptado a Rose completamente.

"¡No, Alice! No más compras. Ya has hecho que se me caiga uno de los pies."

Tuve que taparme la boca para no reírme. Su pequeño cuerpo botaba en la cama mientras yo temblaba fuertemente por intentar contenerme. Y mi hermana creía que conseguiría que a Bella le gustasen las compras. Si sólo supiera con cuanta frecuenta Bella soñaba que se le caían los pies...

"Edward... te quiero." Suspiró y se apretó más contra mí.

Mi corazón dejó de latir con sus palabras. Pensé en lo preocupado que había estado esta mañana porque no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Era obvio por su tono de voz que sí que sentía lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? Cuando pasaron varios minutos y se mantuvo en silencio, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido.

Me desperté con mi teléfono sonando. Me bajé de la cama rápidamente, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Bella. Encontré mis vaqueros tirados debajo de la cama. Los cogí y rápidamente saqué mi móvil. Lo abrí y dije, "¿Sí?"

"Te mueves tremendamente rápido para ser tan temprano, Tutor-boy."

Me puse de rodillas y miré hacia la cama. Bella estaba sentada en el medio, sujetando su nuevo móvil junto a su oído. Sonrió y me saludó moviendo los dedos. Cerré mi teléfono y me di golpecitos con él en la barbilla, repasando mis opciones de venganza.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Yo haría eso con tu nombre, pero tiene ese molesto final que no fluye bien," dijo con una perversa sonrisa.

Me subí de un salto en la cama, poniéndola debajo de mí. Le gruñí de broma y soltó risitas mientras intentaba escapar. Mis manos fueron hasta sus muñecas y la atrapé contra la cama. Me incliné y la besé con toda la pasión que sentía por ella. Me lo devolvió con fuerza.

Sonreí contra sus labios. "Buenos días, preciosa." Le solté las manos y me quedé sobre ella, apoyándome en los codos.

"Buenos días, Edward," suspiró, frotándome la mejilla con la mano. "¿Has disfrutado la llamada?"

"Mientras después pueda besarte, puedes despertarme como quieras."

"¡Tentador! Pero ahora mismo, necesitas ducharte. Tienes un examen muy importante hoy."

"¿Estarás aquí cuando llegue a casa?"

"¡No, tonto! Es martes. Tengo dos trabajos a los que presentarme. Pero puedes hacerme una visita o llamar." Sacudió su nuevo teléfono. "Después del trabajo, iré a recoger mis cosas para pasar las vacaciones contigo y con tu familia. Esme parece especialmente emocionada por asignar las habitaciones de invitados."

"No vas a quedarte en una habitación de invitados," dije, besándole el cuello. "Te vas a quedar conmigo. Ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo separados por la universidad y el trabajo y te quiero en mis brazos cada segundo posible."

Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me besó la mandíbula. "Siempre sabes lo que decir para hacer que una chica se sienta amada. Te quiero, Edward."

"Te quiero, Bella."

Me empujó suavemente y dijo, "¡Ahora muévete, Mister! No quiero ser la razón por la que llegas tarde a tu examen."

La besé rápidamente y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Abrí el grifo, tirando mi ropa en un rincón. Me metí debajo del chorro y suspiré. Me encantaban las duchas. Nada más podía aliviarme la tensión del cuerpo tan rápido. Excepto cuando Bella me tocaba, me recordé a mi mismo. Un toque de su mano sobre mi piel y me sentía infinitamente más tranquilo. Me pregunté una vez más como podía afectarme tanto.

Acabé y salí de la ducha. Me puse una toalla, y entré en mi cuarto. Mi entrada fue recibida con un fuerte silbido que sabía que pertenecía a mi hermana. Me ardían las mejillas y me giré para ver a Bella sentada en la cama. Debería volver a comprobar el pestillo de mi puerta.

"Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a tener una chica en tu habitación," Alice se rió por lo bajo.

"Deberíamos irnos y dejarle que se vista," dijo Bella, empujando a mi hermana.

"Gracias," suspiré, contento de que Bella no estuviera interesada en avergonzarme. No podía decir lo mismo de mi hermana.

Las chicas se fueron y pasé a vestirme. Decidí vestirme de forma informal, esperando que ayudara a mis nervios. Me las había arreglado para que mis notas fueran bajando durante el semestre, pero sabía que mis anteriores composiciones no eran tan buenas.

Mi composición para hoy no era nada más que una nana, pero la había escrito para Bella y quería desesperadamente que fuera buena. Si hoy era bien recibida, quizás la tocaría para ella. Parecía que le había gustado cuando se la tarareé.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme los pensamientos. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra con unas zapatillas de deporte. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, mirando nerviosamente el reloj.

Alice tenía mi chaqueta en una mano y una barrita de cereales en la otra. Sonreí a su intento de disculparse por haberme hecho pasar vergüenza. La besé en la mejilla mientras cogía las cosas. "Eres genial, Ali."

"Lo sé," se rió por lo bajo.

Bella estaba esperándome en la puerta. Me abrazó fuertemente.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído, "Ten el móvil contigo por si necesitas ser rescatada de Alice. Tendrás que recordarle que tienes que trabajar."

Bella soltó una risita contra mi cuello y fue una sensación asombrosa. Me hizo querer quedarme en casa con ella y pasar el día besándola. Levantó la cabeza y la besé rápidamente, pero con cariño.

"Tengo que irme, preciosa. Te veré más tarde."

"Buena suerte, Edward," dijo Bella mientras me soltaba. "¡Sé que lo harás genial!"

La besé en la mejilla y salí corriendo por la puerta, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Me metí en el Volvo y aceleré por la calle. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la universidad, pero esperara poder practicar un poco antes del examen.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar e intenté sacarlo del bolsillo. Finalmente lo conseguí y lo abrí. "¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo te va, Tutor-boy?"

"Bella. Veo que estás disfrutando tu nuevo móvil."

"Me viene bien. Especialmente cuando el chico tan mono con el que estoy saliendo sale corriendo y se le olvida decirme que me quiere."

"¡Bella, lo siento!" ¡Era un idiota! ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado eso?

La melódica risa de Bella salió del teléfono. "Estás concentrado, Edward. No pasa nada. No me ha molestado."

"Sí que te quiero, Bella."

"Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. ¡Acaba con ellos, Tutor-boy!"

"Adiós, Bella."

Cerré el móvil y sonreí tontamente. Bella me hacía sentir como el hombre con más suerte del mundo. Y sabía que tenía que serlo. ¿Cómo podía no serlo? No todos los días un ángel se enamora de ti.

Estaba contento de que le gustase tanto su primer regalo. Me daba esperanzas de que aceptaría los otros gustosamente. Mi mente empezó a tener pensamientos de tenerla conmigo mañana y el día de Navidad sin interrupciones. Haría todo lo que pudiera para hacer que estas vacaciones fueran memorables para ella.

Mi mente volvió al examen de hoy. Mi composición original sería representada delante de toda la clase. Mi nota estaría basada en parte en su reacción, pero mi profesor tendría la decisión final.

Me alegraba que Bella y yo fuéramos a universidades diferentes. Estaría demasiado nervioso para tocar si ella estuviera en la misma habitación. Sacudí la cabeza y me reí. Esa morenita hacía que tuviera mariposas y me encantaba cada momento de eso. Me había enamorado de ella rápidamente y tenía suerte de que sintiera lo mismo.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. La próxima actualización la subiré el domingo que viene. Siento que tengáis que esperar, pero es que empiezo las clases otra vez, y no tendré tanto tiempo para traducir, por lo que a partir de ahora actualizaré los fines de semana.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R.

En el siguiente cap, vemos a Emmett más protector que nunca. ¿Qué hará?


	24. 24B Desmayo

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Desmayo: **

"¡Bella!" gritó Alice cuando entré por la puerta de su casa.

Su grito me asustó tanto que dejé de pensar en lo irritante que era Mike. Me abrazó e hizo que las dos nos tambaleásemos un poco.

"Hola, Alice," me reí por lo bajo. "Me alegra saber que me habéis echado de menos."

"No tienes ni idea," Alice suspiró. "Por favor, sube y baja a mi hermano. Está de muy mal humor sin ti."

"¿Por qué? ¿Le ha ido mal el examen?" pregunté. Estaba segura de que la preocupación podía verse en mi cara.

"No lo sabemos," contestó Jasper. "No nos lo dice."

"¡Bella está aquí!" dijo Esme, saliendo de la cocina. Se limpió las manos en su delantal y entonces me dio un abrazo.

"¡Hola, Bella!" dijo Carlisle mientras salía de la cocina. Le di la mano.

Alice me alejó de ellos y me empujó hacia las escaleras. "Ve a por él."

"Vale," me reí por lo bajo.

Me tomé mi tiempo subiendo las escaleras, asegurándome de que mi bolsa no hacía que perdiera el equilibrio. Finalmente llegué a su planta y suavemente llamé a su puerta.

La abrió de repente, me tiró de la cintura, y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Me presionó contra ella y me besó apasionadamente, rozando su lengua con mis dientes y después enroscándola con la mía. Intenté desesperadamente respirar por la nariz y no desmayarme, pero no podía recordar como hacerlo. Me di cuenta de que todavía estaba sujetando mi bolsa. La solté y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, hundiendo los dedos en su maravilloso y suave pelo.

Finalmente se separó para que respirásemos, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ardientes ojos verdes. Me ruboricé de excitación. ¡Esa mirada era por mí! Mi ya rápido corazón empezó a ir todavía más rápido y resonó en mis oídos.

Finalmente conseguí encontrar mi voz. "Hola."

Sonrió y me dio otro maravilloso beso. ¿Quién necesita hablar? ¿O respirar? ¿O hacer algo que no sea tener los labios de este hombre moviéndose con los míos, su lengua acariciando la mía? ¿Y qué si mi corazón había decidido salírseme del pecho? Sabía tan bien como olía. Creo que estaba un poco intoxicada con él.

Esta vez yo fui la que me separé. Tenía que conseguir más aire y me desmayaría de verdad. Me apoyé contra su pecho. "Supongo que esto significa que me has echado de menos."

Él sólo se rió por lo bajo.

"Me han enviado para que te recupere y te fuerce a bajar. Alice dice que has estado de mal humor todo el día."

Le sentí besarme el pelo e inhalar profundamente. "Por supuesto que estaba de mal humor. La cosa más preciosa de mi vida no estaba cerca de mí."

"Pero sí que la llamaste dieciséis veces diferentes y le enviaste cuatro mensajes," dije con una gran sonrisa. "Y ella estaba muy halagada. Su favorito era el mensaje que explicabas todo lo que echabas de menos de ella."

"¿Ese es el que más te ha gustado?"

"Mmm," suspiré. "Sólo podría haber sido mejor si lo hubiera escuchado en vez de haberlo leído."

"Bien, entonces," dijo. Me levantó la cara y rozó sus labios con los míos. "Echo de menos tus ojos. Echo de menos tu pelo. Echo de menos tu sonrisa. Echo de menos tus labios. Echo de menos tu risa. Echo de menos tus besos. Te echo de menos."

"¡Sip! ¡Sin ninguna duda es mi favorito!" Me lo acerqué, besándole suavemente. Cuando nos separamos, miré sus ojos color esmeralda. Sabía que la verdad brillaría a través de ellos, a pesar de las palabras que usase. "¿De verdad esa ha sido la única razón por la que has estado de mal humor?"

"¿Necesito alguna otra?" preguntó, jugando con un mechón de mi pelo.

"No, pero tenías un examen final hoy. ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

Frunció el ceño y bajó los ojos.

Le abracé fuertemente, pasando una mano por su pelo. "¡Lo siento! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Al profesor no le ha gustado?"

Se rió por lo bajo y me alejé un poco para estudiarle la cara. Estaba sonriendo malignamente y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Le pegué en el pecho. "¡Eres imposible, Edward Cullen!"

Me cogió la mano y la frotó por donde le había pegado. "No he dicho nada."

"Claro, Tutor-boy. Aprovéchate del hecho de que te quiero y me importan tus notas."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"La verdad es que no," suspiré, bajando la mirada. Le miré a través de las pestañas, intentando esconder mi sonrisa. "Sólo estoy esperando hasta que el próximo hombre inteligente, atractivo, amable y decente aparezca en mi vida y se ofrezca a darme clases. Estoy esperando que eso pase dentro de poco ya que tengo una vida con tanta suerte."

"No seas absurda," se rió por lo bajo mientras me rodeaba con los brazos. "Nunca dejaré que nadie te dé clases. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo."

"Entonces, ¿estamos pegados el uno al otro?" pregunté, moviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Parece que sí."

"Creo que podría vivir con eso." Me puse de puntillas y le besé otra vez. Me separé sólo un poquito para que nuestros labios apenas se tocasen. "Y ahora necesitamos bajar con tu familia."

"Nuestra familia," me corrigió.

Mi corazón dio sacudidas de felicidad con eso. No había nada que quisiera más que tener una familia de verdad otra vez.

Me forcé a alejarme de él de verdad. Suspiró, pero me soltó, sabiendo que era lo mejor. Cogió mi bolsa y la llevó a su armario. Volvió y me dio la mano fuertemente. La levantó y la besó, haciéndome sonreír. Me encantaban todas las cosas caballerosas que hacía por mí, como besarme en la mano y abrirme la puerta del coche. Abrí la puerta y bajamos para unirnos a la familia.

"¡Alguien está de mejor humor!" cantó Alice. Estaba apoyada en el sofá, sonriéndonos.

Jasper se giró y se rió por lo bajo. "Claramente ya no está de mal humor."

"¿Por fin vas a contarnos como te ha ido el examen?" preguntó Esme.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Me reí por como se estaba comportando. "Hoy se siente tímido. Tan pronto como le saque la respuesta, os lo diré."

Me giró para mirarme. "¿De verdad crees que va a ser tan fácil?"

"¡Oh, no espero que sea fácil!" contesté, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. "¡Pero sí que sé que soy muchísimo más cabezota de lo que tú podrías llegar a ser!" le di un besito en la mejilla.

"¡Maldición!" gritó Rosalie.

"Bien, bien," Esme se rió por lo bajo.

"¡Oh, Bella!" gritó Alice.

"¡Mi dinero está en Squirt!" Emmett se rió.

"Está muy segura de sí misma," comentó Jasper.

Carlisle puso una mano sobre el hombro de Edward. "Puede que quieras rendirte ahora y contárselo, hijo. Puede que te ahorre problemas."

"¿Por qué os habéis puesto en mi contra tan rápidamente?" preguntó Edward. "¡A mí me conocéis desde hace más tiempo!"

"¡Pero a Bella la queremos más!" cantó Alice.

Le sonreí con malicia. "¿Has oído eso, Tutor-boy?"

Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apretándome contra su pecho. "Me molestaría, pero es como debería ser."

"¡Vamos!" dijo Alice, tirando de mí y llevándome a las escaleras.

¡Me dice que vaya a por Edward y ahora me separa de él! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté, intentando que no se mostrara mi frustración.

"A cambiarte de ropa," dijo Rose, empujándome por detrás.

"¿Por qué?" me reí mientras entraba tropezándome en la habitación.

"Esta noche vamos a ir a bailar," explicó Alice. "No puedes ir con lo que llevas puesto. Tengo la ropa perfecta para ti. La escogí esta mañana mientras completábamos tu lista de regalos." Me indicaron que entraran en la habitación de Alice. Ella se fue corriendo y la escuché gritar al piso de abajo. "Edward, mueve el culo y ponte la ropa que te he dejado en el cuarto de baño."

Volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta, sonriéndome. Eso hizo que me tensara. Iba a hacerme algo y no creo que me fuera a gustar.

Una hora más tarde, averigüé cuanta razón tenía. Aunque la verdad es que no me importó. Sólo es que no creía que Emmett se lo fuera a tomar tan bien.

Mi pelo estaba recogido y rizado por las puntas gracias a Rosalie. Alice me había maquillado, dándole a mis ojos una apariencia humeante con sombra de ojos azul. Llevaba unos vaqueros que apenas me cubrían ya que eran de talle bajo. Llevaba unos zapatos negros con un tacón bajo. Mi camiseta era de un azul brillante y se pegaba al cuerpo en los sitios correctos. Realmente parecía una mujer en vez de una universitaria. Era asombroso lo que estas dos chicas podían hacer.

"Creo que a Emmett va a molestarle que me vista así," dije, mirándome en el espejo gigante del cuarto de baño de Alice.

"Déjame a mí tu hermano," dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maligna. "Tiene que hacerse a la idea de que primero eres una mujer y segundo su hermana pequeña."

"Rose, eres fantástica," le dije. "Me alegra que te haya encontrado."

"Hace falta ser una chica especial para querer a tu hermano," dijo Rose con un guiño. Asentí con entusiasmo.

Alice bufó. "Creo que puedo decir lo mismo por mi querido hermano. Hoy casi le pego para sacarle de sus pensamientos. ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre su examen?"

"No," contesté. "Al menos no con palabras. Creo que todavía no se ha dado de que puedo leer sus ojos. Parecían muy divertidos por algo incluso cuando estaba frunciendo el ceño de una forma tan mona."

Entré en la habitación de Alice y ella y Rose se levantaron, mirándose al espejo una vez más. Rose llevaba una mini falda vaquera con una corta camiseta roja. Enseñaba sus piernas y su lisa barriga perfectamente. Acababa el conjunto con unos altos tacones rojos. Alice llevaba unos vaqueros de talle bajo, parecidos a los míos. Llevaba una ajustada camiseta negra con la palabra 'duende' escrita con lentejuelas. También llevaba tacones, pero los suyos no eran tan altos y eran negros.

"Bella, sé que te encantará la discoteca," dijo Alice mientras me daba un abrazo con un brazo.

Salimos al pasillo y las chicas me agarraron de los brazos. Supongo que era para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegamos al salón, me soltaron. Los chicos se giraron y nos vieron.

"¡ISABELLA!" gritó Emmett.

Saltó sobre el sofá, trayendo la manta que había encima con él. Corrió directamente hacia mí y yo me quedé ahí, demasiado en shock para moverme. Me rodeó fuertemente con la manta y me apretó contra él.

"¡Emmett!" gritó Rosalie. "¡Suéltala en este instante!"

"Si le arrugas la camiseta te haré daño," dijo Alice entre dientes.

"¡Emmett, no puedo respirar!" jadeé, intentando conseguir aire. Mis brazos estaban apretados contra mí. Intenté moverme, pero la manta y sus brazos estaban me agarraban demasiado fuerte. "¡Em!" No creo que pudiera oírme porque empezó a gritar a Alice y a Rosalie y encima me agarró con más fuerza.

"¿Qué demonios os creéis que estáis haciendo? Sólo es una niña. ¡La habéis vestido como si fuera a ligarse una habitación llena de tíos!" bramó Emmett.

"¡Emmett!" dijo Edward desde algún lugar de la habitación. "Suéltala."

"¡Em!" Apenas era algo más que un susurro ya que era incapaz de respirar.

"¡Emmett, tranquilízate!" dijo Jasper desde algún lugar cerca. "Todos podemos sentarnos y discutir esto. Suelta a Bella."

"¡Emmett, ella no es un bebé!" dijo Rose

"Está muy guapa," discutió Alice. "Está vestida apropiadamente para su edad. ¡Tiene veinte años, no doce!"

La discusión continuó, pero yo no pude concentrarme más. La oscuridad me absorbió.

Cuando empecé recuperar la conciencia, sentí a alguien agarrándome la muñeca y alguien acariciándome el pelo. La cabeza no me dolía mucho por lo que supuse que me habían cogido antes de que golpeara el suelo. El pecho me dolía por ser sujeta tan fuertemente y cuando intenté respirar hondo, hice una mueca de dolor.

"Bella." Mi nombré sonó como un suspiro de alivio por la manera en que Edward lo dijo.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Carlisle sujetándome la muñeca y a Edward sentado a mi lado, acariciándome el pelo. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Rose se inclinó sobre el sofá y me sonrió dulcemente. "El idiota de tu hermano no te soltaba y te desmayaste."

"¿Dónde está?" suspiré.

"Le mandé a la cocina mientras esperábamos que te despertaras," contestó Rose.

"Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Carlisle.

"El pecho me duele bastante en el lado derecho cuando respiro hondo," dije.

Carlisle me sonrió cariñosamente. "Te pondrás bien. Creo que te ha magullado una costilla. Tardará unas semanas en curarse, pero estarás bien."

"¡Muchas gracias, Emmett!" gritó Alice. "¡Ahora no podemos llevar a Bella a bailar!"

"Llámale," dije con los dientes apretados.

"¡Emmett, ven aquí!" le llamó Rosalie.

"¿Está consciente?" preguntó Emmett mientras entraba en la habitación.

Esperé hasta que estaba inclinado sobre el sofá. Le agarré de la camiseta y tiré para tener su cara más cerca. "Si alguna vez vuelves a reaccionar así haré tu vida un infierno. ¿Queda claro?"

"Lo siento de verdad," dijo Emmett. Podía ver que estaba siendo sincero y que se sentía mal.

Suavemente le di unas palmaditas en la mejilla. "Te perdono, hermano oso. Simplemente no lo hagas otra vez. Es muy embarazoso que tu hermano mayor te haga desmayarte delante de todo el mundo."

Le solté y se incorporó, sonriéndome. Alice se dirigió a él y le pegó en el hombro con fuerza. Él se lo frotó, pero no dijo nada. Alice estaba muy amenazadora cuando estaba enfadada.

"Alice," dije, extendiendo la mano.

Me miró y su cara se suavizó. Me cogió de la mano y sonrió.

"Por favor, tú y los otros seguid con vuestros planes. No dejéis que Emmett arruine la diversión."

"¡Nop!" dijo Alice animadamente. "Vamos a tener que cambiar de planes. En vez de eso haremos una noche de películas. Rose y yo te ayudaremos a subir y a que te pongas el pijama. Los chicos cogerás cojines y mantas y harán que esto sea muy cómodo para cuando volvamos."

"Gracias, Alice," dije, sonriéndole. Miré a Edward. "¿Me ayudas a levantarme?"

Asintió y se movió de manera que estaba levantándome y yo no tenía que doblarme mucho. Dolía, pero no tanto como esperaba. Edward frunció el ceño cuando me vio haciendo una mueca.

Rose y Alice me cogieron cada una de un brazo y me guiaron por las escaleras. Tuve que quedarme de pie mientras me quitaban el maquillaje y me soltaban el pelo. Cada vez que intentaba sentarme, el dolor en el lado empeoraba.

"Emmett va a pagar por esto," gruñó Rose. "No puedo creer que se comportara de una forma tan estúpida."

"No seas muy dura con él, Rose," dije. "De repente se ha dado cuenta de que a su hermana le gusta un chico y después tuvo que averiguar que ha crecido sin que él se diera cuenta." Esto era mi culpa, no de Emmett. Les había dicho a mis amigas que no le gustaría. Debería haberme puesto otra camiseta o algo así.

"No se merece que le disculpes tan rápidamente," contestó Rosalie.

"Deberíamos gastarle una broma," dijo Alice. "Podemos meter a Edward y Jasper también, si lo necesitamos."

"Lo pensaré," dije. Esperando que lo dejaran ir. No quería gastarle una broma a Emmett.

Las chicas me ayudaron a desvestirme y a ponerme el pijama. Y me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras otra vez.

"Bella, estírate en el sofá," dijo Alice.

No tenía ganas de discutir. Me tumbé sobre el lado bueno y me cubrió con una manta. Me apoyé en el cojín y sonreí. Olía justo como Edward. Apareció delante de mí en ese momento.

Se arrodilló y me puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Dolorida, pero sobreviviré," dije. "Túmbate conmigo."

Se puso detrás de mí en el sofá y con delicadeza me apoyó contra su pecho. Me beso en la cabeza antes de apoyar la suya contra la mía. "De todos modos esto es mejor que bailar."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dije. "Una noche tranquila debajo de cálidas mantas con la familia y los amigos es perfecto."

"Te quiero, Bella."

"Te quiero, Edward."

La mano de Edward se metió debajo de mi camiseta y empezó a hacerme círculos en la parte de abajo de mi espalda. No mucho después empezaron a pesarme los ojos.

"Edward," susurré.

"¿Sí?"

"Si me quedo dormida, no me dejes avergonzarme. Despiértame si empiezo a hablar."

"Lo prometo." Lo selló besándome en la sien, haciéndome sonreír.

"Gracias." Vi un poco más de la película, pero estaba demasiado cansada para entenderla. Finalmente me rendí y dejé que el sueño me rodeara.

Estaba teniendo un sueño en el que estaba a punto de empujar a Mike la Mosca en un matamoscas gigante. Probablemente porque me había seguido todo el día. Pero no dejé de oír siseos y risitas y susurros y no parecían ser parte de mi sueño.

"¿Siempre son tan vívidos?" un susurro preguntó.

"Sí. También puede hablar muy alto dependiendo de lo que sueña," un segundo susurro contestó.

"Está claro que no siente nada de cariño por ese Mike," un tercer susurro dijo.

"¡No puedo creer que Edward esté durmiendo!" un cuarto susurro se rió por lo bajo.

Mi mente lentamente registró esos comentarios. Se quedó en el último. ¡Edward estaba dormido! ¡Yo estaba hablando! ¡Ellos estaban escuchando! Gemí fuertemente y me forcé a despertarme. Abrí un ojo y vi cuatro caras mirándome fijamente. Todos estaban agachados delante del sofá con sólo la luz del árbol iluminado la habitación.

"¿Os habéis aburridos con la película?" murmuré, negándome a levantar la cabeza o a abrir mi otro ojo.

"Tú eres mucho más interesante que una película," dijo Alice con una sonrisa maligna.

"¿Qué he dicho esta vez?" pregunté.

"Estabas gritando que necesitabas un matamoscas más grande," me informó Rosalie.

"Y que necesitabas unas pinzas para arrancarle las alas a Mike," Jasper se rió por lo bajo.

Gruñí, haciendo que Edward se moviera un poco. Suspiró mientras dormía y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra la mía.

"Demasiado para ayudarme, Tutor-boy," susurré.

"Normalmente no duerme tan profundamente," Alise se rió por lo bajo. "Para él eres como una pastillas para dormir o algo así. ¡Es tan mono!"

Las cuatro _encantadoras_ personas que había delante de mí se rieron. Esme vino y los hizo callar. "¡Dejadles dormir! Todos vosotros iros arriba ahora." Todos me dijeron buenas noches y me besaron en la mejilla antes de irse. "Bella, querida, ¿cómo está tu lado?" preguntó Esme, inclinándose para que pudiera verle la cara.

"Todavía dolorido," contesté.

"¿Quieres que despierte a Edward para que te lleve arriba?"

"No, por favor. Sólo quiero volverme a dormir."

"¿Estás segura de que estás cómoda?"

"Sí. Sólo me desperté porque les escuché riéndose de mí. Hablo en sueños y estaban riéndose de lo que estaba diciendo."

Esme sacudió la cabeza. "A veces me preocupan. No sé como esperan tener sus propias familias si no maduran al menos un poco."

"Todos estarán bien. Sabes como ser maduros. Lo que pasa es que es más divertido torturarme." Entonces bostecé fuertemente.

Esme se rió por lo bajo y me besó en la mejilla. "Dulces sueños, Bella."

"Buenas noches, Esme," murmuré. "Te quiero, Edward," susurré justo cuando el sueño volvió a ganarme.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, a los que crean que es imposible lo que le ha pasado a Bella, yo también lo pensé la primera vez que leí esto, pero después pensé en como las mujeres antiguamente, las que llevaban corsés, se desmayaban si se lo apretaban mucho, así que no veo porqué esto no puede ser posible.

Tendré el siguiente cap para el fin de semana que viene.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R

¿A quién no le gustaría que Edward les diera una bienvenida como esa? Yo también quiero... XD


	25. 25E Mañana de la Víspera de Navidad

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Mañana de la Víspera de Navidad: **

Escuché una risa mientras algo me hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Ausentemente le di con la mano. Me abracé más a Bella, poniendo mi nariz contra su cuello e inhalando su dulce aroma. Todavía no estaba preparado para levantarme.

Casi tuve éxito en mi intento de volver a dormirme. Entonces sentí el mismo cosquilleo en mi oreja. Gemí de irritación. Sacudí la mano por esa zona, esperando darle a lo que fuera que estaba ahí. Bella se movió con mis movimientos. Bajé la mano al instante, no queriendo despertarla.

Alguien bufó y otro se rió por lo bajo. La comprensión me llegó lentamente esta mañana. Bella y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sofá del salón. Éramos blancos fáciles en un espacio abierto. Jasper y Emmett no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarme.

Sentí el cosquilleo otra vez y escuché una risa. "Si la despertáis, haré que os arrepintáis," les gruñí. "Y Emmett, ya estás en terreno peligroso con Rose. No hagas que la involucre."

"¡Deja de arruinar nuestra diversión, Eddie!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

"Que Dios os ayude si no es una hora decente," murmuré. "¿Qué hora es, Jazz?"

"Las siete y media," contestó.

"¿Estás bromeando?" dije entre dientes. "Es el primer día que no tengo clases o trabajo y me despertáis a esta hora."

"Tenemos que ir a comprar algo y tú tienes que venir con nosotros," susurró Emmett.

Finalmente abrí los ojos, girando la cabeza para verles apoyados en la parte de atrás del sofá. Emmett estaba girando una pluma en sus enormes manos.

"¿Por qué? Es víspera de Navidad. Ya deberíais haber hecho vuestras compras."

"Sí, pero algo no estaba listo hasta hoy," explicó Emmett. "Y necesitas venir con nosotros porque necesito tu habilidad."

"¿En qué?" suspiré. Estaba seguro de que tendría que rendirme y dejar a Bella. No quería hacer eso, pero Emmett era mi amigo y parecía que me necesitaba de verdad.

"No puedo contártelo aquí," dijo Emmett. "Puede que alguien nos escuche."

"¡Bien!" conseguí deslizarme del sofá sin despertar a Bella.

Con cuidado la moví un poco más dentro del sofá para que no se cayera si se giraba. La besé en la mejilla y susurré que la quería. Entonces corrí hasta mi habitación. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé corriendo.

Emmett y Jasper estaban susurrando cerca de la puerta. Salimos y nos montamos en el Jeep. Emmett aceleró hacia el centro comercial.

"Necesitamos recoger el gran regalo de Rosalie," me informó.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunté.

"Necesito recoger su anillo de compromiso de la joyería. Voy pedirle que se case conmigo," anunció Emmett, sonriendo. "Ya le he pedido permiso a Jasper."

"¿Y se lo has dado?" me reí.

"Edward, no seas malo. Emmett está muy nervioso hoy. No se lo pongas más difícil," dijo Jasper.

"¿Y por qué me habéis traído a mí?" pregunté.

"Bueno, tú sabes como decir todas esas tonterías románticas. Veo como Bella te mira cuando le dices esas cosas. Quiero que me ayudes a expresar la pregunta perfectamente. Quiero que para Rosalie sea imposible negarse," explicó Emmett.

"Eso no es probable que pase," le aseguró Jasper.

"Prefiero proteger mis apuestas," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Rosalie es todo lo que siempre quise en una sola mujer y quiero que sea mi esposa."

"Lo pensaré, Emmett," le dijo. "No puedo prometerte que se me ocurrirá algo."

"Aprecio el intento, Edward," dijo Emmett. "Oh, gracias por lo de anoche. Tenías todos los derechos para tumbarme, pero pusiste a Bella primero y te aseguraste de que estaba bien. No sé lo que me pasó."

"¡Encolerizadas hormonas de hermano mayor!" Jasper sonrió. "No te habías dado cuenta de que tu hermana era una mujer y estaba buena. Yo me di cuenta hace mucho con Rose por como a ella le gusta vestirse. Bella es más reservada y te sorprendió."

"Pero me siento fatal. ¿Cuántos chicos pueden decir que le magullaron una costilla a su propia hermana?" Emmett suspiró.

"Es más dura de lo que piensas," le dije. "Claramente anoche fue capaz de ser violenta contigo cuando te agarró de la camiseta."

"Hablando de anoche..." empezó Jasper.

"Je, je," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Puede que esté un poco molesta contigo esta mañana, Eddie. No estoy seguro porque todos sabemos que Bella puede ser rara, pero..."

"¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué he hecho? Me quedé dormido antes de que la película acabase," dije. Me di un golpe en la cabeza cuando me di cuenta. "¿La avergonzasteis mucho?"

Empezaron a reírse. Puse la cabeza en las manos. Me pidió una cosa y me quedé dormida. ¿Estaría enfadada? ¿Usaría esto como forma para rechazar sus otros regalos?

"No fue para tanto. Estaba soñando que torturaba a Mike la Mosca. Estaba intentando ahuyentarle y quitarle las alas," explicó Emmett.

"Sí que menciono lo poco servicial que eras," dijo Jasper, guiñándome. "¿Habla todas las noches?"

"Sí," contestamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Jasper. "Anoche estabas durmiendo como un tronco."

"Normalmente me espero hasta que deja de hablar," admití.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas dice?" preguntó Jasper.

"Depende del sueño," me encogí de hombros.

"¿Cuál es el sueño más interesante que ha tenido, Edward?" preguntó Jasper.

Me reí. "Probablemente la primera noche cuando empezó a decirle a Emmett que no grapara alas en un cerdo. Dijo que preferiría que tuvieras el bacon."

Emmett resopló. "La quiero, ¡pero mira que puede ser rara!"

"¿Y tú, Emmett?" pregunté, verdaderamente curioso.

"Una vez soñó que unos waffles la estaba atacando. Me despertó gritando que los waffles la iban a meter en sirope," Emmett se rió.

"¿Qué provocó ese sueño?" Jasper se rió por lo bajo.

"Mi madre no era muy buena cocinera. Se compró una plancha para waffles e intentó hacer una tanda perfecta de waffles. La mesa entera estaba cubierta de platos de waffles quemados. Bella tenía unos ocho años cuando pasó. ¡Creo que la asustó de por vida! Todavía odia incluso ver un waffle," explicó Emmett.

"Está clarísimo que voy a comprarle una plancha para waffles," Jasper sonrió, frotándose las manos.

"Hazlo a tu propio riesgo," advirtió Emmett. "Bella puede devolvértelo tan bien como puede aceptarlo."

"Casi parece que tienes miedo de tu hermana pequeña," bromeó Jasper.

"Ha visto todas mis bromas y es cien veces más lista que yo. Por supuesto que tengo miedo," bromeó Emmett. "Tú también deberías tenerlo, Edward."

"Lo recordaré," me reí por lo bajo. No iba a molestarla nunca.

"Sólo espero que a Bella no le importé que me declaré a Rose." Lo fuerte que estaba agarrando el volante traicionaba lo nervioso que estaba.

"Estoy seguro de que no le molestará," dije, recordando su sueño de la otra noche.

"¿Por qué lo dices así?" preguntó Emmett.

"¿Así cómo?" contesté, haciendo como que no sabía nada.

"Lo has dicho como si ya supieras como va a reaccionar," explicó Emmett.

Jasper vio mi sonrisa maligna. "¡Sabe algo! Y está siendo engreído sobre eso."

"Edward, venga," se quejó Emmett. "Tío, que estoy dejando que mi hermana pequeña salga contigo."

"Seamos perfectamente honestos, Emmett. Nadie _deja_ a Bella hacer algo," dije.

"Vale," aceptó Emmett. "Pero aún así necesitas decirme lo que sabes."

"Bella tuvo un sueño la otra noche. Estaba gritándote que hicieras a Rosalie su hermana. También te ordenó que le compraras un anillo bonito," le dije.

"¡Joder!" gritó Emmett, dándole un golpe al volante con una mano. "Y yo estaba preocupado de que Bella haría que Rosalie huyera."

"¡No le digas eso a Bella!" me reí por lo bajo.

Llegamos al centro comercial en tiempo record. Emmett no dejaba de sonreír mientras iba directamente hacia la joyería. El cajero trajo el anillo para que Emmett lo inspeccionase antes de llevárselo. Era un anillo muy bonito. Era de platino con una marquesina de diamantes de tres quilates. Estaba claro que era para Rosalie. Jasper y yo le dimos unas palmaditas a Emmett por elegirlo tan bien.

Nos apresuramos de vuelta a casa, esperando volver antes de que se dieran cuenta de nuestra desaparición. Tuvimos suerte. Esme era la única que había bajado cuando volvimos. Estaba en la cocina haciendo su desayuno tradicional de víspera de Navidad, crepes.

"Edward, despierta a Bella por favor. La he dejado dormir un poco, pero necesita prepararse para el desayuno. Averigua que tipo de crepes le gustan," me pidió mi madre. "Jasper, Emmett, por favor poned la mesa. Alice y Rosalie están arriba arreglándose."

Entré en el salón. Bella todavía estaba profundamente dormida. Me senté en el suelo y le acaricié el pelo, apartando algunos mechones de su preciosa cara.

"Bella," dije suavemente. "Es hora de levantarse."

Se movió un poco y suspiró, pero no parecía tener intención alguna de despertarse. Me reí por lo bajo mientras me ponía de rodillas. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y la besé delicadamente. Empezó a devolverme el beso y podía decir que se estaba despertando. La solté y la llamé otra vez.

"Bella. Hora de levantarse."

Gimió y se estiró. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se acurrucó sobre el lado derecho. "Maldición," murmuró.

Me reí por lo bajo y se giró hacia mí, sonriendo.

"Buenos días, Edward."

"Buenos días, Bella. Esme está haciendo crepes para el desayuno. Le gustaría saber que tipo de crepes te gustan."

Bella se sentó y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "¡Hace siglos que no como crepes! ¿Tiene trocitos de chocolate?"

"Creo que sí." Me reí suavemente de su alegría. Me emocionaba verla tan feliz. "¿Necesitas ayuda para subir las escaleras y prepararte?"

"Sí, por favor." Me extendió una mano.

Me levanté y con cuidado la levanté. Rodeándole la espalda con un brazo, la ayudé a subir las escaleras y llegar a mi habitación. La solté y cogí su bolsa de mi armario. La puse encima de la cama para que no tuviera que agacharse para sacar sus cosas.

"¿Te gustaría que te preparase la ducha?" pregunté.

"¡Por favor!"

Entré en mi cuarto de baño y abrí el grifo de la ducha. Metí la mano y me aseguré de que la temperatura era buena. Cogí una toalla limpia de la estantería y la colgué cerca de la puerta de la ducha. Bella entró y me sonrió.

"Hay algunas toallas más aquí si las necesitas," dije, señalando la estantería. "Ya he colgado una al lado de la puerta para ti. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

"¿Está Alice levantada?" me preguntó tímidamente, sonrojándose.

"Esme ha dicho que se estaba vistiendo. ¿Por qué?" Se sonrojó todavía más y mi confusión aumentó. "¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

"No pasa nada," suspiró. "Es sólo que... ahora mismo no puedo quitarme ni ponerme cierto artículo de ropa por mí misma sin hacerme daño."

Podía sentir la arruga en mi ceja y Bella estaba empezando a frustrarse conmigo. Me di cuenta de lo que era y casi me di una palmada en la frente. "Lo siento. Soy un idiota. Al principio no lo entendía."

"No te preocupes. No estás más acostumbrado a esto que yo."

"¿Quieres que vaya a por una de las chicas o Esme?"

Bella se mordió el labio mientras medía sus opciones. De repente suspiró con enfado y negó con la cabeza. "Llevaría demasiado tiempo. Este es el trato, Edward. Vas a levantar la parte de atrás de mi camiseta lo suficiente para ver el broche. Lo desabrocharás y ya está. Y cuando salga, levantarás mi camiseta otra vez y lo abrocharás. ¿Vale?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"¿Te vas a comportar como algo más aparte de un perfecto caballero?"

"No."

"Entonces estoy segura."

Bella me dio la espalda. Levanté su camiseta lo suficiente para ver el broche de su sujetador blanco. Los dedos empezaron a temblarme con anticipación cuando me di cuenta de que estaría tocando la piel de Bella. Respiré hondo y puse los dedos en los tirantes. Sólo había tres prendedores, pero parecía que eran los tres más tenaces del mundo. Finalmente conseguí desabrocharlos y rápidamente solté su camiseta.

"Gracias, Edward. Acabaré en unos quince minutos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Ok. Bajaré y le diré a Esme lo de tus crepes."

Se giró y me besó la mejilla rápidamente. "Gracias. Eres todo un caballero."

Salí del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. También cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. ¡Acababa de tocarla! ¡Acababa de tocar su sujetador! ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Tenía veinte años! Esto no debería afectarme tanto. Sólo era un sujetador... pero era el de la mujer a la que amaba con todo mi corazón.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y entré en la cocina. "A Bella le gustarían crepes con virutas de chocolate."

"Edward, estás muy colorado. No debería bajar corriendo esas escaleras," me regañó.

Rápidamente salí de la cocina antes de que pudiera decir algo más. No iba a explicarle a mi madre por qué mi cara estaba roja. Me dirigí al comedor donde mi hermana y mis amigos estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" preguntó Alice.

"Duchándose," dije, dejándome caer en la silla que había a su lado.

"¿Necesita ayuda?" preguntó Rose, mirando con furia a Emmett.

"No ha dicho que la necesitase." Estaba mintiendo entre dientes pero no iba a admitir que ya la había ayudado una vez y que había aceptado hacerlo otra vez.

"Edward, por favor, ve a decirle a tu padre que el desayuno está casi listo. Y asegúrate de que Bella baja las escaleras sin problemas," me pidió mi madre.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, queriendo mantener eso como tapadera. Llamé a la puerta del estudio. "Adelante." Dijo mi padre desde el otro lado.

Asomé la cabeza. "Mamá dice que vayas abajo. El desayuno está listo."

"Gracias, Edward. Dile que ahora bajo," dijo mi padre.

Cerré su puerta y subí las escaleras que quedaban para llegar a mi habitación. Bella estaba intentando secarse el pelo con su toalla, pero no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Una y otra vez se encogía y se agarraba el lado.

"¿Puedo?" pregunté, señalando la toalla.

Se encogió de hombros y me la extendió. Le puse el pelo en el medio de la toalla y delicadamente la froté contra su húmedo pelo. Moví la toalla, cogiendo todo el pelo que podía. Esperaba que lo estuviera haciendo correctamente.

"¿Preferirías uno de los secadores de Alice?"

"No. Sólo haría que se encrespase. ¿Puedes ayudarme a hacerme una cola?"

"Puedo intentarlo." Ahora estaba entrando en un nuevo territorio. Nunca antes le había peinado a una chica el pelo. ¡Probablemente esto sería un desastre!

"Mi bolsa está en la cama."

Saqué su cepillo y una gomilla. Con cuidado le cepillé el pelo, moviendo los mechones al medio de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Se te da bien esto. Apenas lo siento," dijo.

"Gracias. Espero estar haciéndolo bien." Al menos no le estaba haciendo daño. Cepillé la última parte y le puse la gomilla. "Echa un vistazo y dime si está bien."

Bella entró en el baño y volvió un momento después, sonriendo. "Has hecho un excelente trabajo. ¿Listo para la última parte?"

Asentí. No estaba nada preparado, pero Bella no necesitaba saber eso.

Se giró para darme la espalda. Levanté su camiseta, y una vez más sentí que se me revolvía el estómago. Cogí los dos lados de su sujetador y los junté. Fue mucho más fácil abrocharlo que desabrocharlo. Este sujetador era más bonito que el otro. Era de encaje azul oscuro y quedaba precioso contra su piel. Solté su camiseta antes de que mi mente pudiera llegar más lejos.

Se giró para mirarme. "Gracias."

"De nada." La besé en la frente y salimos de la habitación. La rodeé otra vez con un brazo y la ayudé en las escaleras. "¿Te sientes mejor después de la ducha?"

"Mucho. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Era un poco incómodo con el dolor del lado, pero creo que me las he arreglado bastante bien." Bella se paró al pie de las escaleras y olió el aire. "Huele maravillosamente."

"Esme se alegrará de escucharlo."

Fui con Bella al comedor. Nos sentamos en el mismo lado que la última vez. Bella tenía una gran pila de crepes de chocolate delante. "¡Muchas gracias, Esme! Huelen de maravilla."

"De nada, Bella. Espero que te gusten," dijo mi madre.

Bella cortó un trozo con el tenedor y le dio un gran mordisco. Sonrió alegremente mientras masticaba. Tragó y se giró hacia mi madre. "¡Están buenísimos!"

"Gracias, Bella," dijo mi madre con orgullo.

"¿De qué son los tuyos?" preguntó Bella, sonriéndome.

"De fresa," contesté.

"No sabía que se podían hacer crepes de fresa."

"Mi madre es la única persona que conozco que puede hacerlos. Está claro que nunca los probaría en un restaurante. ¿Te gustaría probarlos?"

"No sé..."

"¿No me lo debes por el incidente con el Twizzler?"

"¡Maldición! ¿Te acuerdas de eso?"

"Tengo una memoria excelente." Corté un trozo con mi tenedor, lo pinché y se lo extendí a Bella. Arrugó un poco la nariz. "Lo prometiste," le recordé.

Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Intenté no reírme de ella. Puse el tenedor contra sus labios y cerró la boca a su alrededor. Con cuidado saqué el tenedor y se lamió los labios. Es ridículo, pero creo que esa fue la cosa más sensual que había visto en mi vida. Apenas pude pararme de besarla en los labios.

Mientras masticaba, abrió un ojo y después el otro. Tragó y sonrió. "No está mal. Pero creo que voy a quedarme con mis crepes de chocolate."

Me reí de su expresión y se rió conmigo. Aparté la mirada, y me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos y de que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando fijamente y sonriendo. Rápidamente me concentré en mi plato e hice todo lo que pude para no sonrojarme. Bella pareció no darse cuenta mientras seguía comiendo y sonriendo.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, decidme lo que os parece. R&R

A mí me hace gracia lo nervioso que se pone Edward con el sujetador de Bella, pero supongo que habrá que entenderle. ¿Se esperaba alguien lo de Emmett y Rose?

No recuerdo quién, pero alguien dijo que la exnovia de Edward debería aparecer para darle más drama a la historia, bueno, aparecerá en el cap 29, y digamos que... Alice consigue su venganza. Volverá a salir más adelante, pero para eso falta bastante.


	26. 26B Noche de la Víspera de Navidad

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Noche de la Víspera de Navidad: **

Edward había estado encontrando excusas para conseguir tenerme debajo del muérdago durante todo el día. Era muy mono y romántico por su parte. Nunca antes en toda mi vida me había sentido tan amada y querida.

Ahora mismo estaba intentado no sonrojarme de cientos de tonalidades de rojo diferentes mientras él me besaba una vez más. Finalmente me separé y le abracé fuertemente. Le susurré al oído.

"Esto es muy tierno y todo eso, pero realmente necesitas parar. Todos los demás están con nosotros en la habitación y me estoy cansando de sonrojarme."

"Entonces vámonos a mi habitación."

"No," me reí por lo bajo. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz y sabía que sólo estaba tonteando. Pero era una oferta tremendamente tentadora. "Sabes que Alice está preparándose para poner la película."

"Sólo es Rudolph. Todo el mundo ha visto Rudolph antes. ¿Por favor, Bella? Puedo practicar ayudarte con tu ropa algo más."

"¡No! Vamos a ver al pequeño reno con la nariz roja."

"Lo sé. Es que me gusta meterme contigo."

"Cuidado, Tutor-boy. Puede que no te guste mucho si tomo represalias."

"Oh, por favor, hazlo."

Me separé un poco y sus ojos verdes estaban brillando con malicia y amor. ¡Él creía que estaba siendo gracioso! ¿Lo encontraría gracioso si le contaba exactamente cuanto me apetecía escabullirme con él al piso de arriba? No es que algo grande fuera a pasar, pero sólo besarle era asombroso, a su manera.

Le cogí la mano y le llevé hasta el sofá conmigo. Le empujé para que se sentara, haciendo que se riera. Extendió los brazos para cogerme y le dejé que me pusiera en su regazo. Suspiré alegremente y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro.

Habíamos pasado todo el día juntos, sin dejar al otro más de unos minutos. Hasta ahora había sido maravilloso. Brevemente me pregunté como soportaría volver a mi casa, al trabajo o a la universidad. Deseé que este día continuara pasa siempre.

"¡Hora de la película!" gritó Alice.

Emmett y Rosalie bajaron y se sentaron a nuestro lado en el sofá. Jasper y Alice estaban en el suelo delante de nosotros. Esme y Carlisle salieron de la cocina. Le dieron a Emmett un bol de palomitas para que las compartiera con los demás y se sentaron en el otro sofá.

La película empezó y la canción de Rudolph empezó a sonar. "Rudolph tiene una nariz tan mona. Odio que los otros renos sean crueles con él," dije.

"La envidia hace que la gente haga cosas raras," dijo Rosalie. "¿Sabes? Siempre he considerado que Rudolph era la perfecta metáfora para el instituto. Rudolph sería el anormal y los otros serían los chicos populares."

"Tú debiste ser una chica popular," dije. Estaba inclinándome sobre Edward para hablar mejor con ella.

"Por defecto," contestó Rosalie. "Solía quedarme con Jasper porque todos los demás eran muy falsos. Sólo querían ser mis amigos para ser populares."

"Eso apesta," dije.

"Sí, un poco," Rosalie se rió por lo bajo. "Nunca es fácil ser mujer, y menos una atractiva. La gente cree que ya conoce tu inteligencia y personalidad antes de hablarte."

"¿No odias eso?" dije en voz más alta.

"Mira, si vosotras dos queréis hablar, iros a la cocina," nos interrumpió Emmett. "Yo quiero ver Rudolph."

Rosalie y yo nos reímos en voz baja y prometimos acabar luego nuestra conversación. Me senté más recta y me acurruqué contra el pecho de Edward. Sus brazos me rodearon mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza.

Tan pronto como Rudolph acabó, Alice puso 'Mi hombre de Nieve'. No estaba tan bien como Rudolph y acabamos suplicándole que la quitara. Al final cedió y puso 'Una historia de Navidad'. Todos la vimos atentamente y nos reímos cuando había que hacerlo, todos nos sabíamos bien la película.

Moví la cabeza para poder susurrarle a Edward al oído. "¿Crees que tu madre te hubiera hecho llevar un traje de conejito como ese si hubieras tenido una tía excéntrica que te hubiera hecho uno?"

"Sin duda. Y Alice habría hecho muchas fotos para torturarme durante toda la vida."

Rápidamente levanté la mano e hice lo que pude para contener el bostezo que se me escapó. Aún así sonó muy fuerte. Todo el mundo se rió y me sonrojé.

"¿Cansada?" Edward se rió por lo bajo.

Asentí. Anoche no había dormido muy bien, especialmente con gente riéndose y despertándome para torturarme. "Creo que voy a irme a la cama. Deberías quedarte y ver el resto de la película con los demás."

"Bella, todavía no puedes irte," susurró Edward. "Necesitas mantenerte despierta y en el piso de abajo. La película acabará en poco tiempo."

"¿Pero por qué?" sonó como un suspiro y una queja, pero no me importaba. Estaba cansada.

"No puedo decírtelo, pero confía en mí, quieres estar despierta para eso."

"Entonces necesito un refresco."

Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Bella, no necesitamos una repetición de lo que pasó en el cine."

"No la tendremos. No hay ningún Twizzler presente. Además, tan cansada como estoy, sólo me espabilará un poco."

Edward me dio una palmadita en la pierna. "Entonces vamos a por tu refresco."

Le cogí de la mano y fuimos a la cocina. Me dirigí al frigorífico, pero Edward me paró y me presionó contra él. Tenía una sonrisita malvada monísima. Se inclinó y me besó tiernamente.

Me separé y le miré sus ojos verdes. "¿Por qué ha sido eso?"

"Por nada. Eres demasiado preciosa para no besarte." El amor brillando en sus ojos era asombroso.

"Sí que me gusta este acuerdo de que seas mi novio. Las ventajas son fantásticas."

"Siempre estaré agradecido de que dejé que Alice me forzase a ir con ellos. Esa pequeña elección te ha traído a mi vida y lo ha cambiado todo."

"Para lo bueno, espero."

"Para lo excelente, Bella."

"¡Bien!" ¡Por dentro estaba haciendo piruetas! No sólo me amaba, ¡si no que estaba agradecido de que yo estuviera en su vida! Mi corazón estaba listo para explotar de amor por él. Le besé en la punta de la nariz y entonces me fui hasta el frigorífico.

Encontré una coca cola y la saqué. Edward la cogió, la abrió por mí, y me la devolvió. Le sonreí. Era siempre tan considerado. Le dí algunos sorbos y empecé a sentirme más despierta.

"Deberíamos volver antes de que la película acabe," dijo Edward, cogiéndome de la mano. "Puedes traerte la coca cola."

Dejé que me llevara de vuelta al salón. Se sentó y me puso en su regazo otra vez. A la película le quedarían tres minutos. Pasé el tiempo pensando en lo que Edward había dicho sobre pequeñas elecciones mientras sorbía mi bebida.

La película acabó y Alice apagó la televisión. El salón estaba iluminado por el suave destello de las luces del árbol de Navidad. Esme y Carlisle se levantaron.

"Es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama. Nos vamos arriba. Por favor, no os quedéis despiertos hasta muy tarde. Os quiero a todos levantados temprano. Tenemos un gran día por delante," dijo Esme.

Todo el mundo se levantó y les dijo adiós. Antes de que pudieran irse, Emmett se aclaró la garganta fuertemente.

"¿Puedo tener vuestra atención un momento, por favor?" preguntó Emmett. Se movió para estar delante de Rosalie. "Rosie, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien tan perfecto como tú," dijo Emmett mientras se arrodillaba. "Tienes belleza, cerebro y fuerza. Entiendes mi sentido del humor y tu sonrisa me hace sonreír. No soy lo suficientemente elocuente para explicarte todas las cosas que amo de ti. Pero si te conviertes en mi esposa, pasaré cada día de nuestro matrimonio intentando enseñártelo. Rosalie Hale, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Emmett sacó una cajita y la abrió para revelar un precioso anillo.

Rosalie estaba en shock. Alice estaba botando mientras se apretaba las manos contra el pecho. Jasper estaba sonriendo con orgullo. Esme y Carlisle parecían a punto de llorar. Emmett estaba sudando a chorros mientras esperaba que Rosalie le respondiera. Yo estaba aguantando la respiración para ver lo que Rosalie diría.

Cuando el silencio continuó, la cafeína me controló. "¡Di algo, no!" grité.

Edward se rió por lo bajo mientras me apretaba contra su pecho y me ponía una mano sobre la boca. "Paciencia, Bella."

Rosalie me miró y se soltó una risita. Se giró hacia Emmett. "¿Vas a ponerme ese anillo o qué?"

"¿Eso es un sí?" preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie asintió. "Por supuesto que es un sí."

Emmett se levantó de un salto y le dio un abrazo de oso. La besó en la mejilla sonoramente.

"¡Em, el anillo!" le recordó Rose.

"¡Oh, sí!" se rió por lo bajo.

La soltó y sacó el anillo de su caja. Con cuidado le deslizó el anillo en el dedo. Rosalie lo movió y el diamante reflejó las luces del árbol.

Alice gritó y le dio un abrazo. "¡_Tienes_ que dejarme planearlo!" gritó.

Jasper le dio un abrazo a Rose y le susurró algo al oído. Ella se rió nerviosamente y le besó en la mejilla.

"Edward," murmuré contra su mano.

Se rió por lo bajo, pero no la quitó. De broma se la mordí. Gritó de sorpresa y la apartó. Le sonreí y me lo devolvió. Vimos juntos como todo el mundo felicitaba a mi hermano y a Rose. Esme y Carlisle fueron los primeros en irse arriba. Después de unos cuantos de abrazos y gritos más, Alice y Jasper también se fueron.

"Bella," dijo Rose. "Quiero saber si estás de acuerdo con esto. Amo a tu hermano con todo mi corazón, pero tú también me importas."

La abracé fuertemente. "Siempre quise tener una hermana."

Me devolvió el abrazo y suspiró alegremente. "Gracias."

Emmett vino y nos abrazó a las dos. "Gracias, Squirt." Le dio la mano a Edward. "Gracias por ayudarme."

"No podía dejar que parecieras un idiota con una pregunta tan importante," dijo Edward, dándole a Emmett unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Un millón de pensamientos empezaron a recorrerme la mente mientras había estado viendo a los demás. Decidí que había algo que necesitaba saber esta noche. "¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Emmett.

"Bueno..." empecé. "¿Cuándo os casaréis? ¿Dónde viviréis? ¿Qué haremos con la casa si quieres vivir en la de Rose? Si vais a tener hijos, nuestra casa es demasiado pequeña, incluso si me mudáis a otro sitio. Y donde sea que me vaya, tendrás que encontrarme un compañero de piso y asegurarte que no es un asesino en serie porque sabes que no me gusta estar sola de noche."

"¡Bella!" me digo Emmett mientras me sacudía un poco. "Sé que tu mente siempre está girando y haciendo que te preocupes, pero le he pedido que se case conmigo hace unos minutos. Vas a tener que darnos tiempo para encontrar las respuestas a todas esas preguntas."

"Bella, tienes mi palabra de que en cualquier decisión que hagamos, te consideraremos," prometió Rosalie.

"Gracias, Rose," contesté.

"Ya nos vamos," dijo Edward suavemente. "Os veremos por la mañana.

Besé a mi hermano y a mi pronto cuñada y dejé que Edward me guiara arriba. Emmett no había pensado nada más aparte de su pregunta. Debería haber esperado eso de él. Supongo que una pequeña parte de mí era lo suficientemente egoísta para esperar que él hiciera planes por mí. Pero no podía cuidarme siempre. Ahora yo tenía veinte años. Lo suficientemente mayor para...

Empecé a llorar llegados a ese punto. Tuve suerte de que ha había llegado a la habitación de Edward.

Me frotó la espalda y me consoló con susurros mientras le empapaba la camiseta. Sabía que era estúpido estar llorando ahora mismo. No era como si Emmett fuera a casarse con ella y mudarse mañana. E incluso si Emmett se mudaba, la casa de Rose no estaba lejos. Pero ya no sería Emmett y Bella contra el mundo. Sería Emmett y Rose y yo quería eso para él. De verdad. Pero no quería que me dejaran sola.

"Bella," suspiró Edward. "Por favor, dime por qué estás llorando." Negué con la cabeza. "No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que te está molestando."

"Es... es sólo que... no quiero estar... sola," conseguí decir.

"Bella, no lo estarás," me arrulló, apretándome más contra él. "Emmett nunca te dejaría sola. Y Rose nunca le dejaría incluso si él lo pensase."

"Pero Emmett no puede cuidarme siempre. Necesita tener su propia vida. Pero voy a... a... ¡a echarle de menos!" sollocé.

"Tonta Bella," suspiró mientras me daba un beso en la frente. "Emmett no se va a ir a ningún sitio pronto. Sólo se ha declarado esta noche. Además, no es como si él y Rose se fueran a ir lejos una vez que se casaran. Te alegra que se vayan a casar, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto! Es sólo que tengo miedo. Emmett es todo lo que me queda."

"Eso ya no es verdad. Todo irá bien. Ya verás. Míralo de esta manera, si Emmett decide mudarse con Rose, nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por encontrar sus boxers en tu colada otra vez."

Bufé, recordando la que le monté hace unos días cuando encontré su ropa mezclada con la mía una vez más.

"Y además, si su habitación se quedase libre, podrías tener a tu tutor favorito como compañero de piso."

Me senté para verle mejor. "¿Harías eso? ¿Vendrías y te quedarías conmigo?"

"Sí," contestó, limpiándome las lágrimas con los pulgares.

"Pero esta es tu casa. No podría pedirte que dejaras todo esto y vinieras a mi pequeña casa."

"No estás pidiéndolo. Yo te lo estoy ofreciendo."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Porque te amo, Bella. Haría lo que sea para verte feliz."

"Es que... es como si de alguna manera le estuviera perdiendo. Sé que no es lo mismo que cuando mis padres murieron, pero... no puedo explicarlo."

"No voy a decirte que no te preocupes. Desde que te conozco, he aprendido que no haría nada bueno."

Me reí por lo bajo y me besó en la mejilla. Decirme que no me preocupara normalmente aseguraba que me preocuparía más.

"Bella, necesitas intentar pensar en todas las cosas buenas que vendrán. Como le has dicho antes a Rosalie, estás ganando una hermana. Ganarás a Jasper como cuñado y a Alice por defecto. Y sin importar lo que pase entre Emmett y Rose, me tendrás, Bella."

"¿Puedes prometerme algo?"

"Puedo intentarlo."

"Prométeme que sin importar lo que pase, sin importar a donde nos lleva esta relación... prométeme que siempre seremos amigos."

"Esa es una promesa que puedo hacer." Edward me apretó contra él y me abrazó fuertemente. "Prometo ser siempre tu amigo, Bella. Prometo estar aquí para ti siempre."

"Gracias."

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

"Sí."

Me levantó la cara y me miró a los ojos. "Odio verte llorar, Bella."

Me reí por lo bajo. "Soy una chica, Edward. Solemos hacer eso. Mucho."

Me sonrió. "Aun así no me gusta." Me bajó de la cama. "Vamos a ponerte el pijama. Esme quiere a todo el mundo levantado temprano y ya estás exhausta."

Cogí mi ropa y me dirigí hacia su cuarto de baño. Me cambié y me lavé la cara. Pensé en arreglarme el pelo, pero estaba cansadísima. También me sentía culpable por haberme disgustado tanto, y feliz de que Edward me hiciera sentir tan a salvo y cómoda.

Volví a la habitación y él estaba esperándome. Me ayudó a subirme en la cama, riéndose de mi cansancio. Con cuidado me quitó la cola. Pasó los dedos por mi pelo y cerré los ojos. Sus dedos me dieron un masaje suavemente, ayudando a que me relajara.

"Eres tan preciosa, Bella," me susurró al oído.

Sonreí, demasiado tranquila para moverme o hablar. Hacía años que no me sentía tan feliz y a salvo. La última vez fue cuando mis padres todavía estaban vivos.

Con delicadeza, Edward me puso sobre la almohada y tiró de las mantas para taparnos. Me moví para que mi cabeza estuviera sobre su rítmico corazón. Le abracé fuertemente, respirando su aroma. Olía muy bien. Tendría que averiguar que tipo de colonia llevaba. Ese fue el último pensamiento que mi cerebro registró antes de que el sueño me reclamase.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me parece muy tierno como Edward se comporta con Bella. Son tan monos. En el siguiente cap salen los regalos de todos... porque recordad... es Navidad.

Bueno, R&R


	27. 27B Navidad Parte 1

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Navidad – Parte 1: **

Estaba teniendo un sueño sobre Edward bastante interesante. Estábamos tumbados en un prado perfectamente circular lleno de flores. Yo estaba apoyada en un codo, dibujando formas sobre su pecho desnudo. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba sonriendo. Cuando abrió los ojos, no eran del color esmeralda que me encantaba. Eran de un extraño color dorado, casi color topacio. Y cuando sonrió, había algo diferente. Se incorporó y me acercó a él, besándome por el cuello. Entonces me mordió, justo donde el cuello y el hombro se unían.

Me desperté de un salto, sentándome en la cama. Me pasé una mano por el enredado pelo, respirando hondo. Maldije mis estúpidos sueños vívidos y mi extraña imaginación. Básicamente había soñado que el hombre que amaba era un vampiro. ¿Por qué demonios soñaría eso? Me reí en voz baja, al darme cuenta de que incluso siendo un vampiro y mordiéndome, no tenía miedo de que Edward me hiciera daño.

Todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Me encantaba verle dormir. Estaba siempre tan tranquilo y angelical. Cuando dormía, ninguna preocupación ni responsabilidad le encontraba. Su cerebro no creaba visiones raras que le hicieran hablar en sueños. Me alegraba que tuviera eso, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera no que me daba un poco de envidia.

Me apoyé en un codo y pasé la mano libre por su pelo, apartándoselo de la cara. Me hacia gracia como se comportaba su pelo. Era la única cosa que enseñaba el lado travieso que él no dejaba que nadie viera. Me alegraba que no me lo ocultara. Hablando de cosas traviesas...

Me moví hasta que estuve sentada sobre él. Me incliné y empecé a besarle cariñosamente, pero con firmeza. No mucho después le sentí sonreír contra mis labios. Sus brazos me rodearon la espalda, apretándome más contra él. El beso continuó durante bastante tiempo, pero ninguno de nosotros se quejó.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, le susurré, "Buenos días, Edward."

"Sí que los son."

"¿Entonces no te importa que te despierte con un besito?" pregunté, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

"Ni un poco. De hecho, no creo que esté lo suficientemente despierto. Creo que deberías besarme otra vez."

Sonreí y alegremente le concedí su petición. Decidí ser un poco atrevida esta mañana. Deslicé las manos por debajo de su camiseta, sintiendo los músculos que antes sólo había visto. Se le escapó un suave gemido y flotó hasta mi boca. Nunca antes había sentido algo así y mi cuerpo se calentó. Era una sensación fantástica y esperaba que lo hiciera otra vez. Enrolló su lengua con la mía. Apreté más mis labios contra los suyos, queriendo que el beso nunca acabara.

De repente, las manos de Edward estaban tocándome la piel de la espalda. Dejé escapar un grito ahogado contra sus labios. Se paró y de alguna manera conseguí decir. "No. Sólo estaba sorprendida."

Rápidamente empecé a besarle otra vez, esperando que me escuchara. Lo hizo y la sensación de tener sus manos por mi espalda era increíble. Por esto Angela siempre quería estar a solas con Ben. Por esto Emmett y Rose estaban siempre escabulléndose. ¡Sentirse así por alguien y que creara esos sentimientos en tu interior! Pero yo no estaba preparada para más con Edward y me alegraba saber que él tampoco estaba preparado para más. Esto era suficiente.

Edward suavizó el beso hasta que fueron suaves besitos. Me sonrió y se la devolví. "Sin lugar a dudas prefiero despertarme contigo por las mañanas. No creo que vaya a poder soportar mi despertador otra vez."

"Yo tampoco," suspiré, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Presionó su cabeza contra la mía y respiró hondo. Sonreí, sabiendo que estaba inhalándome como yo hacía muchas veces con él.

"¡Knock, knock!" dijo Alice mientras llamaba a la puerta.

"Estamos despiertos, Ali," dijo Edward. "Ahora bajamos."

"Alguien está de buen humor esta mañana," cantó Alice. Escuchamos su risa apagándose mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

"¿Qué le ha dado esa impresión?" pregunté, mirando a Edward a sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

"He usado su apodo."

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que lentamente estoy consiguiendo que me cuentes todos tus secretos?" tiré del cuello de su camiseta.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que yo he estado haciendo lo mismo contigo?"

"¿Lo crees?"

"Lo sé." Su sonrisa maligna era impresionante.

"Entonces cuéntame un secreto."

"Hay una cosa que puedo hacer que te hará sonreír, quieras o no."

"¿De verdad? ¿El qué?"

Edward sonrió torcidamente y sus hoyuelos aparecieron. Sonreí a la vez que él. "¿Lo ves?" se rió.

"¡Bien!" suspiré. "Pero yo sé una cosa que puedo hacer que hará que dejes de respirar."

"¡No lo creo!" se rió por lo bajo. "Tú eres a la que se le olvida respirar."

Tiré del cuello de su camiseta y le besé justo debajo del cuello. Dejó de respirar y sonreí triunfantemente. "¿Lo ves?" dijo, devolviéndole sus palabras.

Rápidamente me levanté y fui a coger mi bolsa del armario. Sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban y sentí su cálida respiración en la parte de atrás del cuello. Suavemente me besó en la nuca, haciendo que esta vez fuera yo la que dejara de respirar.

Se rió por lo bajo, "Dos pueden jugar a este juego." Me giró para tenerme de frente. "¿Cómo está tu lado?"

"Un poco mejor hoy. Aunque todavía necesito ayuda para vestirme."

"Todavía no te vas a vestir. Es hora de abrir los regalos y eso lo hacemos en pijama." Edward me empujó hacia la puerta.

"Al menos, primero podrías dejar que me peinara y me lavara los dientes."

"¿Por qué? Estás preciosa."

"Porque haría que me sintiera mejor."

"Entonces hazlo, por favor." Me besó en la frente y me soltó.

Entré corriendo en el cuarto de baño y me pasé el cepillo por el pelo. Me lavé los dientes rápidamente. Volví corriendo a la habitación para encontrarme a Edward apoyado contra la pared, como un Dios Griego. Me sonrió y paré en seco. Realmente me estaba sonriendo y me amaba. Era la chica con más suerte del mundo.

Edward se rió por como me había parado. Me cogió de la mano y la agarró fuertemente. Me guió por el pasillo y nos encontramos con Emmett y Rosalie. Los cuatro bajamos las escaleras y entramos en el salón. Jasper y Alice estaba sentados en el suelo al lado del árbol dándose un beso. Esme y Carlisle salieron de la cocina llevando dos bandejas de tazas humeantes.

"Tenemos chocolate caliente para todos," dijo Esme, sonriendo alegremente. Ella y Carlisle soltaron las bandejas.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban mientras me miraba. "Esme hacer el mejor chocolate."

"Edward, querido, creo no eres muy imparcial," le regañó Esme.

"¡Nunca!" Edward se rió y besó a su madre en la mejilla. Parecía un poco sorprendida por eso, pero muy feliz. Alice y Carlisle sonrieron con orgullo mientras Edward le daba a su madre un fuerte abrazo.

Me senté en un extremo del sofá, recogiendo las piernas. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me dio una taza. Le di un sorbito, con cuidado para no quemarme la boca. Sabía tan bien que le di un sorbo más grande.

Edward, con delicadeza, apartó la taza de mis labios. "Despacio, Bella. No queremos que te quemes."

"¡Esme, está excelente!" dije, saboreando el aroma de la deliciosa bebida. Me sonrió y asintió.

"¿Quién va a ser Santa este año?" preguntó Alice, botando en el suelo al lado del árbol. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos avellanos brillaban de alegría. **(a.n.: se refiere a Santa Claus, o Papá Noel, si lo preferís.)**

"Es el año de Edward," dijo Carlisle. Alice hizo un mohín.

"Hazlo tú, Alice," ofreció Edward. "Eres mejor Santa que yo."

Alice dio unas palmadas y gritó. "¡Gracias! Pero aún así más vale que debajo de este árbol haya un regalo para mí de tu parte."

"Por supuesto," Edward se rió por lo bajo. Me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y me apoyé en él con agradecimiento.

"¡Bella!" gritó Alice, saltando y bailando hasta mí. Me dio el regalo. Estaba envuelto en un papel azul con copos de nieve blanco.

Me giré hacia Edward, sonriendo. "¿Hiciste que envolviera mi propio regalo?"

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Cogió mi taza y se inclinó, poniendo la suya y la mía en la mesa. Cuando se sentó recto otra vez, rasgué el papel, triste de ver que mi mejor trabajo envuelto era destruido. Tiré de la tapadera de la caja y miré fijamente mi regalo. No pude evitar gritar y yo normalmente no grito. Dejaba eso a las personas llenas de vida como Alice. Lo levanté y lo abracé fuertemente. Me giré y besé a Edward en los labios.

Emmett silbó y me separé, sonrojándome. "¿Qué te ha regalado, Squirt?"

Lo levanté para que lo viesen. "Es un ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio forrado de cuero."

"¿No tienes ya ese libro?" preguntó Emmett.

"Tiene uno de pasta blanda, pero se está cayendo a pedazos," Edward se rió por lo bajo. "¿Cuántas veces lo has leído, Bella?"

"Perdí la cuenta hace mucho," me encogí de hombros.

"Edward," cantó Alice, extendiéndole un regalo. "Este es de Bella."

Me sonrojé otra vez mientras Edward cogía el regalo. Esperaba que le gustase. No había podido pensar en nada y Alice me aseguró que a Edward le gustaría esto. Le haría daño a mi bolsillo perderme días de trabajo, pero si había a Edward feliz, valía la pena.

Le quitó la tapa a la pequeña caja y levantó las dos estrechas tiras de papel. "Bella, esto es demasiado," me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. "Necesitas el dinero para la universidad."

"Por favor acéptalos, Edward," dije, empujándole las manos al pecho. Luché contra las lágrimas que quería caer. Había estado tan nerviosa sobre si le gustaría el regalo. ¡Sólo se estaba fijando en el precio! ¡Era mi dinero y lo gastaba donde quería! "Alice me ayudó a conseguirlos. Dijo que siempre quisiste verlo."

"Pero Bella..."

"Edward," advirtió Alice.

La miré, sonriendo un poco. Ella sabía lo nerviosa que había estado por su reacción, pero es que había estado pensando que no sería un buen regalo. Nunca pensé que me había sentir mal por comprarlos.

"¿Qué te ha regalado, Edward?" preguntó Esme, intentado aliviar la tensión.

"Bella me ha regalado entradas para ver El Fantasma de la Ópera en Nueva York en Año Nuevo," contestó Edward, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

"Edward, siempre has querido ver eso," dijo Carlisle. "¿Por qué eres tan desagradecido con Bella?"

"¡No!" gritó Edward con sorpresa. "Al menos no lo soy queriendo." Se giró y me miró. "Bella, me encanta tu regalo. Es perfecto. Es sólo que no me gusta la idea de que gastes el dinero para la universidad en mí."

"No necesitas preocuparte por mis finanzas," dije, todavía luchando contra las lágrimas. Quizás si explicaba lo de la ayuda de Alice, estaría feliz con su regalo. "Alice y yo hicimos un trato. Yo compraba las entradas y ella cubría el hotel y los gastos del viaje. Así que la verdad es que ella está pagando casi todos los gastos. Yo sólo he comprado las entradas."

"Vuestro vuelo sale el domingo por la mañana y volvéis el martes por la noche," le informó Alice. "Bella ya ha pedido los días libres en su trabajo. No hay nada más que decir, Edward, excepto agradecérselo a Bella."

Edward sonrió, pero todavía podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. ¡Mi nerviosismo se convirtió en enfado! ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿Cómo podía pensar que tenía derecho a decidir como gastaba mi dinero?

Le acerqué a mí y le susurré ferozmente. "¡Esto no es justo, Edward Cullen! ¡Qué me has regalado un móvil por el amor de Dios! ¡Uno que estarás pagando indefinidamente! Y me has hecho más de un regalo. Esto es todo lo que yo podía hacer por ti y me estás haciendo sentir mal por eso. Por favor, no te preocupes o te sientas culpable, Edward. Por favor, acéptalo. Sólo quería que tuvieras algo muy especial."

Le solté y me dio un fuerte abrazo. "Lo siento mucho, Bella. No quería herir tus sentimientos. Y tienes razón, no estaba siendo justo. No tenía derecho para reaccionar de esa manera. Lo siento mucho. Y el regalo me encanta, de verdad."

Me separé y le quité las entradas a Edward. "Intentemos esto otra vez," dije, sonriéndole. "Edward, ¡mira lo que te he comprado por Navidad!"

"¡Entradas para la Ópera!" Edward se rió, besándome en la frente. "Son perfectas, Bella."

"¡Por fin!" saltó Alice. De broma le dio un tortazo a Edward en la cabeza.

Jasper le extendió a Alice una caja y esta se la dio a Emmett. "¡Te toca, Em!"

Emmett alegremente cogió el papel y rasgó el papel. Era un nuevo juego para su Xbox. "¡Guay!" gritó Emmett. "¿A quién tengo que agradecérselo?"

"A Jasper y a mí," contestó Alice.

"¡Gracias, chicos!" dijo Emmett. Cogió a Alice y la besó en la mejilla. Alice le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y entonces se giró a Jasper para que le diera otro regalo. Seguimos así hasta que todo el mundo había acabado de abrir uno sus regalos. Después de eso, Alice cambió el proceso para que cada persona pudiera abrir el resto de sus regalos antes de pasar a la siguiente.

A Rose le regalaron Alice y Jasper un par de zapatos. Emmett una tarjeta de regalo visa para que comprara, sabiendo que él no tenía el gusto apropiado para elegir algo para ella. Carlisle y Esme le regalaron un pase para pasar todo un día en un spa. Edward le regaló un CD que le había mencionado. Yo le regalé un libro de las actuales modas en Europa.

Rose le regaló a Emmett un juego de guerra y Edward uno de carreras. Yo le regalé una camisa muy elegante y le dije que era para que llevara a Rosalie a algún sitio especial. Carlisle y Esme le regalaron un certificado que le servía para otro año en su gimnasio favorito.

A Jasper le regalaron lo mismo ya que sabían que a los chicos les gustaba hacer ejercicio juntos. Alice le regaló un traje nuevo, completo con calcetines y zapatos. Rosalie le regaló un libro sobre la vida con un adicto a las compras. Alice pensó que realmente era una buena idea y se rió cuando lo vio. Edward le regaló el mismo juego que le había regalado a Emmett así podrían jugar en las dos casas. Yo le regalé una colección de cartas de amor de la época de la Guerra Civil. Parecía muy contento con eso.

Alice le regaló a Edward un traje nuevo, pero sin los zapatos. Me reí por cómo básicamente ella se hacía cargo de vestir a todos los miembros de su familia y amigos. Emmett y Rose le regalaron una recopilación de CDs de famosos conciertos de piano. Jasper le regaló un libro sobre la vida de Debussy. Alice, Carlisle y Esme le regalaron un paquete con toda la información y los billetes para nuestro viaje a Nueva York.

Jasper le regaló a Alice una preciosa pulsera con un colgante con forma de bolsa de la compra. Edward le dio un colgante con forma de tarjeta de crédito. Emmett y Rose le regalaron un colgante con forma de vestido y otro con forma de barra de labios. Yo le dí una tarjeta que le permitía llevarme de compras cualquier día que eligiera y durante tan tanto tiempo como quisiera. Prácticamente me rompió por la mitad cuando me abrazó después de que se la diera. Carlisle y Esme le dieron otro pase para que fuera con Rosa al spa un fin de semana.

Esme le regaló a Carlisle un jersey. Edward y Alice le regalaron un GPS para su coche. Emmett, Jasper y Rose le regalaron un jersey de los RedSkins y entradas para un partido (para que todos los chicos fueran con él). Yo le regalé un bloc de notas que decía 'Del Escritorio del Dr. Carlisle Cullen' en la parte de arriba. Alice me había ayudado mucho con este.

Esme recibió una pulsera de diamantes que era claramente de Carlisle. Yo le regalé un delantal amarillo con rosas y guantes para el horno a juego. Edward se fue corriendo al piso de arriba y volvió cargando el retrato, manteniendo la parte de delante escondida.

"Mamá, a Alice se le ocurrió la idea, y Emmett, Rose y Jasper nos ayudaron," dijo Edward.

Todos nos levantamos y nos acercamos un poco para poder verlo mejor. Era demasiado grande para ponerlo más cerca con las bandejas de por medio. Emmett lo cogió por el otro lado y ayudó a Edward a darle la vuelta para que todos lo viéramos.

Era una pintura al óleo de Edward sentado en un sillón orejero con Alice sentada en el brazo izquierdo. Alice llevaba un precioso vestido verde y que compensaba perfectamente su pelo negro y sus ojos avellanos. Edward llevaba pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca. Contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel y brillantes ojos verdes, especialmente con los tonos marrones del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Parecían un príncipe y una princesa sentados juntos.

Esme ni siquiera podía hablar. Se puso a llorar y hundió la cara en el pecho de Carlisle.

"Creo que no le ha gustado," bromeó Edward. "Probablemente deberíamos ver si podemos devolverlo."

"¡No te atrevas!" gritó Esme. Todos nos reímos y al poco ella también se unió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Entonces te gusta?" preguntó Alice, botando delante de ella.

Esme la cogió y la abrazó fuertemente, besándola en el pelo. "Es perfecto, Alice." Le indicó a Edward que se acercara. Jasper rápidamente sostuvo el lado de Edward, que se acercó y dejó que Esme le abrazara junto con Alice. "Mis queridos hijos. Me hacéis sentir como la mujer con más suerte del mundo."

"¡Vuelta al árbol!" cantó Alice. "¡Bella necesita acabar con sus regalos!"

Me senté, con Edward a mi lado otra vez. Alice me dio una gran caja. "Este es de Jasper y mío, Bella. Esperamos que te guste."

Tuve que apoyarla en las piernas de Edward por lo grande que era. La destapé y moví el papel que había dentro. Podía ver que era ropa. Me levanté y la saqué de la caja. Era un precioso vestido negro. Tenía cuello de pico y se cerraba alrededor del cuello. Había un corazón plateado en el medio y una delgada cadena iba desde la punta del corazón hasta la cintura y pasaba por los lados del vestido.

"¡Alice!" grité. "Es precioso. ¿Pero cuándo me pondré algo como esto?"

"¡En la Ópera, tonta Bella!" Alice se rió. Me dio otra caja. "Este es de Emmett y Rosalie y va con el vestido."

Le di el vestido a Alice, que lo metió con cuidado en la caja. Abrí mi nuevo regalo para encontrarme un par de tacones plateados. Incluso parecían bastante seguros. Me tiré entre Emmett y Rose y les abracé fuertemente. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué," Rosalie se rió por lo bajo. "Sí que agarras fuerte, Bella."

Les solté y me levanté. "Lo siento," solté una risita.

"¡Siéntate!" dijo Alice, empujándome encima de Edward. "Hay más."

"¡Ya no más!" contesté, moviendo las manos. "Esto ya es demasiado."

"Ni un poquito," bromeó Alice, sonriendo malignamente. Me dio una pequeña caja rectangular. "Este es de Carlisle y Esme."

Quizás este no sea tan malo, me dije. La caja no era muy grande por lo que dentro no podía haber algo muy caro. La abrí y me quedé mirándola fijamente. Sentí alegría, miedo, anhelo, y egoísmo.

Miré sus sonrientes caras, las lágrimas deslizándose por la mía. "No... no puedo..."

"Puedes," dijo Esme, dándome un abrazo. "Y lo harás."

"¿Qué es, Squirt?" preguntó Emmett. Le di la caja. "¡Guau!"

"¡Sí!" me reí, limpiándome las lágrimas y mirando al cheque que había en la caja. "Son mis dos próximos años de universidad, todos mis libros y prácticas y algo más."

"Bella," dijo Carlisle, abrazándome fuertemente. "Nunca hemos conocido a alguien que se merezca más una educación universitaria. Por favor, acepta nuestro regalo sin preocupaciones ni culpabilidad."

"Tendréis que dejarme hacer algo para devolvéroslo. No puedo aceptarlo sin hacer nada," protesté.

"Puedes visitarnos para alegrarnos los días," dijo Esme, besándome en la mejilla y acariciándome el pelo.

"Bella," dijo Emmett con severidad, cogiéndome por los hombros y girándome para que le mirase. "Llevo años viéndote trabajar duramente y he dejado que te salgas con la tuya al no dejar que te ayude. Pero no voy a dejar que dejes pasar este regalo. Carlisle y Esme te están dando la oportunidad de ir a la universidad a tiempo completo y graduarte como deberías. Te mereces esto y lo aceptarás." Me quedé mirándole fijamente. Me sonrió y miró detrás de mí. "Edward, haz entrar en razón a tu novia para que acepte este regalo."

"Bella," dijo Edward suavemente.

Emmett me soltó los hombros y me giré para mirar a Edward, sabiendo que en el fondo aceptaría este regalo. Le miré a los ojos verdes y me derretí. La esperanza, el amor, la adoración que había en ellos me decía que esto era un regalo de futuro, no por pena.

Le cogí las manos y las apreté tan fuerte como podía. Miré a Carlisle y Esme. "Gracias. Lo aceptaré gustosamente. Y os haré orgullosos de la decisión de darme esta oportunidad."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Recordad, R&R


	28. 28E Navidad Parte 2

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Navidad – Parte 2: **

"Quiero a todo el mundo vestido y listo para salir en una hora," dijo mi madre.

"¿Una hora?" gritó Alice. "¡En serio mamá!"

"Alice Cullen," le advirtió mi madre frunciendo el ceño.

"Una hora es tiempo de sobra," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

"Emmett, Rose, tengo que pediros un favor," dijo mi madre dulcemente. "¿Os importaría ser Santa y la Sra. Claus este año? A Carlisle y a mí nos gustaría hacer de elfos, para variar."

"¡Demonios, claro!" gritó Emmett.

Rose le dio un golpe. "¡Cuida el lenguaje, Emmett! Nos encantaría, Esme."

"¡Perfecto!" mi madre puso las manos en uno de sus hombros. "Los disfraces ya están en vuestras habitaciones. ¡Alice tenía la sensación de que aceptaríais!"

"Bella," dijo Alice, acercándose a nosotros. "Deberías ponerte ese jersey verde que compramos el otro día. Ven a verme cuando te vistas y te haré algo especial en el pelo."

"Vale," contestó Bella.

Bella y yo subimos juntos las escaleras y entramos en mi habitación. Estaba nervioso porque todavía tenía que darle un regalo y no sabía como se lo tomaría después del regalo de Esme y Carlisle. Respiré hondo mientras la observaba recogiendo su ropa.

Se giró hacia mí y sonrió. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No has suspirado así sólo por diversión. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno..."

"Edward." Se puso las manos en las caderas e intentó mirarme severamente, pero estaba sonriendo.

"Estoy un poco nervioso. Tengo algo más para ti, pero me preocupa que no lo aceptes."

"¿Otro regalo? En serio, Edward, no necesitas hacer todo esto."

"Quería hacerlo, Bella."

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la que no lo tenías debajo del árbol con los otros?"

"Quería que tuvieras la posibilidad de no aceptarlo sin que lo supieran los demás. No quería que pasaras vergüenza."

"¡Oh, Edward!" se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. "Eres tan dulce y atento. Incluso si estás peloteándome para que acepte tu regalo."

"Prometo que cada palabra que he dicho es verdad."

"Bien, entonces," dijo, soltándome. "Veamos este regalo."

La cogí de la mano y la senté en la cama. Me senté a su lado y saqué una caja de debajo de mi almohada. "Vi esto y pensé que te gustaría tenerlo."

Cogió la caja y me miró escépticamente. Abrió la tapa y se quedó mirando el regalo fijamente, sin moverse ni hablar.

"Si no te gusta o es demasiado, puedo devolverlo."

Se giró y me agarró fuertemente del cuello. "Es precioso, Edward." Me soltó y me sonrió. "¿Me lo pones?"

Asentí, sonriendo. No podía creer que fuera a aceptar el regalo sin pelear. Saqué el collar de la caja. Tenía una esmeralda con un pequeño diamante encima. La cadena era de oro y muy femenina. Lo había visto en el centro comercial cuando fui a verla y pensé que quedaría perfecto contra su piel. Se levantó el pelo y se lo puso a un lado. Me incliné y la besé en el cuello. Dejó de respirar por un segundo y sonreí. Me emocionaba saber que yo le había causado esa reacción.

Le puse el collar alrededor del cuello. Cerré el broche y me aseguré de que estaba bien cerrado. La besé en el cuello otra vez. "¿Te gustaría mirarte en el espejo?"

Asintió y me cogió la mano, llevándome al cuarto de baño con ella. Se quedó mirando fijamente su reflejo y delicadamente se tocó el collar. "Edward, es tan bonito. Y pega con tus ojos."

Le sonreí, apretándomela contra el pecho. "Me alegro de que te guste, Bella."

Se giró en mis brazos y cogió mi cara entre sus manos. Me acercó un poco y me besó suavemente. Iba a levantar la cabeza, pero ella apretó más, presionando nuestros labios más firmemente. Si quería un beso de verdad, entonces la ayudaría con eso.

La levanté y la senté en el mostrador para que no tuviera que estar de puntillas. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enredó los dedos en mi pelo mientras yo le lamía el labio inferior. Abrió la boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Deslicé las manos debajo de su camiseta y las apoyé contra su espalda, apretándola contra mí. Finalmente tuvimos que parar para respirar pero cuando lo hicimos, los dos estábamos sonriendo como idiotas.

"Deberíamos arreglarnos ahora," dijo Bella, bajándose del mostrador. "Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?" pregunté mientras cogía su ropa de la cama.

"Cada Navidad, vamos al hospital como familia y damos regalos a los niños hospitalizados."

"¡Guau! ¿De verdad?" asentí. "Edward, tú y tu familia sois tan solidarioss. Es asombroso."

"Sólo intentamos devolver algo del amor y buena suerte que se nos ha dado."

Bella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me sonrió. "Claramente he estado sintiendo tu amor y disfrutando una muy buena suerte."

"Todavía tienen que pasar más cosas, preciosa. Te lo prometo." La besé suavemente. Planeaba hacer su vida tan feliz como pudiera.

Sonrió y me dio la espalda. "Lo mismo que ayer, Tutor-boy."

Sonreí mientras le levantaba la camiseta. Hoy podía desabrocharle el sujetador mucho más rápido y sin tantos nervios. Solté su camiseta y entró en el cuarto de baño. Escuché el agua correr un momento más tarde.

Estaba abrochándome mis vaqueros negros cuando escuché su voz salir del cuarto de baño. Abrí un poco la puerta. Estaba cantando en la ducha y sonaba precioso mientras rebotaba en los azulejos.

"… _How you found something in me - That I never knew was there - But you uncovered it so easily - You turn me like the season - And I began to change - You wrapped your arms around me - Now I'll never be the same - That's how love works - That's how love moves…" (Faith Hill, That's How Love Moves)_

Sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Me giré, y me encontré a Alice detrás de mí. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda mientras se mecía sobre los talones. Tenía una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

"Alice."

"Edward."

"¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?"

"He venido para ver si Bella ya estaba lista para que le arreglara el pelo."

"Está en la ducha."

"Ya me he dado cuenta. Tiene una voz muy bonita."

"Fuera."

"Todavía no. ¿Qué planeas llevar con esos pantalones?" Fui a mi armario y saqué la camiseta gris que planeaba ponerme. "¡Absolutamente no!" gritó Alice. Entró en mi armario y sacó una camiseta color granate. "Te vas a poner esto. Puedes ponerte los botines ya que andaremos bastante."

"Gracias, gran genio de la moda."

"¡Sabes que te encanta! Haz que Bella venga a verme cuando salga."

"¿Alice?" dijo Bella. No me había dado cuenta de que ya había cortado el agua.

"¡Sí, Bella!" contestó Alice.

"Ven aquí, por favor. Edward, aléjate de la puerta," dijo Bella.

Alice me sacó la lengua y me fui hacia la cama. Me quité la camiseta y cogí la otra de la percha.

Me había duchado anoche después de que Bella dejara de hablar. Había tenido un sueño muy interesante sobre mí y después de eso tuve la necesidad de una ducha fría. Aunque no estaba mentalmente preparado para más, mi cuerpo tenía sus propias ideas. Ni incluso la que yo pensé que amaba me hizo sentir así. ¡Sólo Bella! Y era porque esta vez, la amaba realmente y ella me correspondía.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Alice salió. Paró delante de mí y me indicó con el dedo que me agachara a su altura. "¿Cómo se ha quitado y puesto eso estos últimos días, Edward?" susurró Alice.

Tragué saliva, haciendo que la tintineante risa de Alice llenara la habitación.

Me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Se rió otra vez y salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Me puse la camiseta que Alice había elegido para mí. La puerta del baño se abrió otra vez y Bella salió, llevando un precioso jersey verde con cuello de pico. Su collar caía perfectamente sobre la línea de la camiseta. Estaba exquisita.

Me miró y sonrió. "Me gusta como te queda el color de esa camiseta, Edward. Va muy bien con tu pelo."

Me acerqué a ella y la besé suavemente. "Estás preciosa, Bella."

"Todavía no he terminado. Voy a ver a la genio de la peluquería." Bella pasó los dedos por mi pelo, apartándomelo de la ceja. Cerré los ojos, me encantaba esa sensación. "¿Ha intentado hacer algo con tu pelo?"

"Lo intentó, fracasó y se rindió," me reí por lo bajo.

"No importa. Me gusta tu pelo tal y como es. Me da muchas excusas para poder tocarlo."

"No necesitas excusas," suspiré, acercándomela por las caderas.

Su mano bajó a mi cara y paró en mi cuello. Lo besó dulcemente. "Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Alice."

La apreté más contra mí y apoyé la cabeza en la suya. "Un minuto más, por favor."

Suspiró y presionó las manos contra mi pecho. "Uno más." Pasó el minuto entero deslizando las manos por mi estómago y mi espalda. Fueron unos maravillosos sesenta segundos que pasaron demasiado rápido. Bella suspiró otra vez.

Abrí los ojos, le levanté la cabeza y la besé en los labios. "No dejes que Alice tarde mucho."

Se rió. "Como si tuviera ese tipo de control sobre ella. Tú eres el único bajo mi hechizo, Tutor-boy."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." La besé otra vez y con reticencia la solté. Me sonrió dulcemente mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y acabé de arreglarme. Cogí mi reloj de la cómoda y me dirigí al piso de abajo, mientras me lo abrochaba. Me encontré con Emmett y Jasper en la segunda planta, en la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" pregunté.

"¡Calla!" dijo Emmett entre dientes. "Están hablando sobre nosotros y queremos enterarnos."

Me acerqué un poco más y les sonreí con malicia. "¿Qué están diciendo sobre vosotros?"

"Acaban de terminar de decir oohhh y aahhh por el anillo de Rose. Ahora están hablando sobre ti," dijo Jasper.

"¿Por qué las chicas sienten la necesidad de cotillear?" dije, pero me encontré acercándome más a la puerta.

La voz de Rose flotó a través de la puerta. "¿Qué le dijiste a Edward cuando viste el collar? ¿Está todavía vivo después de la reacción que tuviste con el regalo de Esme y Carlisle?"

"No recuerdo verlo entre los regalos que envolví," dijo Alice.

"No era parte de los regalos. Estaba en la habitación de Edward," contestó la suave voz de Bella. "¿Y por qué todo el mundo supone que voy a pegar a alguien?"

"¡Emmett!" Rose y Alice se rieron en voz baja.

"¡Edward se está convirtiendo en un astuto diablillo!" Alice se rió. "¡No puedo creer que consiguiera ocultármelo!"

"Unas cuantas de semanas contigo y pasa de ser un chico malhumorado a uno cursi y romántico," bromeó Rose.

"Realmente es dulce y muy cariñoso," dijo Bella.

"¿Has oído eso, Eddie?" Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "¡Eres dulce y cariñoso! Con azúcar y todo."

De broma le di un golpe en el brazo. Lo que hizo que sonriera más.

"Va con sus ojos perfectamente," dijo Alice.

"Creo que por eso lo compró," Bella se rió por lo bajo. "Como si necesitase otra razón para pensar en él. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es cerrar los ojos y allí está."

"Está muy enamorada de ti, Eddie," susurró Jasper.

"¡Jazz!" dijo Emmett. "Hermana pequeña," señaló la puerta. "Hermano mayor," se señalo a él mismo. "¿Recuerdas?"

"¡Calla! ¡Tú eres el que la magulló!" discutió Jasper.

Empecé a reírme de ellos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, revelando a una Rosalie muy enfadada. "¿Qué demonios os creéis que estáis haciendo?"

"Estoy intentando que estos dos bajen," dije rápidamente. Jasper y Emmett me miraron con furia. "Estaban escuchándoos hablar, chicas."

Alice y Bella aparecieron detrás de Rosalie. Rosalie respiró hondo y gritó, "¡ESME!"

Mi madre salió corriendo del estudio de Carlisle. "¿Qué pasa, Rose?"

Rose sonrió con malicia y se giró para mirar a mi madre. "Tu hijo y sus amigos estaban escuchándonos a escondidas."

"¡Yo no estaba metido en esto!" insistí.

"¡Sí lo estaba!" gritaron Emmett y Jasper. Se giraron hacia mí y sonrieron malignamente.

"Los tres, iros abajo en este instante. Hablaré con vosotros en un momento," ordenó mi madre.

"¡Santa tiene problemas!" cantó Bella. Las chicas y mi madre empezaron a reírse.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos sentamos en el sofá. Empezamos a darnos puñetazos en los hombros hasta que estábamos riéndonos.

"Acabamos de comportarnos como niños de instituto," Jasper se rió por lo bajo. "¿En qué estábamos pensando?"

"Bueno, ¿quién era el cerebro detrás de todo?" pregunté.

"¡Emmett!" dijo Jasper.

"Parecía seguro en ese momento," Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que podríamos oírlas acercarse a la puerta. No es mi culpa que alguien empezara a discutir conmigo. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices sobre mi hermana,"

"Deberías darte cuenta de que es una mujer y no una niña pequeña," dijo Jasper.

"¡Lo estoy intentando!" dijo Emmett. "Prometí cuidar de ella y eso es todo lo que estoy haciendo.

"Emmett," dijo mi madre. Levantamos la mirada para verla delante de la televisión. "Puedes cuidad de Bella sin ser despótico."

"Sí, Esme," contestó Emmett.

"¿A quién le importaría explicar lo que acaba de pasar en el piso de arriba?" preguntó mi madre.

Emmett y Jasper me señalaron. Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco, mirando a los dos cobardes.

"Estaba bajando las escaleras y vi a Santa y a su ayudante contra la puerta de Alice. Les pregunté lo que estaban haciendo y dijeron que las chicas estaban hablando sobre ellos. Estaba a punto de irme y hacer que vinieran conmigo cuando empezaron a discutir por un comentario que Jazz hizo sobre algo que Bella dijo."

"Es de muy mala educación escuchar una conversación que no está dirigida a ti," dijo mi madre. "Si las chicas querían que las oyeseis, la puerta hubiera estado abierta o lo habrían dicho delante de vosotros. Más vale que esto sólo pase una vez. Espero que los tres os disculpéis con las chicas cuando bajen."

"Sí, Esme," dijimos juntos.

Mi madre sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

Me giré hacia mis dos _amigos_. "¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que cada vez que estoy con vosotros, me meto en problemas por algo?"

"Si no fuera por nosotros," dijo Emmett, señalando entre Jasper y él. "Nunca te divertirías."

"¿Llamas diversión a que mi madre nos grite?" le acusé.

"Nop. Llamamos diversión a verte arrastrarte detrás de Bella." Jasper se rió por lo bajo.

"Todavía no veo como eso es divertido para mí," murmuré, cruzando los brazos.

"Jasper, no lo sabe. Todavía no la ha enfadado. ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer que estoy a punto de explicar esto en referencia a mi propia hermana!" gimió Emmett.

Me giré para mirarle. Parecía seriamente irritado por lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir.

"Edward, una de las ventajas de enfadar a tu chica es el beso de reconciliación. Bella bajará, tú te comportarás de forma cursi y te arrastrarás y entonces te besará para dejarte saber que estás perdonado. Es un beso que vale la pena, confía en mí. Pero si es posible, no me hagas verlo," suplicó Emmett.

Parecía muy seguro de sus palabras. Jasper estaba asintiendo para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo. No entendía nada de esto. Sabía que amaban a Rose y a Alice más que su vida ¿por qué querrían enfadarlas? Me estaba empezando a sentir mal al pensar en la idea de que Bella estuviera verdaderamente enfadada conmigo. Sabía que todas las parejas discutían, pero las cosas eran todavía tan nuevas entre nosotros. No quería arruinarlas.

"Edward," dijo Bella, a mi lado.

Salté un poco porque había estado perdido en mis pensamientos. Emmett y Jasper se rieron de mí. Levanté la mirada para ver la cara de Bella. Estaba manteniendo la cara inexpresiva a propósito. Extendió la mano y se la cogí. Me llevó a la habitación donde estaba mi piano.

Paró y se giró hacia mí. "¿Estabas con esos tontos?"

"No a propósito. Realmente estaba intentando que bajaran. Pero entones escuché a Rosalie preguntarte por el collar y supongo que quería asegurarme de que te gustaba de verdad."

"Edward, te dije que me gustaba. Te dije que nunca te mentiría."

"Lo siento, Bella."

"Lo sé. Es difícil resistirse a Emmett cuando te mete en uno de sus planes. Yo he estado metida en algunos. Sólo intenta quedarte con los que no invadan la privacidad de los demás. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Haré todo lo que pueda," prometí.

Bella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enredó los dedos en mi pelo. Me bajó la cara y presionó nuestros labios. Me lamió el labio inferior y abrí la boca alegremente. La dejé controlar el beso y fue una de esas elecciones que cambiaron mi mundo. ¡Esta mujer estaba besándome y probablemente era el mejor beso de mi vida! No entendía como había tenido tanta suerte, pero haría todo lo que pudiera para no darlo por hecho.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Me hace gracia la idea de los chicos comportándose como niños pequeños. ¿Y qué os ha parecido el regalo de Edward?

Decidme vuestra opinión. R&R

En el siguiente cap, por fin veremos a la ex-novia de Edward. Y la venganza de Alice.


	29. 29A Navidad Parte 3

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Navidad – Parte 3: **

Me encantaba la Navidad. Siempre me había encantado, desde que me di cuenta del cambio que provocaba en la gente a mi alrededor. ¡Sin mencionar todas las oportunidades de compras! ¡No me tomes mal! Yo no soy nada materialista ni superficial. Es sólo que me gustaba la moda y vestir bien. Sabía la suerte que tenía por haber nacido en una familia sin problemas económicos. La Navidad significaba que podía compartir mi buena suerte con otros que se lo merecían de verdad.

La mayoría de la gente estaría muy triste por estar en el ala de los niños en Navidad. ¡No yo! Soy demasiado alegre. No lo veo como lo peor posible. Si esos niños están en el hospital entonces todavía están vivos y tienen una oportunidad de ponerse bien. Sería mejor para ellos estar en casa y seguros, pero esa no es nuestra decisión. Nadie sabe por qué los niños se ponen enfermos o por qué los médicos no han encontrado las curas todavía. Sí que sé que puedes hacer que esos niños olviden que están enfermos y tristes por un tiempo.

Aparqué mi Porshe al lado del coche de Edward. Rose aparcó a mi lado y después mis padres en el Mercedes de Carlisle. Me bajé de un salto y corrí al Volvo de Edward. Él ya había abierto el maletero y estaba cogiendo la primera de muchas bolsas de regalos.

"¡Recordad!" canté. "Los regalos de niños están en el papel verde y los de niñas en el rojo."

"¡Guau!" dijo Bella. "¿Hay tantos niños aquí?"

"No, pero muchos tienen hermanos," explicó Edward. "Traemos suficientes para que cada niño tenga un regalo. Las enfermedades afectan a la familia entera, no sólo al niño enfermo."

"Esme debe estar muy orgullosa de vosotros," dijo Bella, mirándonos a mi hermano y a mí.

"Intentamos que se sienta así," contesté, guiñándole. Y me acerqué un poco más a Bella. "¡Tengo que compensar mis salvajes fiestas de alguna manera!"

Bella se rió alegremente antes de acercarme. "Alice, me gusta que finjas que eres salvaje cuando todo lo que eres en realidad es una adicta a las compras."

"Comparada a mi hermano, soy el niño-salvaje original," me reí por lo bajo.

"Quizás sólo está fingiendo," susurró Bella. Ahora me tocaba a mí reír.

"¡Oh, Santa!" dijo Edward. Emmett se acercó. Edward le dio dos bolsas.

"Chicas, seréis las ayudantes de Santa con Esme, sacando los regalos de las bolsas," dijo Carlisle. "Los chicos y yo llevaremos las bolsas."

"Rose, haces que la Sra. Claus parezca una supermodelo," Bella soltó una risita.

"Intento atenuarlo, Bella," dijo Rose con una sonrisa maligna. "Pero cuando estás tan buena..." Se abrazaron y se rieron. Se iban a llevar realmente bien. ¡Ya podía verlo!

Nos dirigimos al hospital y Bella y yo nos adelantamos corriendo para abrirles las puertas a los chicos. Edward intentó decirle algo sobre correr, pero una mirada de Bella le calló. Realmente quise reírme, pero decidí contenerme. ¡El espíritu navideño y todo eso!

La primera habitación a la que entramos estaba ocupada por una niña de ocho años con leucemia llamada Kristine. Todos los años me estudiaba las listas y me aprendía los nombres de todos los niños para ayudar a Santa y a la Sra. Claus. Kristine estaba sentada en su cama con su hermano de cinco años. Parecía cansada y había perdido todo el pelo por los tratamientos de quimioterapia. Saqué mi mejor sonrisa y entré en la habitación.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Kristine!" canté.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó la niña.

"Me llamo Alice y soy una de las ayudantes de Santa." Me giré y señalé la puerta cuando Emmett y Rose entraban con el resto de mi familia detrás.

"¡Santa!" gritaron los dos niños. Sus padres se levantaron y se acercaron a la cama.

"¡Eso es!" dije.

"¡Jo, jo, jo!" dijo Emmett. "He comprobado mi lista dos veces y dice que Kristine y Benji han sido muy buenos este año."

"¡Sí!" exclamó Kristine, incorporándose en la cama. "¡Benji incluso me dejó sus juguetes ayer!" El niño sólo pudo asentir. Estaba sobrecogido por Santa y la Sra. Claus.

Edward le dio a Bella un regalo verde y le susurró algo suavemente. Cuando se giró hacia mí, tenía los ojos llorosos. Tenía un corazón tan tierno. Esme sacó un regalo rojo y se acercó a la cama con Bella.

"Estas ayudantes son Esme y Bella," expliqué, señalándolas. "Santa ha venido aquí personalmente para traeros a cada uno un regalo de Navidad muy especial."

"¡Gracias, Santa!" gritó Kristine, cogiendo el regalo rojo.

"¡Guau!" dijo Benji, cogiendo su regalo de Bella. Todos nos reímos con eso. Vimos como los dos niños abrían sus regalos. Esta siempre era la mejor parte, ver como sus ojos se iluminaban de felicidad.

"¡Mami! ¡Es una Barbie Navideña! ¡Tiene un reno!" gritó Kristine.

"¡Un dinosaurio!" gritó Benji. "Papi, ¿de qué tipo es?"

"Parece un stegosaurus," dijo el padre de Benji. **(a.n.: como comprenderéis, el nombre de un dinosaurio no viene en un diccionario, así que lo he dejado así, espero que lo entendáis.)**

"Santa y yo nos alegramos mucho de que os gusten los regalos," dijo Rosalie. "Nos encantaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero como podéis ver, tenemos muchos regalos que entregar." Rose se acercó a la cama y puso la mano sobre la de Kristine. "Ahora, Kristine, Santa y yo esperamos que estés en la lista de niños buenos el año que viene. Asegúrate de escuchar a tus médicos y a tus padres y ponte fuerte. Tendrás nueve el año que viene. Esa es una buena edad para una bici de niña mayor si estás lo suficientemente sana para montarla."

"¡Guau! ¡Realmente sois Santa y la Sra. Claus!" jadeó Kristine. "Aunque tengo una pregunta."

"¿El qué, cariño?" pregunté.

"Sabemos que Santa es Santa Claus, pero ¿cuál es tu primer nombre, Sra. Claus?" preguntó Kristine.

"Es Rose," dijo Rosalie suavemente. Besó a Kristine en la mejilla y todos salimos de la habitación.

Me acerqué a Bella y le di un abrazo. "Lo has hecho muy bien. Por muy triste que estemos por los niños, nunca podemos llorar delante de ellos. Necesitan pensamientos alegres y positivos y no lágrimas."

"¿Se pone más fácil?" preguntó Bella, mirándome con esperanza en sus dulces ojos marrones.

"La verdad es que no. Pero aprendes a ponerles por delante de ti y sonreís quieras o no," contesté. Bella asintió y sonrió. "¡Exactamente, Bella!"

Seguimos recorriendo el ala. Yo entraba primero en todas las habitaciones y decía el nombre de los niños. Ayudaba a convencerlos de que Rose y Emmett eran los de verdad. Aunque con la alegre personalidad de Emmett y estruendosa voz, no tenía mucho que hacer. La mayoría de los niños se quedaban maravillados por lo guapa que era la Sra. Claus comparada con sus libros de historias.

Hicimos un pequeño descanso cuando acabamos un extremo del ala para dejar que los chicos soltaran las bolsas un rato. Todavía teníamos muchos regalos y las bolsas pesaban bastante. Fui corriendo a la estación de enfermeras para desearles una feliz navidad a las chicas que trabajaban allí. Me había ayudado a aprenderme la lista de nombres.

"¡Hola!" canté mientras me acercaba.

"¡Alice!" dijo Mary mientras salía de detrás del escritorio y me abrazaba fuertemente. "¿Están contigo el Dr. y la Sra. Cullen?"

"Sí. Están descansando a la vuelta de la esquina. Acabamos de terminar un extremo del ala."

"Tu familia es tan dulce por hacer esto cada año."

"Este año tenemos un nuevo Santa y Sra. Claus. Santa es mucho más creíble sin el cojín en el estómago. Y la Sra. Claus está haciendo que todos la miren."

"¿El doctor Cullen y su mujer se lo cedieron?"

"¡No!" me reí. "Mis buenos amigos Emmett y Rosalie se ofrecieron voluntarios."

"Rosalie... ¿no es esa la chica rubia tan guapa? La hermana de tu novio, ¿verdad?"

"¡Mary, tienes una memoria excelente!"

"Los recuerdo del año pasado." Mary frunció el ceño por un segundo y suspiró. "Alice, hablando de gente que recuerdo..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"La chica Stanley está en el hospital. Ella y su madre, la cotilla de la ciudad, se han ofrecido a dejar caramelos durante el día."

"Esa... ¡tan falsa!" gruñí. "¿En qué planta están?"

"Sally me ha llamado de la quinta planta para decírmelo. Sabía que estarías aquí y querrías saberlo."

"¡Ali!" me llamó Edward mientras él y Bella se acercaba corriendo y riéndose. "Necesitas venir a ayudar a Emmett. ¡Está teniendo un fallo con la ropa!"

"¡Él... él... ha rajado los pantalones!" jadeó Bella a través de su risa.

"¡No!" jadeé.

"¡Tengo justo lo que hace falta!" dijo Mary. Rodeó el escritorio y buscó algo en su bolso. Volvió con una bobina y una aguja. "Siempre lo llevo conmigo para pequeños accidentes."

Las cogí y se las di a Edward. "Llévaselo a mamá. Ahora voy." Edward asintió, todavía riéndose por lo bajo. Él y Bella se fueron corriendo.

"¡Guau! ¿Ese era Edward?" preguntó Mary con sobrecogimiento en la voz.

"¡Sí!" sonreí de oreja a oreja.

"¡Alice, ese no es el mismo chico que ha estado aquí estos últimos años!"

"¡Lo sé! La chica morena que estaba con él es su novia Bella. ¡Están muy enamorados!"

"¡Y el destino tiene que poner a la malvada chica Stanley en el hospital el mismo día que estáis aquí! Eso no es justo. Nunca me gustaron ni ella ni su madre pero después de lo que le hizo a Edward... la verdad es que ella es la primera persona que alguna vez he detestado. ¿No es eso triste?"

"No te preocupes por ella, Mary. Si esa... digamos que si se acerca a mi hermano, necesitará su propio entrega-caramelos."

"Alice, querida," me llamó mi madre entre risas. "No puedo hacerlo. ¡Por favor, ayuda!"

"Te veré más tarde, Mary," dije, dándole un abrazo. "¡Tengo que salvar los pantalones de Santa!"

Diez minutos y dos pinchazos después, tenía a Emmett de nuevo de una pieza. El ala se había llenado con nuestra risa durante el proceso entero. Los gritos de Emmett cuando le pinchábamos no ayudaron nada. Lo recogimos todo y nos dirigimos al otro extremo del ala.

Tardamos sobre una hora y media en acabar de entregar los regalos a cada niño. Sobraron algunos así que Edward y Bella los llevaron al garaje. Mis padres los dejarían en algún centro de donaciones más tarde. Decidieron ir a su despacho para ver sus mensajes.

Cogí a Jasper. "Tenemos que ir a la quinta planta."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Jasper, viendo mi mezcla de alegría y enfado.

"Ella está aquí en el hospital."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Rosalie, al notar mi tono de voz.

"_¡Ella!_" gruñí.

"Por favor, dime que le vamos a hacer algo," suplicó Emmett, frotándose las manos.

"Nada demasiado drástico," dijo, sonriendo malignamente. "Pero quiero asegurarme de que se retuerce un poco."

"¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Rosalie.

"¡Es muy simple!" contesté. "No será tan divertido como mi plan original, pero funcionará. Casualmente tenemos una conversación sobre lo maravillosamente que están Edward y Bella juntos. Entonces hablamos de la estúpida, idiota y tonta niña que pensó que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella."

"¿Dejarle saber lo que se está perdiendo?" preguntó Jasper, levantando una ceja.

"Es lo suficientemente egoísta para que le importe," me encogí de hombros. "¡Se la comerá por dentro!"

"¿Y si intenta causarle problemas a Edward?" preguntó Rose.

Me reí por lo bajo. "¿Y quién de nosotros dejará que se acerque lo suficiente para que haga eso?"

"Desafío a todos a que intenten arruinar la relación de mi hermana," dijo Emmett, cruzando los brazos.

"Con cuidado, Em," dije con una sonrisa. "¡No queremos que también rajes tu chaqueta!"

Corrimos a los ascensores y nos dirigimos a la quinta planta. Les guié al escritorio de la enfermera.

"¡Sally!" canté.

"¡Alice!" gritó, saliendo del escritorio para abrazarme. "Mary y yo estábamos hablando de ti antes."

"Acabo de dejar a Mary. Me lo ha contado," dije. "Bueno, ¿dónde está?"

Sally se rió por lo bajo, "La he enviado a la habitación de Mr. Davies. ¡A que le cambie su orinal!"

Me reí y la abracé. "Sally, siempre estaré en deuda contigo."

"Alice, es todo un placer para mí. Alguien que se mete con la familia Cullen se mete conmigo," contestó Sally. Miró a mí alrededor. "Jasper, Rosalie, os recuerdo del año pasado. Es bueno volver a veros, Pero Santa, ¿quién eres tú?"

"¡Santa es el prometido de Rose!" anuncié alegremente, cogiendo la mano de Rose y enseñándole a Sally su anillo.

Emmett se quitó el sombrero y la barba de mentira. "Soy Emmett."

"¡Hola y felicidades!" dijo Sally.

"Alice," me susurró Jasper al oído. "Viene por el pasillo y no está de muy buen humor."

Asentí y me giré hacia Sally. Le guiñé el ojo y esperé que Jessica Stanley se acercara un poco más. Entonces, más alto de lo que era necesario, empecé a hablar.

"Emmett se declaró anoche delante del árbol de Navidad. Fue tan tierno y romántico. Creo que le dio algunas ideas a Edward. Está saliendo con la hermana de Emmett y están muy enamorados. No puedo esperar a que conozcas a Bella. Es una chica encantadora y nuestros padres la adoran. Estaban tan contentos cuando Edward terminó con esa horrible chica Stanley. Esa relación nunca habría llegado a ninguna parte. Esa chica fue lo suficientemente tonta para pensar que Edward no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella."

"¿Puedes imaginártelo?" añadió Rosalie. "¡Cómo puede alguien pensar que es mejor que Edward Cullen me supera! Si no fuera mucho más joven que yo, hubiera salido con él."

"He tenido suerte de que sea más joven," se rió Emmett, mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Rosalie. "Además, mi hermana está mucho mejor con él."

"Por mucho que desee tenerte como cuñado, Emmett," dijo Jasper. "No puedo decir que hubiera estado decepcionado si fuera Edward. Es muy buen chico. Siempre es honesto y va al grano. Aunque Bella le complementa perfectamente. Es su media naranja."

Estuve atenta de Jessica durante nuestra conversación. Al principio estaba en shock por habernos visto, después sintió celos al oír hablar de Bella, después furia cuando hablamos de ella, se quedó sobrecogida cuando Rose habló de Edward, y después volvió a los celos. ¡Qué mal que no pudiera hacer nada por eso! Me reí por dentro mientras veía a esta egoísta y malvada chica comportarse como si sintiera algo por mi hermano.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" preguntó Sally.

"Él y Bella se han escapado al coche," contesté, guiñando con mucha exageración. "No estoy segura de si volveremos a verles esta noche."

"¡Qué!" gritó Jessica.

Todos nos giramos para mirarla. Sally se puso delante de nosotros. "Señorita Stanley, ¡estás es un hospital!" dijo entre dientes. "Hay personas muy enfermas en esta planta y no necesitan que les molestes. Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Nad... Nada," tartamudeó Jessica. "Um... Alice, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?" la chica actualmente intentó sonreírme. ¡Era tan estúpida!

Le devolví su falsa sonrisa, pero la mía era mejor. "Lo siento... ¿quién eres?"

"¡Oh!" dijo Jessica. "Creía que... Soy Jessica. Solía salir con Edward."

La miré con confusión y después como si la recordara. "Lo siento, Jessica. Sólo te vi una vez y estabas a cuatro patas. No te vi mucho la cara."

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Sally estaban riéndose en voz baja detrás de mí. Les ignoré y seguí sonriendo a mi presa.

"Juraría que la última vez tenías más pelo. ¿Te trajo Santa cera depilatoria?" pregunté.

Jessica se quedó mirándome fijamente. Tenía la boca abierta y una expresión de horror. ¡Bien!

"O quizás era el chico al que estabas ayudando. Podía ver que le costaría encontrar su camino en la oscuridad. Por supuesto, probablemente es uno de los chicos que echa la culpa al encogimiento," me reí por lo bajo. "¿Cómo está?"

"No lo sé."

"¿No estáis juntos?" pregunté, haciendo como que estaba en shock. "¡Qué pena!"

"Um... él sólo estaba allí para..."

"¡Oh! ¡No necesitas contármelo! He oído que a muchos adolescentes les gusta experimentar. Supongo que podrías llamarlo la fase de bestialidad," dije dulcemente. "Al menos para él," murmuré muy bajo para que no me oyera.

Tenía los ojos desenfocados mientras intentaba comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera a ayudarla.

"Es sólo que... quería saber cómo le iba a Edward," dijo Jessica, intentando poner su falsa sonrisa otra vez. "Realmente le echo de menos. Nunca pude disculparme por esa noche. Todo fue un gran malentendido."

Me mordí la mejilla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a lo que hizo un malentendido? ¡Si ahora mismo no estuviéramos en un hospital! Pero la reputación de mi padre era más importante que esta _cosa_ que tenía delante.

"¡Eso es agua pasada! ¿Sabes? Probablemente ni siquiera se acuerda de ti. Para serte sincera," solté una risita." Ni siquiera yo recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche. ¡Estábamos tan contentos de que decidieras seguir adelante! ¡Seguir fingiendo le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Edward! Quería sentir algo por ti, ¡pero no había chispa! A veces pasa eso. ¡Bueno! ¡Después salimos a celebrarlo!" le guiñé. "¡Las resacas fueron brutales!"

"¿Podrías decirle hola de mi parte, por favor?" preguntó Jessica.

"Intentaré recordarlo," me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es que soy horrible con los nombres. Es Jennifer, ¿verdad?" contesté. Me miré la muñeca. "¡Oh! Mira que hora es. Más vale que nos aseguremos de que Edward y Bella están decentes antes de que mis padres vayan al garaje."

Me giré hacia Sally y la abracé. Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me guiñó el ojo.

"¡Sally! Ha sido fantástico verte, como siempre. Llamaré para quedar para comer contigo y las chicas pronto." Me giré de nuevo a Jessica. "¡Feliz Navidad, Jennifer!"

Le dije adiós con la mano mientras entraba en el ascensor con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, nos echamos a reír. A Edward probablemente le molestaría por lo tierno de corazón que es, pero sabía que nunca lo averiguaría. Le protegería justo como he hecho durante toda su vida. ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermano y sale impune de eso!

"Ojalá hubiera encontrado una excusa para pegarle," suspiré, apoyándome contra Jasper. "¡Pero me aguantaré con enfurecerla cualquier día!"

"¡No te preocupes, Alice! A esa chica le carcomen por dentro sus celos de Bella. Se autodestruirá en un tiempo," dijo Jasper.

"¡La venganza es tan dulce!" me reí por lo bajo.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Siento muchísimo lo de la semana pasada, unos problemas personales me impidieron acabar el cap y actualizar. Lo siento de verdad. No volverá a pasar, al menos eso espero.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el cap? ¿Os gustó la venganza? Si os ha parecido poco, no os preocupéis, Jessica volverá a salir más adelante, y será Bella la que se vengue esa vez, pero para eso todavía falta bastante.

Decidme vuestra opinión, R&R


	30. 30E Nieve

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Nieve: **

Me tomé un descanso del videojuego al que había estado jugando con Emmett y Jasper. Me levanté y me estiré, buscando a Bella.

Estaba al lado de la gran ventana, mirando fijamente el patio cubierto de nieve. Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé en un cálido abrazo.

"¿En qué estás tan concentrada, cariño?" le susurré al oído.

"¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de lo limpio que la nieve hace que parezca todo?"

"¿Limpio?"

"Sí. Es blanco, puro. Sin suciedad, hierba, nada excepto la nieve. Y entonces se derrite y empapa el suelo. Es divertido como algo que parece tan limpio hace todo lo demás tan sucio. Es como si la nieve fuera buena y mala a la vez."

"¿La nieve es buena y mala?" me reí por lo bajo.

"No literalmente, Edward." Movió una mano. "No me eches cuenta. Mi mente está divagando."

De repente me llené de anticipación cuando se me ocurrió una genial idea. "¿Te gustaría salir y jugar en la nieve conmigo?"

"¿Jugar en la nieve?" se rió.

"Sí. ¿Eres demasiado mayor para jugar conmigo?" pregunté, girándola para poder mirarla.

"Tenemos la misma edad, Tutor-boy," dijo, levantando una ceja.

"Físicamente, sí. Pero, ¿cuántos años tiene tu corazón, Bella? ¡Venga!" supliqué, tirándole un poco del brazo para llevarla hasta el armario de los abrigos. "Por favor, juega conmigo en la nieve, Bella." Hice un mohín, sacando algo más el labio inferior.

"¡Vale! ¡Vale!" se rió, pasando el pulgar por mis labios.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" preguntó riéndose Emmett.

Me giré hacia él, sonriendo. "¡Bella va a jugar conmigo en la nieve!"

"¡Pelea de bolas de nieve!" gritó Emmett, levantándose de un salto y corriendo para coger su abrigo.

"¡Sí!" dijo Jasper, siguiendo a Emmett.

"¡Alice!" grité hacia el piso de arriba. "¡Rosalie! ¡Venid con nosotros! ¡Nos vamos fuera!"

Cogí la chaqueta de Bella y la ayudé a ponérsela. Cogí un par extra de guantes, un sombrero y una bufanda que teníamos en el armario y abrigué a Bella, no quería que pasara frío o se resfriara.

"Ya está bien," se rió Bella. "Algo más y no podré andar, mucho menos jugar en la nieve. Me caeré por todo el peso que llevo."

"Te cogeré antes de que toques el suelo," prometí, besándola en la frente.

"¡Bella! ¡Tenemos que hacer ángeles de nieve!" gritó Alice mientras se ponía su abrigo.

"No quiero que me toque ni una sola bola de nieve, Emmett," le advirtió Rose.

"Claro, Rosie," Emmett sonrió con malicia mientras él y Jasper salían por la puerta de la cocina.

"Está tramando algo," dijo Rose mientras se ponía el abrigo y los guantes.

Me abroché la cremallera de la chaqueta y cogí a Bella de la mano. La llevé a la cocina y salimos por la puerta trasera. Emmett y Jasper estaban haciendo pilas de munición. Señalé el extremo más lejano del patio. "Vamos allí, Bella. Debería estar fuera de su alcance."

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer con la nieve?" preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

"Creo que deberíamos seguir la idea de Alice y hacer ángeles de nieve," contesté.

"¡Sí!" gritó Alice, botando a nuestro lado. Rosalie vino tranquilamente, mirando con precaución a Emmett y Jasper.

"Bella, extiende los brazos," la instruí. "Así, nos aseguraremos de qua hay suficiente distancia y no te golpearé accidentalmente."

Bella sonrió y extendió los brazos. "Me siento como un espantapájaros," Bella se rió por lo bajo.

Me reí mientras nuestros dedos se rozaban. "Creo que así está bien. ¡Ahora la parte divertida! Simplemente déjate caer de espaldas en la nieve." Alice y yo nos caímos a la vez, riéndonos. Siempre me había gustado lo que se sentía al caer. Vi que Bella estaba observándome. "¡Venga, Bella! ¡Es divertido! ¡Inténtalo!"

Suspiró fuertemente, haciendo como que estaba disgustada, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Gritó mientras caía, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Alice, Rose y yo intercambiamos una mirada y empezamos a reírnos. Bella giró la cabeza y nos miró, riéndose por lo bajo.

"Probablemente no ha sido muy elegante," dijo Bella.

"Sólo haz tu ángel," me reí, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Alice, Rose y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, admirando nuestro trabajo. "El tuyo siempre es el más pequeño, querida hermana," dije, poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros. "Y el de Rose este año también es perfecto."

"El tuyo también está muy bien," dijo Rose, mirando el mío. Me dio un golpe en el hombro y con un gesto de la cabeza me señaló a Bella.

Bella estaba tumbada en la nieve. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en el estómago. Parecía que tenía alas de nieve de verdad.

"Está preciosa," susurré.

"Pues ve a decírselo," bromeó Alice, empujándome hacia Bella.

Me arrodillé en la nieve y me tumbé sobre Bella. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió. "Me pides que haga un ángel de nieve y entonces viene y lo arruinas," dijo con humor y amor en sus preciosos ojos marrones.

"¿Quién necesita un ángel de nieve cuándo tengo uno real?" contesté, inclinándome y besándola en sus suaves labios.

Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándome más a ella. Sonreí cuando empezó a recorrerme el pelo con las manos enguantadas. Acababa de separar los labios para mí cuando fuimos groseramente interrumpidos por una bola de nieve que me golpeó en la cabeza y a Bella en la mano.

"¡Ay!" gritó Bella, quitando la mano. Me giré para ver a Emmett y Jasper riéndose.

"Deja de enrollarte con mi hermana y ven aquí para pelear contra nosotros," gritó Emmett.

Volví a mirar a Bella y cogí la mano que le habían golpeado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," suspiró Bella. "Sólo me ha sorprendido. Me ha dado en los nudillos. Ahí duele más."

"¿Estás segura?" pregunté.

"Segurísima," contestó Bella. Levantó la cabeza y me besó rápidamente. "Ahora ve a matar a mi hermano por mí."

Le sonreí mientras me levantaba. La ayudé a levantarse y me acerqué a donde estaban Emmett y Jasper. "Dadme un momento. Los dos tenéis munición."

"Deberías haber pensado eso en vez de hacer mariquitas ángeles de nieve," dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maligna.

Una bola de nieve vino volando y le dio a Emmett en la cabeza. Jasper y yo nos caímos riéndonos al ver la expresión atónita de Emmett.

"¿Así que hacer ángeles de nieve es de mariquitas, no?" preguntó Rose, con una bola de nieve en las manos. Vi que Alice y Bella también tenían bolas de nieve.

"Vamos," suplicó Emmett, levantando las manos con las palmas extendidas. "Tienes que admitir que son las chicas las que hacen ángeles de nieve. Las peleas de bolas de nieve son lo que hacen los chicos."

"Señoritas," dijo Rosalie, sonriéndole maliciosamente. Las tres las lanzaron a la vez. Le dieron a Emmett en la frente, en el pecho y en el hombro.

Jasper y yo empezamos a reírnos otra vez, apoyándonos el uno contra el otro. Nuestra risa se acabó cuando fuimos golpeados en la cabeza. Miramos con furia a Emmett. Se rió por lo bajo y señaló a las chicas. Jasper y yo nos miramos antes de correr a su pila de bolas de nieve. Emmett nos siguió y cada uno cogimos una. Empezamos a andar lentamente hacia nuestras parejas, sonriendo con malicia.

"¡No te atrevas!" le advirtió Rosalie a Emmett. "Te he dicho que más vale que no me toque ni una sola bola de nieve."

Emmett rompió su bola de nieve en dos. "Y te lo he prometido, Rose. No serás golpeada por una _sola_ bola de nieve."

"¡Jazzy!" cantó Alice. "Tú no me golpearías con esa fría y húmeda bola de nieve ¿verdad? ¿Y si me resfrío? ¿No te sentirías mal por eso?"

"Te compraré sopa de pollo, cariño," contestó Jasper, sonriendo malignamente a mi hermana.

"¡Hazlo y muere, Tutor-boy!" dijo Bella mientas se alejaba de mí muy lentamente.

"Bella, cariño. Sabes que es justo. Me has golpeado," dije, acechándola.

Bella me miró con furia y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Dejó de moverse y puso las manos en las caderas, sacando la barbilla. ¡Me encantaba su expresión cabezota! Solté la bola de nieve y salté sobre ella, girándola para que fuera yo quien golpeara el suelo y ella quedara sobre mi pecho. Gritó cuando la cogí y se rió cuando golpeamos el suelo. Le quité el pelo de la cara. Siguió riéndose, sus ojos marrones brillando de felicidad.

"Edward," se rió por lo bajo. "Gracias por no darme con una bola de nieve."

"De nada," contesté, acercando su cara a la mía y besándola cariñosamente. Bella gritó contra mí. La solté y la miré fijamente. "¿Qué?"

"¡Frío!" gritó, quitándose de encima de mí. "¡Alguien acaba de darme!"

Cuando se giró, pude ver la nieve en su pelo, justo por encima del cuello. Me levanté y vi a Emmett sonriendo. "Creo que ha sido tu hermano," le susurré.

"¡Creo que es hombre muerto!" dijo Bella entre dientes. Se movió para esconderse detrás de mí de rodillas. "Distráele," me ordenó.

"¿Qué eres, Edward? ¿El escudo humano de Bella?" dijo Emmett, con una bola de nieve entre sus grades manos.

"Si eso es lo que me dice que sea," le dije. "No necesitaría un escudo si no la hubieras golpeado con una bola de nieve."

"Estaba en la línea de fuego. Meramente una víctima de la guerra. La verdad es que te apuntaba a ti," dijo Emmett.

"¡Mentiroso!" me reí por lo bajo. "Era imposible que me dieras con Bella tumbada encima de mí."

"Como he dicho," Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Víctima de la guerra."

"Cuando te lo diga, ponte a mi lado tan rápido como puedas. Tengo una buena pila de munición para nosotros," me susurró Bella al oído. Tirité por como su respiración me daba en la cara. No quería nada más que abrazarla y besarla otra vez.

"¡Deja de proteger a Bella," dijo Emmett. "Estará a salvo una vez que te alejes de ella. Es a ti a quien quiero dar. Nunca conseguí mi revancha por el año pasado."

"Todavía te acuerdas de eso," me reí.

"Era de lo único que habló hasta el verano," dijo Jasper, guiñándome. Creo que tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que Bella estaba haciendo detrás de mí.

"¡Ahora!" dijo Bella.

Me giré y me arrodillé a su lado. Sí que había hecho una buena pila de bolas de nieve. Ya estaba tirándoselas a Emmett. Vi como una le daba en el hombro y otra en el brazo. Le tiré una y le dio en el pecho. Al principio, Emmett estaba atónito, pero rápidamente se recuperó y empezó a tirar sus bolas de nieve. Bella se inclinó y escondió la parte superior del cuerpo detrás de mí. A Emmett no le importaba. En vez de eso le daba en las piernas. Bella gritó y saltó, acercándose a mí y colgándose de mi chaqueta.

"¡Tregua, Emmett!" gritó Bella.

"¡Creo que sí, Squirt!" Emmett se rió.

"¿Qué es todo este ruido?" dijo mi madre desde los escalones del porche.

"¡Pelea de bolas de nieve!" cantó Alice. "¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?"

"Creo que tu padre y yo somos un poco mayores para peleas de bolas de nieve, Alice," contestó mi madre con una sonrisa.

Cogí una de las bolas de nieve de Bella y se la tiré a mi madre, dándole en el hombro. Soltó un grito ahogado y me miró. "¡Eres tan mayor como te sientes, mamá!" le grité. "¡Y sé que te sientes en los veintisiete años! ¡Ven aquí y pelea con nosotros!"

"¡Edward Anthony!" mi madre se rió, señalándome con un dedo. "Cuando le cuente a tu padre que me has dado con una bola de nieve."

Alice brincó hasta ella y le dio una bola de nieve. "¡A por él, mamá!"

Mi madre miró entre Alice y yo y entonces cogió la bola de nieve, sonriendo malignamente.

"Está tan guapa cuando sonríe así," dijo Bella suavemente a mi lado. Me giré para besarla, pero no llegué tan lejos. Una bola me dio en la oreja. Bella estaba en el suelo a mi lado riéndose y señalándome.

Mi madre gritó, "¡Oh, querido!" Me giré para verla esconder su sonrisa detrás de una mano mientas me miraba fijamente. Corrió hasta la puerta de atrás y la abrió. "¡Carlisle! ¡Más te vale salir! ¡Necesito protección de las bolas de nieve de los niños!"

Vi como mi padre salía y besaba a mi madre en la mejilla. "¡Tu caballero está aquí, mi lady!"

"¡Ugh!" gimió Alice. "Mamá, ¿no te cansas de que papá diga eso? ¡Lo hace todos los años!"

"¡Nop!," mi madre se rió por lo bajo, besando a Carlisle en la mejilla. Volvió a mirar a mi hermana. "Estoy segura de que hay algo que Jasper te dice que te gusta oír."

"Unos cuantos de algos," dije, sonriéndole a mi hermana. Alice me sacó la lengua.

"¿Podemos volver ahora a la pelea?" se quejó Emmett, con una bola de nieve en cada mano.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Bella echaba el brazo hacia atrás. Seguí con la mirada la bola de nieve mientras volaba por el patio y le daba a Emmett en mitad de la frente.

"¡Ups!" dijo Bella soltando risitas. "Un poco alta. Estaba apuntándole al pecho."

"¡Estás muy muerta, Squirt!" se rió Emmett, limpiándose la nieve de la cara.

Me levanté, levantando a Bella conmigo. Corrí hasta los árboles y la mantuve entre un árbol y mi cuerpo. Asomamos las cabezas por el tronco para ver a Emmett sonriéndonos maliciosamente.

"Podéis correr, pero no podéis esconderos para siempre," Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

Nos lanzó una bola de nieve y tiré de Bella mientras gritaba. La bola golpeó un lado del tronco del árbol y nos salpicó cuando se rompió.

"Necesitamos ver donde está," Bella soltó una risita, lentamente asomándose por un lado del tronco.

Emmett estaba momentáneamente distraído por el ataque de Jasper y de mi padre. Mi madre, Alice y Rose estaban teniendo una pelea a tres bandas, en la que no golpeaban a nadie. Se agachaban y saltaban mientras se reían y gritaban.

Sentí que Bella se reía contra mí y la miré para verla sonriendo y observando a todo el mundo. En este momento era imposible describir su belleza.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando a Bella que olvidé la pelea que había a varios metros de distancia. Eso fue hasta que una bola de nieve me dio fuerte en el hombro. Bella me estaba mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Me cogió de la chaqueta y tiró de mí para esconderme detrás del árbol. Con cuidado me quitó la nieve de encima.

"¿Por qué no te quitaste?" preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

Me encantaba como estaban sus profundos ojos marrones. Me asombraba que pudiera ver tantas cosas en ellos. Ahora mismo, podía ver su amor y preocupación por mí. "Estaba distraído. No la vi venir."

"¿Qué demonios podría haberte tenido tan distraído? ¡Carlisle tardó muchísimo en tirártela! Estaba apuntando, ¡intentando decidir donde darte!"

Me acerqué más a ella, atrapándola contar el árbol. Cogí su cara entre mis manos. "Tú, Isabella. Me distraes continuamente con tu belleza."

"Quizás debería irme si soy una distracción," bromeó, poniendo las manos sobre mis hombros.

"¿Y si decido tenerte justo aquí y nunca soltarte?" pregunté, besándola en las mejillas delicadamente.

"No habrá quejas de mi parte, Tutor-boy." Se puso de puntillas y me besó dulcemente.

"¡Edward! ¡Bella!" gritó Alice. "¡Salid de ahí y pelead con nosotros, debiluchos!"

Bella soltó una risita mientras me cogía fuertemente de la mano. "¡Vamos a por ellos!"

Salimos de detrás del árbol para verlos a todos formando una línea, sonriéndonos. Alice tiró la primera bola de nieve y todo el mundo la siguió. Rápidamente cogí a Bella y la puse delante de mí mientras les daba la espalda a los demás. Todos nos reímos cuando las bolas de nieve me dieron en la espalda.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me parece un capítulo muy tierno.

En el siguiente capítulo Emmett y Bella desayunan juntos. Veremos como Emmett se preocupa por su hermana. Ya falta menos para los caps de Año Nuevo.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	31. 31B Desayuno con Emmett

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Desayuno con Emmett: **

"¡Venga despertaos!" bramó una voz. "¡Es un mini terremoto!" continuó mientras la cama empezaba a temblar.

Edward y yo nos despertamos con una sacudida. Me cogió entre sus brazos, intentando protegerme de la extraña fuerza que había descendido sobre su habitación. Me pregunté si de verdad había un terremoto. ¡Pero no! Sólo era un musculoso idiota de 1,93 metros y 110 kilos al que con cariño me refería como hermano mayor.

"¡Buenos días, niños!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "¡Bonito pelo, los dos!"

"Emmett, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?" preguntó Edward, la irritación patente en el tono de su voz.

"He venido a por mi hermanita para llevarla a desayunar," explicó Emmett. "¡Sólo nosotros dos, Squirt! ¡Ponte unos vaqueros y ve al piso de abajo!"

"¿Y si no me apetece levantarme ahora mismo?" le desafié, frunciendo el ceño.

Emmett se inclinó sobre la cama y sonrió malignamente. "Mandaré a Alice para que te vista."

Levanté las mantas tan rápido y fuerte que un pico le dio a Edward en la cara. "Oh, lo siento Edward. ¡Alice!"

"No pasa nada," se rió por lo bajo. "Lo entiendo completamente."

"¡Bonito pijama, Eddie!" Emmett se rió.

Empujando las mantas había revelado los pantalones del pijama de Edward. Dijo que Alice se los había comprado de broma, pero se los ponía porque eran cómodos. Los pantalones eran negros con manzanitas rojas a las que les había dado un mordisco. Grandes letras blancas decían 'Muérdeme' por toda la tela.

Empujé en el hombro a mi hermano, llevándole hacia la puerta. "Si quieres que me vista, vete."

"¿Bella, no vas a vestirte delante de tu nuevo novio, verdad?" preguntó Emmett, meneando las cejas.

"¡Me visto en el cuarto de baño, muchas gracias!" dije entre dientes, empujándole el resto del camino hasta la puerta. La cerré de un portazo y cerré el pestillo.

"¡Quince minutos o volveré!" advirtió Emmett.

"Quiero ducharme. Dame veinte minutos e intentaré no ser sarcástica durante el desayuno," ofrecí.

"¡Trato hecho! ¡Pero ni un minuto más!"

"¡Sí, sí!" suspiré, apoyándome contra la puerta. Miré el reloj. "¡Seis y media!" gemí. Arrastré los pies mientras me dirigía a los brazos de Edward. "¿Por qué siente la necesidad de desayunar tan temprano?"

"No tengo ni idea," se rió por lo bajo.

"Al menos tú puedes seguir durmiendo," murmuré contra su camiseta.

"Lo dudo. No estarás aquí conmigo."

"Eso es dulce y todo eso, pero los dos sabemos que en el momento que tu cabeza toque la almohada, ¡estarás dormido! Es demasiado temprano para que las personas cuerdas estén levantadas."

"¿No estás cuerda, Bella?" se rió por lo bajo.

"Estoy temporalmente incapacitada mientras esté en la presencia de mi hermano mayor." Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para ver la cara de Edward. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días," se rió.

"Tú me das mi beso de buenos días y yo te doy uno de buenas noches. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Mucho," susurró mientras rozaba sus labios contra los míos. "Buenos días, Bella."

Presioné nuestros labios más firmemente antes de separarme. "Buenas noches, Edward."

Le empujé en el pecho e hizo como que se caía sobre su almohada. Le sonreí con malicia mientras le arropaba.

"¡Buenas noches, Eddie! ¡No dejes que te piquen las chinches!"

"No me hagas que le cuente a Emmett que no necesitabas ducharte," me advirtió.

La sonrisa tonta de su cara arruinaba su amenaza. Sonreí y le besé en la frente.

"Déjame a mí las amenazas, Tutor-boy. ¡Se te dan fatal!"

Se rió por lo bajo antes de ponerse de lado y cerrar los ojos. "Te voy a echar de menos, Bella."

Le aparté el pelo de la frente. "Yo también te echaré de menos. Pero tengo que hacer de hermana pequeña y pasar la mañana irritando a mi hermano."

Le besé en la frente otra vez antes de dirigirme al armario. Edward tenía razón. No necesitaba ducharme ya que lo había hecho anoche. Pero Emmett no necesitaba saberlo. Sólo había querido pasar unos minutos más con Edward antes de dejarle por lo que estaba segura que sería una mañana muy larga.

Cogí unos vaqueros y mi camiseta favorita. Emmett había encontrado la camiseta hace algunos meses. Sabía que yo era una gran fan de 'Foster, la Casa de los Amigos Imaginarios'. La camiseta era uno de los raros regalos que había aceptado sin quejarme. Era turquesa con una versión con expresión estresada de mi amigo imaginario favorito, Cheese. Las letras de la camiseta eran algo más claras y decían 'Me voy Cheese'. **(a.n.: nunca he visto esos dibujitos, aunque me parece que una vez los vi de pasada porque mi prima los estaba viendo.... Bueno, la cosa es que no sé si el nombre está bien, pero me parece que es ese.)**

Me vestí rápidamente. Todavía me dolía el lado, lo que dificultaba que me peinase. Conseguí hacerme una torpe cola. Me miré en el espejo y acabé saludándome a mí misma. Era demasiado temprano para prestar atención a mi apariencia.

Volví al armario para coger mi abrigo, ¡pero encontré algo mucho mejor! Cogí la chaqueta de cuero de Edward. Habíamos entrado tarde anoche, dejando los abrigos en el armario del piso de abajo.

Me acerqué silenciosamente a la cama, para no despertarle si se había vuelto a dormir. Una gran sonrisa me apareció en la cara cuando le vi. Estaba abrazando mi almohada con una sonrisita en la cara. Me tapé la boca para no soltar ninguna risita.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me acercaba a la puerta. ¡Menos mal que iba a tener problemas para volver a dormirse! Me aseguré de cerrar su puerta con el pestillo para que nadie pudiera entrar y despertarle.

Con cuidado bajé las escaleras, para evitar más daños a mi persona. Levanté la mirada cuando llegué al suelo del salón. Emmett estaba apoyado contra la puerta principal, sonriéndome con malicia.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"¿Esa chaqueta no te ha comido antes?" Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

"¡Ja, ja!" dije, poniéndole una cara. "¿Vamos a desayunar o preferirías quedarte aquí y reírte de mí todo el día?"

Emmett se frotó la barbilla como si estuviera considerando la segunda opción. "Tienes suerte de que tenga hambre," dijo, quitándose de la puerta.

La abrió, haciéndome una reverencia y extendiendo una mano. "Te suplico que me concedas el placer de tu compañía en esta agradable y fría mañana de invierno. ¡Prometo el desayuno y una coca cola!"

"¡Ahora nos entendemos!" dije, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

Emmett se rió y me siguió. Me cogió y me tiró en el asiento de su Jeep. Empecé a reírme, pensando en cuantas veces había hecho eso durante los años.

"¡No te caigas sobre mí, Squirt!" se rió por lo bajo mientras se subía detrás del volante.

"Sólo estaba pensando en cuantas veces me has tirado aquí arriba."

"Me imaginé que preferirías que te tirara en vez de cogerte del culo como Edward."

Le di un golpe fuerte en el brazo. "¡Cállate!"

"Estás sonriendo," dijo, meneando un dedo en mi dirección. "Eso significa que te gustó. Supongo que no puedo darle una paliza por eso."

"No tienes permitido ponerle un solo dedo, pie, codo... simplemente... ¡no tienes permitido tocarle de cualquier manera o forma! ¿Me entiendes, Emmett Swan?" le miré con mi expresión más furiosa.

"¡Controla la agresividad, Squirt! Sólo estaba bromeando. Pero para que quede claro, si alguna vez te hace daño, nadie sobre la faz de la tierra me impedirá que llegue a él."

"De acuerdo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, con las cejas arrugadas y una expresión de confusión en la cara.

"No creo que me vaya a hacer daño," me encogió de hombros. "Eso es todo."

"¿Me perdonas por despertarte tan temprano?" preguntó, poniéndome su mejor cara de corderillo degollado.

Le empujé, sonriendo como una idiota. "¡Sí, sí! ¡Gran oso! ¿Pero qué te ha hecho desayunar conmigo tan de repente?"

"¿Un chico no puede invitar a comer a su hermana porque sí?"

"¡Un chico podría, pero tú no!" me reí por lo bajo.

"Esperaba hablar contigo."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre," dijo, arrastrando la palabra. "Tus pensamientos, opiniones, y sentimientos de haberle pedido a Rosie que se casara conmigo."

Emmett aparcó el Jeep y apagó el motor. Salté del vehículo antes de que pudiera repetir la pregunta. Quería usar el breve tiempo entre ahora y cuando nos sentásemos para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Se acercó, rodeándome el cuello con un brazo.

"Es muy difícil andar mientras me haces una llave en el cuello, Em. Especialmente para una persona tan patosa como yo."

"Te tengo. No vais a ir a ninguna parte a la que no te lleve."

"¡Em! ¡Esto es incómodo!"

"Deja de quejarte o te daré un coscorrón que vaya con esta llave."

Al instante cerré la boca. Pocas cosas dolían más que unos de los coscorrones de Emmett. Juro que la última vez frotó en un trozo sin pelo.

"¡Chica normal bajo la lluvia!" bramó Emmett a una baja camarera.

"¿Dónde has estado comiendo, Emmett Swan? Porque sé que nos has agraciado este establecimiento en un mes," contestó la camarera.

"¡Mi novia me ha puesto a dieta, Janey!" Emmett se dio unos golpecitos en la barriga.

"Debe ser la que mira la comida," Jane se rió. "¿Quieres un banco o la barra?"

"Hoy tengo conmigo a mi hermana pequeña así que un banco." Emmett me levantó más la cabeza. "Bella, esta es Jane. Jane, esta es mi hermana pequeña, Bella."

"Es un placer conocerte al fin," dijo Jane, sonriéndome.

"¿Le hablas a todo el mundo de mí?" le pregunté a mi hermano, intentando una vez más que me soltara.

"¡Sip!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Esta pequeña quiere una coca cola. Yo quiero un café. Recuerdas como me gusta, ¿no, Janey?"

"Emmett, como me llames Janey o Jane una vez más hoy..." amenazó la camarera.

"¡No seas así! ¡Sabes que me quieres!" Emmett meneó las cejas, haciendo que se riera.

Jane nos llevó hasta un banco en medio del restaurante. Emmett prácticamente me empujó en un lado del banco mientras él se deslizaba en el otro.

Me puse recta y me alisé la camiseta, intentando mirarle con furia. Pero como de costumbre, su gran sonrisa tonta me hizo sonreír.

"¡Bueno, volvamos a lo de antes, Squirt! ¿Qué piensas?"

"Estoy contenta por ti, y por Rose."

"Sí, eso dijiste. ¿Qué más?"

"Probablemente Alice no te dejará opinar en la planificación de la boda."

"Buen intento. Pero sólo quiero discutir sobre ti."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me preocupo por ti."

"No hace falta. Estoy bien."

"¿Te gustó el anillo? ¿Y mi declaración? ¿Cuántas pesadillas has tenido? ¿Quieres crepes para desayunar?" Emmett disparó sus preguntas rápidamente y las respondí sin pensar.

"Sí. Está claro que Edward escribió eso. Unas cuantas. Prefiero huevos." Hice una mueca cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Hacía años que no caía en ese truco. Le miré. "Apestas."

"Sólo dices eso porque te he pillado. ¿Cuánto es unas cuantas, Bella?"

"Una completa y dos en las que me desperté tan pronto como empezaron."

"¿Cuándo?"

"La completa fue la noche de la fiesta con Edward."

"Comprensible. Nuevo novio y todo eso. ¿Y las otras?"

Jane me salvó al aparecer con mi coca cola y el café de Emmett. Pedí huevos revueltos con queso y patatas. Mi hermano, que era un pozo sin fondo, pidió huevos, bacon, jamón, salchicha, patatas, tostada, una magdalena y un zumo.

"Jane parece bastante agradable cuando no está irritada contigo," comenté. Esperaba poder distraerle. La verdad es que no quería discutir mis sueños con él.

"Los otros dos, Bella." Usó su voz seria, dejándome saber que nos sentaríamos aquí todo el día si era necesario.

"Uno la noche que te declaraste y otro anoche. Pero eso no significa que estén relacionados con tu declaración."

"Quizás. Y si no lo están, ¿qué otra cosa te ha estado estresando?"

Cogí una servilleta, y le arranqué un piquito.

"Podemos sentarnos aquí todo el día, Bella. Pero algo me dice, que te gustaría volver con Edward en algún momento."

"Estoy un poco triste. Parece que te estoy perdiendo de alguna manera. Y estoy nerviosa porque siempre has estado ahí para cuidar de mí y ahora tengo que hacerlo yo."

"Primero de todo, no me estás perdiendo. No voy a salir de tu vida sólo porque me he comprometido. Nunca saldré de tu vida. Soy tu hermano mayor. No me voy a ninguna parte. Segundo, tú me has cuidado a mí más de lo que yo te he cuidado a ti."

"Es que es raro. Hemos estado los dos solos mucho tiempo."

"Sé que les echas de menos, Bella. Crees que no lo veo, pero sí que lo hago. Ese pequeño rastro de tristeza en tus ojos te delata. No entiendo por qué no vienes a mí cuando empiezas a pensar en ellos y a alterarte.

"Porque no estoy intentando pensar en ellos o alterarme."

"Y ese es tu problema. Te niegas a pensar en ellos y entonces pasa algo que te los recuerda y las memorias te llegan todas a la vez."

"Creía que estábamos hablando de tu compromiso."

"Estamos hablando de muchas cosas, Bella. No quiero verte teniendo ese sueño otra vez."

"No lo harás."

"¡No intentes decirme una laguna!" dijo, señalándome con el dedo. "¡Yo inventé eso! Sólo porque estés durmiendo en casa de Edward no significa que no lo averiguaré."

"Sólo han sido unos sueños. Creo que estás exagerando."

"Simplemente estoy cuidando de ti, Bella. Te quiero, enana."

"Te quiero, Em."

"Hablando de cuidar... ¿qué es lo que hay entre tú y Edward exactamente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"He visto que has estado durmiendo en su habitación desde que empezamos a quedarnos para Navidad."

"Es que es cómoda," me encogí de hombros.

"¿No estáis..."

"¡Emmett!" suspiré, escondiendo la cara en las manos. "¡Seriamente! ¡Sólo llevamos unas semanas!"

"Sí, pero entiendo como son las hormonas y esas cosas."

"¡Dios, dispárame ahora!" gemí. "Emmett, no soy tan joven que dejaré que las hormonas controlen mis acciones."

"Simplemente ten cuidado. A veces, la cabeza y el cuerpo pueden querer cosas diferentes y la cabeza no gana siempre."

Levanté la cara y le sonreí con malicia. "¿Hablando por experiencia?"

"¡Cierra el pico!" gruñó, tirándome una servilleta.

¡Sonreí con mi victoria! ¡Caso cerrado! ¡Tema retirado! Mi vida sexual, o falta de ella, ya no se iba a discutir. ¡Me encantaban las distracciones!

Jane apareció con nuestro desayuno, salvándome de pasar más vergüenza. Emmett volvió al tema principal cuando empezó a comer. ¡Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores! Y por los grandes... como que Edward no estuviera invitado a este encantador desayuno. Me reí por lo bajo mientras me comía un trozo de huevo.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, siento haber tardado, pero tenía exámenes y poco tiempo para traducir.

En el siguiente capítulo, Edward le prepara a Bella una cena romántica.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R

A aquellos que lean historias en inglés, les recomiendo 'A Child of the Night', es una historia preciosa, pero eso sí, si os atrevéis a leerla, preparad el paquete de pañuelos porque os aseguro que llorareis, yo con esa me he hartado de llorar, pero aún así me encanta. Tiene partes muy tristes, pero prometo que se pone alegre. La historia la podéis encontrar en mis favoritos, creo que sale de las primeras (dentro de las 20 primeras, creo).


	32. 32E Cena con Edward

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Cena con Edward:**

Emmett se había llevado a Bella a desayunar a primera hora de la mañana. Para cuando me desperté, había vuelto y Alice la secuestró. Decidí que era la oportunidad perfecta para sorprender a Bella.

Llamé a Emmett y le expliqué mi idea. Dijo que no volvería hasta después de la cena. Probablemente acabaría pasando la noche en casa de Rosalie.

Pasé la tarde en el supermercado, comprando todas las cosas que iba a necesitar. Después lo llevé todo a casa de Bella, entrando con la llave de repuesto.

Nos íbamos a Nueva York mañana. Mi emoción y nerviosismo por este viaje estaban igualados. Sólo seríamos Bella y yo, solos y juntos en otra ciudad. Había tantas cosas que quería enseñarle, lugares a donde quería llevarla. Esta misma mañana hice los preparativos para una sorpresa particular. Esperaba que a Bella le gustase.

Sacudí la cabeza, para dejar de pensar con antelación. Comprobé el horno otra vez, asegurándome de que el asado iba a estar hecho a tiempo. Volví a poner el temporizador para no olvidarme de volver a comprobarlo en quince minutos.

Busqué en las bolsas hasta que encontré el mantel que había cogido prestado de la colección de mi madre. Lo extendí sobre la mesa, alisando las arrugas. Saqué los porta-velas de cristal y las velas rojas, poniéndolas en el centro de la mesa. Cogí el jarrón de cristal y puse una rosa dentro, justo entre las velas. Me alejé de la mesa, asegurándome de que todo estaba centrado correctamente.

Corrí al piso de arriba y cogí el equipo de música de Bella. Lo llevé a la cocina y lo puse en un mostrador. Saqué la música que había traído de mi casa, poniéndola en el orden que quería que sonase.

Mi móvil vibró y lo cogí. Alice era consciente de mis planes y me había prometido avisarme cuando Bella estuviera de camino. Abrí el teléfono y leí el mensaje de Alice. _20 min._ ¡Perfecto! El asado estaría hecho y podría tener la comida en los platos.

Puse la mesa, usando platos y la cubertería de plata que le había cogido prestado a mi madre. Ella era casi tan mala como Alice con los saltitos y los gritos. Intentó convencerme de que sacaras fotos para ella. Le dije que podría preguntarle a Bella si quería información. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero la sonrisa de su cara me dejaba saber que estaba bromeando.

Encontré las servilletas encima del frigorífico y también las puse. El temporizador sonó otra vez. Me giré hacia el horno y cogí los guantes de Bella. Saqué la bandeja y comprobé el asado, para asegurarme de que estaba completamente hecho. Con cuidado cogí la bandeja y la dejé en la encimera.

Me quité los guantes y cogí un tenedor y un cuchillo que tenía al lado. Con mucho cuidado, corté el asado, satisfecho al ver que estaba perfectamente hecho por dentro. Con eso acabado, apagué el fuego de debajo de las ollas que estaba manteniendo el puré de patatas caliente.

Cogí los platos de la mesa y los llevé hasta la comida. Me serví el mío y después el de Bella, volviendo a dejarlos en la mesa. Cogí las copas de vino que Esme había insistido en que trajera. Las llené con refresco, riéndome por lo bajo por lo tonto que me parecía.

Me giré para volver a tapar las ollas. Escuché el coche de Bella y sonreí. Las tapé rápidamente. Encendí las velas y apagué las luces de la cocina. Había dejado las luces del salón apagadas todo el día para que no se me olvidaran accidentalmente.

Me miré la camiseta y los pantalones, asegurándome de que no me los había manchado. Me pasé una mano por el pelo rápidamente y me moví para quedarme detrás de la mesa. Las manos me temblaban. Realmente quería que a Bella le gustase esta sorpresa.

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y muchos crujidos. Supuse que Alice había enviado a Bella a casa con muchas bolsas.

"¡Mierda!" dijo entre dientes. "Estúpido dedo." Suspiró.

Sonreí, aguantándome la risa. Hubo un ruido que conocía por Alice... Bella acababa de dejar caer todas las bolsas al suelo.

"¡Emmett!" llamó. Estuvo callada un minuto. "Bien. Me torturó lo suficiente en el desayuno."

Me estaba costando muchísimo quedarme quieto y esperar a que entrase en la cocina. Ni siquiera había estado tan nervioso para mi examen final.

Y entonces estaba ahí... se paró en seco. Sus ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos por el shock mientras me miraba a mí y la mesa.

"Sorpresa," dije. Había intentado que sonara alegre, pero la voz me falló por los nervios.

"¡Ya te digo!" se rió. Entró en la cocina, acercándose a mí lentamente. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

Crucé la distancia que quedaba y la cogí entre mis brazos. "Dijiste que querías probar mi asado. Y me imaginé que el desayuno con Emmett y las compras con Alice justificaban una cena especial."

"Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué decir ahora mismo, Edward." Sacudió la cabeza, con sus ojos marrones fijos en los míos. Estaban demasiado brillantes y sabía que estaba intentando no llorar. "Esto es... es perfecto."

"Te amo, Bella." Me incliné y la besé.

Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y sus dedos se hundieron en mi pelo. Presioné las manos contra su espalda, apretándola fuertemente contra mí.

Se separó, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. "Deberíamos comer antes de que tu sorpresa se enfríe."

"Sí," me reí por lo bajo. Le saqué la silla y se sentó, sonriéndome alegremente. Le empujé la silla y la besé en la mejilla. Me senté y le sonreí. Al parecer no podía apartar los ojos de su preciosa cara.

Probó un trozo del asado y de alguna manera consiguió gritar con la boca llena de comida. Tragó y se rió. "¡Edward! ¡Está absolutamente perfecto!"

Me reí. "Me alegro de que te guste."

Asintió alegremente, comiendo más.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?"

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y sonrió otra vez. "Ha sido interesante." Sacudió la cabeza. "El desayuno con Emmett... digamos que me alegro de que coma tanto. Hace que hable menos."

"¿Y Alice?" pregunté.

Bella soltó una risita y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. "Tuvimos una gran discusión en mitad del centro comercial. La gente pensó que estábamos locas."

"Estoy seguro de que no todos los días la gente discute en el centro comercial."

"¡Oh, no es por eso por lo que pensaron que estábamos locas!" Bella se rió. "Las dos estábamos de pie gritando, con las manos en las caderas. Estoy segura de que mi cara estaba roja como un tomate. Y de repente, estábamos riéndonos y abrazándonos. Entonces fue cuando la gente que había a nuestro alrededor se asustó."

"Me estoy imaginando tu descripción y tengo miedo," me reí por lo bajo. "¿Qué pasó exactamente?"

"Alice quería llevarme a una tienda y yo no quería ir. Intentó hacerme sentir culpable pero cuando eso no funcionó, intentó amenazarme. Y entonces entre los gritos de 'Sí vas a ir' y 'No voy a ir', nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos público y lo tonto que era todo."

"¿Fuiste a la tienda?"

"¡Por supuesto!" se rió. "Al final Alice siempre consigue lo que quiere. A mí sólo me gusta pelearme por el camino."

"¿Y qué tienda era a la que te negabas a entrar tan rotundamente?"

"No son tus asuntos, Tutor-boy," dijo Bella, señalándome con el tenedor. Sonrió, dejándome saber que sólo estaba bromeando.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunté, señalando la mesa con la mano.

"Edward, me encanta. ¿Estabas nervioso por que no me gustase?" preguntó, sonriéndome. Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí," admití.

"No deberías. Hasta ahora, he estado bastante contenta con todas tus sorpresas."

"¿Ya has hecho la maleta?"

"La había hecho," Bella suspiró. "Pero Alice me ha comprado un montón de ropa nueva hoy con instrucciones estrictas de que la lave y la meta en la maleta para el viaje."

"Ella no está aquí," ofrecí.

"Lo sabrá de todos modos," se rió por lo bajo. "Además, algunas cosas son muy monas. Y el conjunto para el avión es mucho más cómodo que el que había elegido en un principio."

"Parece que tienes una divertida noche de colada por delante," dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Tendremos que ver una película aquí abajo para que pueda oír los timbres cuando suenen. ¿Va a venir Em esta noche?"

"Dijo que no estaba seguro. Si vuelve, será después de las ocho. Quiere asegurarse de que no interrumpe la cena."

Bella se comió el último trozo de la comida. Dejó el tenedor y se hundió en la silla, frotándose el estómago. "Edward, esa ha sido una de las mejores comidas que he tenido en bastante tiempo. Gracias por esta noche."

"De nada. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto."

Acabé con mi plato, viendo como Bella sonreía todo el tiempo. Se levantó y encendió las luces mientras yo limpiaba la mesa. Apagó las velas y limpió la cera que había caído en los soportes.

Guardé todas las sobras en comidas individuales para que Emmett no se lo comiera todo de una sentada. Después lavé los platos.

Me giré para acabar de quitar las cosas de la mesa, pero Bella ya estaba acabando de doblar el mantel. Me lo dio y la besé en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Lo guardé y después guardé las velas y los soportes.

Cogí una toalla y sequé todos los platos y la plata y también los guardé. Bella sacó una alta copa de plástico y metió ahí su rosa, dándome el jarrón. Lo sequé y lo metí con las demás cosas.

Bella estaba inclinada sobre el mostrador cerca del teléfono, acariciando los pétalos de la rosa y oliendo el perfume de la flor. Me encontré sonriendo una vez más al verla.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos marrones estaban oscuros y sus cejas estaban arrugadas con confusión.

"Me encanta verte feliz."

Dejó la flor y se acercó a mí. Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y clavó sus ojos en los míos. "Me haces increíblemente feliz, Edward."

Me dio un rápido beso y se fue al salón. Volvió con un montón de bolsas. Empezó a sacar cosas de dentro.

"Alice ha sido brutal, ¿no?" me reí por lo bajo.

"¡No tienes ni idea! Hay seis bolsas más en la puerta. Hey, ¿por qué no eliges una película mientras empiezo a poner la lavadora?"

"Claro. ¿Alguna petición?"

"Una comedia estaría bien. Eso es todo.

"Una comedia," dije, besándola en la mejilla mientras salía.

Miré la colección de DVDs que Emmett tenía en las estanterías debajo de la televisión. Encontré la película 'Spaceballs' y pensé que sería la comedia perfecta para Bella. Abrí la caja y empecé a reírme. Escrito con una letra descuidada estaba la palabra 'Bella' en la parte superior del DVD. Sacudí la cabeza mientras lo metía en el DVD.

Cogí el mando y me senté en el sofá, esperando que el amor de mi vida volviera. Salió de la cocina, sonriéndome. Se acercó tranquilamente al sofá y se sentó en mi regazo, de cara a mí. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza al momento. Extendí los brazos y puse las manos sobre sus caderas. Se inclinó hacia delante y me dio un rápido beso.

"Gracias de nuevo por esta noche," susurró, mirándome fijamente.

Estaba tan perdido en sus ojos que casi se me olvidó responderle. "De nada."

Se rió por lo bajo, obviamente consciente de mi falta de capacidad mental. Miré sus labios y después de nuevo a los ojos. No estaba segura de si estaba viendo su deseo o el mío reflejado. Nuestros labios se encontraron y me imaginé que sería un poco de los dos. Sus manos me recorrieron los hombros, el cuello y bajaron otra vez. La mantuve presionada contra mí con una mano mientras la otra le recorría la espalda.

El timbre de la lavadora sonó algo más tarde, haciendo que Bella saltase. Me separé de ella, intentando recuperar la respiración. Me sonrió, con la cara completamente sonrojada. Le acaricié las mejillas con los pulgares.

"Eres tan preciosa," le susurré.

Sonrió y me besó en la frente antes de levantarse. Cerré los ojos, apoyándome contra el sofá. La noche estaba yendo mejor de que lo había esperado.

"¿Estás cansado?" me susurró seductoramente al oído.

Sentí que una sonrisa tonta se me extendía por la cara. "Quizás."

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba de pie delante de mí, sonriéndome con malicia. "Entonces deberíamos irnos a la cama."

No necesitaba decírmelo dos veces. Apagué la televisión y el DVD. Cogí a Bella, echándomela al hombro y subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Soltó una risita, dándome golpecitos con las manos en la espalda.

La llevé a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de una patada. La dejé en la cama y me subí sobre ella. Extendió los brazos y me puso encima de ella. Me reí mientras me movía para que mi peso descansase en mis brazos.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" pregunté, mirando su angelical cara.

"Estabas demasiado lejos," dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Todavía demasiado lejos." Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y dejé que acercase mi cara un poco más.

"¿Ahora?"

"Cada vez más cerca."

Me incliné más, manteniendo nuestros labios apenas separados. "¿Ahora?"

Levantó la cabeza, presionando nuestros labios. Cada parte de nuestro cuerpo parecía encajar. Era tan preciosa e increíblemente perfecta. Estaba absurdamente afectado por la profundidad de mis sentimientos por esta mujer. Sólo podía rezar para que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí.

Sentí sus manos debajo de mi camiseta y entonces empezó a tirar de ella. Me moví, dejándola que me la quitara. Sus ojos me recorrieron el pecho antes de volver a los míos. Sonrió y movió un dedo, indicándome que la besara otra vez. Sonreí y alegremente cumplí su petición.

Sus cálidas manos recorriéndome la piel era algo indescriptible. Allí donde me tocaba parecía crear una corriente eléctrica. La besé más fuerte, intentado explicarle como me hacía sentir. Sus labios se separaron y mi lengua buscó la suya. Cuando se encontraron, se me escapó un gemido. Ella sentía y sabía tan bien. Estaba más allá de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Una puerta se cerró con un portazo en la casa y la voz de Emmett sonó. "¡Bella!"

Empezó a soltar risitas debajo de mí y la miré a la cara.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú."

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"¡Deberías haberte visto la cara!"

Cogí mi camiseta y me la puse bruscamente. "Sé tú el chico saliendo con la chica del hermano lleno de músculo y mira si te gusta," murmuré.

Bella se rió más fuerte mientras se acercaba a su puerta. La abrió y gritó hacia el piso de abajo. "¡Estoy en la cama, Em! ¡Hay sobras en el frigorífico para ti!"

"Me voy a quedar en casa de Rose. Diviértete en tu viaje y ten cuidado," dijo Emmett.

"Estaré bien. Edward estará conmigo."

"¡Buenas noches, Squirt! ¡Buenas noches, Eddie!" gritó Emmett.

"¡Buenas noches, Emmett! ¡Vete a torturar a Rose!" dijo Bella, cerrando la puerta. Volvió y se dejó caer en la cama a mi lado.

Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y me la acerqué más, apoyando mi cara en su suave cuello. Su mano estaba en mi pelo, recorriéndomelo una y otra vez.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo?" susurró.

"¿Qué?" me reí contra su cuello.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo por reírme antes?"

"No. Probablemente era gracioso. Además, es imposible estar molesto con alguien tan maravilloso como tú."

"Sí, claro," se rió por lo bajo. "Probablemente deberíamos cambiarnos y dormir un poco. Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto bastante temprano y todavía necesito sacar la ropa de la secadora y meterla en la maleta."

"¿A qué hora quieres que ponga el despertador?"

"A las cinco."

"¿Tan temprano?"

"Más vale prevenir que curar, Edward."

"Supongo que sí." La besé en el cuello y la solté.

Se bajó de la cama y se fue a su armario. Sacó algo de ropa y se fue de la habitación. Cogí la ropa que había traído y me cambié rápidamente. Puse el despertador de mi móvil y lo dejé en la estantería que había al lado de su cama. Me metí debajo de las mantas, tumbándome en su lado de la cama para que estuviera caliente cuando volviera.

Volvió, cerrando la puerta. Me moví y se metió bajo las mantas. Suspiró alegremente cuando se dio cuenta de que su lado estaba caliente.

"Gracias, Edward."

Me acerqué más a ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. La besé en la nariz. "Lo que sea por ti, Bella."

Se puse de lado y presionó la cara contra mi pecho. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Le di un suave beso en la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

No estaba muy cansado, pero sabía que mañana sería un largo día. No podía esperar para ver la cara de Bella cuando estuviéramos en Nueva York. Yo había estado algunas veces con mi familia y era una ciudad fantástica. Esperaba que la disfrutase. Quería hacer que fuera un tiempo memorable para ella.

Había cogido el dinero que tanto le había costado conseguir y lo había usado para hacer que un sueño mío se hiciera realidad. Su amor por mí estaba claro. No tenía ni idea de que lo había hecho para merecérmela, pero sabía que siempre la querría mucho. Me la acerqué más a mí y una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Tenía entre mis brazos al amor de mi vida y ella también me amaba.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado más en publicar, pero el ordenador me ha estado dando algunos problemas, aunque creo que ya los he solucionado.

¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí el cap me gusta bastante, una pena que Emmett los interrumpiese.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R

Probablemente el próximo cap lo subiré este domingo o el lunes. No estoy segura, porque el capítulo de mi otra historia es muy largo. Pero intentaré tenerlo.


	33. 33B Año Nuevo Parte 1

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Año Nuevo – Parte 1: **

El azul iba muy bien con mi piel. Al menos con este pijama. La camiseta era de tirantes y se pegaba un poco al cuerpo. Los pantalones eran de talle bajo y muy cómodos. Alice sí que tenía buen gusto para la ropa. Rápidamente estaba llegando a la conclusión de que nadie debería apostar contra Alice.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, mis ojos fijándose al instante en la esmeralda que tenía alrededor del cuello. La sostuve con cariño entre los dedos. Tenía que amarme tanto como yo le amaba: nadie compraría algo así por alguien si no lo hacía. Estaba esperándome al otro lado de la puerta. Podía oír la televisión encendida. Probablemente estaba estirado en la cama del hotel.

Nueva York era todo lo que había oído que sería. Habíamos llegado esta mañana. Estábamos en The Marriot Marquee, justo en Times Square. Había un restaurante en el piso de arriba llamado 'The View' y Edward dijo que desde allí podríamos ver como la bola caía perfectamente.

Después de ver nuestra habitación, Edward me había llevado a hacer turismo. Nuestra primera misión era bajar y hacer algunas fotos mientras fuera de día de Times Square. Quería hacer muchísimas fotos para Rosalie. Me sentía culpable sabiendo que estar en Nueva York para año nuevo era su sueño, pero yo era la que lo estaba viviendo. Quizás Edward querría ir a medias conmigo y regalarle a Rose un viaje aquí para la próxima Navidad. Me pregunté si tendría la suerte suficiente para todavía estar con Edward la próxima Navidad.

La intensidad entre nosotros daba un poco de miedo, pero era tan maravillosa. También todo el mundo parecía verdaderamente contento por nosotros. Con todos los libros que había leído y las películas que había visto, sabía que las cosas no podían ir mejor. También sabía lo especial que era encontrar al hombre correcto al primer intento. Era casi inaudito. Salí de mis pensamientos y abrí la puerta del baño.

Edward estaba en la cama con sus pantalones de franela, con la barbilla apoyada en los brazos desnudos mientras veía la televisión. Me miró y sonrió. "He encontrado tu programa favorito, Bella," dijo.

Entré en la habitación y me subí a su lado. Miré la televisión y empecé a reírme. "¡Has encontrado Foster! ¿Está Cheese en este episodio?"

"No lo sé. Estoy intentando seguirlo, pero..."

"Edward, necesitas dejar de pensar que vas a encontrar una gran verdad ahí. Disfrútalo sólo por el valor cómico. ¡Quiero decir, en serio! ¡Hay un monstruo gigante con enormes dientes y un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de cráneo al que le da miedo su propia sombra!" grité, y Edward se encogió. "¡Me acabo de dar cuenta! ¡Eduardo es Edward es español! ¡Eres un amigo imaginario!"

Se puso de lado, mirándome. "¿Y tú cuál eres?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Yo soy la chica que se inventa todos los amigos," dije, moviendo las cejas.

"¿Tenías un amigo imaginario, Bella?"

Lo pensé durante un segundo, intentando recordar si lo tuve o no. "No que yo recuerde. ¿Pero quién necesitaría uno con Emmett como hermano mayor?"

Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres."

Lo empujé para que cayera sobre su espalda y me subí encima de él. "¿Lo entiendes, Tutor-boy?"

Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Sentí sus manos en mis costados y debajo de mi camiseta.

"Y Alice piensa que no tienes un lado malvado," me reí por lo bajo.

Me incliné hacia abajo, presionándome contra él, y le besé. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, abriendo mi boca y deslizando dentro su lengua. Me moví para estar más cómoda y Edward gimió. Sonreí y me moví otra vez.

"Bella," suspiró.

"Sólo estoy poniéndome cómoda," susurré.

"Eres una mentirosa horrible, y lo sabes."

"Compenso eso al ser buena en otras cosas." Empecé a hacer dibujos con los dedos sobre su pecho desnudo.

"¿Te das cuenta de que en casa todos están convencidos de que somos inocentes y saludables jóvenes sin la menor inclinación a estar juntos de esa manera?"

"Parece que nos ven como una pareja de niños de doce años. Pero ya hemos hablado suficiente de ellos. ¿Estás emocionado por mañana?"

Le brillaron los ojos y supe que lo estaba. "Bella, prácticamente he esperado toda mi vida para ver esta ópera. Y tenerte a mi lado... es más de lo que podría haber soñado."

"¿Qué sueñas? Es difícil saberlo ya que no hablas mientras duermes."

"Sobretodo sueño con estar contigo. Viajar por el mundo contigo. Y otras veces, sueño con tocar el piano, pero siempre estás entre el público viéndome."

"¿Qué soñabas antes de estar conmigo?"

"Nada."

"Tenías que soñar con algo."

"No recuerdo soñar nada. Solía despertarme mucho por la noche. Quizás por eso no recuerdo tener sueños. Pero ya no me pasa eso. Contigo en mis brazos, mis noches son tranquilas y llenas de sueños bonitos."

"¡Eres tan dulce! Pero no tienes que halagarme. De todos modos dejo que me metas mano, Tutor-boy."

Se rió alegremente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le sonreí, me encantaba ese sonido y la expresión de su cara cuando estaba verdaderamente feliz.

"A veces, Bella..." se rió por lo bajo. "... a veces creo que dices cosas sólo para ver como reacciono. Eres casi tan mala como Alice."

"Puede que sí, pero no te lo voy a decir. Una chica tiene que tener sus secretos." Miré a la televisión. Me reí y la señalé. "¡Está Cheese!" Me quité de encima de Edward y me estiré a su lado.

Se puso de lado y me rodeó con un brazo. Empezó a besarme por el hombro, el cuello, y otra vez al hombro. Intenté ignorarle y seguir viendo la televisión. Le sentí sonriendo contra mí mientras mi respiración se volvía más superficial.

Moví la cabeza y dejé caer el pelo sobre su cara. Se rió y se tumbo boca arriba. Le sonreí con malicia, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo. Me encantaba su lado pícaro. Era un lado de él que sólo era para mí. Sabía que sería menos frecuente una vez que las clases empezaran así que me aseguré de que lo disfrutaba al máximo.

"Estaba pensado," dijo de repente.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" pregunté, girándome para mirarle.

"Me preguntaba si tenías planes para mañana por la mañana."

"No. Lo único planeado es la Ópera. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Te molestaría mucho si quisiera que fuera una sorpresa?"

Respiré hondo. Las sorpresas no me gustaban mucho. Normalmente involucraban que yo fuera el centro de atención y que me sonrojara. Pero tenía que admitirlo, hasta ahora, todas las sorpresas de Edward habían sido fantásticas. "Vale. Pero me debes una, Tutor-boy."

"Cualquier cosa que quieras."

"¿Cualquier cosa, eh? ¿Incluye eso que me finalmente me digas la nota de tu composición?"

"No," se rió por lo bajo. "Todavía no."

Me acerqué más a él, pasando una mano por su pelo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Me incliné y le susurré al oído.

"¿Incluye que nos enrollemos conmigo totalmente en topless?"

Dejó de respirar durante un segundo antes de abrir los ojos y girar la cabeza para mirarme. "¿Estás preparada para eso?"

Me senté de rodillas y Edward también se incorporó. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos mientras me quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba detrás de mí. Lentamente levantó los brazos alrededor de mi espalda. Ahora el broche se le daba mucho mejor ya que había estado teniendo tanta práctica.

Esta mañana había descubierto que podía hacerlo sola sin mucho dolor, pero la verdad es que me gustaba que él lo hiciera. Me gustaba como sus dedos apenas me rozaban la piel mientras él se aseguraba de no fuera para tanto. ¡Era todo un caballero!

Desabrochó el último corchete y respiró temblorosamente mientras quitaba los brazos. Me miró fijamente como si estuviera esperando que desapareciera. Bajé los tirantes, dejando que me viera por primera vez. Me lo quité completamente y lo tiré al lado de mi camiseta.

"Eres preciosa, Bella," susurró.

Parecía que no se podía mover. Sabía que esto era tan nuevo para él como para mí y eso me daba confianza. Me acerqué más a él, suavemente empujándole con una mano apoyada contra su pecho. Dejó sus manos sobre mis caderas mientras levantaba una pierna sobre él, asegurándome de que no me caía accidentalmente. Me incliné lentamente hacia abajo, presionando nuestra piel. Me recorrió la espalda con los dedos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente durante una inconmensurable cantidad de tiempo. Esto era amor. Esto era estar _enamorado_. Mis libros no le hacían justicia.

Pasamos el resto de la noche besándonos y tocándonos y susurrando palabras de amor. Fue absolutamente fantástico. Donde nuestra piel se tocaba parecía surgir una corriente eléctrica. Había pensado que los besos de anoche habían sido extraordinarios, pero esto era muchísimo mejor. Edward siempre parecía saber la mejor manera de tocarme para que el corazón se me acelerase y me resonara en los oídos. Sólo podía esperar que yo le devolviera algo de esto.

"Edward," dije contra sus labios.

"Mmm," contestó, reacio a acabar el beso.

Le empujé los hombros y paró. Me miró con una sonrisa tonta, haciéndome reír. Apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro y me acarició el pelo.

"¿Has tenido un buen día?" susurré.

"El mejor," me susurró.

"¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita?"

"Esta, justo aquí y ahora. Simplemente tenerte entre mis brazos."

"Te amo, Edward."

"Te amo, Bella."

Cerré los ojos y sonreí con alegría. Era tan maravilloso... lo a salvo y cómoda que me sentía en sus brazos. Estaba tan cómoda que me apetecía quedarme dormida tumbada encima de él.

Me desperté primera por la mañana, todavía en sus brazos. Le observé dormir un rato, preguntándome con qué estaría soñando. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea genial. Me deslicé de sus brazos y me puse la camiseta. Fui hasta el pequeño sofá de la habitación. Cogí el menú del servicio de habitaciones y llamé. Pedí un desayuno sorpresa para Edward. Si él podía sorprenderme con una cena, era justo que se lo devolviera.

Esperé junto a la puerta, para escuchar al camarero antes de que llamara. Le escuché venir y rápidamente abrí la puerta. Me puse un dedo contra los labios y el camarero me sonrió. Me quité de en medio y metió el carrito dentro. Pagué la comida y le di una propina. Me saludó con la cabeza antes de irse silenciosamente. Cerré la puerta y volví a la cama.

Edward todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Ahora estaba boca arriba y estaba estirado con los pies debajo de la almohada. Anoche nos quedamos dormidos al pie de la cama. Me reí por lo bajo mientras le miraba.

Pensé en la mejor manera de despertarle. Decidí que el olor de nuestra comida sería lo mejor. Levanté la tapa de su plato de crepes. Los empapé con sirope, justo como a él le gustaban, y lo llevé hasta la cama. Me subí con mucho cuidado y me senté de rodillas. Moví el plato cerca de su nariz. Vi como su nariz se movía y una sonrisa tonta le fue apareciendo en la cara.

"Edward," susurré.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y suspiró mientras se ponía de lado. Extendió un brazo y sólo encontró la cama vacía. Frunció el ceño y arrugó las cejas. Abrió los ojos y miró el sitio donde esperaba que yo estuviera. Entonces me vio por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza y sonrió alegremente.

"¿De verdad creías que iba a irme a hacer turismo sin ti?" pregunté.

"No. Peor. Creí que sólo eras un sueño."

Le sonreí, queriendo besarle, pero tenía un plato de crepes en el medio. "¡Sorpresa!" dije, extendiendo el plato. "Te he traído el desayuno a la cama."

"La última vez que comí en la cama, tenía diecisiete años y estaba enfermo con gripe."

"Bueno, ¡eso hace que esta sorpresa sea mucho mejor!"

Edward se sentó y cogió el plato. "Gracias, Bella."

"De nada." Le besé en los labios rápidamente. "Voy a por el mía y podemos comer."

Me bajé de un salto de la cama y fui corriendo hasta el carrito. Había pedido huevos con queso y una rosca de pan con crema de queso. Llevé mi plato hasta la cama. Edward extendió el brazo para cogerlo. ¿He mencionado que es considerado? Se lo di y me subí en la cama. Me lo devolvió cuando me senté. Comimos en silencio, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas.

Cuando acabamos, cogí los platos y los dejé de nuevo en el carrito. Me giré hacia Edward. "¿Listo para empezar nuestro día?"

Asintió, sonriendo.

"¿Crees que tus sorpresas son tan buenas?"

"Espero que sí." Le dio unos golpecitos a la cama. "Pero tenemos tiempo de sobre. Quería hablar primero contigo."

Fruncí un poco el ceño, pero fui a sentarme a su lado. Tenía la cara seria y sus ojos estaban preocupados. Me pregunté que podía estar molestándole.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"La verdad es que es sobre la universidad." Edward me cogió de la mano y me la besó. "Me preguntaba si no te importaría que organizásemos nuestras clases para que acabásemos con nuestros días al mismo tiempo."

"¡Es una idea genial!" dije, sonriéndole. "Me siento un poco tonta por no haberlo pensado."

Su sonrisa era preciosa. Había estado preocupado porque no sabía si yo querría reorganizar nuestras clases. ¡A veces podía ser tan tonto!

"Sería mejor si fuésemos a la misma universidad, pero esto también funcionará."

"Edward, tus padres ya están gastando suficiente en mi educación. Ir a tu universidad sería el doble de caro y no voy a aceptar más dinero para las clases."

"Lo sé," sonrió con malicia. "Por eso se me ocurrió esta idea." Me puso en su regazo y hundió la cara contra mi cuello. "Te echo tanto de menos cuando estamos separados, Bella."

"Yo también te echo de menos. Pero tenemos suerte."

"¿Y eso?"

"Nuestras familias no nos dicen que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos o que necesitamos concentrarnos en otras cosas. O que nos hemos encariñado demasiado pronto. Parecen contentos de verdad de que estemos juntos."

"Mi familia sólo está aliviada de verme feliz. No es que antes yo estuviera necesariamente triste. Es sólo que no me abría a los demás y no dejaba que nadie lo viera."

Levanté el brazo y pasé la mano por su pelo. "Estabas protegiéndote. Deben entender eso. Yo lo hago."

"Lo entienden. Pero eso no les hizo más fácil el verme distante.

"Emmett me contó el otro día que no cree que mis padres me reconocerían. Dice que tiene que pellizcarse porque salgo hasta tarde por la noche en vez de quedarme leyendo en mi habitación. También dice que está seguro de que les hubieras encantado."

"Hemos sido bastante patéticos," Edward se rió por lo bajo.

"Yo creo que no," dije, levantándole la barbilla para ver sus maravillosos ojos verdes. "Creo que estábamos esperándonos y estábamos esperando el momento perfecto, cuando estuviésemos listos para estar juntos."

"Es una buena forma de mirarlo." Edward cruzó la distancia entre nosotros y me besó.

Rozó mis labios con la lengua y abrí la boca para él. Profundizó el beso y nos movió para que él estuviera tumbado sobre mí. Cuando finalmente nos separamos para respirar, teníamos las caras sonrojadas mientras intentábamos recuperar la respiración. Le sonreí y recorrió con los dedos desde mi sien hasta mi mandíbula.

"Bella."

"Deberíamos arreglarnos ahora, Edward. Si nos quedamos en esta posición más tiempo, nuestros cuerpos puede que se rebelen contra nuestras mentes y corazones."

Se rió por lo bajo mientras se quitaba. La ausencia de su peso y calidez me entristeció, pero sabía que era necesario. Todavía no era el momento. Todavía no nos conocíamos el tiempo suficiente.

Cogí mi ropa y me dirigí al baño. Me duché rápido, sabiendo que Edward también querría ducharse. Me vestí y me hice una cola en el pelo. Salí del cuarto de baño y le vi sentado en el borde de la cama con su ropa en las manos.

Me sonrió. "Ya veo que estás mejor. Echaré de menos ayudarte."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunté, intentando averiguar como lo sabía.

Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Miré hacia arriba para poder verle mejor. Una vez más, me encontré fantaseando con besarle y tocarle. Cuando me dio un suave tirón de la cola me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Te traiciona, Bella," dijo, sonriéndome dulcemente.

"¡Oh!" me reí por lo bajo. "Bueno, siempre puedes ayudarme a quitármela."

Se rió por lo bajo y me besó en la frente. Cerró la puerta tras él. Esperé hasta que la ducha estuviera sonando durante varios minutos. Entonces cogí un cojín, me lo presioné fuertemente contra la cara y grité contra él. Me sentía un poco más en control cuando bajé el cojín. Las estúpidas hormonas estaban tonteando conmigo de repente. Ahora entendía los comentarios que Emmett hizo mientras desayunábamos.

Encendí la televisión y encontré otro episodio de Foster. Me concentré en la serie y dejé que mi mente vagara a cosas simples y lejanas de la perfección que era Edward.

Duró exactamente veinte minutos, justo hasta que abrió la puerta y salió sin camiseta, flexionando los músculos mientras se frotaba el pelo húmedo con una toalla. Solté un grito ahogado y se me olvidó respirar. Paró en seco, mirándome cautelosamente. Respiré hondo, me sonrojé, y me giré de nuevo hacia la televisión en un rápido movimiento. Le vi temblando con una risa silenciosa por el rabillo del ojo. ¡Dios! ¡Este hombre hacía que _eso_ también fuera sexy! ¡Ridículo!

Cerré los ojos y empecé a respirar profundamente, contando lentamente en mi cabeza. No estaba preparada. Sabía que él no estaba preparado. ¡Lo que no sabía era por qué mi estúpido cuerpo estaba intentando discutir conmigo! Pensé en las consecuencias de rendirse antes de estar preparada. Posiblemente podría arruinar lo que habíamos estado construyendo y nada valía tanto como eso. Sonreí, contenta de haberme tranquilizado con pensamientos racionales.

Abrí los ojos, preparada para acabar de ver los dibujitos. Pero en vez de los amigos imaginarios, ¡estaba mirando a dos ojos verde esmeralda y estaba atrapada! ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a mantener la calma con él justo aquí?!

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Llegados a este punto me daba miedo moverme. Tenía la sensación de que el más diminuto de los movimientos por mi parte acabaría con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis manos en su pelo. Una vez que eso pasara, ya no sería responsable de mis actos.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó.

Asentí de nuevo. 'Sólo muévete, Edward. Por favor, muévete. Aléjate un poquito. Todavía mejor, vuelve al cuarto de baño,' supliqué en mi cabeza.

¡Maldito Emmett! Esto era su culpa. Yo no había pensado en nada más que besos hasta su charla en el desayuno. ¡Idiota!

"Es hora de irse," dijo Edward, levantándose, y yendo hacia el sofá. "Necesitarás las botas y una abrigo gordo. Está empezando a nevar un poco."

Ahora que estaba a una distancia prudente, empecé a moverme. Me bajé de la cama, dejando que mis pies tocaran el suelo. Cogí mis botas de la maleta, poniéndomelas rápidamente. Cuanto antes estuviera fuera en el agradable aire frío, mejor estaría.

Me giré para encontrar mi abrigo y vi que Edward lo estaba sujetando para mí cerca de la puerta. Me acerqué a él y me lo dio. Deslicé dentro los brazos. Me giró y subió la cremallera por mí. Le miré fijamente, sonriendo como una tonta, estoy segura. Se inclinó y me besó suavemente antes de darme la mano y guiarme fuera de la habitación.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Siento haber tardado, pero en Navidad os lo compensaré, adelantaré para poder actualizar más a menudo.

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Bella y Edward han hecho 'algo', no es mucho, pero hay que entender que se conocen desde hace poco y quieren ir lentamente.

Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R


	34. 34E Año Nuevo Parte 2

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Año Nuevo – Parte 2: **

"¡Edward!" se rió Bella mientras tiraba de ella por la calle, un poco impaciente por ver su reacción con mi primera sorpresa. "¿Acaso sabes a dónde vamos?"

"Por supuesto, Bella. He preguntado."

Me forzó a parar y me acercó a ella. "¿Me estás diciendo que de todos los hombres del mundo, he conseguido el que pide indicaciones?"

"Haré lo que sea para asegurar que seas feliz, Bella. Te amo." La abracé y la besé.

"¡Mira qué monos son!" gritó alguien.

Bella y yo nos separamos y levantamos la mirada. Había un hombre y una mujer de unos cincuenta años mirándonos fijamente.

"Parecéis salidos de una postal," continuó la mujer. "¡Oh! ¿Podría haceros una foto, por favor? ¡En Florida nadie creerá que de verdad vi esto!"

Miré a Bella. Se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Vale," dijo suavemente. "Pero sólo si también hacéis una foto con mi cámara."

"¡Herb! ¡Coge su cámera! ¡Hagamos la foto!" gritó la mujer.

Bella le dio la cámara y se giró para mirarme. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. La abracé y la besé como había hecho antes de que fuésemos interrumpidos. Sonreímos contra los labios del otro mientras oíamos los clicks de las cámaras.

"¡OH!" gritó la mujer.

"Marjorie," suspiró el hombre. "Necesitas dejar de hacer eso antes de que destruyas lo que queda de mi oído."

Bella y yo nos reímos por lo bajo mientras nos separábamos. La pareja nos devolvió nuestra cámara y nos agradeció otra vez que les dejásemos hacer la foto. Miré sobre el hombre de Bella mientras ella miraba las fotos de nuestra cámara digital.

"¡Edward! Sí que parecemos una postal con el escapare detrás y la nieve cayendo. Tenemos que imprimirla tan pronto como lleguemos a casa. ¡También sé donde quiero ponerla!"

La agarré de la cintura y empecé a guiarla por la calle otra vez. "A Alice le encantará encargarse de imprimir todas las fotos."

"No. Quiero guardarlas todas en un disco, y sólo imprimir las especiales. Quizás incluso podemos hacer un álbum de recortes con los resguardos de las entradas para la Ópera. Deberíamos asegurarnos de coger un programa si tienen."

"No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan sentimental, Isabella," dije mientras me inclinaba y la besaba en su suave cuello.

Dejó de andar y me miró con una expresión muy seria. Esto iba a ser uno de esos momentos donde me dejaba ver más de su corazón y su mente. Me aseguré de que supiera que le estaba prestando atención.

"Nunca lo he sido. La verdad es que nunca entendí por qué a mi madre le encantaban los álbumes de recortes, especialmente porque nunca acababa los que empezaba. Y entonces ver todas las fotografías de tu familia que tu madre tiene por la casa..." Bella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. "Pero ahora, todo lo que quiero es asegurarme de que nunca olvido un segundo del tiempo que tengo contigo."

"Bela, ¿por qué hablas como si supieras algo que yo no sé? ¿Por qué hablas como si esto fuera a acabarse en cualquier momento?"

"Quizás porque todo parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Edward. Has admitido que sientes lo mismo."

"Sí, pero no me molesta."

"¿Por qué no?" Frunció el ceño mientras arrugaba la nariz.

"Porque no tengo ninguna intención de dejar que esto acabe. Te amo y no quiero nada más que estar contigo cada segundo del día. Esta es la única vida que tenemos, Bella. Me niego a desaprovechar un solo momento contigo. Eres demasiado valiosa para algo menos."

"¿Cómo haces eso?"

"¿El qué?"

"Disipar todas mis preocupaciones diciendo las palabras perfectas que necesito oír en ese momento."

"Bueno, ¿sabes?, encontré un libro maravilloso que me está siendo muy útil." Sonreí mientras la presionaba contra mi pecho.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó, jugando con el cuello de mi abrigo.

"Se llama 'Cómo hacer que Bella Swan se enamore de ti'," me reí por lo bajo.

"¿Qué harás cuando mis admiradores encuentren el libro?"

"No es posible. He comprado todos los ejemplares y los derechos de publicación."

Bella se rió, dejando que su cabeza cayese hacia atrás y su pelo cayera tras ella. Sus ojos le brillaban con amor y humor mientras se incorporaba y me miraba fijamente. "Edward, te _amo._"

Sonreí la sonrisa torcida que le gustaba y le enseñé mis hoyuelos. Se rió y me abrazó por un lado mientras seguíamos andando. No mucho después llegamos a nuestro destino.

"¡Edward! ¡Mira! ¡Es _el _árbol de Navidad!" Bella empezó a saltar, recordándome a Alice. Pero a diferencia de Alice, se resbaló en la húmeda acerca y cayó justo en mis brazos.

Me reí mientras la incorporaba. "Esta es tu primera sorpresa. Tenía la sensación de que te gustaría. También pensé que quizás me dejarías llevarte a patinar sobre hielo como tu segunda sorpresa. Después de que le hagamos fotos al árbol, por supuesto."

"¿Patinar, Edward? ¿_Quieres_ pasar la noche en el hospital en vez de en la Ópera?"

"Bella, te prometo que no te harás daño. No te soltaré así que será imposible que te hagas daño."

"Más te vale, Tutor-boy," dijo, dándome con un dedo en el pecho. "O te _arrepentirás_.

"¡Sí, señora!" me reí por lo bajo, besándola rápidamente.

La verdad es que creo que más que patinar nos reímos en la hora y media que pasamos en el hielo. Sin importar como intentase ayudarla, los pies de Bella no escuchaban. Cada vez que intentaba sujetarla con menos fuerza, uno de sus pies la liaba y empezaba a caerse. Hacia el final, me rendí y simplemente la sostuve contra mi pecho mientras nos empujaba por el hielo.

Me contó historias de los intentos de su familia de ayudarla a patinar y por una vez estaba sonriendo y riéndose mientras hablaba de sus padres. Creo que tuve una pequeña epifanía en ese momento – nos estábamos curando el uno al otro. Bella me estaba enseñando como confiar en alguien de nuevo y yo la estaba ayudando a recordar a sus padres sin que se pusiera triste.

Una vez que dejamos de patinar, fui con Bella a la siguiente parte de su sorpresa. Imaginé que esta le gustaría mucho más ya que no requería patinar o andar. Y esta era por la que yo estaba más emocionado.

Bella se detuvo en diferentes sitios por el camino para hacer fotografías. No eran las fotografías que se espera que un turista haga. Pero una vez más, Bella nunca hacía lo que se esperaba. Mientras las hacía, me explicaba su razonamiento sobre ellas. Esta mujer era absolutamente brillante y hubiera pensado eso incluso si no la amase. Era fascinante como funcionaba su mente.

Se paró para hacer una foto de un hombre durmiendo en un banco.

"¿Bella, por qué le has hecho una foto?" pregunté suavemente.

"Él es un recordatorio de que la vida puede ser cruel."

"¿Cómo sabes que él no ha elegido vivir en la calle?"

"No importa."

"Explica eso, por favor."

"Digamos que decidió vivir en la calle, Edward. ¿Qué haría que una persona decidiera alejarse así del mundo? ¿Qué podría haberle causado tanto dolor que prefiriera un banco en vez de la comodidad de una cama de verdad? Y si no eligió su situación, entonces ¿qué desgracia le ha llevado hasta aquí? ¿Se lo merecía por ser cruel con los demás? ¿Fue imprudente e hizo demasiadas malas decisiones? ¿Era cabezota y se negó a pedir ayuda antes de llegar a este punto? Eligiera su situación o no, la vida es cruel por dejar a un alma en la calle así."

Me quedé ahí, completamente sin palabras. No había nada que pudiera decir. Lo único que me recorría la mente era que Emmett tenía razón. Ella era mucho más lista que yo. Era absolutamente brillante. Sus ojos observaban el mundo y veían de él mucho más lejos y con más profundidad de lo que cualquier otra persona era capaz. Me sentía orgulloso y con mucha suerte por poder estar a su lado en este momento. Empezamos a andar otra vez y llegamos a nuestro destino poco después.

"¿Por qué estamos en Central Park, Edward?" preguntó Bella, frotándose los brazos con sus manos enguantadas. "¿No hemos andado suficiente hoy? Estoy empezando a convertirme en un polo."

Me reí de ella mientras añadía mis manos, esperando que la fricción la calentase un poco. "Estoy de acuerdo en que hemos andado suficiente. Pero sólo tenemos que andar varios metros más."

Bella suspiró y me extendió su mano. Se la cogí y la guié en el parque y por una curva. Allí parado, justo como yo había dispuesto, estaba un coche de caballos con un precioso caballo blanco. El conductor estaba sentado en el asiento, esperando pacientemente, sujetando un cartel que decía 'Cullen'. Bella lo vio y soltó un grito ahogado.

"¡Edward!" susurró mientras me miraba fijamente. Sus maravillosos ojos llenos de sobrecogimiento.

"Pensé que disfrutarías un paseo por el parque," dije, esperando que esta sorpresa la alegrase.

Sonrió y se lanzó a mis brazos. Me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó más fuerte. "Es perfecto, Edward. Gracias."

"Supongo que sois el Sr. y la Sra. Cullen," interrumpió el conductor. "Los recién casados son los mejores clientes de estos paseos. Sé que hace un poco de frío, pero realmente habéis elegido el mejor día para este paseo."

Quería oponerme y aclarar su confusión, pero Bella me detuvo con una mano en mi brazo.

"Cariño," dijo, sonriéndome malignamente. "Creo que nuestro conductor tiene razón. Es un día perfecto para un paseo."

Le sonreí y la ayudé a subirse al carruaje. Me senté a su lado y nos cubrimos con la manta que nos estaba esperando. Bella se acurrucó fuertemente contra mi costado, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

"¿Por qué me paraste para que no le corrigiera?" susurré mientras recorríamos el parque.

"Hubiera llevado demasiado tiempo. Estaba impaciente por disfrutar tu sorpresa. ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha molestado?" me susurró.

No le contesté. Simplemente la presioné más fuerte contra mí. Necesitaría pensarlo, pero ahora mismo, sólo quería concentrarme en Bella. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío día y su sonrisa era espléndida. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, intentando asimilarlo todo a la vez.

Sonreí para mi mismo. Bella y yo podríamos ir a cualquier sitio juntos y ella encontraría algo interesante sobre el lugar. La mayoría de las mujeres se habrían aburrido o se hubieran sentido decepcionadas con nuestro despreocupado día, pero Bella estaba extremadamente satisfecha. ¡Otra forma en la que ella era diferente a cualquier otra mujer que había conocido!

Demasiado pronto, el paseo se acabó. Bella había pasado casi quince minutos asaltando al conductor con millones de preguntas. ¿Le gustaba su trabajo? ¿Cuál era su parte favorita? ¿Cómo llegó a esta carrera? ¿Estaba casado? ¿Tenía hijos? ¿Cómo eran los miembros de su familia? ¿Disfrutaba de Nueva York? ¿Alguna vez deseaba vivir en otra parte? El pobre conductor nunca supo con quien se había encontrado. Sonreí mientras observaba su cara. Al principio estaba aprensivo con sus primeras preguntas, pero mientras el interrogatorio avanzaba, pude ver que estaba fascinado con mi Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza, recordando las palabras de Emmett de esa primera noche. _Esa chica va a ser la muerte de quienquiera que acabe con ella._ Mantener el ritmo de Bella iba a ser un desafío, pero yo estaba más que feliz de afrontarlo de cabeza.

Hice señas a un taxi para poder sacar a Bella del frío. Lo último que quería era que se pusiera enferma en nuestro primer viaje juntos. Sonreí para mi mismo mientras pensaba como este sería el primero de muchos.

Volvimos al hotel y decidimos que una siesta nos sentaría bien. Teníamos la Ópera esta noche y Bella quería ir a Times Square después para hacer fotos de la bola bajando para Rosalie.

"¿Edward, has puesto el despertador de tu móvil?" preguntó, acurrucándose debajo de las mantas. Bostezó fuertemente y soltó una risita mientras se tapaba la boca.

"Sí, cariño. Está puesto con tiempo de sobra para que nos vistamos."

"Compruébalo de nuevo."

"Bella, acabo de ponerlo."

"¡Por favor, Edward! No quiero correr ningún riesgo de que nos perdamos la ópera."

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero hice lo que me pedía. No le podía negar nada a esta mujer sin importar lo tonta que pensase que estaba siendo. Me metí en el menú del despertador y le enseñé la pantalla. Sonrió y suspiró alegremente. Me metí bajo las mantas y me la acerqué. La besé en la cabeza y cerré los ojos, recordando el día en mi mente.

Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando el despertador de mi móvil empezó a retumbar en la habitación. Bella se giró y murmuró algo incomprensible. Me reí suavemente mientras cogía mi móvil y apagaba el despertador. Me senté y me froté las manos por la cara y por mi pelo. Dormir en la ropa que llevábamos puesta durante el día no era una buena idea, pensé para mí mismo. Estaba agarrotado de haber dormido con los vaqueros.

Extendí la mano y sacudí suavemente el hombro de Bella. "Bella, hora de levantarse."

Murmuró algo y hundió la cabeza todavía más en la almohada. Iba a ser difícil. Me reí en voz baja. La última señal de la cabezonería de Bella era su habilidad para negarse a despertarse si no quería. Con cuidado la puse boca arriba y la besé en los ojos, la nariz y las mejillas.

"Bella."

"Dos minutos más, este sueño es excelente. ¡No espera! Que sean cinco."

"Bella," me reí, rozando con los dedos su costado, sabiendo que le hacía cosquillas.

Soltó una risita e intentó alejarse de mí. "¡Tramposo!"

"Tú eres la que insistió en que comprobase dos veces el despertador."

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió tan cálidamente que me quedé sin respiración. "Tengo que asegurarme de que vives tu sueño, Edward."

Llamamos al servicio de habitaciones y nos comimos una comida rápida juntos antes de arreglarnos. Bella me forzó a ducharme primero, diciendo que ella necesitaría el baño durante más tiempo que yo. Estaba seguro de que tenía razón, pero el caballero en mí se sentía un poco culpable.

Nunca me había sentido más nervioso. Sabía que era tonto. Sólo era una Ópera. ¡Pero este había sido mi sueño durante tanto tiempo! ¡Y Bella estaba conmigo! Dos sueños juntos en una noche. Era casi más de lo que mi corazón podía soportar. Y para empeorar las cosas, parecía que no podía llevar la cuenta de las piezas de mi traje. Perdí los gemelos tres veces en cinco minutos, había perdido mi corbata completamente, y sólo encontré uno de los calcetines negros.

Escuché a Bella aclararse la garganta detrás de mí. Me giré para verle sujetando mi corbata entre dos dedos.

"Edward," dijo suavemente. "Necesitas tranquilizarte. Vas a volvernos locos. Y nunca estarás vestido a tiempo si sigues perdiendo la ropa por la habitación. Lo que debo decir que es una pena, ya que esta habitación no es tan grande."

Respiré hondo y me forcé a relajarme. Bella se acercó a mí y me besó ligeramente.

"Estás adorable cuando estás nervioso."

Me reí por lo bajo y la abracé. "Lo siento. Es difícil no estar un poquito nervioso. Realmente esto es un sueño que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Me alegra que pueda darte esto y compartirlo contigo, Edward."

"Yo también. Te prometo que intentaré mantener la calma."

"Eso es todo lo que pido." Me besó otra vez antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño para acabar de arreglarse.

Bella me había calmado lo suficiente para que pudiera concentrarme. Encontré mi calcetín, me ajusté los gemelos y me puse los zapatos y la chaqueta. Estaba arreglándome la corbata cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño. Palabras como 'diosa' o 'seductora' no podía describir con precisión lo impresionante que estaba con el vestido que Alice le había comprado. Estaba realmente exquisita.

"Bella, ahora mismo eres la perfección."

Se sonrojó y me sonrió tímidamente. "Tú también estás muy guapo, Tutor-boy."

Le sonreí, al saber que estaba usando el humor para cubrir su vergüenza. "Preciosa, preciosa, preciosa, Bella."

Levantó una ceja y me sonrió con malicia. "Eso no es una frase, Edward."

"Verdad, pero me has dejado incapaz de hablar coherentemente. Por tanto, la mejor manera de expresar tu belleza es repetir la palabra."

Se acercó más a mí y me indicó con un dedo que me acercara. Hice lo que me pedía.

"Diría que tu discursito era muy coherente. Gracias por los maravillosos cumplidos."

La besé rápidamente antes de incorporarme para acabar de ponerme la corbata. "Puede que estuviera haciéndote un cumplido, pero también estaba diciendo la absoluta de verdad."

Bella miró en su pequeño bolsito para asegurarse de que las entradas todavía estaban ahí. Sonreí por lo cuidadosa que estaba siendo con nuestros planes. Cogí nuestros abrigos y le indiqué que saliera. Recorrimos el hotel hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo.

Bella tiritó cuando el viento helado le dio en las mejillas. Me alegraba de que había mirado en su armario para encontrarle un abrigo adecuado ayer. La había forzado a que me dejase comprarle un vestido hasta los pies específicamente para este vestido. Si hubiera llevado el suyo normal, el corto paseo hubiera sido demasiado con el viendo dándole en las piernas.

"Tenías razón," dijo de repente mientras se apoyaba contra mi costado.

"¿Sobre qué?" esa frase podía significar tantas cosas.

"Necesitaba este abrigo."

Me reí de ella porque había pensado lo mismo que yo. "De nada."

Me abrazó más fuerte mientras andábamos por la calle. Íbamos a cumplir uno de mis sueños juntos. Esta era claramente la mejor noche de toda mi vida y todavía ni siquiera había visto la Ópera.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Siento el retraso, pero hubo un cambio de planes en el último momento y pasé la noche buena fuera de casa, en casa de mi abuela en un pueblo pequeñísimo, y aunque tengo ordenador portátil desde su casa no cogía ninguna red, así que estuve sin Internet varios días.

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, en el siguiente saldrá la ópera. Edward es todo un romántico, o al menos eso creo yo.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	35. 35B La Ópera

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**La Ópera: **

Edward estaba tan nervioso por esta noche. Sólo estaba aumentando mi propia ansiedad. ¿Y si la obra no era todo lo que él había soñado que sería? ¿Y si yo no estaba bien vestida? O ¿y si decía algo estúpido? ¿Y si me tropezaba dentro? ¿Y si no podía seguirla? Ver un musical en televisión no tenía nada que ver con estar en un teatro de verdad... ¿Cómo había dejado que Alice me convenciera para hacer esto?

'¡Contrólate, Bella!' me regañé. Este era el sueño de Edward. Iba a ir bien.

Le miré disimuladamente a través de mis pestañas. Tenía la cara inexpresiva, pero su mano todavía estaba frotándome el brazo frenéticamente. Una parte de mí quería reírse y la otra parte quería gritar. Los dos nos estábamos poniendo nerviosos por lo que probablemente no era nada.

"Te estoy poniendo nerviosa, ¿verdad?" preguntó suavemente.

Le miré. Sus ojos eran cálidos, pero todavía llenos de ansiedad. Me encogí de hombros, no muy segura de cómo responder. Él lo estaba, pero no quería que se preocupase por mí. Esta noche era sobre él.

Me besó en la sien y me abrazó. "Lo siento."

"Edward, no te disculpes. No pasa nada."

"Eres tan maravillosa conmigo. Apenas puedo creer en la suerte que tengo."

"Yo me siento así contigo todo el tiempo," me reí por lo bajo. "Pero te lo prometo, de verdad que no pasa nada. Sé que esto es algo muy importante para ti."

Entramos en el vestíbulo del teatro y suspiré por lo cálido que estaba. Edward se quitó su abrigo y se lo colgó del brazo. Había estado tan concentrada en que se vistiera y que mantuviera la calma que la verdad es que no le había visto. ¡Pero ahora sí que le estaba viendo!

Edward con esmoquin era la cosa más pecaminosa que había visto en mi joven vida. No podía entender como demonios podía estar más bueno totalmente vestido que al salir del cuarto de baño sin camiseta esta mañana. Debí haber estado mirándole fijamente porque de repente se estaba riendo por lo bajo en mi oído.

"Respira, Bella."

Respiré hondo y le agarré del brazo, para tranquilizarme. Debí haber estado paralizada mirándole más tiempo del que me había dado cuenta porque estaba mareada. "Lo siento," murmuré.

Se rió por lo bajo otra vez. "No pasa nada. Así es como me sentí cuando saliste del baño antes. ¿Estás lo suficientemente firme para bajar los escalones?"

"Sólo si me sujetas."

"No tengo intenciones de soltarte nunca, Bella."

Le miré, al no estar segura de si se refería a ahora mismo o a algo mucho más permanente. Sus ojos verdes no traicionaban nada mientras estaba llenos con los mismos nervios y excitación que habían estado ahí todo el día.

Edward se movió a mi lado y extendió el brazo. Entrelacé el mío alrededor, dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Me besó en la mejilla suavemente.

"Gracias por esto, Bella."

"Lo que sea por ti, Edward," dije, usando a propósito sus palabras.

Miré por primera vez el Majestic Theatre. Claramente podía ver de donde le venía el nombre. Las paredes, la alfombra, la araña... todo era elegante.

Ya había bastante gente pululando por allí aunque la obra no empezaba hasta dentro de otros treinta minutos. Debían de estar tan excitados como Edward.

"Vamos a buscar nuestros asientos. No quiero que te duelan los pies antes de que vayamos a Times Square," susurró mientras me guiaba por otras puertas.

Sacudí la cabeza, una vez más sorprendida por él. Parecía que siempre encontraba alguna manera de cuidarme. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero luché contra ellos; nunca podría explicar como me sentía y no quería que Edward pensara que mis lágrimas eran por algo malo.

Mientras entrábamos por otras puertas de roble, vislumbré por primera vez el teatro. Era precioso. Las luces resaltaban los suaves colores de las paredes y de la cortina del escenario. La palabra 'elegante' me recorría una y otra vez la mente.

¡El escenario y la zona de asientos eran enormes! O al menos a mí me lo parecía. Sólo podía compararlo al pequeño teatro que había en mi universidad. Edward me guió por los escalones y el suelo inclinado, asegurándose de que no había manera de que me cayera.

Nuestros asientos estaban justo delante del escenario. Se detuvo un momento por el camino para señalarme la zona donde la orquesta estaría sentada.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos, me giré para poderlo ver todo mejor. Tuve que mantener los ojos fijos en mis pies de camino aquí. Ahora podía verlo todo sin miedo a caerme, quería memorizar cada detalle de este lugar.

Había palcos en la parte de arriba. Había asientos a nuestra izquierda y a nuestra derecha. Y había otros asientos elevados sobre las filas del final.

"Edward, ¿son estos buenos asientos?" pregunté, nerviosamente. ¿Y si Alice había elegido malos asientos y arruinaban su experiencia?

"Son excelentes, Bella. Estaremos justo delante sin nadie que nos bloquee la vista. Y el sonido de la música detrás de nosotros sólo mejorará la experiencia. No tienes que preocuparte por nada."

Solté la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Por supuesto que Alice sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué estaba dudando de ella?

Me giré para mirarle. Todo su nerviosismo se había ido. Ahora estaba contento y excitado. Verle feliz desvaneció mi propia ansiedad. Me relajé en el asiento, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

La cortina que había sobre el escenario era de un color rojo oscuro y parecía muy pesada. Me pregunté si ya habría alguien detrás, o si todavía estaban preparándose.

Cuando la orquesta empezó a afinar sus instrumentos, empecé a emocionarme. Miré a Edward y sonreí con alegría.

"Ya casi es hora, cariño," dijo. Su sonrisa podía rivalizar con cualquier estrella fugaz.

Tenía que hacer algo para sacar algo de lo que estaba sintiendo o explotaría. Le tiré los brazos al cuello y le abracé fuertemente. Se rió y me devolvió el abrazo, besándome en el pelo.

"Creo que mi emoción te ha infectado," susurró.

"Creo que todo sobre ti me infecta. Pero sí, ahora mismo es tu emoción que se me ha contagiado." Me forcé a soltarle y sentarme quieta en mi asiento.

"¿Conoces esta historia?"

"¡Y quién no! Es tan romántica y oscura. El amor entre Raoul y Christine... El fantasma también la quiere, pero sólo como trofeo. Él se concentra en como se siente. Me siento un poco mal por él, pero creo que si quieres a alguien de verdad, harías lo que sea por esa persona. Eso incluye alejarte si es lo mejor."

"El amor puede ser una fuerza apasionada que ciega a aquellos con las mejores intenciones."

Me miró fijamente durante un rato. Me sonrojé, sintiéndome un poco tímida bajo la fuerza de su mirada. Me recorrió las mejillas con los pulgares, sonriéndome.

"Gracias por esta noche, Bella."

"Sin problema, Tutor-boy," solté una risita, intentando disminuir mis nervios.

¿Qué me pasaba esta noche? Mis emociones estaban alocadas. Estar enamorada de alguien era como un viaje en una montaña rusa. Pero dudaba que alguna vez quisiera bajarme mientras Edward fuera a mi lado. Me dirigió esa sonrisa torcida con los hoyuelos y mi corazón se me aceleró. ¡Estaba claro que era una montaña rusa y yo estaba atrapada en ella de por vida!

Las luces parpadearon y el zumbido del público se cayó inmediatamente. Miré a Edward para saber lo que estaba pasado.

Se inclinó y me susurró. "Están preparándose para empezar. Las luces se atenuarán pronto y la orquesta empezará a tocar. Entonces la cortina se levantará y la noche empezará."

Asentí mientras cogía su mano y la ponía en mi regazo. Iba a comportarme esta noche. No podía alejar su atención de la obra. Tendría que guardarme todas las preguntas para después. Eso iba a ser bastante difícil, pero lo haría por Edward.

Las luces se atenuaron y la música empezó justo como él había descrito. Miré la cortina, esperando a ver el menor de los movimientos. Finalmente empezó a moverse, doblándose sobre sí misma mientras subía sobre el escenario. Todavía no había nada que ver y el escenario estaba completamente a oscuras.

La orquesta empezó a tocar y la música aumentó de volumen hasta que parecía que el teatro entero estaba cubierto en sonido. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando la sensación del sonido llegándome y llenando mis oídos.

Sentí los labios de Edward en mi oído y oí un suave gracias sobre el sonido de la música. Sonreí tanto que me dolieron las mejillas. Quería gritar y patalear para mostrar lo increíblemente feliz que estaba de que esto iba perfectamente para él. Pero resistí ese impulso y en vez de eso le apreté la mano.

Las luces se encendieron en el escenario y todos los pensamientos de hacer algo aparte de prestar atención volaron. La música, los movimientos, las voces... era impresionante. Había tanto que mirar que me sentía como si se me escapase algo. ¡Normal que la gente viniese a ver esta obra muchas veces! Probablemente podías verla veinte veces y todavía encontrar algo que se te había escapado.

La obra duraba dos horas y media con un descanso de quince minutos, pero parecía que había acabado antes de que hubiera empezado. Me había reído, llorado, sentido como mi corazón se aceleraba por Christine y Raoul, y entonces me entristecí por como las cosas acababan. Verla en casa no era nada comparado a esto.

Cuando el descanso llegó finalmente, Edward se lo pasó casi entero doblado por la risa. No podía mantener el ritmo con todas las preguntas que le estaba haciendo. Al principio había sentido verdadera curiosidad, pero después de eso, sólo quería que siguiese riéndose. No había ningún otro sonido en la tierra que se pudiera comparar a eso. Me aseguré de parar antes de que el tiempo se acabase para que estuviera bien cuando la cortina volviera a levantarse.

Cuando la obra se acabó, me guió fuera del teatro y hacia nuestro hotel. Empecé con mis preguntas otra vez y Edward me tapó la boca con la mano, sonriéndome.

"Si no paras para respirar, me temo que te desmayarás. Además, estaba bajo la impresión de que querías llegar al restaurante para ver como bajaba la esfera."

Asentí, con su mano todavía sobre mi boca.

"Si quito la mano, ¿estarás tranquila?" preguntó, sonriendo.

Asentí de nuevo.

La quitó y la puso en mi mejilla. "Me alegra que estés tan emocionada, Bella. Pero me sentiría mucho mejor si fueras más lentamente y respirarás un poco más."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer sobre eso," me reí por lo bajo. "¿Lo has disfrutado?" pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

Se rió suavemente mientras me rozaba el labio con sus dedos, para que no me lo mordiera. "Era más de lo que había soñado. Gracias."

"Era asombroso. Las luces, los sonidos... ¡Era impresionante! ¡No podré describirlo adecuadamente!"

Se rió y me abrazó contra su costado, haciendo que empezásemos a movernos otra vez.

"¿Tenemos tiempo para cambiarnos?" pregunté. La correa de la parte de atrás del tacón estaba empezando a rozarme la piel.

"Depende de lo rápido que puedas cambiarte."

"Te aseguro que una vez me desabroches el vestido estaré fuera de él y de estos tacones y con vaqueros y botines antes de que te quites los gemelos."

No estaba segura de lo que había dicho exactamente, pero algo hizo que Edward contuviera la respiración. Le miré y estaba mordiéndose el labio mientras me miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes ardiendo. Conocía esa expresión. Esa era la expresión que tenía en su habitación cuando me presionó contra la puerta. No una buena expresión para tenerla ahora mismo.

Tiré de su brazo, para que siguiera moviéndose. Estaba riéndose por lo bajo suavemente mientras entrábamos en el vestíbulo del hotel. Ahora había guardias de seguridad por todas partes y Edward tuvo que enseñar nuestra llave de la habitación varias veces antes de que pudiésemos llegar a los ascensores.

Abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y corrí tan rápido como mis tacones me lo permitían. Me dejé caer en el sofá y liberé mis pies, suspirando profundamente una vez que me había quitado los zapatos.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia Edward. Estaba quitándose la corbata. Me quedé de pie delante de él, girándome para darle la espalda.

"¡Desabróchame!" ordené.

Se rió mientras estiraba el brazo y cogía la cremallera con sus dedos. Estaba esperando que fuera rápido y ya estuviera hecho. Pero lo que conseguí fue que los dedos de Edward me recorrieran lentamente la piel que iba revelando mientras bajaba la cremallera. Estaba mordiéndome el labio por dentro y rezando para que no me saliese sangre ni gimiera. Cualquiera de los dos me metería en problemas de alguna manera.

Me besó en el cuello. "Hecho."

"Con eso te quedas corto," murmuré mientras corría hacia el baño.

Había dejado mi maleta allí antes. Me quité el vestido, volviendo a colgarlo en su percha. Cogí mis vaqueros y empecé a subírmelos por las piernas.

"Bella."

Estaba agachada, tirando del pantalón sobre mi tobillo. Giré la cabeza a un lado para ver a Edward mirándome fijamente. Me di cuenta de que tenía una vista perfecta de mi trasero y las bragas negras de encaje que Alice había insistido en comprarme. La cara me ardía con el sonrojo mientras me levantaba rápidamente y me subía los pantalones hasta arriba. No podía girarme y darle la cara.

"¿Necesitabas algo?" Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras rezaba para que no dijese nada sobre esto.

"Iba... um, yo... no importa."

La puerta se cerró y solté la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Cogí mi jersey azul con una mano temblorosa. ¡Estaba totalmente mortificada! ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí? Empecé a llorar, el signo final de que estaría avergonzada hasta el punto de no retorno.

Me puse el jersey rápidamente, enfadada de que estuviera llorando. ¿Por qué había tenido tanta prisa? Si me hubiera tomado un segundo para cerrar la maldita puerta... Me senté en el borde de la bañera, mirándome fijamente los pies.

Llamó a la puerta. "¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?"

Sorbí y me limpié los ojos. "Sólo otro minuto."

"Tómate tu tiempo."

Respiré, mirándome en el espejo. Sacudí la cabeza y me reí por lo bajo al verme. Esta noche sí que era como una montaña rusa para mí.

Cogí mi móvil del mostrador. Iba a hacer algo muy raro para mí. Iba a llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda.

"¿Bella, estás bien?" preguntó la asustada voz de Angela.

"Estoy bien. Físicamente, de todos modos."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Me he avergonzado a mí misma hasta llorar."

"¡Oh, no! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has caído?"

"Yo..."

"Bella, soy yo. He estado contigo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Recuerdas la guardería y el problema con el vestido?"

Empecé a reírme, sabiendo que esa era la intención de Angela. "Sí, me acuerdo."

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está la intrépida Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga, perdiendo el control?"

"Se me olvidó cerrar la puerta y Edward entró cuando mis pantalones estaban por mis rodillas y estaba agachada intentando ponerme bien una de las piernas del pantalón."

"¡Oh, no, Bella!"

"No puedo salir por esa puerta y darle la cara."

"Puedes y lo harás."

"No sé como."

"De acuerdo, no es la manera más convencional para que tu novio te vea el culo por primera vez. Hay cosas peores que tu novio encontrándose contigo así."

"¿Cómo qué?" resoplé.

"¡Que fuera un total desconocido! ¡O Ben! Bella, creo que deberías respirar hondo y tranquilizarte. He visto como te mira Edward. Te adora. Estoy segura de que no se meterá contigo. No es como si pasase con Emmett alrededor."

"Pequeños favores," murmuré.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan, aguántate!" gritó Angela. "¡Estás siendo ridícula! Claro que ha sido embarazoso, ¿pero y qué? ¡Estás en Nueva York con el hombre que amas y tienes veintitrés minutos para coger tu cámara y hacer fotos de esa esfera bajando para mí! Si vienes a casa sin ellas, haré algo mucho más embarazoso para ti. ¿Nos entendemos?"

"Sí," tragué saliva.

"Bien. Dile hola a Edward de mi parte," se rió mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Miré fijamente mi móvil durante un momento. Parecía como si Angela hubiera sido de repente poseída por Alice. Sacudí la cabeza mientras suspiraba y me levanté. Cogí una toalla y me sequé la cara. Comprobé mi camiseta, asegurándome de que al menos me la había puesto correctamente.

Cogí unos calcetines y me los puse. Me puse mis botines y fui hasta la puerta. Respiré hondo y la abrí. Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, esperándome. Hora de averiguar lo que diría exactamente. Suspiré y salí del baño, lista para encontrarme con mi destino.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento el retraso. Pero mis vacaciones han sido muy ajetreadas, casi no he tenido tiempo de coger el ordenador. Así que publico el cap un día antes de lo normal.

¿Qué os ha parecido? La pobre Bella ha pasado un poco de vergüenza, supongo que si yo estuviera en su lugar hubiera sentido lo mismo.

Decidme que os parece, R&R

El siguiente cap en el POV de Edward, veremos lo que piensa de lo que ha pasado.


	36. 36E La Vista

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**La Vista: **

¡Pobre Bella! La expresión de su cara... estaba mucho más que avergonzada. Probablemente pensaba que iba a meterme con ella. ¿Cómo podría no pensarlo? Había crecido con Emmett.

Como si yo fuese a meterme con ella alguna vez... verla así... No era la manera más oportuna para averiguar que tipo de ropa interior llevaba tu novia, pero la vista no era en absoluto mala. Me sonrojé por mis propios pensamientos. Eso claramente no era lo más caballeroso que había hecho hoy. Me regañé a mi mismo mientras miraba otra vez la puerta cerrada.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta, preguntándome si alguna vez saldría del baño. No sabía que hacer para mejorar esto. No podía dejar que se perdiera la esfera bajando. Era tan importante para ella. Había estado hablando de eso todo el día.

Cogí el móvil y llamé a mi hermana. Si alguien sabía que hacer, era Alice.

"Edward, ¿qué tal la multitud?"

"Todavía no hemos ido al restaurante."

"¡Sólo tenéis treinta y cinco minutos hasta que la esfera baje, Edward!"

"Tengo un problemita."

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Puede que... bueno... entré en el baño por accidente y Bella todavía no ha salido. No estoy seguro de si va a salir."

"Necesito más información para ayudarte. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Y no te dejes ni un detalle."

"La puerta del baño estaba abierta así que pensé que sólo estaba cogiendo su maleta o algo así. Pero cuando entré, estaba agachada haciendo algo con sus vaqueros."

"Eso no suena tan mal."

"Alice, no tenía ninguna camiseta puesta y sus pantalones estaban por sus rodillas."

"¡Dios mío! ¿Se puso muy roja?"

"No tengo un color para compararlo."

"Edward, tienes que hacer un poco de control de daños cuando salga de ese baño."

"No sé si lo hará."

"Lo hará. Confía en mí. Y cuando lo haga, harás como si nada hubiera pasado. Si ella decide sacar el tema, entonces no pasa nada. Pero en caso contrario, sigue con la noche como si eso no hubiera pasado."

"¿Algo más?"

"Fíjate en su humor. Si parece reacia a que la abraces o la toques, no te lo tomes personalmente. Simplemente deja que supere su vergüenza."

"De acuerdo. Gracias, Alice."

"Sólo relájate y todo irá bien, Edward."

Colgué mi móvil y me lo metí en el bolsillo. Fui hasta la cama y me senté en el borde, esperando que saliera. Miré mi reloj. Nos quedaban veinte minutos antes del gran acontecimiento.

La puerta se abrió y Bella se quedó ahí. Parecía indecisa a dejar el cuarto de baño.

Le di la sonrisa que sabía que le encantaba y me levanté. "¿Lista para que nos vayamos? Tengo la cámara. Alice tiene una mesa para nosotros junto a la ventana. También estaba pensando que podríamos pedir algo de postre. No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre otra vez." Me mordí la mejilla por dentro, forzándome a dejar de hablar incoherentemente.

"Um...decidámoslo cuando lleguemos allí," dijo Bella, dando un paso.

Di un paso hacia ella, para darle un abrazo. Recordé la advertencia de Alice y me detuve. Indiqué la puerta con la mano. "Después de ti, cariño."

Sonrió un poco, pero no le alcanzó los ojos.

"¿Estás emocionada?"

"Sí," dijo suavemente.

"Rose se alegrará mucho al ver las fotos."

"Estaba pensando que podríamos empezar a ahorrar ahora y enviarlos a ella y Emmett aquí el año que viene," dijo mientras entrábamos en el pasillo.

"Creo que es una idea excelente, Bella. ¿Sería su regalo de boda o de Navidad?"

"De Navidad sería mejor ya que estaría cerca de Año Nuevo," contestó, entrando en el ascensor.

El camino fue muy incómodo. Seguí luchando conmigo mismo. Quería abrazarla o cogerle de la mano... sólo tocarla de alguna manera y consolarla. No me miraba, ni siquiera a través de sus pestañas.

Las puertas se abrieron a un restaurante muy lleno. Fui hasta el podio con Bella siguiéndome de cerca. Cuando deslizó su mano en la mía, suspiré de alivio. Le di un pequeño apretón, esperando que entendiese que estaba aquí para ella.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó el hombre. Parecía bastante irritado por el ruido de la multitud.

"Cullen," contesté.

"Tabla para dos en la ventana. ¡Julie!" gritó.

Di un paso hacia atrás, chocándome con Bella. La miré. "Perdón. Me ha pillado un poco desprevenido."

"Es un poco maleducado," susurró Bella, sonriéndome. Esa sí que alcanzó sus ojos.

"Seguidme amigos," dijo una rubia.

Supuse que era Julie. Nos guió hasta una mesa junto a la ventana que estaba perfectamente centrada para ver la esfera bajar. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron mucho al ver la multitud y la esfera encendida.

Le dejé la silla que estaba frente a la ventana. Yo me senté a su derecha. "Impresionante, ¿verdad?"

Asintió con la cabeza. Saqué su cámara y la puse en la mesa delante de ella. Puso su mano sobre la mía, dejándola ahí. Se giró para mirarme, sus ojos húmedos.

"Gracias por no... sólo... gracias."

Me incliné y la besé en la frente. "No tienes nada que agradecerme. Tú eres la razón por la que estamos en esta ciudad, vimos la maravillosa Ópera, y por la que estamos aquí ahora mismo, preparándonos para empezar el año nuevo juntos."

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente. Cuando quería, sí que agarraba fuerte. Le devolví el abrazo, frotándole circulos contra su camiseta.

"Te amo, Bella."

"Te amo."

Me separé y la besé en los labios rápidamente. Le dediqué una gran sonrisa mientras la cogía de la mano. "¿Estás lista para empezar un nuevo año conmigo, Bella?"

"Mucho." Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Ahora voy a hacer algunas fotos."

"Vale."

Se acercó a la ventana con la cámara. La seguí, sujetándola por detrás. Hizo fotos de la esfera y de la multitud y de algunos edificios que rodeaban el Square. La memoria de la cámara se acabó e hizo un mohín.

"Supongo que tendré borrar algunas."

Metí la mano en el bolsillo y le di una memoria nueva. "Pensé que esto podía pasar."

Se giró y me rodeó otra vez con sus brazos. "Edward, eres el mejor. Te amo."

Me reí mientras la ayudaba a abrir la cámara y cambiar las memorias. Me dio un rápido beso y entonces se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Cuando la hora se acercaba, más y más gente empezó a acumularse alrededor de las ventanas. Me puse en postura protectora cerca de Bella, asegurándome de que nadie se ponía delante de ella o la agobiaba mucho. Esto era demasiado importante para ella para dejar que se arruinara.

La gente a nuestro alrededor empezó a gritar la cuenta atrás. "Diez... nueve... ocho... siete..."

Me incliné y le susurré al oído. "No muevas la cámara de la esfera, ya casi es el momento."

Asintió mientras seguía haciendo fotos. La cuenta atrás acabó y la gente a nuestro alrededor gritó y sonaron un montón de matasuegras. El confeti estaba cayendo en la plaza que había por debajo de nosotros. Bella hizo algunas fotos más antes de girarse.

"Creo que deberíamos empezar este Año Nuevo correctamente," dijo, sonriéndome.

"¿Y cómo hacemos eso?" pregunté, rodeándola con mis brazos.

"Deberías besarme."

"_Debería _besarte," coincidí con una sonrisa.

Se encontró conmigo a mitad de camino y me dio un maravilloso beso. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, la apreté contra mí. Empecé a reírme, al darme cuenta de lo tonto que era dejar de besarla para que respirara y entonces apretarla y quitarle el aire. La sostuve más suavemente y la besé en la punta de la nariz.

"Lo siento. Es sólo que estoy realmente excitado por tenerte aquí conmigo ahora mismo. Te amo, Bella."

"Te amo, Edward. ¿Te importaría que volviésemos ya a nuestra habitación?"

"En absoluto."

"¿Estás seguro? Antes dijiste que tenías algo de hambre."

"Pediré algo al servicio de habitaciones. Vamos." La cogí de la mano y la guié por el abarrotado restaurante y hasta el ascensor.

El camino fue tranquilo mientras Bella se agarraba fuertemente a mí. La besé en la cabeza, aliviado de que las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad. Entramos en la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave.

"Voy a ponerme el pijama," dijo. "Y esta vez me aseguraré de cerrar la puerta," se rió.

La miré fijamente durante un momento. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," suspiró, acercándose a mí y rodeándome la cintura con los brazos. "Siento lo de antes. Es sólo que estaba.... muy, muy avergonzada."

"Ya lo sé," me reí por lo bajo, apoyando mi frente contra la suya. "Me preocupaba que nunca saldrías del cuarto de baño."

"Sí que contemplé la posibilidad de acampar allí," dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "Pero estoy segura de que al final habría salido."

"¿De verdad?"

"Te hubiera echado demasiado de menos y hubiera salido."

"¿Es seguro hacer una bromita?"

"Puedes intentarlo."

"Si alguna vez buscas la manera de darme un ataque al corazón, eso lo hará fácilmente."

Se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Me incliné y rápidamente la besé en la garganta antes de que se incorporases.

Todavía estaba riéndose cuando me miró. "Estás a salvo."

"Ve a cambiarte," dije, soltándola y girándola para que estuviera de cara al baño.

Me puse el pijama y me senté en el sofá, mirando el menú. Bella salió y se sentó a mi lado, apoyándose en mi hombro.

"¿Quieres algo?" le pregunté.

"No."

"Creo que tampoco quiero nada. No veo nada que me apetezca tan tarde por la noche."

Puse un brazo a su alrededor, abrazándola contra mi costado. "¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche?"

"Muchísimo."

"¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita?"

"Ver tu cara en la Ópera. Estabas tan emocionado y pasándotelo tan bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Observarte mientras me disparabas todas esas preguntas durante el descanso."

"Ha sido una noche fantástica, considerando lo que ha pasado."

"No fue para tanto, Bella."

"Edward, no puedo ni empezar a explicar lo mortificada que estaba. Y... creo que pasará un tiempo antes de que veas tanto de mí otra vez."

"Eso está perfectamente bien, Bella," dije, guiándola hasta la cama. "Iremos tan rápido como tú quieras. ¿Sabes? No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Si ayuda, puedes encontrarte conmigo cuando esté así cuando quieras."

"¡No creo que eso ayude!" se rió.

"¿Por qué no? Yo te veo, tú me ves... así estaremos igual."

"Edward, fue suficiente verte completamente vestido. No sé si tengo control suficiente para comportarme si te viera con tan poca ropa. Y no estoy lista para algo más que enrollarnos ahora mismo."

Me moví para estar sobre ella y empecé a besarla por el cuello y los hombros.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" se rió.

"Has dicho enrollarnos ahora mismo."

Se rió más fuerte, empujándome. "Qué novio eres. Sólo prestando atención a la mitad de mi frase."

"Lo he escuchado todo, Bella. Sólo quería oírte reír. Y entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Tan preciosa, sexy e irresistible como te encuentro, no tengo problemas esperando la ocasión correcta. No quiero dejarme llevar solamente por las hormonas."

"¡Exactamente!" dijo, poniéndome los brazos a su alrededor. "Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Edward. Me entiendes. Te amo y sé que me amas, pero ese paso es muy grande y creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor antes de llevar las cosas a ese nivel."

"No es que no disfrutara anoche completamente, pero creo que probablemente no deberíamos repetirlo durante un tiempo. Pareció llevarnos al límite a los dos innecesariamente."

"Lo escondes muy bien. Tú nunca pareces nervioso."

"Me alegra que pienses eso," me reí por lo bajo.

"Así que para que no se nos vayan las cosas de las manos, me aseguraré de mantener mi camiseta puesta y las puertas cerradas, y tú no te quites la camiseta. Creo que estaremos bien si hacemos eso."

"Siempre podemos pegarnos a Emmett. Nada calma más las hormonas que un gigante hermano mayor."

"¿Tienes idea de lo tonto que es que te preocupe Emmett?

"¿Bella, alguna vez has visto a Emmett cuando alguien le silba a Rosalie? ¿Solamente le silba?"

"No."

"Realmente deberías verlo. Quizás entonces lo entenderás."

"Prometo protegerte de mi gran y protector hermano."

"¡Eso sí que sería algo interesante de ver! Tú, con esas pequeñas manos en las caderas," dije, besándole las manos. "Tu barbilla hacia fuera y tus ojos marrones ardiendo. Y Emmett... con brazos más grande que todo tu cuerpo. Sí, mis miedos son irracionales," me reí por lo bajo.

"¿Podemos discutir más sobre esto mañana?" bostezó, acurrucando la cabeza contra mi pecho.

"Claro," me reí, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Vale," suspiró, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Me reí en voz baja, sabiendo que estaba medio dormida. Le froté la espalda y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. Esperé para ver si hablaría y no estaba sorprendido por lo que oí.

"No, no, no," murmuró, apretándose contra mi costado. "Ciérrate. Ahora tienes que cerrarte, estúpida puerta."

"Bella, la puerta está cerrada," le susurré.

"No puedo conseguir que se quede cerrada. Angela, no se cierra."

"Gira el pomo," me reí por lo bajo.

"Gracias, Ang. Eres una buena amiga. Ahora, ven y ayúdame a quitarle las alas a Mike. No quiero que me siga más."

Sacudí la cabeza, sorprendido por la intensidad de sus sueños y como cambiaban.

"Emmett, no puedes tener un sujetador de cocos de verdad sin importar lo que Jasper diga. Simplemente compra el de plástico."

Hice lo que pude para reírme en voz baja mientras la sujetaba. Suspiró y supe que su fase de habar estaba a punto de acabar.

"Te amo, Edward."

Se acurrucó más contra mí, tiritando un poco. Subí las mantas hasta su cuello para que se calentara y la besé en la frente.

"Yo también te amo. Más de lo que puedo decir."

Nueva York había sido todo lo que había esperado, sólo que mejor. Sería difícil compartirla con mi familia cuando llegásemos mañana a casa. Pero al menos ella era mía para que la compartiese. Verdaderamente era el hombre con más suerte del planeta.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis lo que piensa Edward sobre lo que pasó.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R En el siguiente capítulo ya vuelven a casa.

Para los que lean Boicots y Moscas de Bar, lo actualizaré mañana, todavía me quedaba un poquito para acabarlo, y como este ya estaba, lo he publicado antes. Espero que no os importe.

Y Salesia, eres muy intuitiva, para fijarte en un detalle como ese, y sí, pasará algo relacionado con eso, pero falta mucho todavía.


	37. 37E Vuelta a Casa

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Vuelta a casa: **

Sabía que todo el mundo nos bombearía con preguntas tan pronto como pusiésemos un pie en mi casa. ¿Cómo podría siquiera empezar a describir lo increíble que este viaje había sido?

La Ópera había sido todo lo que alguna vez había soñado y compartirlo con Bella lo hacía mucho más especial. Ella estaba tan cautivada como yo por la experiencia entera. De alguna manera había encontrado la fuerza de voluntad para guardarse todas las preguntas para el descanso y para después de la obra. Sabía que le había sido difícil mantenerse quieta, pero su buena disposición para hacerlo hacía que mi corazón se regocijara.

Y mientras estábamos en el restaurante, viendo Times Square, tuve que pellizcarme algunas veces. Era tan surrealista estar en esa ciudad en esa época del año con esta insoportablemente bella mujer a mi lado. Se había preocupado de hacer fotos desde todos los ángulos para enseñárselas a Rosalie. Era adorable. Sus ojos marrones habían estado muy abiertos de asombro cuando vio la multitud y la esfera bajar.

Ahora estaba durmiendo a mi lado en el Volvo. Se había negado a dormir en el hotel o en el avión. Había pasado todo el tiempo haciéndome preguntas sobre todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo, o trazando mi cara con sus suaves manos. Ella no estaba más preparada que yo para que nuestro tiempo a solas acabase.

Estaba guapísima mientras dormía. Me pregunté que estaría soñando. No estaba hablando, pero estaba sonriendo. Le cogí la mano y se la besé delicadamente, sujetándola contra mi pecho como había hecho la noche que había estado tan molesta por hacerle daño a Mike.

Yo ya estaba pensando en planes para el día de San Valentín. Casi me reí en voz alta. Esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, pero nunca me quejaría de eso. Necesitaría hablar con Alice y Emmett para asegurarme de que realmente era buena idea, pero esperaría hasta que estuviera en el mes correcto.

La universidad empezaba la semana que viene. El tiempo con ella estaría limitado. Odiaba la idea de no estar con ella. Y entonces tener que conducir entre nuestras casas nos llevaría mucho más tiempo. Pero al ver que me negaba a dormir sin ella a mi lado, no veía ninguna manera de evitarlo.

Aparqué en la calle. Las luces estaban encendidas y los coches de Emmett y Jasper estaban aparcados delante del garaje. ¡Justo lo que esperaba! ¡Una emboscada familiar completa! Me reí en voz baja, imaginando las diferentes tonalidades de rojo que Bella tendría por toda la atención.

Me incliné y presioné los labios a su oído. "Bella, estamos en casa."

Suspiró, pero no se movió.

"Bella, cariño, por favor despiértate."

Suspiró otra vez, esta vez moviendo un poco la cabeza. Abrió sus cálidos ojos marrones y me miró, una alegre sonrisa le invadió al instante su preciosa cara. "Edward."

"Estamos en casa. Todos están esperándonos."

"¿Hora del interrogatorio, entonces?"

"Parece que sí," me reí por lo bajo. "

"No puedo esperar a que Rose vea las fotos que he hecho para ella." Bella se estiró y se incorporó en el asiento, de cara a mí.

"Conectaremos la cámara a la televisión para enseñárselas ahora mismo, si quieres."

"Me encantaría. Pero primero necesito que me beses."

Sonreí y le concedí su petición. "Te amo, Bella."

"Te amo, Edward."

"¿Por qué no entras y dices hola? Yo puedo coger las maletas."

"De acuerdo, pero mandaré a Emmett para que te ayude."

"Vale." La besé otra vez y entonces la vi salir del coche y dirigirse al porche.

Escuché los gritos de Alice cuando Bella abrió la puerta y sonreí para mi mismo. Parecía que mi hermana quería a Bella casi tanto como yo. Aunque nadie podría quererla más. Sabía que era verdad, en lo más profundo de mi alma. Abrí el maletero y cogí la primera maleta.

"¡Eddie!" la voz de Emmett resonó por el patio.

Miré desde detrás del coche y le vi viniendo hacia mí. "¡Hey, Emmett! ¿En cuántos problemas te has metido mientras yo no estaba?"

"No muchos. Rose sólo me ha dado collejas detrás de la cabeza unas cuantas de veces." Emmett cogió el resto de las maletas y cerré el maletero. "Bueno, ¿cómo fue la Ópera esa?"

"Fantástica, Emmett," contesté. "Espera hasta que veas las fotos de Bella con su vestido. Estaba completamente impresionante."

"¿Realmente viste la Ópera, Eddie? ¿O te pasaste toda la noche mirando a mi hermana?" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa engreída.

"Diría que fue un poco de las dos," me reí por lo bajo. Me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras entrábamos en la casa.

"¡Edward!" gritó Alice mientras se estrellaba contra mí, haciendo que soltara la maleta sobre mi pie.

"¡Mierda! ¡Ali!" grité, quitándome la maleta del pie.

"¡Perdón!" Alice se rió en voz baja. "Sólo estaba contenta de ver a mi hermano pequeño. Y tú obviamente te alegras de verme ya que me has llamado por mi nombre más especial."

La alejé de mí cuidadosamente y se tropezó contra Jasper. Extendió la mano y se la di. "¿Te lo has pasado bien, Edward?"

"Muy bien," contesté.

"¡Edward!" me llamó mi madre, bajando las escaleras. Dejé que me diera un abrazo. Se separó de mí y miró la puerta cerrada, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Dónde está Bella?"

Intenté no reírme de mi madre. "Está allí abrazando a Rose."

Rápidamente se fue corriendo hasta las chicas. Sacudí la cabeza.

Mi padre se acercó y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "¿Qué tal la Ópera?"

"Fue extraordinaria. Fue absolutamente como imaginaba que sería, pero mejor," contesté.

"Es bueno tenerte en casa," dijo mi padre.

"Te comportas como si hubiera estado fuera años en vez de tres días," me reí por lo bajo.

"¡Echábamos de menos a Bella!" bromeó Emmett. "Sólo nos alegramos de que la hayas traído a casa. Ahora puedes irte."

"¡Emmett!" gritó Bella, dándole un golpe en el brazo fuertemente. Se giró hacia mí y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. "No puedes irte a ninguna parte a no ser que yo diga que puedes."

Sonreí por sus palabras y el significado que había tras ellas. Me incliné y la besé suavemente.

"¡Basta con eso!" Alice se rió. "Los dos tenéis que prestarnos atención a nosotros ahora."

Bella se separó un poco, pero todavía me agarraba fuertemente. "¡Tenemos millones de fotos que enseñaros! Rose, creo que gasté una memoria entera sólo de Times Square para ti."

"Dejaremos las maletas arriba y sacaremos la cámara," dije. "Ahora bajamos para entreteneros con nuestras historias."

"¡Quince minutos, querido hermano!" advirtió Alice, sonriéndome malignamente.

Cogí la maleta que había soltado y cogí una de las que más pesaban. Bella cogió la última y subimos las escaleras. Hice que fuese delante de mí por si un caso de torpeza la poseía. No podría pararlo, pero al menos le amortiguaría la caída.

"Parecen tan emocionados de vernos," dijo Bella mientras tiraba la maleta en nuestra cama.

Sonreí, preguntándome cuando había dejado de referirme a las cosas como mías y suyas. Todas eran nuestras. Dejé las maletas que llevaba. Empecé a buscar en ellas la cámara.

"Acabamos de llegar de una aventura en la gran ciudad, Bella," dije, sonriéndole.

"Bueno, será mejor que mantengamos en secretos algunas de las partes mas aventureras," contestó con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Probablemente van a hablar toda la noche y mañana tienes que trabajar. ¿Por qué no te duchas rápido y te pones el pijama? Yo cogeré la cámara y el cable para conectarla a la televisión."

"¿Y tu ducha?"

"Tengo el día libre, cariño."

"Casi se me olvida," se rió por lo bajo. Me miró y vi una expresión que no había visto en casi una semana.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué estás tan tímida ahora mismo?"

"Bueno, sólo me preguntaba algo..."

"Bella, te amo, pero me matas cada vez que dejas de hablar. No puedo leerte la mente."

Asintió con la cabeza y la timidez fue reemplazada por determinación. "Me preguntaba si estaría bien que te despertase antes de irme por la mañana."

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y la cogí entre mis brazos. "Estaría extremadamente decepcionado y algo más que dolido si no lo hicieses."

Pasó una mano por un lado de mi cara. "Nunca te haría daño, Edward. Te amo demasiado."

"Entonces por favor asegúrate de despertarme con esos labios tuyos tan irresistibles," susurré mientras me inclinaba para besarla. Paré, apenas tocándole los labios.

"Lo haré," suspiró contra mí.

Me la acerqué y la besé apasionadamente, enredando la mano en su suave pelo. Me separó y la besé en la punta de la nariz. "Ve a ducharte, cariño. No querríamos que Alice viniese aquí para llevarnos."

Resopló mientras asentía. Abrió su maleta y cogió algo de ropa limpia. La vi entrar en nuestro cuarto de baño, sus caderas moviéndose delicadamente con cada pequeño paso que daba. No tenía ni idea de lo cautivadora que era incluso sin intentarlo.

Conocía bien a mi hermana. Tan pronto como la ducha empezó, Alice entró en mi habitación. "¿Por qué tardáis tanto?"

"Estoy buscando el cable para que Bella pueda enseñaros todas sus fotos en la televisión."

"¿Dónde está ella?"

"Duchándose y poniéndose el pijama. He anticipado que hablaríais hasta que se durmiese y tiene que trabajar mañana."

"Es tan mono como te preocupas por ella," dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama. Tenía una expresión calculadora en sus ojos avellanos mientras me observaba buscando en las maletas."

Me encogí de hombros, no muy seguro de qué podía decir sobre eso.

"Supongo que se va a quedar a dormir."

"Sí," dije. "Para cuando acabemos con las fotos y las historias, será bastante tarde."

"Sin mencionar que parece curar tu pequeño caso de insomnio." Levantó la mano y tocó la piel bajo mis ojos. "Esas feas y moradas ojeras se han ido."

"Me prestas demasiada atención Alice. No es saludable para una hermana observar a su hermano tan atentamente. Creo que debería advertir a Jasper de tu extraño afecto por mí," dije, guiñándole.

Alice respondió dándome un puñetazo en el hombro. Le dediqué su sonrisa favorita.

"Sabes que todo lo que hago es porque te quiero, hermanito. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, pero ya tengo veinte años, Alice. En algún momento, tendrás que dejar de cuidar de mí."

"Es justo. ¡Pararé cuando aprendas a vestirte por ti mismo!" se rió.

Me reí con ella. Los dos sabíamos que a mí nunca me importaría la ropa como a ella.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Bella mientras salía del baño. Llevaba el pijama de seda rosa clara que me había dejado que le comprara en Nueva York.

"¡Bella! ¡Ese pijama es precioso!" gritó Alice, saltando y corriendo hasta ella. "¿Dónde lo has comprado? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?"

Bella se puso muy roja. "Edward lo compró para mí en Nueva York."

Alice se giró hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente. "Finalmente te empiezas a parecer a mí, hermanito."

"Apenas," me reí por lo bajo. Acerqué a Bella a mi costado. "Es que Bella tiene la habilidad de hacer que cualquier cosa le quede bien." Sentí sus dedos bajo mi camiseta y pellizcándome. Intenté no encogerme o reírme.

"¿Has encontrado la cámara, Edward?" preguntó Bella, sonriéndome mientras me pellizcaba más fuerte.

"Sí," contesté, apenas escondiendo mi mueca. Esto era un castigo por haberle hecho pasar vergüenza, pero no pude evitarlo. Me había salido solo.

Me soltó y respiré fuertemente. Me sonrió con malicia y fue hasta la cama, cogiendo la cámara. Abrí otro compartimento en la maleta y saqué el cable que necesitaba.

"¡Perfecto!" gritó Alice, botando. "¡Vamos abajo para ver como es Nueva York!"

Cogí a Bella de la mano mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Me ayudó a conectar la cámara a la televisión. Nos sentamos en el sofá juntos para que pudiésemos explicarlo todo. El resto de nuestra familia se sentó en el otro sofá. La cámara estaba mostrando las fotografías como si fueran diapositivas.

"Bella, ¿por qué le hiciste una foto al aeropuerto?" preguntó Emmett. "¡Eso es aburrido!"

"Al contrario que ti, yo nunca antes había volado a alguna parte," contestó Bella. "Quería tener una foto." La siguiente era de Times Square de día. "Edward y yo fuimos expresamente a verlo, pero tenemos fotografías mejores de la víspera de Año Nuevo."

La siguiente foto era de Bella y yo delante de nuestro hotel. "¡Mira tus mejillas!" Alice se rió por lo bajo. "¡Están rosas y tan monas! Debía hacer mucho frío allí."

"¡Sí!" dijo Bella, mientras tiritaba al recordarlo. La sujeté todavía más fuerte mientras nuestras piernas se liaban. "Había torbellinos de nieve formándose todo el tiempo."

Las siguientes fotografías eran de la habitación del hotel. "Bella, eres una fotógrafa aburrida," se quejó Emmett.

"¡Cállate, Em! ¡Quería que Alice viese la habitación tan bonita que nos había reservado!" Bella le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

"¡Emmett!" advirtió Rosalie. "Acaba de llegar a casa. No la molestes tan pronto."

La foto de Bella y yo besándonos salió después. "¡OH! ¡DIOS! ¡MÍO!" gritaron Alice y Rosalie.

"¡Páralo!" chilló Alice.

Jasper fue corriendo y paró las diapositivas por ella. Bella escondió la cara en mi camiseta y pude sentir el calor de su sonrojo.

"¡Explicad eso!" Alice se rió por lo bajo, señalando la televisión.

Besé a Bella en la cabeza y le froté la espalda, intentando aliviar su vergüenza. Me giré hacia Alice. "Había una pareja allí de Florida. Dijeron que Bella y yo parecíamos una postal. Pidieron que les dejásemos hacernos una foto y Bella les dejó."

"¡Tenemos que imprimirla y ampliarla!" chilló Alice.

"Podemos ponerla en la habitación de Bella como un mural," añadió Rose.

"¡No!" chilló Bella desde mi camiseta. "¡Ni ampliarla ni hacer murales, chicas!"

"No tienes nada por lo que avergonzarte," dijo Jasper.

"Los dos estáis muy monos juntos," añadió mi madre.

"¡Que alguien ponga las diapositivas otra vez!" suplicó Bella.

Incliné la cabeza y le susurré suavemente, "Estás preciosa. No tienes por que sonrojarte, cariño."

Jasper hizo lo que Bella había pedido. Las siguientes fotos eran de Rockefeller Center y la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Emmett se rió fuertemente cuando la foto de Bella con patines apareció.

"¿De verdad la metiste en el hielo?" preguntó Emmett, limpiándose una lágrima.

"¡Sí!" Bella se rió por lo bajo, finalmente se había girado otra vez para ver la televisión. "El pobre Edward pensó que podría arreglar mi equilibrio. Había demasiadas casi caídas como para contarlas." Me miró y me incliné para besarla suavemente.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron de fotografías al azar de Bella. Dijo algunas palabras en cada una, pero no le explicó a nuestra familia sus pensamientos como lo había hecho por mí. Hizo que me diese cuenta de lo mucho que yo le importaba. Quería apretarla todavía más contra mí, pero me daba miedo que si la apretaba más fuerte, no podría respirar. Y entonces apareció la foto del conductor del coche de caballos, sonriendo ampliamente con Bella.

"¡Ese era nuestro conductor!" dijo Bella. "¡Se llamaba Joey y era totalmente fascinante! Originalmente quería ser boxeador, pero se hizo mucho daño en el hombro. Su amigo tenía un trabajo a media jornada de conducir carruajes por el parque. Le ofreció a Joey conseguirle un trabajo para ayudarle mientras pensaba en lo que quería hacer. El trabajo acabó convirtiéndose en una carrera para él."

"¡Joder, Bella! ¿Conseguiste toda la historia de su vida?" dijo Emmett, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Sí!" se rió Bella por lo bajo.

"Patinaje y un paseo en carruaje por el parque," Rose suspiró. "Edward, eres claramente el chico más atento que conozco."

"¿Y yo qué, Rose?" preguntó Emmett, haciendo como que estaba ofendido.

"Tú, mi querido Emmett, ¡eres lo suficientemente listo para pedirle ayuda a Edward!" dijo Rose antes de besarle. Emmett parecía satisfecho con su respuesta mientras sonreía tontamente.

Gritos ahogados y silbidos sonaron cuando las fotos de Bella en su vestido aparecieron. Bella se sonrojó y se escondió contra mí otra vez.

Emmett fue el primero en hacer un comentario. "¡Maldición, Bella! ¿Eddie, cuántos tíos tuviste que espantar?"

Vimos las primeras fotos de Times Square y entonces cambiamos de memoria. Las siguientes cuarenta fotos eran de la plaza. Y entonces una foto de la que yo no sabía nada apareció. Jasper corrió por la habitación para parar la cámara otra vez. Emmett y Jasper estaban riéndose fuertemente y las chicas estaban riéndose en voz baja y soltando risitas.

"¡Lo siento!" susurró Bella. "Se me había olvidado que la hice."

Era una foto de mí durmiendo. Afortunadamente, estaba completamente vestido. Pero lo que tenía a todos riendo era la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara.

"¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?" Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

Miré a Bella mientras me miraba. "No me acuerdo, Em. Debió de ser uno donde Rose te pega por meterte con todo el mundo."

Pasamos la siguiente hora contestando todas sus preguntas y describiendo las cosas que habíamos visto y hecho juntos. Sentí que Bella se relajaba y supe que se había quedado dormida. La sacudí delicadamente y me miró con ojos cansados.

"Eso es todo por esta noche," anuncié a nuestra familia. "Os pondremos al tanto del resto mañana por la noche cuando Bella salga del trabajo." Me levanté y levanté a Bella conmigo.

Dijimos buenas noches y subimos las escaleras, conmigo sosteniendo la mayoría del peso de Bella. Rápidamente quité todas las maletas de la cama y la destapé para ella. Se metió y juro que estaba dormida tan pronto como su preciosa cara tocó la almohada.

La tapé y besé su mejilla suavemente. Me cambié de ropa y me metí al lado de Bella. La sujeté tan cerca como podía, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Cerré los ojos y esperé el tranquilo sueño que sólo ella podía darme.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado.

En el siguiente Alice y Rosalie deciden tener una charla con Bella, ¿sobre qué? Está entero en el POV de Alice.

Decidme que os ha parecido el capítulo, no pasa mucho, pero es bonito. R&R

Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo de Boicots y Moscas de Bar.

Salesia, creo que te tomaste mi respuesta demasiado literalmente, cuando te dije que pasaría algo relacionado con eso, no me refería a 'eso' exactamente, está más relacionado con la frase que te llamó la atención.


	38. 38A La Charla

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**La Charla: **

A veces, el papel de hermana mayor requiere hacer cosas que nunca imaginaste. Esto era lo que pensaba mientras Rosalie y yo estábamos sentadas en la casa de Bella, esperando a que llegase del trabajo. Emmett nos había acorralado y nos había suplicado que le ayudásemos. Sólo aceptamos porque el gran oso estaba totalmente presa del pánico.

"Alice, realmente no creo que necesitemos hacer esto," dijo Rose por la cuarta o quinta vez. "Estuvieron solos en Nueva York por el amor de Dios. Estoy segura de que ya lo entienden todo."

"Rose, conozco a mi hermano," suspiré. "Nada pasó en ese viaje. No hubiera importado que estuviesen paseándose por esa habitación como Dios los trajo al mundo. Lo consideraría demasiado temprano."

"Aunque la quiere, ¿verdad?"

"Mucho. Y por eso exactamente no pasó nada. He conseguido que se abriera un poco más a mí sobre esto. Está contento, pero también muy nervioso."

"¿Por qué tiene Edward que ser tan complejo? ¿Por qué no puede ser simple, como Emmett?"

"Porque entonces Bella no le querría como le quiere."

"Hacen buena pareja. Los dos son muy reservados."

"Todos no podemos ser tan abiertos y fuertes como tú y Emmett, Rose. Piensa lo que eso le haría al pobre mundo en el que vivimos."

"¿Tanto ruido hicimos anoche?"

"¡En absoluto! Al menos no después de poner el equipo de música a un volumen ensordecedor," me reí. "Entonces sólo podíamos oíros un poquito."

Rose me dio un golpe en el hombro mientras sonreía malignamente. "¡Recordaré esto, Alice Cullen!"

"Estoy segura de que lo harás," me reí por lo bajo.

"Bueno, ¿qué crees que hará Eddie cuando descubra lo de nuestra misión súper secreta?"

"Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. ¡Después de lo que me hizo por escucharle hablando por teléfono!" me estremecí al recordarlo.

"Todavía no puedo creer que cogiese tu vestido de diseño favorito y lo quemase en el jardín mientras tú mirabas," dijo Rose con sobrecogimiento en la voz.

"Sólo pude ponérmelo una vez," suspiré. "La vendedora de Neiman Marcus estaría llorando ahora mismo si supiera lo que le pasó."

"¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que necesito asegurarme de que él no pueda llegar a mi armario?" preguntó Rose con una expresión de horror en la cara.

"Yo no me preocuparía por tus vestidos. Irá a por tus zapatos. Sabe cuanto te gustan."

"¡Dios! Es tan malo como Jasper con todo lo de 'conoce a tu enemigo' que siempre le está gritando a Emmett cuando juegan con videojuegos."

"¿Dónde crees que lo aprendió?" me reí.

"¿Puedes imaginártelos en el gimnasio ahora mismo?" reflexionó Rose. "Las mujeres allí deben estar a punto de desmayarse."

"Deberíamos entrar allí a escondidas un día y ver lo que pasa en ese sitio. Si no hay nada, tendremos un buen material de chantaje para más tarde."

"Alice Cullen, me encanta como funciona tu mente."

"¡Lo sé!" me reí por lo bajo. "¡Por eso somos amigas!"

"¡Después de lo que hiciste en el hospital, sé por seguro que no quiero estar en tu lista negra! ¡La manera como hiciste pedazos a esa chica mientras hacías como que no la conocías no tuvo precio!"

Me encogí de hombros. "No debería haberle hecho daño a mi hermano."

"Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por Jazz. Si harías eso por tu hermano, ¡probablemente asesinarías por el mío!"

Me reí, empujándola en el hombro. "¡Y entonces tendría que llamaros a ti y a Emmett para ayudarme a mover el cuerpo y enterrarlo!" las dos nos reímos un rato.

Entonces Rose se puso seria de verdad. "Alice, ¿qué vamos a decir? La pobre chica se sonroja con nada. ¡Esto va a mortificarla!"

Sonreí para mi misma. Bella se había encontrado con mortificación de verdad hace dos noches cuando Edward se encontró con ella. Esto no sería nada comparado con eso. "He pensado que podríamos dejar que hable ella. Puede decirnos lo que sabe y nosotras podemos ponerla al tanto del resto."

"No sé si todavía se siente tan unida a nosotras."

"Sé que Bella _quiere_ sentirse tan unida a nosotras. Edward y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre ella esta mañana. Dice que sólo vemos una pequeña parte de la verdadera Bella. Me ha dicho que tiene miedo de acercarse a nosotras por lo que les pasó a sus padres. Otra vez ha estado hablando de ellos en sueños."

"Eso de que hable en sueños es demasiado adorable. Bueno, al menos cuando tiene sueños buenos. ¿Pero cómo lo sabe Edward? Estaba como 'La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes' en Navidad cuando estaban el sofá."

Me reí y aplaudí. "¡Emmett no te cuenta nada!"

"¿Por qué es eso divertido?

"Porque Jasper me dijo que secuestraron a Edward la mañana de la víspera de Navidad para ir a recoger tu anillo. ¡Edward les confió que se queda despierto hasta _después_ de que Bella ha acabado de hablar! Es que esa noche estaba demasiado cansado por quedarse levantado hasta tarde la noche antes y por la universidad."

"¡Ese diablillo! ¿Lo sabe Bella?"

"Creo que tiene una idea, pero no sé si él se ha sincerado y le ha contado que lo hace."

Rose miró su reloj. "Bella debería llegar en cualquier momento."

"Creo que puedo escuchar su camión." Corrí hasta la ventana y aparté la cortina. "¡Sip! Está aparcando. Está mirando tu coche."

"¿Crees que Emmett le ha avisado?"

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Ese cobarde no tiene valor para hacerlo! Por eso ha programado hoy como día de gimnasio para los tres."

"Voy a tener una pequeña charla con mi prometido sobre explicarme sus planes."

Corrí desde la ventana y me senté de nuevo en el sofá junto a Rose. "¡Aquí viene!" La puerta principal se abrió y Bella entró. Rose y yo hicimos como que estábamos leyendo nuestras revistas.

"¡Hola, señoritas!" dijo Bella.

Levantamos la mirada y le sonreímos. "¡Hey, Bella!" contesté.

"No es que no me alegre de veros, pero ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?" preguntó Bella. "Sé que hoy Em está en el gimnasio."

"¡Hemos venido a verte, tonta!" dije alegremente.

"Oh. Bien." Tartamudeó Bella. "Sólo dejad que me duche y me cambie y ahora vuelvo."

"Estaremos aquí," dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Cuando la ducha se cortó en el piso de arriba, Rose se giró hacia mí. "Alice, creo que hemos estado viendo todo esto desde una mala perspectiva. Hemos hablado de la reacción de Edward, pero ¿y la de Bella? Ha crecido con Emmett. Apuesto que es incluso más peligrosa con la venganza que Emmett y Edward juntos."

"Sí, pero Bella es una mujer y le explicaremos que nosotras las mujeres debemos ir juntas," expliqué. "Llegará un momento en el que necesitará que la ayudemos para poner firme a mi hermano."

"O necesitará que la ayudemos para hacerle una broma a uno de ellos," Rose se rió por lo bajo.

Bella bajó las escaleras con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, mientras se secaba el pelo. "Bien, señoritas. ¿Qué tenéis planeado? ¡Alice, por favor, prométeme que no son compras! ¡Por fin he acabado con el malvado trabajo de envolver regalos y me niego a poner un pie en el centro comercial hasta que se me hayan curado todos los cortes!"

"No hay centro comercial, Bella," contesté dulcemente. "Ven y siéntate justo aquí entre Rose y yo." Le di unos golpecitos al cojín del sofá. Bella me miró con cautela pero se sentó.

"Bella, cuéntanos más de Nueva York," dijo Rose.

"¿Qué queréis saber?" preguntó Bella. Se parecía tanto a Edward en ese momento.

Sonreí, si podía conseguir que mi hermano hablase, claramente podía hacerlo con ella. "¿Cómo era el servicio de habitaciones?" pregunté. "La verdad es que nunca he estado en ese hotel en particular. Las pocas veces que he ido fue mis padres y ellos prefieren los hoteles con estilos más antiguos."

"La comida estaba muy buena," dijo Bella soltando risitas. "Aunque, creo que el pobre camarero pensó que estaba loca. Estaba en la puerta esperándole y haciéndole señas de lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba intentando no despertar a Edward."

"¿Por qué te preocupaba despertarle?" preguntó Rose. "Estabas en Nueva York y se suponía que tenías que hacer turismo."

"Era muy temprano," Bella se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que sería agradable sorprenderle con el desayuno en la cama."

"¿Eso no debería haber pasado al revés?" preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

"Yo me levanté primero," dijo Bella con una sonrisa. "Además, pareció gustarle."

"¿Hay algo más que te gustaría contarnos?" pregunté, sonriendo a Bella.

"Me está entrando la clara impresión de que vosotras dos tenéis una agenda," contestó Bella. "¿Por qué no vamos al grano, señoritas? Ha sido un día muy largo para mí. Mike tuvo que ser ahuyentado más de lo normal y estoy bastante cansada."

"¿No sabe que estás con Edward?" preguntó Rose.

Bella bufó. "¿Y creíste que eso le detendría?"

"Mandaré a Emmett," ofreció Rose.

"¡Ni hablar!" Bella se rió por lo bajo. "Sólo tengo que aguantarle hasta el domingo. Después de eso, iré a la universidad a tiempo completo y no le veré. ¡Ahora dejad de intentar distraerme! ¿Qué queréis?"

"Sólo pensamos que te gustaría tener algunas amigas para hablar de tu viaje," contesté. "Sabemos que estos últimos años debieron ser difíciles con sólo Emmett alrededor. Él no es la más sensible de las almas."

Bella empezó a reírse y a sujetarse el estómago. Rose y yo la miramos con cautela. Sacudió las manos mientras se calmaba.

"Sólo... sólo estoy... ¡intentando imaginarme hablando con Emmett!"

Rose y yo sonreímos. Podíamos imaginárnoslo y no era una visión agradable.

"Bueno, ¿quieres hablarnos de algo?" preguntó Rose. "Probablemente deberíamos acostumbrarnos a hablar así ya que he aceptado casarme con tu loco hermano."

"¡Probablemente!" Bella se rió por lo bajo. "Pero no quiero detalles personales sobre mi hermano."

"Define detalles personales," dije.

"Cualquier cosa que pase detrás de una puerta cerrada," Bella se rió por lo bajo. "Hay algunas cosas que una chica nunca debería saber sobre su hermano."

"Como quieras," Rose se rió. "Cuanto más sabemos, más cosas podemos echarles encima cuando se comportan mal."

Miré mi reloj. Los chicos llegarían en una hora. "De acuerdo, Bella. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Este es el trato. Hemos venido aquí para hablar contigo y ver si tienes alguna pregunta sobre Edward o ser una mujer. Más específicamente, sobre ser una mujer con un hombre." Estaba intentando no avergonzarla o confundirla.

Bella se sonrojó y supe que lo había entendido. "No tengo preguntas, pero gracias."

"¿Has ido al médico alguna vez?" preguntó Rose.

"Una vez al año desde que cumplí quince años," contestó Bella. "Como le dije a Emmett, mi madre y yo tuvimos 'La Charla' por mi cumpleaños. Y llevo con la píldora desde hace dos años."

"Creíamos que eras..." empezó Rose.

"Lo soy," contestó Bella rápidamente. Vio nuestras expresiones de curiosidad. "Irregular."

¡Eso contestaba la pregunta! ¡No había nada peor que ser una mujer y no saber cuando esperar a tu visita mensual!

"Sólo queremos que sepas que estamos aquí para ti si tienes alguna pregunta," dije, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. "Queremos que sepas que puedes venir a nosotras con cualquier cosa. Realmente queremos que confíes en nosotras, Bella."

Bella asintió, pero no dijo nada.

"Alice y yo realmente queremos que nos consideres familia," continuó Rose. "Puede que técnicamente no estemos relacionadas, pero te vemos como nuestra hermana pequeña. Te conocemos, parece que nos acabas de conocer, pero Emmett ha estado contándonos historias desde hace tanto tiempo que nos sentimos como si siempre te hubiésemos conocido."

"Tiene razón," dije. "Así que por favor no sientas vergüenza ni seas tímida. Realmente puedes contarnos cualquier cosa y sólo lo mantendremos entre nosotras tres."

"De acuerdo, entonces," dijo Bella. Tenía una expresión de determinación en los ojos y la barbilla un poco hacia arriba mientras se giraba para mirarme. Era similar al muro de Edward, pero le contenía la cara entera, no sólo los ojos como a él. "¿Estaba contándome Edward la verdad cuando dijo que él nunca...? No es que no confía en él. Es sólo que... es una persona sorprendente y me es difícil de creer."

"Bella, estaba contándote toda la verdad," contesté. "Esa novia de la que te habló... Le hizo eso porque Edward no se quería acostar con ella. Le dijo que sentía que eran demasiado jóvenes ya que entonces sólo tenían diecisiete. Le dijo que quería hacer eso con la persona con la que se iba a casar y no sabía si esa era ella. Ella lo aceptó unos cuantos meses, pero era una persona muy egoísta. No entendía su punto de vista así que decidió que él estaba equivocado. Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió su plan de la cena."

"Me dijo que tuvo que contenerte para que no te lanzaras sobre ella," Bella se rió por lo bajo. Su cara se puso seria otra vez. "Le dije que debería haberte dejado."

"¡Oh, Dios!" dijo Rose, abanicándose. "¡Bella es peleona!"

"No tengo mucha paciencia con la gente cruel," contestó Bella.

"Bueno..." dije alegremente. "... con suerte, nunca tendrás que conocerla."

"¿Todavía vive en la ciudad?" preguntó Bella, atónita.

"Sí," contesté. "Su madre trabaja en el banco y creo que ella está haciendo un curso de estética o algo así. Oí que la echaron de la universidad por ir demasiado de fiesta."

"¿Sabe Edward dónde está?" preguntó Bella.

"No. La vigilo para asegurarme de que no se acerca a mi hermano," expliqué.

"Eres una hermana muy buena para él, Alice," dijo Bella, sonriéndome. "Gracias a las dos por venir a hablar conmigo. Es agradable saber que las dos me consideráis una amiga. Y para que lo sepáis, no pasó nada. Tengo la sensación de que Emmett os convenció para que hablaseis conmigo. Él y yo desayunamos juntos antes de que me fuese de viaje e intentó darme una charla de sexo."

"Bella, tienes mi palabra como tu futura cuñada. Emmett nunca más volverá a intentar darte otra charla de sexo," prometió Rose.

"¡Gracias!" Bella suspiró, sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente.

"Ha sido un placer, Bella," contesté. "¿Estás segura de que no tienes preguntas?"

Bella sonrió con malicia y podía decir que se estaba preparando para ser tonta. "Tengo una, Alice. ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" soltó una risita.

"Bueno, tú sabes," Rose se rió por lo bajo. "Cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho..."

"¡No!" se rió Bella. "¡Usa metáforas con animales! ¡Es más entretenido! Eso es lo que hizo mi madre."

"¿Qué animales usó?" pregunté, botando. ¡Esto se estaba poniendo interesante!

"Usó un león para el hombre y una oveja para la mujer. Dijo que las ovejas son suaves y frágiles como la piel y el corazón de las mujeres. Y el león es cabezota y sólo va detrás de la comida, por eso es el hombre," explicó Bella.

"¡Oh! ¡Me encanta tu madre!" chilló Rose. "Ojalá la hubiera conocido."

"¡Ok!" Bella se rió por lo bajo. Se levantó y nos miró. "Repetiré la conversación que tuvo conmigo pero con vuestros nombres." Bella se aclaró la garganta y luchó para no sonreír. "Tenéis una edad ahora, Alice y Rose, en la que es importante entender las diferencias entre un hombre y una mujer. Un hombre es como un león. Son fuertes y orgullosos y totalmente cabezotas. Y necesitan a una mujer fuerte para que cace para ellos y les diga lo que se supone que tienen que hacer. Un buen león aprecia todo el trabajo y te mimará de vez en cuando con una bonita cebra. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los leones sólo quieren una comida rápida."

"¿Qué es el regalo de la cebra?" me reí.

"¡Nunca me dijo eso!" Bella se rió por lo bajo. "¡Quizás se refiere a una cena y una película! ¡Bueno! Una mujer es como una oveja. Suave y delicada, con un corazón que puede ser frágil. La oveja proporciona calidez y consuelo, pero no deberías darle tu lana a cualquiera. Tienen que merecérselo mucho y tratarlo como si fuera de oro."

"¡Para Bella!" gritó Rose, con lágrimas resbalándole por la cara de tanto reírse. "¡No puedo más!"

"¡No!" jadeé entre mi risa. "¡Acaba!"

"Así que cuando la oveja decide tumbarse con un cierto león, deberían tomar precauciones para asegurarse de que no viene un cachorro accidentalmente. Algunos leones no quieren ser padres y dejarás a la oveja para que cuide del cachorro. Por esto es mejor que la oveja espere hasta después de la universidad, cuando tenga un hogar propio y su propio dinero para que no tenga que depender del león para nada. También es una buena idea casarse. Me doy cuenta que en este día, y a esta edad, el matrimonio no es tan global como antes. Por favor, simplemente vigila tu lana cuidadosamente. Si tenéis preguntas, Alice y Rose, dejádmelo saber y tendremos esta charla otra vez."

"¡Bella!" chillé. "¡Este es el mejor discurso de los pájaros y las abejas que he escuchado! ¡Incluso habla del matrimonio!"

"¿Ha escuchado esto Emmett?" Rose se rió por lo bajo.

"¡No tengo ni idea!" Bella soltó una risita. "Y estoy muy agradecida por ello. ¡Quién sabe lo que él diría sobre eso!" Bella miró el reloj cerca de la puerta. "Estoy ha sido divertido, pero necesito hacer la cena. Podéis quedaros si queréis. Ya iba a cocinar para los chicos por petición de Em. ¡Si queréis charlar más, seguidme a la cocina!" Bella se giró y se fue andando.

"Eso ha ido bien," me reí por lo bajo.

Rose asintió con la cabeza. Seguimos a Bella para verla preparar la cena. ¡Tendríamos que darle las gracias a Emmett por esta tarde tan encantadora!

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Decidme lo que os ha parecido. R&R

Este fin de semana no puedo actualizar Boicots y Moscas de Bar, el capítulo tienes algunos términos bastante complicados para mí, que nunca he jugado al billar, aparte, tengo millones de cosas que hacer, y estudiar, que esta semana tengo exámenes de nuevo. Espero que podáis entenderlo.

Ni siquiera he editado detenidamente el capítulo este, para poder subirlo, si hay fallos, comprender que es por eso. Voy contra reloj.


	39. 39E Patosa Parte 1

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Patosa – Parte 1: **

"Recordadme otra vez por qué voy al gimnasio con vosotros dos," les pregunté a Emmett y Jasper mientras salíamos del edificio.

"Porque te encanta ver a Emmett hacer el ridículo," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa tonta.

"Si _alguien_ hubiera estado mirándome en vez de estar pensando en mi hermana pequeña, no habría habido un problema," protestó Emmett.

"Tenías demasiado peso en la barra, Emmett," discutí. "¡Intenté ayudarte!"

"Edward tiene razón," dijo Jasper. "Tuvimos que quitarte la barra de encima entre los dos, Em. Puede que tengas que encontrar nuevos compañeros de gimnasio."

"¡Nah!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "La próxima vez os lo pondré fácil." Emmett miró el reloj. "Tenemos que ir a mi casa. Bella está haciendo la cena para nosotros."

Cada uno se subió a su coche y nos dirigimos a la casa de Emmett y Bella. Emmett apenas me venció al llegar, pero vencí a Jasper por unos buenos dos minutos.

"¡Es tan lento!" gritó Emmett.

"Le da miedo acelerar," bromeé. "Está convencido de que tan pronto como lo haga, un poli aparecerá de la nada y le pondrá una multa."

Jasper aparcó y salió de su coche. "¡No se os ocurra empezar! ¡He visto tres polis diferentes de camino aquí!"

"Vamos dentro," Emmett se rió por lo bajo mientras abría la puerta.

Una alegre risa venía de la cocina. Entramos en la casa, soltando nuestras bolsas al lado de la puerta. Muy silenciosamente nos dirigimos a la cocina para ver lo que pasaba.

Alice y Rose estaban apoyadas la una contra la otra, riéndose, con lágrimas resbalándoles por las mejillas. Bella estaba cubierta de harina de la cabeza a los pies, con la bolsa en el suelo. Estaba riéndose por lo bajo mientras se quitaba un poquito de la rodilla. Era el único sitio limpio que tenía. ¡Incluso había en su pelo!

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?" preguntó Emmett.

Bella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos marrones se abrieron mucho. "¡Fuera!" gritó.

Eso sólo hizo que los tres empezásemos a reírnos junto a Alice y Rose. "Ellas se estaban riendo primero," consiguió decir Emmett, señalando a mi hermana y su prometida.

Bella cogió la bolsa de harina y se la tiró a Emmett a la cabeza. Le dio en el pecho y provocó que una nube blanca le cubriera el pelo, las mejillas, y la parte de arriba de su camiseta. Bella sonrió malignamente. Yo simplemente me quedé ahí, demasiado atónito para moverme. Miré a Jasper buscando apoyo, pero estaba doblado con la risa.

"Bella, ¿qué ha pasado?" pregunté, tragándome la risa.

"¡Me tropecé!" se quejó Bella. "Se me cayó la bolsa y dio contra en suelo y me llenó."

"Parece que te la has echado sobre la cabeza," dijo Emmett mientras se sacudía harina del pelo.

"Bueno, tú tienes que limpiarlo todo mientras yo me ducho. ¡Otra vez!" dijo Bella echando humo mientras se iba dando zancadas.

Sus pequeños pies dejaron huellas por el suelo y las escaleras. Esperamos que la puerta del baño se cerrase y entonces todos empezamos a reírnos otra vez.

"¿Sabéis que es lo mejor?" Emmett se rió entre dientes. "¡Esta no es la primera vez que le pasa! Le pasó una vez en el instituto en la clase de economía del hogar. ¡Se sonrojó durante días!"

"Bueno, ¿y qué estaba haciendo con la harina?" preguntó Jasper.

"Estaba preparando algo de pollo. Planeaba freírlo," explicó Rose.

"Creo que Edward debería llevársela a cenar fuera para compensarla por reírnos de ella," dijo Alice.

"Guardaremos el pollo para otra noche," dijo Rose, moviéndose con cuidado por la manchada cocina.

"Probablemente eso es una buena idea," añadió Emmett. "Tendrá tiempo para tranquilizarse y darse cuenta de lo divertido que ha sido esto. Entonces no tendré que preocuparme por que haga algo para vengarse."

"Deberíamos limpiar esto mientras tanto," dije.

Fui hasta el fregadero y cogí una toalla. La humedecí y fui a las escaleras. Empecé a limpiar las huellas de los pies de Bella. Pude ver a Alice y Rose limpiando los mostradores y la mesa. Emmett y Jasper estaban trabajando juntos para meterlo todo en el recogedor. Al menos Bella no tendría que ver la escena de su accidente otra vez.

Comprobé su habitación y podías ver claramente que había ido hasta su cómoda y había vuelto. Sacudí la cabeza y empecé a limpiar esas huellas también.

"Estúpido hermano. Siempre riéndose de mí," refunfuñó Bella mientras entraba en su habitación.

Levanté la mirada para verla cerrar la puerta de un portazo y sacarle la lengua. "Eso es realmente encantador," me reír por lo bajo.

Bella soltó al oír mi voz y de alguna manera se las arregló para tropezar y caerse. "¡MALDICIÓN!"

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Sí, aunque creo que me he doblado el tobillo."

Delicadamente le cogí el pie e hizo una mueca de dolor. "Probablemente deberíamos llevarte al hospital para que te miren esto," le dije. Levanté el pantalón de su pijama y vi que su tobillo ya se estaba hinchando.

"No. Estoy segura de que sólo es un esguince. Ayúdame a levantarme," Bella suspiró. Su puerta se abrió de repente con todo el mundo allí.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Emmett, mirándola a ella y después a mí.

"No esperaba a alguien en mi habitación y me tropecé y me caí," suspiró Bella. "Estoy bien. Probablemente es otro esguince."

"Te dije que la llevases a cenar, Edward," dijo Alice con las manos en las caderas. "¡No a urgencias!"

"¡Sólo estaba limpiando sus huellas!" me defendí.

"No necesito que me lleven a cenar. Puedo hacer el estúpido pollo," discutió Bella.

"Veamos si puedes estar de pie antes de tomar alguna decisión," dijo Emmett, levantándola. Puso de pie a Bella y gritó cuando apoyó su peso sobre el tobillo izquierdo. "Eso es. Hora de ir al hospital, hermanita."

"¡No, Em!" suplicó Bella. "¡Por favor!"

"Bella, necesitas que te lo miren. Un esguince no te haría llorar así," dije.

"¡Bien!" se quejó Bella. "¡Pero sólo uno de vosotros puede llevarme! ¡No voy a ir con público!"

"Edward, si puedes cogerla, puedes llevarla," ofreció Emmett.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "_Peso un poco más que la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar_. Seriamente dudo... "

Pero ya la había cogido y estaba saliendo de la habitación con ella.

"¡Eres casi tan malo como Em!" acusó Bella.

"¡En serio, Bella!" me reí por lo bajo. "¿No es el sueño de todas las mujeres que se las lleven en brazos?"

"Yo no soy como todas las mujeres, Edward."

"No," dije, sonriéndole a su preciosa cara. "Claramente no."

Me sonrió, dejando ir su irritación por que la llevase. "Te has apuntado a algo muy aburrido, Tutor-boy. Urgencias es lo que peor que hay," dijo mientras la ponía en el asiento del copiloto de mi Volvo.

Corrí hasta el otro lado y me monté de un salto. "Eso es porque nunca has ido conmigo. Apuesto que puedo mantenerte entretenida."

"Acepto esa apuesta," se rió por lo bajo. "¡El perdedor cocina la cena de Emmett durante una semana!"

"¿Y el ganador?" pregunté, sonriéndole.

"¡Primero veamos quien gana!" dijo Bella con una preciosa sonrisa.

Aparqué en el hospital casi quince minutos más tarde. Bella había hecho muecas cada vez que se movía en el asiento y movía su pierna. Tenía la sensación de que era algo más que un esguince. Fui a su puerta y me preparé para cogerla otra vez.

"¡No!" hizo un mohín, levantando la mano.

"Bella," advertí.

"No digo que no acepte tu ayuda. Me he dado cuenta de que la necesito. ¡Pero! Nadie me ha llevado en brazos por esas puertas desde hace dos años y medio. Me niego a que me pase hoy. Por favor, simplemente sujétame por la cintura o algo así y ¡déjame hacer como que ando por mi cuenta!"

"¿Qué te parece un compromiso? Si podemos pasar mi coche sin problemas, te dejaré ir bajo tu control. Si no, te llevo en brazos."

"Acepto tu compromiso, Edward."

Bella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la saqué del coche. Con cuidado la puse sobre su pie bueno y la sostuve fuertemente por la cintura. Se las arregló para saltar con bastante equilibrio y la dejé continuar hasta el hospital.

La puse en una silla. "Quédate. Voy a decirles que estás aquí y cogeré el papeleo que necesiten."

"Gracias, Edward." Tenía la cara colorada y no había discutido. Claramente le dolía.

Fui hasta el mostrador. Estaba agradecido por conocer a la enfermera. "Stacey."

"¡Edward Cullen! Creía que tu padre tenía la noche libre," contestó Stacey.

"Sí que la tiene. Escucha, mi novia se tropezó y se cayó. Se ha hecho daño en el tobillo y necesitamos que se lo miren," expliqué.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Stacey.

"Bella. Bella Swan," contesté.

Stacey se rió por lo bajo y levanté una ceja mientras la miraba. "Conozco a Bella. Visita a menudo. Simplemente dime si tiene el mismo seguro que la última vez."

"Sólo por curiosidad, Stacey," dije con una sonrisa. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez?"

"Hace dos meses cuando se las arregló para caerse de su camión. Se magulló la espalda," susurró Stacey. "Pero yo no te lo he dicho."

"Por supuesto que no," me reí por lo bajo. "Déjame que le pregunte lo del seguro."

Volví hasta Bella. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Cómo te sientes, preciosa?"

"¡Fatal!" murmuró.

"La enfermera te conoce," me reí entre dientes.

"¡Todo el mundo en urgencias me conoce!" saltó.

"Dice que todo lo que necesita saber es si tu seguro es el mismo."

"Sí. Todavía estoy en el plan de Em."

"Vale. Ahora vuelvo." La besé en la mejilla antes de volver al mostrador. "Stacey, dice que es el mismo."

"De acuerdo, Edward. Dile que alguien la verá en más o menos media hora," contestó Stacey. "Estamos un poco agobiados esta noche."

"Gracias, Stacey," le dije.

Asintió y me dirigí de vuelta a Bella. Tan pronto como me senté, puse su cabeza en mi regazo y sus pies en otra silla. Le acaricié el pelo mientras la sujetaba contra mí.

"Siento haberte contestado así," suspiró. "Odio estar aquí."

"No pasa nada. Lo entiendo."

"¿Vas a empezar a entretenerme ahora?"

"Sí, supongo que sí," me reí por lo bajo. "Emmett casi se ahoga hoy en el gimnasio."

"¿Cómo lo hizo?"

"Decidió levantar más peso del que yo podía ver. También decidió no decirme exactamente cuanto había puesto antes de pedirme que fuese su observador. Tuvimos que quitarle la barra de encima entre Jazz y yo."

"¡Idiota!" Bella soltó una risita. "Solía meterme con él y decirle que cada vez que ganaba un músculo, perdía una neurona."

"¡Ay, Bella!" me reí. "Eso es cruel."

"Soy la hermana pequeña," Bella se encogió de hombros. "Es mi trabajo molestarle. Además, nadie disfruta más con mis muchos contratiempos que Emmett Swan."

"Bella, ¿qué pasó para que tuvieran que traerte en brazos?"

"¡Nop! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a contarte _esa_ historia! ¡Y ni te molestes preguntándole a Emmett! Sabe lo que le pasaría si abre la boca."

"¡Ahora sí que siento curiosidad! ¡Tengo que averiguarlo!"

"¡Sigue soñando, Tutor-boy! ¡Ese secreto se viene conmigo a la tumba!"

"Hay muchos años entre ahora y entonces," bromeé. "Acabaré sonsacándotelo."

"¿Qué te parece un compromiso?" preguntó Bella de repente, levantando la mirada. Tenía una sonrisa maligna en su pálida cara.

"¿Qué tipo de compromiso?"

"Me dices la nota del examen final de la clase de composición y te cuento mi historia. Pero nunca puedes repetir mi historia a nadie. Y puedo compartir tu nota con la familia."

"Eso no parece un compromiso muy justo para mí."

"Consigues saber mi profundo y oscuro secreto. Em sólo lo sabe porque fue el que me trajo aquí."

"Todavía me parece que salgo perdiendo, Bella."

"Te dejaré pasar la noche conmigo," sonrió, guiñándome.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que de todos modos iba a pasar la noche contigo," me reí.

"Dejaré que me hagas una sorpresa sin ninguna queja por mi parte, ni siquiera por el coste."

¡Eso sería perfecto! Y sabía justo cuando utilizaría esta parte del trato. "Compromiso aceptado. ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"¡Nota primero!"

"¿Alguna vez te ha dicho alguien que eres muy cabezota?"

"¡Emmett lo hace todos los días!" se rió.

"Conseguí un sobresaliente en el examen final."

"¿Por qué nos ocultaste eso?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Mi explicación no era parte del trato."

"¿Me lo explicarás alguna vez?"

"Sí, pero esta noche no."

"Vale. Supongo que es hora de mi historia, ¿no?"

"Sí." Me incliné y la besé en la frente. "Por favor."

"Intenta no reírte. Sé que probablemente estoy pidiendo lo imposible, pero por favor, inténtalo."

"Lo intentaré, Bella. Si todavía no te has dado cuenta, haría cualquier cosa por ti."

Me sonrió, su dolor olvidado temporalmente. Dios, ¡era preciosa! "Ok. Empiezo. Empezó bastante normal. Fui a la ducha. Decidí que era un buen día para afeitarme las piernas. Estaba allí con una pierna sobre el borde de la bañera. De alguna manera, el pie sobre el que estaba apoyada se resbaló. Me di un golpe con la pared de azulejo en la cabeza y caí con fuerza de lado. Tuve mucha suerte de que Emmett estuviera en casa. Tuvo que entrar y sacarme de la ducha. La expresión de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que entrar en la habitación mientras su hermana pequeña no estaba vestida... ni siquiera puedo describirla."

Bella tiritó y aproveché la oportunidad para hundir la cara en su pelo.

Empezó a hablar otra vez. "Acabó entrando con una toalla como escudo y con los ojos casi cerrados. ¡Me tiró la toalla antes de cortar la ducha! La toalla acabó empapada. Me cogió, con la toalla mojada y todo, y me llevó a urgencias. Así que pasé quince minutos con una toalla mojada en mitad de urgencias con todo el mundo mirándome mientras mi hermano murmuraba cosas para sí con una expresión de horror en la cara. Acabé con una pequeña conmoción cerebral y algunos moratones muy feos por mi espalda. No pude andar recta durante días. Y esa es mi historia."

Estaba escondiendo mi sonrisa en su pelo. No podía hablar o no sería capaz de contener la risa. Me sorprendía que no estuviera temblando por la cantidad de control que estaba usando.

Fui salvado de reírme, y de tener que enfrentarme a la ira de Bella, por la enfermera. "¡Bella Swan!"

Levanté la cabeza y Bella se incorporó. Me levanté y la ayudé a saltar a la parte de atrás. ¡Mi preciosa Bella era una patosa! Y por alguna razón, eso hacía que la encontrase todavía más atractiva.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, no pasan muchas cosas, pero podemos ver el lado más patoso de Bella.

Decidme que os ha parecido.

En el siguiente, pasan la noche juntos viendo una película, y veremos la broma que Emmett y Jasper deciden hacerles.


	40. 40B Patosa Parte 2

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Patosa – Parte 2:**

"¡Cuatro semanas, Edward!" grité. "¡Cuatro!" Levanté cuatro dedos para que los viera.

Él sólo sonrió con malicia.

"¡Estúpida escayola! ¿Cómo demonios voy a ducharme con esta cosa?"

"Con mucho cuidado," Edward se rió.

"¡Cierra el pico, Tutor-boy! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

"¡Mía!" gritó. "¿Cómo que esto es mi culpa?"

"¡Me asustaste! ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en mi habitación, ya que estamos?"

"Supongo que estabas demasiado ocupada gritando para oír mi razón. _Alguien_, no voy a decir nombres, pero alguien, dejó huellas de harina por todas partes que pisaba y las estaba limpiando para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo."

"¡Edward!" suspiré. "Creo que esa ha sido la tercera vez esta noche. Parece que no puedo estar enfadada contigo."

"Dices eso como si fuese algo malo."

"No si tengo el mismo efecto en ti."

Me cogió la mano y me besó la palma delicadamente. "Te lo aseguro, lo tienes."

Aparcó el coche a un lado de la casa. El coche de Jasper y el de Emmett y Rose no estaban.

"Supongo que he despejado la casa con mi elegancia," me reí por lo bajo.

"No estaban seguros de cuando volverías y tenían hambre. ¿Estas totalmente segura de que no quieres nada de comer?"

"Ya he contestado eso bastantes veces esta noche," me enfurruñé.

"Sólo lo comprobaba," se rió por lo bajo.

Salió y vino a mi lado. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir y a entrar en la casa dando saltitos. Las escaleras fueron un poco difíciles ya que eran demasiado estrechas para que estuviésemos uno al lado del otro, pero Edward de alguna manera consiguió llevarme arriba y a mi habitación. Me dejé caer en mi cama.

"Que bien que ya tenía puesto el pijama," dije entre risitas.

Edward se extendió a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla. "¿Cuándo necesitas tomarte la medicina que el médico te ha dado?" preguntó.

"No hasta mañana. Me dio una dosis que debería durar toda la noche."

"¿Te gustaría que te metiera bajo las mantas?"

"Me gustaría que me ayudaras a sentarme contra la cabecera y que entonces veamos una película juntos."

"Eso puedo hacerlo." Se levantó de un salto y empezó a apilar mis cojines contra la cabecera. Me ayudó a moverme y me apoyó en los cojines, tapándome con una manta. "¿Alguna preferencia para la película?"

"Elijo 'Transporter'. Debería estar justo al lado de la tele."

"Creo que todavía no he visto esa."

"¡Es la mejor! Espera hasta que veas las escenas de peleas. ¡Jason Statham es todo un tipo duro!"

"¡Bella, qué cosas dices!" dijo Edward, haciendo como que le sorprendía.

"¡Ya verás, Tutor-boy!"

Puso la película y se subió conmigo a la cama. Se metió bajo las mantas y se acurrucó más cerca de mí, apoyando la cabeza en mi estómago.

Empecé a tocarle el pelo con los dedos. "¿Ves ese coche? ¡Es el coche de mis sueños! Mira lo que puede hacer que haga su coche."

"Cariño, tu voz es música para mis oídos, pero no puedo ver la película y prestarte suficiente atención al mismo tiempo."

"Vale," susurré, inclinándome y besándole en la cabeza.

Me incorporé y empecé a masajearle la cabeza suavemente. Suspiró y acurrucó la cabeza todavía más contra mi estómago. Le sonreí. Era tan mono.

"¡Está loco!" Edward medio susurró-gritó. "¡Va a destruir ese coche!"

"Espera," le susurré. "¡Sí que puede conducir!" grité cuando el coche de la película aterrizó en un camión.

Edward se rió y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras acomodaba la cabeza en mi estómago. Parecía que me estaba convirtiendo en su almohada favorita. No puedo decir que me importe.

"¿Puedes entender a ese hombre?" susurró Edward.

"No," me reí por lo bajo. "Pero no estoy preocupada por él. No es el personaje principal."

"Bella, ¿estás encaprichada del conductor?"

"¡Cállate, Edward!" dije, empujándole. "No estoy encaprichada de él."

"¿Estás segura?"

Me incliné y le besé el lóbulo de la oreja. "Eres el único del que estoy encaprichada, Tutor-boy."

"Bien."

"Pareces preocupado."

"No. Sólo siento curiosidad."

"Te amo." Le besé la oreja otra vez. "¡Ve la película!"

"Deja de distraerme."

"Edward."

"Bella."

"¡Tregua!" me reí. "Vamos a quedarnos callados." Asintió y me senté más recta.

"¿Bella?" susurró.

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"¿Me tocarías el pelo otra vez?"

Sonreí tanto, que me dolían las mejillas. Alegremente empecé a hundir mis dedos en su pelo otra vez. Estuvimos callados durante un tiempo mientras veíamos la película, contentos de estar juntos. Me alegraba que Edward fuese el que había llevado al hospital. Emmett se habría estado metiendo conmigo todo el tiempo, llamándome patosa. Y sí que me dio la oportunidad de averiguar su nota incluso si todavía no me contaba la razón de su secreto.

"¡El coche!" gritó Edward cuando salió por los aires. "¿Acaso le ha hecho daño a alguien?"

Me reí de él. "No te preocupes. Va a buscar venganza por su coche. ¡Ahora viene mi escena favorita de pelea! ¡Sólo mira!"

"Bella, creo que tienes razón. Este tío es un tipo duro," dijo Edward cuando el personaje principal cogió una pistola por detrás de su espalda y le pegó un tiro a uno de los malos en la pierna.

"Todavía no has visto nada, Edward. Sigue viéndola." Estuvimos callados durante el resto de la escena de la pelea y la huida.

"¡Bella! ¿Por qué deja a esa pobre chica en la carretera?" Edward parecía realmente ofendido.

"Shh, espera." Nos quedamos callados, viéndola.

"Bella, esta película es muy violenta," comentó Edward cuando dispararon a una casa. "Probablemente te provocará pesadillas."

"La he visto muchas veces. Además, tú estás aquí." Dije, besándole el pelo.

"¡Han pintado una cara en el misil!" Edward se rió por lo bajo. "¿Conoce Emmett esta película?"

"¿Quién crees que me la enseñó?" me reí.

"¡Bella! Creo que ahora deberías taparte los ojos," bromeó Edward, extendiendo el brazo para taparme la cara. La película estaba en la escena donde los personajes estaban quitándose la ropa mojada.

Se la empujé. "Calla, Tutor-boy." Durante la escena de la pelea en la estación de autobuses, le susurré a Edward. "¿Alguna vez pensaste que una camiseta podía usarse de tantas maneras?"

"Es como un orangután o algo así," Edward se rió por lo bajo cuando el personaje principal dio vueltas usando el poste de un autobús.

"Sólo espera un poco más. Te encantará la siguiente escena," le dije, refiriéndome a la escena donde se derramaba el aceite.

"¡Ok, Bella!" Edward se rió entre dientes cuando acabó la escena del aceite. "Estoy _completamente _de acuerdo. Ese tío es un tipo duro."

"¡Te lo dije!" canté.

"¡Está loco!" gritó Edward cuando el personaje principal se lanzó en paracaídas desde un avión.

"Es muy decidido," me reí por lo bajo. "¿Harías todo eso por mí si me secuestraran?"

"Todo eso y más, cariño," contestó Edward, abrazándome la cintura un poco más fuerte. Sonreí alegremente. "Y un final feliz y todo," Edward se rió por lo bajo mientras la película acababa.

"¡Sabes que te ha gustado!" dije, tirando un poco del lóbulo de su oreja.

"Las escenas de pelea eran muy buenas," admitió Edward. Se giró para poder estar frente a mí. "¿Quieres ver otra película?"

"Nop. Estoy cansada. Puedes ver algo más si quieres."

"No, gracias. También estoy cansado. ¡No todas las noches me voy de fiesta a urgencias!" sonrió.

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte si planeas quedarte conmigo," me reí entre dientes.

"Sí que lo planeo," susurró mientras acercaba mi cara a la suya y me besaba dulcemente.

"Vamos a prepararnos para dormir," dije.

Edward se incorporó y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te convenza de que no necesito dormir con esta cosa?" dije, señalándome el pie.

"Ni una," se rió por lo baje, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Maldición," suspiré. "Hora de moverme otra vez." Levanté los brazos.

Edward me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me llevó hasta el final de la cama. Colocó los cojines otra vez y me ayudó a tumbarme cómodamente. O al menos tan cómodamente como te lo permite una escayola. También puso un cojín debajo de mi pie. ¿He mencionado lo buen novio que era?

"¿Necesitas algo antes de que apague la luz?" preguntó.

"No. Sólo a ti," contesté.

Sonrió y me besó en la frente. Fue hasta la luz y sentí un poco de envidia por su elegancia. Sabía que él no se caería. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verle, pero podía oírle poniéndose los pantalones de pijama que tenía aquí. Sentí su peso en la cama y entonces su brazo estaba apoyado en mi cintura. Suspiré de alegría.

Edward apoyó su cabeza contra la mía. "Buenas noches, Bella."

"Buenas noches, Edward." Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida rápidamente.

Escuché a alguien moviéndose por mi habitación, después un fuerte golpe y algunas palabrotas. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero la dosis que el doctor me había dado me tenía atontada. Ni siquiera estaba completamente segura de si estaba soñando con esos ruidos.

"Edward," murmuré. Al menos creo que lo murmuré. Eso también pudo ser en mi mente. Intenté levantar un brazo para darle un golpecito en la pierna, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Escuché susurros y un resoplido. Intenté abrir los ojos otra vez. Podía decir que la luz estaba encendida en mi habitación. Me pregunté por qué. Sabía que Edward la había apagado.

De repente, un fuerte sonido ensordecedor resonó en mi pequeña habitación. Sentí a Edward dar un salto y entonces ya no estaba a mi lado. La risa se escuchaba ahora claramente. Forcé mis ojos para que se abrieran y me apoyé en los codos. Suspiré por lo que vi. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, pasándole una mano por el pelo. Emmett estaba sujetando una bocina mientras se apoyaba en Jasper, riéndose a carcajadas. Jasper estaba agarrándose el estómago, intentando respirar mientras se reía.

"¡Rosalie! ¡Alice!" grité fuertemente.

Escuché palabrotas y susurros y después pisadas en las escaleras. Entraron corriendo en mi cuarto y miraron a su alrededor. Señalé a mi hermano, el tonto, y a su amigo.

"¿Qué habéis hecho?" le dijo entre dientes Rose a Emmett. Él sólo sacudió la cabeza y se rió más fuerte.

Alice vino y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Me han dado un susto de muerte!" grité. Recordé a Edward. Me giré hacia él. "¿Estás bien, Edward?"

"Dame un minuto," suspiró. Tenía la cabeza entre las piernas.

"¡Salid de la habitación de Bella, ya!" dijo Rose, echando humo.

Emmett y Jasper se habían calmado a una suave risa, y salieron de la habitación.

"Edward," dijo Alice. "¿Te has hecho daño?"

"Me pitan las orejas. Creo que Emmett tenía esa puñetera cosa justo al lado de mi oído," dijo Edward.

"¡Voy a matarle!" gruñó Rose. "¡Qué idiota!"

"¿Bella, qué ha dicho el médico?" preguntó Alice, intentando calmar la tensión en la habitación.

"Tengo una pequeña fisura. Tengo que llevar una escayola durante las próximas cuatro semanas," le dije.

"Estoy intentado convencerla de que no vaya al trabajo durante el resto de la semana," dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama.

Le cogí la mano. "¿Todavía te pitan?"

Asintió, haciendo una mueca.

"Bella, te costará muchísimo trabajar con la escayola. Realmente deberías escuchar a Edward," dijo Alice.

"Estoy segura de que al final me rendiré," suspiré. "Solamente dejadme agarrarme a mi cabezota dignidad durante algunas horas más."

Alice y Rosalie se rieron mientras Edward sonreía. Rose estaba comprobando mi puerta.

"¿La han roto?" pregunté.

"No. Estaba comprobando tu cerradura. Mañana voy a comprarte una de verdad. Emmett puede forzar esta," explicó Rosalie.

"Nunca antes había cerrado mi puerta con llave," me reí por lo bajo. "Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Alguien sabe que les pasó a Emmett y Jasper para hacer esto?"

"No, pero no te preocupes, Bella," dijo Alice. "Rose y yo nos encargaremos de esos dos. Se arrepentirán de haber hecho esto."

"Gracias, chicas," me reí por lo bajo. "No quiero ser maleducada ni nada, pero ¿puede volverme a dormir ahora?"

"¡Claro!" se rió Rose. "Venga, Alice. Vamos a conspirar la humillación de nuestros novios."

"Buenas noches, Bella," dijo Alice mientras me besaba en la frente. Hizo lo mismo con Edward. "Buenas noches, hermanito."

"Buenas noches, Alice," contestó Edward, sonriéndole. "Rose."

"¡Ya nos veremos, Eddie! ¡Bonito pelo, ya que estamos!" dijo Rose desde el pasillo.

Alice apagó la luz y cerró mi puerta.

"Eso ha sido interesante," murmuré, apoyándome contra la almohada. Levanté el brazo y le toqué la oreja a Edward. "¿Cómo va el pitido?"

"Un poco mejor," susurró, apoyando su cabeza en mi estómago.

Le froté la oreja suavemente. "¿Te hiciste daño al caerte?"

"No."

"Eso es bueno. No habría podido llevarte en brazos a urgencias ni aunque no tuviera la escayola."

Se rió suavemente. "Aprecio tu idea."

"Edward, te amo."

"Te amo, Bella."

Jugué con su pelo hasta que estaba segura de que estaba dormido. Entonces cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en la oscuridad.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado, sé que no pasa mucho, aparte de la broma de Emmett.

No sé si podré actualizar Boicots y Moscas de Bar, lo intentaré, pero dudo que pueda tenerlo para esta noche. Me queda un trozo bastante grande y tengo otras cosas que hacer.

A aquellas personas que me dejan reviews desesperados, diciéndome que actualice más a menudo porque puedo (qué sabrán ellos de lo yo puedo o no puedo hacer o del tiempo que tengo) o que se meten cada hora para ver si he actualizado (esto me lo han dicho en un review, aunque os parezca mentira), les recomiendo que se lean las historias en ingles, ya las tienen completas, no tienen más que leerlas, y si no saben inglés, que aprendan, que es muy útil, no os imagináis cuanto he aprendido yo leyendo.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	41. 41B Recuerdos

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Recuerdos: **

Abrí lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz que entraba en mi habitación. Giré la cabeza para mirar mi despertador. Decía que eran algo más de la 1 de la tarde. Aunque eso no podía ser. Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las 11 y sabía que había puesto el despertador a las 9. Intenté moverme, pero entre la cabeza de Edward apoyada en mi estómago y la escayola, estaba pillada.

Le sacudí un poco el hombro. "Edward." No pasó nada. "Edward," repetí algo más fuerte.

Suspiró y abrazó mi cintura más fuerte. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora iba a llegar tarde al trabajo y necesitaba hacer pipí! Empecé a soltar risitas. Lo tonta que era la situación no se me escapaba. Tenía una escayola y estaba atrapada en mi cama por mi novio. Si seguía riéndome así, claramente mojaría la maldita cama. Me mordí la mejilla por dentro; funcionó. Las risitas cesaron y se me humedecieron los ojos. Respiré temblorosamente para tranquilizarme.

"Edward," dije, sacudiéndole el hombro.

Murmuró algo, pero no se movió. Este hombre sí que estaba muerto para el mundo mientras dormía.

"¡Edward!" grité mientras le empujaba el hombro.

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a mirar por la habitación para saber la causa de mi grito.

"¡Perdón!" le dije. "No te despertabas."

"¿Qué te tiene tan agobiada?"

"Necesito desesperadamente un viaje al cuarto de baño y estabas entorpeciendo mis movimientos," bromeé.

Se levantó y rodeó la cama. Me ayudó a levantarme y nos movió hasta la puerta de mi cuarto. "Siento ser un obstáculo para ti, preciosa."

"Estás perdonado," dije mientras él abría mi puerta y me ayudaba por el pasillo. "¿Pero tienes alguna idea de por qué voy a llegar tan tarde al trabajo?"

Se rió por lo bajo mientras me llevaba al baño. "No llegas tarde, Bella. Alice apagó tu despertador cuando estaba sentada a tu lado anoche. Ya ha hablado con tu jefe y entiende tu lesión."

"Recuérdame que le dé las gracias."

"¿Te ha molestado?"

"Déjame ver... tengo una escayola, el idiota de mi hermano me despertó en mitad de la noche, siento dolor, ¡y acabo de estar atrapada en mi cama temiendo hacer algo que no he hecho desde que tenía dos años! Este día sólo empeoraría si estuviera cerca de más gente."

"Mientras estás aquí, voy a bajar a por tus pastillas. ¿Quieres algo en particular para beber? ¿O comer?"

"Si no te causa muchos problemas, tostada y zumo de naranja sería perfecto."

"Sin problemas, cariño," contestó Edward con una sonrisa. Me besó en la frente y cerró la puerta del baño por mí.

Conseguí moverme por la pequeña habitación y encargarme de mi más urgente necesidad. Con eso hecho, cojeé hasta el lavabo y me hice una cola en el pelo. Pensé en lavarme los dientes, pero iba a comer pronto.

Edward llamó a la puerta. "¿Lista para volver a tu habitación?"

Me alejé de la puerta. "Sí."

La abrió y le sonreí. Sonrió mi sonrisa favorita y me cogió por la cintura. Me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación, donde mis cojines ya estaban apoyados contra la cabecera. Me ayudó a acomodarme y me tapó, asegurándose de que había un cojín bajo mi pie. Me besó en la frente y me dio un plato y un vaso lleno de zumo.

Rodeó la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Cogí mis pastillas del plato primero y me las tomé con el zumo. Quería que el dolor de mi tobillo se fuese lo antes posible. Miré mi plato. La tostada tenía mermelada de fresa.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" pregunté, agradablemente sorprendida.

"Siempre hueles a fresas, así que me imaginé que el bote gigante de mermelada era tuyo," se encogió de hombros.

"Gracias, Edward. Por todo."

"Es un placer, Bella."

Le di un bocado a la tostada y sonreí de alegría por mi buena suerte. Puede que tuviese una escayola, pero tenía al hombre más maravilloso sentado a mi lado y cuidándome.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó.

"Estoy pensando en lo agradable que es tenerte aquí ayudándome. ¿En qué estás pensando tú?"

"Me preguntaba si a Alice y a Rosalie se les habrá ocurrido algo bueno que hacer a mis _amigos_."

"¿Ya se ha ido el pitido?" pregunté.

"Sí. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero mi oído está bien."

"Tenemos Tylenol en el baño. Deberías tomártelo." **(a.n.: es una medicina para los dolores, de esas que sirven para todo.)**

Asintió y se fue de la habitación. Volvió un minuto más tarde con las pastillas en la mano. "¿Puedo?" preguntó, señalando mi zumo.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras le daba el vaso. "Ya hemos establecido que no tienes piojos."

"Sí, pero lo educado es preguntar."

"Verdad." Le vi frotándose la sien izquierda. "¿Tienes planes para hoy? ¿O debería decir para esta tarde?"

"No tengo planes," contestó.

"¿Estarías completamente aburrido si te pidiese que te quedases en la cama conmigo, entonces?"

"En absoluto. ¿Te gustaría ver una película o escuchar música?"

"Música por ahora." Acabé mi tostada y puse el plato en la mesita de noche.

Edward se levantó y fue hasta mi equipo de música. Probó emisoras hasta que encontró una en la que había 'Into the Mistic' de Van Morrison. Se estiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, escuchando la música fluyendo por la habitación.

Era consciente de él, pero mi mente estaba lejos. Conocía esta canción. Estaba viviendo otra vida la última vez que la escuché. Era una chica de quince años observando a sus padres desde una oscura escalera. Charlie y Renee estaban en el salón con una sola vela como luz. Llevaban ropa normal del día a día ya que era una noche normal y no una ocasión especial. Charlie estaba sujetando a mi madre cerca de él, un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro sujetando sus manos contra su hombro. Mi madre le estaba mirando a los ojos, elegantemente haciendo pequeños círculos con él. Sabía que era un momento privado, pero no pude evitar mirar. Estaba sobrecogida por mis padres y el amor que compartían con un acto tan simple en mitad de un día normal sin una razón en particular.

Este recuerdo me llegó con más fuerza que alguno de los otros que había tenido en las últimas semanas. Nunca había podido entender por qué nos habían quitado a nuestros padres. Se querían, amaban sus vidas, y a Emmett y a mí. Habían sido tan buenas personas. Si el otro conductor hubiese cogido un taxi, si se hubiese quedado en casa, o si hubiese llegado algunos segundos más temprano o más tarde, mis padres estarían aquí. Con una pequeña elección, mis padres se habrían salvado. Pero si estuviesen aquí, ¿habría podido conocer a Edward? Lloré por mí y mis padres. ¡Era horrible por pensar así! ¡Nada debería ser más importante que sus vidas! ¡Eran mis padres! Estarían tan decepcionados si supiesen que había pensado así.

Lentamente salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba sujetando fuertemente, acariciándome el pelo y susurrándome suavemente. ¿Qué pensaría de mí si supiera lo que acababa de estar pensando? ¿Estaría decepcionado? ¿Pensaría que era tan egoísta como me sentía?

"Bella," me arrulló Edward al oído. "Por favor, dime que te ha disgustado tanto."

Sacudí la cabeza, escondiendo mi cara contra su hombro.

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Bella. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa."

"Esto no," susurré para mí.

De alguna manera me escuchó. "Sí. Esto, también. Sea lo que sea lo que _esto_ es, puedes contármelo. Déjame ayudarte, Bella."

"Esa canción... estaba sonando una de las últimas veces que vi a mis padres juntos. Estaban bailando en el salón. Era tarde de noche y no sabían que los estaba viendo. Pensé en cuando les echaba de menos y como estarían aquí si ese tío que chocó contra ellos hubiera cambiado alguna de las decisiones que hizo esa noche. Es sólo que les echo de menos."

"Bella, estás editando."

Me separé un poco, mirándole. Nunca nadie se había dado cuenta antes de que estaba dejando algo fuera. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" nunca mentiría a este hombre. Le rompería su corazón y el mío.

"Todavía estás muy tensa. Cuando te abres a mí, siempre te relajas después de haberlo explicado todo."

Respiré temblorosamente. "Durante algunos segundos, los segundos más pequeños, me pregunté si tener a mis padres aquí significaría que tú no estarías. Pero incluso pensar eso durante un solo segundo está mal y es egoísta."

"Bella, ese pensamiento que has tenido es perfectamente normal. No pensaste que te alegrabas de que se hayan ido. Sólo te preguntaste si aún así nos hubiésemos encontrado. No estabas siendo egoísta, sólo curiosa."

"Es verdad," lloriqueé.

"No te dejas recordarles, ¿verdad?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Al principio dolía demasiado, así que les empujé al final de mi mente. Y de repente habían pasado cinco años y los estoy recordando en momentos raros por razones extrañas."

"Bella, puedes confiar en mí sobre tus recuerdos y pensamientos. No necesitas temer mi reacción. No hay nada que puedas decir que me hará correr. Puede que no siempre lo entienda, pero siempre te consolaré lo mejor que pueda."

"Edward, ¿te gustaría saber más cosas sobre mis padres?"

"Mucho, Bella." Edward me soltó para que pudiésemos vernos. "Pero sólo si quieres compartir tus recuerdos conmigo. No quiero que te sientes obligada a hacerlo."

"Me gustaría de verdad," dije, sonriendo y cogiéndole la mano. "Si vas abajo, hay una pequeña estantería a un lado del sofá. Allí hay algunos álbumes de fotos. Coge el grande de cuero negro."

"De acuerdo, Bella." Edward me besó en la frente y se fue de la habitación. Volvió algunos minutos más tarde con el libro en sus manos. Cuidadosamente lo dejó en mi regazo.

Pasé una mano por el lomo, quitándole el polvo que se había acumulado durante los años. Mantuve una mano en la tapa y miré a Edward. "Mi madre tenía muchas aficiones. No siempre las acababa. Empezó este álbum un año antes de que muriesen, dejándolo unos siete meses más tarde. La noche que los oficiales vinieron y nos dijeron lo del accidente, me quedé despierta toda la noche, acabándolo. Emmett debió pensar que me había vuelto loca. Tenía cajas de fotos esparcidas por toda la habitación. Cogía una foto, la miraba atentamente, y decidía que hacer con ella. Había tres pilas. La primera era de posibilidades, fotos de las que no tenía una decisión oficial. La segunda eran las de ninguna manera; cualquiera demasiado embarazosa o borrosa para incluirla. Mi madre no siempre tenía la paciencia suficiente para sujetar firme la cámara antes de hacer la foto. La última pila era de las que iba a usar seguro. Emmett intentó hacerme parar y le amenacé con mis tijeras. Después de eso me dejó sola. Trabajé durante toda la noche y la mañana siguiente. Cuando acabé, me fui a dormir. Me disculpé a Emmett más tarde ese día cuando me desperté."

Edward se quedó cayado, frotándome círculos en la espalda. Le miré fijamente, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Se inclinó y me besó en la frente. Miré el libro y abrí la portada.

"Puse el libro en algún tipo de orden, pero la verdad es que no puedo explicarlo." Recorrí con la mano la foto en la esquina superior izquierda. "Esta es mi madre de bebé." Moví mi mano a la esquina derecha. "Esta soy yo."

"Te pareces mucho a ella, Bella."

Asentí. "Me parecía de bebé." Señalé la esquina superior derecha. "Este es Charlie." Me moví a la esquina inferior izquierda. "Este es Em."

"Era tan escuálido," Edward se rió por lo bajo. "¡Nunca hubiese creído que ese es él!"

Pasé la página a una foto en blanco y negro. "Estos son Charlie y Renee el día de su boda." Señalé el vestido de Renee. "Ese pequeño bulto justo ahí, es Em. Estaban locamente enamorados y habían estado planeando su matrimonio durante casi todo su último año de instituto."

Sonreí, recordando a mi madre contándome su historia. "Las hormonas pudieron con ellos y Em fue creado la noche del baile de fin de curso. Dijo que todo fue tan cliché. Pero dijo que nunca se pensaron dos veces lo de casarse y mantener el bebé. Sabían que se querían. Y dijo que dudaba que alguna vez hubiera encontrado a alguien que aceptase su excentricidad como Charlie lo hacía. Sus padres no estaban muy contentos, pero no se metieron en su camino. Esperaron hasta graduación ya que estaba tan cerca. Se casaron en el palacio de justicia y un amigo de mi madre les hizo una pequeña fiesta e hizo esta foto."

Señalé la foto en la otra página. "Esta es la barriga de mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de ocho meses con Emmett. Dijo que quería recordar lo perfectamente redonda que era su barriga por si no tenía más hijos. Dijo que él daba patadas por la noche."

Pasé un montón de páginas, contándole a Edward todas las historias detrás de las fotos de mis padres y Emmett. Paré antes de pasar la siguiente página. Mis fotos empezaban en este punto. Muchas de ellas me mostraban con distintos vendajes.

Pasé la página y la primera foto era de mí, mirando a la cámara desde mi cuna. "Esta soy yo."

"Puedo decirlo," Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Nadie tiene unos ojos tan profundos como los tuyos." Me besó en la mejilla.

Señalé otra foto. "Mamá pensó que dejar a Emmett coger al nuevo bebé era una buena idea. Emmett pensó que yo estaba rota ya que no estaba haciendo ningún ruido. Le preguntó si podían devolverme y conseguir un bebé nuevo."

Edward se rió con lo bajo y sonreí con él.

"Esta..." dije, señalando una foto mía en una silla alta, llorando, "... es de mi primer cumpleaños; incluso entonces, no me gustaban los regalos y la atención."

"Sorprendente," dijo Edward suavemente. "Normalmente pasa un tiempo antes de que el niño desarrolle una personalidad independiente a la de los miembros de su familia. Pareces haber tenido la tuya desde el principio."

"Te dije que mi madre decía que nací con treinta y cinco años." Le enseñé una foto mía con una venda enorme en la rodilla. "La primera vez que intenté andar. Estaba agarrándome a la mesa del salón, me tropecé con mis pies, y caí sobre un juguete de Emmett. Se me clavó directamente en la pierna."

"Ay," comentó Edward. Me reí por lo bajo.

Pasé algunas de las fotos más aburridas y encontré una foto de mí con seis años. Estaba sonriendo y enseñando que me faltaba un diente. "Perdí ese cuando me caí del columpio del patio."

"Espero que el ratoncito Pérez se compadeciera de ti."

"¡Cinco dólares!" solté una risita. Me moví hasta una foto de mí con ocho años. Estaba sujetando mi guitarra por primera vez. "Este es el primer regalo de cumpleaños por el que no me quejé. Era casi más grande que yo. Emmett solía amenazarme con golpearla contra la pared. Era su manera favorita para conseguir que no dijera nada sobre cosas que él no debería hacer."

Fui hasta la última página del libro. "Este es mi último cumpleaños que celebramos. Creo que incluso fue la última vez que los cuatro estuvimos juntos. Emmett estaba viviendo en el campus para entonces."

Miré a Edward y sonreí. "Él nunca lo admitirá si alguien le pregunta, pero solía llamarme cada noche para preguntar como me había ido el día. Estaba aquí para nuestra tradicional película del viernes por la noche. Venía todos los viernes y estábamos los dos solos. Si tenía una cita o una fiesta, aparecía antes. Pero siempre estaba aquí. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio al oficial, sabía que iba a ser algo malo. Intentó hacerme ir a mi habitación, pero estaba siendo cabezota. Ni siquiera se pensó dos veces lo que tenía que hacer. Salió mientras yo estaba trabajando en un libro. Volvió con su compañero de habitación y dejó todas sus cosas en el salón. Creo que le dolió de verdad tener que dejar de jugar al fútbol, pero nunca me ha dicho si es así o no. Em consiguió un trabajo de turno de noche para poder seguir yendo a la universidad. Se levantaba temprano, hacía sus deberes, iba a la universidad, iba al trabajo, venía a casa para hacer más deberes, dormía, y empezaba de nuevo al día siguiente." Sonreí con tristeza. "Y en medio de todo eso, se aseguró de que yo iba al instituto y sacaba buenas notas, y comía y dormía bien. Las cosas fueron más fáciles después de que se graduara. Pudo conseguir ese trabajo genial de entrenador de fútbol en la universidad y ha estado allí desde entonces."

Cerré el libro, sin mirar nada en particular. "Emmett ha hecho mucho por mí. Sacrificó mucho por mí. Nunca me ha pedido nada a cambio, excepto que fuera feliz. Por eso nunca le devuelvo las bromas. Por eso nunca me enfado con él cuando hace algo realmente tonto. Jugamos a pelearnos todo el tiempo, pero siempre me aseguro de que él sabe que sólo estoy bromeando. Nunca podría soportar que él pensase que estoy molesta con él de verdad. También es la razón por la que no puedo aceptar dinero de él para la universidad. Ya me ha mantenido bastante." Giré la cabeza y miré a Edward.

"Gracias por compartir eso conmigo, Bella." Me besó en la frente y me sostuvo contra su pecho.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y pensando en nuestras cosas. Me sorprendía que hubiese podido hablar sobre ellos durante tanto tiempo sin llorar. El siempre presente dolor por ellos en mi corazón no era tan malo como había sido durante los últimos días.

"¿Edward, en qué estás pensando?"

Me abrazó más fuerte. "Estoy pensando en lo sorprendente que eres. Estoy pensando en todo lo que has pasado y todo lo que has perdido. Estoy pensando en la suerte que tengo por estar aquí contigo ahora mismo. También estoy pensando en lo preciosa que eres y cuanto te amo."

Sonreí, agarrándome a su brazo y apoyándome más contra él. "Yo también te amo."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Siento el retraso, pero no ha sido culpa mía, fanfiction no ha estado funcionando bien desde el domingo. No sé lo que pasaría, pero no me dejaba entrar en mi cuenta, ni dejar reviews.

Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora puede comprenderse mejor la relación de Bella y Emmett.

Después de que mucha gente haya hecho la misma pregunta, sólo voy a decir que lo que muchos estáis esperando pasará en el capítulo 46. Aunque el 45 también es muy importante.


	42. 42E Tiempo con Bella

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Tiempo con Bella:**

Era tan suave y cálida en mis brazos mientras dormía. No estaba seguro de si se había dormido por la medicación o por el agotamiento después de compartir tanto conmigo. Bella verdaderamente era una mujer extraordinaria. Me sorprendía que hubiese compartido esos recuerdos conmigo. Era obvio que le dolía recordar a sus padres. La fidelidad y el aprecio que tenía por Emmett eran asombrosos. Estaba agradecido de que hubiese querido compartir sus recuerdos conmigo, dejándome entrar un poco más en su corazón.

Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Alice. Había algo de lo que necesitaba encargarme por Bella.

Contestó enseguida, "Hola, hermanito. ¿Cómo está tu oído esta mañana?"

"Mejor. Tengo que pedirte un favor."

"Pide y veré lo que puedo hacer."

"Me gustaría que Rose y tú no fueseis muy duras con Emmett y Jasper por lo de anoche."

"¿Por qué? Te gusta devolver las bromas tanto como a mí."

"Hoy Bella tuvo una larga conversación conmigo. Realmente no quiere que le hagáis una broma a Emmett. Creo que un nuevo cerrojo en su puerta sería suficiente."

"¿Te importaría explicármelo?"

"Lo haré, pero ahora no."

"De acuerdo. Llamaré a Rose y le dejaré saber que tenemos un cambio de planes."

"Gracias."

"¿Qué, no hay apodo especial para mí hoy? ¿No deberías estar sintiendo el amor por tu única hermana después de que ella te conceda tu favor?"

"Me duele la cabeza, _Ali_. Perdona mi olvido no intencionado."

"Échate una siesta, Edward. Suenas fatal." Colgó.

Cerré mi móvil y me moví hundiéndome más en las almohadas. Acerqué Bella más a mí, besándole el pelo. Cerré los ojos y esperé que una siesta me quitara el dolor de cabeza. ¡Estúpida bocina!

Cuando me desperté otra vez, la habitación estaba oscura. Bella ya no estaba a mi lado. Me incorporé y escuché ruidos desde el piso de abajo.

Bajé, pasándome las manos por el pelo. Me alegró notar que el dolor de cabeza se había ido. Bostecé, pero se convirtió en una risa amortiguada cuando vi a Bella.

Estaba cojeando por la cocina mientras hacía la cena. Podía oírla murmurando, pero no conseguía entender las palabras. Miré el reloj de la cocina y vi que eran casi las seis y media. Necesitaría llamar a mi madre y dejarse saber que estaba vivo. Por ahora, sólo quería ver a esta preciosa mujer ser independiente. Me senté en el último escalón y la observé. Pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba murmurando. Estaba cantando suavemente para ella misma. No reconocí la melodía.

"_I love to hear the thunder - Watch the lightning - When it lights up the sky - You know it makes me feel good - Well, I love a rainy night - It's such a beautiful sight - I love to feel the rain - On my face - To taste the rain on my lips - In the moonlight shadows - Puts a song - In this heart of mine - Puts a smile on my face every time," _cantó_. (Eddie Rabbit – I Love A Rainy Night)_

Tenía una voz tan bonita. Era como yo imaginaba que sería la voz de un ángel. Escuché el clic de una puerta y levanté la vista para ver a Emmett entrando por la puerta principal. Levanté un dedo a mis labios y me sonrió con malicia. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y pude decir que estaba escuchándola. Parecía un poco impresionado.

"_Yeah, I love a rainy night - Well, it makes me high - Ooh, I love a rainy night - You know I do, yeah, yeah - I love a rainy night - I love a rainy night - You can see it in my eyes Yeah, I love a rainy night - Well, it makes me high - Ooh, I love a rainy night - You know I do, yeah, yeah - I love a rainy night - I love a rainy night - You can see it in my eyes." _Bella dejó de cantar y sólo estaba tarareando suavemente. Podía decir que ahora estaba pensando en una canción nueva.

Emmett sonrió y cogió la puerta. La abrió y la cerró fuertemente. "¡Bella! ¡Estoy en casa!" me guiñó. Estaba intentando no hacerla pasar vergüenza.

"Estoy en la cocina, Em. Creo que Edward todavía está durmiendo, así que por favor no hagas mucho ruido."

Rápidamente subí las escaleras en silencio y después bajé haciendo más ruido. "No, estoy despierto."

Bella se giró y nos sonrió a su hermano y a mí. "Hey, chicos. Ya casi he acabado si queréis sentaros y hacerme compañía mientras el pollo acaba de hacerse."

"No tenías que cocinar, Bella," dijo Emmett. "Podía haber recogido algo para nosotros. Estoy seguro de que el pie te está molestando."

"¡Nop! ¡Me siento genial!" Bella nos sonrió y podía decir que era muy sincera. "Además, he dormido casi todo el día. Es bueno para mí estar levantada un rato."

"¡Edward, te vas a sorprender! El pollo frito de Bella es el mejor," me dijo Emmett.

"También he hecho tu plato favorito," dijo Bella mientras miraba algo que había en el horno.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí!" Bella se rió por lo bajo. "Aunque lo tendrás que sacar del horno por mí. Ya está listo."

Emmett se levantó enseguida. "¡Sin problema, hermanita!" cogió uno de los guantes y sacó el gran plato del horno y lo dejó en el mostrador al lado de ella. "Edward, esta mujer es una cocinera fenomenal. Lo único que sabe mejor que su pollo frito es su guiso de patatas con malvaviscos y nueces. Normalmente sólo lo hace en vacaciones. ¿Qué pasa, Squirt? ¿Me echas de menos y esta es tu manera de atraerme para que pase más tiempo en casa?"

"Nop. Me alegra que Rose te aleje. Me da la oportunidad de recuperarme de tus tonterías," dijo Bella, sonriendo malignamente.

"Claro..." contestó Emmett, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se sentó a mi lado otra vez y se inclinó para que Bella no pudiese oírle. "De todos modos, probablemente es por ti. No ha cantado así en la cocina desde que todo pasó."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. "Tiene una voz tan bonita."

"Porque es algo que solía hacer con nuestra madre. Bella dejó de hacer muchas cosas cuando murieron," explicó Emmett.

"¿A qué vienen todos esos susurros? ¿Estáis apostando quien va a comer más pollo?" preguntó Bella.

"Ahora que lo mencionas," dijo Emmett, frotándose el estómago.

"Engulle esta comida..." le advirtió Bella mientras le señalaba con una gran cuchara. "... y pasará mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que lo cocine otra vez, Emmett."

"¡Sí, señora!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

Bella apagó el horno y puso los últimos trozos de pollo en el plato ya rebosante. Fue cojeando a sentarse en una silla. Me levanté y le puse la pierna sobre la silla vacía.

"Gracias, Edward. Uno de vosotros o los dos necesita servir los platos. ¡Yo he cocinado así que podéis serviros a vosotros y a mí!"

"¿Qué te gustaría?" le pregunté.

Me sonrió dulcemente. "Un muslo de pollo y dos grandes cucharas de guiso por favor."

La besé en la frente y me dirigí al mostrador. Emmett estaba apilando comida en su plato. Tenía al menos cuatro trozos de pollo apilados y la otra mitad de su pato estaba completamente llena del guiso. Me reí entre dientes de él. Me sonrió y fue a la mesa.

"¡Joder, Em! Por eso no lo hago a menudo. Ya no podrías entrar por la puerta," Bella se rió por lo bajo.

"Es tu culpa por cocinar tan bien, Bella." Emmett se inclinó sobre la mesa y besó a Bella en la mejilla.

Sonreí al ver eso. Podía ser muy molesto, pero la quería mucho. Acabé con el plato de Bella y se lo puse delante. "¿Qué te gustaría beber?"

"Leche, por favor," dijo.

Cogí un vaso y le serví su bebida. Cogí dos vasos más y los llené para Emmett y para mí. En su prisa por empezar a comer, se había olvidado de coger algo para beber. Asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió. Supuse que eso significaba gracias.

Me serví mi plato y me senté al lado de Bella. "Gracias por cocinar, Bella."

"Sin problema. Me gusta cocinar," contestó.

"¡Y se te da muy bien!" anunció Emmett.

"Gracias, Em," dijo Bella mientras se sonrojaba.

"Bueno, ¿qué habéis hecho durante el día?" preguntó Emmett.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Sobre todo dormir. Entre mi medicina y tú provocándole a Edward un dolor de cabeza, no nos apetecía hacer mucho."

"Sí, perdón por eso, Edward," se disculpó Emmett. "En mi cabeza era mucho más divertido, Bella. No era mi intención asustarte."

"¡Lo sé, hermano oso!" dijo Bella, sonriéndole. "Eres como un niño en el corazón."

El resto de la comida pasó en silencio. Emmett fue el primero en acabar. Limpió su plato, besó a Bella en la mejilla, y se fue corriendo al piso de arriba. Escuchamos la ducha poco después.

"¿Te ha gustado?" preguntó Bella, señalando mi plato con su tenedor.

"Emmett tiene razón. Este es el mejor pollo que alguna vez he probado y eso es decir algo con Esme como mi madre. El guiso también estaba muy bueno, pero un poco dulce."

"Sí, por eso no lo hago más a menudo."

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer esta noche."

"Probablemente deberías llamar a tu madre y decirle que estás vivo."

Me reí por lo bajo. "La verdad es que estaba pensando en eso antes. ¿Y después de eso?"

"¿No necesitas ir a casa para coger algo o visitar?"

"Alice me dejó algunas cosas anoche."

"¡Bien, entonces! Si no te importaría mucho, ¿podrías limpiar la cocina mientras me ducho?"

"Lo que sea por ti, cariño." La ayudé a ponerse de pie y la besé en la frente. La vi subiendo las escaleras. Cogí las sobras y limpié nuestros platos.

Emmett bajó las escaleras. "Eddie, ¿te vas a quedar esta noche?"

"Estaba planeándolo, a menos que prefirieses que no lo hiciera."

"¿Te irías de verdad si te lo dijera?"

"Probablemente no," sonreí con malicia. "Pero lo haría si Bella lo pidiese."

"De acuerdo," Emmett se rió entre dientes. "La verdad es que iba a salir con Rose, pero no quiero dejar sola a Bella. Sé que me dirá que está bien y todo eso, pero diría eso de todos modos."

"Sé lo que quieres decir," me reí por lo bajo. "Voy a quedarme. Diviértete con Rose."

Emmett entró en la cocina y me miró fijamente. "Edward, sólo quiero que sepas que he estado observando como tratas a Bella. No creo que pudiera haber deseado que alguien fuese más cariñoso con ella. Sé que lo estás haciendo porque la quieres, pero sólo quiero que sepas cuanto lo aprecio." Emmett sonrió con malicia. "Pero aún así acabaré contigo si alguna vez le haces daño."

Extendí la mano y Emmett me la dio. "No esperaría nada menos de ti."

"Dile a Bella que mañana se levante tarde. Por una vez puedo despertarme solo."

"Se lo diré, pero no sé si escuchará," me reí entre dientes.

"La convencerás," dijo Emmett con convicción.

Fui hasta la puerta con él y salió al porche. Se giró una vez más hacia mí.

"Una última cosa, Edward. Si me haces tío, te mataré."

Me quedé ahí, con la boca abierta, y la cara se me puso roja. Emmett se fue hasta su Jeep sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose fuertemente. Recogí mi mandíbula del suelo y conseguí cerrar la puerta. Me alegraba que Bella no hubiese estado aquí para escuchar eso. Cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí a la cocina.

Saqué mi móvil y llamé a mi casa. "Residencia Cullen," dijo Alice alegremente.

"Ali."

"Edward," soltó una risita. "¿Te vas a quedar en casa de Bella esta noche?"

"Por supuesto."

"Menos mal; hay demasiadas escaleras en nuestra casa. ¿Quién sabe en que tipo de problemas se metería con esa escayola?"

"Díselo a nuestros padres por mí, por favor."

"Por supuesto. ¡Buenas noches, hermanito!"

"¡Buenas noches, Ali!" me reí por lo bajo mientras colgaba. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo y me dirigí al piso de arriba.

Bella estaba arropada bajo las mantas con sólo una lamparita encendida. Me sonrió cuando entré en la habitación. "¿Emmett se ha ido a escondidas?" preguntó.

"Sí," me reí entre dientes mientras me tumbaba sobre las mantas a su lado. "Dijo que no necesitas despertarle mañana por la mañana. Preferiría que siguieras durmiendo."

"Lo tendré en cuenta. Mientras tanto, cierra bien mi puerta para prevenir más incidentes con bocinas."

"Probablemente eso es muy buena idea," me reí mientras iba a la puerta. La cerré y apagué las luces. Me puse el pijama y me tumbé junto a Bella, teniendo cuidado con su escayola. "Gracias por la cena y por compartir esas fotos conmigo."

"Perdón por haber sido una llorona hoy. Parece que últimamente les recuerdo mucho."

"¿Crees que ayudaría si fuésemos a visitarlos y les llevásemos algunas flores?"

"No sé. Pero probablemente debería presentarte. Después de todo, no me gustaría que me mirasen desde ahí arriba y se preocuparan por el desconocido durmiendo en mi cama."

"Bella, eres absurda," me reí por lo bajo, besándola en el pelo.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero si quieres ir conmigo, eso me gustaría mucho."

"¿Quieres que Emmett también venga?"

"Normalmente, querría. Pero sé que Jasper dijo que Rose estaba teniendo problemas echando de menos a sus padres, así que no quiero hacerla pensar más en ellos al hacer que Emmett nos lleve a ver a los nuestros."

"Siempre podríamos pedirle que viniese solo."

"Posiblemente. Déjame que lo consulte con la almohada."

"Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, Bella. Sea lo que sea lo que necesites, ¿vale?"

"Lo sé. Gracias.

"No puedo creer que llegásemos a casa de nuestro viaje y al día siguiente, acabases con una escayola."

"Emmett intentó advertírtelo."

"Tu torpeza no me hará desistir, cariño. Incluso con tu, digamos, desafiante estado de equilibrio, todavía eres la más mujer más preciosa que alguna vez he conocido."

"Entonces, obviamente no has conocida a muchas."

"O yo podría tener razón."

"Sí que disfrutas teniendo razón muchas veces."

"Parece así porque normalmente la tengo."

"¡De acuerdo! Ya hemos apaciguado tu ego suficiente, Tutor-boy."

Me reí mientras me movía, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. "Buenas noches, mi preciosa Bella."

"Buenas noches, Edward. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Bella." Esas eran las palabras más verdaderas que alguna vez había dicho... siempre las diría con intención. Con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Para siempre.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento no haber publicado ayer, pero tuve un problemilla con Internet.

¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me hace mucha gracia el comentario de Emmett sobre ser un tío. Espero que no haya faltas de ortografía, no tuve tiempo de editarlo con detenimiento.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R

Intentaré actualizar en el fin de semana, pero no es seguro que pueda.


	43. 43B Baile

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Baile: **

Estaba bailando delante del espejo como sólo una chica con escayola puede hacerlo... ¡Horriblemente! Pero no me importaba. No dejaba de sonreír mientras me cepillaba el pelo y cantaba para mí. "¡Me van a quitar la escayola! ¡Tendré dos pies otra vez! ¡No más escayola!"

Escuché la risa de Edward viniendo del pasillo. "¿Estás emocionada, Bella?"

Sonreí. "¡Muy emocionada, Edward! ¡Voy a tener mi pie de nuevo!"

Edward había pasado casi cada noche en mi casa durante las últimas seis semanas ya que aquí no había tantas escaleras. En las pocas ocasiones que había ido a su casa, prácticamente me había llevado en brazos por las escaleras. Originalmente se suponía que iba a tener la escayola cuatro semanas, pero me las arreglé para caerme otra vez y mi médico había añadido dos semanas extra a mi castigo. Emmett había empezado a llamarme la Reina del Reino de los Patosos después de eso.

Teníamos una maravillosa rutina. La primera persona en despertarse despertaba al otro con un beso. Nos acurrucábamos un rato y después nos arreglábamos para ir a la universidad. Íbamos a nuestras clases y después nos encontrábamos para hacer los deberes. Entonces poníamos la cena en la mesa y limpiábamos lo que hiciese falta.

Después de que la cena acabase y los platos estuviesen limpios, veíamos una película, o escuchábamos música. Y cada noche, nos quedábamos dormidos agarrándonos el uno al otro. Las últimas semanas habían sido las mejores de mi vida. Y hoy, me quitarían la escayola. Esta noche, ¡podría dormir cómoda de verdad!

"Necesitas acabar si quieres llegar a tiempo a la cita con el médico. De lo contrario, puede que decida dejarte con la escayola un poco más," dijo Edward.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y le miré con furia. Su sonrisa era gloriosa.

"¡Eso es cruel, Edward Cullen!"

"¡Y tú eres preciosa, Bella Swan!" dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarme.

Le dejé. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Ni siquiera podía enfadarme con él. Era demasiado perfectamente maravilloso.

"¿Dónde vamos a encontrarnos después de las clases?" pregunté.

Tenía la cita temprano así que no perdería ninguna clase. Sí que estaba disfrutando ser una estudiante a tiempo completo. Todavía no sabía cual sería la mejor manera de agradecérselo a Esme y Carlisle, así que me aseguraba de darles las gracias cada vez que iba a su casa.

"Mi madre esperaba que te apeteciese cenar en casa con tu recién encontrada libertad en el pie."

"¡Me gusta esa idea! ¿Y libertad en el pie, eh? Vale, Tutor-boy. Dejaré pasar esa."

Edward me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se inclinó todavía más hacia mí. "¿Qué puedo decir, Bella? Tu presencia es embriagadora. No puedo tener pensamientos coherentes."

Sonreí mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. "Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, Edward. Te amo."

"Te amo, Bella."

Suspiré mientras levantaba la cabeza de su cálido cuerpo. "Hora de irse. Necesito que me quiten esta escayola y quiero asegurarme de que tengo tiempo de sobra para llegar a clase."

Edward se inclinó y me besó con cariño. "Te amo. Sé prudente con tu camión."

"Deja de meterme con mi camión, Edward. Yo no me meto con el Volvo."

"¿Por qué te meterías con el Volvo?"

"¿Por qué te meterías con mi camión?" le dije.

Edward sonrió mi sonrisa favorita y sus hoyuelos aparecieron. Suspiré. Sí que tenía algo de razón.

"¡Bien! De todos modos tengo que irme."

Siete horas más tarde, estaba libre de la escayola y había acabado con las clases. El camino entero a la casa de Edward estuve botando en mi asiento y cantando con la radio. Cuando llegué más cerca de la casa, me di cuenta que Edward todavía no había llegado. Aparqué en un lado para que pudiera tener su sitio normal. Salí del camión y me dirigí al piso de arriba, asegurándome de que no arriesgaba mi pie recién curado.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiese llamar. Alice y Rosalie estaban sonriéndome.

"¡Hola!" les dije, riéndome por lo bajo de sus sonrisas malignas.

"¡Bella!" cantó Alice, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Esperábamos que llegases aquí antes que Edward."

"¿Por qué, Alice?" pregunté, mirándola cautelosamente. "Hoy no voy a ir de compras si es que vas detrás de eso."

"No," contestó Rosalie. "Nada de compras."

"¿Y qué estáis haciendo vosotras dos aquí? ¿No se supone que estáis trabajando?" pregunté.

"¡Medio día!" cantó Alice.

Noté que me llevaban por las escaleras. "¿Qué vamos a hacer si no es ir de compras?"

Alice abrió la puerta de su cuarto y me indicó que entrara. Me senté en su cama y me giré para mirarla.

"Bella, ahora que todas tus heridas se han curado, Rose y yo hemos pensado que finalmente podríamos salir a bailar."

"No soy muy de bailar, pero iré con vosotros y os veré," les dije.

"Vamos a ayudarte con eso," dijo Rose, sus ojos brillando. "Vamos a enseñarte algunos movimientos de baile para que todos podamos salir el sábado por la noche."

"Me han quitado la escayola hoy," me quejé. "No quiero que me pongan otra."

"No te preocupes por nada, Bella," me aseguró Alice. "Primero, mira como Rose y yo nos movemos y después de unirás a nosotras."

"¿Podemos hacer esto con pocos movimientos de mis pies?" pregunté. "Porque si no, no malgastéis vuestro tiempo.

"Bella, cuando acabemos contigo, ¡lo último de lo que Edward se dará cuenta es de si tus pies se están moviendo o no!" dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Además, no siempre eres patosa. ¡Conseguiste ser camarera por el amor de Dios!"

"Pero antes de que empecemos," Alice se rió por lo bajo. "Queríamos saber si tenías alguna pregunta para nosotras. Edward y tú habéis estado saliendo desde hace casi dos meses."

"¿Sabes lo que está planeando mañana por la noche para el día de San Valentín?" pregunté.

"Sí, pero no voy a decírtelo," cantó Alice con una sonrisa malvada.

"¡Oh, venga, Alice!" dije. "¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡Cuéntame algo!"

"Te va a encantar," dijo Alice. "Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

"Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta?" preguntó Rose.

"No hay preguntas," le dije, negando con la cabeza. "Estoy bien."

"¿Habéis estado juntos ya?" preguntó Rose.

Me sonrojé fuertemente. "No."

"¿Quieres?" preguntó Alice.

"Todavía no," contesté.

"Eso es bueno, Bella," dijo Rose. "Espera hasta que estés completamente preparada. Y asegúrate de usar protección."

Me sonrojé otra vez y puse la cara entre mis manos. "¡Por favor parad!" sabía que tenían buena intención, pero esta no era una conversación que quisiera tener con ellas. Era suficiente haberla tenido con Edward hace unas semanas.

"Hemos acabado," me aseguró Alice. "¡Es hora de tu clase de baile!"

"Escucha el ritmo, Bella," me dijo Rose. "Eso es muy importante. Te ayudará a saber lo que tienes que hacer."

"El movimiento de tus caderas fija el baile," dijo Alice. Se giró a su reproductor de música. "Escucha el ritmo de la batería."

Conocía la canción. Era 'Like I Love You' de Justin Timberlake. Moví el pie al ritmo de la batería y la quitaba mientras veía a mis amigas. Rose fingía ser el chico y Alice la chica. Supuse que esto era por las diferencias de altura. Alice estaba girando las caderas de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la batería. Sus hombros se movían hacia dentro con el lado de sus caderas que giraba.

"Esta es una manera de bailar," me dijo Alice. "Cuanto más cerca estés, más sexy le parecerá el baile. También puedes levantar las manos y moverte el pelo. La verdad es que puede que eso sea lo mejor ya que probablemente estará en su modo tímido. No recuerdo a Edward bailando algo moderno alguna vez."

"¿Y cuál es la otra manera de bailar?" me reí por lo bajo, al tener una idea de cómo sería. Me reí en mi cabeza, conociendo a mis amigas aunque no tenía ni idea. Había tenido mucho tiempo para ver muchas películas. Sabía lo más básico de muchas cosas.

"¡Ya verás!" dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa tonta. Dobló un poco las rodillas y Alice básicamente estaba justo contra su pierna.

"Bella, más vale que nos quieras por esto," dijo Alice. "Nunca haría esto por nadie más."

"Alice, cierra el pico y baila ya."

"Bella, fíjate en como estoy apoyando las manos en los hombros de Rose. Esto sobretodo es para tu equilibrio," Alice giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba mirándola. "La otra razón es porque cuantos más puntos de contacto tengáis, más sentirás el baile."

Vi como Alice y Rosalie se movían juntas, sus caderas sincronizadas. "Esto sería más natural si tuviésemos un chico aquí para ayudar, pero queremos sorprender a Edward, Jasper no podía salir del trabajo, y Emmett no es siempre racional en lo que a ti te concierne," dijo Rose.

"No me había dado cuenta," dijo sarcásticamente.

La canción estaba empezando a acabar. Alice dejó de bailar y fue corriendo a ponerla otra vez. Tiró de mí para levantarme de la cama.

"Simplemente práctica los movimientos de cadera con nosotras primero," dijo Alice. Estaba rígida y lo sabía. "Bella, cierra los ojos y concéntrate sólo en el ritmo," dijo Alice mientras me agarraba las caderas.

Empezó a moverme con el ritmo y podía sentir que lo estaba siguiendo mejor. Abrí los ojos para ver que me había soltado y que me estaba moviendo bien. Aún así, Rose y Alice eran mejores, pero Edward había dicho que ellas llevaban bailando mucho tiempo.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella," me aseguró Rose.

Empecé a soltar risitas. "Me quitan la escayola por la mañana y por la tarde estoy haciendo bailes sexys. ¡Qué día para mí!" Alice y Rose se rieron conmigo.

Escuchamos que la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba fuertemente. "Cariño, estoy en casa," le dijo Edward a Alice. Rose y yo nos caímos riéndonos.

Alice salió corriendo al pasillo. "¡Ya bajo, querido!" le gritó Alice. Entró de nuevo en la habitación y se cayó riéndose con Rose y conmigo.

"¡Oh, Dios!" me reí, agarrándome el costado mientras me caían lágrimas por la cara. "¡Me vais a meter en tantos problemas como amigas! Es bueno que se anunciase en vez de venir aquí." Me giré para ver a Alice, limpiándome la cara. "Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que os saludáis así?"

La risa de Alice empezó otra vez. "¡Desde que éramos muy pequeños! Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuántos años teníamos. Nos horrorizó tanto 'Leave it to Beaver', que empezamos a hacerlo para reírnos de eso. No sé si él se acuerda de cómo empezó. ¡Deberías haber visto la cara de Rose la primera vez que vino y nos escuchó hacer eso!"

Rose vino y se sentó al lado de Alice. Su cara estaba tan roja como sentía la mía. Aunque ya no tenía lágrimas. "¡Creí que estaban enfermos y locos y _juntos_!" Rose se rió por lo bajo. "¡Me pregunté dónde demonios se había metido Jasper!"

"¡Yuck!" grité a través de mi risa. "¡Me alegra que ese no sea el caso!"

"¿Por qué tenéis las caras rojas y os reís como lunáticas?" preguntó Edward desde la puerta. Le miramos, nos miramos, y empezamos a reírnos otra vez, rodando por el suelo y chocándonos. "¿Estáis borrachas?" preguntó Edward, levantado una ceja.

Alice fue la primera en recuperar el control. Se incorporó, cruzando las piernas. "No, Edward. Por supuesto que no estamos borrachas. Sólo nos lo estamos pasando bien juntas."

Finalmente me incorporé. Estaba llorando y riéndome por lo bajo mientras le miraba. "¿Qué tal te han ido las clases?" conseguí decir.

"Ajetreada. Tengo muchos deberes para esta noche. ¿Qué tal está el pie?"

Lo levanté y lo moví delante de él. "¡Perfecto!"

Entró en la habitación y se sentó delante de mí, cogiéndome el pie. Levantó mis vaqueros y me quitó el zapato. Me bajó el calcetín, inspeccionando mi tobillo. Alice y Rose estaba guiñándome y bufando.

"¿Estás satisfecho con la decisión que ha tomado el chico licenciado en medicina?" dije, haciendo como que estaba molesta.

Sonrió con malicia mientras con cuidado me volvía a subir el calcetín. "Sólo lo comprobaba. ¿Qué tal te han ido las clases a ti?"

"Entendí uno de los problemas de matemáticas _en_ clase," le dije mientras me ponía el zapato.

"Progresando, entonces," se rió por lo bajo mientras me miraba.

"¡Dios! ¿Por qué no te inclinas y la besas ya?" gritó Rose, levantando las manos. "¡Está escrito por toda tu cara!" se rió entre dientes mientras Edward la miraba.

"¿Tiene razón, Tutor-boy?" pregunté, empujándole en el pecho con la punta del pie. "¿Estás ahí sentado pensando en besarme?"

Edward se sonrojó y delicadamente me empujó el pie.

"¡Oh, dios!" cantó Alice. "Bella, creo que ya hemos acabado por hoy. ¿Por qué no vais tú y Edward a hacer los deberes o algo así?"

"Sí," dijo Rose. "¡O algo así!"

Edward se levantó y extendí las manos. Las cogió y me ayudó a levantarme. "¿Todavía tienes tus libros en el camión?"

"Sí," contesté. "Estaba tan emocionada de poner andar por mí misma que se me olvidaron."

"Voy a por ellos," Edward se rió por lo bajo. Se fue a por mi maleta.

Me giré hacia mis amigas. "Gracias por la lección de baile, señoritas."

Alice y Rose estaban ahora a mi lado en la puerta. "Al menos no tenemos que enseñarte a ligar," dijo Rose con un guiño.

"Parece que eso lo sabe muy bien," bromeó Alice.

"He visto bastantes romances y he leído muchos libros," dije.

"Bueno, ¡pues entonces ve, Srta. Swan!" Alice se rió entre dientes.

"¡Y Emmett pensó que necesitaba ayuda!" Rose soltó una risita.

"Emmett todavía se cree que tengo doce años," dije, un poco irritada por eso. Solté un gran bostezo y rápidamente me tapé la boca.

Alice me miró de forma rara, pero no dijo nada.

"La verdad es que no quiero hacer mates ahora mismo," me quejé.

"Siempre podrías quedarte aquí y dejarnos jugar con tu pelo y el maquillaje," ofreció Alice.

"¡No, gracias!" contesté. Me alejé de la puerta por si decidía agarrarme. "Aunque aprecio tus habilidades, preferiría hacer matemáticas ahora mismo." Sonreí a Alice. "Bueno, ¿no pistas sobre mañana?"

"Voy a peinarte y maquillarte," Alice se rió por lo bajo. "Eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir."

"¿Qué voy a llevar?"

"Eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir," repitió Alice, empujándome hacia las escaleras.

"¡Hey! Me acaban de quitar la escayola. ¡Ten cuidado!" me reí entre dientes.

Bajé las escaleras sin problemas y Edward estaba esperándome abajo. Le sonreí. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la cocina. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras nosotros, estaba soltando mi maleta y agarrándome por la cintura. Le subió encima de la encimera y se quedó entre mis piernas. Le sonreí con malicia.

Tenía la cara seria, pero sus ojos eran suaves y cariñosos. "Te he echado de menos."

Me incliné un poco hacia delante. "Yo también te he echado de menos."

Cruzó la distancia rápidamente. Sus labios parecían hambrientos mientras se movían contra los míos. Se presionó más contra mí mientras me acercaba. Abrió la boca y saboreó mi lengua y no pude parar el evidente gemido que me salió. Sentí su sonrisa, pero rápidamente desapareció mientras profundizaba más el beso.

Oh, ¡pero no podíamos seguir así! Podía sentirle contra mí y el poco autocontrol que me quedaba estaba desapareciendo rápidamente. Me forcé a pensar en los deberes de matemáticas que tenía para hoy. Ayudó lo suficiente para que pudiera apartarme. Obviamente necesitábamos tener otra conversación.

"Creo que me has echado de menos," sonreí, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R

Este fin de semana no puedo actualizar 'Boicots y Moscas de Bar', el capítulo es muy largo y no lo tengo acabado.


	44. 44E Pesadillas

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Pesadillas: **

Esperé junto a las escaleras a Bella. Hoy era el día en que tenía que hablar con ella. Había hablado con Alice sobre el problema y me había amenazado. Si no lo mencionaba, ella lo haría. Sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Yo tenía que contárselo a Bella.

Bajó y me sonrió con tanta alegría que mi corazón latió con más fuerza. La cogí de la mano y entramos en la cocina. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, tiré su mochila al suelo y me la acerqué. No podía esperar más para sujetarla y tocarla. La cogí y la senté en la encimera de la cocina mientras me quedaba entre sus piernas. Me sonrió coquetamente.

Me pregunté como estaría mi cara ahora mismo mientras miraba fijamente al precioso ángel que tenía delante. "Te he echado de menos."

Se inclinó un poquito hacia delante. "Yo también te he echado de menos."

Esa era toda la invitación que necesitaba. Quería besarla. _Necesitaba _besarla. Necesitaba que me enseñara que me quería, que quería estar aquí conmigo. Quería deshacerme de toda la duda que me había entrado durante este día tan largo. ¿Y si esto estaba pasando por mi culpa? ¿Cómo me las arreglaría si necesitaba estar un tiempo alejada de mí?

Me parecía que no podía acercarme lo suficiente a ella. Tampoco podía esperar para saborearla. Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando enrollé su lengua con la mía, y eso sólo me impulsó a seguir. Puse la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y presioné su cuerpo contra el mío. Bella empezó a alejarse y por mucho que lo temiese, la agarré con menos fuerza.

"Creo que me has echado de menos," dijo, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Su sonrisa era preciosa.

"Te amo tanto, Isabella."

"¿Usando mi nombre completo hoy, no?" se rió por lo bajo mientras sus dedos se movían por mi pelo. "¿Qué te tiene tan estresado?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté mirándola fijamente.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Soy observadora, ¿recuerdas? Usas 'Isabella' los días que estás muy estresado e intentando calmarte."

Pensé en lo que estaba diciendo mientras apoyaba la cara contra la cálida piel de su cuello. "Eres demasiado observadora," suspiré, sabiendo que no podía discutir lo que estaba diciendo. Podía leerme también como Alice, o incluso mejor. "Pero sí que me calmas y te estoy muy agradecido por ello."

Me abrazó y presionó su cabeza contra la mía. "¡Desembucha, Tutor-boy! ¿Qué te tiene tan irritado?"

"¿No podemos quedarnos así un momento?" pregunté, al no estar preparado para moverme o explicarme.

"Por supuesto." Empezó a tararear esa canción que habían estado aprendiendo cuando empecé a darle clases por primera vez. Entre su voz y sus caricias, no pude evitar relajarme.

Sabía que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. En cualquier momento, Alice y Rose, o mis padres, nos interrumpirían. Mientras que no les importaría encontrarnos así, sabía que Bella sentiría vergüenza. Suspiré y la solté con reticencia, ayudándola a bajarse de la encimera. Sujeté su mano fuertemente mientras cogía su mochila del suelo y nos dirigíamos a la mesa donde mi bolsa esperaba.

Solté su mano y dejé su mochila delante de su silla. Me senté y me moví para coger mi bolsa. Hablaría con ella más tarde. No era tan urgente, me mentí a mi mismo.

Bella empujó mis brazos de la mesa y se sentó en mi regazo. "Edward."

Esa única palabra me decía todo lo que ella quería que supiera. Me amaba y quería saber lo que me estaba molestando y no se iba a mover hasta que se lo contara. La miré fijamente a sus preciosos ojos marrones. En ellos había aceptación y disposición para entender, y un amor abrumador que sólo era para mí.

"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo, pero no estoy seguro de cómo," admití.

"En español normalmente está bien," Bella sonrió, pasando los dedos por mi pelo. Sabía cuando me calmaba cuando me hacía eso.

"Sí, supongo que en español estaría bien."

"Edward, sea lo que sea lo que te está molestando, puedes contármelo. Quiero ayudar."

Respiré hondo. Moví la mano hasta su espalda y empecé a frotársela, esperando que la mantuviera en calma. "Bella, estoy muy preocupado por ti."

"¿Por mí?" se rió. "¿Por qué ibas a estar preocupado por mí?"

"¿Has notado que últimamente has estado muy cansada?"

"Sí, pero es porque me estoy acostumbrando a ser estudiante a tiempo completo. Sin mencionar que tenía una escayola en la pierna, que lo hacía todo mucho más difícil."

"Bella, esas no son las únicas razones por las que has estado tan casada. Has estado teniendo horribles pesadillas durante las últimas dos semanas."

Su cara se puso más blanca que su normal tono pálido. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho de miedo y sorpresa. "¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?"

"¿De verdad no lo sabes?"

Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Has estado gritando mientras dormías. Decías una y otra vez 'ellos no' y llorabas cada noche. Me despierto con la camiseta empapada con tus lágrimas. Nada de lo que intento te calma y estás tan profundamente dormida, que no puedo despertarte. Quería decirte algo antes, pero una parte de mí estaba seguro de que mejoraría. Y como he dicho antes, no tenía ni idea de cómo decírtelo."

"Debes haber estado muy preocupado todo este tiempo," dijo suavemente. "Supuse que tenía que ver con las clases empezando de nuevo."

"Bella, esto no es sobre mí. Es sobre ti. Quiero ayudarte, cariño. No puedo soportar verte sufrir. ¿Tienes idea de con qué estás soñando o por qué?"

Siguió mirándome fijamente.

"Te quiero tanto, Bella. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Sea lo que sea lo que necesites, lo haré. Solamente dime que hacer." Moví un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. 'Sólo no me digas que me vaya, por favor' añadí en mi mente.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a llorar contra mi cuello. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por mi cuello, mojando el cuello de mi camisa. "Lo siento tanto."

"No tienes nada por lo que sentirte así, cariño." Seguí frotándole la espalda, intentando que se calmara para que pudiésemos hablar. "Respira hondo."

Hizo lo que le había pedido, su cuerpo entero temblando de emoción.

"Decías 'ellos no'. ¿Estabas soñando con tus padres otra vez?" pregunté.

"Bueno, más o menos."

"¿Qué quieres decir con más o menos?"

"Empieza con Renee y Charlie en el coche. Pero entonces cambia a Emmett y Rose, después a Alice y Jasper y por último sólo a ti. Pero no sabía que estaba hablando en sueños. Creía de verdad que me iba mejor con eso."

"¿Con qué exactamente?"

"Con no pensar que todo esto es muy perfecto y se acabará pronto," susurró.

"Siempre que quieras tener una relación conmigo, estoy aquí para ti. Nunca elegiría estar en otra parte."

"Pero es eso, Edward. ¡No tiene que ser tu elección! ¡No puede ser la elección de nadie hacer algo estúpido!" gritó. Sus lágrimas caían más rápido mientras su cuerpo temblaba con más fuerza.

La acuné en mis brazos, frotándole la espalda delicadamente. "No puedes tener miedo de lo que no puedes controlar, Bella. No puedes vivir así. Tus padres querrían que vivieras la vida plenamente, sin miedo a tu muerte o la muerte de alguien a quien quieres. Sé que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti. Los cambios a veces dan mucho miedo. Pero tienes que saber que puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros. Todos lo entenderemos e intentaremos ayudarte."

Le di un momento, pero ni habló ni se movió. Aunque había dejado de llorar.

"Sabes, cariño, no eres la única a la que le da miedo el cambio. Yo también he tenido mucho miedo. Nunca pensé que confiaría en alguien otra vez. Nunca soñé que dejaría que alguien entrase en mi corazón otra vez. Pero tú, Bella, has llegado mucho más lejos que eso. Eres una parte de mi alma y lo serás para siempre." Me separé un poco para poder verle la cara. "Eres tan preciosa de tantas maneras, Bella. Espero que me creas cuando te digo lo mucho que te amo y quiero estar contigo. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero tienes que dejar ir tus miedos. No puedes seguir teniendo esas pesadillas."

Asintió mientras le volvían a caer lágrimas. La abracé fuertemente hasta que dejó de llorar.

"Si necesitas algo de tiempo para ti..." me forcé a decir.

"¡No! ¡No digas eso!" gritó, abrazándome más fuerte.

"Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte, Bella. De verdad que haré lo que sea necesario."

"Gracias, Edward," susurró.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Bella. Lo digo en serio."

"Probablemente deberíamos empezar a hacer los deberes."

"Tenemos tiempo. Deja que te abrace hasta que estés completamente tranquila. Sabes, puede que te sea útil hablar con Emmett."

"No, Edward. No quiero que lo sepa. Por favor, prométeme que no se lo contarás."

"Te ofrezco un compromiso. Si los sueños paran, esto se quedará entre nosotros. Pero si no, o empiezan de nuevo, hablas con Emmett."

"Sólo...sólo dame algunos días. No se lo digas mañana si sueño esta noche."

"De acuerdo, Bella. Pero después de eso..."

"Lo sé."

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella se separó, prometiendo que estaba bien. Se fue hasta su silla, sonriéndome con cansancio. Me debatí conmigo mismo, preguntándome si debería intentar otra vez que hablase con Emmett. Decidí hacer lo que me había pedido y esperar algunos días antes de presionar para la intervención de Emmett.

Trabajamos en nuestros deberes en silencio, dejando sus matemáticas para lo último. Con todo lo que yo tenía, probablemente no llegaríamos a eso hasta después de cenar.

Mi madre vino no mucho más tarde y empezó a hacer la cena. Siempre me había gustado como la cocina se llenaba con el aroma de lo que lo que estuviera haciendo. Esta noche, olía especialmente bien.

Podía ver a Bella mordiéndose el labio por el rabillo del ojo. Todavía no podía comprender lo grande que parecía ser su corazón. Me preocupaba que estuviera enfadada conmigo por escuchar sus sueños. Había tenido tanto miedo de mí al principio. No quería perder todo el progreso que habíamos hecho. Eso sólo empeoraría sus pesadillas.

"¡La tierra a Edward!" dijo Bella fuertemente.

Levanté la mirada y sonreí avergonzadamente. Se rió por lo bajo de mí.

"Esme quiere que nos tomemos un descanso para cenar. También le gustaría que pusiésemos la mesa."

Sólo estaríamos mis padres y nosotros. Alice y Rose tenían planes para salir con sus novios. Ya que sólo íbamos a estar los cuatro, usaríamos la mesa de la cocina. Ayudé a Bella a quitar nuestros libros y mochilas y moverlos a un rincón. Entonces sacamos los platos y la cubertería y pusimos la mesa.

Mi madre entró en la habitación mientras poníamos las servilletas. "¡Hola, familia!" nos saludó.

"¡Hola, querido!" contestó mi madre alegremente.

"Hola, papá," dije.

"Hola Carlisle," dijo Bella con un pequeño saludo.

"¿Qué? ¿Hoy no hay gracias?" preguntó Carlisle, haciendo como que estaba dolido. Bella se había encargado de darles las gracias constantemente por su regalo del dinero para las clases.

"Primero pensaba en esperar a que nos sentásemos a comer," bromeó Bella. "¡Pero ahora que lo mencionas!" fue botando hasta mi padre y se puso de puntillas, para besarle la mejilla. "Gracias, Carlisle." Fue hasta mi madre y la abrazó. "¡Gracias, Esme!"

Mis padres se rieron de ella, realmente satisfechos. No podían tener suficiente de la personalidad y el encanto de Bella. Volvió y me abrazó fuertemente. Nos sentamos y mi padre también se sentó. Mi padre trajo la gran olla y la puso en el medio de la mesa.

"¡Huele maravillosamente!" dijo Bella, sonriendo. "¿Qué es?"

"Ternera con crema de una receta familiar muy antigua," contestó mi madre. Nos sirvió a todos antes de sentarse. "Comed. Tenemos de sobra y esta noche no está aquí Emmett."

Bella se rió por lo bajo mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. Estaba segura de que se estaba imaginando a Emmett comiendo directamente de la olla. La cena estuvo llena de la preciosa voz de Bella mientras contestaba preguntas de mis padres sobre las clases, su pie, y su hermano.

Cuando la cena acabó, ella y yo lavamos los platos. Después acabamos los deberes. Ahora se le estaban dando mejor las matemáticas y no tardaba tanto en hacer sus trabajos.

Bella bostezó fuertemente y le sonreí; casi eran las nueve y sabía que empezaba a cansarse.

Me sonrió con malicia. "Ha sido un día muy largo, Edward."

"Secundo eso, Bella."

"Creo que es hora de irse a la cama, Tutor-boy," dijo, mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

Vi como su camiseta se levantaba y exponía su liso estómago. Me pilló mirando y me sonrojé.

"Creo que tienes razón," dije suavemente, cogiendo nuestras mochilas.

Bella me cogió la mano y subimos juntos las escaleras. Mis padres estaban viendo una película, acurrucados en la oscuridad.

"Buenas noches," les dije.

"¡Buenas noches, niños!" nos contestaron.

Bella y yo estábamos callados mientras íbamos hacia nuestra habitación. Dejé nuestras mochillas en el sofá y me giré para ver a Bella extendida en la cama. Me tumbé a su lado, apartándole el pelo de la cara con los dedos. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

"Te amo, Bella."

"Te amo." Gimió y se levantó de la cama. "Hora de cambiarse."

Fue hasta mi armario y sacó una de mis camisetas. Le encantaba dormir con mis camisetas y a mí me encantaba vérselas puestas. Me sopló un beso mientras entraba en el baño.

Me senté y me quité los zapatos, tirándolos al suelo. Entonce me levanté y me quité los pantalones, sacando mi móvil. Lo puse a cargar y comprobé la hora del despertador. Eché hacia abajo las mantas y tiré los cojines extra al sofá. Fui hasta el armario, cogí mis pantalones de pijama y me los puse. Me puse una camiseta y dejé la ropa en una cesta.

Bella salió del baño y se subió a la cama de un salto. La vi moverse hasta el lado que había reclamado como suyo. La seguí, apoyando mi cabeza junto a la suya, rozando mi nariz con la suya.

Se sentó y nos tapó antes de volver a tumbarse. "He estado esperando este momento todo el día," susurró.

"Yo también," me reí entre dientes. "Pero cuando imaginé esta parte del día, nos veía besándonos."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, tirando de mi camiseta.

"Sí," susurré, acercándomela.

Estiró las piernas y las entrelazó con las mías. Suspiró de alegría. "He estado esperando seis semanas para hacer eso." Estaba tan cerca de mí y cada parte de ella se unía a cada parte de mí como si fuésemos piezas de puzzle.

"Esto es mucho más fácil sin la escayola," admití.

"Y sin la escayola, puedo hacer esto," dijo Bella suavemente mientras se giraba hasta que estuvo encima de mí.

Sus labios encontraron los míos al instante mientras se presionaba contra mi cuerpo. Rodeé su espalda con los brazos y la sujeté todavía más fuerte. Separó los labios y con mucho gusto concedí su petición. Pasé mis manos bajo su camiseta, por su espalda y sus costados. Se retorció un poco y no pude evitar reaccionar. Todo sobre ella era tan tentador.

Nos moví para que estuviésemos de lado, intentando no alertarla de mi apuro actual. Cada vez era más difícil dejar de enrollarnos. Me pregunté si se estaba haciendo más difícil para ella. No habíamos discutido nuestra relación física en varias semanas. Realmente necesitábamos hablar otra vez de eso.... ¡y pronto!

Yo sólo estaba esperándola. No me preocupaba arrepentirme después. Sabía que no lo haría. Algún día iba a casarme con esta mujer. Sabía eso en lo más profundo de mi interior. También sabía que no iba a aguantar hasta algún lejano e imaginario día de boda. Era un caballero, pero también era un hombre. Y sabía que Bella no querría casarse hasta después de la universidad.

Separó sus labios de los míos y los movió hasta mi oído. "Edward, te amo."

La moví hasta que estuvo presionada contra mi pecho. Quería protegerla de todo que pudiera hacerle daño, pero sabía que eso no era posible. "Te amo, Bella. Esta noche no habrá pesadillas. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Haré todo lo que pueda," susurró.

Estaba tan cansado, no podía quedarme despierto para escucharla hablar. Tan pronto como mis ojos se cerraron, caí en un profundo sueño. Pero parecía una noche corta porque de repente era por la mañana y el despertador y el brillante sol estaban luchando para ser el que me despertase. Me extendí y le di al botón para apagarlo. Con eso hecho, me giré para ver a Bella.

Bueno, la verdad es que estaba mirando la almohada de Bella. Me senté, preguntándome donde podría estar. Vi la puerta del baño cerrada y pude escuchar la ducha. Me pregunté por qué no me había despertado antes de prepararse. La ducha dejó de sonar y unos minutos más tarde, Bella salió con una alrededor del cuerpo.

Me sonrió. "¡Buenos días, dormilón! Veo que el despertador y el sol han hecho lo que yo no he podido."

"Me estaba preguntando por qué estabas en la ducha en vez de despertándome," dije, yendo hasta ella y rodeándola con mis brazos.

Bella puso las manos en mi pecho y me miró. "Ahora que estás despierto, creo que me debes un buen beso de buenos días por mis esfuerzos."

"Creo que tienes razón," sonreí.

La besé en la frente. Hizo un mohín con el labio mirándome. Me reí por lo bajo mientras me inclinaba otra vez, haciendo que fuera tan tierno y cariñoso como era posible. Me agarró la camiseta y me acercó más. Podía sentir cada una de sus curvas bajo la fina toalla.

Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar hacia ella. Puse mis manos en las suyas y cuidadosamente le solté los dedos. "Bella, creo que es hora de que te vistas."

Bajó la mirada para verse y se sonrojó. Debía haber olvidado que sólo llevaba una tolla con el calor del momento. "Sí, probablemente debería hacer eso," ser rió entre dientes. Me dio un rápido beso. "Y tú deberías meterte en la ducha. Pero primero, ¿notas algo?" preguntó, mirando fijamente mi camiseta.

"Bella, puede que sea porque es muy temprano, pero no tengo ni idea de que estás hablando."

Me cogió la mano y la pasó por la parte de arriba de mi camiseta. "Está seca, Edward"

Le sonreí, dándole un abrazo. "Bella."

"No recuerdo ningún sueño, pero sé que tu camiseta estaba completamente seca cuando me desperté, justo como está ahora."

"¡Qué manera tan maravillosa de empezar nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos!" me reí por lo bajo. La besé en la frente. "Te amo, Bella. Sea lo que sea lo que necesite hacer para mantener alejadas tus pesadillas, lo haré."

"Sólo quédate," susurró, abrazándome más fuerte.

"Para siempre."

Durante tanto como viviese, estaría a su lado. Si importar lo que tuviera que hacer, a que pruebas tendría que enfrentarme, nunca me rendiría. Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto, ya no creo que vuelva a pasar. Esperad actualizaciones semanales, como siempre.

Respecto a Boicots y Moscas de Bar, el epílogo es incluso más largo que el último capítulo, así que no lo esperéis pronto. Lo subiré tan pronto como lo tenga, aunque no sé cuando será.

Si todavía no la habéis visto, id a leer el primer capítulo de mi nueva traducción, 'Entre el Amor y el Deber', el segundo lo subiré pronto.


	45. 45E San Valentín Parte 1

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**San Valentín – Parte 1:**

"¿Alice, estás segura de esto?" le pregunté al reflejo de mi hermana una vez más.

Estaba mirando la ropa que Alice había elegido para mí. Me había puesto unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul marina y una chaqueta negra.

"Edward, todo saldrá bien. Ya verás."

"Es que no quiero molestarla hoy, de todos los días."

"Le encantará, Edward."

"¿Y si no lo hace?"

"Todavía te querrá, hermanito. Ahora, respira hondo y ve abajo. La mujer de tus sueños te está esperando."

Sonreí. "¿Cómo está?"

"¡Baja y averígualo!" dijo Alice mientras me sacaba a empujones de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, ansioso por ver a Bella otra vez. Paré en el rellano. Estaba hablando con mis padres. Llevaba un largo vestido azul marino con el pelo suelto y un poco rizado. Estaba angelical. Bajé el resto de los escalones y me acerqué a ella.

Se giró y me sonrió. "¡Estás muy guapo, Tutor-boy!"

"Estás radiante," le dije mientras cogía sus manos. Le besé las dos.

"Los dos estáis muy bien," dijo mi madre, sonriéndonos.

"Edward, tenéis que iros," me recordó Alice.

"Os veremos más tarde," dije a mi familia mientras guiaba a Bella fuera de la casa.

Fui hasta mi coche, abriendo la puerta para ella. Se subió en el asiento y cerré la puerta. Corrí hasta mi lado y me subí, ansioso por estar de camino.

"¿Tengo alguna pista de a dónde vamos?" preguntó.

"¿Qué tipo de pista quieres?" bromeé.

"Las buenas que me lo dicen todo," contestó con una sonrisa maligna.

"¡Eso no es una pista, Bella!" me reí.

"Podríamos hacer otro compromiso," ofreció.

"La verdad es que pensaba recordarte el compromiso del hospital. En el que aceptabas una sorpresa sin quejas."

"Sí que tienes una extraordinaria memoria, Edward," se rió por lo bajo.

"Estás muy guapa, Isabella."

"Alguien está nervioso," se rió.

"Sabes, puede que me guste tu nombre completo," dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"O puede que sólo estés nervioso," dijo con una sonrisa de entendimiento. "Debo suponer que nos dirigimos a un restaurante muy caro."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"El vestido tan caro que me ha puesto Alice," se rió. "Aunque está bien."

"Gracias. Me preocupaba que serías cabezota esta noche y tendría que recordarte una y otra vez nuestro trato."

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto?" preguntó, mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

Asentí, ansioso por averiguar lo que tenía en mente.

"Estoy emocionada por esta noche, por ver tu sorpresa. Pero si le dices a alguien que te he dicho eso, lo negaré. No me gustaría que ninguno de ellos tuviera la impresión de que gastarse dinero en mí está bien."

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo," dije mientras le daba la mano. Le besé la palma.

"Lo sé. Nunca me harías daño."

Giré la cabeza para mirarla mejor. Quería seguir mirando su cara, pero necesitaba más mirar la carretera. "Bella, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso. ¿Puedo preguntarte que te ha convencido?"

"No tuve malos sueños anoche. Edward, haces que mis pesadillas se vayan. No podrías hacer eso si no estuvieras aquí para quedarte."

"¿Cómo podría pensar en no quedarme? Lo eres todo para mí, Bella. Me haces reír, me entiendes, y me amas." Le sonreí mientras paraba el coche delante del restaurante.

Los aparcacoches nos abrieron las puertas. "Buenas noches, señor," me dijo uno.

Le asentí con la cabeza. "Por favor, tenga mucho cuidado con este coche," le advertí.

"Por supuesto, señor," contestó el hombre, sonriendo.

"Edward," Bella se rió entre dientes. "Dale ya las llaves y ven aquí."

Sonreí mientras le daba las llaves. "Es muy guapa. Disfrute la noche," dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba para montarse en mi coche.

¡Cuánta razón tenía! ¡Era la mujer más preciosa que había en el planeta y era toda mía! Fui hasta Bella y extendí un brazo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras íbamos hacia las puertas. Una mujer las abrió para nosotros y nos sonrió ampliamente. Bella se sonrojó mientras la guiaba por las puertas.

Una segunda mujer se encontró con nosotros cerca del podio. "Bienvenidos a Campagne, uno de los mejores restaurantes de cocina francesa de todo Seattle. ¿Bajo que nombre está vuestra reserva?"

"Cullen," dije, observando la cara de Bella. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras me miraba. Estaba agarrando mi mano fuertemente. Casi podía sentir su excitación.

"Cullen. Sí, aquí está. Mesa para dos en el patio. Hace una noche preciosa para eso. Por aquí," dijo la mujer, guiándonos a la derecha.

Nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa y aparté la silla de Bella para que se sentase. Se sonrojó mientras se sentaba y me dejó acercarla un poco a la mesa. Me recordó una pregunta que se me había olvidado totalmente.

Me senté y miré a la mujer que nos había traído hasta aquí. "Esperamos que disfruten la cena con nosotros esta noche. Su camarero estará aquí en poco tiempo."

"Gracias," le dijo Bella. Yo asentí.

Extendí el brazo y le cogí la mano. Se la besé suavemente. "Tengo una pregunta." Me miró fijamente, esperando. "Antes de la fiesta de Navidad, ¿te ha apartado alguien alguna vez una silla?"

Bella sonrió y se sonrojó. "No. Nunca he estado en un sitio así para que alguien apartara la silla para mí."

"Otra primera vez, entonces," dije, sonriéndole.

"Estoy teniendo muchas primeras veces contigo, Edward," contestó suavemente. "Y nunca podría desear a alguien mejor con quien compartirlas."

"¿Te gusta la primera parte de tu sorpresa?"

"Sí," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que estoy en un restaurante francés de verdad."

"Parece que es su primera vez aquí," dijo el camarero, al lado de ella.

Habíamos estado tan ensimismados el uno con el otro, que no le habíamos visto. Asintió con la cabeza al camarero.

"Aquí tienen sus menús. Por favor, preguntadme si tienen alguna pregunta sobre los platos. Se lo aseguro, toda la comida es espectacular. ¿Qué puedo traerles para beber mientras leen el menú?"

"Dos coca colas, por favor," le dije. Finalmente apartó sus ojos de Bella y me vio. Me forcé a sonreír, pero lo que realmente quería era decirle que se mantuviera alejado.

"Por supuesto, señor," contestó el camarero antes de salir disparado.

Bella soltó una risita. "Creo que te tiene un poco de miedo."

"¿Por qué?"

Se rió más fuerte, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca con la mano. Sacudió la cabeza. "Edward, parecía que querías arrancarle la cabeza."

"Te estaba mirando. No me gustaba."

"¿Celoso?"

Abrió la boca, pero la cerré otra vez. ¿Era eso? "Creo que acabo de tener una primera vez, Bella," me reí por lo bajo.

"Me siento halagada, Edward. Pero puedo asegurártelo, eres todo lo que veo."

"¿Estás segura?" pregunté, jugando con sus dedos. "Sólo soy el primer chico en que te has fijado. Puede que algún día decidas reemplazarme."

"Realmente espero que estés bromeando, Edward. Habría pensado que te sería fácil ver cuanto te amo."

"Estoy bromeando, Bella. Cada día me muestras que me amas."

"Has mencionado que esta era la primera parte de mi sorpresa. ¿Cuál es la otra parte?"

"Tendrás que esperar y ver," dije, sonriéndole.

Me dejó pedir por ella cuando el camarero volvió. Sabía un poco de francés del instituto así que pude leer el menú. Elegí algo sencillo y ligero para la primera vez de Bella en cocina francesa. Nos pedí a los dos _DÉLICES DE MER_, un plato de marisco con vieiras, calamares y risotto.

Bella estaba impresionada con mi habilidad de pedir por los dos. Sonreí, contento de que estuviese disfrutando la experiencia. Su mente obviamente estaba en el momento porque todavía no se había dado cuenta de la importancia de la elección de la cena de esta noche. Esperaba que todavía estuviese contenta cuando se lo revelase.

La comida estaba fantástica. Disfrutó todo de su plato. Casi me dio las gracias después de cada bocado. Me tuvo riendo durante toda la comida. Era una persona tan especial y me sentía con tanta suerte por estar sentado a su lado. Acabamos la comida y nos dirigimos al coche. Era hora de la segunda parte de su sorpresa.

Fuimos hasta el Hotel Deca. Alice nos había conseguido una habitación con vistas para que Bella pudiese ver la ciudad que había ante ella. Sabía que mi hermana había estado en la habitación, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho con ella. Estaba ansioso por averiguarlo y ver si a Bella le gustaba.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó. "¿No deberíamos volver? Mañana tenemos clases."

"Sé que no tienes ningún examen y yo tampoco. Esperaba que no te importaría que mañana no fuéramos y pasáramos el día juntos."

Sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos marrones destellando. "¡Claro que no me importa! Nunca me importaría pasar un día a solas contigo."

Aparcamos el coche y entramos en el hotel. La llevé hacia los ascensores.

"¿Edward, no necesitas una llave?"

Saqué el trozo de plástico. "Alice la recogió por mí esta mañana."

"¿Ha ayudado con todo esto?"

"Sí," contesté, nervioso por su reacción.

"Tendré que agradecérselo," dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí con alegría. Bella estaba disfrutando esta noche de verdad. Quizás esto funcionaría como Alice había dicho. Llegamos a nuestra planta y entramos en la habitación.

Alice había dejado nuestras maletas y había decorado la habitación con velas y pétalos de rosa. Miré a Bella. Sus ojos brillaban mucho mientras le caían lágrimas por la cara.

"¡Bella!" dije, girándola para que me mirase. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, con un poco de pánico.

"Nada," dijo llorando, apretándose contra mí. "¡Todo es tan bonito! Nunca pensé que alguien haría esto por mí."

Suspiré y me relajé. Sólo estaba contenta. Le besé la cabeza.

"Bella, te mereces esto y mucho más.

"¿Por qué has hecho todo esto, Edward?"

Llevé a Bella hasta la cama e hice que se sentara. Me arrodillé en el sueño a su lado, cogiéndole las manos. "Quería que supieras cuanto te amo y que siempre estoy pensando en ti. Cuando nos conocimos, los dos éramos reticentes a dejar que el otro entrase, pero aunque dudamos, alguna parte de nosotros se sintió conectada al otro. En los últimos dos meses, nos hemos ayudado mutuamente a abrirnos. Bella, esta es mi manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que te conocí."

"No tienes que agradecérmelo, Edward. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo eso."

"Quiero agradecértelo. Quiero que sepas cuanto te aprecio, lo feliz que me haces." Bajé la cabeza y suspiré. Era hora de decirle la otra razón por la que había hecho todo esto. "Quería hacer algo que siempre recordarías. Isabella, cuando nos conocimos y empezaste a confiar en mí, me contaste una historia sobre tu madre."

"Para."

Apenas era un susurró, pero lo oí y al instante obedecí. Levanté la cabeza para mirarla. Había lágrimas cayendo por sus rojas mejillas. Sus ojos eran unos pozos tan profundos de tristeza que quería llorar por ella.

"Ahora sé lo que es esto."

"¿Estás enfadada conmigo?" estaba teniendo problemas respirando. Su respuesta significaría tantas cosas diferentes para nosotros. ¿Había hecho la elección correcta al planear esto esta noche? ¿Debería haber planeado otra cosa?

Se inclinó y apoyó su frente contra la mía. "No estoy enfadada contigo. No creo que te merezca a ti ni todo lo que has hecho por mí esta noche."

"¿Cómo puedes sentirte así, Bella? ¡Eres un ángel! Sólo te mereces lo mejor."

"Es demasiado perfecto. Nadie tiene una vida así de maravillosa."

"_Nosotros _tenemos una vida así de maravillosa, Bella. Tú y yo, juntos." Le apreté las manos.

Se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza. Parecía no encontrar palabras para expresarse bien. Me aproveché de su silencio. Solté sus manos y metí una en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Si había llegado tan lejos y arriesgado tanto, lo haría todo. Esperaba que esta pequeña elección acabara siendo la correcta.

Abrí la caja y se la extendí. "Sé que ahora somos demasiado jóvenes y primero tenemos que acabar la universidad. Pero esto es una promesa de que una vez que nos graduemos, te lo pediré oficialmente y nos casaremos. Prometo amarte siempre, estar siempre aquí para ti, y ser tuyo siempre."

"¿Una promesa?" preguntó, sonriéndome. "Eso es una promesa tremendamente grande."

"Cada palabra es verdad. Eres divertida, lista, valiente, extremadamente guapa," moví un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. "Eres perfecta para mí, Bella. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo. ¿Aceptarás mi promesa?"

Sus ojos contemplaron mi cara y después el anillo. Era de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de corazón. A cada lado del corazón había una pequeña esmeralda.

Volvió a mirarme. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres todo lo que estás diciendo? Una vez que dices algo así, no puedes arrepentirte."

"Bella, nunca me arrepentiría. Por favor, acepta esto como símbolo de mi promesa de estar siempre contigo, y de hacerte mi esposa un día."

Sonrió y asintió. Solté un suspiro de alivio. Saqué el anillo de la caja y se lo deslicé en el dedo. Le quedaba perfectamente. Levanté un poco la cabeza y besé a Bella con cariño.

"Tú estás a cargo de contárselo a Emmett," dijo Bella, riéndose entre dientes.

Tragué saliva y Bella se rió fuertemente. Me moví para sentarme a su lado. Me miró y sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor y confianza que hacía que mi corazón parecía dar saltos.

"Te amo, Edward Cullen."

"Te amo, Bella." Levanté su mano y le besé el anillo. "Y un día, serás Bella Cullen."

Me levanté y fui hasta el pequeño reproductor de música que Alice había traído por mí. Presioné el play y la canción que había elegido para esta noche llenó la habitación del hotel. Era 'Sway' de Michael Buble.

Me giré y sonreí a Bella. Puso los ojos en blanco e intentó adentrarse más en la cama. Corrí hasta ella y la levanté agarrándola de las caderas.

"¡Edward!" dijo mientras se reía. "Sabes que no se me da bien bailar. Y nunca podría bailar con estos zapatos, ¡especialmente con una canción tan rápida como esa!"

Sonreí y la empujé sobre la cama. Gritó cuando le cogí el pie y le sonreí malignamente. Le quité el primer zapato, tirándolo por encima de mi hombro. Bella se rió con alegría, viendo como hacía lo mismo con el segundo zapato.

La levanté de nuevo. "No más excusas, preciosa."

"Sólo una más," dijo, sin respiración por la risa.

"¿Cuál?" pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Haces que las rodillas se me debiliten y que mis huesos se pongan esponjosos. No podría bailar."

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, agarrando su cadera con una mano y cogiendo su mano derecha con mi izquierda. Empecé a moverla hacia atrás, usando la mano de su cadera para que empezase a moverse al ritmo. Estaba siguiéndolo perfectamente.

Nos moví más rápido, añadiendo pequeños giros. Bella empezó a reírse, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando el baile de verdad. Estaba gloriosa así de feliz. Nos movimos de un lado a otro por la habitación y alrededor de la cama. Nunca dudó en sus pasos y sólo rompió nuestro contacto visual cuando se reía o giraba.

La canción acabó y me quedé en mitad de la habitación, sujetando a Bella fuertemente contra mí mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Esta mujer entre mis brazos era el único futuro que alguna vez querría o necesitaría. Su felicidad me hacía feliz. Su placer por esta noche y compresión por lo que estaba intentando hacer por ella, me hacían quererla mucho más.

"¿Qué te hizo elegir esa canción para alguien tan patoso como yo?" dijo Bella entre risitas contra mi camisa.

"Sabía que te haría reír."

"Edward,"susurró, rodeándome fuertemente con sus brazos.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, mi amor."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. La segunda parte el domingo o el lunes que viene. El miércoles el siguiente capítulo de 'Entre el Amor y el Deber'.

Muchos me están pidiendo que traduzca la continuación de Boicots y Moscas de Bar, y quiero que entendáis que creo que la historia está bien como acaba. La continuación es una historia aparte, lo único que tiene en común con Boicots son los personajes, y tengo que decir que aunque es muy graciosa, no me gustó tanto como Boicots. Así que creo que tengo derecho a pensarme si hacer esa traducción o no.


	46. 46B San Valentín Parte 2

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**San Valentín – Parte 2: (Lemon – Contenido Adulto)**

Edward había ido a su coche para coger mi regalo para él. Me senté en el borde de la cama, mirando el anillo que acababa de darme. Era un anillo precioso y las dos esmeraldas me daban la impresión de que él me estaba mirando.

Una promesa. Nunca pensé que algo tan simple pudiera ser tan grande y complicado. Básicamente le había prometido mi vida a un hombre que conocía desde hacía sólo dos meses. Pero aún así, desde el momento en que le conocí, me sentí como si siempre le hubiera conocido. Mi parte racional estaba gritándome que esto no era una película y que no estaba teniendo cuidado. Mi corazón sólo decía su nombre.

Me había dado el regalo de mi dieciséis cumpleaños que mi madre nunca pudo darme. Ni siquiera sabía que le había prestado tanta atención a la historia. Pero me tomé eso como otra señal de cuanto le importaba. Podía haber elegido tantas cosas para hacer esta noche. Podría haber sido una simple cena y una película. Me podía haber llevado a bailar. Podría haber tenido una noche fácil y sencilla conmigo, pero en vez de eso había elegido esto.

Mañana sería la parte final: los dos iríamos a la librería juntos. Realmente era demasiado perfecto. Edward era tan fácil de amar y nunca me pedía nada, excepto mi amor y confianza en él. Sí, había tenido razón al aceptar la promesa de Edward. Sabía que lo decía con todo su corazón.

Entré en el baño para mirarme la cara, esperando que no estuviera muy hinchada. Había una nota y un montón de velas.

_Bella,_

_No te sientas como que tienes que hacer algo, pero pensé que sugeriría un baño de burbujas como gesto romántico. Si no estás preparada, tira la nota y no te preocupes. Edward no tiene ni idea de esto. _

_Con cariño, Alice. _

Sacudí la cabeza, preguntándome lo que la duendecilla se creía que estaba haciendo. Me di golpecitos con la nota en la barbilla, considerando mis opciones. Me pregunté cuanto sabía Alice de esta noche. Me pregunté si sabía lo del anillo y la promesa, y como se sentía sobre eso. Eso me llevó a pensar en Emmett y en como podría reaccionar.

Me di cuenta de que no me importaba. Esto no era sobre Emmett ni Alice ni nadie más. Era sobre como me sentía por la promesa de Edward. Me imaginé que él me lo había presentado como una promesa en vez de un compromiso por la conversación que tuvimos hace un tiempo. Me había preguntado por Angela y Ben y por qué no estaban casados. Le había explicado que Angela y yo siempre habíamos querido tener un título antes del matrimonio. Veíamos la graduación como el punto donde seríamos adultas de verdad.

Sabía que con Edward, esta promesa era tan buena como algo escrito en piedra. Nunca dijo que no lo quisiera de verdad. Y en vez de abrazarle y dejarle entrar completamente, había estado manteniendo la distancia de algunas maneras. Creo que eso era el verdadero origen de las pesadillas. Todavía había tenido miedo de aceptarles a él y a los demás.

Puede ser algo extraño darte cuenta de que tenías miedo y dejar que ese miedo se vaya. Me sentía más madura de lo que nunca antes me había sentido mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Quizás era porque estaba haciendo decisiones muy adultas. O quizás era porque por primera vez, no tenía miedo de tener una familia.

Fui hasta la bañera y abrí el grifo. Cogí uno de los botes que Alice había dejado y eché bastante en el agua. Cogí el mechero y encendí todas las velas que Alice había puesto alrededor de la bañera, y entonces apagué las luces.

Iba a estar con Edward durante el resto de mi vida. Iba a ser su mujer. No sólo estaba preparada, sino también emocionada por dejarle entrar completamente en mi corazón. Imaginé su cara mientras le decía esto y sonreí de alegría.

Me quité el vestido y el resto de la ropa y me metí en el agua deliciosamente cálida. Corté el grifo para que la bañera no se desbordase. Suspiré de alegría mientras me metía bajo el agua hasta que me llegaba a la barbilla. Hasta ahora el día había sido fantástico.

Escuché abrirse la puerta y la voz aterciopelada de Edward. "¿Puedo abrir ya mi regalo? ¿Bella?"

"Estoy aquí, Edward."

"¿Por qué tienes la luz apagada?" preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación. Se detuvo de repente y se sonrojó.

"Pensé que un baño podría ser agradable," dije, intentando no sonrojarme.

"¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?" preguntó, claramente inseguro de qué hacer.

"Sí," contesté, sonriéndole. "A ti. Aquí hay burbujas y espacio de sobra. Cerraré los ojos mientras te metes, si quieres."

"¿Estás segura, Bella?"

Podía ver su lucha interna en sus ojos verdes. Él quería hacer esto, pero no quería que me sintiera presionada. Me hacía amarle todavía más.

"Sí," dije, asintiendo. "Estoy completamente segura."

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. La habitación estaba completamente en silencio durante un minuto o dos. Entonces escuché el sonido de ropa moviéndose. Sonreí, sabiendo que pronto estaría aquí conmigo. El corazón me latía con fuerza en el pecho mientras pensaba en nuestra piel tocándose por todas partes por primera vez. ¿Sería tan electrizante como la vez que estábamos en Nueva York cuando nuestros pechos habían estado juntos?

Sentí su cálida respiración en la cara. "Bella, tendrás que levantarte para que pueda meterme."

Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras hacía lo que me pedía. Sentí el agua moviéndose a mi alrededor mientras se metía en la bañera. Sus piernas rozaron las mías mientras se sentaba y la sensación era maravillosa. Sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura y el estómago mientras me acercaba a su pecho. Respiraba con fuerza mientras me besaba suavemente por la espalda, los hombros y el cuello. Suspiré mientras me relajaba más contra él.

"Bella, te amo tanto."

"Te amo, Edward."

Abrí los ojos y me giré para poder verle la cara. Sus labios encontraron los míos y me besó profundamente. Me giré más, sentándome en su regazo y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Me lamió los labios y abrí la boca, dejando que su lengua encontrase la mía. El corazón me latía fuertemente, intentando liberarse. Había tanta pasión en este beso y estaba entrelazada con puro amor. Estábamos destinados el uno al otro. Era lo único que tenía sentido para explicar como me sentía por él, tan fuerte y rápido.

Edward acabó nuestro beso para que pudiéramos respirar. Movió sus labios hasta mi mandíbula y después a mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oído. "Eres tan preciosa," murmuró contra mi piel.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, justo debajo de su barbilla y le sostuve fuertemente. Me rodeó la espalda con un brazo. Con su otra mano, me recorrió la columna con las puntas de los dedos. Era perfecto.

"¿Estás bien con esto, no?" pregunté. "No quiero que te sientas frustrado ni nada así."

"Bella, si esto es todo lo que quieres hacer, estoy bien con ello."

"Sí que eres el novio perfecto, ya sabes."

"¿Y eso?" se rió.

"No sólo escuchas todo lo que te digo, también lo recuerdas. Como esta noche. Te conté esa historia al principio, antes de que nos conociésemos de verdad."

"Sentía curiosidad, por lo que presté atención."

"De acuerdo. Pero también hay otras cosas. Siempre estás cuidando de mí, protegiéndome de mi propia torpeza la mayoría de los días. Has sido muy comprensivo y paciente sobre las cosas físicas. Sin mencionar que siempre has sido abierto y honesto conmigo cada vez que hablamos sobre eso."

"¿Qué conseguiríamos si nos dijésemos la verdad?"

"No estoy diciendo que fueras a mentir o algo así. Pero antes nos hemos puesto nerviosos por el tema."

"No estoy nervioso ahora mismo," dijo, besándome el pelo.

"Yo tampoco."

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo?"

"Feliz. Con suerte. Satisfecha. Amada. Muy, muy amada. ¿Y tú?"

"Lo mismo." Demasiado pronto, el agua se enfrió. "Hora de salir, cariño. No queremos resfriarnos," susurró Edward.

"¿Quieres salir por separado o juntos?"

"Esa es tu decisión, Bella. Nunca quiero que hagas algo para lo que no estés preparada."

Le solté y me puse de pie en la bañera, el agua y las burbujas resbalando por mi piel. Los ojos de Edward me recorrieron el cuerpo antes de clavarse en los míos. No dijo nada. Simplemente se salió de la bañera y me extendió la mano. Se la cogí y me quedé allí, goteando en mitad del baño.

Edward cogió una toalla y delicadamente me secó todo el cuerpo. Era lo más maravilloso que alguna vez había vivido. Me rodeó el cuerpo con la toalla y la sujetó con uno de los picos justo debajo de mi brazo. Me besó la frente y me dio una toalla para el pelo. En ningún momento había sentido vergüenza o nervios.

Me senté en el borde de la bañera, secándome el pelo y viéndole secarse. Era tan bello. Su estómago era musculoso y tonificado, enseñando sus abdominales muy bien desarrollados. Todos esos ejercicios con Emmett eran claramente visibles. Cada músculo de sus brazos y piernas se tensaba mientras se movía. Me pregunté si se sentía cohibido conmigo aquí sentada. No estaba sonrojándose y yo tampoco. Quizás tenía que ver con que finalmente creyese que iba a quedarse y dejara ir mis preocupaciones.

Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no había visto a Edward acercarse. Un minuto, estaba pensando en las posibilidades de la noche. Y el siguiente, estaba en los brazos de Edward mientras me llevaba a la cama. Me puso de pie y quitó las mantas. Noté que él también llevaba una toalla. Me levantó otra vez y muy suavemente de dejó sobre la cama.

Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. "Bella."

"Edward, creo que estoy preparada."

Sacudió un poco la cabeza. "No puedes creerlo. Tienes que saberlo. No podría soportar que te arrepintieras de un solo momento de nuestro tiempo juntos. No me importa esperarte."

Me incorporé y le cogí la cara. "Sé que estoy preparada. Te amo y sé que me amas. Siento no haberte dejado entrar en mi corazón como debería. Tenía tanto miedo de dejarte entrar y después perderte. Edward, te amo y ya no tengo miedo."

"No tienes que probarme nada, Bella."

"Esa sería una razón muy tonta para acostarnos, Edward. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida?"

"Creo que eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco."

"Entonces tienes que saber que te amo y que quiero estar contigo porque te quiero."

Se movió por la cama, moviéndome con él. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza y mi respiración era irregular y rápida. Quería esto... ¡le quería! Amaba a este hombre con todo lo que tenía y estábamos compartiendo nuestras vidas. Era natural que también compartiéramos nuestros cuerpos.

Presionó sus cálidos labios contra los míos y me derretí contra él. Jadeé por los sentimientos que provenían de él y aprovechó la oportunidad para encontrar mi lengua con la suya. Cada parte de su cuerpo se movía ahora. La mitad de su cuerpo cubría el mío mientras nuestras piernas se entrelazaban. Sus labios cubrían los míos con un movimiento suave pero persistente. Uno de sus brazos me presionó contra su pecho mientras su otra mano me recorría un brazo. Mis manos le recorrieron el pecho, memorizando cada curva y cada músculo.

Me encontré preguntándome una vez más como esto podía ser real, como _él_ podía ser real. Estaba en los brazos del amor de mi vida y me amaba tan desesperadamente como yo le amaba. Decidir esta con él así, esta noche, era la elección correcta para mí. No tenía nada que ver con que fuera el día de San Valentín, sino con él dándome algo que había perdido y que creía que nunca encontraría... una familia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

Desde el momento que la encontré en esa bañera, había esperado desesperadamente que significase que finalmente estaba lista para confiar en mí completamente. No había señal más grande de su confianza en mí que dejarnos compartirnos con el otro. Ni su cara ni sus palabras la traicionaban mientras nos bañábamos o nos secábamos.

Estaba nervioso. ¡La verdad es que estaba petrificado! Quería estar con ella, pero no a menos que estuviese completamente segura de que eso era lo que quería. Sabía que ella tenía tan poca experiencia como yo, pero no sabía si había soñado que sería de alguna manera en particular.

Me estaba mirando, esperando que comentase su pequeño discurso. Me moví hasta estar tumbado a su lado en la cama, mi brazo alrededor de su espalda. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos. No podía imaginar como se sentiría ella en este momento.

Bajé la cabeza y la besé con cariño, queriendo que supiera que esto sería tan lento y suave como pudiera hacerlo. Sentí que se relajaba y profundicé un poco el beso. Pero entonces jadeó contra mí, dejando su aliento en mi boca y perdí el poco control que tenía. Me moví para poder tocar tanto de su cuerpo como podía sin apoyar todo mi peso sobre ella. Le recorrí un brazo con la mano, admirando la suavidad sedosa de su piel.

Me separé y hundí la cara en su cuello. Hundió una mano en mi pelo. Necesitaba mantener la calma y el control. No quería que esto fuese rápido. Quería que fuese perfecto. Bella se merecía que fuera perfecto. En mi opinión, ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas. No añadiría nada a eso.

Levanté la cabeza y miré sus preciosos ojos marrones. Estaban llenos de amor y pasión y confianza. Me dieron todo el control que necesitaba. La besé suavemente mientras tiraba del pico de su toalla. Su mano se unió a la mía y juntos, deslizamos la toalla de su cálido cuerpo.

Me moví hasta estar sobre ella. Fui dejando besos por sus hombros y la parte superior de su pecho. Rocé el pezón de uno de sus pechos con la mano. Bella arqueó la espalda y jadeó. Sonreí y supongo que se dio cuenta porque antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, su rodilla estaba frotando la toalla causando una fricción deliciosa contra mi ingle.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y gemí fuertemente mientras luchaba por control de nuevo. Levanto mi cabeza y presionó nuestros labios. Me tumbé sobre ella, manteniendo todo el peso que podía en mis brazos. Sólo necesitaba estar cercar de ella, estar tocándola. Movió sus manos hasta mi toalla y me la quitó de un tirón. Sonreí contra sus labios y también la sentí sonreír.

Pasamos mucho tiempo besándonos y tocándonos delicadamente, aprendiendo todas las curvas y zonas sensibles. La piel de Bella era especialmente sensible debajo de su ombligo. Cada vez que pasaba los dedos por esa zona, tiritaba.

Sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y muy rojos de todos nuestros besos. Me hacía querer besarla más. Era una diosa perfecta y no me sentía digno de estar en su presencia. Pero también me sentía con una suerte increíble por que me que amase y me quisiera.

"Edward."

La manera como decía mi nombre me volvía loco. Los dos estábamos jadeando y cubiertos en una fina capa de sudor.

"Bella." Quería preguntar si estaba segura, si sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

Presionó su mano contra mi mejilla. "Lo sé. Quiero estar contigo."

"Tendré todo el cuidado que pueda. Lo prometo."

Con delicadeza separé sus piernas, mirándole la cara para asegurarme de que estaba lista. Lentamente me deslicé en su interior, los dos sintiendo placer hasta ahora. Sus gemidos eran suaves y dulces. Me sentía como si ardiese por ella, pero sabía que tenía que ir despacio y con delicadeza. Me aseguré de parar antes de la señal de su virginidad.

"¿Estás lista, cariño?"

Asintió, miedo y amor llenando sus preciosos ojos marrones.

"Apriétame los hombros si lo necesitas."

Movió las manos y agarró un poco mis hombros.

"¿Lista?"

Asintió de nuevo. Empujé hasta que gritó un poco hundiendo las uñas en mis hombros. Paré al instante, inclinándome para quitar con besos las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos cerrados.

"Ssh, cariño. Tienes que relajarte para que deje de dolerte."

Bella respiró hondo temblorosamente. Vi como su cara se relajaba. Todavía no me moví. Estaba esperando a que me dijese que estaba bien. Le di un suave beso en los labios, esperando distraerla un poco de su dolor. Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente.

"Ahora está un poco mejor si quieres intentarlo," susurró.

Me moví hacia delante muy cuidadosamente, buscando el primer signo de incomodidad en su preciosa cara. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se mordió el labio, pero no parecía dolerle. Necesitaba estar seguro.

"Bella."

"Está mejor, Edward. Por favor sigue," jadeó mientras continuaba con mi ritmo lento.

Me incliné y la besé. Estaba agradablemente sorprendido cuando hundió los dedos en mi pelo y empujó su lengua en mi boca. Poder saborear sus gemidos y jadeos era inimaginable. Era comos si estuviese saboreando su amor por mí; era dulce y puro y me llenaba.

"Edward... por favor," jadeó.

No sabía lo que quería. Me daba miedo que sintiera dolor otra vez. "¿Qué, Bella? ¿Necesitas que pare?"

"No... más rápido." Me rodeó con sus brazos, apretándome más contra ella. "¡Por favor!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

¡Parar! ¿Estaba loco? ¡Si paraba, me consumiría por el fuego! ¡Tenía que decírselo, pero no podía encontrar mi respiración! ¡Oh, Dios!

"No... más rápido." Intenté acercarle más para que no parase. "¡Por favor!"

Me escuchó y empezó a moverse más rápido.

Había sido tan doloroso antes. Era como si una parte de mí hubiese sido rasgada. Pero ahora, todo era placer. Había un nudo en mi estómago y quería que se fuera. Sabía que lo único que haría eso era Edward.

Estaba respirando fuertemente en mi cara. Nunca había olido tan bien. Estaba siendo tan cuidadoso conmigo, constantemente mirándome a los ojos para asegurarse de que no me dolía. Si habían existido dudas de sus sentimientos por mí, todas serían alejadas por la cantidad de amor que estaba enseñándome ahora mismo.

Miré fijamente sus profundos ojos esmeralda, deleitándome con la alegría y pasión que contenían, sabiendo que esas emociones sólo eran por mí. Su Bella.

Y como si pudiese leerme la mente, de repente me susurró, "Eres mi amor, el único deseo de mi corazón, Bella."

Me pregunté de donde había sacado todo ese aliento. Yo claramente no tenía nada para responderle. El nudo en mi estómago empeoró mientras el fuego me arrasaba las venas. Era como si cada parte de mí tuviese fiebre.

"¡Oh Dios, Bella!" gritó Edward, moviéndose todavía más rápido.

Mi corazón ya había estado latiendo rápido, pero ahora resonaba en mis oídos. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que algo grande venía. El nudo se apretó una vez más y entonces se liberó. Grité su nombre mientras le arañaba la espalda, intentando sujetarle mientras mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Cada parte de mí se sentía relajada y vigorizada al mismo tiempo. Era difícil procesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Edward me besó el hombro suavemente, apoyando su cabeza contra él. "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que sí. ¿Se supone que tiene que ser tan intenso?" jadeé.

Se rió por lo bajo. "No tengo ni idea, Bella. Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu elección de palabras. Te amo tanto."

"Yo también te amo. ¿Estás bien?" pregunté. Me di cuenta de lo estúpida que era la pregunta y me sonrojé.

"Estoy mejor que bien. Estoy con la mujer que amo y acaba de compartirse conmigo."

"Gracias por todo, Edward."

"Ha sido todo un placer, Bella."

Por el amor brillando en sus ojos, podía ver que estaba contando toda la verdad. Todo lo que había hecho hoy y esta noche había sido porque me amaba tanto. Y sabía que incluso si esta parte no hubiera pasado, habría visto las mismas emociones en su cara. Su amor por mí, como lo que acabábamos de compartir, era indescriptible... Nunca podría haber palabras lo suficientemente expresivas para capturar la intensidad y gravedad del amor que sentíamos por el otro.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos esperabais que eso pasara, espero que no os haya decepcionado. Yo creo que para su primera vez está bastante bien. Si alguien esperaba algo un poco más descriptivo, eso es lo que hay.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R

Alguien preguntó cuantos capítulos tenía esta historia, pues tiene unos 69 o 70.

El siguiente capítulo el domingo que viene, si no hay nada que me lo impida.


	47. 47E Mañana Después

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Mañana Después (Lemon – Contenido Adulto) **

Respiré hondo, despertándome lentamente en la tranquila habitación. Cada sueño que había tenido durante la noche había sido de Bella. Había soñado que nos casábamos en una playa. Había soñado con nosotros riéndonos y bailando una noche bajo las estrellas. Había soñado con solamente tenerla entre mis brazos.

Miré su tranquila cara y la besé en la frente. Era tan guapa. Me encantaba sentirla acomodada entre mis brazos, presionada contra mi pecho. Quedaba tan perfectamente contra mí. Me hacía sentir completo de formas que nunca pude saber que existían.

Miré la habitación. Había estado tan concentrado con mis pensamientos de Bella que se me había olvidado donde estábamos. Esta no era mi habitación en casa. Esto era el hotel. Y anoche había pasado realmente. ¿Estaría bien hoy Bella? ¿Le dolería? ¿Se arrepentiría de anoche?

Se movió contra mí, presionando su piel desnuda todavía más contra la mía. ¡Desnuda! Levanté la manta y miré hacia abajo. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos antes de vestirnos después de nuestra ducha. Me pregunté si Bella sentiría vergüenza cuando se despertara. Yo claramente no la sentía... algunos otras cosas, pero esa no. Sonreí con malicia y la besé en la frente otra vez. No es que antes no lo hiciésemos, pero ahora sin ninguna duda pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Movió la mano por mi pecho y su anillo brilló con la luz. Levanté su mano y la besé en el dedo. Esto por ahora era una promesa. Después de que la universidad acabara, se lo pediría formalmente y le daría un verdadero anillo de compromiso. Algo antiguo y sencillo, ¡algo que le encantase!

Bella respiró hondo y podía decir que se estaba despertando. Se estiró un poco, entrelazando sus piernas todavía más con las mías.

"Buenos días, cariño," le susurré.

Una sonrisa le apareció en su preciosa cara. "Edward," suspiró.

Dijo mi nombre con amor y cariño, dejándome para reflexionar como podía tener tanta suerte. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, mirándome a los míos directamente. En lo más profundo de esos pozos marrones estaba su amor incondicional por mí. Mi corazón se hinchaba al verlo.

"Bueno, ¿soñé con anoche o todo pasó de verdad?" preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

"¿Todo?" contesté, sonriendo como un idiota.

"Bueno, supongo que esa sonrisa engreída que tienes me dice todo lo que necesito saber."

Levantó la mano y me tocó los labios con el pulgar. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Bella se moví y reemplazó su dedo con sus labios.

"Te amo, Edward Cullen."

"_Te_ amo, Bella Swan," susurré, rodeándola con mis brazos, sujetándola contra mí. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Se tomó un momento para fijarse completamente. "Estoy bien."

"¿No te duele nada?"

"Me siento bien. Nada de dolor. Sólo estoy feliz de estar contigo. ¿Y tú?"

"También feliz de estar contigo, y aliviado de que estés bien."

Bella me dio un suave beso en los labios. "Me cuidas muy bien, Edward." Se presionó contra mí y apoyó la barbilla en mi pecho. "¿Estás excitado por ir a la librería hoy?"

"Mucho, cariño. No puedo esperar para ver esos preciosos ojos marrones tuyos brillando," le dije, pasando mis pulgares bajo sus ojos. "Sospecho que una librería para ti es como una tienda de chucherías para un niño pequeño."

"Algo así," soltó una risita mientras me besaba el pecho.

Oh, ¡pero deseaba que no hiciera eso! Me forcé a cerrar los ojos para contener el gemido que quería salir. De acuerdo, puede que no quisiera que parara, pero no debería pensar así. Puede que después de anoche le duela un poco. Pensando así no estaba siendo un novio muy considerado.

La sentí moverse en la cama. Y entonces se sentó en mi regazo, presionado las manos en mi pecho. Esta vez no hubo manera de detener el gemido.

"Edward," dijo, mientras me besaba el pecho. "¿Sienta bien esto?"

Me reí por lo bajo mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas para que no se moviese. "Como si no tuvieras ni idea."

"No tengo ni idea. De verdad," dijo, deslizando su cálida lengua por mi pezón.

¿Qué? ¡No tiene ni idea pero hace eso! Estaba mirándome a través de sus pestañas con una sonrisita en los labios.

"Creo que hará falta algo de práctica..." continuó mientras pasaba sus manos por mis abdominales y movía sus caderas contra las mías.

Apreté sus caderas, para que se quedara quiera. No podía ser un caballero para ella si seguía moviéndose así. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz cuando empezó a hablar otra vez. Ella sabía _exactamente _lo que estaba haciendo.

"... antes de que aprenda que cosas te gustan y cuales no." Se sacudió contra mí y consiguió que soltara otro fuerte gemido. "Bueno, parece que eso te gusta."

Ahora estaba jadeando, incapaz de pensar. ¡Esta mujer era como una droga! "Bella."

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"Por favor bésame."

Sentí que ponía sus manos en mis mejillas y entonces sus labios estaban sobre los míos, moviéndose juntos dulcemente. Me frotó la cara con las manos mientras profundizaba el beso, deslizando su lengua en mi boca. Empezó a mover las caderas otra vez, al mismo ritmo que movía sus manos en mi cara. Mis manos vagaron por sus costados, delicadamente rozando sus pechos.

"¡Bella!" De alguna manera había encontrado aire para hablar. "Deberíamos parar. No quiero hacerte daño."

"Edward," jadeó. "Lo único que me podría hacer daño ahora mismo es que no me quisieras."

"Eso nunca pasaría."

"Entonces por favor, ámame."

"Lo hago, Bella. Te amo tanto."

La ayudé a colocarse sobre mí. Tuve cuidado mientras me movía en su interior. Levanté la mirada para ver su cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita en los labios.

"¿Estás bien?"

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Bajó la cara y me besó, presionando sus labios fuertemente contra los míos. Sus dedos acabaron en mi pelo mientras nos movíamos juntos. Mantuvo el mismo ritmo que yo, empujándome cada vez más dentro de ella de lo que había estado anoche.

Ni una vez pareció sentir dolor mientras suaves gemidos dejaban su garganta. Podía decir que estaba punto de llegar a su clímax porque sus manos empezaron a tirarme del pelo. De repente arqueó la espalda y gritó mi nombre. Era todo lo que necesitaba para llegar a mi propio clímax. Con una última embestida, grité su nombre, y después me relajé en la cama. La sujeté fuertemente contra mí, dándole suaves besos en la sudorosa frente.

"¿Estás bien?" susurré.

"No vas a preguntar eso cada vez, ¿verdad?"

"No," me reí por lo bajo. "Sólo hasta que me asegure de que estás bien."

"Edward, si no estuviera tan cansada, te enseñaría lo bien que estoy."

Me reí, nuestros cuerpos agitándose juntos. "Bella, nunca dejas de sorprenderme."

"Sólo hago mi trabajo, Tutor-boy."

Dos horas más tarde, estábamos duchados, vestidos, y entrando en la gran librería que Bella nos había elegido. Sus brillantes ojos intentaron asimilar todo lo que había en la tienda a la vez. Los libros estaban ordenados en estanterías color caoba y había grandes sillas repartidas por toda la tienda.

"¿Con qué sección te gustaría empezar, cariño? ¿Algo de ficción? ¿Romance? ¿Estudios matemáticos?" pregunté, levantando una ceja.

"Creo que ficción estará bien," Bella se rió entre dientes mientras tiraba de mí.

Apenas me soltó la mano en toda la mañana. Incluso me la dio bajo la mesa mientras desayunábamos juntos. Había hecho que comer fuera algo difícil, pero no podía negarle nada.

Bella dejó de andar y respiró hondo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una gloriosa sonrisa le apareció en la cara. "Ese es el mejor olor."

"¿Qué?" le susurré al oído, al no querer romper su tranquilo momento.

"Café y piel y papel y tinta. Los olores de un sitio lleno de tesoros." De repente se sonrojó de un precioso color rojo.

"¿Por qué te estás sonrojando?"

"Porque acabo de darme cuenta de que este es el segundo mejor olor."

"¿Cuál es el primero?"

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. "Tú."

Le sonreí mientras me inclinaba y la besaba. "Te amo."

Me rodeó con los brazos fuertemente, posesivamente. "Más te vale. Me has prometido estar conmigo para siempre."

"Y lo digo de verdad, Bella."

Se separó y me sonrió. "Venga. ¡Tenemos libros que encontrar!"

"Ve delante," me reí por lo bajo.

La seguí por un pasillo. Prácticamente iba brincando de felicidad. Nunca había visto nada más perfecto. Bella estaba sentada en mitad de un pasillo, con las piernas cruzadas y su cuerpo estaba rodeado a los lados de libros. Contuve la risa que quería salir.

Me salvó la vibración de mi móvil. Lo saqué y vi el nombre de mi hermana en la pantalla. "Bella, voy a salir un momento. Es Alice."

Movió una mano en mi dirección, perdida en su mundo. Me reí por lo bajo mientras contestaba y me dirigía a la calle.

"Un momento, Ali." Llegué a la puerta y al brillante sol. "De acuerdo. Habla."

"¡Edward!" gritó mi hermana. "¡Eres el que necesita hablar! ¿Qué tal fue?"

Decidí mofarme de ella. "¿El qué?"

"¡Todo!"

"La cena estuvo muy bien. Bella estaba contenta con la comida que le pedí."

"¿Y?"

"Y está sentada en mitad de un pasillo completamente ajena al mundo que la rodea. Está claro que se lo está pasando bien."

"¡Estás matándome, Edward Anthony!"

Me reí de ella. "¡De acuerdo, Alice! A Bella le encantó el restaurante. Le encantó la habitación. La verdad es que se echó a llorar al ver los pétalos de rosa que dejaste. Dijo que no podía creer que alguien haría algo tan bonito por ella."

"¿Le has dado el anillo? Si lo has hecho, ¿qué dijo? ¿Se lo vas a decir a Emmett? ¿Y a nuestros padres? ¿Hay algo que _contar_?"

"¡Alice!" me reí. "¡Para! ¡Respira!"

"¡Esto es tan injusto, Edward Anthony! ¡Después de todo lo que te ayudé anoche! ¡Ni siquiera tendrías esas reservas!"

"Si dejaras de gritarme, estaría más que feliz por contarte que pasó."

"¡Oh! Ok. Cuéntame."

Me reí de mi hermana, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Bella averiguó lo que era anoche antes de que pudiera contárselo."

"¡Es una chica lista!"

"¿Quieres oír esto o no?" esperé su respuesta antes de seguir. "No podía creer que había hecho todo eso por ella. Ni siquiera sabía que había prestado atención a la historia. Dijo que le alegraba que lo hiciera por ella. Entonces saqué el anillo y le dije por qué era, y aceptó mi promesa."

"Sabes que podrías haberle preguntado lo verdadero y también haberle comprado un anillo de verdad," me regañó Alice. "También hubiera dicho que sí."

"Alice, no quiero que se sienta atrapada ni nada. Una promesa es mucho más fácil de romper que un compromiso. Tiene tiempo de cambiar de opinión antes de que nos graduemos en dos años."

"¡Edward, eres imbécil! ¡Como si Bella fuera a cambiar de opinión! ¡Te ama, estúpido!"

"Alice," suspiré. "Por favor, déjame hacer esto a mi manera. Por favor no te metas y te encargues de este aspecto de mi vida."

"Mientras que entiendas, ¡que te casarás co ella y tendré mucho que decir sobre eso!"

"De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿puedo volver dentro con Bella, por favor?"

"¿Pasó algo más anoche?"

"Vimos la película 'El diario de Noah' que dejaste en su bolsa. Y después hablamos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Y ahora que tienes tu información, voy a colgar. Te veré esta noche." Colgué antes de que mi hermana pudiera habar más. Sacudí la cabeza mientras me la imaginaba en casa llamando a Rosalie y Jasper para contarles sus conclusiones."

"¿Edward?" me llamó una voz.

Miré a mi izquierda y vi a la última persona del planeta que alguna vez pensé que volvería a ver. Me giré para volver a la tienda, pero me agarró del brazo para pararme.

"Espera."

"No tengo razón para hacerlo," gruñí.

"Por favor. Sólo un minuto. Sé que no me debes nada, pero lo apreciaría mucho."

"Quítame la mano de encima," dije, tirando de mi brazo.

"Por favor, Edward."

Suspiré y me giré para mirarla. "¿Qué quieres, Jessica?"

"Me sorprende que me recuerdes lo suficiente para ser hostil. Cuando me encontré con Alice en Navidad, hizo que pareciera que no tendrías ni idea de quien era yo si nos encontrábamos un día."

"¿Cuándo viste a mi hermana?"

"En el hospital. ¿No te lo contó?"

"No." Pero sin ninguna duda tendría una larga charla con mi hermana mayor esta noche.

"Oh. Bueno, supongo que si yo fuera tu hermana tampoco te lo hubiera contado. ¿Y cómo estás?"

"Bien."

"Eso es bueno. Nunca pude disculparme por lo que pasó. No era mi intención que las cosas acabaran así."

"¿En serio?" gruñí. "Tenías algo pero en mente."

"No, Edward. Yo... la verdad es que no tenía intención de que pasara nada. Sólo era una niña estúpida. Estaba dolida y era inmadura, así que arremetí contra ti. ¡Lo que daría ahora para encontrar un chico que quisiera esperar! Alguien a quien le importara más la relación que las cosas físicas."

"¿Por qué te estás molestando en contarme todo esto?" pregunté, intentando mantener la calma.

Ya no estaba ni enfadado ni dolido por lo que había hecho. Estaba enfadado porque estaba perdiendo tiempo con Bella por estar aquí. La puerta de la tienda se abrió, dejando salir una ráfaga de calor. Me giré para ver a Bella mirándome en la puerta abierta.

"Edward. ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Dile a Alice que puede tener toda nuestra atención después!" los ojos de Bella se movieron y vio a Jessica. "Oh. Hola."

"Hola," dijo Jessica.

Bella salió y vino a mi lado, rodeándome la cintura con el brazo en actitud protectora. "Soy Bella."

"Yo soy Jessica," contestó.

La sonrisa maligna en la cara de Bella me sorprendió. "Así que eres ella."

"¿Sabes quién soy?" preguntó Jessica, con shock.

"Claro. Alice habla _muy_ bien de ti," dijo Bella con una risa.

Jessica levantó más la barbilla. "Supongo que probablemente lo hace."

"¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, Jessica?" preguntó Bella.

"¿Acaso es eso asunto tuyo?" saltó Jessica.

"Todo lo que tenga que ver con Edward es asunto mío," dijo Bella con orgullo.

Me di cuenta de que había movido la mano y la había dejado en mitad de mi pecho, su anillo claramente visible. Sonreí por sus acciones. Estaba reclamándome como suyo. Escondí la cara en su pelo, intentando no reírme en voz alta. Casi deseaba que todo el mundo estuviera aquí para ver esto.

"Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, Jessica. Sería una gran ayuda que simplemente dijeras lo que querías decir y siguieras con tu camino," dijo Bella dulcemente.

"Quizás en otro momento," dijo Jessica con enfado.

"Creo que no," se rió Bella. No había humor en su voz, sólo ira. "También puedes soltar la pobre excusa que tengas ahora mismo mientras esté dispuesta a dejarte estar tan cerca de Edward. Porque créeme, si alguna vez te vuelvo a pillar tan cerca de él, esa naricita que tienes tan alta no volverá a estar recta."

Apenas podía contener la risa. Sabía que estaba agitando el cuerpo de Bella con mi lucha interna. Se aprovechó de eso.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho!" gritó Bella. "Le has disgustado. Ahora mismo debería darte una patada en el culo. Pero no vales la pena. Creo que en vez de eso llevaré a Edward a casa. Unos minutos a solas con él en su habitación le ayudarán fácilmente ha olvidarte."

Bella tiró de mí hacia el coche mientras yo seguía con la cara escondida. No quería arruinar su diversión. Me monté en el coche, cerré la puerta y empecé a reíme a carcajadas. Pasó por delante del coche, pero de repente se paró. Me miró fijamente, enseñándome esa sonrisa maligna que siempre tenía antes de arremeter contra alguien. Se giró y volvió hacia Jessica.

Empecé a pelearme con la puerta. ¿De verdad pegaría a Jessica? Conseguí abrir la puerta y salí justo cuando Bella llegaba a Jessica. Empecé a acercarme, escuchando atentamente lo que decían. No estaba seguro de las intenciones de Bella, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que se hiciera daño.

"Jessica, sólo una última cosa," dijo Bella dulcemente.

"Si te hubieras merecido su tiempo y te hubiera importado lo suficiente para esperar, habría sido el mejor sexo de tu vida. Pero gracias por ser tan estúpida, soy la única que sabrá lo asombroso que es. ¡Gracias!" Entonces Bella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Jessica y se giró sonriendo, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Bella estaba muy cerca cuando vi a Jessica. El golpe de Jessica cayó en mi antebrazo. Intentó alejarse de mí, pero la agarré por la muñeca.

"Si alguna vez..." gruñí, pero dejé de hablar. Necesitaba mantener la calma. Seguí mirándola con furia, queriendo que esta chica supiera lo lejos que había llegado. "Si alguna vez, en tu vida, tocas a Bella o te acercas a ella otra vez, averiguarás lo hostil que puedo ser. Y créeme, _Jessica_, nunca lo superarás." La solté, empujándola un poco. No le haría daño físicamente, pero quería que supiera que necesitaba tenerme miedo. Cualquiera lo suficiente estúpido para pensar en hacerle daño a Bella debería estar aterrorizado de lo que yo les haría. Lo decía de verdad cuando decía que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

"Edward," dijo Bella suavemente, frotándome el brazo. "Venga. Vamos."

Dejé que me guiara hasta el coche. La cogí y la senté en el capó del coche, dejando que ella y todos los demás que me conocían, supieran exactamente cual era su lugar en mi vida. Nadie había tenido permitido tocar este coche, y mucho menos sentarse en él. Me quedé entre sus piernas, mirando su preciosa cara. Le toqué la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Y tú?" se rió. "Se que nunca pegarías a una chica, pero parecías sorprendentemente a punto de hacerlo."

"Intentó pegarte."

"Y tú la detuviste. Gracias."

"Comos si fuera a dejar que le pasara algo al amor de mi vida."

Bella me sonrió, sus ojos escondidos tras sus pestañas.

"Sabes," susurré, dejando que mis dedos trazaran formas en la palma de su mano, "Alice y Emmett estarían orgullosos de ti."

"Probablemente," dijo Bella. "Pero son tus pensamientos los que me importan."

Recorrí con los dedos su mandíbula y sus labios. Me incliné para estar más cerca. "¿Asombroso, no?"

"Bueno," susurró, inclinándose hacia mí y sonriendo esa misma sonrisa maligna. "Puede que lo haya exagerado un poco para mis propósitos."

"Probablemente deberíamos hacer algo sobre eso," sonreí, asegurándome de que mis hoyuelos aparecían como a ella le gustaba. "Sólo quiero la verdad absoluta saliendo de esos precios labios tuyos." Atravesé la distancia entre nosotros y la besé dulcemente.

"Y ahora que nos hemos turnado en hacer huir a la aterradora ex, ¿estás listo para venir a comprar libros conmigo? Después de todo, este es mi cumpleaños."

"Nada me gustaría más," dije, ayudándola a bajarse del coche. "Lo siento mucho, Bella. Volvía después de hablar con Alice y de repente estaba allí."

"Me lo imaginé. Estoy segura de que el caballero que hay en ti hizo que te quedaras a escucharla. Suerte para ti que yo no sea siempre una señorita," sonrió con malicia.

Me la acerqué con fuerza y la abracé. "Te amo, Isabella." La solté, dándola la mano y guiándola de nuevo a la tienda. "Veamos cuantos libros podemos encontrar para ti."

El resto del día fue maravilloso. Estuvo lleno de la risa de Bella y sus ojos brillando de alegría. Finalmente disminuyó sus elecciones a diez libros que simplemente tenía que tener. Incluso me dejó comprárselos sin quejarse. Recé para que cada día con ella fuera tan maravilloso.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. No quiero que penséis que a partir de ahora va a ver un lemon en cada capítulo, los habrá, pero están sueltos por ahí, no van tan seguidos como estos dos.

Decidme que os ha parecido el capítulo, R&R Por fin ha aparecido Jessica, espero que os haya gustado la venganza de Bella, le ha dejado saber lo que se perdía.

Quizás no tenga el siguiente capítulo para el domingo, voy a estar ocupada esta semana, si no lo tengo actualizaré el lunes o el martes que viene, pero intentaré tenerlo para el domingo.


	48. 48B Hablando con Emmett 2

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Hablando con Emmett 2: **

"Edward," dije con voz ronca, mirando su casa, con todas las luces encendidas.

Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas. Emmett ya había tenido suficientes problemas últimamente viéndome como una adulta. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ante esto?

"Bella," se rió por lo bajo. "Tienes que relajarte, cariño."

"¿Qué va a decir?" pregunté, mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente. Me giré para mirarle; sus ojos eran suaves y cariñosos, diciéndome que me calmara. "¿Estás listo, Edward?"

"Mucho." Su sonrisa era preciosa mientras me miraba.

"¿No estás nada nervioso?" pregunté.

"Depende," dijo, levantando mi mano y besando el anillo con el dedo. "¿Podrá decir algo que te hará cambiar de opinión y hacer que te quites este anillo?"

"Nunca."

Se inclinó más cerca y suavemente rozó sus labios con los míos. "Entonces no estoy preocupado."

"¿Y por ti?" pregunté. "¿Puede alguien hacerte cambiar de opinión?"

"Sólo tú, Bella. E incluso entonces lo dudo."

Le sonreí, intentando con fuerza no sonrojarme, pero fracasando miserablemente. "Entonces supongo que deberíamos entrar." Abrí mi puerta y salí.

Me esperó delante del coche y me cogió de la mano, apretándola. "Bella, creo sinceramente que a Emmett no le importará esto."

Me detuve y volví a mirar el Volvo. "Quizás deberíamos esperar hasta mañana."

Me cogió entre sus brazos y levantó mi cara hacia la suya. "Esta mañana, amenazaste a alguien con darle una nueva nariz. Esta noche, te comportas como si ahí dentro esperándote hubiera un pelotón de fusilamiento. ¿A dónde se ha ido mi valiente e intrépida Bella?"

"Esta mañana estaba protegiéndote," dije, sorprendida por mi propia franqueza.

"Y no crees que necesita protección esta noche," dijo, apoyando su frente contra la mía. "_Yo_ creo que necesito tu protección. Necesito saber que sólo estás nerviosa por Emmett y que no tienes dudas sobre mí, sobre nosotros. Ese conocimiento sí que ayudaría a protegerme."

"Edward," susurré, rozando mis labios con los suyos. "No tengo dudas sobre ti. Sólo estoy nerviosa por Emmett. Si recuerdas, entré con ropa de discoteca y me magulló una costilla."

"Sí que lo recuerdo, cariño," dijo mientras me besaba en la frente. "Pero prometo no dejarle llegar tan cerca si parece que está demasiado protector."

"De acuerdo," dije, respirando hondo y levantando la cabeza. "Vamos."

Edward me colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y me besó en la mejilla. "Aquí esta mi valiente Bella."

Le sonreí mientras le daba la mano y subíamos los escalones. Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Abrimos la puerta para ver a nuestra familia.

Alice fue la primera en darse cuenta... ¡por supuesto! "¡Están en casa!" gritó mientras corría hacia nosotros. Nos abrazó a los dos a la vez. "¿Te encantó, Bella?"

"Todo, Alice. Muchas gracias por ayudar a Edward a hacer todo eso," dije.

"¡Squirt! Eddie." Dijo Emmett desde el suelo, al lado de Jasper. Los dos estaban inmersos en un video juego.

"Bella. Edward," dijo Jasper, sin quitar los ojos de la televisión.

"¡Hola!" dijo Rose desde uno de los sillones, con la nariz pegada a una revista.

"¿Dónde están nuestros padres?" preguntó Edward.

"¡Noche de cita!" dijo Alice alegremente. "¡También dijeron que nos les esperásemos! ¡Creo que papá va a llevarla a bailar!"

Edward y Alice se miraron fijamente, los dos riéndose en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, al verles tan sonrientes.

"Nuestros padres disfrutan mucho bailando. Alice y yo fuimos desafortunados al encontrárnoslos en unas de sus citas. Ningún hijo quiere ver a sus padres así," Edward se rió por lo bajo.

"Sí, es claramente desconcertante ver a tu padre bailando con tu madre mientras ella lleva un vestido muy revelador en mitad de un club con música de salsa a todo volumen," añadió Alice.

"Desconcertante," Emmett hizo una mueca. "Más bien como 'por favor que dejen de quemarme los ojos'."

"¿Tú también les vistes?" le pregunté a mi hermano.

"Sí. Todos estábamos juntos esa noche," contestó Emmett.

"¿Saben que todos les visteis?" pregunté, mirando a Edward.

Negó con la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

"Bella, a veces es mejor hacer como que no sabes nada," dijo Alice, guiñándome. "Además, si alguna vez me meto en grandes problemas con ellos, ¡tendré eso como mi arma secreta!"

"¡Eres absurda!" dijo Alice, empujando a Alice para que pudiéramos pasar por la puerta.

Me llevó hasta el sofá e hizo que me sentara en su regazo. Me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Con cuántos libros has acabado, Squirt?" preguntó Emmett.

"¡Diez! Intenté que fueran menos, pero Edward insistió," dije alegremente.

"No pareces que te esforzaras mucho," Rose se rió, bajando revista.

Alice saltó a mi lado en el sofá, botando. "¿Y?"

"¡Y!" dije, haciendo como que estaba perdida.

"¡Bella!" se quejó Alice.

"¡Alice!" me reí entre dientes.

"¡Eres tan mala como Edward Anthony! ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre para que pueda gritarte bien?" preguntó Alice.

"Marie," contestó Edward antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca.

"Es muy bonito," dijo Rose.

"¡Bella Marie eres tan horrible como Edward Anthony! ¡Ahora cuéntame antes de que explote de anticipación!" ordenó Alice.

"¿A qué vienen tantos gritos?" preguntó Emmett.

Dejó en el suelo su mando. ¡Oh, no! ¡Iba a prestar atención! Vi con horror como Jasper apagaba el juego y la televisión.

"Sólo quiero saber si a Bella le gustó su sorpresa," contestó Alice, intentando parecer inocente.

"Yo también siento curiosidad, Bella," dijo Emmett. "No estaba seguro de si estarías bien con el plan que se les ocurrió a estos dos."

"Fue el mejor cumpleaños que alguien podría tener," contesté con una sonrisa. "Mamá lo hubiera aprobado." Me sonrojé al pensar lo genial que habían sido otras partes.

"Si fue tan fantástico..." Emmett sonrió, mirándome atentamente. "... ¿por qué estás tan colorada?" ¡De todas las veces para prestar atención, tenía que ser ahora!

"Porque," dije, intentando ganar algo de tiempo. "Simplemente me he sonrojado. Eso es todo."

"Bella," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Te sonrojas por nervios o vergüenza. ¿Cuál ha sido y por qué?"

"¡Joder, Emmett!" grité, intentando desviar su atención a otra parte. "Espero un interrogatorio por parte de Alice y Rose, pero ¿por qué estás tú tan interesado?"

"¡Tranquilízate!" Emmett se rió entre dientes. "¿Qué estás escondiendo, Bella?"

"Más vale que se lo cuentes," me susurró Edward al oído. "Sólo va a empeorar. Es tan cabezota como tú y está prestando atención de verdad."

Asentí un poco. "No estoy escondiendo nada, Emmett. Es que no me había dado cuenta de que te interesaba tanto."

"Eres mi hermana pequeña, Bella. Por supuesto que me interesa," dijo Emmett. "Además, este es el primer San Valentín que tienes un San Valentín de verdad. Sólo estoy intentando ser un buen hermano mayor."

"Sé que lo eres," dije. Me incliné y le cogí la mano. "Eres un hermano excelente, Emmett. Pero ya no tengo doce años. Tengo veinte. Y no siempre voy a querer contarte todo lo que hago. Y confía en mí, no siempre vas a querer saber todo lo que hago."

"Es justo," dijo Emmett, retirando la mano y despeinándome un poco. "Bueno, ¿qué quieres contarme de tu día?"

"¡Bien! ¡El restaurante francés era fantástico! Nos sentamos fuera y el cielo estaba despejado. Aunque había demasiadas luces para ver las estrellas, era muy bonito. ¡Y entonces Edward casi le da un puñetazo al camarero porque no le gustaba como me estaba mirando!"

"¡Bien, Edward!" se rió Emmett. Extendió el puño y Edward le dio con el suyo.

"El primer saboreo de los celos," Jasper sonrió. "¿Cómo fue, Edward?"

"¡Irritante!" se rió por lo bajo.

Alice extendió la mano y le alborotó el pelo a Edward. "Mi hermanito está creciendo."

Empujó su mano, deslizándonos más lejos de ella en el sofá. "Alice," advirtió.

"¿Qué más, Bella?" preguntó Rose, levantándose y sentándose al lado de Alice.

"Edward pidió por mí y la comida era excelente. Y entonces nos fuimos al hotel y averigüé lo que estaba haciendo," expliqué.

"Os sigo diciendo que es demasiado observadora," dijo, abrazándome más contra él.

"¿No le babeaste, verdad?" preguntó Emmett.

"¡No, Em!" me reí. "¡No le babeé!" saqué la mano de bajo mi camiseta y le enseñé el anillo a Emmett. "Acepté su promesa."

Emmett me cogió la mano y la miró fijamente. "¿Qué promesa es esa?" su tono era ilegible.

"Nada grande," empecé. "Sólo que me amaría y que se quedaría conmigo y después de la universidad casarse conmigo."

Alice y Rose gritaron fuertemente mientras se lanzaban contra Edward y yo, apretándonos contra el sofá. Vi por abajo del brazo de Alice que Emmett se ponía de pie. Salió del salón dando zancadas, abrió la puerta principal, y la cerró de un portazo al salir.

"¡Uh, oh!" dijo Jasper con una mueca.

"¡Quitaos!" grité, intentando salir de bajo las chicas. "¡Tengo que hablar con él!"

Edward me agarró con más fuerza, sujetándome. "Bella, dale un momento."

"¡No!" grité, intentando liberarme de las manos de Edward. "¡Tengo que ir!"

"Bella," dijo Rose, apoyando una mano en mi mejilla. "Cálmate. Déjame hablar con él primero."

"¡No he hecho nada malo, Rose! ¿Por qué está tan enfadado conmigo?" pregunté, mientras empezaban a caerme lágrimas.

"Cariño, no está enfadado. Sólo sorprendido. Deja que hable con él y ya verás," me intentó convencer Rose. "Además, no puedes hablar con él si estás tan disgustada. Ve a la habitación de Edward, lávate la cara y tranquilízate. Mandaré a Emmett después de que hable con él."

Asentí mientras Edward se levantaba conmigo. "No voy a cambiar de opinión, si pregunta."

Rose sonrió y me besó en la frente. "Bien. Y él no va a preguntar."

Dejé que Edward me llevara a su habitación mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Me alejé de él y entré en el baño. Cogí una toalla de la estantería. Abrí el grifo con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que cayera un gran chorro de agua en el lavabo. Miré fijamente mi cara cubierta de lágrimas, sintiendo que mi ira aparecía.

Miré a la izquierda y vi el reflejo de Edward. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba mirándome y sus ojos verdes estaban tristes. Mi ira se convirtió en pena por ponerle triste. Debía haberme malinterpretado al alejarme de él.

Me giré y corrí hacia él, cari tirándonos a los dos al suelo. "Lo siento. Es que... realmente esperaba que le pareciera bien."

Me rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente. Con cuidado me movió hacia atrás hasta el baño. Me sentó en el mostrador y cogió la toalla. Cerró un poco el grifo y la humedeció, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Después de mojar la toalla, delicadamente me la frotó por la frente. Cerré los ojos mientras los limpiaba suavemente. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras me limpiaba las mejillas y el cuello. Ninguno de los dos habló. No estaba segura de cómo agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo. No creía que él supiera que decirme sobre mi hermano.

Las suaves caricias de la toalla fueron reemplazadas por sus labios mientras me daba besitos por las mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios. Abrí los ojos cuando paró. Estaba mirándole fijamente a sus preciosos orbes esmeraldas.

"Isabella," susurró, cogiéndome la mano. "Lo siento."

"¿El qué?" pregunté.

"Estás sufriendo. Nunca quise hacerte daño."

"Edward, esto no es tu culpa. Emmett es el que se fue."

"Pero si hubiera esperado..."

Puse un dedo contra sus labios. "Si hubieras esperado, también habría pasado. Y me alegro de que no esperaras. Lo que dije fuera lo decía en serio. Nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre ti, sobre nosotros. Te amo, Edward. Eso es lo más importante. Nadie sabe mejor que tú el miedo que me daba abrirme y aceptaros a todos. Pero Edward, como te dije anoche, ya no tengo miedo. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a decirte cuantas ganas tengo de que seamos nuestra pequeña familia. En dos años, nos graduaremos y nos casaremos. Puede que incluso decida dejar que Alice se vuelva loca con eso."

Edward se rió por lo bajo y le sonreí. Moví el dedo y lo reemplacé con mis labios.

"Edward, no quería acercarme a nadie. No quería perder a nadie más. Pero me has enseñado que abrirme añadiría más gente a mi vida. Y aunque llegará el día cuando esas personas ya no estarán, nunca me arrepentiré del tiempo que tuve con ellas."

"Así que vengo aquí listo para deciros que sois demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que estáis haciendo." La fuerte voz de Emmett haciendo eco en el baño hizo que Edward y yo diésemos un salto. Nos giramos para mirar a mi hermano. "Pero después de oír tu discursito... supongo que yo soy el que no sabe lo que está haciendo. En algún momento durante el camino, creciste, Bella. Supongo que quizás estaba disfrutando demasiado cuidándote, que se me olvidó darme cuenta."

Me deslicé del mostrador y corrí hacia mi hermano, echándole los brazos al cuello. "Yo también estaba disfrutando que cuidaras de mí, Em. Has sido el mejor hermano mayor que una chica podría pedir."

"Supongo que los dos tenemos una edad y vamos a empezar nuestras propias familias," dijo Emmett, sujetándome fuertemente.

"Pero nuestras pequeñas familias juntas harán una gran familia de la que siempre seremos parte. ¿De acuerdo, Em?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto, Squirt," dije suavemente.

"¿Entonces no estás enfadado conmigo?" pregunté.

"No, Bella," susurró. "Sólo estaba sorprendido. Pero lo decías en serio, ¿no? ¿Vas a acabar primero la universidad?"

"Por supuesto, Em," contesté, separándome para mirarle a la cara. "Sabes lo mucho que significa la graduación para mí. Y nunca podría dejar que el regalo de Esme y Carlisle se malgastara."

Emmett me dio un golpecito con el dedo en la frente. "O tu propio regalo."

"¡Sí, eso también!" me reí. "¿Entonces estamos bien, hermano oso?"

"¡Estamos bien, enana!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

Le abracé de nuevo fuertemente. "Gracias, Emmett. Espero que sepas cuanto te quiero y cuanto te aprecio por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí."

"He dicho que me parece bien, Bella. No hace falta que me hagas la pelota," dijo Emmett, empujándome con cuidado. Tenía los ojos un poco más brillantes de lo normal. "Edward, ten mucho cuidado con ella."

"Lo tendré, Emmett," contestó Edward, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos y presionándome contra su pecho. "Lo significa todo para mí."

Emmett asintió y se fue.

Respiré temblorosamente. "Eso ha sido..."

"Creo que probablemente deberíamos cambiarnos y acostarnos y dejar el resto de la interrogación para mañana," me susurró Edward mientras me besaba el cuello. "No creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda aguantar más problemas esta noche."

"¿Tenemos suficientes cosas aquí o tenemos que bajar a por las maletas?" pregunté.

"Creo que lo más seguro es cerrar la puerta con llave y aprovechar lo que tengamos. Si bajamos ahí, Alice nos acorralará."

Edward cerró la puerta mientras yo miraba su armario para ver que ropa tenía ahí. Al momento vi que casi todo lo tenía en casa para lavarlo. Acabé cogiendo una de sus camisetas. Me metí en la cama y me acurruqué bajo las mantas, esperando que Edward se uniese a mí.

Vino unos minutos más tarde, cogiéndome entre sus brazos. "Por favor, duerme bien esta noche, Bella. Por favor, no tengas pesadillas."

"Sabes que eso no depende de mí. Pero creo que estaré bien. E incluso si tengo una, no significa que volverán cada noche."

"Lo sé. Pero odio verte disgustada."

"Sólo abrázame con fuerza y no me sueltes."

"Nunca," susurró, mientras apoyaba la cabeza bajo su barbilla, tan cerca de él como era posible.

Tuve muchos sueños esa noche, pero no recordaba ninguno completamente. Y cuando me desperté muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, la camiseta de Edward estaba seca, como estaba cuando me quedé dormida.

Le besé en la mejilla y le susurré suavemente, "No ha habido pesadillas, Edward. Las alejas todas." Me acurruqué más contra él y cerré los ojos, quedándome dormida otra vez con el hombre que amaba.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento el retraso, pero como dije en el capítulo anterior, he estado muy ocupada.

El siguiente supongo que lo tendré el domingo.

Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R


	49. 49A Una Pregunta

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Una Pregunta: **

"Todos vamos a salir esta noche," anuncié, mirando a mi hermano y a Bella, acurrucados en el sofá.

"¿Quiénes son _todos_?" preguntó Edward.

"Nosotros seis," contesté. "¿Quiénes si no?"

"¿Estás segura de que Emmett querrá?" preguntó Bella. Todavía estaba un poco nerviosa después de la reacción de su hermano anoche.

"Sí, Bella. Estoy totalmente segura," le aseguré.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" preguntó Edward, prestándole más atención a un mechón de pelo de Bella que a mí. No me sentía ofendida. Había querido esto para él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Finalmente vamos a llevar a Bella a bailar," dije alegremente. "¡Rose y yo hemos encontrado la ropa perfecta para ti, Bella! ¡Y esta vez prometo mantener alejado a Emmett!"

"Como si una duendecilla como tú pudiera hacer eso," resopló Bella.

"La verdad," Edward se rió por lo bajo, "es bastante fiera para ser tan pequeña." Edward se incorporó de repente, levantando a Bella con él. "Hablando de fiera... querida hermana, ¿ibas a contarme alguna vez con quién te encontraste en el hospital?" sonrió con malicia y Bella se rió en voz baja.

"¿Cómo te has enterado?" pregunté, preguntándome quien había revelado el secreto.

"Jessica me lo ha dicho," Edward se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuándo demonios te has encontrado con ella?" grité. ¡Iba a localizarla a esa puñetera cría y arrancarle todos los pelos de su cabeza con cerebro de mosquito!

"No necesitas enfadarte," Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Me vio delante de la librería ayer cuando estaba hablando contigo por teléfono."

"¿Qué más te dijo?" pregunté.

"La verdad es que no lo sé. No estaba prestándole mucha atención. Estaba cautivado con las amenazas de Bella de darle una nariz nueva," Edward se rió.

"¿En serio?" grité, saltando alrededor del sofá.

"No fue nada," Bella se encogió de hombros mientras se sonrojaba.

"Está siendo modesta," dijo Edward, abrazándola fuertemente. "Te habrías sentido orgullosa, Alice."

"¡Estoy orgullosa!" me reí por lo bajo. "¡Me sorprende que la dejases!"

"¡Estaba demasiado ocupado riéndome para pararla!" contestó Edward. "¿Y que _le_ dijiste, Ali?"

"¡No es justo, Edward! Haces trampa al usar mi nombre más especial," dije, señalándole con el dedo.

"Lo sé," se rió entre dientes. "¡Ahora cuéntamelo!"

"Sólo le dije que Bella y tú estabais felices juntos," me encogí de hombros. Esperaba que lo dejase ir. No estaría muy contento si se lo especificaba.

"Por su tono de voz, estoy seguro de que no fue nada tierno e inocente, pero no me importa como para sacarte la verdad," dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

"Bella, deberías ir a ducharte. Para cuando acabes, Rose debería estar aquí y empezaremos con tu pelo y maquillaje," dije.

"¡Alice!" se quejó Bella. "¿No es suficiente obligarme a ponerme la ropa que queréis?"

"No," me reí por lo bajo. "¡Ahora ve a ducharte!"

Bella me sacó la lengua mientras ella y Edward se levantaban del sofá.

"¡Portaos bien!" me reí, viéndoles subir las escaleras. No había necesidad de decirles eso. Estaba segura de que todavía no habían progresado en su relación.

Me estiré en el sofá, esperando que Jasper y nuestros amigos llegaran. Pensé en la reacción de mis padres ante las noticias de Edward. Nuestra madre estaba eufórica y casi se echó a llorar. Debió abrazarles veinte veces a cada uno antes de que mi padre la parase.

Mi padre tenía una tapadera valiente, pero creía que este era el primer paso hacia Edward dejando la medicina. A nuestro padre le gustaba hacer como que no tenía ni idea de lo poco que le interesaba a mi hermano ser médico. Si tuviésemos cientos de años y pudiésemos tener múltiples carreras, podía verle enviándole a la universidad de medicina. ¡Podría mandarle dos veces! Pero sólo tenemos esta vida y quería sumergirse en su música.

Puede que no fuese muy parcial, pero estaba bastante segura de que nadie podía tocar como mi hermano. Podía hacer que sintieses la música en tu interior, y eso sólo tocando cosas que tíos muertos escribieron hace cientos de años. Cuando tocaba sus propias composiciones, era irreal.

Edward todavía creía que yo no tenía ni idea de su misteriosa composición. Claro, le dejaría a Bella contarles a todo el mundo la nota que sacó, pero todavía no se la había tocado. Me imaginé que estaba guardándola para una ocasión especial con ella. Me sorprendía que no la hubiera tocado el día de San Valentín.

Me reí para mí. Bella no tenía ni idea de que la había escuchado bastante. Edward se la tarareaba cada vez que tenía una pesadilla. Era lo único que la calmaba un poco. Había tenido que amenazarle para que finalmente hablase con ella sobre sus sueños y por lo que yo sabía, no había tenido más desde su conversación. Me pregunté si tendría que amenazarle otra vez, sólo para que le contase lo de su composición.

La puerta principal se abrió. "¡Knock, knock!" dijo Rose mientras entraba, con Emmett detrás de ella.

"¡Hola!" canté, levantándome y abrazándoles. "¿Estamos de mejor humor hoy, Emmett?"

"No está decidido," murmuró, mientras se dirigía a la televisión.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunté, cogiendo el abrigo de Rose.

"Está un poco cabreado porque le he advertido de cómo va a ser la ropa de Bella esta noche," Rose se rió por lo bajo. "¡A veces se comporta como un oso!"

"Puede oíros, ya sabes," murmuró Emmett.

"Oyes, pero no escuchas," dijo Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nos sentamos junto a Emmett.

"Venga, Em," intenté persuadirle. "Bella es una mujer joven. Necesitas tratarla como a una."

"Está moviéndose demasiado rápido," murmuró Emmett.

"No pensaste que fuera demasiado rápido la semana pasada o hace dos semanas o incluso hace dos días," discutí. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Emmett, conoces a Edward," dijo Rose suavemente. "Sabes que no va a hacer nada para hacer daño a Bella. Sabes que no le está haciendo falsas promesas."

"Estás siendo muy injusto con Bella. Ella no se comportó así cuando tú le pediste a Rose que se casara contigo," señalé.

"Rose y yo tenemos veinticinco. Somos adultos. Ella es sólo una niña," discutió Emmett.

"¿Consideras que Edward sea un niño?" pregunté.

"No, pero es diferente," contestó Emmett.

"¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Porque es un hombre y ella es una mujer? ¿O es porque es tu hermana pequeña?" preguntó Rose.

"¡Bien! ¡Charlie y Renee claramente estarían orgullosos de tus instintos paternales con Bella!" bromeé. "Más te vale esperar que Rose y tú no tengáis una hija. Te arrancarías todos los pelos de la cabeza antes de que fuera una adolescente."

"No bromees con eso, Alice," dijo Emmett. "Sabes que tienes esa forma peculiar de decir cosas que después pasan."

Meneé los dedos en su dirección. "¡Tu primer bebé con Rose va a ser una niña!"

"¡Maldición, Alice!" bramó Emmett. "¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!"

"¡Relájate, Emmett!" me reí. "¡No puedo ver el futuro de verdad, tonto!"

"Hasta ahora has tenido demasiada razón para mi gusto. Jasper y tú, Rose y yo, y ahora Bella y Edward. Puedes parar cuando quieras," murmuró Emmett.

"Tengo un buen ojo para el amor, Emmett." Suspiré dramáticamente mientras ponía las manos sobre mi corazón. "Además, mi madre os juntó a ti y a Rose para que salieseis. Sólo pensé que teníais mucho en común."

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Por el sonido, ¡supe que era mi persona favorita! Chillé y fui hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

Salté en sus brazos y le besé en la mejilla. "¡Hola, Jazzy!"

"Hola, Alice," Jasper se rió entre dientes. "¿Me has echado de menos?"

"Siempre," suspiré, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

"Yo también te he echado de menos. La verdad es que quería hablar contigo si tenías un momento," dijo Jasper.

"Claro," contesté, soltándole. "Deja que coja la chaqueta y podemos ir a dar un paseo."

Cogí mi chaqueta del armario y miré a Rose inquisitivamente. Me miró encogiéndose de hombros. Me puse la chaqueta y me encontré con Jasper en el porche. Rodeamos la casa y fuimos al jardín de atrás.

"¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Sabes cuanto te amo, Alice."

"¡Por supuesto, Jasper! Lo sé desde el momento en que nos conocimos."

"Con la declaración de Emmett y la promesa de Edward, me preguntaba si estabas preocupada ya que todavía no te he pedido nada oficialmente."

"¿Parece que esté preocupada?" pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Jasper me sonrió dulcemente. "Es difícil de decir. Has estado muy contenta planeando la boda y ayudando a Edward con su sorpresa. Pero me preguntaba que estabas sintiendo bajo toda esa felicidad por ellos."

"Jasper, no necesito que me pidas nada ni que me pongas un anillo en el dedo para saber que me amas. Puedo verlo en tus ojos y sentirlo cuando me tocas. Además, ya deberías saber que si tuviera un problema con eso, yo te haría la vieja pregunta."

"Apuesto que lo harías," Jasper se rió por lo bajo, mientras me daba una abrazo. "Entonces sólo tengo una pregunta más."

"¡Pregunta!" me reí, mirándole a sus preciosos ojos.

"He encontrado un apartamento mucho más cerca de mi trabajo. Me preguntaba si querrías vivir conmigo."

"¡Guau!" silbé. "¡No estaba esperando eso! ¿Pero por qué estás buscando un apartamento si tienes una casa en perfectas condiciones?"

"Rose necesita la casa. La hace sentir como si nuestros padres todavía formaran parte de su vida. Por eso anoche le pidió a Emmett que vivieran juntos. Y francamente, no quiero volver a escuchar los sonidos que estaban haciendo nunca más."

Me reí, recordando esa noche perfectamente. "Puedo ver como eso te haría buscar un apartamento."

"¿Qué te parece, Alice?"

"Sabes que en el momento que me mude, esperan que cuide de mí misma. Nada de tarjeta de crédito. Sólo puedo quedarme el móvil."

"Es hora que uses tu título y hagas buen uso de tus conocimientos sobre la moda. Llevas con ese trabajo de la oficina desde que te graduaste y sé que te aburre. ¡Venga, Alice! ¡Estaremos viviendo en el corazón de la ciudad! ¡Toda la vida nocturna al alcance de tu mano! ¡Todas esas boutiques de lujo deseando contratar a una mujer con talento como tú!"

"Jasper, yo... Edward." Bajé la mirada al suelo, al no querer ver el dolor en sus ojos.

"Alice, si te lo hubiera pedido hace tres meses, habría entendido perfectamente tu reticencia. Pero te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. Sabes que Edward está bien."

Tenía razón. Edward ahora estaba completamente diferente. Y yo sólo era la hermana mayor. Nuestra madre todavía estaría aquí para cuidar de él. Vivir todos los días con Jasper...

Jasper me levantó la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos. "Te amo, Alice. Te echo de menos cada vez que salgo por la puerta sin ti a mi lado. Es como si me faltara algo vital."

"¿Puedo decorar?"

"¡Alice, el piso entero es tu paleta!"

Chillé mientras le lanzaba los brazos al cuello. Me abrazó fuertemente, levantándome del suelo y besándome en los labios.

"¡Vamos a vivir juntos, Jazzy! ¡Vamos a contárselo a Rose!"

"Me sorprende que no quieras contárselo a Edward primero," dijo Jasper. Me bajó y volvimos a la parte delantera de la casa.

"Esa será una conversación difícil. Preferiría salvarla para más tarde." Subí corriendo los escalones y entré en la casa. Salté en el sofá, apenas evitando los pies de Rose.

"¡Qué demonios, Alice!" gritó Rose, alejándose de mí.

Le sonreí con malicia. "¡Rose! ¡Tengo noticias excitantes!"

"¿Por eso casi aterrizas encima de mí?" preguntó Rose, haciendo como que estaba irritada.

Jasper puso una mano en mi hombro y me calmé un poco. Siempre me sorprendía que pudiera hacer eso con sólo tocarme.

"Jasper y yo tenemos noticias excitantes. ¡Ha encontrado un apartamento y vamos a vivir juntos!" grité.

"¿Jasper?" preguntó Rose, mirando a su hermano. "¿Vas a irte de casa?"

"Sólo para que Emmett pueda mudarse," contestó Jasper. "Le pediste anoche que lo hiciera."

"¡Pero hay espacio de sobra!" discutió Rose. "No tienes que irte."

Jasper se sentó al lado de Rose y le cogió una mano. "Rosalie, sabes que eres una parte de mí como yo lo soy de ti. Nunca estaré lejos. Pero tú y Emmett vais a casaron en junio. Te conozco. No esperarás mucho para empezar una familia. Siempre has querido un marido e hijos, desde que eras una niña pequeña. Y sé cuanto significa la casa para ti. Así que como regalo de boda, te doy la casa entera. ¡Sólo unos meses antes y sin un lazo!" Jasper guiñó y Rosalie empezó a reírse mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Supongo que todos nos estamos dando cuenta de que hemos crecido y ya no somos niños," dijo Rose.

"¡Sí que lo parece!" dije con alegría.

"¡Esme y Carlisle!" dijo Rose. "¿Qué van a hacer con esta enorme casa vacía?"

"No estará vacía," contesté. "Edward y Bella estarán aquí. Mamá se asegurará de que se queden hasta que acaben la universidad. Y no es como si nunca fuéramos a visitar o a quedarnos a dormir."

"¡Oh, Alice!" dijo Rose, cogiéndome la mano. "¿Qué vas a decirle a Edward?"

"Bueno, siempre ha dicho que no me echaría de menos," dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sabes que nunca lo decía en serio," dijo Jasper, frotándome los hombros.

"Por supuesto que lo sé," me reí por lo bajo. "¡Es algo que le gusta decir para fingir que no se beneficia de mi personalidad única!"

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Rose.

"Él y Bella se fueron arriba para empezar a arreglarse para esta noche," contesté. "Bella debería bajar dentro de poco para que empecemos con su pelo."

"Estoy justo aquí," dijo Bella desde arriba de las escaleras. "Acabemos con esto."

"¡Oh, Bella!" Rose se rió por lo bajo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a las escaleras. "¡No hagas que parezca tan horrible! Sabes que te gustó lo que hicimos la última vez."

"Sí," dijo Bella. "¡Justo hasta que el oso de mi hermano me aplastó!"

"¡Lo siento, enana!" Emmett se rió por lo bajo, mirándola.

"Pórtate bien," le advertí a Emmett mientras me inclinaba hacia él. "Y si estuviera en tu lugar, no esperaría mucho para hablar con Bella sobre tus intenciones de mudarte."

Asintió con la cabeza.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me uní a Rose y Bella en mi baño. "Estaba pensando en rizos sueltos esta noche, Rose. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Eso será perfecto para la camiseta. Pero deberías recoger lo de delante con un pasador para que se le vean los hombros," contestó Rose.

"No demasiado maquillaje, por favor," suplicó Bella.

"No mucho," le aseguró Rose. "Sólo sombra de ojos y un poco de colorete para ayudar a que no se note cuando después te pongas roja."

Bella se sonrojó y las tres nos reímos juntas. Nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas durante los últimos meses y no había nadie con quien preferiría ver a mi hermano que no fuera Bella. Estaba contentísima de que le hubiera abierto su corazón y aceptado su promesa.

¡Iba a mudarme! Iba a vivir con el hombre que amaba. También iba a quedarme sin tarjeta de crédito, pero iba un precio muy pequeño que pagar.

Edward... mi hermano pequeño. Me reí por lo bajo. Emmett no era el único que tenía problemas. Pero Jasper tenía razón. Edward había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, todo gracias a Bella. Sólo se unirían más mientras se ayudaban a hacer frente a Emmett y mi mudanza. ¡Eran una buena pareja! Lo había visto esa primera noche.

Hace años, mi madre me había dicho que cuidara de él. Había pasado cada día de mi vida haciendo eso de alguna manera. Esto era más que irme a vivir con el hombre que amaba... estaba dejando al hermano al que tanto quería . Él estaría bien... yo estaría bien. El apartamento no estaba tan lejos...

Si me era tan difícil dejar a Edward, no podía imaginar por lo que pasarían Rose y Bella. Aunque Jasper y Emmett no eran de lo que veían este tipo de cambio como una pérdida. Pero para sus hermanas que les querían y se sentían protectoras con ellos... Tendríamos que aguantar juntas y estar ahí para las demás.

Sonreí, pensando en todas las llamadas que esto crearía. Era correcto buscar lo bueno y encontrar razones para sonreír. Esto sería un buen cambio para todos nosotros. Algunas de las elecciones más fáciles en la vida tienen las mayores consecuencias. Pero los seis nos teníamos... Todos creceríamos y nos beneficiaríamos de estos cambios. Claramente podía ver eso.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Espero que os haya gustado. No hay muchos POV de Alice en esta historia, pero los que hay siempre son interesantes.


	50. 50E Preparándose

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Preparándose: (Lemon)**

"¿Te gustaría ducharte conmigo?" preguntó Bella, cogiendo su ropa de la maleta de nuestro armario.

"¿De verdad crees que eso es inteligente?" pregunté, enseñándole la sonrisa que sabía que más le gustaba.

"Supongo que no," suspiró, levantándose y entrando en nuestro baño.

Me reí por lo bajo mientras me quitaba la camiseta, tirándola en el suelo a mi lado. Al menos no tenía que preguntarme si disfrutaba haciendo el amor conmigo. Era claramente evidente en sus preciosos ojos marrones.

Cogí mi camiseta, con la intención de dejarla en la cesta, cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado la puerta totalmente abierta. La última vez que Bella dejó la puerta abierta no había acabado muy bien para ella. Me asombró mucho que lo hiciera queriendo. Me estaba dando la espalda mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Quería apartar la mirada, pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo. Lentamente se quitó los vaqueros. Mientras movía los brazos para desabrocharse el sujetador, mis pies recordaron como moverse.

Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y con delicadeza la presioné contra mi pecho. "Isabella," susurré mientras le besaba el cuello. "¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo ahora mismo?"

"Quizás un poco," dijo, apoyándose más contra mí. Su sonrisa era clara en su voz. "Pero no crees que sea inteligente ducharte conmigo así que deberías irte." ¡Nada de vergüenza esta vez! Estaba tentándome. Era justo devolvérselo.

"Tienes razón," dije.

La solté y la giré para mirarla. Le sonreí con malicia antes de cogerla y tirármela sobre el hombro. Chilló mientras la sacaba del baño y la soltaba sobre la cama.

Me tumbé sobre ella y le sonreí. "Esto es mucho mejor."

"Creo que no, Tutor-boy," dijo entre risitas. Su felicidad me hacía sentir feliz. "Tienes demasiada ropa puesta."

"Siempre podrías arreglar eso," dije, besándola por el cuello y el hombro.

"¿Y si no quiero?" preguntó, tirando de mis pantalones por el cinturón.

"No habrías dejado la puerta del baño totalmente abierta," contesté, mirándola a los ojos.

"No lo sabes con seguridad," dijo, sonriéndome coquetamente. "Por todo lo que sabes, simplemente se me olvidó cerrarla otra vez. No es como si pudieras leer mentes o algo así."

"Verdad, pero me gusta pensar que he aprendido un poco sobre leerte los ojos y la cara desde que te he conocido. Y ya que no te estás sonrojando, claramente no ha sido un accidente."

"¿Y qué te están diciendo mis ojos?"

"Me amas."

"Sin ninguna duda eso es verdad. ¿Algo más?"

"Estás disfrutando metiéndote conmigo ahora mismo."

"Posiblemente. ¿Qué más?"

"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que te he besado y tocado y te he tenido cerca," susurré, sujetándola entre mis brazos. Eso era verdad para mí. La amaba más de lo que creía que fuera posible. "Te amo tanto, Bella." La besé otra vez.

Mientras la besaba, me recorrió con las manos los hombros y el pecho. Jadeé un poco cuando empezó a desabrocharme los vaqueros. Dejé que los desabrochara y los bajara un poco, entonces me los quité, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Era demasiado pronto cuando tuve que separarme para respirar.

"Te amo, Edward," jadeó, mientras le besaba los hombros.

"Te amo, Bella." Sonreí contra su piel, disfrutando del conocimiento de hacerla sentir así.

Levanté la cabeza para besarla en los labios otra vez cuando la estruendosa voz de Emmett sonó en la casa. Los dos dejamos de movernos, mirándonos con cautela.

"¿Has cerrado el pestillo de la puerta, verdad?" preguntó, con expresión de pánico en los ojos.

Corrí hasta la puerta y cogí la manilla, contento de ver que estaba cerrada. Pensé en la expresión de su cara justo ahora y la de la noche cuando había estado llorando. "Quizás deberíamos dejar eso para después," suspiré, apoyándome contra la puerta.

"Sí, quizás," dijo suavemente.

Se levantó de la cama y entró en nuestro baño, sin siquiera mirarme. Me pregunté si había cometido un error. Quizás no quería que parara.

Escuché la ducha mientras me quedaba junto a la puerta, intentando averiguar que sería lo correcto en esta situación. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea. Tendría que preguntárselo. Respiré hondo y me dirigí al baño.

Bella estaba inclinada hacia delante, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su espalda y sus hombros. Entré en la ducha detrás de ella y suavemente besé la húmeda piel de su espalda.

"¿Edward, qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, su voz sonando entre enfado y placer.

"Siento lo de antes," susurré mientras le rozaba la nuca con los labios. "No estaba seguro de lo que querías. No quiero que tú y Emmett discutáis otra vez. Si quieres que esperemos hasta esta noche, lo haremos, ahora mismo sólo quería estar cerca de ti. Te amo tanto, Bella. No quiero hacer nada que te moleste."

Se giró y me miró. "Edward, aprecio el sentimiento. Es muy dulce de tu parte. Pero sólo hay dos personas en nuestra relación, y Emmett no es una de ellas. Puede que no quiera que él sepa que hemos llegado a este paso en nuestra relación, pero tampoco dejaré que su presencia me impida hacerlo."

Apoyó las manos en mi pecho y me sonrió. Una vez más me quedé asombrado por lo guapa que estaba cuando sonreía.

"Así que si quieres amarme, ámame entonces. Pero más vale que lo decidas antes de que Alice venga a buscarnos. Tengo la sensación de que podría forzar tu puerta si realmente quisiera."

Bajé mis labios hasta los suyos, dejando que el beso fuera mi respuesta. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándose más a mí. La levanté y me rodeó la cintura con las piernas, sujetándola entre la pared y mi pecho. Esperaba que los azulejos de la pared no estuvieran demasiado fríos para ella.

El agua caía sobre nosotros como si estuviésemos bajo una lluvia cálida. Moví los labios hasta su cuello, lamiendo las gotas de agua. Un suave gemido dejó sus preciosos labios.

Lentamente, me deslicé en su interior, con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Una vez más pensé en la suerte que tenía al haber decidido ir a cenar con todo el mundo para conocer a esta maravillosa mujer. Empecé a chuparle el cuello, disfrutando el sabor de su piel.

"No te atrevas a dejarme un moratón ahí," dijo entre dientes, apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

"Prometo que no lo haré," me reí por lo bajo contra su piel. ¿Pensaba que quería morir? ¡Emmett me mataría si veía que Bella tenía un chupetón!

Ninguno habló después de eso. Los únicos sonidos a nuestro alrededor eran el agua, los jadeos de Bella, y mis intentos para conseguir aire. Quedaba perfectamente entre mis brazos y estaba tan contento de tenerla cerca de mí. Nunca me había alegrado más de haber esperado a la persona correcta... a ella. Valía cada segundo de espera.

Mientras se estremecía entre mis brazos, los dos intentando calmarnos después de nuestro clímax, le manifesté mi amor con suaves susurros. Ni siquiera sé si lo escuchó, pero sentí la necesidad de decírselo. Le besé el cuello una última vez antes de ponerla de pie.

Cogí su champú y le lavé el pelo, dándole un masaje en la cabeza. Después le lavé el cuerpo, justo como había hecho la primera noche en el hotel. Me aseguré de aclarar todo el jabón.

La besé en la frente. "Más vale que vayas a buscar a Alice, cariño."

"Te amo, Edward," dijo, dándome un rápido abrazo.

"Te amo, Bella."

Me sonrió una última vez mientras cerraba la puerta de la ducha. Sacudí la cabeza y me reí por lo bajo. ¿Cómo había acabado con un ángel así? Era tan perfecta. Era encantadora, sorprendente, ingeniosa, valiente, y tan increíblemente cariñosa. Sin mencionar insanamente preciosa.

Acabé de ducharme y me vestí rápidamente. Escogí unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Sentí que tenía la mayor posibilidad de pasar los estándares de moda de Alice. Me puse mis zapatillas favoritas. Zapatos cómodos eran una necesidad para una larga noche de baile y manteniendo a Bella de pie.

Me pregunté como la vestirían Alice y Rose esta vez. Recordaba su último conjunto claramente. Me reí en voz baja sacudiendo la cabeza. Necesitaba bajar y esos pensamientos sólo causarían problemas. Bajé los escalones de dos en dos, ansioso para ver a mi Bella otra vez.

Las chicas todavía no habían salido de la habitación de Alice. Jasper y Emmett estaban teniendo otra competición de Halo. Los vi jugar durante algunos minutos antes de aburrirme. Fui hasta mi piano. Presioné suavemente las teclas, intentando decidir si tenía tiempo suficiente para tocar. Odiaba no tocar al menos dos canciones completas.

Suspiré y me senté en el banco. Quería tocar. Tendrían que esperarme. Empecé con la composición favorita de mi madre. Cerré los ojos y pensé en ella y en mi padre. Mi madre realmente era una mujer maravillosa. La retrospección era tan clara como todo el mundo decía. Había sido involuntariamente cruel con ella durante los últimos años en un intento de protegerla. Sólo quería quererme y había evitado que me tocara una y otra vez. En vez de enfadarse conmigo, simplemente había esperado a que se me pasase. Bella me había abierto los ojos y el corazón.

Mi padre... le tenía muchísimo respeto, pero no tenía deseos de ser él. No quería ver a mi familia como barcos pasando de noche. Sabía que salvaba vidas y estaba orgulloso de él, pero también le eché de menos creciendo. Y sabía que si Bella decidía casarme conmigo, no estudiaría medicina. Encontraría algo más que hacer. Quizás podría enseñar a tocar el piano en alguna parte.

Acabé la composición de mi madre y empecé la más nueva. Esta era la que estaba ocultándole a Bella. Todavía estaba demasiado nervioso para decírselo. No sabía como reaccionaría... ni si le gustaría. Pensé que sí cuando se lo tarareaba al principio y se quedaba dormida. Pero durante sus pesadillas, apenas servía de algo para consolarla. Aunque claro, había sido lo único que le había causado algún tipo de alivio.

Esta era la canción de Bella, su nana. Cuando la conocí, tenía un deseo tan fuerte de abrazarla y no sabía por qué me sentía así. No la conocía lo suficiente para abrazarla físicamente, así que le había escrito un abrazo musical. Me pregunté una vez más lo que pensaría si lo tocaba para ella. Mientras abría los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Bella estaba apoyada contra la puerta, abrazándose el pecho. Estaba sonriendo con cariño y en sus ojos no había nada aparte de amor y admiración. Lentamente se me acercó, extendiendo los brazos y enseñándome su ropa.

"¿Cómo estoy, Tutor-boy?" preguntó, sentándose a horcajadas en el banco del piano.

Le sonreí mi mejor sonrisa, sólo para ella. "Estás irresistible, Bella." Me incliné y la besé suavemente.

"¿Qué estabas tocando?" preguntó, cogiéndome una mano.

"¿La has reconocido?" pregunté, quería saber si la recordaba o no.

"Una parte me suena, pero creo que debe ser mi imaginación. Claramente recordaría oír algo tan bonito. ¿Es tuya?" la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos me dio el valor que necesitaba para hablarle de esta composición.

"Sí," contesté, sonriéndole y recorriéndole el suave pelo con una mano. "Es la composición que compuse para mi examen final. Y recuerdas algunas partes porque a menudo te la tarareo mientras duermes. A veces te calma cuando tus sueños te perturban."

"¿A veces?"

Le sonreí con tristeza. "No sirvió para mucho cuando tenías problemas para dormir."

"Oh. Estoy segura de que eso es por mi extraño cerebro más que por tu canción. Es preciosa, Edward."

"Ni siquiera se puede comparar a la persona que la inspiró."

"No me dejes con el suspense," dijo, cogiéndome de las manos. "¿Quién la ha inspirado?"

Me reí en voz baja. Realmente no tenía ni idea. La besé rápidamente y dije, "Tú, tonta Bella."

"¡No seas ridículo, Edward!" se rió, dándome un golpe de broma en el pecho. "Dime la verdad."

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Bella," dije. Puse las manos en sus caderas y me moví para poder abrazarla. "Es tu nana."

Me miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de incredulidad. "¿Me has compuesto una canción, Edward?"

"Sí. Y conseguí una nota excelente si lo recuerdas."

"¿Por qué no me has dejado oírla antes?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No estaba seguro de sí te gustaría."

"Tienes tanto talento. ¿Por qué dudas tanto de ti mismo?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera noche que nos quedamos hablando por teléfono?"

Me sonrió ampliamente. "Dijiste que la música era lo único que _deseabas_ que se te diera bien. ¿Ese es el por qué, Edward? ¿Te es difícil saber si es buena por la pasión que sientes por ella?"

Asentí. Sus observaciones siempre eran tan exactas.

"¡No pasa nada!" dijo, besándome la palma de la mano. "Te ayudaré a saberlo. Esa composición es la música más preciosa que he escuchado en mi vida y me siento muy especial sabiendo que la compusiste sólo para mí. Puedes tocarme toda tu música y te diré como suena realmente."

"Creo que no serás muy objetiva," me reí por lo bajo.

"Quizás un poco, pero nunca te mentiría y lo sabes."

"Sí, lo sé." La besé en la frente. "¿La has escuchado entera?"

"No. Vine a la mitad. Tócala ahora para mí."

"¿Estás segura?"

"¡Por favor, Edward!"

Le sonreí. Apoyé los dedos en las teclas y empecé a tocar su nana otra vez. Se moví para sentarse a mi lado apoyada contra mí. La escuché suspirar y me hizo sonreír. Me había familiarizado mucho con sus sonidos. Sabía que ese era un suspiro de satisfacción. Le gustaba de verdad. Cuando acabé la canción, levanté la mirada y vi a Alice y a los demás en la puerta.

"¡Finalmente!" dijo Alice. "¡Me preguntaba cuando ibas a tocársela!"

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" pregunté. Estaba seguro de que nunca la había tocado cuando Alice estaba prestando atención.

"Lo veo todo, Edward," dijo Alice, guiñándome. "Ya deberías saberlo."

"Dinos a los demás a qué te refieres," dijo Rose, empujando a Alice en el hombro con un dedo.

"Bella," dijo Alice.

Bella se incorporó y sonrió ampliamente. Podía entender de donde venía la expresión sonreír de oreja a oreja. Estaba radiante de felicidad.

"Es mi nana. Edward la ha escrito para mí. ¿A que es preciosa?"

"¿No eres un poco mayor para nanas, Squirt?" dijo Emmett con una risa.

Bella le sacó la lengua. "¡Sólo estás celoso!"

"Sí, porque quiero que me escriban una canción de bebé," le soltó Emmett.

"No creo que una nana sea sólo para bebés," dijo Rose. "Creo que es para todos lo que necesiten consuelo."

"¿Era esa la canción secreta de tu examen?" preguntó Jasper.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Puedo ver por qué conseguiste esa nota. Sí que tiene un toque de consuelo."

"Gracias, Jasper," contesté.

"Levántate, Squirt," dijo Emmett. "Deja que vea tu ropa ahora para que se me pase la impresión."

"No está tan mal," Bella se rió mientras se levantaba.

Vi como se le levantaba la camiseta, enseñando un trozo de su estómago perfectamente liso. Rápidamente giré la cabeza, al no querer que Emmett me pillara mirando a Bella fijamente. Me sentía lleno de la convección irracional de que sabría que Bella y yo ya no éramos inocentes. Estaba seguro de cuando se diera cuenta pasaría a los puños rápidamente.

"Oh, no está nada mal," dijo Emmett. "¿Ya estamos listos para irnos?"

"¿Edward?" preguntó Alice. Sabía que me gustaba tocar más de una canción.

Asentí.

"Perfecto. Cada pareja cogerá un coche por si alguien se cansa temprano," dijo Alice.

Bella y yo fuimos hasta el armario de los abrigos juntos. Saqué su chaqueta y la ayudé a ponérsela. Me puse la mía y la cogí de la mano. Fuimos los primeros en salir de la casa. Abrí su puerta y se montó, sonriéndome. Me monté y sonreí mientras arrancaba. Me gustaba que el motor apenas hiciese ruido.

"¿Así que te gusta este coche?" dijo Bella entre risitas.

"Ya lo sabías," me reí por lo bajo. Di marcha atrás esperando a Alice para que fuera delante.

"¿Vas a agarrarme y asegurarte de que no acabe con otra escayola, verdad?"

"Sí, cariño. Te agarraré muy fuerte y te protegeré."

"Bien. ¿Cómo es estar en una discoteca?"

"La mayoría están llenas de gente. Normalmente hay una zona con mesas y bancos para los que prefieren mirar o necesitan un descanso. Creo que a la que vamos esta noche tiene sofás."

"¿Crees que Alice me dejaría sentarme al principio? Estoy un poco nerviosa."

"Me aseguraré de que lo hace."

"Gracias, Edward."

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Bella."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Espero que os haya gustado.

Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R

Para los que les interese, el epílogo de Boicots y Moscas de Bar lo tendré para el fin de semana que viene.


	51. 51B Noche Fuera

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Noche Fuera: **

"¿Sales a menudo a bailar con los demás?" le pregunté a Edward, mientras seguía a Alice por las calles abarrotadas.

"No mucho. Es una de las actividades más aburridas a las que me obliga a ir. No hay mucho que hacer cuando no estás bailando. Está demasiado oscuro para leer y la música está muy alta para pensar," contestó Edward.

"¿Sólo mirabas?" pregunté, mirándole fijamente.

"Sí. ¿Por qué te sorprende?"

"Es que... ¡se te da tan bien! Creía que habrías estado bailando."

"Este tipo de baile requiere una pareja, Bella."

"Lo sé, pero Alice me ha contado lo de todas las citas a ciegas a las que solía hacerte ir. Sin mencionar todas las chicas que se te deben haber tirado encima, intentando que bailaras."

Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Por lo que has dicho, sé que no te ha contado lo que pasaba cuando llegaba y descubría que era una cita."

Me giré en el asiento para verle mejor la cara. Parecía que esto iba a ser bueno. "¿Qué hacías? Sé que no serías maleducado con la chica ya que el caballero en tu interior sabría que no era su culpa."

"Bella," se rió entre dientes. "Eres muy observadora."

"Me dices mucho eso."

"Lo pruebas mucho."

"¡De vuelta a la historia!" dije, moviendo una mano en su dirección.

"Mi favorito personal era excusarme para ir al baño y no volver. A veces, hacía que mi móvil sonara y pretendía que tenía una emergencia que requería que me fuera inmediatamente. Alice intentó detenerme una vez, averiguando mi plan, así que accidentalmente, a propósito, me derramé la bebida en la ropa. Esa vez estaba bastante enfadada."

Me reí mientras aplaudía. "¡Alice y tú sois tan entretenidos! Es como la batalla de dos voluntades de acero. ¡En esta esquina, la duendecilla de los castigos y allí, el hombre más cabezota del mundo!"

"¿Por qué soy tan cabezota?"

"¡Sé que lo eres!"

"¿Cuándo he sido cabezota contigo?"

"Sólo porque no me lo muestres, no significa que no lo haya visto." Me señalé. "¡Observadora!"

"No soy tan cabezota como tú, cariño.

"¡Lo sé!" me reí. "¡No creo que alguien lo sea!"

Alice aparcó en un aparcamiento y Edward la siguió. Rose estaba detrás de nosotros. Esperé pacientemente a que Edward viniese a abrirme la puerta. Extendió la mano y se la cogí.

"Realmente me estás mimando demasiado con las puertas y las sillas y todo lo demás," le susurré mientras me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

Edward me besó la punta de la nariz. "Esto sólo es el principio, cariño. Tenemos toda una vida por delante para que te mime y te cuide más."

"¿Estás emocionada, Bella?" preguntó Alice, mientras botaba entre Jasper y yo.

"Un poco," dije, sonriéndole.

"Estarás bien," me aseguró Rose. "Te lo pasarás genial, Bella."

Emmett se metió entre Alice y yo. "Tengo algunas normas rápidas para ti, Enana. No te vayas sola. No aceptes bebidas de desconocidos. No pierdas de vista las bebidas que pidas. Y si alguien te molesta, dales un rodillazo, písalos, y grita por mí."

"¿Debería preocuparme?" pregunté, mirando a Edward.

"Emmett sólo se esta asegurando de que estás preparada," dijo Edward, apretándome más contra él. "No todo el mundo tiene buenas intenciones."

"Ya que ya me has prometido no irte de mi lado esta noche, estoy bastante segura de que tus intenciones son las únicas que necesitan preocuparme," le susurré.

Se rió por lo bajo y me besó en la mejilla. "Puede que entonces estés a salvo."

Me reí mientras le rodeaba la cintura fuertemente con los brazos.

Rosalie y Emmett fueron directamente hacia la puerta, ignorando completamente la larga cola. Vi al gorila de la puerta sonreír y asentirles mientras abría la puerta. El gorila era muy alto y casi tan musculoso como Emmett. Tenía la piel oscura y pelo negro que estaba peinado hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos negros y parecía verlo todo a la vez. Asintió de nuevo mientras Jasper y Alice entraban. Cuando nos acercamos, me sonrió y le extendió la mano a Edward.

Edward se la dio. "Buenas noches, Jacob."

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Edward. Veo que finalmente has traído tu propia cita, para variar," bromeó Jacob.

"Pude evitar los intentos de casamentera de Alice el tiempo suficiente para conocer a esta preciosa mujer," contestó Edward, moviéndome delante de él. "Bella, este es Jacob. Jacob, esta es mi encantadora Bella."

Me sonrojé por el cumplido y por la manera que tenía de dejar claro que era suya.

"Encantado de conocerte, Bella," dijo Jacob, dándome la mano. "Edward es un chico bastante decente. Has elegido bien."

"Tendré que volver luego, Jacob," dijo Edward, mirando el interior de la discoteca. "Alice no parece muy contenta conmigo en este momento," se rió por lo bajo.

"No digas más," Jacob se rió. "Bella, ha sido un placer conocerte. Edward, asegúrate de venir a verme antes de irte."

Edward le asintió mientras entrábamos en la discoteca. Alice estaba dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Jasper estaba intentando hablar con ella. "Alice, cálmate."

"¡No vas a volver a pasarte toda la noche hablando con Jacob!" dijo Alice echando humo.

"Sólo hice eso porque me engañaste con otra cita," discutió Edward.

Me metí entre los dos y puse cada mano en uno de sus hombros. "Alice, relájate. Edward sólo me estaba presentando."

"Lo siento, Bella," dijo Alice, dándome un abrazo rápido. "La última vez que vinimos, Edward pasó toda la noche fuera con Jacob y casi les detienen."

Me giré para mirar a Edward. "¿_Tú_ hiciste algo lo suficientemente malo para que casi te detengan?"

Edward sonrió con malicia. "Hubo un pequeño incidente con un hombre muy borracho que quería pelearse con Jacob. Puede que yo tuviera el pie un poco demasiado estirado y el inestable borracho puede que se tropezase con él y su cara diera contra la acera."

"Eso suena como algo que Emmett haría," me reí por lo bajo, rodeando con los brazos a Edward.

"¡Venga!" dijo Alice, tirando del brazo de Edward. "Os enseñaré donde nos sentamos y después podemos ir a bailar."

Alice nos llevó por unas escaleras hasta una zona oscura con un largo sofá de cuero negro. Toda la pista de baile se veía desde aquí. Encontré fácilmente a Emmett y a Rosalie bailando juntos. Edward se sentó en el sofá y me puso a su lado.

"¡Nada de sentarse!" ordenó Alice. "Es hora de bailar."

"Iremos con vosotros en un momento," dijo Edward con firmeza. "Quiero hablar de algo con Bella. Ahora bajamos, lo prometo."

Alice sonrió y se fue con Jasper.

"Bueno, eso ha sido fácil," comenté.

"Ha sido bastante raro de ella. No hay manera de saber las retorcidas maquinaciones de su cerebro," Edward se rió por lo bajo. "Pero al menos tienes la oportunidad de sentarte como habías pedido."

"Gracias, Edward," dije, apoyándome contra su pecho. "¿Cómo conociste a Jacob?"

"Jacob y yo nos conocemos por Alice y Rosalie. Una vez que encuentran una discoteca que les gusta, se hacen amigas de todos los gorilas. Les da guardaespaldas gratis y nunca tienen que esperar en la cola. Una noche estaba aburrido y salí a tomar el aire, y Jacob estaba en la puerta. Empezamos a hablar de la música que había en la discoteca. Después de eso, siempre que veníamos salía y hablaba con él."

"Parece una persona interesante. Tendremos que librarnos de Alice para ir a hablar con él después." Miré a nuestro alrededor, notando lo oscuro que estaba esto. Era difícil ver algo más allá del sofá. "Tenías razón sobre este sitio," dije, mirando a Edward. "Claramente demasiado oscuro para ver y demasiado ruidoso para pensar. ¡Puedo sentir la música en mis pies!"

Meneé mis botas mientras las miraba. Eran los zapatos más cómodos que tenía, incluso aunque tenían tacones. Rose y Alice me los habían dado esta noche, junto con los vaqueros que llevaba y la camiseta. Dijeron que era mi primer conjunto adulto. Los vaqueros eran azul oscuro y de talle bajo. La camiseta era negra y ajustada, con la palabra 'sexy' apenas visible. El trozo entre la camiseta y los vaqueros enseñaba un poco de mi liso estómago cuando me levantaba. Sí que me quedaba bien.

Edward puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me inclinó la cabeza hacia la suya. Suavemente me besó las mejillas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté, riéndome por lo bajo. Sus besos me habían hecho cosquillas.

"Nada," susurró antes de besarme los labios. "Sólo estaba besando a mi preciosa novia," añadió, besándome el cuello.

"¿No se supone que tienes que tener miedo de Emmett viniendo aquí y pillándote?" me reí entre dientes. "Ahora no hay ninguna puerta para protegerte."

Supuse que el beso tan fiero que me plantó en los labios era su respuesta. No había manera de que dejara sus intenciones más claras, pero entonces deslizó su lengua en mi boca y era transparente. Me reí por lo bajo de mis pensamientos aleatorios. Mis manos encontraron el camino hasta su pelo, que parecía ser su destino favorito. ¡Yo no tenía quejas!

"¿Estás lista para intentar bailar, cariño?" susurró contra mi oído, su respiración agitada.

Asentí. No tenía suficiente aire en los pulmones para hablar. Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la pista de baile.

"¿Puedes bailar esta música?" preguntó.

"Sé un poco, pero tendrás que ayudarme."

Sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en mis caderas, justo entre mis vaqueros y mi camiseta. Dí un salto por el contacto. Se rió entre dientes de mi reacción.

"Estás demasiado lejos," dijo mientras me ponía más cerca, hasta que no había espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Suavemente me empujó las caderas, ayudándome a encontrar el ritmo para la música. Apoyé las manos en sus hombros y le miré fijamente, viendo todas sus emociones pasarle por sus preciosos ojos verdes. La única emoción constante era su amor por mí. Me hacía sentir como si mi corazón fuera a explotar de felicidad. Edward me amaba. Eso era más de lo que podría haber pedido.

¡Sus manos nunca dejaron de recorrerme la piel! Si no me sujetaba las caderas, me frotaba la parte baja de la espalda. Cuando no estaba haciendo eso, estaba recorriéndome con los dedos la zona bajo el ombligo, sabiendo muy bien lo sensible que era mi piel ahí.

Intenté mirarle con furia, pero cada vez, me daba un beso que me hacía olvidar por qué estaba molesta en primer lugar. Mi mente estaba intentando decirme que había algo que debía preocuparme, pero no me podía concentrar lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Sólo estaba Edward, sus manos y sus labios. ¡Sin mencionar sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes! Destellaban con deseo cada vez que sus labios se acercaban a los míos, ¡lo que acabó pasando bastante a menudo durante la noche!

Para cuando finalmente convencí a Edward de que necesitaba un descanso, estaba cerca de desmayarme. No estaba segura de si mi estado de mareo era por sus besos, nuestra cercanía, o sólo el agotamiento de bailar durante horas. Me llevó de nuevo a la zona privada. Suspiré con alegría mientras me sentaba y liberaba el peso de mis pies.

"¿Te lo estás pasando bien?"

"Demasiado," suspire, apoyándome contra él.

Edward se rió por lo bajo, dándome un beso en la cabeza. "Te amo, Bella."

"Has estado dejando eso perfectamente claro. Y yo también te amo."

Alice y Rose aparecieron unos minutos más tarde. "Bella," dijo Alice. "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras al baño?"

Quería protestar por mis pobres pies, pero no tuve oportunidad de responder. Me cogieron de los brazos mientras me alejaban de Edward.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" pregunté, intentando mirarlas. Me sentía como si estuviera en el medio de un partido de tenis loco.

"Necesitamos hablar," dijo Alice.

"¡Siempre lo hacemos!" añadió Rose.

Esperé hasta que llegamos al baño para decir más. Tenía la sensación de que sabía de que iba a ir esto, pero realmente esperaba equivocarme. Esto era lo que se suponía que tenía que preocuparme.

Tan pronto como cruzamos la puerta, Alice la estaba cerrando y echando el pestillo. "¡Isabella Marie Swan!" me regañó.

Me encogí al escuchar mi nombre completo. "¿Sí, Alice?"

"¿Hay algo que mi hermano y tú podéis haber olvidado mencionar?" preguntó Alice, acercándose a mí.

"¡Nop!" contesté. "No hay nada que se me ocurra. ¿Por qué?"

"Está siendo evasiva," Rose se rió por lo bajo. "¡Qué mona! Bella, cariño, no estamos ciegas."

"¡Ni somos estúpidas!" dijo Alice.

"Realmente no sé de qué estáis hablando," dije, esperando que me creyeran.

"Mientes fatal," Alice se rió por lo bajo.

"¡Desembucha, Bella!" pidió Rosalie, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Su sonrisa era bastante maligna.

"¿Cómo lo sabéis?" me quejé, mientras admitía mi derrota.

"Sería imposible que mi hermano bailase contigo así si las cosas no hubieran cambiado en vuestra relación," contestó Alice.

Miré el suelo.

Alice vino a mi lado, levantándome la barbilla. "Bella, no estamos molestas. Sentimos haberte dado esa impresión. Rose y yo sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta o necesitas algo?"

Las miré y pude ver que decían la verdad. "Estoy bien. Lo juro."

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Rose.

Me debatí si debería alargar esto o no y decidí que no. Cuando antes confesara, antes volvería con Edward. "La otra noche... después de que me diera el anillo."

"¿Cómo no hemos visto esto?" Alice se rió entre dientes mientras me abrazaba.

"Estabais un poco ocupadas atendiendo a un Emmett enfurecido," contesté. "Hablando de él..."

"Bella, esto se queda estrictamente entre nosotras. Emmett no quiere ni necesita saberlo," dijo Rose.

"¿Entonces estás totalmente bien?" preguntó Alice.

Asentí.

"¿Usasteis protección? ¿Le vas a contar a Edward que lo sabemos?"

Me sonrojé. Sabía que sólo lo preguntaba porque estaba preocupada, pero aun así me sentía un poco rara hablando de estas cosas con alguien, aparte de Edward. "Sí y sí. No querría que me oyese mientras sueño. Estoy segura de que mi nivel actual de vergüenza atraerá algunos sueños."

"_Estás _creando una tonalidad nueva de rojo," Rose se rió por lo bajo.

"Bueno, diviértete y ten cuidado," dijo Alice, abrazándome otra vez. "¡Ninguno de nosotros está listo para ser tías y tíos y a Carlisle le daría un infarto!"

"¡Créeme!" me reí. "¡No voy a ser madre de nadie por ahora! Tengo demasiadas ganas de acabar la universidad. Sin mencionar que Emmett nos mataría a Edward y a mí. Me gustaría mantener a Edward un poco más de tiempo antes de dejarle a merced de mi hermano."

"Volvamos con Edward," dijo Rose, llevándome hacia la puerta.

"¿Entre nosotras, verdad?" pregunté, mientras Alice abría el pestillo y abría la puerta.

"Por supuesto," dijeron Rose y Alice.

Mientras volvíamos a nuestra mesa, me pregunté cuanto averiguaría Emmett por su cuenta. Realmente _no_ quería que lo supiera ahora mismo. Sabía que algún día lo averiguaría, pero si él quería pensar que yo era inocente, le dejaría. No había necesidad cambiar su visión del mundo más de lo que ya había hecho.

Edward se levantó del sofá y me dio un abrazo tan pronto como me vio. "¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas tomar el aire?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Bella, estás completamente roja."

"Oh, bueno hace calor aquí. Creo que algo de aire estaría bien."

Edward se giró hacia Alice. "Voy a salir con Bella. Volveremos dentro de un rato."

"Saluda a Jacob de mi parte," dijo Alice mientras no decía adiós.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta y al aire frío de fuera, Edward se inclinó y me susurró al oído. "Lo saben, ¿no?"

Asentí. Edward me abrazó más fuerte.

"¡Aquí estás!" Jacob se rió mientras salíamos. "Me preguntaba si te habías ido durante mi descanso. Normalmente no te quedas dentro tanto tiempo."

"Nunca antes había tenido el placer de la compañía de Bella. ¿Cómo te va la noche, Jacob?" preguntó Edward, rodeándome con sus brazos y presionándome contra su pecho. Apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro.

"Hasta ahora bastante bien," dijo Jacob, mirando la cola de gente. "Todavía no ha habido ningún borracho."

"He oído que eres una mala influencia para Edward," dije mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de Edward.

Jacob sonrió, enseñando unos dientes muy blancos. "¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de peligro y la posibilidad de que te arresten?"

Sonreí mientras Edward se reía por lo bajo junto a mi oído.

Jacob levantó la mirada y Edward sonrió todavía más. "¡Mira eso!" Jacob extendió el brazo y de repente mi mano estaba en la suya. Estaba mirando mi anillo. "Está claro que es tuyo, Edward. ¿Entonces vais en serio, no?"

Edward me cogió la mano que Jacob sujetaba y me besó el dedo, justo bajo el anillo. Me miró fijamente mientras contestaba a su amigo. "Un día la voy a hacer mi mujer."

La convicción y honradez en sus ojos casi hace que me caiga. Estaba asombrada una vez más de mi suerte por tener a Edward en mi vida, amándome así. Sólo esperaba que le hiciese sentir una fracción de cómo él me hacía sentir.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado.

Siento mucho el retraso, pero he tenido exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de traducir. A veces me pasaba varios días sin coger el ordenador, espero que lo entendáis.

Esperad el siguiente capítulo de 'Entre el Amor y el Deber' para el miércoles.

Decidme que os parecido, R&R


	52. 52E Noche Larga

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Noche Larga:**

"No creo que quiera ir a bailar muy a menudo," dijo Bella.

Estaba tumbado en mi sofá, leyendo un trabajo para una de mis clases de música. Levanté la mirada para verla secándose el pelo en la puerta del baño. "¿Por qué, cariño?"

"Tienes que ducharte antes y después. Tengo demasiado pelo para eso."

Me reí por lo bajo. "¿No te lo has pasado bien?."

"Por supuesto que sí. Estabas conmigo." Se acercó a mí, viendo el trabajo en mis manos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Repasando mi trabajo. Lo tengo que entregar el lunes."

"¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Dejándome parlotear e interrumpir... ¡Una pena por tu parte, Tutor-boy!"Sonrió y me dio un beso rápido. "Iré a acabar esto en el baño. Podemos hablar cuando termines."

Empecé a leer mi trabajo otra vez. Leí dos frases más y entonces me interrumpieron al llamar a la puerta. "Adelante."

Alice asomó la cabeza en la habitación. "¿Tienes un momento?"

"Claro," dije, sonriéndole.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" preguntó Alice.

"Secándose el pelo," contesté.

"Oh," dijo Alice mientras andaba por la habitación.

Me incorporé, haciéndole sitio. Me sonrió mientras se sentaba y me cogía una mano.

"Mañana por la tarde vamos a tener un maratón de películas. Voy a hacer toda la gama: comedia, drama, acción, romance."

"Parece interesante," dije, teniendo la sensación de que mi hermana estaba ganando tiempo.

"Míralo como otra excusa para acurrucarte con Bella," dijo Alice animadamente. "Bueno... quería hablar contigo sobre algo."

"Creía que esta noche me había portado bien, "dije, sonriéndole con inocencia.

"Sí," se rió entre dientes. "Estoy totalmente asombrada por todo lo que has cambiado desde que conociste a Bella. Es realmente maravilloso, Edward."

"Si es tan maravilloso, Ali, ¿por qué estás tan triste?" pregunté, frotándole el hombro.

"No estoy triste, de verdad. Sólo un poco. Pero esto es algo bueno y... oh, ¡demonios!" gritó, levantando las manos. "Jasper ha encontrado un apartamento en la ciudad y me ha pedido que me mude con él."

Su expresión de antes tenía sentido ahora. Todavía estaba preocupada por mí.

Le di un abrazo. "Estoy muy feliz por ti, Alice. ¿Sabe Jasper en lo que se está metiendo?"

"Lo dudo," se rió. "Me ha dado completa libertad para decorar el apartamento."

"¡Entonces está claro que no lo sabe!" me reí por lo bajo. "¿Se lo has dicho ya a nuestros padres?"

"Todavía no," suspiró Alice, separándose de mí y mirándome a la cara. "Jasper me lo pidió esta tarde y después salimos todos, así que todavía no he tenido la oportunidad."

"Sabes que mamá esperará verte un anillo en el dedo," advertí.

"Tendrá que superarlo," se encogió de hombros.

"¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que todavía no te lo ha pedido?" pregunté.

"No necesita hacerlo. Los dos sabemos lo que sentimos. No necesitamos anillos ni un trozo de papel que nos lo digan," contestó. "Es que eso no nos va. No es que sea algo malo. Y estoy segura de que algún día lo haremos. Pero por ahora, nos gustan las cosas como están. Excepto por lo de irnos a casa solos, y el apartamento arreglará eso."

"¿Qué harás sin tu querida tarjeta de crédito?" pregunté con una sonrisa.

"No tengo ni idea," suspiró dramáticamente. Levantó la mirada y me sonrió, diciendo, "Pero Jasper sugirió que buscara trabajos en una de las boutiques de la ciudad. ¡Mencionó descuentos de empleados!"

"No será lo mismo sin ti aquí, Ali," le dije. Sabía que podía ver en mis ojos que la echaría de menos de verdad.

"Estoy segura de que te las arreglarás," dijo, sonriéndome. "Te dejo en las capaces manos de Bella." Mi hermana se detuvo y me miró con una expresión de seriedad casi nunca vista. "Sí que te ama, Edward. Espero que sepas eso."

"Sí, y la amo tanto como ella a mí," contesté.

"Um... hay algo más. Pero por ahora tienes que guardártelo para ti," susurró Alice, inclinándose hacia mí. "Emmett y Rose ya han decidido donde van a vivir."

"¿Por eso Jasper ha decidido buscar ahora un apartamento?" le susurré.

"Sí. Sabe que a Rose le encanta la casa y quiere que se quede con ella," contestó. "Sólo quería advertirte. Me preocupa que vuelvan las pesadillas de Bella."

"Dios, espero que eso no pase." Me pasé una mano por el pelo. No sabía como podría verla sufriendo tanto otra vez.

Mi hermana sabía lo que yo estaba pensando. Apoyó una mano en mi brazo y me lo frotó, intentando consolarme. "Quizás no pasará."

"¿Cuándo se lo va decir Emmett?"

"Mañana por la noche," contestó.

Asentí. Esperaba que tuviera cuidado con sus palabras y no hiciera bromas. Bella solía contestar lo que otros decían. Si Emmett tonteaba, Bella se lo devolvería, escondiendo lo que sentía de verdad.

"Bueno, tuve una conversación muy interesante con Bella," mi hermana sonrió con malicia.

"Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho," dije.

"Los dos lo escondéis muy bien. Si no os hubiera visto bailando, no lo habría sabido," comentó. "¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que lo estáis escondiendo?"

"No estamos escondiéndolo necesariamente, pero tampoco estamos intentando que todo el mundo lo sepa. Pero hay una persona en particular que hay que considerar. Mide 1,90 y tiene músculos del tamaño de mi cabeza," contesté.

"Lo averiguará algún día," me advirtió Alice.

"Pero esperemos que para entonces Bella estará preparada para eso," dije.

"¿Preparada para qué?" preguntó Bella, mientras salía del baño.

"Emmett," contestó Alice.

"¡Oh!" Bella asintió mientras se sentaba en mi regazo y se apoyaba contra mi pecho.

"Bueno, parecéis cansados," dijo Alice mientras se levantaba. "Edward, más vale que cierres bien tu puerta si planeas dormir mañana por la mañana. De lo contrario, mamá estará intentando arrastrarte para que bajes a desayunar muy temprano. Viene su club de jardinería. ¡Sabes que les encanta oírte tocar!"

"Gracias por la advertencia," contesté. "¿Puedes cerrarla mientras sales?"

"Supongo que puedo hacer eso por ti," Alice suspiró dramáticamente. "Considéralo como mi regalo de despedida para ti."

Me reí mientras la veía girar el pestillo y cerrar la puerta.

"¿A qué se refería con lo de regalo de despedida?" preguntó Bella, recorriéndome el brazo con los dedos.

"Jasper le ha pedido a Alice que se mude con él. Van a vivir en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad," expliqué.

"¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?"

"Hoy. Alice acaba de contármelo. También ha dicho que planea tener un maratón de películas mañana por la tarde."

"Debería ser divertido," contestó Bella. Su tono era inexpresivo y me molestó.

Levanté su cara hacia la mía. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Sólo me preguntaba si Jasper se está mudando para que Emmett pueda vivir allí."

"¿Preguntándote o preocupándote?"

"Un poco de los dos."

Me giré para estar tumbado en el sofá con Bella encima de mí. Le froté la espalda delicadamente, esperando consolarla. "Bella, te prometo que no estarás sola, sin importar lo que Emmett decida."

"Lo sé. Te tengo a ti," suspiró, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. "¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche, Edward?"

"Por supuesto. Pude tenerte cerca toda la noche."

"Me gustó como me presentaste a Jacob."

"¿Prefieres 'encantadora' a 'preciosa'?"

"No estaba hablando de esa parte."

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero por alguna razón, quería escuchar como lo decía. "¿Entonces de qué estás hablando?"

"'Mi encantadora Bella'. Me gustó como sonaba el 'mi'. Le estabas diciendo que soy toda tuya."

"¿No te pareció posesivo por mi parte?"

"Edward, cualquier manera de la quieras poseerme está bien por mi parte."

Me reí de ella mientras giraba un mechón de su pelo entre mis dedos. "Y eso que yo pensaba que eras muy independiente."

"Soy independiente. Nunca olvides eso, Tutor-boy. Pero eso no significa que no sea agradable saber que perteneces a alguien. ¿Y quién no querría pertenecer a alguien tan maravilloso como tú?"

"Sabes que me ves de una forma ridícula, ¿verdad?"

"¡Mira quien fue a hablar! Tú eres el que está constantemente diciéndome que nunca has visto a alguien más preciosa que yo." g

"Eso, mi amor, es sólo la completa verdad."

"Podríamos discutir esto durante horas y nunca estar de acuerdo," Bella se rió por lo bajo.

"Creo que en vez de eso deberíamos acostarnos. Puede que mi madre decida llamar a mi puerta hasta que la abra. Con ella nunca puedes saberlo. Y dudo que Alice aprecie que nos quedemos dormidos durante su maratón de películas."

"Vale," Bella bostezó. "Sólo un minuto."

Me reí entre dientes. "Si te doy un minuto, te quedarás dormida aquí encima de mí."

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo."

"Bella," gemí. "Sabes que este sofá no es suficientemente largo para mí. Por favor levántate."

"¡Oh, vale, bebé grande!" dijo entre risitas mientras se levantaba y saltaba sobre nuestra cama.

Fui detrás de ella, hundiéndola más en el colchón. "¡Te cogí!"

Bella me sonrió con malicia. "Y ahora que me tienes, Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

"¡Nada esta noche!" me reí. "Entre lo de la ducha y mantenerte de pie toda la noche, estoy agotado."

¿No se supone que los hombres son insaciables?"

"¿No se supone que ahora deberías estar sonrojándote?" me reí cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Levanté una mano y le acaricié la mejilla. "¡Ahí está! ¡Empezaba a pensar que había perdido mi toque!"

"¡Oh, cállate, Tutor-boy!" dijo Bella, dándome con una almohada.

Me reí entre dientes mientras ponía la almohada en su sitio. La cogí entre mis brazos y me acurruqué contra ella. "Te amo, Bella."

Me besó la punta de la nariz. "Te amo, Edward. Con todo mi corazón."

Se movió para tener la nariz presionada contra mi cuello. La sentí respirar hondo.

"Edward," susurró.

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"¿Puedes tararearme mi nana?"

"Cualquier cosa por ti, cariño."

Suavemente le tarareé mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Estaba más agotada de lo que había dicho. Estaba profundamente dormida en unos minutos. Poco después la seguí, pensando en lo maravillo que era tenerla entre mis brazos.

Algo después, me desperté para encontrar que Bella ya no estaba conmigo. Me incorporé y la vi sentada delante de la gran ventana, mirando fijamente la luna. Llevaba una de mis camisetas y tenía los brazos y las piernas escondidos debajo. Me levanté y cogí la manta que tenía ahí para ella. Me senté detrás de ella, tapándola con la manta. La sujeté contra mí, besándole el pelo.

"¿Qué haces levantada, cariño?" le susurré.

"Estaba mirando la luna. Esta noche está muy brillante."

"¿Qué te ha despertado?"

"No estaba teniendo unos sueños muy buenos."

Puse la mano bajo mi camiseta para frotarle las piernas. "¡Bella! ¡Estás congelada! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí sentada?"

Se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada.

"Quédate aquí," le ordené, presionándole los hombros para mostrarle que iba en serio.

Entré corriendo en el baño y preparé un baño para ella, poniendo el agua tan caliente como creía que podría soportarla. Volví al dormitorio y la cogí en brazos, llevándola hasta la bañera. Hizo una mueca cuando intentó levantarse. Obviamente había estado sentada en esa posición bastante tiempo. La miré con expresión de desaprobación mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la ropa y a meterse en la bañera.

"Ahora vuelvo. No salgas del agua hasta que te hayas calentado."

Sólo me asintió.

Encontré su pijama de franela y lo llevé al piso de abajo. Lo tiré en la secadora y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Encendí la máquina y entré en la cocina dando zancadas. Me detuve y respiré hondo. Si empezaba a tirar cosas aquí, despertaría a mis padres.

Cogí la tetera y la llené de agua. La puse a calentar y encontré las bolsitas de té de mi madre. Cogí una taza de uno de los muebles y puse la bolsita dentro. Me apoyé contra el mostrador, esperando que la tetera silbara. Pensé que debería decirle a Bella. Pensé en llamar a Emmett y hacer que viniera a hablar con ella.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que eso empeoraría las cosas porque Bella estaría demasiado avergonzada para hablar. La tetera silbó y la quité de la vitrocerámica. Llené la taza y después mojé la bolsita en el agua. Cuando acabé con eso, cogí la taza y volví al lavadero. Cogí su pijama de la secadora y volví al piso de arriba. Me recordé que tenía que mantener la calma. No estaba enfadado con ella, sólo con la situación, pero sabía que Bella pensaría que estaba dirigido a ella.

Estaba saliendo de la bañera cuando entré en el baño.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Asintió con la cabeza.

"Te he hecho té, pero deberías ponerte el pijama mientras todavía está caliente de la secadora."

Lo cogió y se lo puso sin decir una palabra. Creo que sabía que estaba furioso, pero dudé que supiera por qué. Le cogí la mano y la llevé hasta la cama, arropándola con las mantas antes de darle la taza de té.

"Por favor, bébetelo todo," dije, forzando mi voz para que fuera suave.

Cogió la taza con una mano y me cogió la mano con la otra. Aunque no me miraba. Simplemente miraba la taza entre sorbos. Cuando acabó, cogí la taza y la dejé en la mesita de noche.

"Podrías ponerte muy enferma por esto," dije, haciéndole círculos en la mano con el pulgar. "No es saludable dejarte coger tanto frío, Bella."

"No fue a propósito. No me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo, eso es todo."

"¿E qué estabas pensando para no darte cuenta de que tenías frío?"

"Estaba intentando convencerme de que es tonto por mi parte seguir teniendo pesadillas. Especialmente porque las cosas que veo no son reales."

Moví la cabeza para que tuviera que mirarme. Le sonreí. "¿Funcionó?"

Suspiró, pero me devolvió la sonrisa. "No muy bien. Parece que he despertado y he hecho que se enfade alguien que me importa mucho."

"¿Sabes por qué estoy enfadado, Bella?" pregunté, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

"¿Porque he pasado mucho frío?"

"No, Bella. Me molesta que me dejases dormir en vez de dejar que te ayudara."

"No lo entiendo," dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Te amo. No quiero que estés disgustada y quiero hacer que todo sea mejor para ti lo mejor que pueda. Bella, si esto hubiera sido al revés, ¿estarías de acuerdo en que te dejara dormir mientras algo me molestaba?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" gritó.

"Entonces, ¿por qué pensaste que yo merezco que me consueles, pero tu no te mereces que yo lo haga?"

"Es que no estoy acostumbrada, Edward."

"Puedo entender eso. Pero de ahora en adelante, eso no es una excusa válida, Bella."

Asintió, bajando la mirada. Le levanté la barbilla para que me mirara otra vez.

"¿Quieres volver a dormir o prefieres quedarte levantada?" Por la expresión soñolienta de sus ojos, sabía que elección quería que hiciera, pero era su elección.

"Creo que debería intentar dormirme otra vez."

Me tumbé a su lado bajo las mantas y la cogí entre mis brazos. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra mi pecho. Entrelacé los dedos para saber si se volvía a levantar. Apoyé mi cabeza en la suya. Sus mejillas todavía estaban cálidas del baño. La besé suavemente.

"Te amo tanto, Bella. Por favor, quiero que sepas eso y que me dejes estar aquí para ti. _Quiero _estar aquí para ti."

"Te prometo que lo intentaré," susurró.

Tarareé hasta que supe que estaba profundamente dormida. Me forcé a quedarme despierto durante un tiempo para asegurarme de que no tenía más pesadillas. Aunque había sido una noche larga y perdí la batalla mucho antes de lo que quería. Mientras me quedaba dormido, me pregunté momentáneamente si había vuelto a cerrar la puerta.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias a todos los que se han preocupado en preguntarme por mis exámenes, me salieron muy bien, ya me han dado las notas y casi todos son sobresalientes.

Decidme que os ha parecido el capítulo, R&R


	53. 53B Club de Jardinería

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Club de Jardinería: **

Estaba soñando con Edward. ¡No era nada nuevo! Pero esta vez, estábamos en una playa. Edward llevaba unos vaqueros azules con una camisa blanca sin abrochar. Yo llevaba un vestido blanco. ¡Íbamos a casarnos! Emmett y Rose estaban allí sonriéndonos. Jasper y Alice estaban haciendo fotos. Carlisle y Esme estaban en un lado y parecía que Esme estaba llorando. Pero lo raro era que Charlie y Renee también estaban allí. Estaban sonriéndonos y asintiéndome.

Alguien susurrándole fuertemente el nombre de Edward y sacudiéndole me sacó del sueño. Como me estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza, la persona también me estaba sacudiendo a mí. No estaba lista para despertarme y no pude parar el gemido que se me escapó mientras intentaba girarme en los brazos de Edward. Fue bastante inútil, especialmente porque le hizo agarrarme con más fuerza. Empecé a reírme, recordando la última vez que mi guapísimo novio me había atrapado en la cama. Llevaba la escayola, incapaz de quitármelo de encima.

"¡Bella, querida! ¿Estás bien?"

Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver a Esme mirándome.

Le sonreí. "Sí, Esme. Me estoy riendo porque tu hijo no me deja moverme. ¿Estás intentando despertarle?"

"Sí, pero no parece que me vaya muy bien. Mi club de jardinería estará aquí en una hora y esperaba que tocase, y que vinieses y les conocieras." Dijo Esme, con optimismo brillando en sus ojos verdes.

"Haré todo lo que pueda, pero por favor, no estés molesta con él si no funciona. Tuvimos una noche muy larga anoche por mi culpa," dije. Rápidamente levanté las manos para que no dijera nada. "No es nada por lo que preocuparse, pero está agotado. Veré si puedo despertarle por ti."

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Bella?" preguntó Esme. "Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes."

"Lo sé. Te prometo que estoy bien," contesté.

"De acuerdo, querida. Esperó veros abajo pronto," dijo Esme mientras se iba, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Dejé caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre el brazo de Edward. Miré fijamente su preciosa cara, suavemente trazando sus cejas y su nariz con mi dedo índice. Le recorrí los labios con el dedo y se movió un poco. Lo hice otra vez y vi como le aparecía una sonrisa en los labios. Me pregunté con qué estaría soñando. Conseguí girarme lo suficiente para llevar una mano hasta su cabeza. Suavemente le recorrí su suave pelo con los dedos.

"Edward. Necesito que te despiertes un momento."

"En un minuto," murmuró, hundiendo la cara en mi cuello.

Solté una risita. "No, Edward. Necesito que te despiertes ahora. Necesito hablar contigo."

"¿De verdad que ya es por la mañana?" suspiró. Su tono verificaba que estaba suficientemente despierto para entenderme.

"Sí, es por la mañana. Muy temprano por la mañana. Esme quiere saber si tocarás para su club de jardinería. Le he dicho que vería lo que podía hacer, pero le he advertido que probablemente estarías demasiado cansado."

"¡Club de jardinería!" gimió Edward. Su respiración contra mi cuello me hizo cosquillas y solté una risita. "¿Encuentras algo divertido, Bella?"

"¡Tu respiración me ha hecho cosquillas!"

"¿Por qué aunque has dormido menos que yo, pareces mucho más descansada?"

"No lo sé, Tutor-boy. ¿Te ayudaría algo que fuera abajo y te trajera una gran taza de café?"

"¿Hay alguna manera de convencerte para que vayas al final de la calle y traigas un espresso muy fuerte?"

"Creo que un beso cubriría mis costes," susurré.

"Creo que puedo conseguir energía suficiente para eso. ¿Podrías por favor llevarte el Volvo para que no me preocupe que te quedes tirada en algún sitio?"

"Si no dejas de meterte con mi coche, voy a presentárselo a la parte trasera de tu Volvo."

Edward levantó la cabeza y tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras me miraba fijamente. Esos ojos verdes también estaban muy enrojecidos. Sentí culpabilidad, sabiendo que era mi culpa que sus ojos estuvieran así.

"¡No lo harías!"

"Sabes que nunca haría eso." Puse la mano sobre su mejilla y le obligué a tumbarse de nuevo. "Cierra los ojos. Siento haberte tenido levantado anoche."

"No es tu culpa," murmuró Edward contra mi cuello. "Si Esme cancelase su club."

"Eso no va a pasar. Voy a vestirme y a por tu café. Quédate aquí y duerme hasta que vuelva." Me deslicé de entre sus brazos y le arropé con las mantas. Le besé en la sien suavemente, dejando mis labios allí un segundo. "Quédate en la cama hasta que vuelva."

Murmuró algo, pero era imposible de entender. Aunque tenía una idea de lo que era. Me incliné y le susurré suavemente al oído.

"Yo también te amo."

Me puse mis vaqueros favoritos y la sudadera con capucha de Edward. Entré corriendo en el baño y me hice una cola. Me lavé los dientes rápidamente y volví corriendo a la habitación, poniéndome los calcetines y los zapatos. Cogí las llaves de Edward de la mesita de noche y mi monedero de mi mochila.

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como podía sin caerme. Esme estaba colocando sillas cerca del piano. Me reí por lo bajo y sacudí la cabeza.

"Obviamente tienes mucha fe en mí."

"Mi hijo es incapaz de decirte que no, Bella," dijo Esme, guiñándome.

"Ya lo veremos," me reí. "Voy a por un café para él en un intento de sacarle de la cama. ¿Quieres algo?"

"No, gracias, querida."

Asentí y me dirigí a la puerta. Bajé corriendo los escalones y fui hasta el coche. Tenía cuarenta minutos para traerle un café a Edward, sacarle de la cama y conseguir que estuviésemos presentables. Me alegraba que nos hubiésemos duchado anoche.

Me dirigí a la salida y a la calle principal. Presioné el acelerador y el coche empezó a avanzar. Me reí por lo bajo del subidón de adrenalina que me dio. Era sorprendente conducir algo tan silencioso y que fuese a más de ochenta. Me encantaba mi camión, pero claramente podía acostumbrarme al coche de Edward.

Con cuidado fui hasta la ventana de la cafetería y pedí para Edward el espresso más grande que tenían. Dejé una mano apoyada en el café y otra en el volante. Me daba miedo que si no lo estaba tocando, el vaso saltaría del sujeta vasos y mancharía su coche.

Suspiré con alegría cuando aparqué y apagué el motor. Había conseguido sin problemas la primera parte de mi misión. Cogí el café y con cuidado me bajé del coche. No quería tener un accidente mientras sujetaba un vaso muy grande y muy caliente de café. Entré en la casa y subí las escaleras.

Entré en su habitación y cerré la puerta. Dejé el café en la mesita de noche y me tumbé junto a Edward. Se había quedado profundamente dormido. Tenía la cara presionada contra mi almohada con la boca un poco abierta.

Me incliné y le besé en la comisura de los labios. "Edward, tengo tu café."

Respiró hondo y se puso boca arriba.

"¿Estás despierto?"

"Sí," dijo en voz baja, sin abrir los ojos. "Espero que sea un café grande."

"El más grande que tenían."

Edward extendió los brazos y supe lo que quería. Me tumbé encima de él y me rodeó con sus brazos, los dos suspirando con alegría.

"Esto es agradable."

"Mucho," dije.

"Va a ser imposible que aguantemos las películas de Alice."

"Quizás podremos quitarnos de en medio y echar una siesta cuando acabe la reunión del club."

"Eso espero."

"Tenemos poco tiempo. Más vale que empieces a tomarte el café. Tengo que empezar a arreglarme el pelo para poder estar presentable."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estoy siendo presentada formalmente... o al menos eso me ha parece."

"Probablemente se refería a eso," Edward se rió por lo bajo. Movió los brazos, soltándome. "Ve rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión."

Me incliné y le besé en la mejilla antes de levantarme de la cama. Fui hasta el armario y encontré alguna ropa nueva que Alice me había dado. Cogí una falda vaquera hasta la rodilla y una camiseta azul marino de mangas largas.

Entré en el baño y me solté el pelo. Me lo cepillé otra vez y miré mi reflejo, intentando decidir que hacer con él. Decidí que una trenza sería lo mejor. Me tomé mi tiempo, asegurándome de que los mechones no se salían. Me puse la falda y la camiseta y tuve que admitirlo, me quedaba muy bien.

Salí del baño y encontré a Edward sentado en el borde de la cama. Parecía un poco más animado, pero no mucho. Fui hasta él y le abracé con fuerza.

"¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Te gustaría que le dijese a Esme que te encuentras mal?"

"No, no hace falta. Estaré bien. Espera que el café haga efecto."

Me separé un poco y le miré a la cara. Con mis pulgares toqué las ojeras bajo sus ojos. "Hacía tiempo que no las veía."

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Me incliné y le besé con suavidad. Esperaba que fuese rápido, pero él tenía otros planes para mí. Me acercó más a él y profundizó el beso, presionando nuestros labios con más fuerza. Jadeé con sorpresa. Edward aprovechó para saborear mi lengua. Podía saborear el café en su aliento. Nunca me había gustado mucho, pero era tolerable. De repente recordé la ropa y me forcé a separarme.

"Realmente no creo que debamos arrugar mi ropa," suspiré, apoyando mi frente contra la suya. "¡No quiero cambiarme otra vez! Además, necesitas vestirte."

"Escoge algo por mí," suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

"Sé que probablemente tu visión está borrosa, Tutor-boy, pero no soy Alice," me reí.

"Sólo coge algo que me hayas visto puesto que te guste. Por favor."

"Vale, pero sólo porque todavía no estás despierto del todo. ¡No te acostumbres a que te elija la ropa! Odio escoger la mía."

"¡Sí, señora!" se rió por lo bajo.

Fui hasta su armario y encontré los vaqueros negros y la camiseta color granate que se puso en Navidad. Los saqué y los dejé en la cama a su lado. "Ahí tienes."

Abrió un ojo y miró la ropa a su lado. "Perfecto, Bella. Gracias."

"Ahora tienes que vestirte," dije, cogiéndoles las manos.

Edward gimió, pero me dejó levantarle. Sujetó mis manos con fuerza, mirándome a los ojos. Me alegraba ver que sus ojos no estaban tan rojos como antes.

"Isabella, nunca más vamos a tener una noche así."

"Te lo prometo, Edward. Odio verte tan agotado y saber que es mi culpa."

Movió una mano. "Nadie tiene la culpa, Bella. Pasó y vamos a asegurarnos de que no vuelve a pasar... juntos. No hay que culparse, cariño."

Le besé en la mejilla y fui hasta el sofá para que no tuviera más excusas para no vestirse. Cogí el trabajo que había estado repasando y empecé a leerlo mientras le esperaba. Iba por el último párrafo cuando habló.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó.

Levanté un dedo, dejándole saber que no había acabado. Acabé con las últimas frases y le miré. Había conseguido estar extremadamente presentable. Incluso con la falta de sueño, era pecaminosamente atractivo.

"Está muy bien," le dije. "Realmente me dan ganas de buscar sus CDs en tu colección y escucharlos."

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo sus CDs?"

"No podrías escribir con tanta pasión sobre su estilo de música si no la hubieras oído de primera mano."

"Eres extremadamente observadora, Bella. Creo que realmente serías una profesora de Inglés excelente. ¿Has considerado antes el nivel universitario? Los estudiantes son más serios y no habrá tijeras cerca."

"¡Ja, ja, Edward!" dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Nivel universitario, eh? La verdad es que no lo había considerado." Me reí por lo bajo. "¡Profesora Swan!"

"¡Oh, no!" dije, arrodillándose delante de mí. Me cogió la mano y la besó. "Para entonces, cariño, serás Profesora _Cullen_."

Sonreí ampliamente y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos fuertemente. "¡Me encanta como suena eso, Edward!" le solté y le besé en la punta de la nariz. "Siempre dices algo perfecto para hacerme sentir blandita por dentro."

Se rió y se levantó. "Venga, mi preciosa y blandita Bella. Vamos abajo para saludar al Club de Jardinería."

Me cogió el brazo y lo entrelazó con el suyo. Bajamos las escaleras y entramos en el salón. Algunas de las mujeres ya habían llegado y estaban allí, hablando. Esme levantó la mirada y nos vio.

"¡Ahí estáis!" Esme nos indicó que nos acercásemos. "Venid aquí un momento."

Edward me guió hasta allí. Empecé a sonrojarme enseguida.

"Lacy, Shelly, Genevieve, recordáis a mi hijo, Edward. Esta preciosa mujer que está con él es Bella. Cariño, enséñales tu anillo," dijo Esme con voz alegre.

Me sonrojé todavía más y extendí la mano izquierda tímidamente.

Esme se inclinó hacia sus amigas comos si fuera a susurrarles. "Edward dice que sólo es una promesa, pero si me lo preguntáis, es un anillo de compromiso."

"Madre," dijo Edward. Estaba sonriendo, pero su tono de voz era feroz.

"Edward, lleva a Bella a la cocina y coged algo de comer. Después puedes tocar para nosotras. El resto del club estará aquí para entonces," dijo Esme.

Llevé a Edward a la cocina antes de que pudiese decirle algo más a su madre. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, empecé a soltar risitas. "¡Guau! ¡Tu madre es algo más!"

"Esa es una manera de decirlo," dijo enfurruñado.

Le rodeé con los brazos y me apoyé contra él mientras se apoyaba contra el mostrador. "¿Qué te pasa? No es como si dijese algo que no fuera verdad."

"Estaba haciéndote pasar vergüenza," contestó.

"¿Qué?" me reí. "¿Crees que tenía vergüenza de ser presentada como tu posible prometida? ¡Eres tan tonto, Edward! Tenía vergüenza porque todo el mundo estaba _mirándome_. Odio ser el centro de atención. ¡Ya sabes eso! Tu madre puede presentarme como quiera. Todo lleva a lo mismo... Te amo a ti y sólo a ti y siempre estaré contigo."

Su sonrisa era impresionando. "No creo que pueda oír eso suficientemente, Bella."

"Bueno, entonces permíteme que lo diga otra vez. Te amo _a ti_ y sólo _a ti_ y siempre estaré _contigo_."

Se inclinó y me besó con tiernamente. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por amarme como me amas. Me haces sentir que soy el hombre con más suerte del mundo."

"Sólo te devuelvo el amor que me das." Le solté y señalé la cafetera. "Si necesitas más cafeína, tu madre ha hecho café. Si no, te sugiero un refresco, y por favor, coge uno para mí. Voy a coger algo para que comamos."

Asintió y fue hasta la cafetera. Cogí dos platos y nos serví el desayuno. Edward se sentó, dejando un refresco delante de mí. Me sorprendió que hubiese escogido beber más café. Comimos en silencio en la mesa de la cocina. Parecía más despierto con cada sorbo de café. Cuando acabamos, fuimos al fregadero juntos, para lavar y secar nuestros platos. Me sentía juguetona así que me incliné y le di en la cadera con la mía. Sonrió con malicia y repitió mi acción. Solté una risita mientras se lo hacía otra vez.

"Sabes, probablemente es mala idea hacer esto," se rió por lo bajo mientras me daba por segunda vez. "Con tu torpeza, ¡probablemente acabarás con la cadera rota o algo así!"

"¡Hey!" grité. "No he tenido un accidente desde lo del tobillo, que ocurrió porque me asustaste."

"¡Que ocurrió porque tuviste un accidente y te cubriste de harina!" contestó.

"¡Sí, sí!" dije, moviendo la mano. "Hora de volver allí. ¿Y cuánta gente hay en el club?"

"Veinte o más," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Casi me ahogué! ¡Veinte o más personas mirándome fijamente! ¡Qué mañana! Respiré hondo y cogí el brazo de Edward para apoyarme.

Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. "No te separes de mí y estarás bien. Si dejas que mi madre te aleje de mí, no puedo asegurar tu seguridad."

"¡Gracias!" murmuré mientras salíamos de la cocina. Claramente me parecía que había más de veinte personas mientras contemplábamos la habitación del piano y el salón.

Edward fue hasta su piano, llevándome con él. Me senté a su lado en el banco mientras se preparaba para tocar.

Se giró hacia mí y me dijo en voz baja, "Esta primera composición es algo que escribí para mi madre."

Se concentró en las teclas y empezó a tocar. Estaba cautivada por como sus dedos volaban elegantemente sobre las teclas. Tenía tanto talento y era demasiado modesto para darse cuenta de lo especial que era su habilidad para la música.

"¡Oh, Edward ha empezado a tocar!" anunció Esme. "Vamos a la otra habitación."

Escuché susurros y entonces Esme habló otra vez.

"La preciosa mujer que hay a su lado es Bella. Es una adición a nuestra familia muy importante. Es una mujer muy prometedora y comparte con Edward su amor por la música. Quizás podamos convencerla para que toque para nosotras cuando él acabe."

Agarré con la mano el muslo de Edward. Le escuché riéndose entre dientes.

"Respira, Bella. Sólo lo empeorarás si te desmayas ahora," se rió por lo bajo.

Y por supuesto, tan pronto como Edward dejó de tocar, Esme me estaba dando mi guitarra. Le dirigí a Edward una mirada asesina cuando empezó a reírse otra vez. Parecía que iba a levantarse, así que le agarré con fuerza de la muñeca.

Sonreí para las invitadas mientras le decía entre dientes. "¡No te muevas de ahí, Tutor-boy!"

Levantó una ceja, pero no se movió.

Le solté la muñeca. Edward, ¿qué debería tocar?"

"Lo que quieras."

Sabía que nunca conseguiría hacerlo mirando a las mujeres a mi alrededor. Me giré en el banco, sujetando mi guitarra de forma más cómoda. Levanté la cabeza y miré a Edward a los ojos. Si me concentraba en él, podía bloquear la multitud a mi alrededor.

Toqué la primera nota mientas respiraba hondo. La confianza que siempre me entraba tras la primera nota apareció. Mis dedos se movían sobre las cuerdas hábilmente y la voz me salió bonita y clara.

_I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_But I do love you, but I do love you_

_I don't like to see a sky painted gray_

_And I don't like when nothing's going my way_

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues_

_But I do love you, but I do love you_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me_

_The way you lay your head_

_Upon my shoulder when you sleep_

_And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do, oh I do_

_And I don't like to turn the radio on_

_Just to find I missed my favorite song_

_And I don't like to be the one with the news_

_But I do love you, but I do love you_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me_

_The way you lay your head_

_Upon my shoulder when you sleep_

_And I love to kiss you in the rain_

_I love everything you do, oh I do_

_And I don't like to be alone in the night_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes_

_But I do love you but I do love you_

_But I do love you but I do love you (LeAnn Rimes – But I do Love You)_

Dejé que el último acorde resonara un poco antes de poner las manos sobre las cuerdas para parar el sonido. Edward se inclinó y me besó suavemente en la mejilla. Las mujeres empezaron a aplaudir y a decir lo bien que tocábamos Edward y yo.

Le acerqué a mí y le susurré al oído, "Sí que te amo."

"Y yo a ti," dijo, abrazándome con fuerza.

No me pidieron que tocase nada más, pero Edward acabó tocando durante una hora antes de que por fin Esme nos liberase. Subimos las escaleras corriendo antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión.

"Cierra esa puerta porque vamos a echarnos una siesta. ¡Y que Dios ayude al que intente despertarnos!" le dije, señalando la puerta.

Se rió por lo bajo mientras cerraba el pestillo. "Que sepas que Alice puede forzarla si quiere."

"Me lo imaginaba." Me quité la falda y la camiseta y me tumbé en la cama.

"¿Sin pijama?" preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Edward, ya me he cambiado de ropa lo suficiente por un día. Estoy demasiado cansada para preocuparme por eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa?"

"En absoluto," se rió por lo bajo, quitándose la ropa.

Se deslizó bajo las mantas y me rodeó con sus brazos. Los dos estábamos profundamente dormidos en pocos minutos.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento el retraso, pero tenía que acabar un trabajo de última hora sobre un libro. (Pepita Jiménez, os lo recomiendo)

Puede que me retrase más en actualizar, el ordenador me va demasiado lento y estoy pensando en formatearlo.

Actualizaré 'Entre el Amor y el Deber' el miércoles.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	54. 54E Hablando con Bella Parte 1

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Hablando con Bella – Parte 1: **

Me desperté cuando empezaron a llamar fuertemente a la puerta. Me giré y la miré con furia. No podía hacer mucho tiempo desde que cerré los ojos. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las tres de la tarde.

"¡Edward Anthony!" gritó Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¡No me obligues a forzar la puerta!"

Gemí mientras soltaba a Bella. Se giró, presionando la cara en mi almohada. Al menos uno de nosotros todavía dormía profundamente. Fui lentamente hasta la puerta y la abrí. Me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta, todavía no despierto del todo.

"Hola, Alice."

"¿Qué estáis haciendo todavía en la cama?" bramó.

Moví la mano. "¿Puedes hablar más bajo? Bella todavía está durmiendo."

"Ya es tarde, Edward. Creo que los dos habéis dormido suficiente."

"No dormimos mucho anoche, Alice. Por favor, danos un respiro."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Bella está bien?" Alice me empujó y entró en la habitación. Miró a Bella fijamente antes de girarse hacia mí. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Es demasiado observadora," me encogí de hombros. "Supuso que Jasper estaba buscando un apartamento para que Emmett pudiese mudarse. No le confirmé sus sospechas, pero no pareció necesitarlo. Acabó teniendo algunas pesadillas y decidió quedarse levantada."

"Estás apartando la mirada. ¿Qué estás escondiendo?"

Suspiré. A veces, odiaba lo unidos que estábamos Alice y yo. Prácticamente podía _ver_ todo lo que me pasase.

"Se levantó y se quedó delante de la ventana demasiado. Acabé teniendo que prepararle un baño caliente para que la temperatura de su cuerpo volviera a ser normal."

"¿Está enferma? ¡Podría haber cogido una neumonía!"

"Está bien. Está mañana cuando mamá nos llamó para conocer al Club desayunó mucho."

"¡Pero cerré tu puerta!"

"Y yo la abrí cuando fui a hacerle un té a Bella y a calentarle el pijama en mitad de la noche. No recuerdo haberla vuelto a cerrar."

"¡Pobrecito! Bella con pesadillas y después mamá cayendo sobre vosotros…"

"Bella tuvo su parte," dijo con una sonrisita. "Mamá la presentó al club e hizo que tocase para ellas."

"No me extraña que estuvieseis aquí durmiendo," Alice se rió por lo bajo. "¿Deberíamos planear otra noche? Si Bella tuvo una reacción tan mala por una sospecha, ¿qué va a hacer por la verdad?"

"Creo que podía habérselo tomado mejor si hubiese sabido las circunstancias exactas. Odia no tener las cosas decididas. Es como si tener un plan de ataque le da fuerzas."

Alice miró a Bella mientras dormía, pensando lo que acababa de decir. "Sí que duerme profundamente."

"Sólo cuando está cansada o después de hablar en sueños."

"Es muy mono que sepas todo eso de ella," Alice sonrió.

"¡Confía en mí, Ali! Apenas sé cosas sobre ella." Me pasé las manos por el pelo, mirando fijamente a mi Bella durmiente. "Me sorprende constantemente. Tengo la sensación de que sin importar los años que pasemos juntos, nunca entenderé completamente como funciona su mente."

"¿Y qué hacemos esta noche, hermanito?"

"Necesitas bajar y hablar con Emmett. Necesita contárselo ya y dejarle el resto de la noche para pensarlo y aceptarlo mientras él esté aquí. Me dijo que cuando se fue a la universidad solía visitarla todas las noches de los viernes. Quizás puede escoger un día para que los seis quedemos, también puede decirle eso. Voy a despertarla y nos arreglaremos para tu maratón de películas."

"¡Mañana cuando salga de clase la llevaré de compras. ¡Apuesto a que eso la anima!"

"Lo dudo," me reí. "¡A Bella todavía no le gustan las compras!"

"¡Le gustarán! ¡No te preocupes!" dijo Alice, dándome unas palmaditas en la mejilla. "Voy a hablar con Emmett. Estoy siendo muy generosa, Edward. No te aproveches. Tenéis media ahora para estar abajo."

"Gracias, Ali," contesté, abrazando a mi hermana.

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Recuerda lo que he dicho!" me advirtió Alice, mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta de nuevo con el pestillo, por si acaso. Me senté al lado de Bella. Le moví el pelo y la besé en la frente. Una sonrisa le apareció en sus preciosos labios.

"Bella."

Se estiró y bostezó, recordándome a un gato. Me reí entre dientes.

"¿Estás despierta?"

Bella se puso boca abajo, escondiendo la cara en mi almohada. "No," murmuró. "Tú tampoco deberías estarlo."

"Tenemos que ver un maratón de películas. Todos los demás ya están abajo."

"¡Películas!"

Me reí y delicadamente la cogí en brazos. Suspiró y abrió los ojos, mirándome.

"Estás decidido a hacerme salir de esta cama, ¿no, Tutor-boy?"

"Órdenes de Alice," me reí por lo bajo. "Sabes que debemos obedecer."

"Sí, pero no tiene que gustarme."

"Creo que estoy loco," solté.

"¿Qué?" se rió Bella.

"Te amo tanto que incluso te amo recién levantada y gruñona."

"¡Estás loco!" Bella se rió entre dientes.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, simplemente mirándonos y sujetándonos el uno al otro.

"¿Y todo el mundo está aquí?"

Asentí.

"Nunca me he puesto tanta ropa en un día. ¡Pero esta vez! Voy a ponerme mi pantalón de chándal y una de tus camisetas y no me importa si Alice me mira de mala manera."

"Creo que lo entenderá, cariño."

"¡Se lo has contado!" gritó Bella, incorporándose y mirándome fijamente.

"No sabía que no debía hacerlo."

"Bueno, no… no es… es que no quiero que se lo cuente a Emmett," suspiró Bella.

"He confiando en Alice durante mucho tiempo, Bella. Te lo aseguro, no se lo contará a Emmett. No se lo contó la última vez."

"¿También sabe eso?" preguntó Bella mientras se subía en mi regazo.

"Sí, cariño. Ella fue la que me convenció de que tenía que hablar contigo."

"Nunca se le notó que lo supiera."

"Como he dicho, se puede confiar en ella." La besé en la cabeza y la abracé con fuerza. "Vamos a vestirnos. Apuesto a que Alice tiene pizza abajo."

"Eso suena bien. Vale, tú ganas. Ya me levanto de la cama."

Me reí mientras la dejaba en el suelo. "Gracias por colaborar."

"No te acostumbres," Bella se rió por lo bajo, mientras iba hasta nuestro armario.

Como había dicho, se puso un pantalón de chándal celeste con una de mis camisetas blancas. Yo me puse unos vaqueros cómodos y mi camiseta gris. Bella se hizo una cola y bajamos juntos las escaleras.

"¡Ahí está la enana!" dijo Emmett mientras entrábamos en el salón. "¡Ya no va a ver más discotecas para ti! ¡Has dormido todo el día siguiente!"

"¡Ja, ja, Emmett!" contestó Bella con las manos en las caderas.

"¡He oído que te han presentado al Club de Jardinería! ¿Te ha gustado?" preguntó Emmett.

"No," dijo Bella, dándome un abrazo a Emmett. "Esme me hizo tocar para ellas."

"Por eso me alegro de no tener ningún talento especial," dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa. "Rose y yo sólo tuvimos que estar allí y ser guapos."

"¡No te preocupes!" Jasper se rió por lo bajo. "Eres especial por dentro, Emmett."

Bella soltó a su hermano y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿A ti también te presentó?"

"¡Sip!" Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Esme presenta a todos sus _niños_," dijo Rose, haciendo unas comillas en el aire. "Nos presentó a Jasper, a Emmett y a mí. Y hoy, tú también eres del club."

"¿Cómo te presentó exactamente?" preguntó Alice, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

Bella les sonrió con malicia. "Como un importante adición a la familia. Hizo que enseñase mi anillo y lo llamó un anillo de compromiso."

"¡Joder, Bella!" gimió Emmett. "¿Quieres que me dé un ataque?"

"¡Lo dijo Esme, no yo!" se rió Bella. "Oh, Alice. Quería daros la enhorabuena a ti y a Jasper. Edward me ha contado lo del apartamento."

"Gracias, Bella. ¿Vendrás de compras conmigo mañana por la tarde? Hay algunas cosas que estoy pensando en comprar y me gustaría saber tu opinión," dijo Alice.

"¿Ropa no, verdad?" preguntó Bella con cautela.

"Ropa no," Alice se rió por lo bajo. "Sólo cosas para la casa. ¡Lo juro!"

"¡Me encantaría, Alice!" contestó Bella. "Y Rose también debería venir."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rose, acercándose a Bella y Alice.

"Bueno, ahora que Jasper se muda, estoy segura de que querrás arreglar tu casa y hacer sitio para Emmett. Dudo que muchos de sus mueblen estén tan bien como para sacarlos de su cuarto."

"Pero yo creía…" Tartamudeó Rose.

"Nadie me lo ha dicho," contestó Bella, moviendo la mano. "Pero tengo razón, ¿no?"

Emmett se acercó y le dio otro abrazo a Bella. "Bella, sabes que te quiero mucho."

"Lo sé, Emmett. Pero ya no soy una niña y tú tampoco."

"Sabes que la puerta de Rosie está siempre abierta para ti, ¿verdad?" preguntó Emmett, con la cara de Bella entre sus grandes manos. "¿Sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento si necesitas algo?"

Bella asintió lentamente.

"Tendremos que hablar de lo que quieres hacer con la casa."

"¿Cuándo vas a mudarte?" preguntó Bella.

Me acerqué por detrás y la rodeé con los brazos. Quería que supiera que estaba justo aquí para ella.

"Me imagino que el fin de semana que viene. Jasper iba a alquilar un camión y pacería más inteligente hacerlo todo de una vez en vez de alquilar otro más tarde," explicó Emmett.

"¿A qué vienes esas caras tan largas, niños?" preguntó mi madre, mientras entraba por la puerta principal.

"Sólo estábamos contándole a Bella lo de las mudanzas," contestó Jasper.

"No sé por qué tenéis esas caras tan largas. Jasper y Alice tendrán el piso, Rose y Emmett tendrán la casa de Rose y Bella estará aquí con nosotros. No entiendo por qué os ponéis tan nerviosos las pocas veces que decidís ser adultos," regañó mi madre.

"¿Qué?" dijimos Bella y yo.

Mi madre se rió entre dientes. "Se me olvidó que estabais durmiendo mientras Alice y yo hablábamos. Y antes de que se me olvide, Bella, mi club te adora a ti y a tu encantadora voz. Espero que el próximo mes también estés allí con Edward."

"Um… vale, sí," dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Pero podemos volver de nuevo a la primera parte?"

Mi madre se rió mientras se acercaba a Bella. "Carlisle y yo hablamos y no queremos que te quedes sola en tu casa. Y la verdad, todavía no estamos listos para dejar que Edward se vaya. ¡Así que te mudarás aquí con nosotros! Eso si quieres, claro."

"Yo… ¿estás segura?" preguntó Bella, arrugando la nariz.

"¡Segurísima, querida!" dijo mi madre riéndose.

Bella se separó de mí y abrazó a mi madre con fuerza. "Muchísimas gracias, Esme. Tú y Carlisle sois demasiado buenos conmigo."

Mi madre sonrió y acarició el pelo de Bella. "Te mereces toda la amabilidad, Bella. Aprecias todo lo que se hace por ti aunque otros simplemente lo esperen. Estoy bastante segura de que si la situación fuera al contrario, harías lo mismo por alguien más." Mi madre soltó a Bella y nos miró a todos. "Niños, vuestro padre va a llevarme a cenar. Disfrutad del maratón de películas. Emmett, espero que la casa esté entera cuando vuelva."

"Sí, Esme," dijo Emmett riéndose por lo bajo.

"Pasáoslo bien," dijo mi madre mientras subía las escaleras.

"Bueno, mira eso, Enana," dijo Emmett, despeinándola. "Ahora ni siquiera necesitas una excusa para meterte en la cama de Eddie."

Alice y Rose se rieron en voz baja. Jasper sonrió. Bella y yo intercambiamos sonrisas malignas.

"Edward mencionó que había pizza," dijo Bella con esperanza.

"¡Sí!" dijo Alice animadamente. "¡Y una especial sólo para ti, Bella!"

Todos nos sentamos en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa del comedor, pasándonos las cajas de pizza hasta que todo el mundo tenía algunos trozos. Bella estaba feliz con su monstruosa pizza de salchichas con piña. Me reí entre dientes mientras Jasper y Emmett hacían muecas al ver a Bella comerse un trozo. Alice trajo refrescos para todos.

"No está tan mal," les dije al ver que seguían mirando a Bella.

Me miraron y me encogí de hombros. "Bella me pidió que la probara."

"¿Haces todo lo que te pide?" preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa engreída.

"¿Y tienes que preguntarlo?" bromeó Jasper.

"Dejad de actuar como si no hicieseis todo lo que Alice y yo os pedimos," les regañó Rose.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con la casa, Emmett?" preguntó Bella.

Emmett hizo como que estaba pensando mientras se bebía casi todo su refresco de un trago. Lentamente bajó la lata, todavía mirando a Bella. "Bueno…"

"No deberías pagar las facturas si no estás viviendo allí," interrumpió Bella. "Y la verdad es que ahora mismo me gusta no tener que trabajar así que no tengo dinero para las facturas. No creo que necesites aguantar a arrendatarios. Así que quizás deberíamos pensar en venderla."

"No sé, Enana. ¿Y qué pasa con todas las cosas que hay allí?" preguntó Emmett.

"Bueno, todos los muebles y esas cosas deberíamos tirarlos," dijo Bella. "Se caen a trozos y son demasiado viejos para arreglarlos. Siempre hemos hablado de limpiar la habitación de mamá y papá y donar las cosas. Podrías hacer eso, especialmente sí vas a tener un camión. Los cuadros y los álbumes podemos repartírnoslos y después sólo tenemos nuestras cosas personales."

"Bella, ¿dormiste algo anoche?" preguntó Emmett. Su enfado se hacía claro en su tono.

Bella no habló ni se movió.

"Bella." Emmett se levantó del suelo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermana. "Fuera. Ahora."

"No," susurró Bella, bajando la cabeza para mirar el suelo.

"No te he preguntado si querías, Isabella. Ven fuera conmigo," dijo Emmett, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No quiero hablar ahora mismo, Emmett," dijo Bella, todavía con la cara escondida.

"No te he preguntado lo que querías. Vamos a hablar de esto. No me hagas hablar delante de todo el mundo," advirtió Emmett.

Llegados a ese punto me levanté del suelo. No iba a dejar que esto se nos fuera de las manos. Los dos tenían un carácter muy fuerte y dirían cosas que no querían decir. "Emmett, si no quiere hablar…"

"Edward, estaré esperando… Tienes cinco minutos para convencerla de que venga fuera. Después de eso, voy a entrar y si pasa vergüenza, o sea cual sea la razón por la que no quiere hablar conmigo, eso es lo que hay," dijo Emmett. Salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

"Bella, ven a la cocina conmigo." Le extendí una mano.

La cogió y se levantó, sin levantar la cabeza en ningún momento. La llevé hasta la cocina, asegurándome de cerrar la puerta tras nosotros. La cogí entre mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente.

"Bella, ¿por qué no quieres hablar con Emmett?"

"Quiere hablar de mis pesadillas, Edward."

"¿Y?"

"Y no quiero hablar con él de ellas."

"¿Por qué no, Bella? Me dijiste que él ya lo sabía y que solías dormir en su habitación cuando las tenías. ¿Por qué eres tan reacia ahora?"

"Porque…"

"Bella, ¿he mencionado que odio cuando dejas de hablar?"

"No," dijo, riéndose por lo bajo, presionado más su cara contra mi camiseta.

"¿Entonces por qué te niegas a hablar con tu hermano?"

"Tengo miedo," murmuró.

"¿De qué, cariño?"

"¿Y si se auto convence de que tiene que quedarse conmigo? Nunca podría perdonarme si su relación con Rose se estropea por culpa de _mis_ pesadillas."

"Te preocupas demasiado."

"Mira como ha reaccionado hasta ahora por cosa pequeñas, ¡como la ropa de discoteca! ¡Y después está la otra noche!"

"Se siente un poco protector contigo, Bella. Te quiere."

"Ya lo sé, Edward. Y eso es lo que me da miedo. No es racional cuando se comporta así."

"¿Hay algo que puedo hacer para convencerte de que hables con él?"

"Ven conmigo," suplicó, tanto con sus ojos como con su voz.

Me separé un poco para que me mirase a la cara. "¿No crees que deberíais estar solos?"

"No. Has tenido que aguantar mis sueños durante casi seis semanas. Esto también te concierne. Además, si tengo que hablar de mis sueños cuando no quiero, entonces al menos hablaremos de ellos _como_ yo quiera."

"Bella…" suspiré.

"No te estoy pidiendo que hables por mí, Edward. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que estés allí para mí."

Era una petición sencilla… pero ¿cuál era la elección correcta? ¿Mandarla sola y esperar lo mejor o estar a su lado y apoyarla en silencio? ¿Qué reacción tendría Emmett en mi presencia? Sacudí la cabeza, dándome cuenta que estaba a punto de cometer el mismo error que ayer. Las palabras de Bella volvieron a mi mente, mostrándome exactamente cual sería mi elección… Sólo había dos personar en nuestra relación y Emmett no era una de ellas.

"Que conste, cariño, creo que te estás poniendo nerviosa por nada. Pero iré contigo."

"Gracias, Edward," suspiró, abrazándome con fuerza.

Se separó y me sonrió. Me dio la mano y fuimos hasta la puerta principal juntos. La abrí, pero la detuve antes de que saliera.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído. "Controla tu genio, Isabella."

Asintió con la cabeza.

Salimos juntos al porche mientras cerraba la puerta tras nosotros. Estaba un poco aprensivo mientras salíamos, todavía inseguro de si mi elección había sido la correcta... Pero al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones, no podía negarle nada a Bella… nunca.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento mucho el retraso. Como suelo tardar una semana en traducir, esperad el siguiente para el martes que viene.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	55. 55B Hablando con Bella Parte 2

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Hablando con Bella – Parte 2:**

"Controla tu genio, Isabella," susurró Edward antes de que saliésemos por la puerta.

Asentí, esperando poder hacerlo. Levanté la mirada y vi a Emmett sentado en el columpio del porche. Edward me apretó la mano y me besó en la mejilla antes de soltarme. Fue hasta el lado contrario del porche, y se apoyó contra la barandilla.

Me mordí el labio mientras me acercaba lentamente a Emmett. Se movió, haciéndome sitio para que me sentara. Me senté y miré fijamente el camino de entrada. Todavía no estaba lista para mirarle.

"Quiero hablar a solas contigo, Bella," dijo Emmett.

"Tú y yo somos los únicos que van a hablar, Emmett," le dije.

"Entonces dile a Edward que se vaya dentro," ordenó.

"No. Quiero que esté aquí. Sabe todo lo de mis sueños y por lo que estoy pasando."

"Bella."

"Emmett, te quiero. Aprecio lo que estás intentando hacer, por muy equivocado que sea."

"Isabella…" empezó Emmett.

"Emmett," interrumpió Edward. "No voy a moverme de aquí. Pero tampoco te interrumpiré a menos que sea totalmente necesario."

"¿Por qué iba a ser necesario?" gruñó Emmett.

"Porque no piensas muy claramente cuando estás en el modo sobre-protector," le dije a mi hermano. "Costilla magullada… la otra noche… ¿escuchas alguna campana?"

"Vale," cedió Emmett. "Edward puede quedarse siempre y cuando seas completamente sincera conmigo, Bella. Y dicho eso, supongo que por tu aspecto y por haberte negado a contestarme antes, no dormiste anoche," dijo, esforzándose para mantener la voz en calma.

"Dormí algo," contesté, mirando rápidamente a Edward. Él estaba mirando los árboles, pero sabía que estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

No quería mentir a mi hermano, pero tampoco quería que se preocupase por mí. Este era mi problema. Era mi culpa por no pensar que todavía me quedaban meses con mi hermano. Tenía sentido que se mudara con Rosalie. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había pensado que no mudaría hasta después de la boda. No iba a estropear su relación con Rose. Se lo debía.

"¿Cuánto es algo?" me espetó.

"¡No lo sé, Emmett!" salté. "No estaba mirando el reloj," dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me callé al instante, mordiéndome la lengua. Miré otra vez a Edward. Estaba sacudiendo un poquito la cabeza, advirtiéndome sobre mi genio.

"Edward tuvo que quedarse levantado contigo. No parece estar mucho mejor que tú," dijo Emmett, señalando a Edward con el pulgar.

"Durante un rato, sí," contesté.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No le desperté al principio," me encogí de hombros. "Me regañó por eso."

"Bien," suspiró. "Me ahorra tiempo. Eres demasiado cabezota para tu propio bien, Isabella. Tienes a todas estas personas que te quieren y que quieren ser tus amigos y nunca les pides ayudas. De hecho, prácticamente intentas huir de eso."

"Es que no me siento bien con eso. Me da la sensación de que estoy siendo egoísta."

"No es egoísta si aceptas ayuda cuando te la ofrecen, y sólo la pides cuando la necesitas."

"Pero siempre me la están ofreciendo."

"¡Porque nunca la pides!" bramó.

Vi que Edward se movía un poco y rápidamente le negué con la cabeza. Emmett estaba bien, aunque enfadado.

Mi hermano apretó los puños y respiró hondo. "Lo siento. Estoy intentando no gritar. No estoy enfadado contigo, Bella. Estoy enfadado conmigo. Debería haber hablado contigo anoche antes de irme. Quizás no habrías tenido una noche tan mala si hubieses tenido algunas respuestas. Sé que te gusta tenerlo todo planeado. Sé que tus pesadillas vuelven cuando las cosas cambian."

"Sí, bueno, estoy empezando a aprender que no es posible hacer planes seguros cuando hay más de una persona en tu vida; especialmente si una de ellas es Alice."

Se rió y me abrazó con fuerza. "Estás aprendiendo rápido, Squirt. ¿Puedo preguntarte que es lo que te está preocupando tanto?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No creía que sería tan pronto. Es que era muy agradable con Rose y Edward y tú y yo todos juntos en la casa."

"Tenías una escayola, Bella. Las casas de Edward y Rose tienen muchas escaleras. Sabíamos que estarías más cómoda en casa. Pero tenías que saber que los dos necesitarían volver a sus casas."

"Lo sabía… es que no creía que fueras a irte _con _Rose."

"Bella, si esto es demasiado… si necesitas que me quede en casa contigo un tiempo para que no tengas pesadillas, lo haré."

"¡No, Emmett! Ya te has sacrificado suficiente por mí," le dije, cogiendo su enorme mano entre las mías. "Renunciaste a mucho para venir a casa y cuidad de mí. No quiero alejarte de Rose. La quieres y deberías estar con ella."

"Yo también te quiero, Bella."

"Lo sé. Aunque estaré bien. Y no te vas muy lejos. Sé como llegar a casa de Rose."

"Está bien. Y los dos estaremos aquí tanto como siempre. La cena del domingo y todo eso," se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Vas a echarme de menos, Emmett?" pregunté, escondiendo la cara en su camiseta. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero realmente necesitaba oír la respuesta.

Emmett me alejó un poco y me sujetó por lo hombros. "¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué si voy a echarte de menos? ¡Joder, Bella!" Mi hermano sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca te has visto claramente. Siempre te sonrojas y te giras e ignoras cuando otras personas intentan decirte lo que ven. ¿Sabes por qué nunca he llevado chicas a casa en estos últimos cinco años?"

"Estabas siendo considerado," contesté al instante, segura de mi respuesta.

"No, Isabella. ¡No había conocido a alguien que mereciera conocerte! Rose es la primera y la única chica que sentí que era lo suficientemente buena para conocerte."

Empecé a llorar con fuerza y Emmett me abrazó contra su pecho. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así? Yo sólo era su hermana pequeña.

"Venga, enana. Sabes que no aguanto las lágrimas."

"¿Pero cómo puedes estar hablando en serio?"

"Bella," se rió por lo bajo. "Edward tiene razón. ¡Eres absurda! Eres la persona más lista, amable, valiente y leal que he conocido en mis veinticinco años de vida en este planeta. Eres sincera, te esfuerzas, y te ganas todo lo que recibes. Nunca esperas que te tiendan la mano o te elogien. También da la casualidad de que eres la hermana más guay que un chico podría esperar tener."

Resoplé, limpiándome los ojos. Levanté la mirada y vi a Edward sonriéndome.

Emmett se dio cuenta y dijo. "Para serte totalmente sincero, siento que debería ser el que se preocupe, creo que ahora que tienes a Edward ya no vas a necesitar a tu hermano mayor."

Abracé a mi hermano fuertemente. "Siempre te necesitaré, Em."

"Siempre estaré aquí, Bella. Simplemente pasaré el tiempo en casa de Rosie."

"Estoy segura de que será una experiencia educativa fantástica para ella," me reí entre dientes.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Bueno, contigo allí, ¡podrá tener experiencia de primera mano en criar niños!" bromeé.

"¿Te crees que eres graciosa, no?" preguntó Emmett mientras me agarraba los costados y empezaba a hacerme cosquillas.

Grité y me reí al mismo tiempo, intentando moverme para que me soltara.

"¡Graciosa y pequeña Bella!"

"¡Para, Em!" grité. "¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!"

Dejó de hacerme cosquillas y sin mi ruido, podíamos oír a otras personas riéndose. Nos giramos y vimos a los demás en la puerta, observándonos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emmett.

"Sonaba como si la estuvieras matando," dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Aw!" dijo Emmett, abrazándome por el cuello y despeinándome. "Nunca podría matar a la enana. No sabría que hacer sin ella."

"Lo mismo digo, hermano oso," me reí por lo bajo, intentando salir por debajo de su brazo.

"¿Podemos ver las películas ahora, por favor?" gritó Alice.

"¡Acción primero!" gritó Emmett, mientras se levantaba de un salto.

Intenté levantarme, pero me empujó de nuevo sobre el columpio.

"¡Osos antes que enanos!" se rió mientras iba corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

Vi como se quitaban de su camino. La puerta se cerró y Edward vino y se sentó a mi lado. Extendió los brazos y me subí en su regazo, no sólo dejándole que me consolara, si no también dejándome disfrutarlo por una vez, también. Emmett tenía razón… esto no era egoísta. Esto era ser querida.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró.

Asentí. "No entiendo exactamente como me ve, pero me siento aliviada al saber que ha escuchado lo que he dicho. Me alegra que vaya a mudarse con Rose. Es lo correcto para él. Y nadie se lo merece más."

La puerta se abrió y Rose salió. Sonrió a Edward mientras se acercaba. Se apoyó contra la barandilla y parecía estar buscando lo que decir.

"¿Qué te trae aquí fuera, Rose?" pregunté, sonriéndole, intentando aliviar su aprehensión.

"Esperaba poder hablar contigo," contestó, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Habla," le dije. Miró a Edward y moví la mano. "No te preocupes por él," dije, guiñándole. "Imagina que Tutor-boy es una estatua de mármol de un dios griego. ¡No puede oír ni hablar!"

Los dos se rieron en voz baja. Entonces Rose asintió, llegando a algún tipo de acuerdo interno.

"¿Por qué ha tenido Emmett que salir?" preguntó.

"La verdad es que estaba siendo bueno, si puedes creerlo. Tengo pesadillas. Estaba intentando que no tuviese que hablar de ellas delante de todos."

"¿Todo el tiempo?"

"No. Sólo cuando hay mucho estrés o muchos cambios. Empezaron la noche que mis padres murieron."

"¿Las has estado teniendo todo este tiempo? ¿Desde que nos conociste?"

"No, Rose. No ha sido tan malo. Tuve un periodo malo después de Navidad. Edward y yo hablamos y dejé de tenerlas. Pero entonces anoche…"

"¿Por eso Emmett te preguntó si habías dormido algo?"

"Sí."

"Bella, ¿puedo hacer algo para que dejes de tener pesadillas?"

"No. Simplemente tengo que superar mi miedo. Pero quiero que sepas que significa mucho para mí que lo preguntes."

"Vas a ser mi cuñada pequeña, Bella."

"Eso suena bien," me reí por lo bajo.

"Bella, si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor ven a verme. No lo dudes ni un segundo," dijo Rose.

"Gracias, Rose."

Me besó en la frente y volvió a la casa. Giré la cara hacia la camiseta de Edward y respiré hondo.

Mi vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Emmett estaba comprometido y se iba a mudar. Alice iba a vivir con Jasper. Por algún milagro, yo iba a vivir con Edward. La vida estaba cambiando constantemente… iba a tener que aceptarlo y dejar de tener miedo de eso.

"¿En qué estás pensando, cariño?" susurró Edward.

"Estoy pensando que necesito aceptar que aunque Emmett vaya a mudarse con Rose eso no significa que le esté perdiendo. Estoy pensando que te quiero mucho. Y estoy pensando que aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí en tus brazos, más vale que entremos antes de que Alice salga a buscarnos."

"Creo que tienes razón," se rió entre dientes mientras nos levantábamos. Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y entramos juntos en la casa. Nos quedamos con uno de los sofás. Edward me sostuvo contra su pecho con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"En honor de la enana, nuestra primera película de la noche es _The Transporter_," anunció Emmett.

"¡Gracias, Em!" dije, sonriéndole.

Alice puso el DVD y conectó los altavoces de sonido envolvente.

"Oh, dios, dios…" dijo Rose, abanicándose con la mano cuando vio al protagonista sentado en un coche.

"Puedo ver por qué a Bella le gusta esta película," Alice se rió por lo bajo.

Me puse colorada y Edward se dio cuenta al instante.

"Creía que habías dicho que sólo estabas encaprichada de mí," me susurró al oído. Su tono era pícaro.

"Lo dije en serio. Pero eso no significa que no sea agradable a la vista," le susurré. Miré a Alice, levantando la voz. "¡Todavía no has visto nada! Espera hasta que empiece a pelearse con la gente… sin camiseta."

Guiñé a Alice. No estoy segura de la expresión que Edward tenía en la cara, pero tenía que ser graciosísima porque Alice me siguió el juego enseguida.

"¡Puedo imaginármelo sin camiseta ahora mismo y sí que parece delicioso!" dijo Alice con una sonrisa maligna.

"¿Es esa otra de las cosas que te gustaría tener cubiertas de chocolate, Alice?" pregunté.

"Posiblemente, Bella," Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

"Olvida el chocolate," dijo Rose. "Dame unas cuerdas, quizás unas esposas y veremos lo que podemos hacer."

"Dudo que tengas que preocuparte por que vaya a irse, Rose," me reí entre dientes. "Estoy segura de que querrá quedarse después de verte."

"Oh, no me preocupa que quiera irse. Es sólo que me gusta jugar con mis presas antes de disfrutarlas," contestó Rose.

"¡Estamos sentados justo aquí!" gritó Jasper, moviendo la mano entre Emmett y Edward.

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho que querrías hacerle eso a alguien más, Rosie," dijo Emmett enfurruñado.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" grité. Me tapé las orejas corriendo. "¡Demasiada información! ¡Demasiada información!"

"Bella, no pasa nada," dijo Edward, intentando quitarme las manos de las orejas. "Ha dejado de hablar. Te lo prometo."

"No me importa. ¡Ya he oído demasiado!" grité.

"Lo siento, enana. Se me olvidó dejarlo para menores de trece años. Se me había olvidado que vuestras virginales orejas están aquí," dijo Emmett.

Rose y Alice se cayeron una sobre la otra, riéndose como locas. Las miré fijamente, preguntándome si me querían muerta. Realmente no creía que este fuera el momento para que Emmett averiguase información nueva sobre mí.

"¡Vuelta a la película!" dijo Jasper fuertemente.

Alice y Rose se mandaron callar mientras me guiñaban. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Me giré para poder verle la cara a Edward. "¿Confidente experta?" pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No sé que bicho le ha picado. Quizás esta segura de que Emmett no lo averiguará."

"Sí, confiemos en todo lo que Alice piensa que pueda o no pueda pasar en el futuro."

"Tienes que admitirlo, tiene razón la mayoría del tiempo."

"¡Con demasiada frecuencia!"

"Aunque a veces es bueno que tenga razón. Como contigo y conmigo."

"Sí, eso está muy bien," dije, sonriéndole.

Se inclinó y me besó con ternura.

"Te amo, Edward."

"Te amo, Bella. Incluso si estás encaprichada del tío de la película."

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro. "¡Cuidado, Tutor-boy!"

Edward se rió por lo bajo mientras me abrazaba. Presioné la cara contra su cuello e inhalé. Era tan relajador y tan calmante como siempre. Empecé a quedarme dormida incluso antes de darme cuenta de que estaba cansada.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Os dije que lo tendría ayer, así que sólo me he retrasado un día. No está tan mal.

Decidme que os parece. R&R

Con lo del final puedo entender a Bella, aunque no tengo hermanos, la verdad es que no me gustaría saber que les gustan que los aten o esposen a la cama. Me moriría de vergüenza.


	56. 56E Elecciones

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Elecciones: **

Bella se quedó dormida apoyada contra mí antes de que empezara la primera película. La dejé dormir. Tenía una sorpresa para ella... algo que llevaba un tiempo queriendo enseñarle, pero nunca había encontrado la ocasión.

Estaba profundamente dormida. Emmett y Jasper ni siquiera estaban intentando mantenerse callados. Rose y Alice no podían evitar reírse de ellos, que estaban discutiendo sobre el argumento y los efectos especiales de las películas.

Los observé relacionándose, preguntándome con que frecuencia pasaría esto ahora que iban a vivir como parejas. Alice iba a estar en el centro de la ciudad y ese tipo de emoción probablemente la mantendría bastante ocupada durante un tiempo. Sería extraño no tenerla cerca, diciéndome que hacer y que ponerme.

Alice era una pesada, pero no podía quererla más. Pero había tomado la elección de mudarse con Jasper. Sabía que estaría bien; Jasper la quería y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Tendrían una vida maravillosa juntos. Con sus personalidades, estaba claro que nunca sería aburrida.

Jasper se había cansado de irse a casa sin Alice a su lado. Él no tenía ni idea de en lo que se había metido, dejándola a cargo de la decoración. Pero sabía que no importaba lo que Alice hiciera, Jasper diría que le encantaba. Él era así con Alice.

Rosalie también iba a vivir muchos cambios por su elección de vivir con Emmett. Ninguno de los dos cocinaba así que o tendrían que aprender, o tendrían que comer mucha comida rápida. Todos esas competiciones de video juegos que ponían nerviosa a mi madre probablemente serían en casa de Rose. Intenté imaginármela aguantando el ruido que acabábamos haciendo. Probablemente amenazaría todos nuestros coches para que nos comportásemos.

Emmett había tomado la elección de tener su propia vida separada de la de Bella. Estaba diciéndole que sentía que ella estaba lista ahora para ser una adulta. Dudé que Bella se sintiera realmente preparada. Él estaba tan emocionado por la idea de estar con Rose todo el tiempo… me pregunté si pensó mucho en cuánto echaría de menos a Bella. Sabía que ella lo había considerado mucho. Esperaba que Emmett sacara tiempo para ella, al menos durante algunos meses, sólo para ayudarla a acostumbrarse a no tenerle a su alrededor.

Y eso dejaba a Bella. La miré. Su cara estaba tan tranquila mientras se agarraba a mi camiseta, presionando la mejilla en mi pecho. Había tomado la elección de vivir aquí con mis padres y conmigo. Nunca podría explicarle cuanto significaba su elección para mí… cuanto _ella_ significaba para mí. Una parte de mí quería subir corriendo y empezar a hacerle sitio enseguida.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a mi madre dirigiéndose a la cocina. Separé los dedos de Bella de mi camiseta y me alejé de ella. Rápidamente crucé el salón y entré en la cocina. Mi madre estaba buscando algo en los cajones cuando entré.

"¿Mamá?"

Se giró, sorprendida tanto por mi voz como por mi saludo. "Edward. ¿Va todo bien?"

"Me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo."

"Siempre puedes hablar conmigo, Edward. ¿Por qué no salimos al porche?"

Asentí y fui hasta la puerta. La abrí, dejándola salir primero. La cerré tras nosotros y me senté a su lado en los escalones del porche.

Puso una mano en mi rodilla y me dio unas palmaditas. "Ha sido un gran día, ¿no?"

"Le dije a Alice que no creía que llegaría el día en el que entregaría su tarjeta de crédito y se mudaría," me reí por lo bajo.

"Espero que le dijeras cuanto la ibas a echar de menos, Edward."

"Lo sabe."

"Aún así, deberías decírselo. Estoy segura de que lo apreciará. Te quiere muchísimo, Edward. Algunos días, creo que le importa más tu felicidad que la suya."

"Eso es tu culpa, ya lo sabes," dije, empujándole en el hombro con el mío. "Tú eres la que le dijo que su trabajo era cuidar de mí."

"Tenía diez años y era tu primer día de colegio. Nunca se me ocurrió que lo convertiría en la misión de su vida."

"Alice nunca hace nada a medias, mamá. Tú de todo el mundo deberías saber eso."

"Eso le viene de mi familia," mi madre se rió en voz baja. "¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Bella."

"Es muy especial, Edward."

"Sí," dije, sonriendo tontamente. "Pero me sorprende que le ofrecieras vivir aquí. Nunca le hiciste esa oferta a Jasper."

"Rose y Jasper se necesitaban más de lo que tu hermana necesitaba pasar todo su tiempo libre con su novio. Cuando los hermanos se encuentran en la posición de tenerse sólo el uno al otro, afecta mucho su relación. Es una unión muy compleja, Edward. No son sólo hermana y hermano. También han tenido que ser para el otro madre y padre. Lo mismo pasa con Emmett y Bella. Si Emmett no fuera a mudarse con Rose, no lo habría ofrecido. Pero él ha decidido hacerlo y Bella necesita estar rodeada de gente que la quiera para ayudar con la transición. Para ella, de muchas maneras, está perdiendo a su hermano, su amigo, su padre, y su cuidador.

"¿Pero no deberían hablar más de eso y averiguar si los dos están listos?"

"Nunca estarás listos para eso. Como he dicho, es una unión compleja. Durante el resto de sus vidas, sin importar lo mayor que se haga Bella, Emmett siempre sentirá la necesidad de ser protector con ella, y Bella siempre le verá como una figura paterna. Su opinión estará justo detrás de la tuya."

Asentí, dejando que sus palabras se hundieran en mi cerebro.

"¿Me puedes decir lo que pasó anoche?"

"Bella tuvo una pesadilla particular que empezó después de que murieran sus padres. Se imagina que está allí, viendo a sus padres cuando pasa el accidente. Es muy vívido y la asusta ahora tanto como cuando tuvo la primera. El estrés y los cambios desencadenan esa pesadilla. Tuvo algunos sueños desagradables anoche porque se enteró de que Emmett iba a mudarse."

"¿Y los dos os quedasteis levantados toda la noche?"

"Ella se levantó primero y después me desperté yo y la encontré sentada en el suelo, mirando por la ventana."

"Anoche hizo muchísimo frío, Edward."

"Lo sé," dije con una sonrisa triste. "Tuve que prepararle un baño para que recuperara la temperatura normal. Supongo que no deberías dejar la calefacción tan baja cuando tenemos invitados en casa."

"Sabes que a tu padre le gusta tener la casa fría. Más de dieciséis grados y asegura que se está derritiendo."

Nos reímos juntos, los dos recordando todas las veces que mi padre se había quejado de la temperatura en la casa. Por eso no teníamos una chimenea. No tenía sentido ya que nunca dejaría que alguien la encendiera.

"Y después conseguí que volviera a dormirse y me quedé esperando, asegurándome de que no tenía más pesadillas."

"Y yo entré y os desperté, muy temprano."

"Eres bastante cruel, mamá," dije, guiñándole.

Puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me besó en la cabeza. "Sólo porque te quiero y porque estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward. Y sabes que mi Club de Jardinería te adora."

"Bella estaba horrorizada cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que tocar," me reí por lo bajo.

"No se le notaba. Hizo un trabajo excelente."

"Eso es lo que me molesta de ella. Se le da muy bien esconder lo que siente en realidad."

"Todo lo que puedes hacer es consolarla y dejarle saber que estás ahí para ella. Tienes que dejar que venga a ti, Edward. No puedes forzarla."

"Espero no estar asumiendo demasiado, pero creo que quererme fuera cuando hablaba con Emmett ha sido un gran paso. Me hizo sentir como si finalmente creyese que voy a estar aquí para ella."

"Esa es una posibilidad muy buena, pero no te desanimes si parece que Bella retrocede un poco la semana que viene. Puede que te aleje de ella para ayudarse a si misma a asimilar la mudanza de Emmett."

Sabía que mi madre tenía razón, pero no sabía si podría hacerme a un lado y ver como Bella sufría. Quizás no tendría que averiguarlo. Quizás Bella me dejaría entrar más en su corazón en vez de alejarse.

"¿Y de verdad que esto le parece bien a papá?" le pregunté a mi madre.

"No es que tuviera mucha elección, pero sí. Quiere a Bella. Sabe lo feliz que te hace. A tu padre le importa mucho tu felicidad."

"Excepto en lo que concierne a mi carrera," murmuré.

"Eso también le importa, Edward. Es sólo que tiene una opinión diferente." Me abrazó otra vez. "Déjame a mí tu padre. Le ayudaré a convencerse y a entenderlo."

"¿Cómo haces eso?"

"¿El qué?"

"Parece que ya sabes mi elección."

Sonrió y me besó en la mejilla. "Yo también fui joven y enamorada, hijo. Y tomé muchas elecciones, todas llevándome y manteniéndome con tu padre. Hablando de él, probablemente me esté buscando. Esta noche tenemos una cita."

Me levanté y ayudé a mi madre a levantarse. Me agarró del brazo mientras volvíamos a entrar en casa y en la cocina.

"¡Ahí estás!" dijo mi padre. "Estaba empezando a pensar que me habías dejado plantado."

La llevé hasta mi padre. "Es toda tuya."

"Sí, por supuesto que lo es," contestó, besándole en la mejilla. "¿No vamos, mi lady?"

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías," dijo, haciendo como que se desmayaba.

Me reí de mis padres mientras salían de la cocina. Podía oírles despidiéndose de los demás. Fui hasta el frigorífico y cogí un refresco. Me apoyé contra el mostrador y lo abrí, pensando en la conversación con mi madre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Alice entre risitas, apoyándose contra el horno.

La miré y le sonreí. "Bebiéndome un refresco. ¿Qué es lo que parece?"

"Parecía que estabas hablando de corazón a corazón con nuestra querida madre."

"¿Nos has espiado?" la acusé.

"¡Nop! Pero sí que miré por la ventana mientras subía las escaleras y os vi en el porche." Alice meneó un dedo en mi dirección y cantó, "¡Estaba abrazándote!"

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo a mi hermana. "¿Y qué?"

"Y nada," dijo, andando por la cocina lentamente hasta pararse delante de mí. "Ya era hora, eso es todo."

"¿Qué puedo decir, Ali? Aprendo despacio. ¿Todavía está durmiendo Bella?"

"Apagada como una bombilla. ¡Y sin hablar!" Alice hizo un mohín. Su sonrisa arruinaba el efecto. "¿Y de qué estabas hablando con mamá?"

"Si hubiera querido que lo supieras, te habría invitado fuera."

"No seas así, hermanito. Voy a mudarme pronto. ¿No quieres llenar nuestros últimos días con muchas charlas maravillosas sin que yo te torture para sacarte la información?"

Di un paso hacia delante, erguido y bajando la mirada a propósito para mirarla. "¿Y qué te crees que puedes hacer para torturarme… bajita?"

Alice soltó un grito ahogado. Entonces apretó los ojos, puso las manos en sus caderas y dio un paso hacia delante para que apenas hubiese unos centímetros entre nosotros. "¿Realmente quieres averiguarlo, Edward Anthony?"

Me dejé caer contra el mostrador. "Sólo estaba bromeando, Ali." Recé para que al usar su apodo se calmase. Nunca era una buena idea enfadar a mi hermana.

No se movió, habló ni dejó de mirarme con furia. Necesitaría darle la información por mi propia voluntad para arreglar esto.

"Estaba hablando con mamá de Bella. Sentía curiosidad de por qué ella y papá la han invitado a quedarse ya que no invitado a Jasper."

"¡Eso es fácil! Jasper y Rose se necesitan el uno al otro, tonto."

"¿Siempre soy el último en enterarme?" pregunté.

Alice se relajó y me sonrió. "Es sólo porque se te olvida prestarle atención al mundo a tu alrededor. Tendré que hablar con Bella y asegurarme de que consigue que no hagas eso demasiado."

"Te echaré de menos, Ali." Solté. Había tenido la intención de que fuera más sutil y no tan infantil, pero ahí estaba.

La sonrisa se le extendió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó contra mí, rodeándome con sus pequeños brazos. "¡Sabía que me querías!"

"Por supuesto que te quiero," dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bajé la cabeza y la besé en el pelo. "Eres mi única hermana mayor."

"¡Mira! ¡Qué monos!" chillaron Bella y Rose desde la puerta de la cocina.

Alice se giró hacia ellas. "¡Mi hermanito me quiere! ¡Lo ha dicho!"

Rose y Bella empezaron a reírse de Alice. Con cuidado me la quité de encima y fui hasta el amor de mi vida. La rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza.

"¿Has dormido bien?" susurré.

"Hasta que me desperté sola," dijo, rodeándome con sus brazos. "Pero no pasa nada. Ha valido la pena por verte abrazando a Alice."

"¿Te sientes descansada?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Esperaba que dieras un paseo conmigo."

Bella se separó de mí y me miró, sonriendo con alegría. "¡Claro!"

"Vamos a cambiarnos. Necesitaremos ropa de más abrigo."

"¡Vale!" me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia la escalera.

Me reí de su exuberancia mientras íbamos a nuestra habitación. Realmente esperaba que decidiera quedarse y hacer que esta fuera nuestra habitación de verdad.

Fui hasta nuestro armario y cogí una sudadera con capucha. Empecé a ponérmela, pero me detuve cuando la tenía medio puesta. "¿Bella, porqué huele como tú mi sudadera?"

"Oh," dijo entre risitas. "La cogí esta mañana para ir a por tu café."

"Cada vez más de ropa mía huele como tú, jovencita."

"Parece que te importe."

"Me encanta tu olor, no me tomes a mal. Es como fresas y freesias. ¡Pero soy un chico! No se supone que tengo que oler tan dulce."

"¡Vale! Limitaré mi olor a tus camisetas, bebé. Además, de todos modos tus camisetas huelen mejor cuando te las has puesto."

"Eres absurda, Bella," me reí entre dientes.

"Tú eres el que ha sacado este tema en particular," dijo, poniéndose una gran sudadera gris.

"¿De dónde has sacado esa cosa?" pregunté, señalando la sudadera.

"Es de Emmett. Me la trajo a casa en su primer día de universidad."

"Parece que la compró de su talla en vez de la tuya."

"Sí, Dijo que era para ayudar a que los chicos maleducados me dejaran. Dijo que al ver la sudadera el chico podría imaginarse la talla que una persona necesitaría para llenarla. Dijo que haría que los chicos se portaran bien conmigo."

"¿Cómo te funcionó eso?"

"Tú me lo dices," se rió. "¿Todavía tienes miedo de Emmett?"

"¿Y tú?" le pregunté.

"No tengo miedo de Emmett. Lo que pasa es que no quiero cambiar su manera de verme más de lo que ya ha cambiado."

"Claro," dije, arrastrando la palabra y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Vamos a dar ese paseo, Edward," me dijo, empujándome hacia la puerta.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos al armario de los abrigos. Alice había apagado todas las luces y estaban acurrucados viendo una cursi película de miedo. Me puse el abrigo y cogí unos guantes. El viento nocturno era más frío que la temperatura que había en esta época del año. Me aseguré de que Bella también cogía guantes. Cogí una vieja manta del suelo del armario y me la metí bajo el brazo.

Salimos por la puerta de la cocina. La llevé hasta los árboles, internándonos un poco. Llegamos hasta una colina muy empinada y la ayudé a subirla. Una vez arriba, extendí la manta. Me senté y me la puse en mi regazo, para mantenerla alejada del frío suelo.

La colina nos proporcionaba una vista perfecta de la luna, iluminando el mundo. Había estado en este sitio muchas veces, viendo amaneceres y atardeceres cambiar el color del cielo, las montañas y los árboles. Esta noche, era especialmente perfecta. No había ni una nube en el cielo y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca.

"Es precioso," susurró, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. "Parece que puedes extender el brazo y tocar la luna."

"No es tan precioso como tú, Isabella."

"¡Oh, no!" dijo entre risitas. "¿Por qué estas nervioso ahora?"

"Sólo quería saber si estás segura sobre lo de mudarte conmigo. Estoy seguro de que a Emmett y Rose no les importaría si quisieses vivir con ellos."

"Lo primero de todo, nunca abusaría de la buena voluntad de Emmett y Rose. Van a casarse y no soy su hija. Segundo, una vez que tomo una decisión, está tomada. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil llegar a ese punto así que no voy a planteármelo de nuevo. Y la mayor razón por quedarme aquí eres _tú_. Quiero estar donde tú estés, Edward. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," susurré, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. "Y estoy aquí para ti si quieres hablar o si quieres que te sujete. Cualquier cosa que necesites, Bella. Simplemente dímelo."

"Empecemos con algo de espacio en el armario y algunos cajones y sigamos a partir de ahí," dijo, riéndose por lo bajo.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Bella," me reí, besándole la mejilla.

Nos sentamos juntos en silencio, disfrutando de la claridad de la noche y de la preciosa vista hasta que Bella empezó a tiritar. Volvimos a la casa, sonriendo. Pasamos por delante de nuestra familia, que estaban viendo otra película de miedo, y fuimos hasta nuestra habitación.

Detuve a Bella justo delante de la puerta. Me miró, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisita en los labios.

"Bienvenida a nuestra habitación," dije, sonriéndole.

Se rió y entró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eres diferente, Tutor-boy."

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que dejes ese apodo ahora que vas a vivir conmigo?"

"¡Ni una!" se rió, subiéndose en la cama. "Siempre serás mi Tutor-boy, Edward."

Me subí en la cama y la cogí entre mis brazos. "Y tú siempre serás mi Bella."

Me pregunté si sabía cuanto significaba para mí lo que acababa de decirle. Había tomado la elección de tenerla siempre a mi lado, y sabía que era una de la que nunca me arrepentiría. La vida estaba llena de elecciones y elecciones traídas por los cambios. Y aunque las cosas parecían estar cambiando muy rápido, yo no tenía quejas. Las elecciones y cambios me habían enriquecido completamente la vida. Tumbado entre mis brazos estaba el mejor cambio que alguna vez me había pasado… mi amor, mi vida, mi Bella.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Aunque ese suena a final, no lo es, todavía queda bastante para que se acabe esta historia.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	57. 57B Día de Mudanza

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Día de Mudanza:**

Las semanas pasaron volando. Entre la universidad y Edward, no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado en los cambios que venían durante el fin de semana. Pero ahora era sábado y el día de la mudanza estaba sobre nosotros.

Alice había sido horrible toda la semana mientras decidía lo que dejaría y lo que se llevaría al piso. La verdad es que decidió que casi todo se quedase y me obligó a ir al centro comercial muchísimas veces para ayudarla a elegir su armario para el piso. ¡Estaba aprovechándose completamente de sus últimos días con su querida tarjeta de crédito!

Yo no me fui sin ropa para mí. Alice me advirtió que la necesitaría con Esme tan cerca. Dijo que me podían llevar a cualquier parte y podían presentarme en cualquier momento. ¡Entonces tuvo la cara de decir que no estaba intentando asustarme!

Me alegraba al notar que mis sueños no habían vuelto. No estaba segura de si pasaría el fin de semana sin pesadillas, pero lo esperaba. Sabía que Edward también esperaba eso. Muchas veces le pillé observándome, como si estuviera intentando mirar en mi cabeza para ver si mis sueños estaban allí acechando. Había sido extra tierno y cuidadoso conmigo toda la semana.

La verdad es que empezaba a ser un poco irritante. Yo no era una muñeca de porcelana. Sí, tenía pesadillas, ¡comos si fuera para tanto! Mucha gente lo pasaba peor que yo. Pero antes de que mi lengua pudiera arremeter, me recordaba que Edward sólo lo hacía porque me quería mucho. Sin embargo, si seguía así después del fin de semana, le sentaría y le dejaría las cosas claras.

Emmett y Rose estaban desmontando su habitación. Alice y Jasper estaban limpiando la habitación de nuestros padres. Emmett y yo no éramos capaces de hacerlo. Edward estaba ayudándome con la mía.

"No sé cuantas cosas esperas guardar si sigues mirando fijamente la habitación," dijo Edward con una sonrisa maligna.

"No sé por donde empezar," me encogí de hombros.

"¿Por qué no empezamos con algo que estés completamente segura de que quieres traerte?"

"No quiero llevarme muchas cosas. No quiero apoderarme de toda tu habitación."

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra su pecho. Me mordisqueó la oreja y suspiré con alegría. "Bella, es nuestra habitación y hay espacio de sobra."

"¿Crees que todo esto se está moviendo demasiado rápido?"

"Considerando que quería tenerte siempre a mi lado desde la segunda semana después de conocerte, la verdad es que no."

"¡Edward, eres tan bromista!"

Me separé de él y fui hasta mi colección de libros. Me arrodillé delante de la estantería y pasé la mano por los lomos de mis libros. Edward puso una caja a mi lado.

"¿Por qué no te encargas de los libros y yo de tus CDs?"

"No los quiero todos. ¿Por qué no cambiamos? Sí que quiero todos los libros. Encárgate tú de eso y yo cogeré los CDs que quiera realmente."

"¿Por qué tienes CDs que no quieres?"

Me reí, apoyándome contra la cómoda y mirando entre los CDs que había allí guardados. "Mis padres me los regalaban, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Hay uno de Pat Boone que estoy segura que te encantará tener."

"¡Quémalo, Bella! ¡No dejes que se acerque a mí!"

"¡Ja! ¡He encontrando algo que da miedo a Edward Cullen! ¡Ten cuidado, Tutor-boy! ¡El Sr. Boone podría esconderse en tu armario y salir de allí un día para torturarte con sus canciones!"

"Muy divertido, Isabella."

"¿Y Sinatra? ¿También le tienes miedo?" pregunté, sacando su CD.

"No. Tiene algunas canciones que me gustan."

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Nunca has escuchado su CD?"

"Nunca desenvolví el CD, Edward."

Edward suspiró y se levantó, mirándome de mala manera y sonriéndome con malicia. Era una combinación interesante. Cogió el CD y lo desenvolvió. Abrió la caja, lo sacó y lo puso en el reproductor de música. Se saltó algunas canciones hasta que encontró la que quería.

"Se llama 'Let's Fall in Love'. Y para mí sería un honor que me concedieses este baile."

"Edward," dije entre risitas, mientras me cogía la mano y me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

Sostuvo nuestras manos entrelazadas contra su hombro mientras nos movíamos por la pequeña habitación, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Me di cuenta de que así era como le había descrito la vez que vi a mis padres bailando por última vez. Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho, llena de asombro ya que él siempre parecía saber lo mejor que hacer o decir.

"Tienes razón. Esto no está nada mal," susurré. Podría haber hablado más fuerte, pero el momento era mágico y no quería arriesgarme a romper el hechizo. Pero todas las canciones tiene un final y esta también lo tenía.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza. "Cada vez que bailamos lo haces mejor."

"Eras idéntica a mamá, Bella," dijo Emmett.

Levanté la mirada y le vi en la puerta con Rose. "Creo que necesitas ir al oculista."

"No, creo que tú necesitar ir al oculista," contestó Emmett solemnemente. "Eras idéntica a mamá, pero más guapa."

Me sonrojé y me escondí contra Edward.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Bella?" preguntó Emmett.

"¿Por qué no dais un paseo mientras nosotros acabamos de recoger?" ofreció Edward.

"¡Buena idea!" le contesté, besándole en la mejilla.

Emmett ya se había ido al piso de abajo. Le seguí. Juntos fuimos a la cocina y salimos por la puerta de atrás.

"¿Qué pasa, hermano oso?"

"Quería preguntarte eso, enana. Sé que Edward te ha dado el anillo y la promesa y todo eso, pero supongo que no creía que fuera tan serio como lo que tengo con Rosie. Creía que simplemente estabais un poco tontos por eso de que es tu primer novio y su primera novia en mucho tiempo. Supongo que nunca os vi más allá de saliendo de vez en cuando. Me gusta Edward y sé que te hace feliz, pero estoy preocupado. Nunca has salido con nadie más y odiaría ver como vas muy en serio con Edward y después descubrieses que sólo eran hormonas o un encaprichamiento y no algo que dure mucho. No quiero que sufráis."

"Emmett, eres tan tierno. Serás un padre fantástico cuando Rose y tú decidáis tener hijos. Aprecio tu preocupación, de verdad. Y puedo entender por qué te preocupas. Pero Emmett, necesitas escucharme y creerme cuando te digo que amo a Edward. Le amo con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma. Le amo a él y sólo a él y sólo estaré con él. No porque sea el primer chico que me ha interesado o porque sea el primero al que le importe lo suficiente como para llegar a conocerme de verdad. Sino porque es así como me siento por él. Cuando no estoy con él, es como si me faltara mi otra mitad. Cuando pienso en los días próximos, pienso en lo que estaré haciendo con él o para él. No veo ningún día en mi futuro que no incluya a Edward de alguna manera. Y entre tú y yo, no quiero que los haya. Sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti, darte cuenta de que tengo veinte años y no doce, y de que en algún momento por el camino he desarrollado un cuerpo caliente…" esperé que mi frase alcanzase a mi hermano. Me mordí el labio con anticipación y me recompensó con su estruendosa risa haciendo eco en el jardín trasero.

"¿Cuerpo caliente, eh, Bella?" dijo Emmett con un guiño.

"Tú eres el que me magulló intentando taparme," bromeé, clavándole un dedo en el costado. "Bromas aparte, Emmett. Realmente amo a Edward. Quiero casarme con él cuando acabe la universidad. Planeo pasar toda mi vida con él."

"Siento haberte tratado como a una niña pequeña. Supongo que cuando te miraba veía el recuerdo de la desgarbada enana, en vez de la preciosa Bella que tengo delante."

"Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con la casa?"

"Por ahora, voy a dejarla como está. Con todas las cosas. Vamos a darles una oportunidad a vivir en otra parte y si por alguna razón las cosas no van bien, todavía tenemos este sitio."

"Estoy segura de que Rose y tú estaréis bien, Emmett."

"Y estoy empezando a ver que tú y Edward también estaréis bien."

"Probablemente deberíamos volver y ayudarles. Después de todo, son nuestras cosas."

Tardamos algunas horas en acabar con todo. Emmett y yo acabamos dejando muchas cosas en la casa, al no querer separarnos todavía de ellas, pero tampoco queríamos llevárnoslas. Nuestra _familia_ era muy comprensiva.

Emmett y yo fuimos a la habitación de nuestros padres. Alice y Jasper nos habían dicho que la habitación estaba limpia. Emmett abrió la puerta lentamente. Entré primero, preparándome por los recuerdos que aparecerían. Pero no recordé nada. La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por algunas cajas encima del colchón. Alice me había dicho que en las cajas había fotos y el joyero de mi madre.

"Está tan diferente," dije con suavidad.

"Sin sus cosas, no puedo recordar como era esta habitación con ellas dentro. Hace años que no entraba aquí."

"Todo el amor que había entre ellos… todos los años que estuvieron juntos… No hay nada para enseñarlo. Están muertos y se han ido y nadie sabe que vivieron."

"Estás tan equivocada, Isabella Marie. Te pasas tanto tiempo echándoles de menos que te vuelves torpe. Tú y yo somos las pruebas de que vivieron. La manera como vivimos nuestras vidas, las personas buenas que nos rodean… Esa es la prueba de que fueron buenos padres. Es horrible que no pudieran quedarse. También les echo de menos. Pero es hora de ser feliz por las veces que estuviste con ellos en vez de llorar por las que nunca tendrás. Están observándonos, ya sabes. Y por muy orgullosos que se sientan, cada vez que te pones triste, también les pones tristes a ellos. Sé feliz para que ellos puedan ser felices por ti."

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan profundo y listo?" pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Normalmente pasa cuando tú empiezas a ser estúpida. Quizás deberías ser estúpida más a menudo."

"¡Ja, ja! ¿Y cómo no les echo de menos cuando piense en ellos?"

"Bueno, podrías empezar con sonreír cuando piensa en ellos en vez de arrugar la frente. Entre tú y yo, ¡esa arruguita que te sale es fe-a!" dijo Emmett, fingiendo asco.

Me reí y le abracé con fuerza. "¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Emmett Swan!"

"¿Puedo tener eso con forma de trofeo? ¡Ya sabes, mi cumpleaños se está acercando!"

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. "¡Venga! ¡Vamos a llevar tus cosas a casa de Rose!"

Seis horas más tarde, Jasper y Emmett iban a devolver el camión con Rose y Alice siguiéndoles para llevarles a sus nuevas casas. Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá de Edward, exhausta. Edward estaba mirando mis CDs y añadiéndolos a los suyos.

Sonreí por lo feliz que estaba de incluirme en su vida. Cerré los ojos e intenté ignorar el dolor de pies. Tendría que empezar a correr otra vez. Ahora que no estaba trabajando, mis músculos se estaban ablandando.

"¿Te di alguna vez las gracias por la manera tan brillante de cambiar mis CDs durante el juego?" preguntó Edward de repente.

Lo pensé durante un segundo. "Creo que no. Y no es que haga falta. Sabía que los CDs eran importantes para ti así que imaginé que esa era una buena manera de ganar el desafío y mostrarte al mismo tiempo que era una buena amiga."

"Funcionó," se rió Edward.

"Creo que quiero empezar a correr otra vez."

"¿A qué viene eso?" Edward se rió por lo bajo.

"Me duelen los pies. Ya no trabajo y las piernas y los pies se me están ablandando."

Escuché que algunas cajitas chocaban y entonces sentí que me levantaban las piernas. Abrí un ojo y vi a Edward quitándome los zapatos y los calcetines. Cogió mis pies y empezó a darles un masaje.

"¡Wow!" suspiré. "¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?"

"Según tú, tocar la guitarra y colocar luces me superan."

Me reí mientras abría los ojos para mirarle. "Estoy segura de que también aprenderás a hacer eso con el tiempo. Gracias."

"De nada. ¿Y eso de correr?"

"Solía correr por las mañanas. Siempre que no piense en mis pies, soy una corredora bastante buena. Andar es lo que me supera."

Edward se rió de eso. "¿Alguna vez has corrido en una cinta?"

"¡Claro! Emmett guarda unas cuantas en el sótano en casa. Le gusta practicar ese baile del grupo _OK Go_," dije, esperando que notase mi sarcasmo.

"¿Qué?" se rió.

"Trae tu portátil. Te lo enseñaré."

Se levantó y fue hasta su mochila. Me trajo su portátil, ya encendido para mí. Me metí en Internet y me metí en mi página favorita de encontrar trucos estúpidos. Escribí _OK Go_ y me metí en el video para su canción 'Here It Goes Again'.** (a.n.: ese video existe de verdad, lo podéis ver en youtube, vale la pena.)**

Me acerqué a Edward para que pudiera ver la pantalla conmigo. Vimos juntos el video, riéndonos por lo bajo todo el tiempo. Al final, empezamos a reírnos incontrolablemente.

"Oh," dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían saltado. "¿Cómo encontraste eso?"

"Ben, el novio de Angela estaba buscando cosas de ninjas y se encontró con eso. Se lo enseñó a ella y sabía que me encantaría así que me lo enseñó a mí. ¿Qué te ha parecido?"

"¡Emmett se mataría intentando hacer eso!"

"Los osos no van bien con las cintas," me reí entre dientes. "Además, soy lo suficientemente lista para saber cuando no enseñarle cosas a Emmett. Por lo que sé, nunca ha visto esto."

"Probablemente eso sea una buena idea. Pero volviendo a lo de las cintas, estaba pensando que podías usar las máquinas del gimnasio los días que Emmett, Jasper y yo vayamos."

"Lo pensaré. Sería divertido ver a Emmett levantando pesas otra vez. Hace tiempo que no le veo. Y siento curiosidad por ver que haces allí para mantenerte tan mono."

Edward se rió de mí y le sonreí.

Antes de que abriera la boca, sabía que lo iba a decir y decidí hacerlo antes. "Eres tan absurda, Bella," dije, imitando su voz.

Se rió más fuerte y me abrazó. "Te amo, mi absurda Bella."

"Te amo, Edward."

"¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡A cenar!" nos llamó Esme.

"¡Oh! ¡Eso requiere andar!" gemí.

"Ponte de pie en el sofá, Bella," me dijo Edward, mientras se ponía de pie delante de mí.

Me levanté. Se giró, dándome la espalda.

"Súbete."

"Edward," me reí. "¿Estás loco?"

"¡Súbete ya!" dijo.

"Si te rompes la espalda, será tu culpa," contesté, rodeándole con los brazos y las piernas.

"No me aprietes tanto el cuello o me desmayaré," se rió entre dientes.

Se lo solté un poco con un millón de mariposas en el estómago. Puso los brazos bajo mis piernas y salió andando de la habitación. Se detuvo delante de las escaleras y dio un salto conmigo. Chillé y hundí la cara en su cuello. Se rió y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Esme estaba esperando abajo para ver por qué hacíamos tanto ruido. Nos vio y empezó a reírse. Edward de alguna manera consiguió encogerse de hombros mientras me sujetaba. Esme le dio un golpe en el hombro con su paño de cocina cuando pasamos por delante de ella de camino a la cocina.

Carlisle levantó la mirada y empezó a reírse al vernos. "Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"A Bella le duelen los pies," dijo riéndose, mientras me dejaba en una silla.

"Que quede claro, eso no ha sido idea mía," le dije a Carlisle. Me levanté de un salto y sorprendí a Carlisle abrazándole. "Gracias por mi regalo y gracias por dejarme vivir aquí."

"De nada por los dos," contestó Carlisle, dándome unas palmaditas en la mano.

Le solté y fui hasta Esme, abrazándola. Me devolvió el abrazo y me besó en la cabeza. "No hace falta que lo digas, Bella," susurró Esme. "Puedo verlo en tu cara y sentirlo en tu abrazo."

La solté y sonreí. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¿Te importaría llevar el cuenco de la ensalada?" preguntó Esme.

"En absoluto," contesté. Lo cogí con las dos manos y lo llevé con cuidado hasta la mesa.

Vi a Edward observándome y sonriéndome. Le guiñé el ojo y empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Ahora era tan fácil verlo reír, era sorprendente. Todo en mi vida era sorprendente últimamente. Sonreí, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Emmett. Esperaba que tuviese razón y que mis padres estuviesen observándome, viendo lo feliz que era. A través de Edward, había descubierto que la familia no es sólo la gente que tiene y te cría… Es la gente que te quiere. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Ben, y Edward… eran mi familia y no podría haber soñado con una mejor aunque lo intentara.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento el retraso, pero he pasado el fin de semana en un pueblo en el que no tenía Internet (por no tener, no tenía ni cobertura en el móvil, prácticamente he estado incomunicada con el mundo exterior).

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R

Muchos han preguntado el número de capítulos de la historia, tiene 69. O sea, quedan 12 para que se acabe la historia.


	58. 58E Noche Tranquila Parte 1

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Una Noche Tranquila en Casa – Parte 1**

Me encontré sonriendo tontamente otra vez. Bella estaba aquí conmigo, viviendo aquí conmigo, sin tener que irse nunca excepto para la universidad. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte? La observé mientras ordenaba su ropa, poniéndola en los estantes que le había dejado libres en nuestro armario. Era tan guapa. Y hoy había sonreído más de lo que lo había hecho en semanas. Me había preocupado tanto que hoy sería difícil para ella, pero se lo estaba tomando todo tan bien.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estaba sentada junto a mí en nuestra cama.

La cogí entre mis brazos, apoyando la cara en su cuello y respirando hondo. "En ti."

"¿Y qué estabas pensando de mí?"

"Estaba pensado que eres extremadamente guapa y que me encanta tu sonrisa. También estaba pensando que hemos trabajado suficiente por un día. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de convencerte de que lo dejes y te des un baño caliente conmigo?"

"Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día, Edward. Empieza a llenar la bañera y cogeré mis cosas."

"Y esta vez puedes dejarlas todas en el baño," dije, acercándome para darle un beso rápido.

"Esto es tan sorprendente, Edward. No puedo creer que realmente ahora voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo."

"No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace que eligieses quedarte aquí conmigo, Bella."

Me trazó los labios con el pulgar. "Estoy bastante segura de que la sonrisa que has tenido en la cara todo el día me da algo de idea. Además, habría sido imposible dejar que te quedases en mi casa. No puedes estar sin tu piano y nunca cabría allí. ¿Sabes?, si alguna vez acabamos comprándonos una casa, deberíamos asegurarnos de que tiene un gran salón abierto como el que hay aquí, pero sin la pared. Me encanta verte tocar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo hay dos veces en las que tu ceño está perfectamente liso y tu cara está tranquila," dijo, recorriéndome la frente y las mejillas con las manos. "Cuando estás durmiendo y cuando estás tocando."

"¿Me ves dormir?"

"No más de lo que tú me ves. La verdad es que probablemente tú me ves más por eso de que hablo. ¿Has escuchado algo bueno últimamente?" La curiosidad en sus profundos ojos marrones era inconfundible. Me pregunté por qué me estaba preguntando esto.

"Algunas cosas," contesté, intentando desatarle la lengua.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Mi nombre. Y que me amas."

"Eso no es malo."

"En absoluto."

"¿Y has oído alguna otra cosa interesante últimamente?" preguntó Bella, intentando parecer indiferente.

"¿Por qué no me hablas de tu sueño y yo te digo si he oído alguna parte?" le ofrecí.

Cada vez estaba más claro a que sueño se refería y quería que ella lo mencionase. Sabía que se sonrojaría y me encantaba ver sus mejillas volverse rojas.

"Creo que no, Tutor-boy. Si no lo has oído, no voy a contártelo."

Iba a ser cabezota. Hora de una táctica diferente.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído, "¿Te refieres a la otra noche cuando estabas _gimiendo_ mi nombre?"

Bella dejó de respirar y me reí por lo bajo. Me dio un golpe en el hombro. "Creo que se sólo estás haciendo suposiciones."

"Y yo creo que me obligaste a darme una ducha muy fría sólo para dejarte seguir durmiendo."

"Es tu culpa," Bella se sonrojó, levantándose de la cama. "Eres demasiado mono."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A coger mis cosas, tonto. ¿No se supone que ibas a llenar la bañera?"

"Sí," me reí por lo bajo mientras me levantaba e iba al baño.

Abrí el grifo, esperando a que el agua estuviese cálida y agradable. Pensé en burbujas, pero esta noche quería ver a mi Bella. Entró y empezó colocar sus cosas de aseo. Sonreí, disfrutando de las pequeñas maneras que tenía de entrar en mi vida. Volví a la habitación y cogí ropa para después.

Sonó mi móvil. Me giré y lo miré un momento. ¿Quién llamaría a esta hora? Lo cogí y vi el nombre. Sonreí y contesté.

"¿Ya me echas de menos?"

"Sí, pero no estoy llamando por eso," contestó Alice. "Sólo quería saber como le iba a Bella."

"Muy bien hasta ahora. Hoy ha sonreído más que en toda la semana."

"Me alegra mucho oír eso, Edward."

"¿Qué más quieres, querida hermana?"

"Quiero que Bella y tú vengáis de compras conmigo mañana por la tarde."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero la opinión de Bella para algunas cosas del piso. También hay algo que quiero comprarle a Jazz y me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre eso. ¡Os recogeré a las dos en punto!"

"No le he preguntado a Bella si quiere ir."

"Sí quiere. Confía en mí. Y ahora sigue haciendo lo que estuvieses haciendo."

"También te quiero, Ali," me reí.

"¡Estaba bien hasta que has hecho eso!" dijo Alice lloriqueando. "¡Eres horrible, Edward Anthony!"

Me reí otra vez. "Alice, te digo algo bueno y dices que soy horrible. ¿Estás bien?"

"No creía que fuera a echaros tanto de menos a ti y a nuestros padres."

"Culpabilidad enviada, recibida y aceptada. Bella y yo estaremos listo a las dos."

"¡Gracias, Edward! ¡Te quiero, hermanito! ¡Hasta mañana!" dijo animadamente antes de colgar.

Cerré el móvil y sacudí la cabeza. Entré en el baño y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos al ver a la preciosa mujer sentada en nuestra bañera.

Bella abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarme. "¿Era Alice la que ha llamado?"

Me obligué a recordar como hablar. "Sí. Mañana por la tarde vamos a ir de compras con ella."

"¿Cómo te ha hecho sentir culpable?"

"Me ha dicho que me echaba de menos y se ha puesto a llorar," admití mientras me quitaba la ropa.

"Astuta duendecilla," dijo Bella, riéndose entre dientes.

Me metí en la bañera y rodeé a Bella con mis brazos, sujetándola con fuerza contra mí. Cogió una de mis manos y empezó a jugar con mis dedos.

"Esto ha sido una buena idea. Sólo nosotros dos, relajándonos. Estaba pensando que quizás deberíamos hacer la cena para Carlisle y Esme mañana por la noche. Sería una buena manera de agradecerles que nos dejen vivir juntos así. Sé que es algo que no muchos padres permitirían."

"Carlisle y Esme son personas muy cariñosas. Sin mencionar que mi madre dijo perfectamente en serio lo de que todavía no estaba preparada para que me mudase."

"Esme y tú estáis más cariñosos ahora. Me gusta ver eso. ¿Pero por qué? Quiero decir, la primera vez que hablamos de ella pude ver que estabas muy unido a ella."

"Quiero mucho a mi madre, Bella. Me dolió mantenerla alejada de mí, pero ella y Alice se parecen de muchas formas. Si no hubiera creado esa distancia entre nosotros, tendría que haberle explicado lo de Jessica y no quiero que mi madre se entere de eso nunca."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Sobre todo porque las circunstancias exactas no son algo que una persona quiero contarle a su madre. Algunas me avergüenzan por haber sido engañado tan tontamente. Y después están las cosas que creo que mi madre haría si lo supiera. Rechazar a la gente puede parecer algo anticuado, pero te aseguro que todavía pasa. Sin importar lo que Jessica hiciera, sus padres no se merecen ser rechazados por su error. Mi madre vería eso de forma diferente."

"¿Cómo puede importarte tanto alguien que te hizo daño?"

"No me importa, Bella. Es sólo que no quiero que mi madre malgaste tiempo o energía en personas que no se lo merecen."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no empezaste con eso? Eso sí que tiene sentido."

Me reí entre dientes de mi preciosa Bella. Siempre me sorprendía con lo que decía. "¿Por qué no pasamos a un tema mejor?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Te sientes preparada para tu examen de matemáticas del martes?"

"Creía que habías dicho que íbamos a pasar a un tema mejor."

Cogí una manopla y le eché el gel de Bella. La empujé para que se sentara y empecé a lavarle la espalda. "Es un tema mejor. Tienes que admitir que este semestre te está yendo mucho mejor."

"Todo gracias a ti y a tus clases."

"Y a ti por pararte y creer en tus capacidades."

"Sí, eso también," se rió por lo bajo.

Le di la manopla, y empecé a coger agua con las manos para enjuagarle el jabón de la espalda. "¿Cuál es tu clase favorita ahora?"

"La misma que a principio de año y espero que sea la misma al final," contestó. "Mi clase de literatura. ¿Sabes? Mi trabajo de Frankenstein le encantó a la profesora."

"No me digas," dije, mientras le besaba la espalda.

"Mi profesora dijo que nadie había discutido nunca que el pueblo fueran los monstruos en la historia. Dijo que todos los estudiantes que había tenido escribían sobre el doctor o sobre el monstruo. Le gustó especialmente que señalase que el monstruo era malo porque sucumbió a la presión de los malvados pueblerinos."

"Y aquí estaba yo preocupándome de que tu profesora pensase que estabas un poco loca. Parece que te considera brillante."

"Puede que haya mencionado las palabras 'con más talento' o algo por el estilo," se rió entre dientes mientras se lavaba los pies. "También me preguntó algo que tú me preguntaste."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Me preguntó si había pensado en enseñar a nivel universitario. Dijo que si cambio algunas asignaturas ahora, no tendré que preocuparme por añadir clases para ponerme al ritmo. Dijo que todavía es pronto en mi carrera académica para cambiar a un nivel más elevado y sólo añadir dos clases extra el próximo semestre para coger el ritmo."

"¿Crees que podrás con todo ese trabajo?" pregunté con preocupación. Bella me había devuelto la manopla y rápidamente me lavé. El agua estaba empezando a enfriarse.

"Bueno, una sería una clase de psicología de más nivel y esa no me preocupa. Pero la otra sería una clase para hablar en público. Todas las presentaciones de esa clase son orales. Para algunas tendrás tiempo para prepararte y otras se decidirán al principio de la clase. Puedo imaginarme tartamudeando y poniéndome roja delante de todo el mundo. Iba a dejar esa clase para dentro de otro año, pero con los requisitos de clases de más nivel, acabaré teniendo tres clases de discursos y la primera no la puedo atrasar más."

"No vas a dejar que tu miedo a la atención se meta en medio de tu camino para convertirte en la Profesora Culle, ¿verdad?" pregunté mientras me levantaba. Le sonreí, para que supiera que sólo estaba bromeando. Bella puede que odiase la atención, pero raramente estaba demasiado asustada para enfrentarse a un desafío. Había oído a Angela llamándola 'Valiente Bella Swan' algunas veces y en eso tenía que darle la razón a Angela.

Bella resopló mientras me daba la mano y se salía de la bañera. "Probablemente no. Pero nunca puedes saberlo conmigo."

Le di una toalla. "Ya lo sé."

Se encogió de hombros mientras se rodeaba el cuerpo con la toalla. "Te dije que no soy como la mayoría de la gente."

"Lo sé," dije, acercándome y abrazándola con fuerza. "Y eso me encanta."

"Voy a poner música. ¿Alguna petición?"

"Lo que escojas estará bien," contesté, soltándola. Me sequé y me vestí rápidamente.

Estaba poniendo el CD en el stereo cuando entré en la habitación. Me sonrió y volvió al baño para vestirse.

Escuché la música mientras empezaba con una guitarra acústica y una batería. Por el ritmo y los tempos podía decir que era country. ¿En qué estaba pensando Bella? Sabía que odiaba la música country.

_You got someone here wants to make it alright_

_Someone that loves you more than life right here_

_You got willing arms that'll hold you tight_

_A hand to lead you on through the night right here_

_I know your heart can get all tangled up inside_

_But don't you keep it to yourself_

_When your long day is over_

_And you can barely drag your feet_

_The weight of the world is on your shoulders_

_I know what you need_

_Bring it on home to me_

_You know I know you like the back of my hand_

_Did you know I'm gonna do all that I can, right here_

_I'm gonna lie with you till you fall asleep_

_When the morning comes I'm still gonna be right here. Oh, yes I am_

_So take your worries and just drop them at the door_

_Baby leave it all behind_

_When your long day is over_

_And you can barely drag your feet_

_The weight of the world is on your shoulders_

_I know what you need_

_Bring it on home to me_

_Baby let me be your safe harbor_

_Don't let the water come and carry you away_

_When your long day is over_

_And you can barely drag your feet_

_The weight of the world is on your shoulders_

_I know what you need_

_Bring it on home to me_

_You got someone here wants to make it alright_

_Someone who loves you more than life right here __**(Bring it on home – Little Big Town)**_

Levanté la mirada y vi a Bella mirándome desde la puerta del baño. Le sonreí y extendí los brazos. Levantó un dedo. Fui hasta el stereo y puso uno de los CDs de música clásica. Corrió hasta la cama y se acurrucó entre mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó.

"Era tolerable. Sabes lo que siento por la música country."

"A mí me gusta un poco."

"¿Y por qué?"

"¿Estabas escuchando la letra?"

"Sí."

"¿Y de qué crees que trata la canción?"

Le cogí las manos y entrelacé nuestros dedos. "Creo que de confiar en la persona en tu vida para ayudarte con todos los problemas de la vida."

"Es bueno saber que no soy la única observadora en esta relación," se rió por lo bajo. Me miró, con amor brillando en sus preciosos ojos marrones. "Es que me di cuenta de que decía todo lo que me estabas intentando decir la semana pasada cuando no podía dormir. Gracias por no montar una escena. Te prometo limitar tu exposición al country."

"¿Limitar?" me reí.

"Oh, sí. Todavía no voy a sacar las cosas fuertes. Lo haré poco a poco."

"Bella, odio el country."

"Edward, te enseñaré los beneficios de la música country. No todo me gusta, pero hay algunas canciones muy buenas. Además, cuanto menos te quejes, más buena seré contigo."

"¿Ah, sí?" pregunté, girándola para que me mirase.

"Por supuesto," susurró antes de inclinarse para besarme.

Mi cuerpo entero reaccionó al tener sus labios contra los míos. Con la locura de esta semana y la mudanza, hacía tanto que no teníamos tiempo para más que algunos besos. Puse una mano en su cuello y le rodeé la cintura con el otro brazo, apretándola más contra mí. Bella respondió rodeándome el cuello con los brazos. Dejé que nos cayésemos sobre la cama, con ella encima de mí. Deslicé la mano que tenía en su espalda bajo su camiseta y froté su sedosa y suave piel. Gimió suavemente y sonreí. También la sentí sonreír.

Se separó de mí y me miró. "Te amo, Edward."

Ningunas otras palabras del idioma me habían sonado más dulces. Me la acerqué, para acabar con nuestro beso.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Intenté publicarlo ayer, pero fanfiction no estaba funcionando bien y no me dejaba.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	59. 59B Noche Tranquila Parte 2

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Una Noche Tranquila en Casa – Parte 2: (Lemon)**

"¿Y de qué crees que trata la canción?" le pregunté a Edward, esperando que hubiera estado escuchando.

Movió las manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos. "Creo que de confiar en la persona en tu vida para ayudarte con todos los problemas de la vida."

"Es bueno saber que no soy la única observadora en esta relación," me reí por lo bajo. Le miré, intentando que viera cuanto le amaba. "Es que me di cuenta de que decía todo lo que me estabas intentando decir la semana pasada cuando no podía dormir. Gracias por no montar una escena. Te prometo limitar tu exposición al country."

"¿Limitar?" se rió.

"Oh, sí. Todavía no voy a sacar las cosas fuertes. Lo haré poco a poco."

"Bella, odio el country."

"Edward, te enseñaré los beneficios de la música country. No todo me gusta, pero hay algunas canciones muy buenas. Además, cuanto menos te quejes, más buena seré contigo."

"¿Ah, sí?" me giró para que le mirase.

"Por supuesto," susurré. Me incliné y le besé con suavidad.

Se suponía que iba a ser un besito, pero Edward puso una de sus manos en mi cuello y me rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo. Dudo que el aire pudiese pasar entre nosotros. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que habíamos tenido suficiente tiempo a solas para besarnos así, tocarnos así. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, intentando mantener las manos fuera de su pelo durante un rato más.

Se tumbó en la cama, poniéndome encima de él. Movió la mano bajo mi camiseta y me frotó la piel. Sus caricias eran tan electrizantes como siempre. No pude evitar gemir mientras me ruborizaba con el calor de sus manos. Sonrió contra mis labios, para que supiera que me había escuchado gemir y había sentido como me ruborizaba. También sonreí, preguntándome como podía afectarme tanto.

Me separé un poco y miré a mi maravilloso y perfecto novio. "Te amo, Edward."

Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de amor y cariño, muy mezclados con deseo. Me volvió a acercar a él y empezó a besarme otra vez. Esta vez me lamió el labio inferior. Decidí tomarle el pelo un poco. Mantuve los labios apretados con fuerza. Edward movió la mano desde mi espalda hasta mi pecho y solté un grito ahogado. Edward se rió contra mi boca mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro. Bromeando, le mordí la lengua. Los dos empezamos a reírnos.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó, colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás del oído.

"Estabas haciendo trampa," dije, sonriéndole.

"Tú estabas jugando conmigo."

"Pues claro que sí"

Me incliné y le besé, esta vez comportándome y separando los labios. Moví las manos bajo su camiseta y le froté los músculos del estómago, trazando las definidas líneas de sus abdominales. Me separé y tiré de su camiseta. Se incorporó y me dejó quitársela. A cambió le dejé quitarme la mía.

"Eres tan guapa," dijo Edward, mirándome a los ojos. Me hacía sentir como si me mirase directamente al corazón y al alma cuando me miraba así.

"Edward, ¿qué ves cuando me miras?"

Extendió una mano y me acarició el pelo. "Veo a una preciosa mujer. Veo un sedoso y suave pelo castaño. Y cuando lo ves al sol, tiene reflejos rojos. Veo ojos marrones que parecen más profundos de lo que debería ser posible. Esos ojos me dejan saber lo que estás sintiendo y a veces lo que estás pensando. Veo una cara con forma de corazón que normalmente es pálida, pero cambia a las tonalidades más bonitas de rosa y rojo cuando pasas vergüenza." Edward me recorrió el labio inferior con un dedo. "Veo suaves labios rojos que constantemente persiguen mis pensamientos y me hacen querer besarte siempre." Bajó la mano y la puso sobre mi corazón. "Veo un corazón y un alma llenos de amor y buena voluntad. Veo que la belleza de esas dos cosas eclipsa cualquier belleza física en este gran mundo."

"¡Wow! Pensaba que sólo ibas a decir preciosa, ¡pero todo eso también vale!"

"Bella," se rió por lo bajo mientras me abrazaba. "Te amo tanto. Incluso tu estrafalario sentido del humor."

"¡Oh, no finjas! ¡Sabes que mi sentido del humor es lo que te atrajo al principio!"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Me incorporé un poco y le miré, una vez más disfrutando del amor que brillaba en sus ojos esmeralda. Le toqué la mejilla, cerca de la sien. "La primera vez que te vi reír, una risa verdadera que te alcanzó tus bonitos ojos, fue la primera noche cuando te hablé de tijeras y apéndices perdidos."

"¿Sabías que nadie había conseguido que me riese así en casi tres años?"

"¿De verdad? Pero pasabas tanto tiempo con Emmett."

"No es lo mismo. No sois iguales. Todo lo que dices es tan estimulante y diferente a lo que otros dirían en las mismas circunstancias. Es una de las muchas cosas que me encantan de ti, Bella." Le empujé el hombro hasta que estuvo tumbado en la cama. Le besé desde el cuello hasta la mandíbula. "Te amo. Esta semana te he echado de menos.

"Eso lo dejaste claro con tu sueñecito," se rió entre dientes mientras intentaba respirar.

Le mordisqueé suavemente la oreja. "¿Y qué oíste del sueño?" me moví y empecé a besarle el pecho.

"Creo que sería más fácil enseñártelo," susurró, recorriéndome los costados con los dedos. Me estremecí por la sensación. "Estoy seguro de que podría conseguir que repitieses algunos de esos sonidos."

Me reí mientras me incorporaba para mirarle. "¿Ah, sí?"

Me rodeó la espalda con sus brazos y antes de que pudiera protestar, estaba bajo él. Me sonrió con malicia antes de inclinarse y besarme. Movió sus labios hasta el hueco detrás de mi oreja, sabiendo que era un sitio muy sensible para mí. Tardé un momento en recordar respirar. Sentí su cálido aliento en mi mejilla.

"¿Te sientes con ganas de hacer esto esta noche?" susurró.

Sonreí. Me encantaba que estuviese más preocupado por mí que por lo que él quisiera hacer. "¿Y tú?"

"¿Podrías darme una respuesta por una vez y no otra pregunta? Quiero saber lo que _tú_ quieres."

Le miré a los ojos durante un momento, viendo su deseo brillar mientras esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta. También podía ver el anhelo que sentía por mí. Creo que esta semana me ha echado tanto de menos como yo a él. "Te quiero, Edward. Quiero sentir tus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Quiero tener tus labios en los míos. Y cuando hagamos hecho el amor y estemos lo más cerca posible, quiero que nos abracemos y que me tararees."

"Eso es muy específico, Isabella," susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. "¿Lo quieres en algún orden en particular?"

"Lo que escojas me parecerá bien," contesté.

Atravesó la distancia entre nuestros labios. El beso empezó suave y delicado, pero aún así lleno de emoción. Lentamente lo profundizó hasta que la única manera de la que podíamos respirar era a través de la respiración del otro en nuestras bocas.

Sus manos estabas en todas partes a la vez. Me recorrieron los costados, los pechos, y el estómago, justo bajo el ombligo. Cada parte de mí parecía calentarse mientras sus manos y labios se movían por mi cuerpo. Era sorprendente y todavía estábamos vestidos. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que estaba por venir.

Debió notar cuanta ropa teníamos todavía porque dejó de hacer todas las cosas maravillosas que me habían estado volviendo loca y empezó a quitarme los pantalones del pijama y la ropa interior. Me levanté para que le fuera más fácil. Me reí entre dientes al verle tirar mi ropa por encima de su hombro, sin quitarme los ojos de encima ni un momento. Rápidamente se quitó el resto de la ropa y volvió a la cama conmigo.

"No creo que alguna vez dejé de sorprenderme lo perfecta y preciosa que eres," susurró mientras me besaba la mandíbula. Sus labios encontraron los míos otra vez mientras apoyaba su peso sobre mí, manteniendo casi todo en sus brazos. De repente paró y me abrazó. "Te quiero tanto, Isabella. Me mataría que no estuvieses aquí conmigo."

"¿De dónde ha salido eso?" susurré, sujetándole con fuerza contra mí.

"No lo sé. Es que te amo tanto y a veces parece que mi corazón va a explotar."

Sonreí por sus palabras. "Yo también me siento así. Y no planeo en ir a donde tú no estés."

Le acerqué la cara y presioné de nuevo nuestros labios. Necesitaba que supiera que lo decía en serio. Mientras Edward estuviese seguro de que me quería a mí, iba a estar ahí para él, amándole, siendo amada por él, y disfrutando cada minuto. ¿Cómo no iba a poder hacerlo? ¡Esto era más perfecto que un cuento de hadas!

Empezó otra vez con su habilidad multi-tareas. Quería hacer lo mismo por él, pero no conseguía que el cerebro me funcionase adecuadamente. Acabé agarrándole los costados y sujetándole con fuerza. Era imposible que hubiese un centímetro de mi pecho que sus labios no hubiesen cubierto. Se movió hasta mi hombro y empezó a bajarme por el brazo.

"Edward", gemí, olvidando las palabras que quería decir después de eso.

Me ignoró y continuó con su maravillosa tortura. Bajó por el brazo, llegó hasta el interior de mi muñeca, y a todas las puntas de mis dedos. Y cuando creí que no podría aguantar ni un segundo más, empezó con las puntas de los dedos de mi otra mano y empezó a subirme por el brazo. ¿Cómo demonios se le daba esto tan bien? No es que me estuviera quejando, ¡pero esto no era nada justo! Era su turno ser torturado un rato.

Le dejé llegar hasta mi hombro y mi cuello. Luché con mi cerebro y lo obligué a trabajar. "Edward, me toca."

Unió nuestros labios otra vez mientras nos giraba en la cama para que estuviera encima de él. Me separé, bajando los labios por su mandíbula. Planeaba hacerle exactamente lo que me había hecho a mí. Le besé la garganta y sonreí cuando soltó un grito ahogado. Sus manos fueron hasta mis caderas y me separó un poco.

"¿Tienes idea de cómo me afecta eso?" jadeó. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por la pasión.

Sonreí malignamente y le besé ahí otra vez, asegurándome de usar más presión y chupar un poco la piel. Edward soltó un profundo gemido y sonreí, sintiéndome muy satisfecha con mi trabajo. Moví los labios hasta la zona donde se unían el cuello y el hombro y repetí mi besito. Gimió otra vez, presionándome más contra él.

Me incorporé y tracé figuras en su pecho. Seguí mis manos con los labios. Para cuando llegué cerca de sus caderas, estaba estremeciéndose de anticipación. Presioné una mano contra su corazón y cerré los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de su sus fuertes latidos contra la palma de mi mano. ¡Yo había hecho eso! ¡Le hacía sentir así!

Y como si pudiese leerme la mente, susurró, "Haces que mi corazón vuele, Isabella. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Edward," susurré, mientras le besaba con suavidad.

Me agarró las caderas y me ayudó a montarme sobre él. Tuve que poner las manos en sus hombros para prepararme para la ola de placer que me golpeó mientras me penetraba lentamente. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

"¿Estás bien?" jadeó, mientras me sujetaba para que no me moviese.

Sólo pude asentir. Empezó a bajarme otra vez hasta que estaba completamente dentro de mí. Me estremecí por las sensaciones que me recorrían el cuerpo.

"¿Tienes frío, Bella?"

Conseguí reírme roncamente. "No. Nada más lejos, Edward."

Inclinó la cabeza y capturó mis labios en otro ferviente beso. Con cuidado movió mis caderas para ver si estaba lista para más. Empecé a moverme, dejando que sus manos determinaran el ritmo. Al principio nos movimos lentamente, pero pronto Edward aceleró nuestro ritmo. Jadeé de placer y dejó de moverme.

Me reí entre dientes. "Edward, si sigues parándonos, esta noche no vamos a dormir," jadeé.

Me sonrió mientras empezaba a moverse otra vez. "Es que no quiero hacerte daño, Bella."

"Edward, ya hemos pasado la etapa en la que podías hacerme daño. Todo lo que estás haciendo me está dando tanto placer que no sé que hacer. Ya es suficiente no intentar gritar. Odiaría que tus padres se dieran cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo."

"Bella, estamos en la tercera planta y el stereo está puesto. Si quieres gritar, hazlo."

"Sí, apuesto que eso te gustaría, Tutor-boy. No va a pasar."

Debió tomarse mis palabras como un desafío personal. Tan pronto como me incliné hacia delante para empezar a besarle otra vez, hizo un movimiento brusco con las caderas y consiguió penetrarme más. Le mordí el labio inferior para no gritar. Rápidamente se lo solté, esperando no haberle hecho daño.

Estaba riéndose por lo bajo, pasándose la lengua por el labio. "Un poco más fuerte y hubieras atravesado la piel, cariño."

"Entonces te sugiero que no hagas eso otra vez."

"¿El qué?" preguntó inocentemente.

Estaba preparándome para informarle cuando sacudió las caderas otra vez. "¡Edward!" chillé, arañándole los hombros con las uñas.

Me tapé las manos con la boca y le miré con furia. Él me sonrió.

Me incliné y le susurré con enfado, "¡Eso no ha estado bien! No quiero que las cosas con tus padres sean incómodas."

"Bella, ellos también han sido jóvenes. No so estúpidos. No esperan que ninguno de los dos esperemos dos años enteros para estar juntos."

"Por favor, Edward," le pedí, besándole la mejilla con cariño. "Podemos dejar eso para cuando no estén en casa."

"Supongo que se me olvidó mencionártelo," dijo Edward, sonriéndome malignamente. "Carlisle se ha llevado a Esme a otra cita."

Intenté concentrarme en sus palabras y comprenderlas, pero estaba haciendo ese movimiento otra vez y volví a gritar su nombre. De alguna manera consiguió besarme otra vez. No podría decir que parte de mí se estaba moviendo más rápido, mi lengua o mis caderas.

No podía respirar bien con él besándome así. Moví la cabeza hasta su hombro e intenté respirar mientras Edward seguía moviéndonos. El estómago empezó a darme vueltas y a tensarse mientras luchaba para que el aire me llegase a los pulmones.

"Bella," gimió, mientras me presionaba con más fuerza contra él.

Podía sentirle palpitando dentro de mí y sólo eso era suficiente para que alcanzase el orgasmo. Arqueé la espalda mientras gritábamos el nombre del otro y llegábamos juntos al clímax. Me caí sobre él, tiritando y temblando. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por nuestras actividades. Me frotó la espalda y me besó la cabeza una y otra vez. No dejaba de susurrarme que me amaba y que era preciosa. Dejé los ojos cerrados, demasiado mareada para abrirlos. Le sentí movernos y después sentí las sábanas sobre la piel. Me sujetó con fuerza, mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Podía oír su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

"Te amo, Bella. Eres tan preciosa. Espero que sepas que te lo habría dicho incluso si no acabásemos de compartir eso."

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo."

Estuvimos callados bastante tiempo, intentando ralentizar nuestra respiración y disfrutando de la cercanía que estábamos sintiendo. Edward me acariciaba el pelo con cariño. Yo le pasaba la mano una y otra vez sobre el corazón.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que deberíamos hacer para Carlisle y Esme mañana por la noche?" susurró.

"Estaba pensando que podría ser una buena oportunidad para que me enseñaras a hacer pizza," le susurré.

"Tendremos que ir a comprar los ingredientes."

"¡Bien!"

"Estás muy entusiasmada por ir al supermercado, Bella," dijo, riéndose por lo bajo.

"Será otra primera vez contigo. Nunca hemos ido juntos de compras. Supongo que habríamos ido si no hubiera tenido la escayola tanto tiempo."

"Me encanta que disfrutes de las actividades más mundanas."

"Cualquier actividad contigo está lejos de ser mundana, Edward."

"Me halagas, Bella."

"¿Quieres halagos? Bien, Tutor-boy. Lo que dije la semana pasada, ahora es verdad."

"Vas a tener que ser más específica," se rió entre dientes. "Dices muchas cosas, cariño."

"Intenta adivinarlo."

"Vale. Déjame pensarlo. ¿Fue cuándo me dijiste lo bien que beso? ¿He mejorado eso?"

"Ni te acercas. Inténtalo otra vez."

"Esto sería mucho más fácil si pudiera leerte la mente."

"Eres muchas cosas, Edward, pero un superhéroe no es una de ellas," me reí por lo bajo.

"Eres realmente absurda," dijo, riéndose entre dientes y abrazándome con más fuerza. "Me rindo. Mi cerebro todavía no está funcionando con normalidad. Está deslumbrado por ti y tu cuerpo perfecto."

"Claro," dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Pero de todos modos te lo diré. ¿Estás listo para ser halagado?"

"¿Por qué no?" se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que acabas de hacer, como me has amado… _eso_ ha sido impresionante," le dije. Edward dejó de respirar y empecé a reírme.

Me presionó contra él con firmeza con las manos en mi espalda. "Esos sonidos que has hecho, como gritabas mi nombre… _eso_ es lo que oí en tu sueño." Jadeé y Edward se rió. Me besó en la cabeza. "Duerme, mi Bella. Por hoy, le hemos dado suficiente trabajo a tu corazón."

Empezó a tararear mi nana y cualquier gana de discutir que hubiera tenido desaparecieron. Cerré los ojos y me relajé completamente. Me encantaba tener sus brazos a mi alrededor. Esto era mi pedacito de cielo en la tierra. Podría vivir esta vida para siempre. ¡Claro! Como que los cerdos vuelan y los vampiros rondan la tierra con sus amigos hombres lobos. Si pudiera ser…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchos me preguntan cuantos capítulos quedan, quedan 10 para que se acabe la historia.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	60. 60E Masa de Pizza

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Masa de Pizza: **

Bella había estado bailando y cantando entre dientes. Cada vez que casi podía oír lo que estaba cantando, se daba cuenta y me sonreía. Intenté deslumbrarla varias veces para que me lo contase, pero había resistido todos mis intentos. Casi me había vuelto loco y la risa añadida de Alice no ayudaba. Bella estaba de tan buen humor que se le olvidó preocuparse por la atención mientras bailaba y me tenía girando en mitad de las tiendas a las que nos arrastraba Alice.

Fuimos obligados a ayudar a mi hermana a comprar durante tres horas seguidas. No me sorprendió averiguar que realmente no necesitaba mis consejos para nada. Alice sólo quería tenerme alrededor. Finalmente tuve que prometerle que iríamos de compras otra vez para que nos dejase ir. Aunque se alegró al saber que íbamos a cocinar para nuestros padres.

Bella y yo estábamos cogiendo los ingredientes para la pizza. Se había ido a buscar la salsa que yo quería antes de que pudiera pararla, dejándome para coger las verduras. Rápidamente cogí lo que necesitaba y me fui a encontrarla. No podía soportar estar sin ella ni un minuto. Empujé el carrito hasta la estantería de las salsas y la encontré dando saltos de un pie a otro mientras buscaba la salsa. Estaba a sus pies, pero estaba buscando en la parte más alta. Lentamente me acerqué por detrás, esperando averiguar finalmente lo que estaba cantando.

"_When the moon hits your eye - Like a big-a pizza pie - That's amore. When the moon hits your eye - Like a big-a pizza pie - That's amore."_

La agarré por detrás y empecé a reírme. "¿Eso es lo que has estado cantando todo el día?"

"¡Sip!" se rió por lo bajo, apoyándose contra mí. "Eso es lo único que recuerdo."

"Bella, eres realmente absurda."

"¡Sí, sí! Pero no veo la salsa que decías."

"Mira abajo, cariño."

Lo hizo y empezó a reírse. "¡Oh! ¡Ahí está!" se separó de mí y cogió el tarro. Lo puso con cuidado en el carrito y me sonrió. "¿Te estás divirtiendo ya, Edward?"

Me reí mientras la volvía a abrazar. "¿Cómo podría no divertirme contigo aquí?"

Se giró y empezó a mirar las verduras que había cogido. Arrugó un poco la nariz.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

Me sonrió avergonzadamente. "¿Puedes dejar algunos trozos sin champiñones?"

"Creo que podemos hacer eso. Aunque te costará."

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos.

Asentí.

"¿Y qué me costará?" preguntó, rozando sus labios con los míos.

La levanté y la besé profundamente. Lentamente la dejé otra vez en el suelo. "Creo que eso lo cubre," le dije, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió. "Te dije que ir al supermercado sería bueno."

Me reí y la giré, manteniéndola entre mi cuerpo y el carrito. No quería que se fuera corriendo otra vez. Empezamos a empujarlo juntos, en dirección al pasillo de pan y dulces.

"Necesitamos harina. A Esme se le estaba acabando," dije.

"Creo que tú deberías estar a cargo de la harina," dijo, riéndose por lo bajo.

Sonreí, recordando la última vez que Bella se acercó a un paquete de harina. "Sí, claramente no te queremos con otra escayola." Metí la harina en el carrito y observé lo que llevábamos. "Tenemos verduras, salsa, masa, harina, pepperoni, queso…"

"¡Tres tipos de queso!" me interrumpió alegremente.

"Sí," dije, riéndome entre dientes. "Tres tipos de queso. Creo que lo llevamos todo."

"¡Nop! Se te olvida el postre."

"Bella, no creo que tengamos sitio."

"Pero Edward, es la primera vez que vamos a cocinar juntos. Quiero que sea especial. ¿Podemos coger un postre, por favor? Si nadie se lo come esta noche, lo podemos dejar para otro día."

"¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"¡Tiramisú! ¡Es italiano y está en la parte de congelados así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es descongelarlo y voilà!"

"¿Sabes que la pizza no es realmente italiana, verdad?"

"Cállate, Tutor-boy. ¡Déjame tener mi momento!"

"¡Y pensar que me besas con esa boca!" sonreí, acercándola por las caderas. Me encantaba tener su cuerpo entre mis manos. Era como si estuviera hecha para mí.

"Sigue metiéndote conmigo y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tengas más besos."

"Entonces tendré que comportarme lo mejor posible porque hay pocas cosas que disfrute más que besarte en los labios," susurré, con los labios a centímetros de los suyos.

"¡Joder, Edward!" dijo una estruendosa voz. Bella y yo giramos las cabezas para ver a Jacob sonriéndonos. "Ni siquiera puedes comprar sin atacar a la pobre chica."

"¿Cómo sabes que no ha sido al revés?" le dijo Bella, sonriendo con malicia y acercándome, tirando de mis vaqueros.

"¡La ostia!" dijo Jacob, impresionado.

"Jacob, nunca antes te había visto nervioso. No te queda bien," dije, intentando esconder la sonrisa. "Pero no te sientas muy mal. A Bella le gusta coger a la gente con la guardia baja. Deberías verla con Alice."

"¿Has pillado a Alice?" preguntó Jacob, mirando a Bella con sobrecogimiento.

"Una o dos veces," dijo entre risitas, rodeándome la espalda con los brazos.

Miré el rebosante carrito de Jacob. "¿Abasteciéndote para el fin del mundo?"

"¡No!" se rió Jacob. "Algunos amigos de La Push se van a quedar en mi casa y comen como si sus madres los matasen de hambre. Estoy aquí con Samanta así que si os quedáis en este pasillo un momento, la conoceréis."

Miré a los curiosos ojos de Bella. "Samanta es la novia de Jacob. No la conozco ya que sólo he visto a Jacob en el trabajo."

"Sí, Samanta tiene carácter," Jacob se rió por lo bajo. "Es muy probable que le de una paliza a los clientes si la dejo acercarse a la discoteca. ¡Odia que las chicas me miren!"

"¡Jacob! ¡Se suponía que ibas a encontrarte conmigo al lado de la cerveza!" dijo una mujer joven con brillantes ojos negros mientras se acercaba a Jacob. El pelo le llegaba hasta los hombres y el color estaba entre marrón oscuro y negro. El flequillo quedaba perfectamente con sus delicadas cejas y tupidas pestañas. Era casi tan baja como Alice, pero con mirarla una vez sabías que podía encargarse de Jacob.

"Alguien está en problemas," dijo Bella suavemente. Me reí entre dientes.

"Callaos," dijo Jacob con una sonrisa falsa. "¡Samanta, cariño! ¡Mira con quien me he encontrado! ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he contado de Edward?"

"¿Edward? ¿El chico con la hermana loca que quería pegarte por conseguir que casi le arresten?" preguntó Samanta, mirándonos a Bella y a mí.

"No lo dije así, pero sí," contestó Jacob.

Samanta respiró hondo y nos sonrió. "Lo siento. Los _amigos_ de Jacob van a quedarse en casa el fin de semana y nos están echando a bocados. Normalmente no soy maleducada." Extendió una mano. "Empecemos otra vez. Hola, soy Samanta, la novia de Jacob."

Le di la mano primero. "Edward."

Bella le dio la mano rápidamente. "Bella."

"Jacob siempre habla muy bien de ti, Edward. Es agradable conocerte por fin. Y conocer a un amigo de Jacob que no quiera limpiarme el frigorífico," dijo Samanta, mirando a Jacob con furia.

Me reí por lo bajo. "Siento que te estén poniendo a prueba. Estoy seguro de que ya es suficiente tener que mantener a Jacob bien alimentado normalmente."

"No bromeas," suspiró Samanta. "Deberíamos quedar algún día. Pero por ahora, tenemos que volver a casa antes de que Paul, Embry y Quil empiecen a comerse los muebles."

"Diría que sólo está exagerando, pero con esos chicos…" Jacob se rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, ¿vais a volver pronto a la discoteca?"

"Es difícil saberlo con las clases. Y Alice por fin se ha mudado con Jasper," le dije.

"Ya era hora," dijo Jacob, riéndose entre dientes.

"Jake," dijo Samanta, mirándole con exasperación.

"Hasta luego, Edward," dijo Jacob, con un saludo.

"Ya nos veremos, Jacob," le dije, viendo como Samanta y él se iban por el pasillo.

"Era muy mona. Pero me daba un poco de miedo," susurró Bella, mirándome.

Me incliné y la besé rápidamente. "No te preocupes, cariño. Te habría protegido si hubiera hecho falta."

"¿Y quién te habría protegido a ti?" se rió Bella, dándome con un dedo en el estómago.

Me encogí y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y dijo," Te amo, Edward."

"Yo te amo más," dije, besándole la punta de la nariz. "Vamos a por tu postre y después a casa."

Bella asintió y nos dirigimos a la sección de comida congelada. Encontró lo que consideraba que era la caja más auténtica de postre italiano congelado y la metió en el carrito. Pagamos y nos llevamos todo a casa. Bella abrió el postre y lo dejó en el mostrador para que se descongelase.

Puse los ingredientes sobre la encimera de la cocina. "Normalmente, primero limpio y corto las verduras. Necesitaré un cuenco para cada una. Cebollas, champiñones, aceitunas negras y pimientos verdes." Saqué los cuencos que necesitaba del mueble que había al lado del fregadero.

"¿Qué debería hacer?" preguntó Bella.

"¿Puedes cortar el pepperoni?" pregunté, poniendo los cuencos en la encimera.

"Claro."

"La tabla para cortar es justo debajo del fregadero. Córtalo aquí, para que yo pueda usar el fregadero para las verduras."

"Vale."

"Obedeces muy bien, Bella."

"Tú eres el que sabe lo que está haciendo."

"La última vez que intenté esto, Alice era la alumna y no fue nada cooperativa." Abrí el grifo y empecé a limpiar las verduras.

"¡Ese fue tu primer error!" se rió. "No puedes tener dos Alfas en la cocina al mismo tiempo."

"¿Entonces eres la Beta, Bella?" pregunté, intentando no reírme.

"Oh, no, Edward. Soy el Alfa, la Bella y la Omega, pero te estoy dejando tener tu momento de gloria."

Solté la cebolla que tenía en la mano y me giré para mirarla. Aplaudió y se rió de mí.

"¡Te he pillado!" cantó.

"Bella…"

"… eres absurda. ¡Lo sé, lo cojo!" se rió entre dientes mientras sacaba el pepperoni.

Me giré de nuevo hacia el fregadero, sacudiendo la cabeza. Acabé de limpiar las verduras y saqué otra tabla de cortar.

"¿Edward, hay alguna radio aquí abajo? ¡Necesitamos música!"

Me sequé las manos y fue hasta la radio escondida bajo el mueble junto al frigorífico. Encontré una emisora de antiguos éxitos que sabía que ponía canciones de Sinatra y Dead Martin. "Esto debería combinarse bien con el tema italiano."

Bella arrugó la nariz.

"Inténtalo, cariño. Anoche yo intenté country."

"Sí que lo hiciste," reconoció. "Prometo darle una oportunidad a tu música."

Empecé a cortar las verduras mientras la música llenaba la cocina. Reconocí la canción por el bajo sonido del saxofón. Era 'Tenderly' de Ella Fitzgerald. Miré por encima del hombro para ver a Bella. Estaba moviendo con la música mientras cortaba el pepperoni con cuidado. Sonreí, alegrándome de haberle enseñado algo nuevo.

Acabé de cortar las verduras y llevé la tabla hasta la encimera. Eché cada verdura en su bol.

Bella me sonrió. "¿Esto es suficiente?"

Miré las rodajas en la tabla. "Perfecto. ¿Te importaría limpiar las tablas mientras yo preparo la harina y la masa?"

"Claro que no. Cuanto más lejos esté de la harina mejor estaremos."

Cogí un plato y lo dejé en la encimera. Echó las rodajas en el plato y se llevó las tablas.

La canción el la radio cambió. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero era muy animada. Miré a Bella y la vi bailando delante del fregadero. Me reí por lo bajo mientras sacaba la masa para la corteza de la pizza. Dejé el paquete de harina en medio de la encimera para asegurarme de que no se caía accidentalmente. De debajo de la encimera saqué el rodillo de mi madre. Bella se acercó y se apoyó en los codos, mirándome atentamente.

"Tienes que poner harina el rodillo y en la masa para que no se peguen," expliqué. Alejé un poco el plato y los cuencos. Abrí el paquete de harina y cogí un puñado, espolvoreándola sobre la encimera. "Es más fácil echársela así a la masa." Cogí la bola de masa y la presioné contra la harina, rodándola hasta que estaba cubierta por completo. Le eché harina al rodillo mientras lo giraba con la otra mano. Presioné el rodillo contra la masa y empecé a alisarla. Paré algunas veces para echarle más harina al rodillo.

"Estoy impresionada," dijo de repente. La miré, esperando que continuase. "Bueno, has estado echando harina y sólo tienes en tus manos y un poco en la camiseta. Dudo que yo lo pudiera hacerlo tan bien."

"Ven aquí conmigo y vamos a averiguarlo."

"Queremos que coman esta noche, Edward. Es mejor que lo hagas tú."

"Ven aquí antes de que yo vaya a por ti," dije, levantando una ceja.

Se rió por lo bajo, pero se acercó a la encimera.

"Pega la mano a la masa y coge la harina. Vas a espolvorearla sobre el rodillo mientras yo lo giro.

Bella hizo lo que le dije y consiguió que la harina sólo cayese en la encimera.

"¿Ves? No te ha ido tan mal."

Soltó una risita y aplaudió, haciendo que una nube de harina le cayese sobre la cara y la camiseta. La miré fijamente, intentando con fuerza no reírme. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron mucho mientras bajaba la mirada para verse y después volvía a mirarme. No pude aguantarlo más. Empecé a reírme de ella, agarrándome los costados mientras temblaba.

Se giró hacia la encimera. Intenté dejar de reírme para poder disculparme.

"Bel… Bel… Bella," conseguí decir finalmente.

Se giró hacia mí, doblando el brazo. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y sentí que algo me golpeaba la cara y el cuello. Pestañeé y la vi sonriéndome malignamente. Me limpié la mejilla con un dedo y lo miré. Me había echado harina.

Le sonreí con malicia mientras me acercaba, atrapándola entre mi cuerpo y la encimera. Chilló, insegura de lo que estaba planeando. Le sostuve los brazos a los lados y froté mi mejilla con la suya, devolviéndole algo de harina. Se rió e intentó soltarse las muñecas para alejarse de mí.

"¿Qué demonios?" gritó mi madre desde la puerta.

Levanté la mirada y vi que estaba conteniendo la risa. "Estaba enseñando a Bella como hacer pizza," contesté con una sonrisa.

"Parece que la estabas enseñando a ensuciarlo todo," se rió por lo bajo mi madre. "Empezad a limpiar la harina extra. Ahora vuelvo." Se fue de la habitación.

Bella me miró. "¿Está enfadada?"

"No. Está planeando algo. Vamos a limpiar esto para poder acabar de hacer la pizza. Esta vez, no te acerques a la harina."

"¡De acuerdo!" Mojó un extremo del paño de cocina y se giró hacia mí. Suavemente limpió la harina de mi cara y cuello. Cuando acabó, me dio un besito en los labios.

"Tendrás que ducharte esta noche para quitarte la del pelo," dijo, quitándome algunos mechones de la frente.

Cogí el paño y le limpié las mejillas. La besé en la frente. "No olvides lavarte las manos."

Me sonrió y se giró hacia el fregadero. Volví a la encimera y acabé con la masa. Saqué una bandeja y puse la masa encima. Bella volvió, con el tarro de salsa. Saqué una espátula del cajón de los utensilios. Lentamente echó la salsa en la masa mientras yo la extendía.

Mi madre volvió a la cocina. "Parad un momento. Tengo algo que quiero enseñaros."

Bella soltó el tarro y yo dejé la espátula junto a la masa. Seguimos a mi madre hasta la mesa de la cocina. Nos sentamos y empujó un álbum de fotos hacia nosotros. Era una pareja joven riéndose y abrazándose. Parecían estar cubiertos de harina.

Me reí por lo bajo. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Cuando tu padre y yo empezamos a salir, vivíamos en un apartamento diminuto cerca del campus. No teníamos mucho dinero y nunca podíamos permitirnos comer fuera. Tu padre solía ahorrar y una vez al mes, compraba ingredientes caros y hacía una cena especial para nosotros. En esta noche, mi tía Elizabeth estaba de visita. Tu padre decidió que pizza casera sería nuestra cena especial. Estaba intentando ayudarle y él estaba intentando decirme que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Vamos, la masa se pegaba a todo menos a ella misma. Bueno, cuando le dije que no había usado suficiente harina me echó un puñado. Yo se lo devolví. Acabamos cubriéndonos a nosotros y cada superficie posible con harina. Tarde casi una semana en limpiarla toda. Mi tía sacó la foto. Me dijo que estaba segura de que Carlisle y yo tendríamos un matrimonio duradero. Dijo que nunca había dos personas que pudiesen coger un momento tan simple y convertirlo en un bonito recuerdo. Cuando se murió algunos años después, me lo dejó todo con instrucciones de que tuviese una buena vida con Carlisle y criase a una familia cariñosa."

"Apuesto a que tu tía está muy orgullosa de ti," dijo Bella suavemente.

Mi madre sonrió y apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Bella. "Justo igual que tus padres de ti, querida. ¡Y ahora! ¡No perdamos más el tiempo! Si metéis la pizza en el horno ahora, estará lista para cuando tu padre llegue a casa."

Bella se levantó y fue hasta la encimera. Fui hasta mi madre y me incliné, besándole la mejilla.

"Gracias por enseñarme eso."

Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Bella y tú me recordáis tanto a tu padre y a mí. Sé feliz, Edward. Lo que tienes con Bella es muy especial y durará para siempre si lo cuidas."

La abracé y la besé otra vez. "Te quiero y siento lo de estos últimos años."

"Lo sé, hijo. No hace falta que hables de ello. Ve a ayudar a Bella."

Sonreí por lo fácilmente que mi madre me había perdonado. Por primera vez en años, me sentía completamente libre y feliz. Fui hasta Bella y la besé en la mejilla. Me sonrió, calentando todavía más mi corazón. Sentía que mi vida estaba completa y todo empezó por elegir ir a cenar con Alice. Tendría que comprarle algo especial por su cumpleaños.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento el retraso, pero he estado fuera algunos días y no he tenido tiempo para traducir.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	61. 61B Conversaciones

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Un año y tres meses después…**

**Conversaciones: **

Estaba bailando emocionada mientras limpiaba nuestra habitación. Edward y yo habíamos estado viviendo juntos con sus padres durante algo más de un año. ¡La desordenada era yo, por supuesto! Pero limpiar no era lo emocionante. ¡Hoy era el último día de clase de Edward!

Yo tuve mi examen final ayer. ¡Este año tendríamos todo el verano para estar juntos! No iba a trabajar y esta vez no necesitaba clases de matemáticas. Tres meses sin hacer nada excepto pasar tiempo con Edward, haciendo lo que él quisiese. Cuando las clases empezasen de nuevo en otoño, sería nuestro último semestre. Los dos nos graduaríamos justo antes de Navidad. Incluso más emocionante, después de graduarnos, ¡estaríamos libres para elegir la fecha de nuestra boda!

Alice y yo estábamos haciendo planes para el cumpleaños de Edward el mes que viene. Me detuve y suspiré con alegría al pensarlo. ¡Iba a estar tan sorprendido! Estábamos planeándole una gran fiesta sorpresa. Estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano en secreto para poder tocar en su cumpleaños.

Alice estaba a cargo del sitio y la decoración y estaba tan emocionada como cuando había planeado la boda de Emmett y Rosalie. Mi hermano y mi cuñada se casaron el verano anterior y Rose estaba embarazada de cuatro meses. ¡Tenían una cita la semana que viene que nos diría si era una niña o un niño! ¡Iba a ser tía!

Dejé que mi mente volviese al último año y medio con Edward. Todavía era tan maravilloso y perfecto como era cuando lo conocí. Seguía siendo un caballero y le preocupaba mi felicidad tanto como siempre.

Pasábamos cada sábado noche con los demás. Alternábamos entre películas e ir a la discoteca donde Jacob trabajaba. Edward y yo habíamos tenido algunas citas dobles con Jacob y Samanta. Era mucho más agradable fuera del supermercado.

No había tenido pesadillas desde justo antes de que Emmett se mudase. Edward las mantenía alejadas. Y me di cuenta de que le amaba un poco más cada día, aunque no podía entender como era posible. Edward lo era todo para mí y le amaba más de lo que podía decir. Quería que tuviese la mejor vida posible.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme la mente. Después podría reflexionar sobre mi feliz vida. Cogí nuestra ropa sucia y me dirigí al piso de abajo para poner la lavadora.

Creía que estaba sola en la casa, pero escuché las voces de sus padres saliendo de la puerta abierta del estudio de su padre. Agarré la ropa de otra manera para poder llamar, pero entonces mis orejas captaron lo que estaban diciendo.

"Carlisle, estás siendo tonto," dijo Esme.

"Es tan brillante, Esme," insistió Carlisle. "Podría ser diez veces mejor médico que yo. Pero nunca elegirá ese camino con Bella en su vida. No puede soportar dejarla ni para las clases. Si todo el tiempo le mandasen buscas o estuviera yendo a seminarios… nunca lo hará, Esme. Es un desperdicio."

"Estás equivocado, cariño," respondió Esme. "No importa el camino que Edward elija, estará usando uno de sus muchos talentos y hará todo lo posible para ser el mejor."

"Esme, lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentir que Edward va a conformarse con ser profesor de música en la universidad," contestó Carlisle. "No me tomes mal. Quiero a Bella como si fuera mi hija. De verdad. Pero no veo como puede dejarle perder todo eso."

"¡Carlisle!" dijo Esme, enfadada. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que la decisión de Edward de no estudiar medicina es sólo suya. Y piensa en las vidas que nuestro hijo emocionará con su amor por la música. ¿Le has visto la cara cuando habla de música o toca? Puede que sea lo suficientemente listo para ser un cirujano brillante, pero no es su pasión. Pensaba que siempre habíamos dicho que queríamos que nuestros hijos sintieran pasión por todas las partes de su vida. Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en que les dejaríamos tomar las decisiones que les permitiesen tener la mejor vida posible."

"Lo hicimos, Esme," suspiró Carlisle. "Es que creo que la mejor vida para Edward sería estudiar medicina."

Ya no podía seguir escuchando. Estaba a punto de empezar a sollozar en cualquier momento. En silencio y tan rápido como pude, volví a nuestra habitación. Cerré la puerta y empecé a llorar.

Carlisle tenía razón. No podía dejar que Edward no estudiase medicina. Sería muy egoísta por mi parte. Al menos lo había estado considerando cuando le conocí. Ahora, se negaba a discutirlo con su padre. Después de todo lo que Edward había hecho por mí, toda la amabilidad que me había mostrado… Acababa de estar pensando que quería que tuviese la mejor vida posible... Pero no me había dado cuenta de que eso no me incluía.

Miré la habitación. Esta iba a ser su habitación otra vez. Sólo había sido nuestra temporalmente. En un rincón de mi mente, siempre había sabido que existía esa posibilidad. Siempre me había preguntado cuanto duraría esta vida tan maravillosa con él. Le amaba tanto que dolía. Pero no podía dejarle renunciar a estudiar medicina por mí. Se merecía algo mejor. Yo no sería quien le detuviera.

Encontré mi maleta y arranqué una hoja de papel. Cogí un bolígrafo y me senté para decidir como decir adiós de una manera que él pudiera entender. Estaba haciendo esto por él… le amaba lo suficiente para irme.

_Edward, _

_Por favor, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. Nunca he querido hacerte daño y siento si esto te lo causa. Nuestros futuros tienen caminos diferentes y no podemos alcanzarlos juntos como esperábamos. Por favor, no vuelvas a distanciarte. Tienes que seguir siendo cariñoso por Alice y tus padres y nuestros amigos. Siempre te amaré, Edward. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Mandaré a Em por el resto de mis cosas para que te sea más fácil. Quizás un día, también podrás ser mi amigo. Sabes mi número si quieres hablar. _

_Con cariño, Bella_

Cogí la hoja y la doblé por la mitad. Me quité el anillo que me había dado. Puse el anillo dentro del papel y los dejé sobre su cómoda. Dejé mi móvil justo encima. No sería correcto que me lo quedase ya que todavía lo pagaba él. Miré las cosas sobre su cómoda. Sabía que este sería el primer sitio al que vendría cuando llegase a casa. Siempre se quitaba el reloj y lo dejaba ahí tan pronto como entraba en _su_ habitación.

Cogí una maleta y guardé tanta ropa como cabía. Cogí la maleta y mi mochila y salí de la casa. Tuve suerte de que sus padres no me viesen. No quería que se sintieran mal por preocuparse por su hijo.

Me monté en mi camión y lo arranqué. Aceleré tanto como podía, intentando alejarme del dolor que rápidamente me inundaba el corazón. La idea de no tener a Edward a mi lado me hacía sentir como si me partiesen por la mitad. Las lágrimas y sollozos me sacudían mientras me dirigía a la casa donde había crecido. Emmett nunca había llegado a venderla así que estaría vacía.

Mientras aparcaba, el camión hizo un fuerte ruido y se paró. Estaba segura de que era su última vez. Me reí con pesar y después grité con enfado. Di un golpe con los puños en el techo del camión. Probablemente este era el peor día de mi vida. Ni perder a mis padres había dolido tanto.

Me limpié las lágrimas con enfado. Entonces cogí las bolsas y me bajé. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y le di una fuerte patada con el pie. Me dolió a mí más que al camión.

Fui cojeando hasta la casa. Usé la llave de debajo del alero para entrar. Cerré la puerta, subí las escaleras corriendo y tiré las bolsas en mi habitación. Ira era mejor que dolor. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y también cerré el pestillo. Cogí lo primero que toqué y lo tiré con fuerza contra la pared. Acabó siendo la caja de un CD. Se rompió con el impacto, lanzando pequeños fragmentos de plástico por todas partes.

Grité otra vez. Seguí así hasta que me dolió la garganta. Me lancé sobre la cama y lloré contra la almohada. Intenté no pensar, pero cada recuerdo feliz que había compartido con Edward durante el último año y medio me recorría la mente. En algún momento, me quedé dormida.

El sueño era maravilloso y sabía que dolería más cuando me despertase. En el sueño, estaba tumbada en la cama llorando en sueños mientras Edward llamaba a mi puerta. Me estaba suplicando que le dejase entrar, diciéndome cuanto me amaba.

Sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Tan pronto como leyese mi carta y hablase con sus padres, sabría que estudiar medicina era su verdadero camino. Estudiaría medicina y sería tan brillante como su padre. Probablemente algún día me lo agradecería, si es que alguna vez volvía a hablarme.

Sonreí mientras escuchaba el gruñido de enfado de Edward en mi sueño. Sonaba como un león cuando hacía eso.

"¡Bella! ¡Maldición! ¡Abre esta puerta o la echo abajo!" la versión de mi sueño gritó.

Me reí entre dientes mientras dormía. Claro, Edward tenía músculos y era bastante fuerte, pero nunca echaría abajo una puerta. Eso sólo pasaba en las películas. Me estaba riendo otra vez cuando escuché el golpe de la puerta mientras se abría y chocaba contra la pared. Podía imaginarme el pomo clavándose en la pared. Este sueño era muy divertido. El humor era incluso mejor que el enfado o el dolor. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era pensar eso y empecé a sollozar mientras dormía.

De repente sentí sus brazos rodeándome. Ya no quería este sueño. Estaba todo mal. Intenté alejarme de él. Era demasiado… demasiado vívido… y demasiado equivocado. Edward no iba a venir aquí. Iba a quedarse en su casa e iba a repasar las universidades con su padre. Probablemente se sentarían juntos al lado del gran escritorio de roble del estudio de Carlisle. Esme estaría allí, orgullosa de los dos.

"Bella," suspiró, presionando su cara contra la mía.

Podía sentirle y oler su aliento. Sabía que tenía sueños vívidos pero esto era ridículo. ¡Ni siquiera mi mente me dejaba en paz!

"Bella, por favor, despierta," dijo el Edward de mi sueño.

Solté una risita. No podía evitarlo. Era un sueño tan absurdo. "Ahora mismo no puedo despertarme."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No estarás aquí cuando lo haga."

"Bella, _estoy_ aquí."

"Nop. Esto es sólo un sueño muy loco. Edward está en su casa. Probablemente está discutiendo posibles universidades con su padre."

"Bella." Incluso su risa era perfecta en este sueño.

¡Cómo se atrevía a reírse de mí! ¡Fuera la versión de mi sueño o no! "¿Por qué te estás riendo de mí?"

"Porque, mi amor, no estás soñando. Estás delirando por disgustarte tanto. Por favor, abre los ojos y mírame."

Me obligué a quedarme completamente quieta. Pensé en sus palabras. Pensé en que mi cara parecía húmeda con lágrimas de verdad. Pensé en que los brazos que me sujetaban eran cómodos y cálidos, y muy reales. Abrí mis ojos hinchados y miré fijamente los suyos, tristes y verdes.

Miré por la ventana. El sol se había puesto y había salido la luna. Debí haber dormido durante horas. Intenté levantarme, pero se negaba a soltarme.

"¿Edward, qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"He venido para llevarte de vuelta a casa, donde debes estar."

"No, Edward. Yo no debo estar allí. Tu sí. Necesitas estudiar medicina. Eso era lo que se suponía que harías antes de que yo apareciera."

"Bella, aprecio lo que estás intentando hacer. Y una vez dicho eso…" se le oscurecieron los ojos para revelar su enfado. "¡No puedo creer que pensarías que tienes derecho a elegir mi camino tú sola! Se supone que es _nuestra_ vida, lo que significa que los dos tomamos las decisiones y tenemos las mismas responsabilidades para _nuestras_ decisiones."

"Pero nunca elegirías el camino correcto. Elegirías el que te diera tiempo conmigo."

"Son el mismo, Bella."

"No lo son, Edward."

Me movió para que estuviera sentada, mirándole. "¡Bella, deja de pensar y escúchame!" sus gritos me hicieron detenerme. Edward nunca me gritaba. "Bella, eres el único futuro que me importa. No me importa que trabajo tenga cuando acabe de estudiar. Sólo me importa que al final de día voy a volver a casa contigo." Extendió la mano y me limpió las lágrimas mientras me sonreía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor mientras miraba a los míos.

"Pero tus padres…" empecé.

"¿Qué pasa con mis padres?" preguntó mientras me besaba la mejilla.

"Tu padre parecía tan molesto porque no fueras a estudiar medicina," murmuré.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó, mirándome atentamente.

"Sin querer le oí hablando con tu madre," admití."No quería escuchar a escondidas. Estaba preparándome para poner una lavadora y me di cuenta de que estaban en casa. Iba a saludarles, pero entonces les escuché hablando de ti."

"¿Y eso es lo que ha causado esto?" preguntó, sus ojos oscureciéndose otra vez con enfado.

Sólo pude asentir. Me abrazó con fuerza y me besó en la cabeza.

"Bella, eres lo único que me importa. No me importa si mi padre no está contento con mis elecciones. _Yo_ estoy feliz con ellas. Creía que tú también estabas contenta con ellas." Su voz estaba tan llena de tristeza con esa última frase. Me dolía el corazón por hacerle pasar por eso.

Me separé un poco y le miré a la cara. "Edward, he sido tan feliz. ¡Tan feliz que no podía creérmelo la mayoría de los días! ¡Por eso me siento tan mal porque tu padre esté molesto! Edward, me siento como si estuviera siendo extremadamente egoísta para ser tan feliz y no pensar en tu futuro. Has hecho tanto por mí. Y si esto es lo que necesito hacer por ti, entonces no importa cuanto me duela."

"Bella, este es _nuestro_ futuro para que _nosotros_ lo decidamos. Y cualquier cosa que te duela nunca sería correcta para mí. Tu dolor es mi dolor, al igual que tu felicidad es mi felicidad. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Con todo lo que tengo, Edward!"

"Yo también quiero estar así contigo, Bella. No me estoy conformando por elegir ser profesor de universidad. Estoy asegurándome una manera de tener horas normales para volver a casa contigo antes."

Le rodeé con mis brazos y presioné la cara contra su cuello. Respiré hondo, llenando mi nariz y pulmones con su maravilloso olor. Este era el único lugar en el que me importaba estar. No importaba donde estuviésemos… en una casa, en un barco, ¡o en una caja! Mientras Edward me sujetase con fuerza, no importaba.

Decidí que ahora sería un buen momento para contarle el resto de mi día. "En cuando a lo de ser profesor… He hablado hoy con el Sr. Jones."

"¿El Sr. Jones… jefe del departamento de de Inglés en mi universidad?

Asentí. "La Sra. Sims de la mía organizó una reunión con él para mí. El Sr. Jones tiene un puesto para justo después de graduación. Miró mis trabajos y mis notas y dijo que me dejaría intentar el trabajo. Tengo un semestre para demostrar que soy buena y si le gusto, me ofrecerá un contrato por el trabajo."

Edward me levantó la cara por la barbilla. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y amor. "¡Bella! ¡Esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado en todo el día!"

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, Edward? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres vivir con sueldos de profesores? ¿Conmigo?"

"Bella," suspiró. "¿Cómo podría querer otra cosa? Eres la mujer más preciosa, en mente, cuerpo y espíritu. Y por alguna razón, me amas con todo tu corazón. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eso no sería suficiente para mí?" apartó la mirada un segundo, y entonces volvió a mirarme, con mi sonrisa favorita en la cara. Sus ojos bailaban con alegría.

No pude evitar sonreírle. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"¿Bella, confías en mí?"

"Desde el momento en que te conocí."

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó mi anilló. Me lo volvió a poner y me besó el dedo. Entonces me sonrió. "Bella, vamos a casarnos. ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Esta noche!"

"Edward," me reí por lo bajo. "¡Esto es Seattle, no Las Vegas!"

"Bella, ven conmigo. Podemos irnos esa noche. Sólo tardaremos unas horas en llegar allí." Me sujetó suavemente por los codos. "Bella, no quiero esperar hasta que nos graduemos. ¡Por favor! Dime que vendrás conmigo y serás mi esposa."

"Sólo nos queda un semestre. Y todo el mundo estará muy molesto porque les hayamos excluido." Estaba intentando que no tomase una decisión de la que nos arrepentiríamos. La idea de convertirme en su mujer me llenaba de mariposas y alegría. No había dudas ni posibles arrepentimientos por mi parte.

"¿No quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?" preguntó, sus ojos tristes otra vez.

"¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo! ¡Es todo en lo que he estado pensando durante meses! Edward, es que no quiero que tomemos una decisión precipitada y luego nos arrepintamos." Apoyé una mano en su mejilla. "Nunca me arrepentiría de convertirme en tu esposa, pero puede que te arrepientas de no tener allí a nuestra familia y amigos."

"Podemos tener una fiesta cuando volvamos. Pueden formar parte de eso. Ahora mismo, sólo quiero que estemos tú y yo. ¿Bella, quieres casarte conmigo?"

Le sonreí. "Sí, Edward."

Me apretó contra él y me besó con tanto amor y deseo que era asombroso. Había sido estúpida por pensar en alejarme de este hombre. Nunca lo intentaría otra vez. Él tenía razón. Todas nuestras pequeñas y grandes decisiones eran eso… ¡nuestras! Teníamos igualdad de opiniones. Necesitaba recordar eso.

Edward me soltó y me agarró la mano con fuerza. Estaba tan contento y tenía tanta prisa que tuve que reírme de él mientras me levantaba de la cama, casi haciendo que me cayese.

"¡Edward!" dije entre risitas. "¡Por favor! Sabes que soy patosa. Necesitamos tener cuidado en las escaleras."

Me agarró las piernas y bajó las escaleras conmigo en brazos. Me puso de pie en el salón y nos miramos fijamente durante un largo momento.

"Bella," suspiró mientras llevaba la mano desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. "Esta noche serás mi esposa."

Asentí con alegría. Me devolvió la sonrisa mientras me daba la mano y me llevaba hasta el Volvo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto muy rápido. Edward negoció con el encargado y nos consiguió un vuelo a Las Vegas que salía en poco tiempo. Teníamos el tiempo suficiente para pasar por seguridad y embarcar en el avión.

Nos sentamos en primera clase, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Estoy segura de que teníamos sonrisas tontas en la cara. Esta noche nos casaríamos. Sería mi marido durante el resto de nuestras vidas. ¡Y yo sería su esposa!

"Isabella," susurró contra mis labios.

Sonreí. Él era la única persona que podía llamarme así sin que me importase. Atravesé la distancia entre nosotros y besé al que pronto sería mi marido.

"¿Recuerdas a Frank y Cecile de tu trabajo?" preguntó.

"¿La pareja con el barco y las herraduras? Eran tan monos y mayores. Ese día te pusiste enfermo."

"No estaba exactamente enfermo," admitió, mirándome tímidamente. "Estaba más… impresionado. Cecile me dijo algo. Ya me preocupaba que me gustabas demasiado, demasiado pronto. Y entonces cuando vino con su marido, me dijo que eras una chica especial y que debería casarme contigo rápido antes de que algún otro viniera a por ti. No sabía de que tenía más miedo… mis sentimientos por ti o la idea de que alguien más estaría contigo."

Le sonreí con alegría. "Incluso entonces sabías que te estabas enamorando de mí, ¿no?"

"¡Completamente!" dijo, apoyando una mano en mi cuello. Lentamente me acercó y me besó profundamente.

"¿Cuándo decidiste que querías que nos casásemos algún día?"

"No sé si debería decírtelo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No estoy seguro de cómo te lo tomarás."

"¡Edward!"

"Durante la ópera."

"¿Por qué entonces?"

"Bueno, ya estaba pensando en todos los viajes que haríamos y lo fantásticos que serían porque ves el mundo de forma diferente. Y entonces, en la ópera, te aguantaste todas las preguntas para el intermedio y para después de la obra. Me dejó saber cuanto te importaba. Sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien que me amase como tú. Estaba bastante seguro de que nadie podría amarte más que yo."

"Siempre me he sentido así por ti. Y en pocas horas, te lo demostraré convirtiéndome en la Sra. de Edward Anthony Cullen."

Me besó la mano. "Sra. Isabella Cullen."

"¡Bella Cullen!" me reí por lo bajo. "Me gusta mucho como suena eso, Edward."

"A mí también, cariño." Me acercó para otro beso impresionante.

¡Por dentro estaba chillando! ¡Estaba a punto de convertirme en la mujer de Edward! Emmett nos mataría por habernos ido sin decir nada, ¡pero no me importaba! ¡Bella Cullen! ¡Pronto yo sería esa!

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy segura de que eso no os lo esperabais.

Yo lloré la primera vez que leí el capítulo, no sé si a alguien más también le habrá pasado.

Decidme que os ha parecido. R&R

Actualizaré 'Entre el Amor y el Deber' el martes o el miércoles.


	62. 62E Las Vegas

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Las Vegas: **

Por fin Bella iba a ser mi esposa. No podía contener mi emoción. Me inclinaba una y otra vez y besaba alguna parte de su cara o su mano. Cada medio de transporte que cogíamos parecía estar moviéndose demasiado lento… el Volvo, el avión… ¡este taxi! Nuestro taxi paró finalmente delante del hotel. Pagué y llevé a Bella dentro.

Había un hombre con un traje muy caro detrás del mostrador. "Bienvenidos al Hotel y Casino Mandalay Bay. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?"

"Me gustaría una habitación para la noche," contesté.

"¿Sólo una noche?" preguntó el hombre.

"Sí. Nos iremos por la mañana," contesté.

"Por supuesto. Déjeme ver lo que tenemos disponible." El hombre miró su ordenador durante un momento. "Tenemos una de nuestras habitaciones 750GR disponible. Creo que verá que satisface sus gustos perfectamente. Aquí tiene la llave. Por favor, asegúrese de devolverla cuando salgan mañana."

"Gracias." Le di mi tarjeta de crédito. "No hace falta que me diga cuanto es." Incliné la cabeza hacia Bella y el hombre lo entendió al momento. Durante el último año y medio había aprendido que mientras no viera el precio o el total, no se molestaba en discutir por el dinero que me gastaba en ella.

"Si firma aquí y aquí, pueden subir y disfrutar de su habitación," dijo el hombre, señalando en un papel.

Firmé y le di la mano.

"Gracias por elegir quedarse con nosotros. Tengan una noche agradable."

Rodeé la cintura de Bella con un brazo y fuimos a los ascensores. Estábamos callados mientras subíamos y entrábamos en la habitación. Bella fue hasta las grandes ventanas para asomarse.

"Bella." Fui hasta ella y la rodeé con los brazos, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Estaba intentando decidir si deberíamos casarnos esta noche o mañana por la mañana. ¿Qué te parece mejor?"

"La verdad es que no me importa mientras al final seas mi mujer."

"Bueno, entonces hagámoslo esta noche." Dijo. La excitación en su voz me emocionó. Sí que quería esto tanto como yo.

Me empezó a sonar el móvil. Lo saqué y vi el nombre de mi hermana en la pantalla. "Alice."

"Más vale que contestes. Si no seguirá llamando."

Lo abrí. "¿Sí?"

"¡Edward Anthony! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Mamá está al borde del pánico! ¡Dice que te escuchó gritando y entonces te fuiste de casa sin decir ni una palabra! Dice que no ha visto a Bella en todo el día y que se suponía que hoy estaría en casa," gritó Alice.

"Bella está bien. Nos hemos ido juntos."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que os habéis ido? ¿Ido a dónde?"

"Alice, estamos bien. Estaremos en casa mañana por la noche."

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?"

"Nuestros padres estaban hablando de universidades médicas y Bella los escuchó."

"¡Oh, no! ¿Está bien Bella?"

"Ahora sí, después de ir a por ella y volver a ponerle su anillo."

"¡Uy! Um… supongo que eso explica por qué no les dijiste a dónde ibas."

"Considerando que consiguieron que el amor de mi vida saliera corriendo y la hicieran sentirse egoísta…" Dejé de hablar, intentando tranquilizarme. Por muy equivocado que estuviese mi padre, sólo estaba haciendo lo que pensaba que era mejor para mí.

"Sabes que no diré nada, así que cuéntame dónde estáis por favor."

"Alice, te lo contaré todo cuando volvamos."

"Estás haciendo algo que no te pega nada, ¿verdad?" preguntó Alice.

No contesté.

"Vale. Puedo intentar esperar hasta que lleguéis a casa. Sólo para advertirte, todos esteramos allí cuando volváis."

"Ya me lo esperaba."

"Dile a Bella que llame a Emmett. Os quiero a los dos. Sed prudentes y volved rápido."

"Lo haremos. Buenas noches, Alice." Cerré el móvil y miré a Bella.

Estaba mordiéndose el labio. Me acerqué y la abracé con fuerza.

"Todo va bien. Alice sólo quería asegurarse de que estábamos bien. Dice que necesitas llamar a Emmett."

Bella suspiró mientras cogía mi móvil. Marcó el número de Emmett mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. "¡Hola, Rose! ¿Está Emmett ahí?" Bella me miró y me sonrió un poco. "Hola, Em. No. ¡Espera! Sí. Bueno, ¡si me dejaras hablar! Hubo un malentendido y salí un rato. Edward vino y me encontró y hablamos de las cosas, pero era muy tarde así que decidimos pasar la noche donde estábamos. No, te lo prometo, estoy bien. Estaremos en casa mañana por la noche. No, no necesitas romperle la cara a nadie. Ha sido un malentendido. Sí, sé que me quieres. Dale un beso a Rose y besa su barriga por mí. Os quiero a los dos, Em."

"Eso no parecía muy agradable."

"Estaba convencido de que habías hecho algo para hacerme daño. Esme le llamó presa del pánico diciendo que te oyó gritando y que habías salido corriendo de la casa. Dijo que parecía que un tornado había pasado por nuestra habitación."

"Eso es culpa tuya, cariño. Tiraste la ropa por todo el suelo.

"Iba a poner la lavadora cuando escuché a tus padres hablando."

"¿Y en vez de esperar para hablar conmigo, te fuiste corriendo?"

"Te amo lo suficiente para irme si eso es lo mejor para ti."

Me arrodillé delante de ella, cogiéndole las manos. "Isabella, siempre serás lo mejor para mí. Te amo y nunca podría tener ningún tipo de vida si no estuvieses en ella."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

Le cogí una mano y la puse sobre mi corazón. "Con cada latido de mi corazón y cada fibra de mi alma."

Me sonrió y era impresionante. "Entonces vamos a casarnos."

Me reí mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. "Te amo, Bella. "

"Te amo, Edward."

"Busca la guía telefónica y mira a qué capilla nos gustaría ir," le dije, levantándome y tirando de ella.

Encontramos la guía y un montón de folletos. Miré la guía mientras ella repasaba los folletos. ¡No podía quedarme quieto! ¡Estaba demasiado excitado! Por fin Bella iba a ser mi esposa y tener mi nombre.

Me dio un folleto. "Esta parece bonita, Edward."

Lo cogí y lo leí. La capilla se llamaba Mon Bel Ami y ofrecía una gran variedad de paquetes de boda, con fotos incluidas. "Sí que lo parece. ¿Quieres un vestido?"

"No un vestido de boda. Creo que deberíamos arreglarnos, pero sólo si vamos a un restaurante muy elegante."

"Creo que sé a dónde ir. Hay algunas tiendas aquí en el hotel. Deja que haya la reserva en la capilla y entonces podemos ir a buscar la ropa."

Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número. Como estábamos en mitad de la semana, tenían muchas horas libres. Escogí una que nos daría una hora y media para arreglarnos y llegar. Colgué y sonreí a mi preciosa Bella.

"Vamos a ver lo que encontramos para ponernos."

"¿Estás seguro de que no te arrepentirás de no tener a nuestra familia y amigos aquí?" preguntó, estudiando mi cara atentamente.

"Bella, estaré demasiado ocupado gritándole al mundo que eres mi esposa para que importe algo más."

Sonrió y asintió mientras me daba la mano. Cruzamos el hotel y llegamos a las tiendas. Decidí que Bella debería encontrar su vestido primero y después yo buscaría algo que le pegase. Estuvimos en tres tiendas antes de que encontrase el vestido que quería. Incluso consiguió no mirar el precio. No podía esperar para verla con el vestido. Entramos en una tienda de ropa para hombre y encontré unos pantalones y una camisa bastante rápido. Volvimos a la habitación para cambiarnos.

Bella se quedó con el baño mientras yo me cambiaba al lado de la cama. Había comprado unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta a juego. La camisa era de color marfil. Como no iba a llevar corbata dejé los botones de arriba sin abrochar. Estaba poniéndome los zapatos cuando Bella salió del baño.

Era una visión; estaba guapísima. Se había recogido el pelo de la cara con un pasador que había comprado. El vestido que llevaba era color marfil y sin mangas. Una tira de tela negra bajo el pecho se ataba con un lazo a un lado. La falda era femenina y con vuelo, enseñando un poco del viso por la parte de abajo. Estaba impresionante y era toda mía. Me había preguntado millones de veces como había tenido tanta suerte para estar con un ángel, y al mirar a esta visión de blanco, todavía no tenía respuesta.

"Estás preciosa, Bella, pero más que eso. No tengo palabras para explicar lo maravillosa que estás ahora mismo."

"No hace falta que me halagues, Edward. Ya he aceptado casarme contigo."

Me reí por lo bajo mientras acababa con el zapato. Me acerqué y la besé en la mejilla. "No te estaba halagando, cariño. Es la pura verdad."

Recogimos nuestras cosas y bajamos juntos. Nos montamos en un taxi y nos dirigimos a la capilla. Era un poco hortera con todas las telas doradas por todas partes, pero me negaba a dejar que Bella se casase conmigo montados en el coche o delante de Elvis.

Una de las empleadas se nos acercó en la puerta. Era muy alta con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. "Bienvenidos a Mon Bel Ami. ¿Sois invitados o la pareja feliz?"

"¡Pareja feliz!" contestó Bella con una gran sonrisa. Mi corazón se hinchaba con su felicidad.

"Muy felices, ya veo," la mujer se rió por lo bajo. "Me llamo Tanya y os doy las gracias por elegir nuestra capilla para vuestro día especial. ¿Tenéis una hora reservada?"

"Sí. Bajo el nombre Cullen," contesté.

Tanya comprobó su libreta. "Aquí estáis. Edward e Isabella. Unos nombres encantadores. Creo que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para repasar el paquete de boda que habéis elegido. Por favor, venid conmigo y lo explicaré todo."

Seguimos a Tanya y entramos en una habitación con dos sofás uno enfrente del otro. Bella y yo nos sentamos en uno y Tanya delante de nosotros.

Tanya nos sonrió. "Parecéis perfectos juntos. He visto muchas parejas venir aquí y tengo la habilidad de saber las que se quedarán juntas de verdad. Creo que está claro que estáis en esa categoría. ¡Ahora hablemos de lo específico! Eleazar es nuestro pastor y llevará a cabo la ceremonia. El matrimonio será legalmente vinculante. Su mujer, Carmen, se encargará de la música. Mis hermanas, Kate e Irina, grabarán el video y harán fotos de la ceremonia. No es necesario que compréis nada. Es sólo un servicio que viene con el paquete. Podéis decidir por vosotros mismos lo que os gustaría comprar después de la ceremonia. Kate e Irina también serán vuestras testigos. Si me dais los anillos, se los llevaré a Eleazar."

Bella se giró para mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Edward! ¡Se nos han olvidado los anillos!"

Le sonreí y saqué una cajita de mi chaqueta. La abrí y le enseñé los anillos que había dentro.

Cogió la caja, mirando fijamente nuestros anillos de boda. "¡Pero si ese es el que iba a comprarte! ¿Cómo lo sabías!"

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. "Alice."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ellos?" preguntó Bella, con los ojos húmedos.

"Sólo unos meses. No quería arriesgarme a que quitaran el diseño antes de que escogiésemos una fecha," expliqué. La verdad es que Alice me había arrastrado hasta allí el día después de que Bella los viera.

"¡Oh, Edward!" gritó, abrazándome con fuerza.

"Sí," Tanya se rió por lo bajo. "Está claro que os quedaréis juntos. ¿Podéis darme ahora los anillos?"

Bella se rió mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Le dio la caja y nos levantamos para seguir a Tanya.

"¿Queréis música procesional?" preguntó Tanya.

"No, gracias. Es más seguro que Edward vaya conmigo. No estoy muy firme con tacones," contestó Bella.

Tanya sonrió y asintió. La seguimos hasta la capilla. Un hombre mayor con el pelo largo y blanco estaba en el altar. Tanya se le acercó y le dio la caja con los anillos. Les vi hablando y sonriendo mientras recorría el pasillo con Bella.

Me incliné y la besé en la mejilla. "¿Lista?"

"Mucho," dijo entre risitas.

"Bienvenidos, Edward e Isabella," dijo el hombre, sonriéndonos. "Es un honor para mí uniros en santo matrimonio. Tan pronto como Irina y Kate vengan, empezaremos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Perfecto," contesté, apretando la mano de Bella.

Me miró y me sonrió cálidamente. Podía ver su amor por mí en sus profundos ojos marrones. No había miedo, ni arrepentimiento, ni duda. Su mirada era tan intensa que me hacía sentir débil, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

"¡Ah! Ahí estáis," dijo Eleazar de repente.

Bella y yo nos giramos para ver con quien estaba hablando Eleazar. Una mujer no era más alta que Alice, con pelo castaño y los mismos ojos azules de Tanya. La otra mujer tenía pelo negro hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran tan marrones que parecían negros.

"La que tiene la cámara es Kate," explicó Eleazar. Esa era la chica bajita. "Nuestra fotógrafa es Irina." La más alta nos asintió. "¿Estáis listos para empezar?"

Bella y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Nos giramos hacia Eleazar y asentimos.

"¡Perfecto!" se rió. "Empecemos entonces. Estamos aquí reunidos en la capilla Mon Bel Ami para unir permanentemente dos almas en sagrado matrimonio. El matrimonio está fundado por amor, consolidado sobre confianza, y crece con el compromiso y la comprensión. No es fácil, pero tiene tantas recompensas para esos dispuestos a aprovecharlo al máximo. Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿tomas a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa, ahora y para siempre?"

"¡Espera!" gritó Bella.

Esperaba que el horror que sentía por dentro no se notara mucho en mi cara. Si Bella cambiaba de opinión, tenía derecho. Le haría frente. No sabía como, pero encontraría alguna manera.

Bella me apretó la mano y me sonrió. Se giró hacia Eleazar. "¿Podemos usar Edward y Bella? No usamos nuestros nombres completos."

El corazón me empezó a latir de nuevo y solté un suspiro de alivio. Las maneras como me afectaba esta mujer… Sacudí un poco la cabeza, intentando olvidar el pánico que me había inundado antes. Bella me apretó la mano. La miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, olvidándolo todo excepto que me amaba.

"Por supuesto," Eleazar se rió por lo bajo. "Intentémoslo de nuevo. Edward, ¿quieres a Bella como esposa, ahora y para siempre?"

"Sí quiero," contesté, sonriéndole a Bella. Era exasperante no poder inclinarme y besarla.

"Bella," dijo Eleazar, atrayendo su atención. "¿Quieres a Edward como marido, ahora y para siempre?"

"Sí quiero," dijo Bella, sonriendo más que nunca.

Eleazar cogió nuestros anillos y los puso encima del libro que estaba sujetando. "Estos anillos simbolizan vuestro compromiso el uno con el otro y vuestro matrimonio. Ojalá seáis bendecidos con amor, felicidad y familia durante todos los días de vuestras vidas juntos. Edward, ¿puedes coger el anillo de Bella?"

Cogí el anillo y lo acerqué al dedo de Bella.

"Edward, ponle a Bella el anillo y di 'Con este anillo, me uno a ti'."

Le mantuve la mirada a Bella mientras le ponía el anillo. "Con este anillo, me uno a ti." Levanté su mano y se la besé. "Te amo, Bella."

Se sonrojó y bajó la cara y la mano lentamente.

"Bella, te toca a ti. Coge el anillo de Edward y mientras se lo pones di las mismas palabras," dijo Eleazar.

A Bella le temblaba la mano mientras cogía el anillo. Cuando me cogió la mano, la suya dejó de temblar. Me puso el anillo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. "Con este anillo, me uno a ti." Besó el anillo y me sonrió mientras decía, "Te amo, Edward."

"Con el poder que el estado de Nevada me ha concedido, os declaro marido y mujer. Edward, puedes besar a la novia," dijo Eleazar.

Rodeé a Bella con mis brazos y la besé con tanta pasión como me atrevía delante de testigos. Cuando la solté, se le habían puesto rojos la cara y el cuello y su sonrisa era maravillosa.

Fuimos hasta la parte delantera del edificio. Irina y Kate nos llevaron hasta una oficina y nos enseñaron el video y las fotos. Bella decidió que deberíamos llevarnos una copia del video para la familia. Las únicas fotos que quería eran las de nosotros besándonos los anillos y nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer.

Volvimos al hotel una hora más tarde. Bella y yo no habíamos dejado de sonreír en todo el camino de vuelta. Nos paraban una y otra vez para felicitarnos.

Cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación, me giré y vi a Bella quitándose los zapatos. Cuando cayeron al suelo, corrió hasta mí y saltó en mis brazos. La giré mientras se reía.

"¡Edward, estamos casados!" gritó, agarrándose con fuerza a mi cuello.

"Eres Bella Cullen, ahora y siempre," dije, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

"Edward, te amo tanto. Todavía no puedo creer que todo esto sea real, pero prometo nunca darlo por sentado."

"Eres mi amor, mi vida, mi mujer," susurré, rozando sus labios con los míos.

Bella levantó nuestras manos y miró fijamente los anillos. Iban a juego. El mío era ancho con un solo diamante en medio. El suyo era del mismo estilo, pero tenía dos pequeñas esmeraldas a cada lado del diamante.

"Sabes lo mucho que me gusta mi otro anillo, pero tengo que decirlo, este es sorprendente. Tanto, que ni siquiera quiero saber cuanto dinero te gastaste para que lo hicieran."

"Cuando Alice me enseñó el anillo que habías elegido para mí, sabía que quería que el tuyo se pareciese." Miré su anillo. "Cada una de las esmeraldas representan algo que me encanta de ti. La primera es tu mente, la segunda es tu espíritu, la tercera tu sonrisa, y la última tu corazón y tu mente."

"Eso son dos," dijo Bella entre risitas.

"Sí, pero están tan entrelazados que sentí que una serviría."

"Te amo, marido."

"¡Te amo, mujer!"

"Creo que ahora sería un momento excelente para mostrarme cuanto me amas, Sr. Cullen," dijo, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, Sra. Cullen," contesté. La rodeé con mis brazos y me incliné para besarla.

¡Mi mujer! ¡Sra. Cullen! ¡Bella Cullen! Esas palabras me recorrían la cabeza una y otra vez mientras la besaba. ¡Mi mujer! Nunca había sabido que este tipo de amor y alegría podía existir. Y ahora que lo tenía, lo protegería con todo mi ser.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. Pero he estado muy ocupada con el inicio de las clases y demás. Prácticamente no he tenido tiempo libre.

Intentaré actualizar 'Entre el Amor y el Deber' la semana que viene, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Voy a quitar la traducción de 'Boicots y Moscas de Bar' porque la autora me lo ha pedido, alguien se ha atrevido a quitarle la historia y venderla en libros en Internet, así que está teniendo bastantes problemas legales. Espero que lo entendáis.


	63. 63B Contándoselo a la Familia

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Contándoselo a la Familia: **

Edward aparcó el Volvo en la calle. Miramos fijamente el Jeep de Emmett y el Porsche de Alice durante un momento. Nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos.

"¡Va a ser una noche larga!" me reí.

"Eso parece," dijo, riéndose entre dientes. "¿Estás lista, Sra. Cullen?"

El sonido de mi nuevo nombre hizo que una enorme sonrisa me apareciera en la cara, haciendo que me doliesen las mejillas una vez más. "¡Por supuesto, Mr. Cullen!" me incliné y besé a Edward rápidamente.

Salimos del coche y me dio la mano mientras subíamos los escalones y entrábamos en la casa. Todo el mundo estaba en el salón. Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle estaban viendo la televisión mientras las mujeres hablaban en voz baja. Cuando Emmett levantó la mirada y nos vio, apagó la tele.

"Hola," dije, saludándoles con la mano.

"Bueno, ¿quién de los dos quiere explicarlo todo?" preguntó Alice, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Miré a Edward, y todavía estaba sonriendo tan tontamente como había estado anoche cuando salimos de la capilla. ¡Aunque yo tampoco podía hablar! Podía sentir la misma sonrisa en mi cara. Me besó en la frente y entramos más en la casa.

"Bella y yo tenemos algo que nos gustaría contaros," me besó la mano antes de enseñar nuestros anillos a la familia. "Estamos casados."

Alice chilló y nos atacó, haciéndonos retroceder algunos pasos. "¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy tan contenta por vosotros!" Se separó y empezó a pegar a Edward en el pecho y los brazos. "¡Tú, grandísimo idiota! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste estar allí o planearlo! ¿Qué te pasa, Edward Anthony?"

Rápidamente le di un abrazo a Alice para que dejara de pegar a Edward. "Relájate, Alice. Fue muy espontáneo."

Alice asintió y la solté.

"Ya te digo." Dijo Rose mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba. "¿Qué provocó esto?"

"No podía esperar más para que Bella fuera mi esposa," contestó Edward, cogiéndome de nuevo entre sus brazos. "Sólo queríamos hacerlo oficial. Por favor, entended que os queremos mucho a todos, pero queríamos una ceremonia muy pequeña y sencilla." Se giró hacia su hermana. "Alice, esperaba que pudieses organizar una fiesta para que lo anunciásemos en las próximas semanas."

Alice nos abrazó otra vez. "¡Me encantaría! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Ya tengo un millón de ideas! Y como os fuisteis sin mí, tenéis que callaros y disfrutad la fiesta que monte para vosotros."

"Ni soñaríamos con interrumpir tu diversión," contestó Edward, sonriéndole.

"¿Emmett?" le llamé.

Mi hermano mayor no dejaba de mirarnos fijamente.

"¿Vas a decir algo?" pregunté.

Emmett se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Edward y a mí. Nos dio un fuerte abrazo. "Me desilusiona no haber estado allí, pero me alegra que estés feliz, enana. Os quiero a los dos. Siempre que esto sea lo que queréis de verdad, estoy de acuerdo."

Empecé a llorar mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "Gracias, Emmett. Si hubiese querido una gran boda, te habría pedido que fueses mi padrino. Pero sabes que odio la atención."

"Lo sé, enana." Emmett nos soltó y me besó en la mejilla. "Me alegra que estés feliz, Bella."

"Gracias, Emmett." Dije, limpiándome las lágrimas.

Jasper vino y nos abrazó. Le asintió a Edward y me besó en la mejilla. Él podía ver que estábamos muy contentos y era fácil ver que estaba contento por nosotros. No parecíamos necesitar palabras.

"Edward, Bella." Dijo Esme suavemente. "¿Podemos hablar con vosotros arriba?"

Seguimos sus padres hasta el estudio de Carlisle. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá que había en la habitación. Carlisle se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Esme se quedó de pie a su lado.

"¿Por qué os fuisteis y os casasteis así?" preguntó Esme. Obviamente estaba disgustada por no haber estado allí para ver nuestra boda. "Edward, sabes que todos teníamos muchas ganas de planear la boda después de la graduación."

"Bella nunca ha querido una gran boda y yo sólo quería hacerla feliz. Pero el por qué lo hicimos _ahora_…" Edward me miró y sonrió. Me sujetó contra su costado. "Necesitaba alguna manera de mostrarle a Bella y a todo el mundo que es y siempre será lo más importante que hay en mi vida."

"Edward, sabemos eso," dijo Esme, moviéndose y sentándose a nuestro lado. "Lo vemos todos los días por como os miráis."

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Si fuera así, las discusiones sobre universidades médicas habrían acabado hace tiempo."

Esme se agarró la garganta y se giró para mirar fijamente a Carlisle un momento. Él frunció el ceño.

Esme se giró hacia nosotros y me miró atentamente. "¿Nos escuchaste, verdad?"

Bajé la mirada y asentí. Las lágrimas vinieron y empezaron a caer silenciosamente. "Iba al piso de abajo cuando os oí hablando. Quería saludaros, pero entonces oí lo que estabais diciendo."

"Bella pensó que estaba siendo egoísta así que intentó dejarme," explicó Edward, agarrándome con más fuerza. "Había recogido toda su ropa y me había dejado una nota con su anillo y su móvil."

"Eso explica el grito," dijo Esme. Me cogió la mano y me levantó la cara. "Bela, siento lo que oíste. Te prometo que nadie piensa que seas egoísta. Te queremos, Bella." Se giró y miró a su marido. "Carlisle."

"Bella, siento que oyeses algo que te hiciera pensar que eres egoísta. Estás tan lejos de serlo. Yo soy el que es egoísta. Estaba tan preocupado por lo que pensaba que Edward debería hacer con su vida que no me di cuenta de lo que _quería_ hacer con su vida. Como Esme me señaló durante la conversación, sólo vivimos una vez. Debería estar llena con las cosas que nos hacen sentir completos y felices. Tú eres esas cosas para Edward, al igual que su música." Carlisle se levantó y se acercó a nosotros. Nos indicó que nos levantásemos. Nos abrazó con fuerza. "Permíteme que te de la bienvenida oficial a la familia, Sra. Cullen," dijo Carlisle mientras me besaba la mejilla.

"Gracias," dije, todavía llorando.

"Edward, lleva Bella arriba para que pueda lavarse un poco antes de que bajéis y respondáis más preguntas," dijo Esme.

Edward asintió y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Me reí cuando abrió la puerta y reveló el desorden que había.

"Mañana va a ser un día largo para nosotros, limpiando todo esto."

"Eso parece," se rió entre dientes mientras me llevaba hasta el baño. Mojó una toallita y me limpió la cara y el cuello.

"Se lo han tomado mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba," dije."

"Sabían que el día vendría, aunque no cuando. Te dije hace tiempo que te haría mi esposa."

"Y has mantenido tu palabra, Sr. Cullen."

"¿Cómo no, Sra. Cullen? Eres todo lo que mi corazón desea y más."

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. "Estoy tan contenta de ser tu esposa, Edward. Te amo."

"Te amo, Bella." Me sostuvo un rato, los dos disfrutando de estar juntos y casados. "Creo que deberíamos bajar, cariño."

"Probablemente," suspiré.

Me besó la frente y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Bajamos al salón y nos sentamos juntos en el suelo para poder ver a todo el mundo.

"¿Quién tiene la primera pregunta?" bromeé.

"¡Yo!" cantó Alice, botando en el sofá. "¿A dónde habéis ido?"

"Las Vegas," dije entre risitas.

"¡Qué propio de Bella!" dijo Alice, sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Angela te ha enseñado eso?" me reí.

"Por supuesto." Dijo, riéndose por lo bajo.

"¡Has llevado a mi hermana pequeña a Las Vegas para casarte con ella!" gimió Emmett. "¡Venga, Eddie! ¡Se supone que eres el romántico! ¡Al menos dime que fuiste lo suficiente listo como para no dejar que Elvis os casara!"

"¡Por supuesto que Elvis nos casó!" dije, fingiendo estar impresionada. "Y nuestro Elvis era el pre-gordo. Aunque creo que le gustaban los tíos, porque le dijo a Edward que era un tío muy atractivo."

Todo el mundo se quedó mirándonos fijamente mientras Edward se reía en voz baja contra mi pelo.

"Y durante la ceremonia, ¡movía las caderas en dirección a la persona con la que estaba hablando! ¡Era graciosísimo! ¡También tenemos un video! ¿Queréis verlo?" moví las cejas mirando a Emmett."

"Isabella, eres mala," me dijo Edward entre dientes al oído.

"Un video…" consiguió decir Esme "… parece estupendo, querida. Edward, ¿por qué no lo pones para que lo veamos?"

Se levantó y fue corriendo hasta el coche por el DVD. Yo me quedé sentada sonriendo inocentemente a nuestra familia. Iban a llevarse una buena sorpresa. Edward volvió y puso el DVD. Nos movió para apoyarnos contra un lado del sofá.

El video empezó con Edward y yo hablando con Eleazar. "Elvis saldrá en un momento," dije, intentando mantener la seriedad.

Emmett estaba sentado en el borde del sofá esperando que Elvis apareciese. Cuando Eleazar empezó su discurso de bienvenida, Emmett se inclinó y me dio un golpe en el hombro. "Apestas, Bella."

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!" suspiró Esme.

"Bella, eres demasiado malvada," dijo Alice entre risitas.

"Ya deberíamos saber que no podemos creerla," añadió Rose. "Pero caemos una y otra vez."

"Es muy convincente cuando se siente segura," dijo Jasper.

"Quizás es mejor es que no tuviera un gran público," dijo Carlisle, riéndose por lo bajo.

Cuando llegó la parte en la que había parado la ceremonia, todos empezaron a reírse.

"¡Mira su cara!" gritó Alice.

"¡Ni siquiera _yo_ le asusto tanto!" se rió Emmett.

"¡Está al borde del pánico!" dijo Jasper riéndose.

"¡Pobre Eddie!" se rió entre dientes Rose.

"Nunca te he visto tan nervioso, hijo," dijo Carlisle, intentando no reírse.

Esme estaba soltando risitas contra su mano, negándose a comentar nada.

Edward me sujetó con fuerza y me susurró al oído. "Mira lo preciosa que eres, cariño. Estás radiante. Sin importar lo que lleves puesto o el momento del día, así eres siempre para mí."

"Necesitas dejar de decirme cosas así, Edward," susurré, sonriéndole.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no creo que les fuera a hacer mucha gracia que te atacase justo aquí en su salón."

"No me importaría.

"¡Eso ya lo sabía, Tutor-boy!"

"Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa," dijo Esme, mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

"Ojalá hubieseis esperado para que estuviésemos allí, enana, pero estabas preciosa y me alegra que estés contenta," me dijo Emmett.

"Sabía que estaba tramando algo. Le dije que estaba segura de que no era algo típico de Edward," dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bella me hace olvidar toda razón," se rió Edward entre dientes, abrazándome con fuerza.

"Creo que es al revés," me reí.

"Vuestra fiesta para anunciarlo va a ser espectacular," dijo Alice muy animada, botando en el sofá. "¡Rose y yo vamos a hacer que sea el acontecimiento del año!"

"No puedo esperar a contárselo a las mujeres del Club de Jardinería," dijo Esme, acercándose a Alice y Rose.

"Antes de que intenten arrastrarme hasta su círculo del mal, ¿puedes llevarme arriba, marido?"

"Lo que quieras, esposa." Edward se levantó y me llevó con él. "Ya nos vamos a la cama."

"Que no se te olvide el desayuno de mañana," nos advirtió Alice, mientras nos íbamos hacia las escaleras.

"Edward," le llamó Emmett. Nos giramos para mirar a mi hermano. "Me alegra que te hayas casado con ella, pero si me haces tío, te mataré."

"¡Emmett!" grité.

Edward y Emmett empezaron a reírse. Les miré. Edward me besó en la frente y empezó a tirar de mí hacia las escaleras.

"¿Cómo puedes encontrar eso gracioso?" le pregunté.

"Porque no es la primera vez que me lo dice," se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?"

"¿Recuerdas la segunda noche con la escayola? ¿Cuándo hiciste el guiso?"

"Sí."

"¡Me lo dijo esa noche!"

"¡Ese gran… ugh! ¡No puedo creer que te dijera eso! ¡Entonces ni siquiera estábamos haciendo nada!"

Se encogió de hombros. "Te quiere, Bella. Quiere lo mejor para ti."

"Entiendo eso," dije, mientras él cerraba la puerta de nuestra habitación. "¡Pero debería entender que no soy tan estúpida como para quedarme embarazada en este momento de mi vida! ¡Sólo tengo veintiún años y medio! ¡Todavía me queda un semestre más en la universidad!"

"Cálmate, Bella," dijo con voz tranquila, abrazándome y acariciándome el pelo. "¿Qué pasa? Nunca te molestas tanto con Emmett."

Respiré hondo y le devolví el abrazo. "Creo que todo me está llegando ahora… todo el estrés de ayer, mi camioneta muerta, y la excitación de anoche."

"Anoche fue bastante impresionante. Y eso sólo fue casarme contigo. No tengo una palabra para lo que vino después," se rió por lo bajo, besándome el cuello.

"No debí ser tan genial si no tienes una palabra para ello."

Edward se rió amenazadoramente. "¿Por qué no lo repetimos y vemos si juntos podemos encontrar una palabra?"

"¡Uy, Mr. Cullen, creo que estás intentando seducirme!"

"Sra. Cullen, eres tú la que me embrujó el día que nos conocimos."

"¿Exagerando un poco, no?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, mirándome a los ojos y frotándome las mejillas con los pulgares.

"Me dio la impresión de que esa noche te irrité."

"Sí, un poco. Pero incluso eso cuenta. El hecho de que _pudieras_ irritarme prueba que caí bajo tu hechizo al instante."

"Y pensar que todo vino de tu decisión de ir a cenar para ver si yo mordía."

"Siempre estaré agradecido a Alice por hacerme ir."

"Yo también."

"Ya hemos hablado suficiente, Sra. Cullen. Los únicos sonidos que quiero oír de ahora en adelante van a ser los que me indiquen que te gusta la lenta tortura que pienso hacerle a tu encantador cuerpo."

"¡Joder, Edward! ¿Estás intentando que me desmaye antes de que me toques?"

Se rió y me cogió en brazos. Me tiró sobre la cama y fue hasta su estéreo. Puso uno de los CDs de rock y lo puso en repetir.

"¿Durante cuánto tiempo planeas torturarme? He visto que le has dado al botón de repetir."

"El que haga falta," contestó mientras se tumbaba sobre mí.

"¿Qué haga falta para qué?"

Me recorrió la mandíbula con la nariz y me besó la barbilla. "Para que te dejes llevar y olvides que alguien más existe en este mundo aparte de nosotros.

Iba a ser una noche larga con mi maravilloso marido… ¡y no podía estar más feliz!

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Siento muchísimo el retraso, he tenido exámenes y este año estoy teniendo poquísimo tiempo libre. Además, los días entre semana me estoy quedando con mi abuela para que no esté sola, pero en su casa no tengo Internet, así que sólo puedo usarlo los fines de semana. Es un poco frustrante. Pero ya he pedido que lo pongan, estoy esperando que me traigan el módem.

Espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente será la noche de bodas. Estoy segura de que más de un quiere saber que tal les fue.

Intentaré actualizar 'Entre el Amor y el Deber' la semana que viene.

Entiendo que os gustara mucho 'Boicots y Moscas de Bar', y lo siento por las personas que no acabasen de leerla, pero dejad de enviarme mensajes diciendo que os la envíe porque no lo voy a hacer, la autora me lo dejó todo muy claro. De verdad que lo siento, pero si se la envío a uno, se la tendría que enviar a todos, y eso no puedo hacerlo.


	64. Bonus El Último en Enterarse

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo Bonus – El Último en Enterarse… Dos meses antes de que Edward y Bella se casen**

**EMMETT POV: **

"¿Dónde está la enana?" le pregunté a Rose, mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

"Ya se ha ido a la cama. Creo que se ha agotado con la escena que montó por ese examen de matemáticas que tiene mañana," me dijo Rose.

"Debería ir a desearle buena suerte," suspiré, levantándome del sofá una vez más.

"Estoy segura de que lo sabe," dijo Rose, agarrándome del brazo.

"Sí, no quieres molestarla," se interpuso Alice. "¡Seguro que ya está dormida! Siempre cae muerta una vez que Edward le tararea esa nana."

"Además, si fueses ahora, probablemente se te escaparía algo del embarazo y me enfadaría mucho contigo," advirtió Rose.

"¡No diré nada! Dijiste que querías esperar un poco más y acepté," la tranquilicé.

"Emmett, vamos a competir," ofreció Jasper.

Por mucho que quisiera ganarle, también quería desearle suerte a mi hermana pequeña. No había tenido mucho tiempo con ella desde la boda y todo eso. Era horrible verla sólo una o dos veces por semana.

"Siempre le deseo suerte antes de exámenes importantes. Ahora vuelvo." Besé a Rosie en la frente y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Creo que escuché a alguno murmurar algo sobre 'hombre muerto', pero seguro que no me enteré bien. Silbé mientras subía las escaleras, de dos en dos. Escuché música que venía de la habitación y me alegró saber que todavía estaba despierta.

Llamé a la puerta, ansioso por desearle suerte. Sabía que le alegraría saber que no se me había olvidado. Llamé otra vez, con impaciencia. Pero entonces pensé que podía haberse quedado dormida con la música puesta. Sabía que Edward lo había hecho muchas veces.

Presioné la oreja contra la puerta, escuchando cualquier signo de que estuviesen hablando.

**ROSALIE POV: **

"Edward es hombre muerto," dijo Jasper, riéndose en voz baja.

"¡Alice! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡Está clarísimo que va a enterarse!" grité. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Tenía que pasar algún día. Todavía no puede creerme que no se haya dado cuenta," dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es como un avestruz con la cabeza en la arena."

"¿Deberíamos llamar a Edward al móvil para advertirle?" preguntó Jasper.

"No," contestó Alice. "Es hora de que este secreto salga a la luz. Llevan juntos más de un año."

"¡A Emmett le va a dar algo!" dije, frotándome el estómago.

Alice se sentó a mi lado, también frotándome el estómago. "No tanto como lo que le dará cuando esta pequeña vaya a su primera cita."

"¡Alice, por favor, no digas eso en voz alta! Sabes cuanto asusta a Emmett. Y tiene tantas ganas de que sea un niño. Tuve que gritarle para que no comprase un montón de pelotas de fútbol para bebés," expliqué.

"Mi hermanita," dijo una pequeña voz.

Levantamos la mirada para vez a Emmett bajando lentamente las escaleras. Se sentó en el último escalón, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos.

Fui hasta él y le froté la espalda. "¿Qué pasa, Emmie?"

**BELLA POV: **

"Edward," suspiré. Me encantaba como sus manos me masajeaban los doloridos músculos de la espalda.

"¿Te gusta esto?" dijo, riéndose entre dientes.

"Todo lo que haces me gusta," murmuré.

Movió sus manos y me masajeó los hombros, hundiendo los pulgares en el espacio bajo mi cuello.

"¡Oh, Edward!" gemí, sintiendo que la tensión se alejaba con su toque mágico.

Se rió entre dientes otra vez. "¿Te gustaría que parase?"

"¡Hazlo y muere, Tutor-boy!" gruñí.

Sus manos bajaron hasta la mitad de mi columna, frotando y masajeando por el camino.

"Dios, ¿cómo se te puede dar tan bien esto?" preguntó. "¿Has dado clases o algo así?"

"No, estaba todo en el libro que te dije."

**EMMETT POV: **

"Mi hermanita," dije, prácticamente cayéndome sobre el último escalón.

"¿Qué pasa, Emmie?" preguntó Rose, frotándome la espalda.

"Es que… nunca creí…" murmuré.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Alice con esa voz tan animada que tiene. ¡Esto era su culpa!

"¿Qué que pasa?" bramé. "¿Qué pasa? ¡Tu maldito hermano ha corrompido a mi hermana pequeña! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!"

"¿Emmett, qué ha pasado arriba?" preguntó Jasper. Estaba totalmente tranquilo, como está la mayoría del tiempo. Apuesto a que no estaría tan tranquilo si… ¡oh! Probablemente él ha pasado por eso… Rosie _es_ su hermana.

Les conté mi perturbadora historia. "Subí para desear suerte a Bella. Escuché música, así que supuse que estaba despierta. Llamé y no me oyó, así que llamé otra vez. Todavía no me oyó así que apoyé la oreja en la puerta, intentando ver si estaba despierta de verdad. Y entonces es cuando lo oí."

"¿Oíste qué?" preguntó Rose.

"A ellos." Contesté.

"Vas a tener que ser más claro si quieres que ayudemos," dijo Jasper.

"La verdad es que no quiero decir esto ahora mismo," gemí.

"Finge que estás hablando de un personaje inventado. Llamémosla Beth," ofreció Alice.

"Vale," suspiré. "_Beth_ estaba gimiendo el nombre de _Edwin_. Le estaba diciendo lo bien que se le daba y preguntándole como lo había aprendido. Él le estaba hablando de un libro." Una ira irracional me recorrió otra vez. "Y si averiguo quien de vosotros le ha comprado ese maldito libro de Kama Sutra, ¡os arrancaré los brazos!"

"¿Y si ha cogido prestado _tu_ libro?" dijo Alice, riéndose por lo bajo.

**EDWARD POV: **

"¿Te refieres al manual de Bella Swan del que me hablaste en Nueva York?" se rió Bella.

"El único," me reí entre dientes. "¿He hecho un buen trabajo?" pregunté, quitándome de encima. "¿Se te ha ido toda la tensión de la espalda y los hombros?"

"Sí, cariño," contestó, sonriéndome.

"Me incliné y la besé. "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti antes de acostarte?"

"¿Podrías por favor, por favor, bajar y traerme algo de beber?"

"¿Qué te gustaría?" pregunté, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

"¿Puedes hacerme té del que me gusta?"

"¿Caliente?"

"Sí, por favor. Me ayuda a dormir. Aunque no es que necesite ayuda una vez que empiezas a tatarear mi composición súper secreta. Pero me gustaría toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir."

"No deberías ponerte tan nerviosa por el examen de matemáticas de mañana. Has hecho todos los deberes a la primera esta tarde."

"No puedo evitarlo."

"De acuerdo," dije, besándola en la frente. "Quédate aquí y ahora vuelvo con tu té." Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando me llamó.

"¡Edward! Dile a Emmett buenas noches de mi parte. Antes estaba en el baño."

"Vale. Ahora vuelvo. Te quiero."

"¡También te quiero!"

Me reí por lo bajo, me encantaba como sonaba su voz cuando estaba relajada y adormilada. Dudaba que fuera a beber mucho té, pero Bella lo quería.

Cuando llegué al último descansillo, vi a Emmett sentado en el último escalón, rodeado por nuestra familia.

Escuché a Alice preguntar, "¿Y si ha cogido prestado _tu_ libro?" Me preocupaba cómo se estaba riendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

Rose, Alice y Jasper se rieron en voz baja mientras se alejaban de Emmett. Vi los tendones de su cuello y de los brazos tensándose mientras se levantaba y se giraba para mirarme.

"Edward," dijo, con voz áspera.

"Bella me ha dicho que te dé las buenas noches," solté. De repente tenía miedo de Emmett y no sabía por qué.

Emmett gruñó, mirándome fijamente.

"Um… voy a la cocina para hacerle algo de té para que se relaje," dije.

Emmett gruñó otra vez. "Sí, supongo que necesitará relajarse después de _eso_."

"Ya sabes como se pone Bella," dije, pensando que estaba hablando por lo que le había pasado antes. Se había puesto muy histérica por su examen de matemáticas delante de todo el mundo. Pasé al lado de Emmett y me dirigí a la cocina.

**EMMETT POV: **

Estaba teniendo problemas para formar palabras. Seguí gruñendo. Pero entonces encontré mi voz. "Sí, supongo que necesitará relajarse después de _eso_."

"Ya sabes como se pone Bella," dijo Edward.

¿En serio? Pero él… ¿de verdad que ha dicho eso? ¿Es que no tenía vergüenza ni decencia? ¡Acaba de admitir que estaba arriba haciendo _cosas_ con mi hermana! Y pasa a mi lado, ¡como si nada! ¡Iba a matarle!

Me giré para seguirle hasta la cocina, pero Rose se puso delante. "Para aquí, Emmett Swan. Las cosas que pasan dentro del dormitorio de Bella no son asunto tuyo. Nunca han sido asunto tuyo." Su elección de palabras me tocó la fibra sensible.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto? ¿Soy el último en enterarse? ¿Alguien me lo pensaba contar _algún vez_?" pregunté. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Rosie?"

"Porque sabía que reaccionarías de forma exagerada. Justo como estás haciendo ahora mismo," contestó Rose.

"Pero es mi hermanita," conseguí decir.

"Sólo en la jerarquía familiar," señaló Alice.

"Tiene veintiún años, Emmett. No es un bebé ni una niña pequeña. Es una mujer joven y está muy enamorada de Edward. ¿De verdad pensabas que no querría dar ese paso con Edward?"

"Creía que maduraría más tarde," murmuré. "Creía que no se le pasaría por la cabeza hasta después de que estuvieran casados."

"¡Emmett!" se rió Alice. "¡Tienen casi un año hasta que se gradúen e incluso pueden decidir la fecha para la boda! ¿Cómo podías creer que esperasen tanto?"

"Emmett, todos nosotros hemos tenido que elegir entre esperar hasta el matrimonio o hacer lo que sentíamos que era correcto según nuestros corazones," dijo Jasper. "Ninguno hemos esperado porque sabemos que vamos a acabar casados. Tú y Rose sois los primeros en hacerlo oficialmente. Bella es feliz, Emmett. Al final de día, ¿no es eso todo lo que debería importar?"

"¿Quiero saber durante cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?" suspiré, ya derrotado.

"No," dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo entonces," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Edward salió de la cocina, mirándonos a todo de manera inquisitiva. Pasó a nuestro lado, sujetando una taza humeante entre las manos. Le dejé subir hasta el primer descansillo antes de llamarle.

"Edward."

Se giró y me miró. "¿Sí, Emmett?"

"Sé lo que está pasando entre Bella y tú. No voy a reaccionar de mala manera ni nada. Sólo… ten cuidado, ¿vale?"

Parecía confuso, pero asintió. "Claro, Emmett.

**BELLA POV:**

Me incorporé en la cama, volviendo a ponerme la camiseta de Edward. Todavía estaba disfrutando de la euforia del masaje de Edward. Ese hombre era milagroso para deshacerse de mi tensión y preocupaciones. El examen de matemáticas ya no parecía tan grande.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Edward, sujetando mi taza de té y muy confuso.

"¿Va todo bien, cariño?" pregunté, cogiendo la taza.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. "Emmett me acaba de dar permiso para algo, pero no sé lo que es."

"¿Qué?" me reí.

"No sé," dijo, riéndose por lo bajo. "Iba a subir cuando dijo algo sobre saber lo que pasaba con nosotros y que no iba a reaccionar mal y que debería tener cuidado."

Le di un sorbo al té, pensando en lo que Emmett le había dicho a Edward. Recordé la cena con todo el mundo y como me puse por el examen. No podía encontrar nada que hiciese que Emmett dijera algo tan enigmático.

Edward empezó a frotarme el cuello con el pulgar y el índice, haciendo que gimiese suavemente. De repente me di cuenta, casi soltando la taza. Edward debió darse cuenta porque su mano libre estaba sujetando la taza por mí.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

Me giré hacia él, preguntándome como estaría mi cara ahora mismo. El pánico en los ojos de Edward me dijo que no era nada bueno.

"Lo ha malinterpretado," dije con voz ronca.

"¿Qué?"

"Emmett. Debió subir antes. ¡Cree que nos oyó haciendo el amor! ¡No sabe que sólo era un masaje, Edward!"

Edward me miró fijamente un segundo antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas. Le miré fijamente, preguntándome como podía encontrar esto divertido. Y entonces me di cuenta de por qué… habíamos tenido tanto cuidado alrededor de Emmett durante un año y ahora, el día que no estábamos haciendo nada ¡es cuando se entera! Empecé a reírme junto con Edward.

Para cuando nos habíamos tranquilizado, los dos teníamos lágrimas que limpiarnos. Edward todavía estaba riéndose en voz baja mientras me ayudaba a meterme bajo las mantas. Apagó las luces y se tumbó a mi lado. Me acurruqué contra él, dejándole que me rodeara con sus brazos. Empezó a tararearme mi nana y al instante empecé a quedarme dormida. Mi último pensamiento de la noche fue lo contenta que estaba porque no necesitaría tener _la charla_ con Emmett. Se había enterado por su cuenta, incluso si lo había hecho por accidente y malinterpretándolo. A veces, los accidentes eran una cosa maravillosa.

**-----------**

Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que dije que este capítulo iba a ser la noche de bodas, pero me equivoqué, será el siguiente.

Decidme que os ha parecido, R&R


	65. Bonus Noche de Bodas

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo Bonus – Noche de Bodas (Edward POV)**

"¡Te amo, marido!"

"¡Te amo, mujer!"

"Creo que ahora sería un momento excelente para enseñarme cuanto me amas, Sr. Cullen," dijo Bella, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, Sra. Cullen," contesté. La rodeé con mis brazos y me incliné para besarla.

Empezó con ternura y cariño, pero Bella agarró mi camiseta y me pegó más a ella, profundizando el beso. Sonreí contra sus labios y la sentí hacer lo mismo.

"Edward."

Esa única palabra hizo que cada centímetro de mi piel chispeara, ahogándome en mi deseo de tener cada centímetro de la diosa que tenía entre mis brazos. Y dudaba que ella supiera cuando me afectaba.

Moví los labios por su mandíbula, por su cuello y hasta su hombro desnudo. Le besé el brazo y volví al cuello, consiguiendo pequeños gemidos de mi esposa. Chupé la piel de su cuello, sonriendo con malicia. Ahora era mi mujer… chupé con más fuerza y jadeó. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no me detuvo. Me excitó todavía más.

"Edward," dijo, riéndose entre dientes.

Levanté la cabeza y me encontré perdido en sus profundos ojos marrones.

"Realmente no deberías haber echo eso," dijo, con voz baja y seductora.

De repente me empujó y caí en la cama, sorprendido por sus acciones. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, sonriendo malignamente. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a besarme el cuello, mientras me desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. Apartó la tela y me atacó el cuello con sus labios. Me hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo acababa de hacerle a ella, marcándome como suyo.

Soltó unas risitas contra mi cuello. "No creo que Emmett vaya a poder seguir fingiendo que todavía somos inocentes."

"No me importa," gruñí, girándonos para que estuviera debajo de mí.

"¿Me pones un anillo en el dedo y de repente superas el miedo por mi hermano?" dijo entre risitas.

Le di besitos por toda su suave y sedosa cara. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Pero necesitas dejar de besarme y levantarte."

"¿Por qué?" gemí, intentando distraerla mordisqueándole la oreja.

"Edward." Dijo con decisión.

"Estoy escuchando," suspiré. Me moví y me apoyé en el costado.

"Gracias," dijo, dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Necesito un momento. Ahora vuelvo. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no me calientas la cama?"

Le sonreí, recorriéndole la clavícula con los dedos. "¿Por qué no me ayudas?"

"Lo haré, pero más tarde." Se levantó de un salto y fue al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta.

Gemí, pero me forcé a moverme. Me quité la chaqueta y la camisa, dejándolas en sus perchas. Me desabroché los pantalones y suspiré. Bella era tan jodidamente tentadora algunos días, pero no la querría de otra manera. Colgué también los pantalones, y volví a la cama.

La destapé y me tumbé bajo las mantas, dejando que su lado de la cama se calentase. Sacudí la cabeza, pensando en todas las noches frías en las que me había pedido que hiciese esto por ella… y todas las veces que había presionado sus pies fríos y pequeños contra mis piernas, haciéndome dar un salto.

Había luna menguante en el cielo, iluminando la habitación lo suficiente para que no hiciesen falta luces. Pensé en la primera vez que había llevado a Bella a ver la luna desde la colina cerca de nuestra casa. Como la luz se había reflejado sobre su pálida piel…

"Bel-la," gemí.

Su risa fue la única respuesta. "La paciencia es una virtud, Edward."

"Perdí mi virtud contigo hace tiempo, Bella," contesté.

Se rió de nuevo. ¡Oh, me encantaba ese sonido!

Miré fijamente la puerta del año, intentando que saliese y se uniese a mí. Y como si hubiese escuchado mi súplica silenciosa, ya no había luz asomando bajo la puerta de baño. Abrió la puerta y se quedó allí, apoyada contra la jamba. Solté un jadeo como si me acabasen de dar un golpe en el estómago.

Bella estaba vestida… vale, puede que vestida no fuera la palabra adecuada… Bella iba ligera de ropa con un picardías azul oscuro. Tenía tirantes diminutos sobre los hombros y apenas le llegaba a medio muslo. Llevaba el pelo suelto sobre un hombro. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios mientras observaba mi reacción.

"¿Listo para perder esa virtud otra vez, Sr. Cullen?" preguntó. Se le movieron un poco los labios mientras intentaba no reírse.

Intenté hablar, pero el único sonido que me salió fue un profundo gemido.

Parecía satisfecha con eso mientras se me acercaba lentamente. Puso las manos en la cama, inclinándose mucho, haciéndome imposible que mirase a cualquier sitio menos a su pecho. Gateó por la cama y me dio un beso en los labios. Se apartó y se sentó ahí, sonriéndome con malicia.

"¿Te gusta tu regalo de bodas, Sr. Cullen?" susurró.

"¿Si me…? Oh, Bella," suspiré, cogiéndola entre mis brazos. "Eres… no tengo palabras."

"Es siempre tan asombroso dejarte sin palabras," se rió por lo bajo. Se separó un poco e hice un puchero. Se rió mientras me besaba rápidamente. "Aquí hace frío, Edward. Y después de todo me has calentado la cama.

Suspiré, pero le sonreí. Me moví y la dejé quedarse con el lado calentito de la cama. Me reí mientras se acurrucaba bajo las mantas y suspiraba con alegría.

Me pegué a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos. Empecé a besarle el cuello otra vez. "Creo que sé una manera de calentarte, Sra. Cullen."

"No pareces muy seguro de ti mismo," dijo entre risitas.

Le gruñí, haciendo que se riera otra vez. Sonreí, sorprendido por mi suerte. ¡Esta preciosa, cariñosa e increíble mujer era mi esposa!

Bella apoyó la mano en mi mejilla y me miró con deseo. "Te amo, Edward. Siento lo de antes. Yo… no sé por qué reaccioné tan mal. Pero… a veces, especialmente cuando todo va tan bien, me entra miedo."

"Lo sé," susurré, cogiéndole la mano y besándole la palma. "Hemos tenido muchas charlas sobre ti sintiéndote así."

"Es que… supongo que ya debería ser más fácil, no asustarme y no preocuparme por perderte. Pero sólo parece empeorar porque cuanto más te amo, menos puedo soportar la idea de no tenerte. Supongo que tenía más sentido dejarte a mi manera en vez de que tú me dejases de alguna otra."

"Una vez más, tan increíbles como son tus poderes de observación, se te ha escapado algo muy importante."

"¿El qué?" preguntó, con confusión y curiosidad evidentes en esos profundos ojos marrones suyos.

"Nunca te dejaré. Soy demasiado egoísta y eres demasiado vital para mi existencia." Levanté su mano y le besé el anillo. "Puede que ahora que eres mi mujer, te será más fácil creer eso."

"Sólo puedo prometer intentarlo," dijo, sonriendo.

"Y yo prometo seguir recordándotelo, cariño."

Me incliné y la besé suavemente y con cariño en sus preciosos labios. Se movió en mis brazos, presionando sus caderas contra las mías. Gemí cuando mi excitación por ella volvió con fuerza. Profundicé el beso, suplicándole que abriese la boca para mí. Separó los labios mientras movía sus manos hasta mi pelo, apretando más mi cara contra la suya. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, mientras los dos intentábamos controlar el beso. Cedí y tomó el control inmediatamente, empujando mi lengua dentro de mi boca. Gemí por el extremo placer que esta mujer, mi esposa, me estaba dando.

Me aparté porque necesitaba respirar, y estoy seguro de que ella también. Le besé el cuello, lamiendo el chupetón que le había dejado antes. Gimió con fuerza y se presionó contra mí otra vez. Bajé la mano y le quité el picardías bruscamente. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda. La luz de la luna que se reflejaba sobre su piel la hacía resplandecer. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Me estaba observando atentamente, como hacía siempre. Todavía no entendía lo guapísima que era.

Presioné mis labios contra los suyos, deslizando mi lengua en su boca, como anticipo de lo que estaba por venir. Recorrí su sedosa piel con las manos, queriendo memorizar cada curva de su suntuoso cuerpo. Era todo lo que podría haber soñado si hubiera sabido lo que quería. Era mi media naranja y siempre estaría incompleto sin ella.

"Edward," dijo, entre un suspiro y un gemido.

"¿Sí, cariño?" le susurré al oído. Se estremeció cuando mi respiración llegó a su cara.

"Te amo."

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo."

Me cogió la cara entre sus manos, sujetándomela para que la mirase. "Bueno, enséñamelo ya."

Dejé de respirar por un segundo, intentando conciliar a mis ojos y mi cerebro. El amor y la lujuria en sus ojos eran suyos, no los míos reflejados por esos pozos marrones. Entre los dos conseguimos quitar la única prenda que quedaba entre nosotros.

Nuestros labios se encontraron al mismo tiempo que la penetraba. Sus uñas se hundieron en mi espalda justo para que doliera, pero no suficiente para atravesar la piel. Pensé en parar para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero su gemido de placer alivió mis preocupaciones. Siguió todos mis movimientos, compartiendo mi deseo, pasión y urgencia. Me rodeó con las piernas, haciendo que alcanzase más profundidad. No iba a durar mucho más y sabía que ella tampoco. Me separé de sus labios, los dos jadeando y sudando de nuestros esfuerzos. Apoyé la cabeza contra un lado de su cuello mientras ella me recorría el pelo con las manos.

De repente, me agarró con más fuerza, casi arrancándome el pelo. Arqueó la espalda y gritó mi nombre. Su cuerpo contrayéndose alrededor del mío me hizo alcanzar mi clímax. Me desplomé, sujetándola fuertemente, negándome a dejarla moverse ni un centímetro.

"Wow," susurró. "Debes estar muy contento de que ahora sea tu mujer," dijo entre risitas.

Sonreí, sabiendo que estaba siendo tonta por enmascarar sus otras emociones. Le besé la oreja y le susurré. "Dime como te sientes de verdad, Isabella. No pasa nada. Sabes que lo entenderé.

"No sé por dónde empezar."

"Normalmente el principio es un buen sitio."

Soltó una risita, abrazando mi cuello con más fuerza. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, esposa."

"Estoy feliz. En realidad, estoy extasiada. Creo que si ahora mismo estuviese de pie, estaría botando como Alice. Me siento un poco culpable porque conseguí la boda que realmente quería, sabiendo lo decepcionados que estarán los demás por no haber estado con nosotros. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Satisfecho. Tengo lo único que quería en esta vida aquí en mis brazos, con mi anillo puesto, con mi último nombre. Y me ama más de lo que alguna vez mereceré."

La besé, parando argumentos que siempre tenía después de que le contase mis sentimientos por ella. Me moví hasta su cuello, una vez más sonriendo al ver la marca que había dejado. Bajé hasta sus brazos y hasta sus dedos. Su pecho y estómago vinieron después mientras sus jadeos y gemidos llenaban la silenciosa noche.

Tenía planes de continuar, pero me detuvo, llevando mi cara a la suya. Bella me besó con suavidad, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

"Te amo. Gracias por hacerme tu mujer," susurró.

"_Te_ amo, Bella Cullen. Gracias por amarme lo suficiente para ser mi esposa."

Cada caricia y beso que siguieron fueron lentos y tiernos. No teníamos preocupaciones, ni responsabilidades… ni razón para apresurarnos. Sólo estábamos mi mujer y yo, compartiendo nuestro amor por el otro. Era perfecto.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada.**

**Más de uno me ha dicho que ya se ha publicado la secuela, la podéis leer si problemas, ya que los capítulos que siguen aquí (quedan 4) se podría decir que son el tema de la secuela, aunque en reducido.**


	66. 64B Los Accidentes Pasan

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Esta es la cuarta Navidad de Edward y Bella juntos. Han estado casados durante un año y medio.

**Los Accidentes Pasan: **

"¿A qué hora tienes la cita con el médico?" preguntó Edward.

"A las diez," contesté, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No. No pasa nada. Probablemente tengas razón. Sólo será una recaída de la gripe que tuve hace unas semanas. Me hará una receta para más antibióticos y estaré de nuevo bien en nada de tiempo."

"Eso espero. Sabía que fuimos a bailar demasiado pronto."

"¡No empieces con eso otra vez! Me sentía perfectamente bien esa noche, como demostré por cómo pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor cuando llegamos a casa. ¡_Sé_ que tus padres nos oyeron!"

"Puede que mi madre haya mencionado algo sobre querer insonorizar nuestra habitación," dijo Edward, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Le di un golpe de broma. "Sigue con eso y pasará mucho tiempo hasta que esas manos se acerquen a mí."

Me abrazó con cariño. "Te amo, Bella Cullen."

"_Te_ amo, Edward Cullen," me puse de puntillas y le besé en la nariz. "Me voy al médico. Para cuando tenga la receta creo que llegaré a casa un poco después del almuerzo."

"¿Te gustaría que cocinase para ti?"

"Mejor esperamos y vemos como estará mi apetito. Ahora mismo, no podría pensar en comer, teniendo en cuenta que no tardaría en devolverlo."

"Eso es muy asqueroso, Bella."

"Podrás quejarte cuando seas el que vomite a primera hora de la mañana," bromeé. "Voy a llevarme el volvo ya que vas a quedarte con Emmett y Jasper."

"¿Cómo sabes que voy a quedarme?"

"Están en casa y la Xbox está conectada," contesté. "No te metas en muchos problemas con esos dos mientras estoy fuera."

"Ni lo soñaría, cariño," dijo mientras me daba un beso de despedida.

Bajé las escaleras. Rose estaba sujetando a mi sobrina, Lily, en su regazo, intentando que sonriese. Lily ya tenía un año y tres meses. Tenía las facciones de Rose, pero el pelo y los ojos de Emmett.

Me incliné sobre la parte trasera del sofá. "¿Cómo están hoy mis dos flores favoritas?"

"Bella, ¿te he dicho ya hoy lo tonto que es eso?" preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

La besé en la mejilla. "Nop. Pero gracias por el aviso." Me incliné y le sonreí a Lily. "¿Cómo estás hoy, Lily Bear? ¿Vas a sonreírle a tu tita favorita?"

"No estoy ahí para que me sonría," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

"¡Calla!" bromeé, sacándole la lengua.

Lily empezó a reírse, sus risitas de bebé llenando la habitación. Me giré y le besé la pequeña mejilla.

"Gracias, Lily Bear. Sé buena para tu mamá."

"¿A dónde vas tan temprano?" preguntó Alice.

"Edward me pidió una cita con el médico." Contesté. "Se ha auto convencido de que salí al mundo demasiado pronto después de la gripe tan mala que tuve y que estoy teniendo una recaída. Así que para apaciguar al infame Tutor-boy, voy a ver al médico para otra ronda de antibióticos."

"Me hace muchísima gracia que todavía le llames así, Squirt," dijo Emmett, riéndose por lo bajo.

"Deja de llamarme Squirt y retiraré Tutor-boy." Le dije.

"¡Imposible!" se rió Emmett.

"¡Adiós, gente!" grité mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Me subí al Volvo y ajusté el asiento. Me encantaba este maldito coche aunque me negaba a admitírselo a Edward. Iría corriendo a comprarme uno igual. Tras dos semanas de discusiones conseguí que me dejase comprar un coche usado cuando el mío murió el día que nos casamos.

Fui hasta la consulta del médico y entré. Afortunadamente, no tuve que esperar mucho. Con las vacaciones, esta era la estación de la gripe y me había preocupado que tuviera que estar aquí toda la mañana. La enfermera me llevó hasta la habitación y me dijo que me sentara.

El Dr. Jensen entró en la habitación y me sonrío. "¡Bella! ¿Qué te trae de vuelta tan pronto? Esta vez pareces mucho más saludable."

"La nausea y los dolores de cabeza han vuelto. A Edward le preocupa que esté teniendo una recaída de la gripe."

"¿También has estado cansada?"

"Es difícil decirlo con las vacaciones."

El Dr. Jensen empezó a tocarme el cuello. "¿Cómo te va el trabajo en la universidad?"

"Parece que les gusto a mis alumnos. ¡No puedo pedir más que eso!"

"Bueno, los ganglios linfáticos parecen estar bien." Sacó su estetoscopio. "¡Oigamos tus pulmones!"

Tirité un poco cuando el metal me tocó la piel.

"Respira hondo, Bella."

Lo hice hasta que había escuchado todas las zonas que quería.

"Tus pulmones parecen estar bien. Vamos a hacer un análisis de sangre."

"¡Odio la sangre y las agujas, doc! ¿No podemos saltarnos esto?"

"¿Y qué Edward venga aquí? Creo que no," se rió el Dr. Jensen.

Me reí con él. "Sí, haría eso. ¡Y probablemente también le diría a Carlisle que te llamase!"

"No lo dudo. Le diré a la enfermera que venga y te saque sangre y volveré tan pronto como tenga respuestas para ti."

"Gracias, Dr. Jensen."

Cerró la puerta y solté un gran suspiro. ¡Odiaba las agujas! ¡Ya me había puesto mala una vez hoy y sabía que al ver la sangre me pondría mala otra vez! Me levanté y cogí una revista. Justo cuando volvía a sentarme, entró la enfermera.

Me sonrió, pero no estaba de humor para devolvérsela. ¡Estaba aquí para apuñalarme! Me sacó sangre y conseguí no mirar. ¡Me alegraba no haberme puesta mala! Ojeé tres revistas antes de que el doctor volviese a la habitación.

"Bella, voy a tener que mandarte a otro médico," dijo el Dr. Jensen, sonriéndome.

¿Por qué me sonreía si tenía malas noticias? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Qué clase de doctor necesitaba ver? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Por favor, que no sea cáncer!

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Bella, tendrás que pedir cita con tu ginecólogo. Estás embarazada."

"Has confundido mis resultados con los de otra persona. Tomo la píldora. Llevo tomándola años."

"¿Intimasteis tú y Edward mientras te tomabas las medicinas para la gripe?"

"¡Más bien no, doc! Estaba un poco malita por entonces."

El Dr. Jensen se rió por lo bajo. "¿Cuándo después de que te sintieses mejor?"

"Bastante pronto," dije. La cara y el cuello los tenía totalmente rojos mientras recordaba la noche en cuestión. "¿Por qué?"

"Los antibióticos pueden anular algunos métodos anticonceptivos. Necesitas dejar de tomarlos ya y pedir cita con tu ginecólogo. Querrá hacer algunas pruebas y prescribirte vitaminas. Ese tipo de cosas. Son buenas noticias, Bella."

Empecé a reírme histéricamente. "¡Sólo si tú eres el que va a decírselo a mi hermano y a Edward!"

"Privilegio entre doctor y paciente, Bella," el Dr. Jensen sonrió con malicia.

"¡Ve y escóndete tras eso, doc! Recordaré esto," suspiré, sonriéndole.

"Dale recuerdos a Carlisle," dijo el Dr. Jensen mientras me indicaba que saliese de la habitación.

"Estoy segura de se alegrará mucho."

"Tan orgulloso como está de Lily, ¡estoy seguro de que estará en las nubes porque su único hijo va a hacerle abuelo! ¡Deja de preocuparte y vete a casa!"

Me subí en el Volvo y me senté tras el volante, mirando fijamente a la gente que pasaba por el aparcamiento del hospital. Sabía la noche exacta en la que esto había pasado. Había estado bromeando sobre ella esta mañana. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Edward? ¿Quién de los dos mataría a Emmett primero?

Con veintitrés años, nueva profesora de universidad y embarazada. ¡Por accidente! No es que esto hiciese que me arrepintiera de esa noche porque había sido una de las noches más calientes que había tenido con Edward. Se me puso la cara toda roja. ¿Era esto hormonal? ¿Ya estaba empezando?

"¡Oh, Dios!" gemí, apoyando la cabeza contra el volante. Saqué mi móvil y busqué entre los números hasta que encontré el que necesitaba. Esperé pacientemente a que alguien contestase.

"Oficina del Dr. Johnson."

"Soy Bella Cullen. Necesito pedir cita para ver al Dr. Johnson tan pronto como pueda."

"Cullen. Un momento. Bella, estuviste aquí hace tan sólo dos meses. ¿Pasa algo?"

"Según el Dr. Jensen, estoy embarazada."

"¡Oh, eso es maravilloso, Bella! ¿Es tu primer hijo?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué te parece el próximo viernes a las once?"

"Perfecto.

"Mientras tanto, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?"

"¿Puede ir mi marido conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que sí, querida. Te veremos el viernes próximo."

"Gracias." Colgué el móvil y me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Ya eran dos personas las que estaban muy contentas por este bebé. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos estaba en mi familia.

¿Un bebé? ¿Cómo me sentía _yo_ sobre un bebé? Amaba a Edward. Siempre supuse que un día tendríamos un bebé… un trocito de cada uno con su aspecto y mi amor por la lectura, pero con las habilidades matemáticas de Edward. Sonreí mientras imaginaba una cabecita con el pelo color bronce. Me di cuenta entonces de que estaba contenta por este bebé. Me froté una mano sobre el estómago y esperé con todo lo que tenía que Edward también estaría contento. Ahora, sólo tenía que volver a casa y pensar en cómo decírselo.

Cuando llegué a casa, estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Me alegré mientras subía las escaleras. No quería correr el riesgo de soltarlo antes de hablar con Edward.

Abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación. Estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo unos papeles. Probablemente estaba corrigiendo un trabajo de alguno de sus alumnos. Cerré la puerta y fui hasta él.

"Edward, necesito hablar contigo."

"Vale. Deja que acabe este párrafo y tendrás toda mi atención."

Le esperé pacientemente.

Solté el trabajo y sonrió. "Empieza."

"Es por el coche. Creo que vamos a necesitar otro."

"¿Ha pasado hoy algo con el Volvo?"

"No exactamente."

"¿Qué significa no exactamente, Bella?"

"Es que creo que es hora de dejar que me compres un coche nuevo en vez del usado con el que reemplazamos mi camioneta."

"¿A qué viene este interés repentino en un coche nuevo?" preguntó Edward, mientras me sentaba en su regazo de cara a él.

Me encogí de hombros. "Sólo pensé que querrías que tu hijo se montase en un coche más seguro. Aunque me quedaré con el viejo si es lo que quieres."

Dejó de respirar cuando escuchó lo que dije. "¿Bella?"

"No estoy mala, Edward. Estoy embarazada."

Edward estaba claramente asombrado. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

"¡Lo sé!" dije, señalándole la cara. "Esa es la cara que le puse al médico. Le pregunté cómo era posible. Parece que los antibióticos eliminan la parte 'anti' de los anticonceptivos, dejando la parte conceptiva detrás. Así que esa noche de baile sobre la que estábamos bromeando esta mañana fue la culpable." Dejé de divagar y esperé para ver si Edward iba a hablar. Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba intentando comprender mis noticias. "Sé que esto es mucho que procesar, pero ¿podrías decir algo _antes_ de que grite?"

"¿Estás embarazada?" preguntó Edward.

Asentí.

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios y llegó a sus ojos. "Estás embarazada," repitió con convicción en la voz.

Asentí de nuevo, sonriéndole.

Me cogió en brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Paró junto a las escaleras y gritó, "¡BELLA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!"

Tan pronto como el eco de su grito se apagó, puertas empezaron a abrirse por la casa. Me agarré a él con fuerza cuando escuché pasos que subían corriendo las escaleras. Levanté la cabeza para verle con la misma sonrisa tonta que tenía cuando nos casamos.

"¡Oh, Bella!" chilló Alice, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, por delante de todos los demás.

Edward me apartó del borde de las escaleras anticipando el ataque de Alice. Me abrazó con fuerza por lo hombros, pero se mantuvo separada de mi estómago.

"¡Voy a ser tía!" chilló.

"No es que no esté emocionado, pero ¿cómo ha pasado?" preguntó Emmett, con mi sobrina en brazos. "Creía que estabais teniendo cuidado. No llevas tanto tiempo fuera de la universidad."

"¡Bueno, papá!" empecé. "Fue un accidente. Había algo que a Renee se le olvidó mencionar y que nunca se me ocurrió preguntar."

"¿El qué?" preguntó Rose, mientras cogía a Lily de entre los brazos de Emmett.

Sonreí a mis dos flores favoritas. Me incliné y besé a mi sobrina en la frente. Sonreí a mi cuñada. "Los antibióticos que te dan para la gripe pueden hacer que las pastillas anticonceptivas no tenga efecto."

"¡Oh!" dijo Jasper, mientras empezaba a reírse. Se sentó en las escaleras. "Eso es… ¡oh!"

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Edward.

Alice sonrió. "Así es como él y Rose vinieron al mundo."

"Carlisle, vamos a ser abuelos otra vez. Más vale que saques tus zapatillas de viejo," bromeó Esme.

"Seré el abuelo más joven y hippy, Esme," bromeó Carlisle. "Para mí no hay zapatillas."

"¡Tenemos tanto que decidir y planear!" dijo Alice, cogiéndome de la mano. "Está la ropa y los accesorios y donde vais a vivir para que podamos montar la habitación del bebé tan pronto como podamos."

"Alice, para," dijo Edward con suavidad, soltándome la mano de la de mi cuñada. "Vas a asustar a Bella innecesariamente. Estemos felices por el momento y disfrutemos la Navidad. Podemos hablar de esto después."

"¡Vale! Pero hablaremos de esto," advirtió Alice. Rápidamente empezó a sonreír otra vez. "¡Voy a ser la tita Ali!" se sentó en el regazo de Jasper, rodeándole con sus brazos. "¿Qué te parece, tito Jazzy?"

"Ya tenemos esos nombres, Alice," dijo Jasper, riéndose entre dientes. "¿Lily, recuerdas?"

"¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! ¡Es que estoy emocionada! Todos sabíamos que Rose tendría una familia. Pero, ¿quién habría pensado que el pequeño Eddie crecería, se casaría con una mujer preciosa y traería un niño al mundo?" dijo Alice entre risitas.

"¿Entonces todo el mundo está contento con esto?" pregunté nerviosamente.

Todos gritaron mi nombre. "¡Bella!"

"Dios, espero que el niño tenga más sentido común que tú," bromeó Emmett, dándome un

"Mientras tenga su sentido del humor," añadió Rose.

"Pero al bebé tiene que gustarle la música como a Edward," dijo Alice.

"¡Parad!" me reí por lo bajo. "¿Puedo estar embaraza durante un día entero antes de que todos planeéis la vida de nuestro bebé?"

Edward dio una vuelta conmigo y sonrió. "Nuestro bebé, Bella."

"Sí, Edward," dije, rodeándolo el cuello con los brazos. "Nuestro bebé."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Siento el retraso, pero este curso me está quitando más tiempo del que pensaba. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que queda, no quiero dejar de estudiar ahora.

La secuela, por todos lo que lo han preguntado, se llama 'Our Little Man', buscadla y os metéis en la que está en español, obviamente.

Acabaré esta historia antes de seguir con 'Entre el Amor y el Deber', ya que los capítulos que le quedan a esta son muy cortos. Por lo que actualizaré bastante pronto, de verdad.


	67. 65E Nacimiento

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

8 meses más tarde…

**Nacimiento: **

¡Ya estaba aquí! ¡Tras meses de espera! ¡Por fin estaba pasando! Al final del día, Bella y yo seríamos padres. Ella estaba sonriendo, pero podía ver que sentía dolor. Acabábamos de tumbarla en la cama. Estaba sentado a su lado, frotándole la espalda.

"¿Has llamado a Em?" preguntó por tercera vez.

"Sí, cariño. Él y Rose viene de camino con Lily. También he llamado a Alice y Jasper. Deberían estar aquí en poco tiempo. Carlisle está de camino desde el quirófano y Esme viene de una reunión del Club de Jardinería."

"Alice no estará cómoda en el hospital," dijo, haciendo un mohín.

"Bella, estará bien. Ha insistido en venir. Jasper va a traer cojines justo como le dijiste."

"¡Va a tener gemelos, Edward! Necesita que la mimen."

"Estoy de acuerdo, cariño. Pero a Alice todavía le quedan varios meses. Estará bien. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"No, ahora mismo estoy bien."

"¿Querías que llamase también a Angela y Ben?"

"No, cariño. Están de vacaciones en Hawaii con los padres de Ben. No volverán hasta la semana que viene. Aunque estará muy molesta por habérselo perdido."

"He traído la cámara. Tendremos muchas fotos."

"No me saques en ninguna. Estoy segura de que estoy horrible."

Me incliné y le besé la sien. "Estás preciosa. Estás radiante. Hoy vas a dar a luz a nuestro hijo."

"¿Crees que estamos preparados?"

"Creo que no importa," me reí por lo bajo. "Él ha decidido que está preparado. Tenemos que aceptarlo."

"¿Sabes cuál será mi parte favorita de no estar embaraza?" susurró.

Tenía una idea, pero me incliné más para escucharla. "¿El qué, cariño?"

"Poder hacer el amor contigo otra vez. ¡Y no tendremos en medio una barriga enorme como la última vez!"

"Bella, estabas de casi ocho meses. Además, me encantaba tu barriga. Era perfectamente redonda y bonita."

"¡Lo sé! ¡La besaste lo suficiente!"

"Pero siempre guardé mis mejores besos para tus labios." Me incliné más y la besé profundamente. Hoy, el amor de mi vida me iba a dar un hijo. Estaba lleno de amor por ella y de emoción por los cambios que estaban de camino.

"¡Joder, Eddie!" dijo Emmett, riéndose entre dientes, mientras entraba en la habitación. "¡Va a dar a luz hoy! ¡Déjala tranquila y deja de intentar dormir con ella!"

"¡Emmett!" se rió Bella, indicándole que se acercara.

Él se agachó, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estás, hermanita?" preguntó, con los ojos un poco llorosos.

"Bastante bien. Edward me está cuidando muy bien," contestó Bella.

"Más vale que lo haga," dijo Rose, sonriendo, mientras entraba con Lily.

"¡Mis flores favoritas!" dijo Bella, riéndose. Lo decía siempre desde que vio por primera vez sujetando a Lily de bebé.

Rose se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla y dejó que Lily hiciese lo mismo.

"¡Estoy aquí!" chilló Alice, entrando en la habitación con una gran bolsa en las manos. "Te he traído cinco conjuntos para elegir con cuál te lo quieres llevar a casa. También he traído algunos pijamas cómodos para cuando acabes. Y he encontrado el conjunto perfecto para que te lo pongas cuando dejen que te vayas. La mujer de la tienda me aseguró que era perfecto para las madres para ayudar con la incomodidad y el dolor."

"¡Respira, Alice!" se rió Bella.

Alice le besó la mejilla y la miró fijamente. "¿Vas bien hasta ahora?"

"Sí, te lo prometo. ¿Dónde está Jazz?" preguntó Bella.

"Estoy aquí, Bella," dijo Jasper, mientras entraba con cuatro grandes cojines en los brazos. "Con cojines como ordenaste."

"¡Bien!" suspiró Bella. "Em, ¿podrías acercar esa silla para que Jasper pueda poner cómoda a Alice?"

Mientras los otros ayudaban, Bella me cogió la mano y apretó los dientes.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído. "Relájate, cariño. Sé que duele, pero intenta respirar. Estoy aquí contigo. No voy a irme a ninguna parte."

La contracción pasó y Bella sonrió otra vez. Era tan maravillosa. "¿Y se te ha ocurrido alguna nueva idea para el nombre?" le preguntó a Alice.

"He conseguido que Jasper acepte que Elizabeth es el mejor nombre para nuestra hija," dijo Alice con un guiño. "He decidido dejar de torturarle y dejarle saber que sólo estaba bromeando sobre lo de Jazzy Junior para nuestro hijo."

"¡Es bueno saberlo!" me reí.

Jasper hizo como que se limpiaba la ceja. Ambos sabíamos que los gemelos se llamarían como Alice quisiera.

"La verdad," dijo Alice, con los ojos avellanos brillando con malicia. "Bella sugirió un nombre y quería ver que os parecía."

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Emmett, mientras Lily se movía entre sus grandes brazos.

"Bella sugirió que Brandon sería un buen nombre para un niño," nos informó Alice.

Sentí que Bella me agarraba con más fuerza. Le froté la espalda más, intentando consolarla. Me incliné y le tarareé un poco de su nana. Todavía le gustaba tanto como la primera vez que se la toqué. Con cariño, se refería a ella como su composición súper secreta. Sus preciosos ojos marrones estaban cerrados mientras respiraba hondo para calmarse.

Se abrió la puerta y entró el Dr. Johnson. "Hola, familia," dijo, riéndose entre dientes.

Bella abrió los ojos, pero se veía lo cansada que estaba. La última debió haberle dolido más que las otras. "Edward, por favor, preséntales," dijo con suavidad.

La besé en la sien. "Este es el Dr. Johnson. Doctor, conoces a mi hermana Alice. A su lado está su marido, Jasper, el hermano de Bella, Emmett, su mujer, Rosalie, y su hija, Lily."

"¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme?" preguntó el doctor.

"De camino," contesté.

"Ya veremos si llegan a tiempo," dijo el Dr. Johnson. "¿Podría salir todo el mundo, por favor?"

"¡Excepto Edward!" dijo Bella con voz fuerte.

"Por supuesto, Bella," le aseguró el doctor. "Edward estará contigo todo el tiempo. Hablamos de eso, ¿te acuerdas?"

"Es que estoy nerviosa," se disculpó.

"No pasa nada, Bella," dijo el doctor suavemente. "Todas mis madres primerizas están nerviosas."

"Estaremos fuera," dijo Alice, besándola en la mejilla.

Los vimos irse, el pobre Jasper cargando de nuevo con todos los cojines. Una enfermera entró poco después.

"Bien, Bella. Necesito que te tumbes y abras las piernas. Tengo que ver cuánto has dilatado," le pidió el doctor.

Ayudé a Bella tanto como pude y me sonrió cálidamente. Me derritió el corazón una vez más que esta mujer me quisiese tanto.

"¡Excelente!" dijo el doctor, quitándose los guantes. "Bella, dentro de poco tendrás que empezar a empujar. Voy a salir para preparar el resto del equipo. Ahora volvemos y entonces empezaremos."

Bella asintió. El doctor y la enfermera salieron. Le agarré la mano con fuerza y se la besé.

"Sólo piensa Bella. Muy pronto, le tendremos en brazos por primera vez."

"No puedo esperar para verle la cara. Y entonces sabremos cómo llamarle."

El doctor volvió esta vez con tres enfermeras. Venían empujando un carrito. Bella y yo lo vimos y nos miramos.

El doctor se dio cuenta. "Sólo es para limpiarle y pesarle una vez que nazca. No espero que halla problemas." El doctor se sentó en el borde de la cama y levantó los estribos. "Bueno, Bella. Necesito que te acerques más."

Una de las enfermas fue a su lado derecho y juntos ayudamos a Bella a colocarse. Las otras enfermeras le pusieron los pies en los estribos. Bella me apretó la mano. En sus ojos marrones había miedo, emoción y amor.

Me incliné. "Todo saldrá bien, cariño. Puedes hacer esto."

"Bella, cuando venga la siguiente contracción, quiero que empujes mientras la enfermera cuenta hasta diez. Cuando deje de contar, puedes descansar hasta la contracción siguiente. ¿Lo has entendido?" preguntó el doctor.

Bella asintió.

"Ok, Bella. Aquí viene la primera. Inclínate un poco hacia delante y empuja con fuerza."

La enfermera contó. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez."

Bella se relajó contra las almohadas, jadeando. Ahora estaba sudando mucho. Cogí la toalla de la mesita de noche y le sequé las cejas. Me miró con una sonrisa triste. Ojalá pudiese sentir este dolor por ella.

"Otra vez, Bella," le dijo el doctor.

Esto continuó durante casi treinta minutos. Estaba un poco preocupado porque las cosas no fuesen más rápido. Era la primera vez que deseaba haber estudiado medicina. Entonces sabría si debería estar preocupado.

"No puedo, Edward," susurró Bella. "Estoy cansada."

"Lo sé, cariño. Pero ya estás cerca," le dije, intentando sonreír por ella.

"¿Edward, puedes sentarte detrás de ella? Le dará más inclinación," dijo el doctor.

Me situé tras ella y le cogí las manos. La tenía incorporada y apoyada contra mi pecho.

"Bella, ya se ve la cabeza. Si puedes empujar con fuerza una vez más, podremos sacarle."

Bella asintió y respiró hondo. No sé donde encontraba la fuerza, pero me apretó las manos todavía más. Apretó los dientes y empujó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba del esfuerzo. Cuando la contracción estaba acabando, gritó y se dejó caer contra mí.

"¡Es un niño!" anunció el doctor.

Intenté verle pero era difícil al estar sujetando a Bella así. La habitación estaba silenciosa durante un momento y entonces se llenó con fuertes sollozos.

Me reí y besé a Bella en la cabeza. "¿Escuchas eso, Bella? Es nuestro bebé. ¡Lo has conseguido!"

"¿Edward, te gustaría cortar el cordón umbilical?" preguntó el doctor.

Asentí y tumbé a Bella con cuidado contra las almohadas. Me observó atentamente, sonriéndome.

El doctor me dio las tijeras y me enseñó lo que tenía que hacer. Una de las enfermeras había cogido nuestra cámara e hizo algunas fotos. Las otras enfermeras cogieron al bebé y le llevaron a la mese. Las seguí, mirando a mi hijo. Estaba viendo como le pesaban cuando pasó…

"Edward, por favor, sal fuera," dijo el Dr. Johnson de repente.

Me giré para verle y vi que tenía la cara tensa. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy teniendo problemas con la hemorragia de Bella. Necesito que salgas para que las enfermeras y yo podamos controlarla," explicó el doctor.

"Me quedaré aquí, por favor, no me hagas dejarla," dije rápidamente.

"Entiendo como te sientes, Edward, pero lo mejor sería que dejaras la habitación ahora mismo," contestó el doctor. Su tono me dejó claro que no tenía otra elección.

Fui rápidamente hasta Bella y la besé en la sudorosa frente. "¡No te atrevas a dejarme, Isabella Cullen! ¡No te atrevas!"

Murmuró mi nombre mientras una enfermera me empujaba fuera de la habitación. Los ojos marrones de Bella estaban clavados en los míos mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente, separándonos.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente lo tendré para finales de esta semana. Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos.

La secuela la podéis encontrar aquí: http:// www . fanfiction. net/s/5747039/ 1/TRADUCCION_bOur_b_bLittle_b_bMan_b (sin espacios)


	68. 66E Nacimiento 2

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Nacimiento 2: **

Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a creer que esto estaba pasando realmente. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Ella no me dejaría. ¡No podía! ¡Me lo había prometido!

"Bella," susurré para mí. "Por favor, ponte bien. Por favor no me dejes. Te amo demasiado para perderte."

"Escuché como lloraba," dijo Emmett, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. "¿Es muy grande?"

Me giré para mirarle y vio mi cara de miedo. No podía esconderlo. Bella estaba en peligro y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo.

"Edward," su voz exigía una respuesta.

"Hay complicaciones con Bella. Me han hecho salir," contesté, sin mirarle.

"Edward, ¿por qué parece que estás a punto de desmoronarte?" preguntó Jazz, acercándose corriendo.

"Está sangrando mucho, Jazz. Me han hecho salir," contesté, aguantándome las lágrimas.

Me alejaron de su puerta y me llevaron hasta la sala de espera donde estaba sentada el resto de nuestra familia.

Mi madre se me acercó, sonriendo. "¿Hemos llegado tarde? ¿Ha nacido ya?"

No pude aguantar más. Empecé a llorar y me caí al suelo.

"¡Edward!" gritaron Alice y mi madre.

"Dejadle un momento," pidió Emmett, poniéndome una mano en el hombro. "Hay un problema con Bella y le han hecho salir de la habitación."

"¿Qué tipo de problema?" gritó Alice.

"Alice," la calmó Jaspe, haciendo que se sentase. "Tienes que tranquilizarte. Piensa en los gemelos."

"¡Es mi hermana la que está ahí dentro!" chilló Alice.

"Y se enfadaría mucho si dejaras que algo les pasase a nuestro bebés," dijo Jasper. Alice hundió la cara en su pecho y empezó a llorar.

Vi todo esto desde el suelo, con la mano sobre el corazón, preguntándome por qué dolía tanto. Apenas estaba consciente de Carlisle y Emmett llevándome a una silla. Rosalie y mi madre se sentaron una a cada lado, frotándome los brazos y susurrándome, diciéndome que Bella estaría bien. Quería creerles. De verdad. Pero solamente ver su cara sonriente me convencería.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron las más largas de mi vida. Nadie vino a hablar con nosotros. No salían sonidos de su habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer si la perdía?

Mis padres intentaron que fuera a ver al bebé, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que quedarme aquí. ¿Y si el doctor salía y Bella me necesitaba?

Nos sentamos en silencio, excepto por las risas ocasionales de Lily mientras alguien la entretenía. Me pasé las manos por el pelo por enésima vez, intentando que mi cerebro no pensase en lo peor.

"Edward."

Levanté la mirada y vi que Dr. Johnson me había llamado. Me levanté lentamente y me acerqué. Este hombre estaba a punto de arruinar mi vida o hacerme muy feliz.

"Edward, había mucha sangre," continuó el doctor. "Intentamos pararla tan rápido como pudimos. Lo siento, hijo. He hecho todo lo que he podido." **(leed la nota aquí abajo, por favor)**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

No me mandéis amenazas, que el siguiente capítulo y último estará en pocos días.

En cuanto a la secuela, creo que algunos no lo han entendido, la secuela cubre todo el embarazo de Bella, el nacimiento del bebé y su vida tras eso. Y yo no la hago. Y mira que puse que os daba el link pero con espacios intercalados para que fanfiction no lo censure, así que por favor, quitad los espacios que haya una vez que lo copiéis:

http:// www. fanfiction . net/s/5747039/1/ TRADUCCION_bOur_b_bLittle_b_bMan_b


	69. 67E Después

Esta historia ha sido escrita por** My-Bella**, yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Después: **

Abrí la puerta lentamente. Había pedido a nuestra familia que se quedaran por ahora en la sala de espera. Quería estar solo con ella. No quería seguir viendo sus miradas llenas de pena. Pena era lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo.

Habían puesto a Bella de lado, mirando la ventana. Quería verle la cara, pero me daba miedo acercarme más.

El embarazo no había sido planeado. La verdad era que había sido un accidente. Pero los dos habíamos estado tan contentos, al igual que el resto de nuestra familia. Pero si hubiese sabido que iba a acabar así…

¿Cómo podría haber pasado esto? ¿Y especialmente a ella? Era tan cálida y cariñosa con todo el mundo en nuestras vidas. Era más angelical que lo que muchos podían esperar ser. Sabía mejor que nadie que la vida no era justo, pero esto llegaba muy lejos.

Obligué a mis pies a moverse por el suelo. Observé su cuerpo quieto mientras pasaba el final de la cama e iba hasta la ventana. Me estaba matando verla así.

Me senté en la silla que Alice había usado antes. La mano me tembló mientras la levantaba para tocarle la frente. Estaba tan fría. Le alisé el pelo, colocándole un mechón tras la oreja como había hecho tantas veces en nuestro tiempo a solas. Apoyé la cabeza contra la suya y lloré por el ángel que había a mi lado.

"Edward." Era un pequeño susurro de una voz ronza, pero era todo lo que mi corazón necesitaba oír.

Rápidamente me limpié los ojos y le sonreí. Esperaba que no se sintiera culpable por esto. Si se nos hubiera ocurrido usas protección aquella noche, no estaría sufriendo. Pero tampoco tendríamos un hijo, notó mi parte egoísta. Esperaba que todavía estuviese contenta con el bebé.

"Bella. Tenía tanto miedo."

"Yo también." Empezaron a caerle lágrimas de sus ojos marrones y su cuerpo tembló con los sollozos.

Me tumbé en la cama y la abracé contra mi pecho. Le acaricié el pelo una y otra vez. "Ahora estás a salvo, Bella. Todo irá bien. Te lo prometo." Dudaba que alguna pudiese volver a perderla de vista después de esto. Había estado tan cerca de perderla. Era insoportable pensar en la vida sin ella.

"¿Te… te… te lo ha dicho?" sollozó.

"Sí, cariño."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

"¿No estás molesto?"

"No, Bella. No me importa. Estás viva y a salvo. Esto es todo lo que importa."

"Pero tú… no podemos tener más hijos."

"No sabía que quisiéramos más de uno," dije, riéndome entre dientes, intentando aliviar sus preocupaciones.

"La verdad es que nunca lo hablamos. Fue toda una sorpresa."

"Te he dicho esto casi todos los días desde que nos conocimos, Bella. Espero que me creas cuando te lo diga ahora. Eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida. Estoy muy feliz de que tengamos un hijo, pero Bella, te _necesito_."

"Yo también te necesito. Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarse llevar por el dolor… no creía que lo pudiese soportar más, me dolía tanto todo el cuerpo, Edward. Pero entonces pensé en la noche en la que me mudé a la casa de tus padres… me sujetaste con fuerza, diciéndome que me amabas y que te mataría que no estuviese contigo. Por eso no me rendí… te habría hecho daño y te amo demasiado para hacerte daño."

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, buscando consuelo en lo que habíamos dicho. Ella casi… ni siquiera podía decir la palabra en mi mente. Sólo podía seguir dándole las gracias a Dios, una y otra vez, porque Bella estaba viva y entre mis brazos.

"¿Está bien el bebé?" preguntó.

"Está bien. Ahora está en la unidad neonatal. El Dr. Johnson quiero que descanses un rato antes de traerle."

"¿Y si tiene hambre?"

"Le darán un biberón. Ahora estás demasiado débil para darle de comer. Quizás dentro de unos días."

"¿Todavía está aquí la familia?"

"Sí, cariño."

"¿Lo saben?"

"Sí."

Bella suspiró con fuerza. "Supongo que eso es lo mejor. Al menos así no tendré que decírselo yo."

"Ahora deberías intentar dormir, cariño."

"Tienes que quedarte conmigo."

"No planeaba irme." La besé en la cabeza y la abracé un poco más fuerte. Le tarareé y se quedó dormida. Suspiré profundamente, aliviado de que estuviera a salvo en mis brazos. Cerré los ojos y dije algunas oraciones de agradecimiento.

Me estaban sacudiendo el hombro. "¡Eddie!" Conocía esa voz. Era de Emmett.

Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza. Nuestra familia estaba en la habitación con nosotros. Miré a Bella y vi que todavía estaba durmiendo. Sus ronquiditos eran adorables. La besé en la mejilla y me levanté de la cama.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó mi madre, dándome un abrazo.

"Muy cansada. No creo que se dé cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de perder su vida," susurré.

"Confía en mí, hijo, lo sabe," contestó mi madre. "Sólo está intentando ser fuerte por ti."

"No necesito que sea fuerte por mí," suspiré, pasándome la mano por el pelo.

"_Ella_ lo necesita," dijo mi madre. "Necesitas dejar que lleve las cosas lo mejor que pueda."

"Es bueno que todavía estemos viviendo en casa," suspiré. "El doctor ha dicho que pasarán algunas semanas antes de que pueda moverse mucho y ayudar con el bebé."

"Todo irá bien, Edward," dijo mi padre, poniéndome una mano en el hombro. "A tu madre y a mí nos encantará mimarle."

"¡Y no te olvides de la Tita Alice!" dijo Alice animadamente.

Me giré hacia ella. "Tú, hermanita, vas a descansar como te dijo el médico. No vamos a ponernos en la posición de tener que preocuparnos por ti."

"Edward tiene razón." Todos nos giramos hacia Bella, mientras su suave voz inundaba la habitación.

Fui hasta ella, ayudándola a incorporarse y dejando que se apoyara contra mí. "¿Has dormido bien?"

Asintió. "Estoy descansada. ¿Puedo ver al bebé?"

Presioné el botón de llamada que había junto a su cama. Una enfermera entró un momento después. "¡Bella! Estás despierta. ¿Sientes dolor ahora mismo?"

"No. Estoy bien. Esperaba poder ver al bebé," contestó Bella.

"Deja que le pregunte al Dr. Johnson," dijo la enfermera. "Estoy segura de que no será un problema."

Varios minutos después, volvió la enfermera, empujando un carrito. Un bulto azul descansaba dentro. Mi familia empezó a suspirar y susurrar entre ellos mientras la enfermera venía hasta nosotros. Levantó el bebé con cuidado y lo dejó entre los brazos de Bella.

Tenía un poco de pelo color bronce y grandes ojos marrones. Tenía mi nariz, pero sus labios. Era precioso. Bella le besó en la frente y le cogió la manita. Les abracé contra mí.

"Edward, se me ha ocurrido un nombre," dijo, sonriéndome.

Asentí para que continuara.

"¿Qué te parece Charles Edward Cullen? Podríamos llamarle Charlie."

"Creo que es muy bonito, Bella," contesté, besándole los labios suavemente.

"¡A mí me gusta!" dijo Alice con alegría.

"Papá se alegraría mucho con eso, Bella," dijo Emmett solemnemente.

"Parece un Charlie," ofreció Rose.

"¡Ahora podemos terminar su habitación!" sonrió mi madre. "Carlisle, tenemos que ir a la tienda de muebles cuando nos vayamos. Ya sé el tipo de letras que quiero para él."

"¡Mirad aquí!" dijo mi padre.

Bella y yo le miramos. Estaba sujetando nuestra cámara. Nos hizo una foto… nuestra primera foto como familia completa. ¡La primera de muchas!

**Dos Años Más Tarde – Bella POV: **

"¡Charles Edward Cullen! ¡Trae tu culito desnudito aquí ahora mismo!" dije en voz alta, mientras perseguía a mi sonriente hijo.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación para revelar a mi perfectamente maravilloso marido. Me miró y luego vio a su hijo sin vestir y empezó a reírse. Charlie corrió hasta Edward gritando 'Papi' por el camino. Edward se agachó y le cogió en brazos.

"Mami no parece estar muy contenta contigo, Charlie. ¿Qué has hecho?"

"¡Salpico mami!" dijo Charlie con alegría. "¡Corrí!"

Me acerqué y abracé a mis dos hombres favoritos del mundo. Edward me dio un beso mientras Charlie se reía de nosotros. Miré al diablillo con ojos marrones que era mi niño.

"Lily estará aquí pronto. ¿Quieres que tu _prima_ te vea desnudito?"

"¡No, mami!" gritó Charlie, echándome los brazos al cuello.

Sonreí por mi victoria mientras cogía a mi bebé en brazos. Le besé el pelo y respiré hondo. Charlie siempre parecía oler a polvos de bebé y Edward, sin importar con que le bañase.

"¿De verdad van a venir?" preguntó Edward, mientras me seguía por el pasillo, hasta el dormitorio de Charlie.

"Sí. Rose insiste en venir aquí en vez de que vayamos a su casa. Está tan cansada de estar embarazada y Emmett le tiene demasiado miedo para discutir con ella," expliqué.

Edward se rió entre dientes. "No puede esperar para ver a quien va a parecerse su hijo. Lily es justo una mezcla de los dos."

"Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Charlie parece ser más como tú cada día. Ya apenas me veo en él," dije con un pequeño suspiro.

Cogió a Charlie y le puso su camiseta. Giró la cara de nuestro bebé, haciendo que Charlie soltase unas risitas. "Bella, puedes verte en él cada vez que le miras a esos ojos suyos. Son casi tan profundos como los tuyos. Y tienes que saber que su sentido del humor es todo tuyo."

Ayudé a Edward a ponerle el pañal y los pantalones a Charlie. "Hoy tiene algo nuevo que enseñarte."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó con emoción clara en la voz y el rostro. Le encantaba que Charlie tuviese algo nuevo que enseñarle.

"¡Charlie, enséñale a papá lo que has aprendido hoy tú solito!"

Charlie sonrió y era exactamente la misma sonrisa torcida de Edward, pero sin hoyuelos.

Señalé a nuestro niño. "De eso estaba hablando."

Edward se rió mientras nos abrazaba a mí y a Charlie. "Bella, eres absurda. Sólo porque Charlie se parezca a mí y pueda sonreír como yo no significa que ya no tenga rasgos tuyos."

"Ya lo sé, Edward. Es que está creciendo tan rápido."

"Por favor, escúchame y deja de trabajar, Bella. Charlie sólo va a ser un bebé durante unos años más. Por favor, quédate en casa con él y disfrútalos."

"Pero no tendrías que cargar con todos los gastos tú solo."

"Cariño, mi sueldo es más que suficiente para cubrirlo todo, especialmente ya que esta casa es nuestra."

"Verdad. Todavía no puedo creer que Carlisle y Esme pusieran el resto del dinero para conseguir esta casa."

"Nos quieren," dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. Me miró un momento, completamente serio. "Bella, quiero que te quedes en casa con nuestra maravilloso hijo. Ya no voy a aceptar un 'no' por respuesta. Vas a quedarte en casa." Edward se tumbó y levantó a Charlie en el aire, haciendo que chillase. "Y ya no hay más que hablar."

"Me encanta que te pongas mandón," me reí entre dientes, tumbándome a su lado.

"¡Más, papi!" chilló Charlie.

"¿Más, eh?" dijo Edward, riéndose por lo bajo.

Se giró y dejó a Charlie sobre mi estómago. Empezó a hacernos cosquillas a los dos. Charlie se movió sobre mí mientras yo intentaba que no se cayese a pesar de las risas. Cuando a Charlie le entró hipo, por fin Edward dejó de hacernos cosquillas. Besó a nuestro hijo en la frente con dulzura y después se inclinó para besarme en los labios. Se separó un poco y me sonrió.

"Te amo, Bella Cullen. Eres mi vida y haces que cada día valga la pena. Gracias por amarme. Gracias por ser mi esposa. Y gracias por el precioso niño que hay entre tus brazos."

"Todo eso que has dicho… ¡lo mismo digo, Tutor-boy!"

Edward sonrió y empezó a besarme otra vez mientras Charlie se reía entre nosotros. Esta vida tan maravilloso nos había llegado por una pequeña elección de ir a cenar hace años. En estos últimos cinco años de mi vida, había aprendido que las pequeñas elecciones son las que tienen mayor impacto.

**EL FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado. El link para la **secuela** lo tenéis en mi profile, al principio.

Actualizaré 'Entre el Amor y el Deber' tan pronto como pueda, pero no antes del día 7 lunes, que es cuando acabo los exámenes.


End file.
